


Empty Skies (Traduction française)

by acupoflouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, NOTE : c'est une traduction ! Je ne suis pas l'auteur original, Pining, band ua, beaucoup de pining, ce qui conduit à du sexe plein de haine et de colère, donc je suppose que ça doit en valoir la peine, et de la guimauve, et encore plus de pining, et la traductrice aussi, et si vous n'aimez pas ça, genre du désir, lisez quand même parce que Perrie va faire des tresses à Harry et lui mettre du vernis à ongles, parce que l'auteur adore la guimauve
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 147,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupoflouis/pseuds/acupoflouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pendant trois ans, Harry a fui son passé. A présent, il emménage à Londres et se promet de réaliser son seul rêve – percer dans l’industrie musicale. Cependant, tout le monde n’y a pas sa place et la compétition est rude. Tout comme l’est son passé qui est en train de le rattraper.</p><p>Louis fait partie du plus grand boysband au monde et en arriver là lui a demandé beaucoup de travail, ainsi que de sacrifier des parties de son cœur et de son âme. Il est quand même heureux. Peut-être pas aussi heureux qu’il pourrait l’être, mais qui est-il pour se plaindre ?</p><p>Avec Perrie en tant que l’adorable colocataire de Harry, Niall comme son manager, et Liam et Zayn étant les autres membres du groupe de Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Première étape : L’oubli

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Empty Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261096) by [green_feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_feelings/pseuds/green_feelings). 



> Tous les droits de cette histoire reviennent Green_feelings, je n'en fais que la traduction française avec son autorisation, pour laquelle je tiens à la remercier. J'espère que cette histoire et mon travail vous plairont. Le lien vers la VO est juste au dessus !  
> (N'ayant pas de beta, toute erreur est mienne et s'il y a des tournures de phrase bizarres, désolé.)
> 
> L'auteur s'est inspirée du manga Nana de Ai Yazawa, c'est donc normal si vous trouvez des parallèles entre les deux histoires.
> 
> Vous pouvez retrouver une soundtrack faite par letswastetimehere : [ici](http://letswastetimehere.tumblr.com/post/84120421018/listen-here-this-is-for-t-obviously-shes-an)
> 
> Et vous pouvez me retrouver sur twitter : [@acupoflouis_](https://twitter.com/acupoflouis_)  
> Hashtag : #ESficFR - si genre vous voulez en parler sur twitter.
> 
> La traduction est également disponible sur skyrock : [EmptySkies](http://emptyskies.skyrock.com/)  
> Bonne lecture !

« Nous avons actuellement quarante-sept minutes de retard en raison de fortes chutes de neige, » retentit une voix douce à travers la voiture. « Le prochain arrêt est Luton. »

Harry haussa un sourcil et regarda la nuit noire par la fenêtre, seulement illuminée par les flocons de neige lumineux et épais qui tombaient du ciel. Ils se collèrent à la fenêtre, recouvrant le paysage défilant doucement en un doux manteau blanc.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Harry tourna sa tête, regardant une fille d’environ son âge se tenant dans l’allée. Elle tenait un sac à main rose vif et ses cheveux orange, recouverts par un bonnet Mickey Mouse, tombaient en éventail sur un châle en laine également rose. Son manteau était noir et boutonné jusqu’à son cou.

« Est-ce que cette place est prise ? » demanda-t-il, pointant l’étui à guitare occupant le siège à côté de Harry.

Harry scanna automatiquement du regard la voiture, remarquant qu’elle s’était soudainement remplie. Quand il était entré dans le train, il avait été presque vide. Il sourit à la fille, attrapant son étui. « Prise, oui, mais je crois qu’en fait c’est fait pour que des personnes s’assoient dessus, donc… » Il laissa sa phrase traînée, haussant des épaules.

La fille lui sourit également, faisant un pas en arrière pour laisser de la place à Harry quand il se leva précipitamment pour soulever l’étui à guitare et le poser sur les rails au dessus de leurs têtes.

Il repéra une valise à côté d’elle et la pointa du doigt. « Tu veux un coup de main avec ça ? »

« C’est gentil. Merci. » Elle sourit à nouveau, faisant un pas sur le côté pour permettre à Harry d’attraper la valise.

Une fois que Harry fut réinstallé dans son siège, elle se laissa tomber sur celui à côté, laissant échapper un soupir fatigué. Harry jeta un regard vers elle et elle le surprit, un sourire se répandant sur son visage et ses yeux bleus pétillant.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment grosse, » dit-elle. « C’est seulement le manteau qui en donne l’impression. »

Harry fronça ses sourcils. L’avait-il regardé trop sceptiquement ? « Je ne pensais pas que t’étais grosse. »

Le regardant d’un air entendu, elle déboutonna le manteau et le retira de ses épaules avec un haussement. En dessous, elle portait un pull vert qui avait deux tailles de trop pour elle, engloutissant ses mains.

« Eh bien, » commenta Harry. « Peut-être que c’est parce que tes vêtements font tous quelques tailles de trop pour toi. »

« Nan, » répondit-elle. « C’est le style boyfriend. C’est considéré comme mignon. »

« C’est le pull de ton petit-ami, alors ? » demanda Harry.

« Est-ce que tu essaies de me draguer, pas si subtilement que ça ? » répliqua-t-elle. Ses cheveux orange brillaient à la lumière tamisée du train.

Harry ricana, secouant sa tête. « Y-a-t-il une façon de répondre à ça sans avoir l’air d’un connard ? »

Elle fit à nouveau un grand sourire, tendant sa main. « Je suis Perrie, et j’ai bien peur d’avoir un petit-ami. »

Harry n’hésita pas à la serrer. « Harry, » se présenta-t-il. « Et j’ai bien peur de ne pas avoir de petit-ami. »

« T’as une guitare, cependant, » fit remarquer Perrie.

« Ça s’est toujours avéré être le choix le plus sage, » acquiesça Harry. « Ma guitare m’est toujours fidèle. »

Croisant ses jambes, Perrie lui lança un regard curieux. « Ça doit être un peu ennuyant, cependant. »

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté en signe d’interrogation.

« Genre, elle peut seulement dire ce que tu lui fais dire. » Elle haussa des épaules. « C’est ennuyant, non ? »

« J’suppose, » soupira Harry. « J’peux pas me plaindre jusqu’à présent. »

Perrie se tut, fouillant dans son énorme sac à main rose, et Harry se tourna pour regarder à nouveau la neige tomber par la fenêtre. Elle peignit lentement la vitre en blanc, obscurcissant la vue de Harry sur le paysage. C’était en quelque sorte une marque caractéristique que Harry avait fini par associer à la neige ; recouvrir et brouiller sa vue. C’était une des raisons pour laquelle il n’aimait pas la neige.

Le bruyant début d’une musique à sa droite le fit légèrement sursauter puis tourner sa tête vers Perrie. Elle lui lança un regard plein d’excuse, tandis qu’elle sortait son téléphone qui faisait résonner une chanson pop – Harry l’avait déjà entendu à la radio.

« Salut, bébé, » répondit-elle gaiement. « Je suis dans le train, oui. »

Harry l’observa se mordiller la lèvre et se demanda ce que la personne à l’autre bout était en train de dire pour que son visage s’assombrisse de cette façon.

« Je suis désolé, marmonna Perrie. « Je sais. C’est à cause de la neige, apparemment. Je prendrai un taxi, ne t’en fais pas. » Elle s’arrêta. « Je comprends. A toute à l’heure. »

Quand elle coupa la communication, Harry haussa un sourcil. De toute évidence, son petit-ami ne viendrait pas la récupérer, de ce qu’il avait compris du petit bout qu’il avait pu entendre. Quel connard, pensa Harry alors qu’il ouvrait son sac à dos pour sortir deux paquets de gâteaux.

« Gâteau ? » proposa-t-il, levant les deux paquets.

Perrie tourna son visage vers lui, clignant des yeux. « Ouais, » finit-elle par répondre. « Bien sûr. »

« Crème pâtissière ou bourbon ? »

« En fait, » dit Perrie, pointant le paquet jaune puis le violet, « tu dois les manger ensemble, comme un – »

« Sandwich, » dit Harry en finissant sa phrase et souriant radieusement. « C’est comme ça que je les mange aussi ! »

« C’est tellement meilleur que quand tu les manges individuellement, » acquiesça-t-elle.

Harry sourit, lui tendit deux biscuits, puis en prit deux pour lui, posant ensuite les paquets entre eux.

« Donc, » demanda Perrie, mâchant ses gâteaux, des miettes tombant sur son châle rose. « Pour quoi tu vas à Londres ? »

Harry haussa des épaules. « J’emménage là-haut. »

« Oh ? D’où est-ce que tu viens, alors ? » Perrie posa son coude sur l’accoudoir entre eux, sa main supportant son menton.

« Cheshire, » répondit Harry, inclinant un peu plus le haut de son corps vers la fenêtre. « Et toi ? »

« Je suis de Londres, » déclara Perrie.

« On ne dirait pas. »

Elle sourit. « C’est vrai. J’ai grandi à Shields, pas très loin de Newcastle, » expliqua-t-elle. « C’est là que j’étais. J’ai été voir mes parents. »

« T’as passé Noël à la maison, alors ? » demanda Harry.

Perrie hocha de la tête. « Et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire à Londres ? »

« Musique, » marmonna Harry en réponse. « J’suis musicien et on ne découvre pas vraiment une nouvelle vedette de la pop dans un village dans le Cheshire. Donc j’emménage à Londres. Il y a beaucoup plus de chances de percer dans l’industrie musicale là-bas, de rencontrer les bonnes personnes et d’y arriver finalement. »

« Cool, » dit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Quel genre de musique tu fais ? Tu peux chanter quelque chose pour moi ? »

Harry fronça ses sourcils. « Pas dans le train. »

« Euh, » siffla Perrie, faisant une grimace. « Ce n’est pas l’esprit. Être gêné de chanter devant des gens ne va pas te faire vendre des disques, chéri. »

« J’suis pas gêné, » répliqua Harry, sentant une moue étirer ses lèvres. « Je ne veux juste pas déranger les gens. »

Perrie sourit largement, et Harry remarqua son nez se plisser et ses joues creuser des petites fossettes. « T’es mignon. »

« Qui drague qui maintenant ? » Il sentit ses joues rougir et tourna à nouveau son visage vers la fenêtre, mais rencontra seulement un mur blanc. « Mais, merci, je suppose. »

« Regarde ça, » fit remarquer Perrie, posant une main contre la vitre. « Est-ce que le train est toujours en train d’avancer ? »

« On dirait, » dit Harry. « J’espère. »

Soudainement, Perrie attrapa son bras et regarda Harry avec des yeux écarquillés et inquiets. Harry sursauta automatiquement, son bras se tendant un peu sous son contact. « T’as un endroit où dormir, hein ? Genre, t’as déjà un appartement. »

La tension de Harry disparut et il rigola doucement. « Je n’ai pas encore mon propre appartement, non. »

« Quoi ? » Elle le regarda bouche bée. « Tu peux rester chez moi cette nuit. Tu vas crever de froid avec ce temps. »

« C’est gentil, » répondit Harry. Ça l’était réellement. En ce qui concernait Harry, ils étaient de parfaits étranger, donc que Perrie lui offre un lit pour la nuit était un geste très généreux.

« Ça ne dérangerait pas Colin, » ajouta-t-elle.

« Ton petit-ami ? » supposa Harry.

Perrie hocha de la tête. « Il a un énorme appartement. Tu peux dormir sur le canapé. »

« Merci. Je squatte déjà chez un ami, cependant. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mon meilleur ami. » Harry pinça ses lèvres, prenant un autre biscuit. « Il est venu à Londres quand on a finit le lycée. Il fait des études de communication à la fac. »

« Qu’est-ce que t’as fait, toi ? » demanda Perrie. « Après le lycée ? »

Harry haussa une épaule. « J’ai été à Manchester, j’ai commencé à étudier la musique, mais je ne suis pas trop dans la théorie. J’ai besoin d’écrire des chansons et de les jouer. C’est ce que je veux faire. »

« Je te comprends, » dit-elle, grignotant aussi un autre sandwich de biscuit. « Londres est l’endroit pour y arriver. »

« Tu fais aussi de la musique ? »

Perrie secoua sa tête. « Nan. J’suis en école d’arts. Mode et design. »

Harry se redressa, se tournant vers elle. « C’est cool. Tu dessines des vêtements, fais des défiler de mode et tout ? »

« Parfois, » répondit-elle avec un sourire timide. « J’suis pas vraiment douée. »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Ne te rabaisse pas. J’suis sûr que t’es vraiment douée. »

Perrie rigola. « Comment le saurais-tu ? Tu ne me connais même pas. »

« Je connais les gens, » déclara Harry. « Et t’es le genre de personne qui est douée avec la mode. Tu en as certainement l’air. »

« Merci, » marmonna-t-elle doucement.

« Alors, ton petit-ami est aussi créateur ? Ou encore mieux, » supposa Harry avec enthousiasme. « C’était ton mannequin ? »

Jouant avec les manches de son pull trop grand, Perrie rit d’un air embarrassé. « Nan. Il n’est pas vraiment dans tout ça. Il n’a pas beaucoup d’intérêt pour les arts, le design et la mode. »

Harry fronça ses sourcils. « Qu’est-ce qu’il fait, alors ? »

« Il a fini ses études et travaille dans un cabinet d’avocat. Il sera un très bon avocat. »

« Intéressant, » commenta Harry.

« Il est vraiment super, » lui assura Perrie. Il se demanda qui elle essayait réellement de convaincre.

« Ça doit être un bon gars, » acquiesça Harry, poussant son épaule avec la sienne. « Il a fait une assez bonne prise, après tout. »

« Est-ce que tu flirtes aussi impudemment avec toutes les filles ? » demanda Perrie, un sourire venant se nicher aux coins de sa bouche.

« Et les garçons, » répondit Harry, souriant en retour.

+++

Avec plus d’une heure de tard, le train entra finalement en gare de Clapham Junction. Harry cligna des yeux de confusion quand une voix amicale les informa à travers les haut-parleurs des destinations possibles et s’excusa pour le retard.

Perrie se leva de son siège. « C’est là que je dois sortir. »

« Idem, » dit Harry. « Ces quelques heures sont littéralement passées à la vitesse de la lumière. »

Perrie sourit en coin, mettant son manteau. « C’est vrai. Le temps passe rapidement quand tu t’amuses, hein ? »

Harry hocha de la tête, attrapant son étui à guitare et son sac à dos.

« C’est tout ce que tu as ? » demanda Perrie, portant son énorme sac à main et sa valise, alors qu’ils s’approchaient des portes.

« Juste moi et ma guitare, » souffla Harry.

Une fois hors du train, Perrie remit le bonnet Mickey Mouse sur ses cheveux orange. « Eh bien, j’espère que ton ami a des vêtements pour toi, alors. »

Harry rigola. « Je les ai déjà envoyé. »

« C’était sympa de te rencontrer, Harry, » dit-elle, tendant sa main. « Je me suis jamais autant amusé pendant un voyage en train. »

« De même, » acquiesça Harry, agrippant sa main, pas trop fermement. Ses doigts étaient fins et délicats. « Comment est-ce que tu rentres ? Colin vient te récupérer ? »

« Je vais prendre le métro, » répondit Perrie. « C’est juste à quelques stations. »

« Je pourrais te raccompagner, » proposa Harry. « Il est tard. »

Perrie sourit, avançant pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de Harry. « T’es un vrai gentleman, Harry. Mais je prends le métro tous les soirs. J’y suis habituée. »

Ce qui ne signifiait pas que c’était normal. Mais, eh bien, Harry ne voulait pas donner l’impression d’être quelqu’un qui stéréotypait les femmes. Si Perrie disait qu’elle irait bien, il devait faire confiance à son jugement. « Très bien. Fais attention à toi. »

« Toi aussi ! » Elle lui fit un signe de la main lorsqu’elle s’éloigna.

Harry resta sur le quai, secouant sa main en retour et l’observant disparaître dans la foule. Quand il ne put plus la voir, il sentit soudainement un vide submerger sa poitrine, serrant son cœur, et pour la première fois depuis que Perrie s’était assise à côté de lui, Harry fut à nouveau anxieux.

Pendant un moment, il resta juste là, regardant à gauche puis à droite, comme s’il s’attendait à ce que quelqu’un vienne vers lui, dise son prénom. Quelqu’un qui avait attendu son arrivée.

Niall l’attendait, se dit-il. Niall était là et il était heureux que Harry emménage à Londres, même alors que Harry était encore réticent à cette décision.

Cependant, Harry ne pouvait pas prendre des décisions pendant le reste de sa vie en se basant sur une erreur dans son passé. Londres était grand, et il n’y avait aucun moyen qu’il ne voie même une trace de ce passé ici.

Prenant une profonde respiration, Harry chercha la sortie lorsque quelqu’un lui fonça dedans et lui jeta un regard empli de colère, marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant à « bouge, connard. » Bienvenue à Londres, pensa Harry en se mordant la lèvre. Il ajusta son étui à guitare, défroissa sa veste et avança vers la gauche, descendant du quai submergé par une mer d’inconnus.

Un éclairage public pâle se posa sur lui lorsqu’il arriva en haut des escaliers qui menaient à l’extérieur de la gare. La première vue de Londres qu’il eut fut un panneau publicitaire de l’autre côté de la rue, montrant une publicité pour un quelconque chewing-gum. Un bleu vif, du vert et du rose coloraient l’affiche, faite pour attirer immédiatement le regard.

Ce qui attirait encore plus le regard était les trois garçons posant pour la publicité. Harry s’arrêta à nouveau et observa leurs visages, il vit de longs cils et des pommettes saillantes, un regard doux et des muscles prononcés. Des cheveux doux comme des plumes et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Trois sourires parfaitement impeccables, laissant apparaître des dents blanches. Pendant un moment, tout ce que Harry put faire fut de la fixer avant de se retourner avec un forcement de sourcils dur, baissant son regard.

C’était ce à quoi il s’était attendu que Londres soit. Bubblegum Pop à la surface. Heureusement, il y avait plus en dessous, quelque chose de différent, plus brut et authentique. Quelque chose que Harry voulait être.

Il ne finirait pas par faire semblant d’être quelqu’un qu’il n’était pas.

+++

« Hazza ! »

Harry se retrouva tiré dans une étreinte chaleureuse, des grandes mains appuyant contre son dos, des cheveux épais se frottant contre sa joue.

« Salut, Niall, » dit-il, serrant également son ami.

« Mec, t’es en retard. J’ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas, après tout. » Niall recula, ses cheveux blonds en désordre, portant un pull d’hiver et un jogging. « Il est plus de minuit ! »

« J’ai rendu mon appartement à Manchester et déménager de chez ma mère, » lui rappela Harry. « Je n’avais pas d’autre choix que de venir ici. La neige n’a pas rendu ça très facile, cependant. »

« C’est tellement génial, » dit Niall avec enthousiasme, se retournant pour laisser entrer Harry dans l’appartement. « Que tu sois ici. Est-ce que t’as déjà trouvé un boulot ? »

Harry rigola, parce que Niall donnait l’impression que tout était si facile. « Je cherche toujours. Dès que j’en trouve un, j’essayerai de passer autant de temps possible à vendre ma musique. »

« Babs ? » cria soudainement Niall, passant sa tête dans l’une des pièces. « Harry est là ! »

Une fille apparut de la pièce, de longs cheveux foncés attachés en une queue de cheval et des yeux bleus brillants. Harry l’avait vu en photo – Niall lui en avait envoyé des millions depuis qu’ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble un an auparavant – mais elle était définitivement encore plus magnifique en personne. Elle flottait littéralement dans un cardigan marron, ses pieds recouverts par d’énormes pantoufles en forme de grenouille. « Oh, salut ! Je suis Barbara, » salua-t-elle Harry, allant directement lui faire un câlin. « Niall m’a tellement parlé de toi. »

Harry tapota légèrement son dos. « Merci de me laisser rester ici. »

« Pas de problème, chéri, » lui dit-elle. « Les amis de Niall sont toujours les bienvenus. »

« Bon, Harry doit être crevé, » dit Niall. « On peut parler pendant le petit-déjeuner demain matin. »

« Ça me semble très bien, » acquiesça Harry, sentant la fatiguée d’une journée passée à voyager peser sur ses os.

« Je vais te préparer le canapé, » proposa Barbara, disparaissant dans une autre pièce.

« La cuisine est juste là, » Niall pointa vers sa gauche. « Et la salle de bain est par là, » ajouta-t-il. « Si t’as besoin quoi que ce soit, dis-le-moi. »

« Ça ira, Ni, » lui assura Harry. « Vraiment, merci de me laisser rester ici. Je commencerai à chercher un appartement dès que j’ai un boulot. »

« Je sais, Haz, ne t’en fais pas. » Niall lui sourit largement avant de plonger à nouveau dedans. « C’est tellement bon de t’avoir ici, » marmonna-t-il, étreignant fermement Harry. « Tu m’as manqué. »

« Tu m’as manqué aussi, » répondit immédiatement Harry. « C’était pas pareil à la maison sans – » son souffle se coupa légèrement et Harry ferma ses yeux. « Toi, » dit-il finalement.

Niall se recula, se tenant aux bras de Harry. « Aucun d’entre nous pouvait rester là-bas pour toujours, Harry. »

Harry haussa des épaules. « Je suppose. »

« Est-ce que tu vas, genre – »

« C’est Londres, Niall, » lui rappela Harry. « C’est trop grand pour retrouver une unique personne. »

« Cette personne en particulier ne serait pas si difficile à retrouver, je pense. » Niall haussa un sourcil.

« Ce n’est pas pour ça que je suis venu ici, » répondit simplement Harry. « Je suis ici pour moi. »

Souriant, Niall serra ses bras. « Tu vas réussir, Haz. »

« Ton lit est prêt, Harry, » dit Barbara derrière eux. « Tu voudrais un thé avant de te coucher ? »

« Oui, » répondit Niall pour Harry.

« Je vais te préparer une tasse. » Barbara disparut dans la cuisine.

« Bonne nuit, Hazza, » dit Niall, la suivant, et Harry se tourna pour attraper son sac à dos.

Il verrouilla la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et retira son jeans et son pull, se changeant dans un jogging confortable et un tee-shirt large. Son reflet dans le miroir montra un visage pâle, des cernes foncés sous ses yeux et des cheveux gras.

Lentement, Harry leva son bras et traça avec un doigt les deux lettres encrés dans la partie inférieure. Il fixa le petit mot, n’y ayant même pas pensé depuis un long moment. C’était comme s’il brûlait un trou dans sa peau à présent.

Secouant sa tête, Harry baissa son bras, couvrit le tatouage avec la manche et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de sa brosse à dents. Il prit son temps, nettoyant soigneusement son visage et laissa l’eau chaude réchauffer ses doigts gelés.

L’appartement était silencieux et sombre quand il ressortit de la salle de bain et Harry trébucha deux fois en se dirigeant vers le salon. Il glissa sous la grosse couverture, se mettant en boule et attrapant la tasse de thé sur la table.

Yorkshire Tea, pensa Harry, mordant sa lèvre alors que le thé chaud brûla sa langue. Obstinément, il en but plus, ignorant la chaleur fiévreuse que ça laissait dans sa gorge. Il ne perdrait pas, il ne ferait pas machine arrière cette fois.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il éteignit la petite lampe à côté du canapé et ferma ses yeux.

+++

Pour son premier jour, Harry était réellement assez content de lui. Juste après le petit-déjeuner, il avait décollé, allant dans des cafés, des magasins de vêtements, des boulangeries, des crèches et des écoles. Il avait été dans plusieurs boutiques, distribuant des candidatures, et il ne s’était autorisé aucune distraction à cette tâche pendant toute la journée.

Il pouvait seulement espérer qu’au moins un de ces endroits l’appellerait très bientôt.  
  


Quand il eut quitté la dernière boutique, il avait trouvé un message de Niall sur son téléphone, lui disant de venir au pub pour le dîner, suivi par une adresse. Ce ne fut pas difficile de trouver ce pub en particulier – il n’était pas très loin de l’appartement de Niall et situé dans High Street.

Harry s’arrêta devant le bâtiment, jetant un coup d’œil aux lettres dorées délavées et vives au dessus de la porte en bois semblant lourde. _The Anchor’s Rope_. C’était bien ici, alors, décida Harry en se souvenant du message de Niall.

Ouvrant la porte, Harry laissa derrière lui l’air frais de janvier et entra dans le pub. Les lumières étaient basses, de la musique résonnait tout doucement de quelque part au dessus de la tête de Harry et chaque table était vide. Juste le genre d’endroit qu’il avait cherché, vraiment. Après avoir passé des heures à être coincé dans le métro, compressé entre des étrangers et à arpenter des rues remplies de gens et leur bavardage, Harry apprécia vraiment le calme du pub.

Sans aucun autre client autour, il put seulement supposer que l’endroit n’était pas vraiment bien, mais il ne s’en souciait pas trop. Il avait juste besoin d’un repas chaud, peut-être une tasse de thé ou un coca, et il les avait préférablement besoin pour moins de dix livres.

Niall lui avait répondu qu’il serait là dans une vingtaine de minute, donc Harry décida qu’à la place de d’errer dans les environs, il pourrait tout aussi bien attendre ici.

Se laissant tomber sur une chaise, il repoussa ses cheveux de son visage et regarda vers le bar, l’étagère qui exposait tous genres d’alcools. Il avait choisi une table dans le coin, à l’abri des regards. Ce n’était pas nécessaire dans un pub vide, mais Harry se sentit plus à l’aise et au chaud dans le coin. Il y avait une cheminée de l’autre côté de la pièce et, pendant un moment, Harry espéra vraiment qu’elle soit allumée. Il se serait définitivement assis à côté du feu et sorti son livre de poche.

« Oh, » entendit-il une voix surprise dire ensuite. « Bienvenue ! »

Harry tourna sa tête pour regarder à nouveau vers le bar, où une fille était apparue, et il cligna deux fois des yeux avant de pencher sa tête sur le côté, parce que – il la connaissait. Des cheveux orange, un joli visage, des yeux bleus entourés par de l’eyeliner noir. Harry put seulement la fixer.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec mon visage ? » demanda Perrie.

« Euh… » Harry se mordit la lèvre. C’était gênant. « On s’est rencontré dans le train hier ? »

« Vraiment ? » répliqua-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils.

Rougissant, Harry détourna son regard. « En fait – »

« Je plaisante, Harry, » aboya-t-elle ensuite, rigolant fortement. « T’aurais dû voir ta tête ? »

Harry lui répondit avec une moue.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? J’pensais pas te revoir. » Elle se pencha sur le comptoir. « Pas que je m’en plains. »

« L’ami dont je te parlais ? Il vit dans le coin et il m’a dit de le rejoindre ici, » expliqua-t-il

« On est pas encore ouvert, » dit Perrie, faisant le tour du comptoir.

« Oh, désolé. » Harry attrapa sa veste et son sac à dos, se levant de sa chaise. « Je n’avais pas remarqué. »

« C’est pas grave, » répondit-elle, venant vers sa table et se laissant tomber sur la chaise en face de celle de Harry. « Reste. Ce n’est pas comme si on pouvait se permettre de mettre des clients dehors. »

« Je peux partir, si ça t’attire des problèmes, » proposa Harry.

« Nan. » Elle sourit, une fascinante nuance de violet sur ses lèvres. « C’est sympa d’avoir de la compagnie. Généralement je m’assois juste derrière le bar et fais mes ongles jusqu’à dix heures. »

Harry sourit. « Est-ce que ton patron le sait ? »

« J’ai bien peur qu’il le sache, oui. » Elle haussa des épaules, croisant ses jambes. Elle portait une jupe orange avec des pois bleus et des collants marron. « Alors, qu’est-ce que tu voudrais ? »

« Du thé ? Et, est-ce que vous servez à manger ? »

« La cuisine n’est pas encore ouverte, mais dans trente minutes je peux demander à Phil de te faire quelque chose. » Elle se leva. « Le thé arrive tout de suite. »

« Merci, » dit poliment Harry, puis il entrelaça ses mains sur la table.

En préparant le thé, Perrie continua de bavarder joyeusement avec lui. « Alors, comment ça s’est passé jusqu’à présent ? T’as déjà vendu des disques ? »

Harry rigola. « Evidemment non. J’ai été cherché un boulot aujourd’hui. »

« Hé, » dit Perrie, le pointant du doigt alors qu’elle revenait vers lui, posant la tasse devant Harry. « Peux-tu quand même payer ce thé ? »

« Bien sûr, » grogna Harry. « De toute façon, t’as dit que je pouvais rester. »

Elle souriait, se penchant en avant pour caresser doucement sa main. « Et je le pensais vraiment. J’aime réellement parler avec les clients. J’ai rencontré des personnes assez intéressantes ici. »

Curieux, Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Quel genre de personnes ? »

« Il y a ce gars qui se produit ici chaque vendredi soir, » répondit-elle. « Il est super. Pas très bavard, très calme, mais quand il commence à chanter – wow ! » Elle mit ses paumes en l’air. « Et il est vraiment sympa. »

« Un musicien ? » Harry sentit son intérêt le chatouiller. « Donc il va jouer aujourd’hui ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Perrie. « Puis il y a cette vieille dame qui vient de temps en temps. Elle a presque quatre-vingt-dix ans, mais elle jure que c’est le cidre Gaymers à la poire qui maintient sa jeunesse. Elle est tellement adorable. »

Harry sourit. « Elle a l’air. »

« Hé Perrie, » appela quelqu’un depuis le bar et Harry leva son regard pour voir un homme avec de fins cheveux bruns penché par-dessus le comptoir. « J’aurais besoin d’un coup de main en cuisine. »

« J’arrive, » répondit Perrie avec entrain, avant de se retourner vers Harry. « Apprécie ton thé. Je vais dire à Phil de te préparer quelque chose de bon. »

« Merci, » dit Harry puis il l’observa partir vers la cuisine.

Le silence l’engloutit, seul un bruit léger venant de la cuisine de temps en temps le coupait, et Harry sourit légèrement. Il sirota son thé alors qu’il regardait la neige commencer à tomber en de gros flocons à l’extérieur, peignant la rue en un gris flou.

Il passerait une soirée tranquille, décida Harry. Juste un verre avec Niall, un repas chaud et une conversation agréable, avant de rentrer ainsi Harry rattraperait un peu de sommeil.

+++

Harry se souvint brièvement de ce plan lorsqu’il finit un autre verre de bière plusieurs heures plus tard. Il faisait noir dehors et le pub était très animé.

La lumière était toujours faible, mais elle semblait dorée, chaleureuse et accueillante à présent. Perrie était derrière le comptoir, parlant avec les gars assis sur les tabourets, descendant des bières et des whisky. Elle était rayonnante, vraiment, et Harry se retrouva à la fixer très souvent.

Ce n’était pas qu’il était attiré par elle. Cette partie avait été claire depuis le début – avait été claire depuis que Harry avait eu seize ans et était tombé amoureux du capitaine de l’équipe de football du lycée. Le truc était que, même si Harry était gay, il savait apprécier une jolie fille. Et Perrie était certainement très jolie. Elle avait un sourire honnête, n’était pas fausse et semblait ne pas se soucier du jugement des autres.

Dans la tête de Harry, ces traits rendaient une personne intéressante indépendamment de son sexe.

« Quelqu’un a un béguin, » recoula Josh. Il enfonça un doigt dans le flanc de Harry et ricana.

Harry se tourna vers lui avec un froncement. Josh était l’un des clients réguliers, aussi, de ce que Harry avait découvert. Il travaillait pour une compagnie pétrolière, quelque chose à propos de l’environnement et des ressources avait été dans la description du boulot. Harry n’arrivait pas tout à fait à s’en souvenir.

Mais Josh était sympa et plutôt drôle. Il avait un bon sens de l’humour et il payait également les verres de Harry, ce qui était encore plus sympa.

« Un béguin ? » Harry se souvint de ce qu’il avait dit, revenant dessus.

« Toi, » souligna Josh. « T’es à fond sur Perrie. »

Harry rigola sèchement. « Ouais, non. Je ne le suis vraiment pas. Elle est super, cependant. »

« Allez, gamin, » le taquina Josh. « Tu peux me le dire. Je vois les regards que tu lui lances. »

« J’suis vraiment pas attiré par elle, » protesta Harry.

« Elle a un copain de toute façon, » intervint Niall, posant sa pinte. « Mais je parie qu’elle te l’a déjà dit. Elle ne peut pas se la fermer à son sujet. »

Harry fronça ses sourcils. Ça avait été assez surprenant de découvrir que Niall et Perrie se connaissaient. Mais en y réfléchissant, Niall était un client régulier du pub, alors évidemment qu’ils se connaissaient. « Ouais, elle l’a mentionné quelques fois. Mais, je ne suis pas intéressé. Elle est, genre, vraiment belle et je comprends pourquoi tous les gars au bar la draguent. Mais, » ajouta-t-il, puis il fit un signe du menton dans la direction du roux jouant de la guitare à gauche du bar. Il avait un visage rond et une peau pâle, ses cils étaient tellement légers qu’ils étaient seulement visibles quand il regardait vers le bas. « Je suis plus intéressé par ce gars. »

Josh haussa un sourcil. « Donc t’es l’un d’eux. »

Harry haussa des épaules. « L’un d’eux ? »

« Est-ce que je devrais toucher un mot à Ed pour toi ? » Josh lui fit un clin d’œil. « J’suis pas sûr qu’il soit attiré par les garçons, cependant. »

« Ed, alors ? » souffla Harry, alors qu’il regardait vers le garçon grattant sa guitare. _L’un d’eux_ , répéta-t-il dans sa tête et il essaya d’ignorer la connotation négative. Il ne pensait pas que révéler qu’il était gay à ce moment-là serait très judicieux. Niall le savait, évidemment, c’était probablement la raison pour laquelle il restait silencieux à cet instant, mais Josh flipperait probablement un – il ne semblait pas être du genre intolérant, mais peut-être que ça serait une information un peu trop personnelle à partager lors d’une première rencontre. « Merci, mais je ne suis pas intéressé par lui de cette façon. Je suis intéressé par sa musique. »

« Eh bien, » dit Josh d’un air songeur. » Je peux quand même lui parler de toi. Je suppose que t’es toi-même musicien ? » Il fit un geste vers Niall se trouvant en face d’eux. « Puisque t’es ami avec celui-là. »

Harry hocha de la tête. « Il est plutôt bon. J’aimerai écouter plus de ses chansons. »

« Il sera ravi de te les jouer, » lui assura Niall. « Et il va te demander d’entendre certaines des tiennes en retour. Pourquoi tu ne joues pas quelque chose maintenant ? »

Baissant sa tête, Harry rigola doucement. « Nan. C’est à son tour là. J’aime bien l’écouter. »

« Je vais lui demander de nous rejoindre, » Josh le mentionna simplement puis se leva de sa chaise. « Et vous pourrez jouer ensemble après. »

« Non, vraiment je… » Harry se tut lorsque Josh roula des yeux et s’éloigna. Il l’observa bavarder avec le garçon aux cheveux roux – Ed, se corrigea Harry dans sa tête – tandis qu’il accordait sa guitare. Ed lui sourit, le salua avec une poignée de main et ils rigolèrent à propos de quelque chose. Puis Ed posa sa guitare et se leva, faisant un petit signe de la main à Perrie, auquel elle répondit avec un hochement de la tête et un clin d’œil.

« Mets-en quatre, chérie, » dit fortement Josh puis il pointa leur table, quand il revint. « Ed, voici Harry. Il est arrivé à Londres hier. »

« Salut, » dit Ed, s’asseyant sur la chaise à côté de Harry. « Comment t’as fini ici de tous les endroits de Londres ? »

« J’connais personne à Londres à part Niall, » dit Harry en haussant légèrement ses épaules, repoussant ses boucles de devant son visage. « C’est pas trop blindé ici ; ni trop cher. »

« Ouais, » acquiesça Ed. « C’est pas Primrose Hill. »

Niall ricana. Un groupe de personnes qui était dans un coin près de la fenêtre partirent en étant bruyants, criant des mots les uns entre les autres. Quand la porte se referma derrière eux, ce fut soudainement beaucoup plus calme dans le pub. Harry jeta un regard circulaire et remarqua qu’il ne restait plus qu’eux et trois hommes âgés au bar.

« Cependant, il y a un plus grand public dans les pubs de Primrose Hill, » affirma Niall.

« J’pense pas qu’ils apprécieraient ma musique. » Ed haussa des épaules et se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise. « Je ne chante pas exactement sur leur style de vie. »

Harry soupira, croisant ses mains sur la table. « J’pense pas que ces personnes ne peuvent pas s’identifier à la perte et la peur, ou à l’amour et le bonheur, simplement parce qu’ils ont plus d’argent que les autres. »

Pendant un moment, Ed fut silencieux puis il sourit. « C’est probablement vrai. »

« Et voilà ! » Perrie vint à leur table et posa cinq pintes de bière, avant de se laisser tomber dans la chaise à côté de Josh.

« Est-ce que Phil va décompter ça de ton salaire ? » demanda Niall avec un sourcil haussé.

Perrie sourit. « Non, c’est pour vous. » Elle tendit sa main. « Vous alliez payer pour ces quatre-là de toute façon. Qu’est-ce qu’une de plus ? »

Niall secoua sa tête, mais il mit quand même deux billets dans sa paume. « T’es une sacré effrontée. J’sais même pas comment t’as réussi à te trouver un copain. »

« Colin trouve que je suis mignonne, » lui dit Perrie avant de boire une grande partie de son verre. Harry fronça légèrement ses sourcils, parce que ça ne devrait vraiment pas être aussi mignon, de voir une fille boire. Cependant, d’une certaine manière, ça allait bien à Perrie.

« Est-ce que Colin est ton petit-ami ? » demanda Ed.

Souriant radieusement, Perrie se tourna vers et Niall grogna. « Mauvaise question, mec. Elle ne va pas arrêter de parler de lui maintenant. »

« Pas vrai, » se plaignit Perrie, se penchant par-dessus la table pour frapper le bras de Niall. « Désolé d’être la seule personne ici qui est réellement heureuse en amour et ne fait pas que chanter sur le sujet. »

Niall lui lança un regard indignée, avant de cacher son visage derrière son verre, prenant une grosse gorgée.

Harry fronça ses sourcils en direction de Niall, se demandant ce qu’il n’allait pas exactement, mais il décida de ne pas lui poser la question devant toutes ces personnes. « Est-ce que t’as venu à Londres avec Colin ? » demanda Harry, parce que si Perrie aimait parler de son petit-ami, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il préférait l’écouter parler plutôt que Josh lui demande des choses personnelles.

« Pas vraiment, » répondit-elle. « Il est venu ici en premier. Mais je me sentais seule sans lui, donc je l’ai suivi il y a quelques mois. »

« C’est bien, » commenta Harry. « J’veux dire, avoir quelqu’un sans qui tu ne peux pas vivre. » Il pensa au premier jour où il s’était réveillé tout seul dans son lit, à ce qu’il avait ressenti quand il s’était rendu compte qu’il se réveillerait tout seul pour le reste de sa vie – que ça ne serait plus jamais la même, même si un jour, quelqu’un d’autre serait là à ses côtés.

Ça faisait toujours mal.

« On ne se voit pas beaucoup, cependant. Entre lui avec son cabinet d’avocats et moi à l’école d’arts. Alors on passe peu de temps ensemble. » Perrie fit la moue.

« C’est pour ça qu’on a toujours seulement entendu parler de ce mec, mais qu’on ne l’a jamais vraiment rencontré, » dit Josh à Harry. « Personnellement, je pense qu’elle a tout inventé et qu’en fait, il n’y a aucun petit-copain. »

« Ta gueule, Josh. » Perrie se retourna vers lui. « Colin a mieux à faire que rencontrer des clients réguliers du pub où je travaille. »

Harry fronça ses sourcils. « Attends, » dit-il doucement. « Donc il ne vient pas te chercher après ton service ? Comment tu rentres chez toi ? »

Perrie sembla un peu confuse. « Je marche. Ou je prends le métro. »

« Toute seule ? »

« Qu’est-ce qui est si surprenant ? » Perrie regarda Niall, et Harry remarqua qu’il souriait simplement dans son verre. « Je suis une grande fille, j’ai pas besoin que mon copain vienne me chercher au boulot. »

Harry la regarda pendant un moment, réfléchissant prudemment à ses mots. « J’sais pas. Je ne laisserais juste pas ma copine rentrer toute seule la nuit. Peu importe à quel point je suis occupé, je passerais la chercher. »

Perrie resta sans voix, apparemment, et Josh poussa son bras avec son coude. « Maintenant tu aimerais que Harry soit ton petit-ami, hein ? »

« Je ne connais même pas Harry depuis un jour, » répliqua Perrie. « Mais sa copine est assez chanceuse, je dois l’admettre. »

Harry baissa son regard vers la table et essaya de cacher le rougissement qui réchauffait ses joues.

« J’pense pas qu’il ait une copine, » fit remarquer Ed à voix basse.

« Je n’en ai pas, » acquiesça Harry et ce ne fut bizarrement pas grave que, apparemment, Ed semble réussit à lire à travers lui. Il n’avait aucune idée de comment Ed le faisait exactement, mais il sembla comprendre, saisir immédiatement l’esprit de Harry.

« Quoi ? » souffla Perrie. « Il devrait vraiment y avoir une fille profitant d’à quel point tu serais un petit-ami parfait. »

« Perrie va maintenant faire de sa mission de te trouver une fille, » l’avertit Niall et Harry mordit sa langue.

« Bonne chance, » commenta Ed avant de se tourner vers Harry et pointer l’étui à guitare se trouvant derrière lui. « Tu joues ? »

Reconnaissant pour la distraction, Harry hocha de la tête. « Ouais. Je joue un peu. »

« Cool. » Ed pencha sa tête sur le côté avec un sourire. « T’es partant pour un petit bœuf ? »

« Toujours, » répondit Harry, suivant Ed jusqu’à l’avant du bar et laissant derrière lui toutes ces discussions à propos de relations, partenaires et petits-amis parfaits.

+++

« Les garçons, » dit Perrie, se penchant contre le bar, un trousseau de clés pendant d’un anneau autour de son doigt. « Je dois fermer le pub maintenant. »

Harry regarda sa montre et découvrit qu’il était plus de minuit et que le bar était complètement vide, à l’exception de lui, Niall et Ed assis sur des tabourets, une guitare sur les genoux de Niall.

« Désolé, Pez, » marmonna Ed et il prit son étui à guitare. « J’ai en quelque sorte oublié l’heure. »

« C’est pas grave, » lui dit Perrie. « Que diriez-vous de jouer ensemble vendredi prochain ? On dirait que t’as bien aimé, Ed. »

Ce dernier haussa des épaules et regarda Harry. « Eh bien, c’était sympa de jouer avec quelqu’un d’autre pour une fois. Si t’as le temps ? »

Harry hocha vivement de la tête – il savait qu’il devait avoir l’air d’un parfait idiot, honteusement enthousiasme d’avoir une chance de jouer correctement avec Ed. « J’adorerais ! »

« Super ! » Ed tendit son poing et Harry le cogna promptement avec le sien. « Tu dois me montrer l’arrangement de ta version de Sweet Disposition. Ça serait sympa si on pouvait la jouer ensemble. »

Tout en mettant sa veste, Harry acquiesça. « Bien sûr. J’aimerais beaucoup. »

« Pourquoi personne ne me le demande ? » geignit Niall.

« Tu peux être notre invité spécial sur une chanson, » autorisa Harry. Il sourit en coin, ébouriffant les cheveux de Niall.

Perrie éteignit toutes les lumières sauf celle au dessus du bar et ouvrit la porte, attendant qu’ils la rejoignent. Harry mit son sac à dos sur ses épaules avant de sortir, Ed et Niall juste derrière lui.

« Tu vis loin d’ici ? » demanda Harry à Perrie, pendant qu’elle verrouillait la porte.

« A environ vingt minutes à pied d’ici. » Elle mit les clés dans sa poche et ajusta son énorme sac à main sur son épaule. Harry se demanda ce qu’elle avait exactement dedans – pourquoi elle avait tout le temps besoin d’autant de chose avec elle. Il était plus grand que celui qu’il avait pour voyager. Et Harry avait avec lui tout ce qu’il avait essentiellement besoin.

« C’est assez loin, » dit-il.

« Tu te sentirais mieux si on la raccompagnait ? » demanda Ed sur un ton amusé.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop ? Sinon, je peux la raccompagner tout seul, » proposa Harry, baladant son regard d’Ed à Niall.

« Aucun de vous n’a à me raccompagner, » intervint Perrie. « Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse, Harry. »

« Je ne dis pas ça. Mais c’est dangereux pour une jolie fille de marcher dans des rues sombres toute seule la nuit. »

Perrie plissa son nez dans une expression amusée. « Aw, chéri, toi aussi tu es très beau. Merci pour le compliment. »

« Je suis sérieux, » protesta Harry. « J’ai nulle part où être de toute façon, alors ce n’est pas un problème pour moi de te raccompagner jusqu’à ton appartement. »

« Peu importe, » abandonna-t-elle. « Si ça te fait te sentir mieux. »

Harry sourit radieusement et hocha de la tête, regardant Ed.

« Allons-y alors, » dit-il simplement.

« J’pense que je vais rentrer, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Babs m’attend, » dit Niall, haussant légèrement des épaules.

« J’suppose que deux mecs, c’est assez me ramener en toute sécurité. » Perrie accrocha un bras sous celui de Harry et fit un signe de la main à Niall.

« On s’voit à la maison, Haz, » dit Niall, se retournant pour avancer dans l’autre direction.

Perrie entrelaça ses doigts par-dessus le bras de Harry. « Alors, Harry, » dit-elle d’un air songeur. « Ed ici dit qu’il ne peut pas vivre d’autre chose que de la musique. C’est aussi le cas pour toi ? »

Souriant, Harry adapta ses pas aux siens. « Malheureusement non. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais comme boulot, alors ? »

« Pour le moment, je suis sans emploi, » répondit-il.

« T’es venu ici en ayant aucun boulot en perspective ? » Perrie fronça ses sourcils. « Chéri, ils vont te bouffer vivant. »

« Non, » lui assura Harry. « J’ai commencé à chercher quelque chose aujourd’hui. »

Perrie soupira avant de s’arrêter et sortir son téléphone. « Hé, donne-moi ton numéro ? Je vais voir si je peux te trouver quelque chose. »

Harry jeta un regard en coin à Ed, qui haussa simplement des épaules. Il dicta son numéro et Perrie ralentit le pas tout en le rentrant dans son répertoire. « Peut-être que certains de mes amis connaissent quelque chose. »

« Merci, » lui dit Harry, marchant à nouveau au même rythme. « T’as des tas d’amis, hein ? »

Perrie pinça ses lèvres, regardant vers Ed qui avançait à côté d’eux. « Nan. J’connais beaucoup de personnes, mais je peux seulement en appeler quelques uns mes véritables amis. »

« On dirait que ça sort directement d’une carte Hallmark, » commenta Ed.

« Ecris une chanson sur ça, si tu veux, » répliqua Perrie.

Pendant un moment, ils marchèrent en silence et Harry commença à fredonner doucement, observant la neige tomber autour d’eux. Il aimait le silence, c’était confortable – ce n’était pas comme si personne ne savait quoi dire, mais plus comme s’ils étaient tous les trois à l’aise ensemble, appréciant la nuit hivernale.

Soudainement, Perrie s’arrêta, pointant du doigt un immeuble. « C’est là que je vis. »

Harry suivit la direction de son doigt et regarda le bâtiment, sa façade grise et ses fenêtres sombres. Certaines étaient illuminées par une lumière jaune pâle, quelques uns avaient leurs volets baissés.

« Ça a l’air sympa, » fit remarquer Harry.

« C’est juste temporaire. Je cherche encore mon propre appart’. C’est celui de Colin. » Perrie haussa ses épaules, frottant légèrement ses mains.

Harry eut envie de lui demander pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être chez eux – ils étaient en couple après tout. Cependant, il connaissait à peine Perrie et ce n’était probablement pas une question qu’il avait le droit de poser à une étrangère.

« Merci de m’avoir raccompagné, » leur dit Perrie, puis elle étreignit Ed avant de prendre, également, Harry dans ses bras. « Viens au pub quand tu veux, Harry. »

« Eh bien, je serai là vendredi, » dit-il. « Ravi de t’avoir revu. Bonne nuit. »

« Toi aussi. » Elle leur fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître dans l’immeuble. Harry se tourna vers Ed et le vit sourire d’une oreille à l’autre.

« Tu sais, tout le monde pourrait vraiment croire que t’es tombé éperdument amoureux d’elle, » le taquina Ed.

Harry fit une grimace. « Les gens confondent souvent la politesse avec la drague. »

« J’ai le sentiment que ça t’arrives assez souvent. »

« Parfois, » répondit Harry avec un haussement d’épaules.

Ed recommença à marcher, ne regardant pas en arrière pour voir si Harry le suivait. « J’penserais que tu l’es, si je n’étais pas aussi certain que tu sois venu à Londres pour les mêmes raisons que Pez. »

Toujours à quelques pas derrière Ed, Harry demanda. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« T’es venu courir après un mec, aussi. Non ? »

Ça prit Harry par surprise et il s’arrêta net, fixant le dos d’Ed. Un million de réponses inonda sa tête et elles voulaient toutes sortir – chacune d’elles étant une contestation. « Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » fut ce qu’il demanda à la place.

« Juste une impression. » Ed haussa des épaules. « Les chansons que tu chantes, et le fait que t’es venu ici sans un plan concret. Tu cours après quelqu’un. »

Harry prit un moment pour assimiler ses paroles. « Ça pourrait être une fille. »

« Nan. T’es pas attiré par les filles. » Ed pointa une petite route à leur gauche. « Je vais devoir aller par là. Et toi ? »

Pas tout à fait capable de percuter, Harry regarda vers la route en fronça ses sourcils. « Je ne cours après personne. »

« Très bien, mec, » répondit simplement Ed. « C’était juste ma supposition. »

« J’suis là pour percer dans l’industrie musicale, » ajouta Harry, juste parce qu’il avait l’impression de devoir le faire.

Ed sourit, mais il ne dit rien de plus à ce sujet. « Alors ? Je vais par là. Et toi ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, se rendant compte qu’il n’avait aucune idée d’où il devait aller. « Je vais à droite, » répondit-il.

« Niall a ton numéro, hein ? » Ed leva une main pour lui faire un signe. « Je l’appellerai par rapport à vendredi. Peut-être qu’on peut sortir boire une bière dans la semaine. »

« J’aimerais beaucoup, oui, » ajouta Harry, se dirigeant dans l’autre direction. « Fais attention à toi. »

Ed se retourna et partit, et Harry contempla la rue devant lui avant de commencer à marche. Il faisait un froid glacial, des flocons de neige tombant doucement. Cependant, sa vieille veste en jeans doublée avec de la fourrure à l’intérieur était assez pour le maintenir au chaud.

Tranquillement, Harry flâna le long du trottoir, pensant au fait qu’il avait été très chanceux de déjà se faire des amis lors de sa première soirée ici. Avoir quelqu’un vers qui se tourner rendait toujours les choses beaucoup plus faciles, le mettait beaucoup plus à l’aise dans sa peau.

Perrie était véritablement gentille, et même si Ed n’était pas très bavard, il semblait tout aussi sympa. Jouer avec lui avait été amusant, également, et Harry était pressé de recommencer. Cependant, il n’était pas vraiment certain de quoi penser du commentaire qu’il avait fait.

Etait-il réellement si transparent ? Ce n’était pas comme si Harry était arrivé après _lui_ simplement pour être avec lui – comme Perrie était venu ici pour être avec son petit-ami. Harry n’avait pas de petit-ami. Il était venu à Londres pour sa carrière, pas pour se présenter à la porte de quelqu’un et être un petit-ami.

Harry voulait plus ; il voulait faire de grandes choses. Puis, peut-être ensuite, il le reverrait et il serait beaucoup plus, tellement plus grand que le garçon qu’il avait été quand ils s’étaient séparés.

Et peut-être qu’il comprendrait, alors.

Harry s’arrêta lorsqu’il passa à côté d’un petit terrain de football, ses yeux instantanément attirés par le ballon abîme se trouvant à côté d’une des minuscules cages de but. Le terrain était entouré par de hautes clôtures peintes en vert. Le portail était resté ouvert.

Prudemment, Harry s’approcha et poussa un peu plus le portail pour entrer à l’intérieur. Il n’y avait pas de pelouse, seulement un sol dur. Deux petits stands alignés de chaque côté du terrain et derrière l’un des buts, il y avait une énorme affiche publicitaire. Elle était illuminée pendant la nuit, alors Harry pouvait clairement voir la publicité.

 _No Place To Hide_ , était-il écrit en lettres dorés, montrant la pochette d’un CD. _Nouvel Album Disponible Dès Maintenant_. Harry continua de fixer la publicité pendant un long moment, observant les trois garçons posant en jeans moulant et chemises chics, leurs cheveux en désordre mais parfaitement coiffés, ayant tous l’air mystérieux et classes.

Se retournant, Harry passa au dessus d’un des stands et s’assis sur un banc en bois. Il observa le terrain vide se couvrir de neige blanche devant lui, ses yeux se reposant de temps en temps sur la publicité.

Aucun endroit où se cacher, se répéta-t-il dans la tête, son esprit s’égarant et ses pensées remontant à une époque à laquelle il n’avait pas pensé depuis un long, très long, moment.

+++

Quand Harry se réveilla, quelqu’un tapotait son épaule, timidement, une voix basse disant des mots qu’il n’arrivait pas tout à fait à saisir.

Il cligna des yeux, s’assit doucement sur le banc et fixa la personne en face de lui. Une vieille dame, enveloppée dans un gros manteau et un chapeau démodée, le fixait également. Elle était encadrée par le pâle soleil matinal.

« Chéri, il fait vraiment trop froid pour dormir dehors, » dit la dame, ses yeux semblant pleins d’inquiétude.

Harry regarda autour de lui, repérant le terrain et le ballon de football. « Pu— » commença-t-il, mais il se rattrapa. « J’ai dû m’endormir. »

« Je t’ai vu depuis ma fenêtre, » dit la petite femme. « Tu sais il y avait beaucoup de refuges ouverts pendant l’hiver. Personne ne doit dormir dans la rue. »

Harry rigola doucement, frottant ses mains gelées sur son visage. « Je ne suis pas un sans-abri, » la corrigea-t-il. « Je n’ai juste pas réussi à rentrer hier soir. »

« Viens, alors, » dit-elle, lui tendant une main. « J’ai du thé pour te réchauffer correctement avant que tu rentres chez toi. »

« Merci, » dit doucement Harry, la suivant vers la maison derrière le terrain de football. « C’est vraiment gentil de votre part d’être venu jeter un coup d’œil sur moi. »

« J’ai juste eu peur que tu sois mort. » Elle haussa des épaules.

Harry frissonna, dès qu’ils furent à l’intérieur de la maison. La femme déverrouilla sa porte et passa en première, ne regardant pas en arrière pour vérifier que Harry la suivait.

« Je vais te faire un thé, mon chéri, » dit-elle, allant dans sa cuisine et posant son manteau sur l’une des chaises s’y trouvant. Harry resta debout dans l’encadrement de la porte, l’observant. « Je vais devoir monter dans quelques minutes. Quelqu’un vient visiter l’appartement. »

« L’appartement ? » demanda Harry.

« Je loue les appartements dans cet immeuble, » expliqua-t-elle. « Monsieur Hornington est mort le mois dernier, et maintenant que ses fils ont fini de débarrasser ses affaires personnelles, je dois trouver un nouveau locataire. »

Harry la fixa pendant une seconde. « Vous avez un appartement à louer ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, tenant une tasse. « Assis-toi et bois ton thé, chéri. « Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Et maintenant elle était sur le point de laisser un étranger seul dans son appartement ? Harry n’arrivait pas vraiment à saisir ce qu’il se passait dans la tête de la dame. Elle ne pouvait pas être une vieille dame ordinaire.

« En fait, » dit-il, tenant la tasse chaude dans ses mains engourdies. Sa peau picota, lui faisant légèrement mal à cause de la chaleur soudaine. « Je recherche un appartement. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, enlevant son chapeau et révélant des cheveux blancs. « Chéri, tu as dit que tu n’étais pas sans-abri. »

« Je ne le suis pas, » lui assura Harry. « Mais je suis à la recherche d’un nouvel appartement. Est-ce que vous avez déjà loué celui-ci à quelqu’un ? »

Elle soupira. « Viens, alors. Prends ton thé en haut. Tu peux jeter un coup d’œil. »

Harry sourit largement. « Merci. »

Elle lui fit un léger signe de la main et passa devant lui pour quitter à nouveau son appartement. Harry la suivit à travers le couloir étroit, observant les photos de chats pleines de couleur sur les murs. Il sortit rapidement et renversa un peu de son thé.

« Je m’appelle Harry, en fait, » se présenta-t-il alors qu’il la suivait à l’étage. « Harry Styles. »

« Harry, » répéta-t-elle. « C’est un beau prénom. Je suis Glenda. Que fais-tu pour gagner ta vie, Harry ? »

Harry déglutit fortement. « Je suis musicien. »

« Est-ce que ça paie assez pour avoir les moyens de louer un appartement ? »

« Je fais des boulots à mi-temps, également. »

« Eh bien, alors. » Elle ouvrit une porte, se mettant sur le côté pour laisser entrer Harry en premier. « Le loyer est de soixante-quinze livres par semaine. »

Ce n’était pas spacieux. Harry put voir une cuisine intégrée, trois portes, et le nombre fit écho dans sa tête. C’était une somme qu’il pouvait définitivement se permettre pendant un moment.

« La salle de bain est par là, » dit Glenda en pointant la porte la plus loin d’eux. « Elle n’est pas trop petite et a même une baignoire. »

Harry passa sa tête à l’intérieur, trouvant une salle de bain d’une bonne taille avec un placard à côté d’une baignoire, un évier et des toilettes.

« Il y a deux pièces, » continua Glenda. « Elles font tous les deux la même taille. Celle donnant sur le terrain de foot a toujours été une chambre jusqu’à présent. Il y a moins de bruit pendant la nuit. »

Harry la suivit dans la pièce, regardant par la fenêtre avant de se diriger vers l’autre chambre.

« Celle-ci est le salon, » expliqua Glenda. « Qu’est-ce que t’en penses ? »

Harry se tourna vers elle, hochant rapidement de la tête. « Je l’adore ! »

« Et t’es sûr que c’est dans tes moyens ? » Elle lui lança un regard sceptique.

Harry devrait utiliser ses économies pour payer le loyer jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve un boulot, mais il pouvait s’en sortir pendant trois bons mois. Pendant ce temps, il trouvait définitivement un travail pour payer le loyer. « Je peux. Je peux payer le premier versement aujourd’hui, si vous voulez. »

« Bonjour ? »

Harry regarda vers la porte, ainsi que Glenda qui marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents et sortit de la pièce. Quand il la suivit, il aperçut Perrie à la porte d’entrée, semblant fraîche et joyeuse.

Elle cligna des yeux dès qu’elle vit Harry. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je loue cet appartement, » répondit Harry.

« Quoi ? » Perrie resta bouche bée. « Tu ne peux pas. J’voulais le louer. »

Harry fronça ses sourcils. « Depuis quand tu cherches un appartement ? Tu ne vis pas avec Colin ? »

Elle rougit, regardant Glenda, qui resta juste immobile, son regard passant de Perrie à Harry. « On avait décidé que je resterais chez lui jusqu’à ce que je puisse me permettre d’en louer un toute seule. »

Harry se souvint qu’elle avait mentionné quelque chose comme ça lorsqu’il l’avait raccompagné.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Glenda lors du silence qui suivit.

« Un petit peu, oui, » répondit Harry.

« Je prends l’appartement, » dit soudainement Perrie, s’approchant de Glenda. « Comme je vous l’ai dit au téléphone, j’ai assez désespérément besoin d’un appartement, et celui-ci est dans mes moyens. J’ai apporté le premier loyer, en fait. »

Glenda rigola, pointant Perrie et Harry du doigt, alors qu’il commençait à protester. « Calmez-vous, mes chéris. »

« Mais – » commença Perrie.

« De toute évidence, » la coupa Glenda, « vous cherchez tous les deux un appartement qui n’est pas trop cher. Et celui-ci se trouve être abordable pour tous les deux. » Elle les regarda à tour de rôle, souriant. « Et vous semblez vous connaître. Pourquoi vous ne louez pas cette appartement ensemble ? Ça vous fera seulement la moitié du loyer chacun. »

Harry cligna des yeux, laissant tout ça se faire une place dans sa tête. C’était – en fait, génial. Il se tourna vers Perrie, et elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Vous n’augmenterez pas le loyer ? » demanda Harry, s’adressant à Glenda.

« Non. Du moment que vous payez à temps, il n’y aura pas de problème. »

Perrie hurla soudainement, et avant que Harry puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle avait ses mains dans les siennes. « Harry, c’est parfait ! Faisons-le ! »

Harry rigola, haussant ses épaules et tenant les mains de Perrie, pendant qu’elle sautillait d’excitation. « D’accord. Ouais, d’accord. »

« Vous pouvez emménager dès que vous le voulez, » dit Glenda, un sourire se répandant sur ses lèvres. « Vous aurez juste à signer un contrat et payer votre premier loyer. Après ça, vous pouvez emménager. »

Perrie courut dans le salon, virevoltant dans l’encadrement de la porte. « Je veux cette pièce, Harry. Il y a plus de luminosité que dans l’autre. »

Harry haussa des épaules. « Ouais. Très bien. »

« C’est une charmante jeune fille, » dit Glenda, faisant un clin d’œil à Harry tandis que Perrie disparaissait dans sa nouvelle chambre. « On n’en trouve pas partout des comme ça. »

Harry sourit légèrement. « Je sais. » Il ne pensait pas qu’il devrait faire un commentaire sur le fait que Glenda espérait, de toute évidence, qu’elle venait de leur donner un coup de pouce pour un futur mariage. « Merci de nous laisser rester ici. »

« Je vous aime bien tous les deux, » décida-t-elle. « Et j’aime avoir des personnes décentes dans mes appartements. Ne me déçois pas, Harry Styles. »

Harry prit sa main et déposa un doux baiser sur la peau ridée. « Je vous le promet. »

+++

« Mec, j’ai cru que t’étais mort en rentrant, » se plaignit Niall, grognant d’un air fatigué.

« Je t’ai dit que je me suis endormi. »

« Mais, en plein milieu du mois de janvier ? Putain, il fait trop froid pour dormir dehors, même pour un Yeti. Comment t’as fais, Harry ?! » Niall secoua sa tête.

« Je ne suis pas si sensible au froid, Ni. » Harry haussa des épaules alors qu’il sortait sa clé et la mit devant le visage de Niall. « Merci d’être venu aussi rapidement. »

Niall fronça ses sourcils. « Quel genre de clé c’est ? Et qu’est-ce que t’as fait pendant toute la journée ? »

Harry sourit, déverrouillant la porte de l’immeuble. « J’ai trouvé un appartement. »

« Excuse-moi ? » dit Niall, restant sans voix.

« C’est mon jour de chance, vraiment. J’ai cet appartement vraiment génial, et pour couronner le tout, » ajouta Harry alors qu’ils arrivaient au deuxième étage, « j’ai aussi une colocataire. »

« Une colocataire ? » Niall suivit Harry à l’intérieur. « Tu connais pers— »

Il s’arrêta quand il aperçut Perrie sortant de sa chambre, portant une vieille chemise à carreaux pour homme et un jeans large.

« Salut Niall, » gazouilla-t-elle joyeusement. « Harry a dit que tu allais venir. Regarde, c’est notre nouvel appartement. »

Niall se tourna vers Harry, bouche bée. « Perrie ? » demanda-t-il. « Mais, tu… je pensais – au lycée t’étais – Et Colin ? »

Harry rigola. « On est colocataire, Niall. Ça nous revient moins cher comme ça. »

Niall eut apparemment besoin d’un moment, puis il sourit radieusement à Harry. « C’est génial. T’as ton propre appartement ! Aussi vite, Haz. J’suis content pour toi ! »

« Hé les gars ! » cria Perrie depuis sa chambre, alors que Harry venait juste de prendre Niall dans ses bras. « Vous pouvez venir m’aider pendant une seconde ? »

« Emménager avec un fille, » chuchota Niall à Harry. « C’est une décision que tu vas finir par regretter. »

Harry commença à avancer vers la chambre de Perrie, un soupir au bout des lèvres. Il le ferait probablement – après tout, il n’emménageait pas seulement avec une fille, mais également avec une parfaite inconnue. Le sexe ne jouait pas un rôle, mais le fait qu’ils se connaissaient à peine en avait un.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes d’avoir emménagé avec une fille ? » demanda Harry.

Niall frappa son épaule avec son poing. « J’ai emménagé avec ma copine, Haz. C’est différent. »

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Perrie, Harry était sur le point de taquiner un peu plus Niall, mais il s’arrêta brusquement, fixant l’énorme poster qu’elle avait accroché à côté de sa porte.

« Il est droit ? » demanda Perrie.

Niall éclaircit sa gorge, évidemment mal à l’aise. « Ouais, il a l’air. »

« Escapade, » dit doucement Harry, fixant les trois garçons le regardant également depuis l’énorme poster. « T’es fan ? »

« Absolument ! » Perrie sourit largement, se mettant entre Harry et Niall. « Colin dit que je suis puérile, mais j’aime vraiment beaucoup leur musique, boy band ou pas. Ils sont adorables. »

« Ils sont assez populaires avec les filles de nos jours, non ? » demanda Niall.

« De nos jours ? Ils sont le plus grand phénomène anglais au monde. Ils ont réussi dans le monde entier, » le corrigea Perrie. « Ils ont explosé tous les marchés musicaux qu’il y a. C’est fantastique. »

Sa voix sonna un peu au loin aux oreilles de Harry. _Réussi_ , se rappela-t-il, _explosé tous les marchés musicaux, dans le monde entier_. Il cligna doucement des yeux. « Lequel est ton préféré ? » demanda-t-il, ignorant toutes les autres choses qu’il aurait pu dire à la place.

« Zayn, » répondit-elle rapidement. « Tout le monde dit qu’il est vraiment mystérieux, mais je le trouve adorable. Il a une voix incroyable. » Elle se dirigea vers le poster, pointant le garçon avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux foncés. « Il est tellement beau, aussi. Impossible de le nier. »

Niall rigola à ça. Harry ne pouvait pas – pas avec cette boule dans sa gorge.

« Et Liam est super, aussi, » reprit Perrie. « Il est très sérieux et un peu colérique, mais j’aime bien la façon dont il parle. Il a l’air raisonnable dans ses buts. » Elle leur sourit, haussant des épaules. « J’apprécie juste vraiment leurs chansons. Vous ne pensez pas que c’est stupide, hein ? »

« Tu peux aimer ce que tu veux, bébé, » lui dit Niall, haussant des épaules. Harry le sentit regarder dans sa direction, plus qu’il ne le vit réellement.

« Rien de mal dans le fait d’aimer un boy band, » acquiesça Harry. Quand Perrie se retourna vers eux avec un énorme sourire, il fronça ses sourcils. « Mais, attends. Et l’autre ? T’as seulement parlé de deux d’entre eux. »

Perrie haussa des épaules, regardant à nouveau le poster. « Ah, ouais. Louis. »

Louis, le prénom fit écho dans la tête de Harry.

« Il est pas trop mal, » dit-elle. « Un farceur. Mais, pour moi, c’est lui le vrai mystérieux. J’arrive pas vraiment à le cerner. »

Harry étouffa un rire.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si drôle ? » voulut savoir Perrie.

« Rien, » lui assura Niall. Harry sentit le regard nerveux que Niall lui lança lui brûler la peau. « Harry est bizarre. On devrait aller chercher à manger, non ? Je meurs de faim. »

Harry regarda à nouveau le poster avant de se forcer à se retourner et suivre Niall hors de la pièce.

+++

Plus tard ce soir-là, Harry se retrouva tout seul dans l’appartement. La cuisine était toujours vide, il manquait une table et des chaises, et sa chambre était seulement occupée par sa guitare et les valises pleines d’habits qu’il avait envoyées avant d’arriver, venant de chez sa mère.

Il aurait pu rester chez Niall, mais avoir enfin son propre appartement l’avait rendu tellement heureux qu’il avait eu envie de dormir dedans. Ce n’était pas trop loin de chez Niall de toute façon, environ dix minutes. Ils prendraient quand même leur petit-déjeuner ensemble le matin.

Perrie restait avec Colin jusqu’à qu’elle ait emménagé toutes ses affaires dans le nouvel appartement.

Fixant la neige tombant à l’extérieur depuis la fenêtre, Harry n’arriva pas à croire tout ce qu’il s’était passé en seulement deux jours. Il avait déménagé à Londres, avait trouvé un appartement, de nouveaux amis et, il espérait, un tout nouveau chemin pour lui.

Il ne resta pas dans sa chambre, elle était trop spacieuse et vide, alors Harry mit un tas de couverture sur le sol de la cuisine. Il n’y avait aucun bruit à l’exception du bruissement des couvertures quand Harry bougeait, mais il n’arrivait quand même pas à s’endormir.

Son regard n’arrêtait pas de se poser sur la porte de Perrie.

Quittant le lit qu’il avait installé sur le sol, Harry flâna dans l’appartement silencieux, écoutant sa propre respiration et les craquements du sol. Il s’arrêta dans l’encadrement de la porte de la chambre de Perrie, son regard se posant automatiquement sur le poster se trouvant au mur.

Ça lui coupa le souffle, ses genoux devenant un peu faibles. Dans la pénombre de la nuit, il ne pouvait exactement discerner les visages sur le poster mais Harry savait ce à quoi il ressemblerait.

Il n’avait pas besoin de le voir. Harry savait, il n’avait jamais oublié un seul trait de ce visage.

+++

Il neigeait.

Des flacons épais tombaient du ciel gris et Harry les attrapa dans sa paume, excité de pouvoir déterminer leur structure avant qu’ils ne fondent sur sa peau. Ses mains étaient gelées, ses doigts devenant bleus à cause de l’air froid de janvier, mais Harry s’en fichait.

Il aimait la neige.

« Tu ressembles à un enfant de cinq ans. »

Harry leva son regard en entendant cette voix, tournant sa tête. Quand il aperçut Louis Tomlinson s’approcher de lui, son souffle se coupa pendant une seconde, restant coincé dans sa gorge.

Louis s’assit à côté de lui sur le banc de touche en bois, ignorant le terrain de football. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Je te regarde t’entraîner, pensa Harry mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Quelqu’un comme Louis Tomlinson ne regarderait probablement pas deux fois dans sa direction. Pourtant, il était assis jusqu’à côté de Harry à cet instant. « J’ai le droit de m’assoir ici, » fit remarquer Harry.

Louis ricana, tirant un peu plus son bonnet sur ses oreilles. « Il fait froid ici, » fit-il, à son tour, remarquer. « Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? »

« Et toi ? » demanda Harry.

Louis haussa des épaules. « J’en ai probablement pas envie. »

Harry voulait savoir pourquoi, voulait poser à Louis toutes les questions qu’il avait pour lui, mais il n’était clairement pas assez courageux pour ça. « On peut regarder la neige ensemble, alors. »

Louis resta silencieux après ça, regardant simplement la neige tomber doucement à leurs pieds.

Harry sursauta de surprise quand il sentit de la laine chaude être enroulé autour de son cou après quelques minutes passées dans le silence. Il se tourna pour regarder Louis qui s’était rapproché de lui sur le banc.

« Tu vas attraper froid, si tu ne portes même pas une écharpe par ce temps, » lui dit Louis. « J’ai piqué celle-ci à l’une des mes sœurs et elle est plus grande que moi. » Il pointa du doigt le châle rouge qui était à présent enroulé autour de tous les deux.

Je n’ai pas froid, voulut dire Harry. « Il fait déjà bien plus chaud, » dit-il à la place. Ce n’était pas important qu’il n’ait pas froid. Il avait Louis assis à côté de lui, souriant et très proche.

Combien de fois avait-il imaginé parler à Louis ? Avoir l’opportunité de s’assoir à côté de lui comme ça ? Dans son imagination, ça ne s’était jamais passé comme ça, cependant. Même très loin. Il avait imaginé parler à Louis, les yeux dans les yeux et leurs âmes ayant instantanément un déclic.

A cet instant, ils étaient juste assis l’un près de l’autre, observant la neige tomber en silence. Ils eurent probablement, tout de même, ce déclic.

Leurs doigts s’effleurèrent, la neige s’entassa dans les cheveux de Harry, un petit flocon se colla aux cils de Louis quand ils tournèrent leurs visages au même moment, se regardant. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Louis fixa Harry, son visage tellement proche que Harry pouvait voir du vert pétiller dans le bleu de ses yeux.

Il semblait presque avoir trop de proximité, pour deux étrangers qui venaient juste de se rencontrer. La sensation était chaude, accueillante et familière.

La neige tombant doucement autour d’eux, Harry se sentit plus heureux qu’il ne l’avait jamais été.

+++

Harry relâcha son souffle, fit disparaître le souvenir d’un clignement d’yeux et regarda dans la pièce sombre. La neige tombait doucement à l’extérieur et les yeux sans émotion de Louis le fixait depuis le poster.

Froid, impersonnel, indifférent.

Se retournant, Harry ferma la porte derrière lui.

\---


	2. Deuxième étape : La reconnaissance.

« Louis, peux-tu nous en dire un peu plus sur comment le groupe a été formé ? » demanda la femme qui les interviewait. « Vous ne vous connaissez pas avant Escapade, n’est-ce pas ? »

Louis secoua sa tête, se penchant en arrière dans la chaise confortable. Une caméra était pointée sur son visage, Liam assis à sa droite et Zayn à sa gauche. « Non, je ne connaissais pas ces mecs avant qu’on soit mis ensemble dans le groupe. On vient tous d’endroits complètement différents. »

« Mais vous avez tous été impliqué dans la musique avant, hein ? » demanda la femme. Louis l’aimait assez bien. Elle ne posait pas, encore, des questions sur les filles et s’était seulement focalisé sur leur carrière et la musique.

« D’une façon, oui. » Louis montra Liam du doigt. « Il avait auditionné à X Factor avant, mais n’avait pas été plus loin que le boot camp. »

« J’étais trop jeune, » ajouta Liam. « Simon m’a renvoyé à la maison, en me disant de revenir dans deux ans. Avant d’avoir cette chance, il m’a rappelé un an plus tard pour me proposer une place dans Escapade. »

« Et toi, Zayn ? »

Zayn haussa des épaules et Louis savait qu’il n’était pas à l’aise avec cette question. « Je chantais à quelques événements, genre des mariages et tout ? C’était juste pour gagner un peu d’argent pour aller à la fac. Une vidéo est devenue très populaire sur Youtube, et un jour j’ai eu un email de Syco. »

« Comme Justin Bieber, » fit remarquer la femme.

Zayn laissa échapper un doux rire, sonnant faux et forcé. Louis savait à quel point il détestait cette comparaison. « On pourrait dire ça, ouais. »

Elle se tourna vers Louis. « Tu étais dans un autre groupe, n’est-ce pas, Louis ? »

« J’ai envoyé une démo, » dit Louis en évitant la question. « Assez vieille école. Et j’ai eu une réponse de leur part quelques mois plus tard, alors que j’avais déjà oublié tout ça. Ça a été une surprise, mais je suppose que c’était censé l’être. »

Il laissa de côté tous les détails sur la façon dont son cœur s’était serré en lisant cet email, la peur prenant le dessus et ses insécurités pesant sur lui. Ça avait été surprenant de plus d’une façon. Et peut-être que ça avait été le but.

« Une partie de votre succès est due la grande alchimie que vous montrez. » La femme les regarda tous les trois, souriant gentiment. « Est-ce que vous vous entendez aussi sincèrement bien que vous le montrez ? »

Liam rigola. « En fait, on se déteste. Tout ça, c’est juste pour les caméras. »

« Je ne pense pas qu’il soit possible de simuler une amitié comme ça, » ajouta Louis.

« Genre, ces deux-là savent exactement ce que c’est. On a tous des amis en dehors du groupe, » dit Zayn d’un air songeur, « mais aucun d’eux ne comprend réellement ? Je peux parler de tout à Louis et Liam et ils me comprennent, parce qu’ils se trouvent dans exactement la même position. »

Louis acquiesça. « Ça aurait été délicat s’ils avaient mis un connard dans le groupe. Heureusement, on est tous les trois plutôt tranquille et cool les uns avec les autres. »

Liam haussa un sourcil, souriant à Louis.

« Tais-toi, » l’avertit simplement Louis et Liam lui fit un clin d’œil.

Le reste de l’interview continua sur ce rythme et dans cette atmosphère, donc au moment où la femme partit, Louis ne sentit pas spécialement fatiguée. Il l’était habituellement après une journée remplie d’interviews, à répondre encore et encore aux mêmes questions.

« Une voiture est garé dehors pour vous ramener à l’hôtel, » dit l’un des membres de leur équipe. Il était assez nouveau et Louis n’arrivait pas encore à se souvenir de son prénom. Marcel, probablement. Il était mignon dans sa chemise avec un débardeur en dessous et son pantalon gris. Ses lunettes étaient beaucoup trop grandes pour son visage. Il rappelait à Louis une certaine personne quand il tendait maladroitement des fiches et trébuchait sur ses propres pieds. C’était pour cette raison que Louis avait tendance à ignorer Marcel la plupart du temps. « Vous aurez environs deux heures. Lou et Caroline vous aideront à vous préparer pour les Grammys ce soir. »

Ils furent amenés à l’extérieur et, dès qu’ils s’assirent dans la voiture, Zayn vint se mettre à côté de Louis. Il se blottit contre lui et soupira d’un air endormi. « Réveillez-moi quand on est arrivé. »

Louis enroula un bras autour des épaules de Zayn, un doigt glissant dans les courts cheveux foncés se trouvant dans sa nuque.

« Il utilise vraiment toutes les occasions qu’il peut avoir pour dormir, » dit Liam, s’asseyant en face d’eux dans le van spacieux.

« C’est sain, » souffla Louis. « J’me sens toujours en manque de sommeil. »

« C’est le décalage horaire. »

« C’est ce boulot. »

Liam étira ses jambes et donna un petit coup de pied dans celle de Louis. « Tu l’adores. »

Bien sûr que oui. Il aimait chaque morceau de sa vie. Surtout Zayn et Liam – si ce n’était pas pour eux, Louis serait très loin de là où il se trouvait à présent. C’était la chose la plus rassurante et, en même temps, la plus triste à ce sujet.

Tout seul, juste par lui-même, Louis serait toujours coincé dans une petite ville d’Angleterre, chantant et jouant au clavier dans un groupe qui n’allait nulle part, c’était seulement pour s’amuser. Il serait en train d’étudier pour devenir enseignent à Manchester, travaillant à mi-temps dans une librairie de merde et allant boire une bière dans un pub chaque soir avec ses amis.

Puis, il rentrerait chez lui pour retrouver un garçon avec de belles boucles, des yeux brillants et le plus tendre des cœurs.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Louis détourna son regard du visage de Liam et regarda l’extérieur par la vitre tintée. Los Angeles défilait devant ses yeux, rapidement et floue ; il n’y avait rien sur quoi Louis pouvait se focaliser pendant même une seconde.

« Qu’est-ce que t’as prévu de faire quand on sera de retour à Londres ? » demanda soudainement Liam.

Louis haussa des épaules, regardant toujours par la fenêtre. Zayn respirait de façon régulière contre son épaule, le tissu de son tee-shirt absorbant la chaleur humide. « Dormir, » répondit-il. « Rendre visite à ma mère et aux filles. Comme d’habitude. »

« On a deux semaines de pause, mec, » lui rappela Liam. « J’vais définitivement aller voir ma famille, mais il doit y avoir un séjour là-dedans. Qu’est-ce que tu penses de Porto Rico ? »

« Sympa, » admit Louis. « D’autant plus qu’il va faire très froid en Angleterre. »

« Tu devrais penser à un endroit, Lou, » lui dit Liam. « Et juste partir. Bien te reposer et te détendre au soleil, avoir un majordome personnel pour t’apporter des cocktails et décompresser sur une plage priver. C’est pour ça qu’on bosse si dur. »

« Emmène ta famille, » suggéra doucement Louis. « Ils vont adorer ça. »

« Louis. » Le ton de Liam laissait percevoir de la résignation.

« J’vais juste rester à Londres, me terrer dans mon appart’ et regarder des émissions de merde pendant deux semaines d’affilées, » décida Louis. « C’est ce dont j’ai besoin en ce moment. »

Liam soupira mais acquiesça. « Si tu le dis. »

Louis le regarda, faisant ce qu’il croyait être un sourire convaincant. « Je le dis. »

+++

« Louis ! Louis ! »

Tournant sa tête, Louis regarda directement dans l’objectif d’un appareil photo, un flash l’aveuglant, mais il ne cligna même pas un œil. Une foule de paparazzi avait leurs appareils pointés sur eux derrière une barrière, criant les prénoms de Louis, Zayn et Liam pour avoir leur attention. Zayn était parfaitement immobile à côté de Louis, bougeant seulement sa tête de temps en temps. Liam était de l’autre côté de Zayn, faisant des signes de la main et souriant ouvertement.

Ça dura pendant trente autres secondes, puis un membre de leur équipe les chassa de l’autre côté du tapis rouge, où les fans étaient en train d’attendre. Louis se sentait plus à l’aise avec cette partie, serrant des mains, faisant des câlins et prenant des photos. Les filles poussaient des cris, aigus et forts, dans son oreille mais ça ne dérangeait pas trop Louis. Au moins, les réactions étaient sincères, et de nature positive – autre que les paparazzi qui courraient toujours après une photo qui pourrait éventuellement ruiner la vie des garçons.

Louis signa encore quelques livres, photos de lui et également des CDs avant qu’ils ne quittent le tapis rouge pour passer l’énorme porte menant à l’intérieur.

Une autre série d’interviews commença dans l’énorme atrium, leur manager les conduisant de l’une à l’autre. La plupart des questions tournaient autour d’eux n’étant que des invités ce soir, n’étant nominés dans aucunes des catégories et ne n’étant pas l’un des groupes faisant l’honneur de se produire en direct. Ils allaient présenter le prix du Meilleur Nouvel Artiste, cependant. Chaque apparition était de la promotion, leur avait dit leur manager, et il avait très probablement raison.

« C’est comme ça, » répondit Louis, haussant ses épaules. « L’année prochaine sera peut-être différente. »

Même si c’était les Grammys, Louis ne se sentit pas si différent que pour les autres remises de prix auxquelles il avait assisté au cours des deux dernières années. Il portait un blazer noir Armani, une chemise blanche mais pas de cravate, ayant quand même l’air très chic. Zayn avait opté pour un style un peu plus classique, tandis que Liam ressemblait à un David Beckham plus jeune. Cette récente évolution en particulier était assez perturbante pour Louis.

Quand ils entèrent finalement dans la salle et furent conduits jusqu’à leurs sièges, Louis jeta un coup d’œil aux papiers collés sur les sièges entourant les leurs.

« Taylor Swift, » fit remarquer Liam. « Juste à côté de toi. »

« Je vais devoir avoir l’air heureux si elle gagne, alors ? » Louis fronça ses sourcils, s’asseyant.

Leur manager prit le siège derrière eux, se penchant pour leur parler doucement. « Ça garantit que vous allez être assez souvent à l’écran. Donc n’oubliez pas de bien rester assis tout le temps. Applaudissez à chaque performance, souriez joyeusement à chaque gagnant. »

Louis le regarda. Richard Griffiths était leur manager depuis le tout début, s’occupant de leur image et de la couverture médiatique du groupe. Pas un seul mot n’était imprimé sans avoir eu son approbation au préalable. Malheureusement, Griffiths approuvait tout type de presse. Il clamait qu’un bon scandale était ce qui les maintenait intéressants – c’était pour cette raison que Zayn avait trompé chaque fille avec qui il était sorti, que Liam était un crétin irresponsable, et que Louis était un odieux connard avec une grande bouche.

Eh bien, c’était probablement ce que Louis était réellement – ce n’était juste pas tout ce qu’il était. Il était plus que ça, mais les gens n’avaient pas vraiment l’opportunité de le voir s’ils ne se donnaient pas la peine de le regarder plus attentivement.

« Les mauvais garçons vendent mieux que monsieur tout le monde, » avait l’habitude de dire Griffiths.

Ce n’était pas comme si Louis était, d’aucune façon, monsieur tout le monde – il l’avait été. Pourtant, il n’était pas, non plus, ce que les médias donnaient l’impression qu’il était. Il voulait simplement une équipe qui le comprenait et le laissait agir comme lui-même, à la place de forcer des actions étranges sur son compte. Louis était impatient que leur contrat de trois ans soit terminé et qu’ils trouvent une autre équipe de management. Il ne restait plus longtemps à présent. D’ici la fin de cette année, le contrat expirerait, et Louis était déjà en contact avec plusieurs autres sociétés, ce qui ne donnait plus l’impression que c’était encore loin.

« Vous avez compris ? » demanda Griffiths.

Louis haussa des épaules, se retournant pour regarder la scène. L’équipe technique était encore en train d’installer des choses, les caméras étaient placées tout autour de la salle et elle se remplissait doucement.

« Regardez qui est là, » entendit Louis dire une voix sarcastique, s’approchant d’eux. Il tourna sa tête et aperçut en premier l’expression glaciale du visage de Liam, ses poings fermement serrés.

« Qui t’as invité ? » demanda Zayn.

« J’sais pas si t’as entendu, Malik, » répondit Jake, prenant le siège devant eux, « mais je suis nominé pour un Grammy ce soir. »

« C’est ta troisième nomination, non ? » demanda Liam, haussant un sourcil. « T’en as pas encore ramené un seul chez toi, cependant. »

« J’suis considéré, au moins, » répliqua Jake. « Pas seulement invité pour remettre un award à des personnes beaucoup mieux que moi. »

Louis roula ses yeux et décida de ne pas faire de commentaire. S’il disait un mot maintenant, ça finirait seulement en une bagarre qui serait probablement reporté sur Twitter juste après – et Louis n’avait vraiment pas le temps ou le courage pour ça.

Jake Bugg avait été un connard depuis le tout début. Il se sentait supérieur, parce qu’il était un artiste solo et écrivait ses chansons tout seul. Louis était déterminé à arriver à un point où il écrirait ses propres chansons aussi, ils n’étaient simplement pas encore à ce stade. Leur liberté artistique venait petit à petit. Louis détestait Jake d’ajouter une insulte à la blessure – évidemment, aucun d’eux n’était heureux des restrictions qui venaient avec leurs contrats musicaux.

Cependant, ça ne faisait pas d’eux des artistes moins légitimes.

Quand Jake se tourna vers lui avec un sourire narquois et mauvais qui impliquait qu’il avait l’impression de gagner contre eux, Louis détourna simplement son regard, le posant sur Taylor Swift qui arrivait et s’installait sur le siège à côté de lui.

Il était déterminé à ne pas entrer dans son jeu.

+++

Bien sûr ça n’avait pas fonctionné.

Le lendemain matin, Louis fut traîné hors de son lit foutrement tôt, alors qu’il faisait toujours noir dehors. Son téléphone sonna horriblement fort à côté de sa tête et quand Louis roula et mit un oreiller sur sa tête pour noyer le bruit, quelqu’un toqua à sa porte.

« Louis, lève-toi, » cria Marco. « Ouvre la porte. »

« C’quoi ce bordel ? » grogna Louis, poussant la couette et roulant hors du lit. Il essaya d’aplatir ses cheveux, les mettant un peu en ordre, quand il ouvrit la porte. « Tu sais que c’est le milieu de la nuit ? »

« Il est presque cinq heures, » répondit Marco. Il faisait partie de leur management depuis le début. « Matin. »

« Milieu de la nuit, » répéta Louis.

« On a une réunion dans vingt minutes. Votre vol pour Londres est à huit heures. »

« Pourquoi on a une réunion ? »

Marco soupira. « Parce que t’as sérieusement merdé, mec. Maintenant, habille-toi. Dans vingt minutes, dans la chambre de Griffiths. »

Louis grogna, ferma la porte sans un autre mot et tituba jusqu’à la salle de bain attenante pour sauter sous la douche.

Quand il entra dans la chambre au bout du couloir, après sa propre vision de vingt minutes, Liam était déjà assis dans une chaise, une jambe bougeant nerveusement. Ses yeux trouvèrent immédiatement ceux de Louis, une interrogation dans son regard.

Louis haussa ses épaules et s’assit à côté de lui. « C’est à propos de quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Griffiths jeta à peine un regard vers lui, montrant qu’il avait remarqué la présence de Louis avec un sourcil haussé, avant de continuer à taper quelque chose sur sa tablette.

Louis roula ses yeux. Il avait une idée de quel était le sujet de tout ça – c’était toujours à propos de l’un d’eux étant surpris en train de dire ou faire quelque chose qu’ils ne devraient pas. Un trop grand nombre de caméras dans une pièce était une garantie sûre pour que toutes les conneries fassent surface.

Et Louis savait qu’il avait merdé hier soir.

Zayn entra dans la pièce dix minutes plus tard, ayant l’air fatigué. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, se roulant en boule.

« Tu voudrais bien t’assoir, s’il te plaît, Zayn ? » demanda Griffiths. Marco se mit derrière lui, faisant signe à Zayn de se redresser.

Zayn marmonna quelque chose mais redressa le haut de son corps, s’asseyant au bout du lit.

« Bien, je pensais qu’on avait été clair quand je vous ai dit d’agir respectueusement hier soir. »

Louis réprima un grognement, évitant son regard.

« Mais malheureusement, Internet est rempli d’une vidéo de toi, Louis, en train de faire un doigt d’honneur à Jake Bugg et de lui dire très distinctement d’aller se faire voir. » Griffiths leva sa tablette, la tenant en l’air pour qu’ils puissent voir. Une vidéo se mit en marche, montrant Louis se tenant à seulement quelques mètres de Jake sur le tapis rouge. Ça avait été filmé à la fin de la cérémonie et Louis se souvint très bien de ce moment.

« Il n’arrêtait pas de faire des commentaires, » se défendit Louis. « Sur comment on en arriverait jamais là, qu’on ne méritait aucune des récompenses qu’on a déjà reçu. La même merde que d’habitude. »

« Si c’était la même chose que d’habitude, » souligna Griffiths, « pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas simplement ignoré ? »

« Parce que c’est un putain de connard. »

Griffiths posa la tablette. « T’as besoin de freiner ton tempérament, Tomlinson. Ça vous attire des problèmes à tous les trois. » Il regarda Marco.

« Tomlinson du groupe Escapade fait une crise de jalousie au Grammy award, » lit-il à haute voix de sa propre tablette. « Louis Tomlinson, mauvais perdant après que Jake Bugg gagne le Grammy de la Chanson de l’Année. Tomlinson fait un doigt d’honneur à Bugg – »

« C’est bon, » grommela Louis. « J’ai compris. »

« Tu sais de quoi ça va avoir l’air dans les médias ? » Griffiths soupira fortement. « Que tu n’admets pas son succès. »

« C’est le cas, » fit remarquer Louis.

« Mais les médias ne sont pas supposés le savoir, » lui rappela Griffiths. « Devant eux, tu dois agir comme si les autres méritent tout ce qu’ils réussissent à obtenir. »

« Je n’ai pas dit un seul mot négatif à son sujet devant les caméras, » plaida Louis. Il savait que c’était inutile. Le mal était fait et il savait que c’était sa faute. L’admettre était juste un peu plus difficile à faire.

« Tu vas faire une déclaration officielle, et on enverra une excuse à Bugg de ton twitter dans quelques heures, » continua Griffiths sans même prendre en compte la dernière remarque de Louis. « Il n’y a aucune utilité à donner l’impression que c’était quoi que ce soit d’autre que c’était réellement. Tu vas devoir avoir l’air honnêtement désolé pour ça, Louis. »

« Je vais devoir le faire devant une caméra ? »

« Il n’y a aucun moyen que la question ne soit pas posée la prochaine fois que quelqu’un en a l’opportunité. On a donc prévu une apparition chez Alan Carr pour jeudi soir. Il va te poser la question, tu donneras ta réponse et ça fera le tour du monde. Jusque là, évitez tous les journalistes. Aucun commentaire sur ça à quiconque. Compris ? »

« On était supposé être en repos. J’avais prévu un voyage, » fit remarquer Liam. « Je ne suis pas au Royaume-Uni jeudi. »

« Eh bien, remercie Tomlinson, parce que maintenant ce sera le cas. » Griffiths se leva. « On part pour l’aéroport dans une heure. »

Louis savait que ça signifiait que la discussion était terminée. Il n’y avait rien à ajouter, rien qu’il pourrait changer à propos de ce que le management avait décidé. Ils n’avaient jamais leur mot à dire dans tout ça.

Une fois qu’ils eurent quitté la chambre, Louis se pressa dans l’espace personnel de Liam, enroulant timidement ses doigts autour de son poignet. « Li… »

« Non, Lou, » dit Liam, semblant fatigué. « Juste, non. »

Louis mordit sa lèvre, jetant un coup d’œil à Zayn, qui ne fut pas d’une grande aide, un haussement d’épaule impuissant étant sa seule réponse. « J’ai jamais voulu – »

« Je sais que Jake est casse-couilles, » le coupa à nouveau Liam. Il dégagea son bras, se libérant de la prise de Louis. « Ils ont raison, Lou. Ton tempérament devient ingérable ces derniers temps. »

Louis baissa ses yeux, entrelaçant ses doigts pour s’empêcher d’attraper à nouveau Liam. « Je suis désolé. »

« Je sais que tu l’es. » Liam le regarda, Louis put sentir son regard brûler sa peau. Puis, il répéta plus doucement, « Je sais, Louis. Cependant, ça ne change rien. » Il se tourna pour regarder Zayn. « Je serai dans ma chambre, j’dois finir mes valises. A tout à l’heure, les gars. »

Louis l’observa partir puis se tourna vers Zayn.

« Il savait que tu voulais que tout ça se produise, » lui assura Zayn. « Mais, mec, c’est vraiment la merde. On était tous impatient d’avoir quelques semaines de repos. »

Louis ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr qu’ils l’avaient été. Il avait également attendu avec impatience cette pause. Sa colère les avait amenés à ce point, donc Louis n’avait aucune idée de comment canaliser celle qu’il ressentait contre lui-même à cet instant. Piquer une crise n’était pas une option, ni ne l’était se plaindre à Zayn et Liam.

Il garda tout en lui.

« Il a raison, tu sais. » Zayn se rapprocha de lui et serra légèrement l’épaule de Louis. « T’as toujours été colérique, mais t’arrivais à mieux le contrôler. Ce n’est plus très long. Je sais que c’est dur, Lou. J’aimerai perdre le contrôle et pousser un coup de gueule contre tout ce qui est mal dans ce monde dans lequel on a glissé, mais, » il laissa traîner sa phrase, haussant légèrement ses épaules. « Il n’y a pas vraiment d’utilité à le faire. Ça empirerait juste toute la situation. »

Louis hocha simplement de la tête, à court de toute autre réponse qu’il pourrait donner.

Zayn s’éloigna, laissant Louis derrière et tout seul.

Il n’avait pas toujours été comme ça, pensa Louis, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches. Il y avait eu un temps où il avait su comment refréner son tempérament.

Cette méthode ne fonctionnait plus. Ce n’était même pas une option.

+++

Le pâle soleil matinal frappa le visage de Louis quand il sortit de l’hôtel, une heure plus tard. Un van noir était garé devant la porte, et Louis dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, les plissant à cause la lumière.

Liam et Zayn se précipitèrent tous les deux dans la voiture, prenant leurs places. Zayn était au téléphone, parlant à son père d’une voix calme et sourde. Liam bailla, fixant l’extérieur par la vitre tintée.

Pendant un moment, Louis resta debout devant la porte d’entrée de l’hôtel. Leurs responsables n’étaient pas encore là de toute façon, alors il n’y avait aucune nécessité à déjà entrer dans le van, autre que pour être hors de vue. Cependant, ils allaient retourner dans la grisaille et la pluie de Londres et Louis voulait profiter encore un peu de la météo de Los Angeles.

Le soleil n’était pas encore entièrement levé, l’air avait l’odeur d’un matin frais et de la chaleur, la peau de Louis était moite et chaude. Une légère brise fit bouger les courtes manches de son tee-shirt et passa à travers les quelques mèches de cheveux qui dépassait de sous son bonnet.

Londres lui manquait, mais ce n’était certainement pas le cas de la foutue pluie.

« Louis, tu viens ? » demanda soudainement Liam, et Louis tourna son visage du ciel pour regarder vers la voiture.

« Ouais, désolé. » Il grimpa à l’intérieur à côté de Zayn et posa ses pieds sur le siège à côté de Liam. Quelqu’un ferma la porte et, un instant plus tard, le van commença à bouger.

Ils passèrent le trajet en silence, tous trop fatigués d’une longue nuit dehors et d’une courte nuit de sommeil. Liam jouait à quelque chose sur son téléphone, des bips sonores coupant le silence.

A l’aéroport, tout se passa comme d’habitude, de façon précipitée et mouvementée. Ils furent escortés à l’intérieur par la police, s’enregistrèrent pour la classe affaire puis ils passèrent les contrôles de sécurité séparément de tout le monde.

Comme toujours, quelques filles les reconnurent, leur courant après jusqu’à la porte d’embarquement et demandant des photos. Louis s’arrêta pour chacune d’elles, faisant des grimaces et des signes de paix.

« Jake Bugg est un idiot, » dit l’une des filles, semblant sincère. « Je t’aime, Louis. »

Il lui sourit en lui faisant une rapide étreinte, avant qu’ils soient conduits à travers une porte de sécurité et dans le tunnel menant à l’intérieur de l’avion.

C’était la bénédiction et le fléau de leurs vies, vraiment – le soutien de leurs fans. C’était sympa de savoir qu’il y avait des personnes derrière eux, les soutenant toujours et les aimant de façon aussi inconditionnelle. Mais d’un autre côté, pensa Louis en s’asseyant et attachant sa ceinture de sécurité, c’était également effrayant d’avoir quelqu’un qui le supportait même lorsqu’il agissait comme une petite merde. Ces gamines n’étaient pas supposé soutenir Louis lorsqu’il agissait comme un trou du cul, et il souhait pouvoir être une meilleur idole.

L’avion décolla quelques minutes plus tard, s’élevant au dessus des nuages où un soleil aveuglant frappa le visage de Louis à travers la petite fenêtre. Il fixa l’extérieur jusqu’à ce que ses yeux commencent à brûler.

Lorsqu’il les ferma, des flashs rouges et orange dansèrent devant ses paupières et le tirèrent vers le sommeil.

+++

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

La question était sortie avant que Harry ait pu même le saluer. Il avait ouvert la porte avec un sourire radieux – comme si ça aurait été suffisant pour distraire Louis de la coupure sur sa lèvre et l’ecchymose violette autour.

Harry haussa ses épaules, se mettant sur le côté pour laisser entrer Louis. Il leva ses doigts jusqu’à sa lèvre inférieure. « Rien. »

Louis lança un regard circulaire au couloir, attendant jusqu’à ce que la porte soit fermée derrière lui, puis il se pencha en avant pour toucher la joue de Harry. « Harry, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

« Juste – » Harry évita de le regarder. « Je suis maladroit, tu le sais. J’suis juste tombé. J’ai trébuché sur mes propres pieds. »

Louis secoua sa tête. « Et t’es tombé sur ta lèvre ? » Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, fronçant ses sourcils. « Harry. »

Harry était sur le point de répondre, mais Louis put entendre des pas s’approcher, alors il se recula rapidement et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

« Louis, » le salua Anne. « Ravi de te voir, chéri. »

« Moi aussi, Madame Cox, » la salua poliment Louis en retour.

« Est-ce que t’as déjà dîné ? »

Louis haussa ses épaules. « Non, pas encore. Je ne veux pas – »

« Je vais mettre la table et je vous appellerai quand on est prêt à manger, » dit-elle simplement, puis elle fit un clin d’œil avant de retourner précipitamment dans la cuisine.

« On peut, » commença Louis, pointant du doigt l’étage, sans finir sa phrase.

Harry hocha de la tête, ouvrant le chemin jusqu’en haut en silence. Ce fut seulement lorsqu’il ferma la porte derrière lui que Louis osa tendre à nouveau la main vers lui.

« Qui t’as frappé, bébé ? » demanda-t-il, passant prudemment son pouce sur la lèvre ouverte de Harry.

« Nathan, » admit finalement Harry. Il blottit sa joue contre les doigts de Louis. « Il a dit que je le méritais. »

« Putain, si j’étais toujours là, il ne serait jamais assez approcher pour – »

« Non, Louis, » l’interrompit Harry. Ses grands yeux verts le regardaient sérieusement, ses joues légèrement rebondies pâles. Il avait seulement seize ans, beaucoup trop jeune pour devoir traverser quelque chose comme ça. Il avait de belles boucles angéliques et il était sincère, toujours gentil et poli. Louis n’avait aucune idée de comment quelqu’un pourrait vouloir lui faire du mal.

Ça reviendrait à frapper un chiot. Qui diable frappait les chiots sans défense ?

« Tu n’es pas là, et même si tu l’étais, ce n’est pas une solution, » fit valoir Harry, sa voix ferme.

« Tu ne t’es même pas défendu ? » demanda Louis, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je ne pense pas que ça aurait aidé à la situation, » marmonna Harry.

Louis se dirigea vers le lit et tira Harry avec lui, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient couché, Harry se blottit contre le flanc de Louis. « Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ? »

« Il a dit qu’il voulait que j’arrête de le regarder, » répondit doucement Harry.

« Le regarder ? » Un pincement de jalousie serra la poitrine de Louis.

« Je n’étais pas en train de le faire, » clarifia Harry. « Pas comme ça, de toute façon. » Ses doigts traînèrent sur la hanche de Louis, jouant doucement avec l’ourlet du pull qu’il portait.

« Alors il a simplement déversé sa colère sur toi ? » L’idée rendit Louis malade, l’image de Harry encaissant sans aucune résistance apparaissant dans sa tête. Louis voulait remonter le temps pour être là, il voulait protéger Harry.

« Il n’est pas stupide, Lou, » dit Harry. « Il le sait. Il peut le voir. »

Louis fronça ses sourcils et la main qui était en train de caresser paresseusement le dos de Harry de haute en bas s’arrêta. « Quoi ? »

« Il a dit que je devais arrêter de le regarder comme un pd. » La voix de Harry était étouffée, sortant de façon un peu tendue.

« Ce n’est pas ce que tu es, » grommela faiblement Louis. « Quel connard. »

En fait, ils ne s’affichaient pas. Louis voyait Harry depuis presque un an à présent, mais ils avaient décidé qu’ils ne voulaient pas encore faire leur coming-out. Vivre dans un petit village ne rendait pas ça facile, mais rendait surtout plus difficile le fait de se cacher. Ils savaient également comment ça serait s’ils arrêtaient de se cacher.

Le fait que Louis ait changé d’école avait rendu ça un peu plus facile. Depuis qu’il avait été transféré dans le lycée sportif à Crewe, la situation était un peu plus détendue. Voir Harry tous les jours à l’école avait été difficile, en agissant comme s’ils étaient juste amis. Et même être juste amis avait été difficile. Expliquer à tout le monde pourquoi il traînait soudainement avec un élève plus jeune et bizarre ? Louis avait été assez créatif pour cette partie.

A présent, ils se voyaient seulement à l’extérieur de l’école, donc personne ne remarquait vraiment qu’ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. D’une certaine façon, c’était beaucoup plus dur, également. Louis ne voyait certainement pas Harry autant qu’il le voulait.

« Ce mec m’énerve, » se plaignit Louis, se déplaçant pour pouvoir faire face à Harry. « Je vais lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule la prochaine fois que je le vois. »

Harry le regarda, son visage tout proche. Ses cils projetaient des ombres sur ses joues et ses lèvres étaient roses et brillantes, à l’exception du moche bleu. Il secoua doucement sa tête. « Si je voulais qu’il ait un œil au beurre noir, je lui aurais fait moi-même, » fit-il remarqué. « Mais ce n’est pas le genre de mec que je veux être. »

Louis cligna des yeux, sentant la respiration de Harry contre ses propres lèvres et ses yeux se plongeant dans ceux de Harry.

« Et ce n’est pas le genre de garçon que tu es. S’il pense qu’il peut me frapper parce que je suis tombé amoureux du garçon le plus incroyable au monde, je peux le supporte. Je suis au dessus de ça. » Harry se pencha en avant, fermant le petit espace entre eux et embrassant doucement les lèvres de Louis. « Et toi aussi. »

Louis tendit une main pour toucher les cheveux de Harry, se rapprochant encore plus de lui et emmêlant leurs jambes. « Il t’a blessé. »

Avec un sourire, Harry prit la main libre de Louis et entrelaça leurs doigts. « Je t’aime aussi. »

Il y avait un million de choses que Louis aurait pu dire à ce moment-là, mais il se contenta de serrer la main de Harry, le tenant et embrassant doucement l’ecchymose. Harry ferma ses yeux et se blottit encore plus contre lui, jusqu’à ce que son front se pose contre le torse de Louis.

« Je sais que t’es en colère, » dit-il, la voix étouffée par le pull de Louis. « Promets-moi juste de ne rien faire d’irréfléchi. »

« Tu ne peux pas me demander de ne rien faire à propos de ça, » plaida Louis, ses lèvres appuyées contre les cheveux de Harry. Ce dernier était chaud et ses cheveux étaient doux. Il sentait un shampoing fruité qu’il avait probablement piqué à Gemma et sa paume était un peu en sueur.

Louis ne pensait pas qu’il serait capable de lâcher ce garçon. Il avait perdu son cœur en Harry, tout entier, et il ne voulait pas récupérer un seul morceau. Il était en sécurité avec Harry. Le simple fait d’être couché ici avec lui, de le tenir près de lui et de respirer en même temps que lui donnait à Louis l’impression d’être en sécurité.

« Tu peux l’embrasser pour que ça guérisse, » suggéra Harry, et Louis n’eut pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu’il souriait en coin. « On en sort plus fort, de toute façon. »

+++

« Louis, réveille-toi. »

Louis cligna des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement, semblant confus de trouver le visage de Zayn devant lui pendant un moment. Juste une seconde auparavant, il avait Harry blottit contre lui – sa présence avait semblé tellement réelle, sa chaleur tellement proche. Louis pouvait même encore la sentir. Il baissa ses yeux sur lui-même et trouva une couverture étendue sur son corps.

« Tu t’es endormi, » expliqua Zayn. « T’as dormi pendant tout le vol. »

« Ouais, » répondit Louis sans conviction.

Ça avait été un rêve. Enfin, un souvenir, mais Louis ne se permettait jamais de penser à l’un d’eux. Il n’avait pas beaucoup de contrôle sur ses rêves, cependant.

« Tu viens ? » demanda Liam.

Louis retira la couverture, essayant de se débarrasser du sentiment dans sa poitrine en même temps, ce qui malheureusement ne fonctionna pas aussi bien. Ignorance intentionnelle, alors. Ça avait fonctionné pendant les trois dernières années et ça continuerait de fonctionner maintenant.

A l’aéroport, ils attendirent leurs bagages puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Avant d’aller dehors, Liam s’arrêta et ouvrit ses bras sans dire un seul mot. Ils savaient qu’une fois qu’ils passeraient cette porte, ils n’auraient pas l’opportunité de se dire correctement au revoir. Louis plongea dans l’étreinte de Liam, le tenant tout près de lui et essayant de transmettre toutes les excuses qu’il ne pouvait pas former avec des mots. Liam frotta sa joue contre la tête de Louis, son étreinte ferme.

« Prends soin de toi. On se voit dans quelques jours, » dit doucement Liam.

« Toi aussi, » répondit Louis. « Repose-toi. »

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Zayn, tirant presque Louis hors des bras de Liam pour le prendre dans les siens. Il ne dit rien, étreignit simplement Louis fermement, avant de le lâcher et se tourner vers Liam pour lui faire un câlin, tout aussi étroit.

« Prêts ? » leur demanda ensuite Paul, le chef de leur sécurité.

Liam lâcha Zayn, hochant de la tête, ses yeux se posant une dernière fois sur Louis. Ils attrapèrent leurs bagages, se préparant pour la foule à l’extérieur. Comme d’habitude, des fans criaient très fort leurs prénoms, essayant d’attirer leur attention, et Louis se sentit mal de ne pas s’arrêter, mais la sécurité les pressa jusqu’aux voitures garées devant les portes qui les attendaient. Les paparazzi étaient là, des flashs suivant chacun de leurs mouvements et Louis n’arrivait pas à comprendre un seul mot de ce qu’ils criaient.

Comme Louis l’avait prévu, il pleuvait, des gouttes tombant sur ses épaules et son bonnet, trempant le tissu rien qu’avec le petit passage entre la porte et la voiture. Il était trop tôt, le ciel était toujours sombre, donc Louis ne put pas voir la pluie autant qu’il l’entendait lorsqu’il regarda par la fenêtre.

« A votre appartement ? » demanda le chauffeur.

« Oui, s’il te plaît, » répondit Louis.

Bouger, pensa Louis, observant d’un air fatigué les gouttes d’eaux peindre une image sans forme et sans couleur sur la vitre. Ils étaient toujours en train de bouger. C’étaient des voitures différents les emmenant d’un point à l’autre, des avions décollant tôt le matin et tard la nuit, et la moitié du temps Louis ne savait même pas où il se réveillerait.

Il était à Londres à présent, cette ville pluvieuse, froide et grise, et bien que ça devrait lui donner l’impression d’être à la maison, Louis n’avait pas du tout l’impression de rentrer chez lui. Il n’y avait aucun sentiment d’excitation dans son corps, ni cette anticipation de passer enfin une porte et trouver une vue familière.

Ce fut pourquoi il ne défit même pas ses valises quand il entra finalement dans son appartement. Il sortit simplement un autre sac de l’armoire de sa chambre et le bourra de vêtements et tout ce dont il avait besoin, repartant directement.

Les gens avaient probablement raison quand ils disaient qu’être chez soi n’était pas une maison ou un lieu. Dans le cas de Louis, chez lui était partout où sa mère était, et elle était à Doncaster à présent.

Elle avait fait la navette entre Holmes Chapel et Doncaster pendant presque un an, ce qui avait été très rude pour elle. L’offre d’emploi à Doncaster avait été ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé, cependant, donc Louis l’avait encouragé à le prendre. Elle avait à peine été à la maison, toujours épuisée lorsque ça avait été le cas, fatiguée et usée. Donc Louis avait pris beaucoup de responsabilités dans la maison. Il avait déposé et récupéré les filles à l’école et il s’était occupé des courses.

Puis il avait laissé tomber les cours pour suivre son rêve et, au moins, Lottie avait été assez âgée pour assumer une partie des tâches. Sa mère n’avait pas voulu déménager à Doncaster, pas alors que Louis avait été en plein milieu de ses A Levels et que et les filles avaient leurs racines à Holmes Chapel.

Après le départ de Louis, les choses avaient été plus dures, définitivement, et il se sentait toujours minable d’avoir agi aussi égoïstement. Il s’était rattrapé en achetant une maison à sa mère à Doncaster, assez grande pour tous les cinq. Les jumelles n’étaient même plus obligées de partager une chambre.

Louis n’était pas une seule fois retournée à Holmes Chapel – il n’avait aucune raison de le faire. Son chez lui était à présent à Doncaster.

« Louis, » souffla sa mère, surprise quand il entra furtivement dans la maison. Il était presque neuf heures du matin, et même si Louis avait dormi pendant tout le vol entre L.A. et Londres, il avait l’impression d’être réveillé depuis des jours. Voir son visage retira un peu de fatigue de ses épaules.

Elle était dans la cuisine, assise à la table, le journal dans une main, une tasse de thé et une assiette vide devant elle. Quand Louis entra, elle leva sa tête, le fixant avec ses yeux écarquillés pendant quelques secondes.

Louis était convaincu que Johanna Darling était l’une de ces rares femmes à ne pas vieillir du tout. Elle était belle et pleine de vie, comme toujours, une peau de pêche, fraîche, une coupe de cheveux chic et une teinture brune foncée.

Elle se leva et se précipita pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. « Bébé, quand est-ce que t’es rentré ? »

« On a atterri très tôt ce matin, » répondit Louis, posant son menton sur son épaule. Elle sentait le parfum qu’elle utilisait depuis qu’il était enfant, ses cheveux était attaché mais quelques mèches s’échappaient et chatouillèrent la joue de Louis. « J’espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je sois venu ici ? »

Elle se recula, encadrant son visage. « Ne sois pas stupide. »

Il sourit, embrassant sa joue. « Bonne année. »

« C’est vrai que je ne t’ai pas encore vu. » Elle embrassa son front, caressant doucement ses cheveux. « C’est tellement bon de t’avoir à la maison. Je dois partir dans quelques minutes, cependant. »

Louis secoua sa tête. « Je vais rester pendant quelques jours. J’dois seulement être de retour à Londres vendredi. »

« Les filles vont être aux anges. » Jay lui sourit radieusement, ne retirant pas ses mains de son visage. L’inquiétude assombrit ensuite son sourire. « T’as l’air fatigué, bébé. »

« C’est juste le décalage horaire, » répondit Louis. « J’ai juste besoin d’un bon repos. »

« Ton lit est fait, » lui dit Jay. « J’ai changé les draps après que tu sois parti la dernière fois, donc tu peux monter et rattraper un peu de sommeil, si tu veux. »

« Je vais essayer de rester éveillé jusqu’à ce soir, » dit Louis. « J’ai dormi dans l’avion. Est-ce que je dois aller chercher Daisy et Phoebs à l’école tout à l’heure ? »

« Ça serait adorable. » Sa main le lâcha et se dirigea vers l’entrée, attrapant un manteau et le mettant. « Je cuisinerai ce soir. Si ça ne te dérange pas, tu peux emmener les filles en ville et prendre tout ce que tu veux pour le dîner. »

« Rôti de bœuf, » répondit immédiatement Louis. « Ça m’a manqué les repas faits maison de ma maman. »

Elle sourit et le tira à nouveau dans ses bras. « C’est toujours bon de t’avoir à la maison. A ce soir, » dit-elle doucement en embrassant sa joue.

Louis lui fit un signe de la main, l’observant sortir sa voiture de l’allée jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus la voir. Le silence l’engloutit lorsqu’il referma la porte.

La maison serait très bientôt remplie de bruit. Là, il serait enfin à la maison.

+++

« C’était tellement gênant, maman, » se plaignit Fizzy, poussant ses petits pois avec sa fourchette. « Il était juste devant les portes et me faisait signe. »

« Ce n’était pas gênant, » se défendit Louis. « Tous les autres étaient très heureux de me voir. Sauf toi. »

« C’est pas que je n’étais pas heureuse de te voir, » corrigea-t-il. « Juste, pas devant mon école. »

Louis fronça ses sourcils. Avec le nombre de photos qu’il avait pris avec les amies de Fizzy et les filles allant à son école, il pensait que son apparition avait été plus qu’un succès. « Tes amies étaient toutes très polies. »

« Elles sont fans, Lou, » souligna-t-elle. « Et la plupart veulent se marier avec Zayn, de toute façon. »

Louis fit une grimace. « Elles seront coincé avec un clochard désordonné qui s’endort sans avertissement s’il ne travaille pas sur un quelconque graffiti, sérieusement. »

« Il paraît bien sur les posters, » dit simplement Fizzy. « Bon dieu, les boybands sont tellement embarrassants. »

« Excuse-moi, mais ton frère fait partie de l’un d’eux, » lui rappela Louis, grinçant des dents. « Quel est ton problème ? »

« Le problème est que ce Gordon pense que les boybands sont stupides, » interrompit Lottie.

Louis pensa qu’il venait d’avoir une attaque. Il venait très probablement de subir un AVC. « Un garçon ? Est-ce que tu vois un garçon ? » Il se tourna vers sa mère. « Tu ne la surveilles pas ? »

Jay rigola, sirotant son vin. « Fizzy, si ce garçon parle mal de ton frère, il n’en vaut probablement pas la peine. »

« Il ne sait pas pour mon frère, en fait. » Fizzy posa sa fourchette, jetant un regard noir à Louis. « Mais grâce à lui il est bien au courant maintenant, et ça va ruiner mes chances avec lui. »

Roulant ses yeux, Louis piqua furtivement la viande dans son assiette qu’elle n’avait pas touchée. « Dans ce cas, mon but est atteint. J’ai tout fait correctement. »

Fizzy lui donna un coup de pied sous la table et Louis s’étouffa avec un petit pois.

Après, ça dégénéra en une grande bataille qui prit fin seulement quand Jay attrapa l’oreille de Louis et tira fort dessus.

« Louis William Tomlinson, pourrais-tu cesser d’être un tel mauvais exemple pour tes sœurs ? »

Faisant la moue, Louis frotta son oreille douloureuse, une fois qu’elle le lâcha. Les filles filèrent dans le salon et Louis jeta un regard noir dans leurs dos pendant qu’il nettoyait la table.

« Tu ne vas pas la laisser me remplacer par un garçon qui pense que je suis stupide, hein ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu’il mit les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle, sa mère nettoyant une casserole dans l’évier.

Elle rigola. « Aucune des filles ne va jamais te remplacer, Louis. »

« Cependant, elles ne devraient pas sortir avec des garçons qui ne m’apprécient pas. »

« Elles ne vont certainement pas épouser l’un d’eux, » souffla Jay.

Le ventre de Louis se retourna, le laissant un peu étourdi. « D’accord, parlons de quelque chose d’autre. »

Sa mère rigola, l’éclaboussant avec de l’eau. « Est-ce que Lottie t’a dit qu’elle avait dormi chez Matin après Noël ? »

« D’accord, désolé de te laisser avec la vaisselle sale, mais j’ai besoin d’air frais, » annonça Louis, fuyant la cuisine. Il s’arrêta à l’entrée du salon, observant ses sœurs blotties ensemble sur le canapé. Un film passait à la télévision et elles étaient toutes concentrées sur l’écran. Phoebe et Daisy avait étendu une couverture sur leurs jambes, leurs pieds pendant du canapé, n’atteignant pas encore le sol.

Ce serait bientôt le cas.

Pendant un moment, Louis se demanda s’il devrait les rejoindre, s’installer entre Phoebe et Fizzy et être entouré par ses sœurs. A la place, il se retourna et attrapa son manteau, à l’endroit où sa mère l’avait soigneusement suspendu sur le porte-manteau à côté de la porte d’entrée. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et sortit.

Il faisait froid, l’odeur de la pluie avait disparu. A la place, l’air semblait plus frais sous les étoiles d’une nuit de janvier. Louis pencha sa tête en arrière et regarda le ciel, le trouvant sombre et nuageux. Il fit le tour de la nuit et flâna jusqu’à la seule balançoire que sa mère avait installée dans le jardin. Fizzy et Lottie avaient toutes les deux grandi avec une balançoire, et Louis avait toujours été celui qui les poussait pendant des heures. Sa mère en avait également voulu une ici pour les jumelles, donc Louis lui en avait acheté une.

Cependant, il n’avait pas une seule fois poussé une des jumelles sur cette balançoire. Il conserva ça quelque part dans le fond de son esprit, se faisant un rappel mental de jouer dehors avec elles le lendemain.

Pour l’instant, Louis s’assis sur la balançoire, ses pieds touchant le sol. Il n’était pas assez grand pour que ce soit gênant, cependant, donc il commença à se balancer doucement, son regard fixé sur la maison. La terrasse qui donnait sur le salon était sombre, seul un petit trait de lumière passait à travers les fenêtres. Louis ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose de ce qu’il se passait à l’intérieur, seulement sa mère entrant dans la pièce avec des tasses et repartant avec les mains vides.

Le lendemain matin, elle ouvrirait le journal et lirait un autre article sur le comportement aigri de son fils. Louis pensa à lui donner un avertissement ; mais Jay avait appris à ignorer la presse. Surtout la mauvaise presse, puisque la plupart des choses que les médias écrivaient n’était, de toute façon, pas vraie.

Cette histoire était vraie, cependant. Même si ce n’était pas un gros problème, ça ne quittait pas les pensées de Louis. Il avait l’impression d’avoir été un peu trop loin, la goutte d’eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Ça avait probablement été trop, et Louis avait juste vraiment besoin de la pause qui les attendait.

Au moins, ils n’auraient plus à trop voyager jusqu’à ce que la tournée débute en février. Ils allaient faire un peu plus de promotion pour le nouvel album, donner des interviews, avoir des photoshootings et assister aux Brit Awards le mois prochain.

C’était un rêve, vraiment, un si grand rêve, que Louis était arrivé à mener cette vie. Il était chanceux et bienheureux – et un vrai connard de se plaindre et être malheureux pour n’importe quoi. Il n’avait pas le droit d’être malheureux.

Détournant ses yeux de la maison, il baissa son regard sur son bras, relevant les manches de son manteau et de son pull, jusqu’à ce que son doigt trace les lignes noirs qui était, à présent, devenu comme sa peau, encré dans son bras. Juste quatre petites lettres, semblant totalement sorties de nulle part. Un million de personne lui avait posé la question à propos de ce tatouage, avait voulu en savoir la signification.

Louis avait cessé d’avoir l’impression de dire un mensonge lorsqu’il répondait que c’était juste une blague, un hasard et qu’il n’avait pas de signification particulière.

Quand il entendit la porte de la terrasse s’ouvrir, il releva sa tête et fixa sa mère qui s’approchait de lui. Elle tenait une écharpe dans une main, beaucoup trop longue et rouge.

« Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes assis ici comme ça, » dit-elle, enroulant doucement l’écharpe autour du cou de Louis. Les extrémités pendirent lâchement, s’arrêtant à seulement quelques centimètres du sol. Elle était assez longue pour garder deux personnes au chaud.

Ce souvenir serra le cœur de Louis, un poing ferme le compressant et l’empêchant de respirer correctement. Il força le souvenir à disparaître, se concentrant sur sa mère. « Merci. »

« Ça sent la neige, » dit-elle. « J’suppose qu’on va pouvoir emmener les filles faire une bataille de boule de neige demain. Ça fait longtemps qu’il n’a pas neigé. »

Louis hocha de la tête, ses doigts s’enfonçant dans la douce laine rouge tombant sur ses genoux. « Cinq ans, » dit-il. « La dernière fois qu’il a neigé, c’était il y a cinq ans. »

Jay rigola. « Aussi longtemps ? Pas étonnant que Phoebe et Daisy n’arrive même pas à s’en souvenir. »

Louis garda son regard rivé au sol. Il souhaitait aussi ne pas pouvoir s’en souvenir, mais il s’en rappelait que trop bien.

« Est-ce que tu reviens à l’intérieur ? » demanda Jay, redressant ses épaules et croissant ses bras pour les maintenir au chaud.

Souriant, Louis fit un geste vers la maison. « Vas-y, maman. J’arrive dans une minute. Tu peux me faire un chocolat chaud ? »

Elle hocha de la tête, lui lança un regard entendu. « Ne sois pas trop long. »

Louis l’observa partir puis il recommença à se balancer. Ses orteils traînèrent sur le sol et l’écharpe se balança avec le mouvement. Une lumière chaleureuse parvenait de la maison et le silence absorbait le grincement de la balançoire.

Un premier flocon de neige tomba sur la jambe de Louis, contrastant avec la laine rouge. Il fondit en quelques secondes.

Louis leva à nouveau la tête, regardant en l’air et fixant les flocons qui était doucement et tranquillement en train de descendre vers lui. Il tourna une paume vers le ciel et la leva, la neige froide fondant sur sa peau. Son souffle forma de la vapeur devant son visage lorsqu’il expira en tremblotant.

_Tu penses qu'un flocon de neige tombe à quelle vitesse ?_

Louis se focalisa sur un seul flocon et l’observa tomber sur le sol, où il fut suivi par un autre, puis encore un autre.

Lentement, pensa-t-il puis il enroula un peu plus fermement l’écharpe autour de son cou, se balançant d’avant en arrière sur la balançoire. La neige continuait de tomber, répandant une fine couche de blanc sur le sol, la maison et Louis.

Douloureusement lentement.

\---


	3. Troisième étape : le manque.

Harry se figea après avoir ouvert la porte, fixant l’image devant lui.

Perrie était assise à la table, les jambes croisées, entourée par des feuilles de papier et des stylos. Ses cheveux étaient roses – différents du mauve qu’elle avait eu pendant les dernières semaines – et attachés en un chignon désordonné sur le sommet de sa tête. Elle portait des collants bleus et un pull noir, ainsi que des grosses chaussettes aux couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel.

« Salut, » dit doucement Harry alors qu’elle ne leva même pas le regard. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et posa son sac.

Perrie leva finalement sa tête et un sourire illumina son visage. « Hé chéri. »

« Nouvelle couleur ? » Il fit un geste vers ses cheveux. « J’aime bien. »

« J’avais envie, » répondit-elle, haussant un peu ses épaules et posant le stylo qu’elle tenait.

« Ça te va bien. » Souriant, Harry s’avança vers la table, attrapa l’une des feuilles et pencha sa tête sur le côté pour avoir un bon aperçu. « Tu fais des croquis ? »

Perrie soupira. « On a un défilé dans quelques mois. J’dois présenter mon concept la semaine prochaine. »

« Et quel est ton concept ? » demanda Harry.

« Bonne question. » Perrie se leva et alla à l’évier pour faire du thé. « J’suis pas sûre de ce que je veux. Des tenues estivales, peut-être, parce qu’on sera en avril au moment où du défilé. Mais est-ce que je fais une ligne pour hommes ou pour femmes ? Les deux, peut-être ? Et dans quel style ? »

« Le tien, » répondit Harry. Il ouvrit un placard et fronça ses sourcils aux nouvelles tasses se trouvant juste dans son champ de vision. « Ça devrait être quelque chose qui reflète ta personnalité, non ? »

« C’est tellement facile à dire. » Perrie roula ses yeux et alluma la bouilloire. « Mon style me va bien. C’est un style qui combine différents styles existant déjà. Ou plutôt marques. » Elle fronça un peu ses sourcils. « Je dois trouver quelque chose qui est original, novateur, tendance et à la mode. »

Harry posa les tasses sur le plan de travail. L’une était noire avec un visage de Mickey Mouse en blanc dessus, l’autre était blanche et avait un visage de Minnie Mouse en noir dessus ainsi qu’un nœud rouge avec des pois blancs. « C’est sur ça que tes études portent essentiellement, non ? »

Perrie grogna, pliant ses genoux et penchant sa tête en arrière. « En gros, oui. »

« Pourquoi toute cette pression, alors ? Tu t’en es bien sortie avant. »

« Je sais, » marmonna-t-elle. « C’est le premier défilé sérieux, cependant. »

« Je peux t’aider, si tu veux, » proposa Harry. « Fais-moi juste savoir si t’as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

« T’es assez occupé comme ça, » répliqua Perrie. « Ça me fait penser, comment ça s’est passé aujourd’hui ? »

Harry se retourna, fouillant dans un tiroir à la recherche des cuillères à thé. « Ouais, ça a été. »

« T’as eu des retours ? »

« Non, pas encore. » Il haussa ses épaules puis pointa les tasses. « Juste pour que je ne sois pas confus. Tu nous as acheté des tasses pour couple ? »

Perrie sourit béatement. Elle semblait beaucoup plus détendue que quelques minutes auparavant. « Je les ai eu pour deux livres chaque dans une boutique d’usine. »

« Qu’est-ce que Colin dit sur le fait que tu nous achètes des tasses pour couple ? » Harry sourit en coin. Au départ, il avait été un peu inquiet que le fait d’emménager avec Perrie causerait des problèmes, mais Colin ne s’était jamais manifesté auprès de lui. Après plus d’un mois à vivre avec Perrie, il ne l’avait toujours pas rencontré, et à présent Harry commençait à croire en la théorie de Josh, que Perrie avait inventé des histoires à son sujet et qu’il n’existait pas vraiment.

« Ce ne sont pas vraiment des tasses pour couple, » dit Perrie, remplissant lesdits tasses avec de l’eau chaude.

« Si, elles le sont. Mickey et Minnie, des couleurs inversées. Ce sont totalement des tasses pour un couple, » répliqua Harry. Il ajouta un soupçon de lait dans chacune.

« Je vais prendre la Mickey, » annonça ensuite Perrie, pointant du doigt la tasses noire. « Comme ça tu ne peux plus dire que c’est le cas, parce que j’ai le garçon et que t’as la fille. »

Harry rigola, prenant sa propre tasse et s’asseyant à la table de la cuisine. « Je préfère Minnie, de toute façon. »

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ? » Elle poussa machinalement ses croquis sur le côté et s’assit en face de Harry. « Je travaille ce soir. Ed sera là. Tu viens ? »

Harry pensa à la chanson sur laquelle il avait commencé à travailler avant de s’endormir la vieille. Il avait commencé à travailler dans une boulangerie et avait été trop épuisé, à cause de ces douze heures de boulot, pour écrire correctement. Il devrait utiliser cette soirée de pause pour finir quelque chose.

Il ne devrait vraiment pas y aller. Il avait vraiment laissé sa musique de côté ces derniers temps, n’avait pas assez cherché un endroit où se produire, ou un label voulant bien écouter ses démos.

Perrie tria ses feuilles, la tasse dans une main et tapant régulièrement son pied sur le sol. Harry regarda vers les nombreux croquis et pensa à la seule feuille de papier dans sa propre chambre.

Il ne devrait vraiment pas y aller.

« Je viendrai, » dit-il à la place, prenant une gorgée de son thé.

+++

L’année avait commencé de façon plus que prometteuse.

Deux semaines auparavant, leur tournée avait débuté à Londres. Avant ça, ils avaient gagné trois Brit Awards – faisant d’eux les gagnants de la soirée – leur nouvel album était en préparation, et ils venaient d’ajouter plus de dix dates à leur tournée. A partir de maintenant, Escapade serait sur les routes pendant neuf mois, la tournée se finissant seulement en novembre.

« On cherche toujours une première partie pour les dates asiatiques, » dit Sybil, feuilletant un tas de papiers dans ses mains. « Peut-être qu’on trouvera un artiste de là-bas. »

« Combien de dates ? » demanda Liam.

« Pour l’Asie ? » Elle leva ses yeux, sautant quelques pages. « Deux à Singapour, trois à Hong King, une en Malaisie. La Corée du Sud est sur la liste, une date pour le moment, mais on est en train d’en négocier une deuxième. Quatre dates confirmées pour le Japon – deux à Tokyo, une à Osaka et une à Sapporo. »

« Ça ne serait pas logique de prendre simplement celle de la partie australienne ? » suggéra Louis.

« Ils commencent leur propre tournée juste après, donc on a besoin de quelqu’un d’autre, » répliqua Sybil, pinçant ses lèvres. « On verra ça. Il reste encore plein de temps. »

Louis continua de l’observer mais n’écouta pas ses autres divagations. Il serait incapable de souvenir de quoi que ce soit qui aurait seulement un intérêt pour lui dans quelques mois, de toute façon. Ils reviendraient vers eux avec des listes détaillées et des plannings au moment venu, s’assurant qu’aucun d’eux ne loupe une seule chose.

Louis n’avait besoin de s’occuper de rien, quelqu’un était toujours là pour le faire, pour lui dire où aller, pour lui dire où il était, pour lui dire ce qu’il devait dire. Parfois, ça retournait l’estomac de Louis de voir à quel point il se sentait contrôlé, le peu de chose qu’il avait à dire dans sa propre vie, les peu de décisions qu’il pouvait prendre par lui-même.

« On s’assure seulement que vous faites ce qu’il faut, » était ce qu’il avait entendu depuis le début. Il l’avait gobé au départ, parce que qui était-il pour argumenter ? Il n’avait pas eu la moindre idée de ce qu’était l’industrie et il avait eu besoin d’aide – tous les trois s’étaient appuyés dessus. A présent, Louis la connaissait assez bien et il se faisait confiance pour prendre les bonnes décisions, pour choisir la bonne voie.

Il avait signé beaucoup de contrats, beaucoup de papiers, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas d’utiliser autant de l’argent lui appartenant pour construire quelque chose pour lui. Six mois auparavant, il avait cherché un bon avocat, l’avait rencontré quelques fois pour parler affaires. Quatre mois plus tard, lui et Liam avaient fondé leur propre label. Avoir Liam à ses côtés donnait l’impression à Louis d’être plus en sécurité, d’être beaucoup plus sûr en ses projets.

Louis n’était pas stupide ; il savait que chanter dans un boysband n’était pas ce qu’il ferrait pour le reste de sa vie. Ça s’arrêterait un jour et quand ce serait le cas, il aurait une alternative, quelque chose pour le garder dans l’industrie, quelque chose qui continuerait à faire entrer de l’argent.

_Je te promets de faire de ton rêve une réalité_. Il l’avait fait. Le rêve était devenu réalité grâce à Louis. Et il voulait continuer à le faire – faire devenir réalité des rêves. Il voulait aider d’autres artistes à percer. Il avait la connaissance, il avait les fonds financiers et il avait les opportunités.

Ce fut une fois encore une bonne opportunité pour lui. Il devait seulement trouver un artiste promettant, un bon artiste comme première partie. Il serait celui qui trouverait une première partie pour la tournée, et il s’assurerait qu’il aurait des actions dans cet artiste.

Ce monde dans lequel il vivait à présent n’était rien que des affaires très dures et Louis était déterminé à garder le rythme. Il ne finirait pas misérable une fois que sa propre carrière serait terminée – il avait anticipé en prenant des précautions pour son futur.

Une opportunité, pensa-t-il à nouveau, observant Sybil arpenter la pièce alors qu’elle leur lisait quelque chose écrit sur l’un de ses nombreux papiers.

Il devait juste l’utiliser à bon escient.

+++

Harry se retourna au son de la cloche résonnant au dessus de la porte. « Bonjour, » accueillit-il la personne d’un ton amical, son sourire se faisant encore plus large lorsqu’il vit Niall entrer.

« Salut mec, » dit Niall, ajustant son sac à dos sur ses épaules. « J’ai pensé que ce serait bien de passer avant de rentrer. »

Harry travaillait dans la boulangerie depuis un bon mois et, depuis qu’il avait commencé, Niall s’y était arrêté presque tous les jours. Il ne pensait pas que Niall pouvait réellement manger tout le pain qu’il achetait. Harry se demandait ce que Barbara devait dire à ce sujet, ce qui lui rappela qu’il ne l’avait pas vu depuis un moment.

« Babs ne t’attend pas ? » demanda Harry, penchant un peu son corps pour atteindre les pâtisseries dans la vitrine. Il en prit une avec une serviette et la mit dans un sac en papier.

Niall suivit les mouvements de Harry avec ses yeux, sortant son porte-monnaie. « Elle n’est pas encore rentrée, » répondit-il, laissant tomber des pièces sur le comptoir à côté de la caisse. « J’voulais te montrer quelque chose. »

Harry lui tendit le sachet et fronça légèrement ses sourcils, tout en ouvrant la caisse et faisant le tri dans la monnaie. « Quoi ? »

Niall sortit un papier froissé de sa poche, le dépliant avec ses mains et le tendant à Harry. Inclinant sa tête sur le côté, Harry le prit et lit les lettres grises sur la feuille blanche.

« Une scène ouverte ? » lit-il à voix haute. « Samedi ? »

« Tu devrais y aller, » lui dit Niall. « Ce pub est assez populaire. Des découvreurs de talents viennent régulièrement, donc tu pourrais faire impression. »

Harry déglutit difficilement, sentant son sang devenir un peu froid dans ses veines. Il avait contacté plusieurs labels, distribuant des démos. Il n’avait pas encore eu de réponse de l’un d’entre eux.

« D’habitude, ce ne sont pas des très gros, » continua Niall alors que Harry continuait de fixer le flyer. « Mais c’est un début, non ? S’ils sont intéressés, peut-être que de plus gros labels le seront également. »

« Ouais, » souffla Harry. « Je suppose. »

Niall sourit largement, tendant une main par-dessus le comptoir pour taper légèrement l’épaule de Harry. « Je t’ai déjà inscrit. »

Harry cligna des yeux vers lui. « Quoi ? »

« Ils acceptent seulement huit artistes. Si je ne t’avais pas inscrit à la minute où j’ai lu ça, toutes les places auraient été prises au moment où tu te serais décidé. » Niall haussa des épaules. « Et qu’est-ce que t’as à perdre, Haz ? »

Et s’ils détestaient, pensa Harry, son cœur battant à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Et s’ils ne le contactaient pas, ne voyaient rien de spécial chez lui ? Harry ne pensait pas qu’il était prêt pour cette étape.

Pas encore.

Niall ouvrit son sac à dos et nicha le sac en papier à l’intérieur. « D’accord, j’te vois demain, je suppose. »

Harry hocha de la tête, se tenant toujours figé derrière le comptoir.

« Hé, » dit Niall en s’arrêtant devant la porte. Il sourit radieusement, son expression aussi insouciante et étincelante. Harry se demanda comment exactement il faisait ça, comment il réussissait toujours à être positif. « Tu vas y arriver, d’accord ? »

Harry lui sourit en retour, ses joues rougissant. « On verra. »

« Non, Harry, » dit fermement Niall. « T’es venu ici pour ça. Ne fais pas machine arrière maintenant. Tu dois continuer à courir après ce rêve. »

Harry pinça ses lèvres ensemble. « Ouais, d’accord. Compris. »

Niall sourit, levant ses pouces vers lui avant de quitter la boutique.

Il avait raison, pensa Harry, essuyant distraitement le haut de la vitrine. Il avait perdu son feu, trop distrait par toutes les autres choses se passant dans sa vie. Harry avait été satisfait par le fait d’emménager dans un bel appartement avec une colocataire sympa, de trouver un boulot dans une boulangerie et d’avoir une routine quotidienne qui payait assez pour vivre. Il avait été content de passer ses journées à travailler pendant de longues heures, de parler à de charmantes vieilles dames à propos de la météo et des recettes de gâteaux, d’aller au pub presque chaque soir et de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Il s’était distrait en décorant l’appartement, en passant des heures dans des friperies et des magasins à but lucratif avec Perrie, en discutant avec elle jusqu’à tard dans la nuit, parlant de rêves et de projets qui étaient devenus rien d’autre qu’un fantasme sympa dans sa tête.

Cependant, ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait faire, ce qu’il voulait être. Il était venu ici pour réaliser un rêve, pas pour le laisser finir comme étant seulement un rêve pendant le reste de sa vie.

_Je te promets de faire de ton rêve une réalité_ , ça fit écho dans sa tête et la main de Harry s’arrêta en haut de la vitrine. Il baissa son regard, mordant sa lèvre pendant un moment.

Ça avait été le but à partir de la seconde où il était monté sur scène pour la première fois. Ça avait été un rêve, c’était toujours un rêve, mais il n’avait jamais douté qu’il deviendrait réalité, qu’ils réussiraient.

Jusqu’au moment où Louis avait brisé ce rêve.

+++

« T’as eu une réponse ? »

Harry respirait fortement d’avoir couru de l’école à chez Louis. Ça avait été tellement plus facile quand Louis fréquentait toujours leur école – pas seulement pour échanger les dernières nouvelles, mais également en ce qui concernait les _trucs de petits-amis_.

Harry aimait penser à ça de cette façon. Ça faisait deux semaines depuis qu’il avait été autorisé à appeler Louis son petit-ami. Pas publiquement, mais dans sa propre tête au moins, et devant Niall. C’était assez pour le moment ; c’était suffisant de savoir qu’ils étaient exclusifs, que Louis ne regardait personne d’autre que Harry.

Cependant, ce n’était pas le sujet en cours. Pas pour le moment.

Louis sortit de sa cabane se trouvant dans un arbre, son dos tourné vers eux alors qu’il descendait doucement les marches. Il sauta les dernières, atterrissant stablement sur ses pieds.

Harry sut au moment où Louis se tourna vers eux.

« On a été rejeté, » dit-il doucement, regardant Harry puis Niall. « Ils ont dit que ce n’était pas assez original. »

« Ça ne veut rien dire, » rajouta promptement Niall. « C’est seulement le premier label qu’on a essayé. Rien n’est encore perdu. »

« Il n’y en a même pas une seule qu’ils ont aimé ? » demanda Harry.

Louis haussa ses épaules en secouant sa tête. « Apparemment non. »

Harry ne comprenait pas. Comment quiconque pourrait ne pas aimer les chansons que Louis écrivait ? Elles étaient toutes bien écrites, mais Harry trouvait que celles de Louis étaient les plus fortes. Comment ces personnes ne reconnaissaient-elles pas ça ?

Il y eut un bruit venant de la maison, annonçant que les sœurs de Louis étaient rentrées de l’école.

« Montez là-haut, les gars, » dit Louis, pointant l’échelle derrière lui. Il y avait un panneau en haut, avec le mot « Filles » barré d’une croix rouge. Louis avait raconté à Harry que sa mère lui avait fait, parce qu’elle voulait que Louis ait un endroit qui était seulement à lui et où ses sœurs n’étaient pas autorisées.

Pendant l’été, Harry avait à peine vu l’intérieur de la maison. Louis l’emmenait toujours dans la cabane pour être sûr que ses sœurs ne les dérangeraient pas. Ainsi, ils avaient pu avoir leur première fois sans avoir peur d’être surpris. Ça avait été un peu inconfortable, mais ils n’avaient pas eu à s’inquiéter de se faire entendre par la mère de Harry, ou qu’une des sœurs de Louis entre dans sa chambre sans toquer. Louis avait pris son temps, l’air nocturne un peu froid sur leur peau nue, le hululement isolé d’un hibou au loin rompant le silence de la nuit.

Cet endroit était sacré pour Harry.

« Est-ce qu’on va essayer d’autres labels ? » demanda Niall une fois qu’ils furent à l’intérieur de la cabane, assis sur les planches en bois froides. « J’veux dire, il ne faut pas abandonner à cause d’un refus. »

« On essayera à nouveau, » acquiesça Louis.

Harry pinça ses lèvres ensemble. Et si les autres labels les rejetaient également ? Et si c’était vraiment stupide de croire qu’ils étaient mieux que n’importe qui d’autre qui essayait d’arriver au sommet, de vivre le rêve d’être une pop star ?

« Hé, » dit doucement Louis, son contact ramenant Harry à la réalité. Il cligna des yeux pour que le visage de Louis ne soit plus flou. Il était proche, le bout de ses doigts légers sur le bras de Harry.

« Je te le promets, » murmura-t-il. « On va réussir, mon amour. On est une bonne équipe, tous les trois. C’est juste un refus. On devait s’y attendre, d’accord ? »

Harry inspira profondément, hochant de la tête. Il regarda vers Niall avant de se pencher en avant et d’embrasser doucement les lèvres de Louis. Ce dernier sourit, levant sa main pour repousser les boucles du front de Harry.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, hein ? » Louis le tira vers lui, un bras s’enroulant atour de la taille de Harry.

« Pourquoi je n’ai pas le droit à ce genre de réconfort ? » se plaignit Niall.

« Tu veux vraiment pas que je te câline et t’embrasse, » dit Louis en moquant de lui. « Ou, eh bien, si tu veux que je le fasse, tu ne – »

« Hééé, » coupa Harry, fronçant ses sourcils et tirant Louis encore plus près de lui. « T’embrasses pas d’autres garçons. »

Niall rigola, tombant sur son dos, et Harry sentit les ricanements de Louis faire écho dans son propre torse. C’était chaleureux et ça semblait familier. Louis tourna sa tête pour déposer doucement ses lèvres contre la tempe de Harry.

« Je te promets de faire de ton rêve une réalité, » murmura-t-il, presque noyé par le rire de Niall. Mais Harry put l’entendre, les mots pénétrant dans sa tête et courant à travers son sang.

Il raffermit seulement son étreinte, ses doigts s’enfonçant dans la peau de Louis.

+++

Avec le tintement de la cloche au dessus de la porte, Harry revint brusquement à la réalité. Il cligna deux fois des yeux, retirant le souvenir de son esprit. Le rire de Niall sonnait toujours dans ses oreilles et le souffle de Louis était toujours chaud et apaisant contre sa peau.

Un homme d’affaire habillé d’un costume gris s’approcha de la vitrine, montrant du doigt un pain. « J’en prendrai deux comme ça, s’il vous plaît. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Harry, se retournant pour attraper un autre sac en papier.

Il devait cesser de se rappeler de ces souvenirs. Pendant les deux dernières années, depuis qu’il avait réussi à oublier Louis, il avait été tellement bon pour ignorer tous les sentiments qui avaient été connectés à lui. Harry n’avait pas souvent pensé à lui – quand ça avait été le cas, ça avait été dans l’obscurité de la nuit, où personne n’aurait pu le surprendre.

Louis n’avait pas brisé le rêve. Temporairement, peut-être. Mais il ne l’avait pas complètement brisé. Après tout, Harry était là à présent, et il était arrivé jusqu’ici de lui-même, tout seul.

Avec un sourire, Harry accepta l’argent de l’homme, lui rendant sa monnaie. Il lui souhaita une bonne journée et garda le sourire sur ses lèvres, même lorsqu’il fut parti.

Harry pouvait toujours rêver, pouvait toujours suivre ses projets et travailler dur pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Il n’avait pas besoin de Louis pour faire de ces rêves une réalité.

+++

« Aiden, » salua Louis, une fois que la personne à l’autre bout de la ligne eut répondu. « Lumière de ma vie, prunelle de mes yeux. »

« Euh, » répondit Aiden, l’irritation perceptible dans sa voix. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Tommo ? »

Ils s’étaient rencontrés pour la première fois deux ans auparavant, lors d’un après-midi ensoleillé de mai. Aiden était un auteur-compositeur et un producteur, il avait écrit la majorité des chansons pour le premier album d’Escapade. Lui et Louis s’étaient bien entendus dès le départ.

De plus d’une façon, en fait. Louis aimait travailler avec Aiden, il comprenait ses idées, donnait les bonnes suggestions pour rendre son écriture un tout petit peu meilleure, sans le pousser dans une direction qui ne lui correspondrait pas. Il était génial. Outre ses capacités de compositeur, il s’était également avéré être un bon amant.

Ce n’était en rien une relation amoureuse, cependant. Ils n’avaient pas été à un seul rendez-vous et Louis considérait Aiden comme un ami – il était plus qu’un ami que beaucoup de ses amis à proprement parler. Il ne cherchait aucun avantage, n’en avait pas après l’argent de Louis et il comprenait la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Louis faisait confiance à Aiden pour ne pas vendre un seul mot à la presse.

C’était une confiance qu’il avait donné à seulement quelques personnes.

« Juste une petite faveur, » répondit Louis, essayant d’alléger l’irritation d’Aiden. « Tu t’souviens que je t’ai parlé du label que j’ai fondé ? »

« Celui avec Liam ? » demanda Aiden.

« Oui, celui-ci, » acquiesça Louis. « T’as un pied dans la scène indépendante, hein ? Tous ces endroits hipster et les personnes avec qui t’as des contacts. »

Aiden soupira. « Louis, pour la millionième fois. Hipster et indé ne sont pas la même chose. »

« D’accord, peu importe. » Faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre, Louis roula ses yeux. « Je cherche un jeune artiste talentueux pour venir en tournée avec nous à la fin de l’année. »

Aiden fut silencieux pendant une minute. « Homme ou femme ? »

« Ça n’a pas d’importance. Juste quelqu’un de promettant, quelqu’un d’original avec du charisme. Quelqu’un qui percera certainement. »

« Une valeur sûre ? » demanda Aiden. « C’est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, Lou. »

« Je ne te demande pas de me cracher un nom sur le champ, » clarifia Louis. « J’ai besoin de quelques tuyaux, quelques conseils pour savoir où chercher. »

Aiden soupira. « Ecoute. Je dois y aller, je suis en réunion, en fait. Je te rappelle, d’accord ? »

« J’vais veiller à ce que tu tiennes ta promesse. »

Louis attendit que la ligne fût coupée avant de raccrocher également, puis il attrapa le sac qu’il avait préparé et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée.

Il espérait qu’il trouverait quelqu’un qui méritait cette chance, qui méritait de réussir. Louis avait reçu cette chance trois ans auparavant, et il n’avait pas hésité pendant une seule seconde.

Bien sûr, il avait Harry en tête, bien sûr il avait pensé à lui donner cette opportunité. Il était talentueux, il était charmant, il avait du potentiel.

Malheureusement, Louis était un trop gros lâche pour franchir cette étape. Il serait obligé de contacter Harry et Louis était stupidement effrayé par ça. Il n’avait pas peur de quelle serait la réaction de Harry. Il savait quelle serait sa réaction et qu’il ne voudrait pas entendre parler de Louis, que ça lui reviendrait probablement directement à la figure. C’était ce qui faisait peur à Louis.

Une opportunité donnée par Louis ? Harry préférerait probablement vivre sous un pont que de se rabaisser à ce niveau.

Et il avait raison.

Louis grimpa dans la voiture l’attendant devant l’immeuble. Le chauffeur le salua avec un hochement de tête amical et Louis répondit de la même façon.

Harry avait tous les droits de mépriser Louis, de le détester et de le regarder de haut. Louis ne voulait jamais avoir à vivre une situation où il aurait à endurer le regard de Harry sur lui ; le regardant avec une expression froide, blessante et pleine de ressentiments. Louis ne pensait pas qu’il serait capable de le supporter. Il savait qu’il était un lâche, il savait qu’il méritait chaque morceau de la haine que Harry ressentait pour lui.

Louis avait tenu sa promesse ; il avait fait de ce rêve une réalité.

Seulement pas pour Harry.

+++

« Harry, ne commence pas à paniquer. » Niall s’accroupit devant lui, ayant l’air inquiet. « Ce n’est pas différent de quand tu joues à l’Anchor’s Rope. »

« Si, » protesta Harry, sa voix faible. « Perrie est là et Ed joue aussi. Je connais les gens là-bas et il n’y a pas de chasseurs de talent qui viennent et _me jugent_. »

« Ecoute, tout ira bien. » Niall fronça ses sourcils, agrippant les épaules de Harry. « T’es tellement bon, Harry. T’as rien à craindre. T’as des chansons qui déchirent à jouer sur cette scène et tu vas tous les épater. »

« Et s’ils détestent ? » Harry déglutit fortement. C’était facile de parler pour Niall. Il n’était pas sur le point de monter sur scène et risquer qu’une cinquantaine de personnes trouve ridicule tout ce sur quoi il avait bâti sa vie et décide qu’il ne valait pas la peine qu’elle perde leur temps.

« Je ne t’ai pas vu aussi nerveux depuis – » Niall se coupa, mordant sa lèvre.

« Ouais, tu ferais mieux de ne pas continuer, » acquiesça Harry, fermant ses yeux. « Ce n’est pas la même, cependant. Je n’ai plus besoin de lui pour me calmer. »

Niall fut silencieux pendant un moment. « Harry, t’as juste besoin de faire ce que tu fais toujours, d’accord ? »

« Pourquoi je suis le premier aussi ? Quelqu’un d’autre ne peut pas y aller avant ? »

Rigolant, Niall relava Harry du sol et encadra son visage avec ses mains, le forçant le regarder dans les yeux. Il souriait comme un fou, ses yeux étaient réduits en de petites fentes. « Harry, tu y vas maintenant. Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher cette opportunité. Tu m’entends ? Tu la prends maintenant et tu vas tout déchirer. »

Harry inspira profondément, sentant ses muscles se détendre un peu. « Ouais, d’accord. D’accord. »

« Je te regarderai du premier rang, d’accord ? »

« T’en as parlé à personne d’autre ? » demanda Harry, juste pour s’en assurer à nouveau.

« Il y a juste moi. Imagine juste que personne d’autre n’est là. » Niall tira Harry vers lui, le serrant fermement dans ses bras avant d’ajuster le foulard dans les cheveux de Harry lorsqu’il se recula. « Vas-y, champion. »

Harry éclata de rire. « Souhaite-moi bonne chance. »

« T’en as pas besoin. » Niall se retourna pour ouvrir la porte de la petite pièce derrière le bar que le barman leur avait permis d’utiliser pour se préparer.

« Merci, Niall, » dit doucement Harry, regardant brièvement à l’extérieur de la porte. Il devait garder son calme maintenant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre une fois sur cette scène de fortune.

Niall sur ses talons, Harry quitta la pièce et laissa son regard dériver sur la petite audience, une mer de visages inconnus. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur un, le seul qui était familier.

Le souffle de Harry se coupa dans sa gorge, ses lèvres engourdies et le bout de ses doigts froid quand son regard lui fut retourné.

+++

« Alors pourquoi exactement Liam n’est pas là ? » Aiden posa un verre de bière devant Louis et glissa sur la place en face de lui. De la musique résonnait des enceintes posées à côté de la scène, il dut donc hausser un peu sa voix.

« On est en tournée, mec. J’suis venu de Cardiff seulement pour ça, » répondit Louis.

« T’as un jour de pause ? »

Louis hocha de la tête. « Et Liam ne sait pas vraiment encore pour ça. » Il haussa ses épaules, prenant une gorgée de sa pinte. « Il n’a pas besoin de le savoir, je suppose. Je jette seulement un coup d’œil. Je lui dirai quand j’aurai trouvé une potentielle première partie. »

« T’es sérieux à ce sujet, hein ? » Aiden se pencha en arrière, ses yeux brillant un peu d’amusement. « Ne te méprends pas, mais… est-ce que t’as des problèmes avec les garçons ? »

« Non, » répondit immédiatement Louis. « Pas du tout. »

« J’veux dire, » souligna Aiden. « Vous êtes au sommet de votre carrière. Pourquoi tu cherches des alternatives ? »

« Elle va finir par descendre du sommet, » dit Louis. « Ça va se terminer à un moment. Peut-être qu’il nous reste encore trois autres années. Cinq au maximum. J’veux juste être sûr d’avoir un plan de secours.”

« Ce n’est probablement pas une mauvaise idée, » acquiesça Aiden. « Liam te suit avec ton label. Qu’en est-il de Zayn ? »

Louis sourit, pensant à Zayn. « Ce n’est pas vraiment son truc. Il utilisera son nom pour entrer dans le marché des beaux-arts et se mettre à vendre ses œuvres, disparaissant de l’industrie musicale. »

Aiden pinça ses lèvres, faisant rouler son verre entre ses mains. « Ça lui ressemble bien. »

« Excusez-moi ? » Louis leva son regard vers un garçon se tenant à côté de leur table. Il avait des épaules larges et la peau pâle, ses cheveux étaient roux et ses yeux verts. « J’veux pas vous déranger, mais… T’es Louis Tomlinson, hein ? »

Louis sourit en coin. « Le seul et unique. »

« Ma copine est une grande fan de ton groupe. Elle serait complètement folle si je lui envoyais une photo avec toi. » Le gars haussa ses épaules, semblant légèrement mal à l’aise dans sa propre peau. Louis regarda vers la table à l’autre bout de la pièce, une bande de mecs réunis autour, souriant comme des fous.

Il devait honnêtement l’aimer, pensa Louis, s’il passait au dessus de ses propres fantômes pour demander une photo à un gars faisant partie d’un boysband devant ses potes. La plupart des garçons traitaient Louis, Liam et Zayn comme une maladie. « Que dirais-tu que je lui envoie un petit message vidéo ? » proposa Louis.

« Ça serait génial. » Le roux sourit largement, sortant son téléphone. « C’est très sympa. Merci. »

« Pas de problème, mec. » Louis se déplaça sur sa chaise. « Comment elle s’appelle ? »

« Holly. Elle m’a traîné à votre concert l’année dernière. » Il rougit immédiatement, semblant pris de court. « J’veux dire, c’est – je n’ai pas – »

« Ouais, d’accord. » Louis rigola. « J’ai conscience qu’il n’y a pas beaucoup de mecs qui viennent à nos concerts. Ne stresse pas. »

« C’était sympa, » sourit le garçon, haussa ses épaules. « Pas exactement mon genre de musique, mais – tu vois. Un concert pas mal. »

Louis ajusta le bonnet sur ses cheveux, repoussant quelques mèches ressortant sur son front. « Merci. J’suis content que t’aies apprécié. »

Aiden proposa de prendre la photo pour eux et Louis fit une grimace, lui souriant quand il ricana. Ensuite, il laissa le garçon enregistrer un court message vidéo de lui. Louis choisit prudemment ses mots, faisant un signe de la main et souriant gentiment parce qu’il savait que ça finirait sur Twitter ou Instagram.

« Tu pourrais ne pas la poster sur Internet avant que les prestations soient finies ? » demanda Louis après que le garçon l’eut remercié pour la dixième fois. « Si les fans découvrent où je suis, ils vont définitivement venir. »

« Pas de problème, » lui assura le garçon roux. « J’ai pas Twitter de toute façon. Je la montrai à ma copine en rentrant. Elle va probablement la poster, cependant. »

« C’est pas grave. » Louis hocha de la tête, levant sa pinte pour trinquer. « Bonne soirée. »

« Toi aussi. Encore merci. » Le garçon se tourna et se dirigea vers sa propre table.

« Ils se moquent de lui, » fit remarquer Aiden, regardant derrière Louis à plusieurs reprises.

« Seulement parce qu’ils aimeraient aussi avoir une photo avec le mec sexy d’Escapade, mais qu’ils n’ont pas les couilles de demander. » Louis sourit narquoisement, le relevant par un haussement d’épaules. « Retour aux affaires. » Il leva un prospectus de la table. « Qui va jouer ce soir ? Des artistes potentiels parmi eux ? »

Aiden se contenta de sourire d’un air entendu mais ne dit rien de plus à ce sujet, et Louis lui fut reconnaissant d’avoir laissé tomber. Ils avaient parlé assez souvent de l’élitisme musical et il n’était pas vraiment d’humeur pour ça aujourd’hui. Après tout, ce garçon roux avait été assez sympa à ce propos – Louis avait supporté beaucoup pire.

« Il y en a quelques uns, » dit Aiden, sortant un calepin. « Le propriétaire m’a donné les noms et ses impressions. Tu veux un briefing rapide ? »

Louis vida son verre, hochant de la tête. « Je t’écoute. »

+++

« T’es un vrai connard, » grogna Harry, tapant l’épaule de Niall lorsqu’il vint le prendre dans ses bras.

Niall rigola comme un fou et tapa dans ses mains avec amusement. « T’aurais dû voir ta tête. »

« T’es la raison pour laquelle j’ai des problèmes de confiance, » affirma Harry, faisant la moue.

Niall sourit en coin. Harry ne lutta pas contre son étreinte cette fois mais se laissa aller dedans. « On sait tous les deux que la raison, pour n’importe quel problème que t’as, n’est définitivement pas liée à moi, » dit doucement Niall, juste à côté de l’oreille de Harry avant de le lâcher.

Harry haussa un sourcil et passa à côté de Niall pour prendre Perrie dans ses bras. Elle enroula les siens autour de son cou et les fit un peu balancer.

« C’est toi le connard, Harry, » se plaignit-elle. « Comment as-tu pu ne pas m’en parler ? »

Harry ferma ses yeux, inspirant son odeur pendant un moment. « Et si j’avais été horrible ? Je n’aurais pas voulu que tu sois témoin de ça. »

Perrie se recula, tapotant doucement ses doigts à plat contre la joue de Harry. « Chéri, je t’ai déjà entendu jouer. Je t’entends écrire tes chansons dans ta chambre. Tu vas devoir payer tous mes verres pour te faire pardonner. »

« Verres ? » demanda Harry.

Niall passa un bras autour de tous les deux. « On sort. Ed a joué dans un autre pub et il a dit qu’il nous rejoindrait. »

« Mais il n’y a rien à – »

« Si, » répondit Niall avant que Harry puisse même finir sa phrase. Il leva une carte de visite. « T’as intéressé quelqu’un. »

« Pourquoi as-tu cette carte ? »

Niall sourit en coin. « J’ai dit que j’étais ton manager. Le gars attend par là. Il aimerait te parler. »

« Mon manager ? » Il préférait ne pas penser à comment expliquer à cette personne qu’en fait, il n’avait pas de manager. Harry jeta un regard derrière Niall et vit un gars, avec une veste en cuir et des lunettes de soleil couvrant ses yeux, en train de griffonner quelque chose dans un calepin. « Qu’est-ce que je vais dire ? »

Niall roula ses yeux. « Vas-y et sois aussi charmant que d’habitude, mec. »

Harry déglutit fortement et serra rapidement la main de Perrie, comme pour la réconforter. Il savait qu’il était celui qui en avait besoin et, puisque Perrie était Perrie, elle ne dit rien à ce propos et le laissa simplement faire. Se forçant à rester calme, Harry se dirigea vers le gars avec la veste en cuir.

« Salut, » dit-il, surpris par à quel point sa voix était ferme.

Il leva son regard, ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés dans sa nuque, quelques mèches lâches tombant sur son front et ses tempes. Harry ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux à travers les lunettes. « Harry Styles, hein ? »

Harry hocha de la tête. « C’est moi. »

« Bonne performance. J’ai bien aimé ces quelques chansons. Envoie-moi une démo, d’accord ? » Il sourit nonchalamment, tapant son stylo contre l’épaule de Harry. « On va faire de bonnes choses avec ça. »

« Euh, merci, » répondit poliment Harry. « D’être venu, également. »

« Eh bien, ça n’a pas été une perte de temps, au moins. Voyons si le reste est aussi bon que toi. » Le gars baissa à nouveau son regard et Harry considéra que la conversation était terminée.

« Encore merci. J’enverrai une démo. » Harry fit un pas en arrière.

« Ton manager a ma carte. »

Se retournant, Harry se dirigea vers Niall et Perrie. Il relâcha son souffle, ses mains tremblant légèrement. « T’as menti sur le fait d’être mon manager. »

Niall rigola. « On ne travaillera pas avec le premier à faire une offre, Haz. Continue comme ça et tu vas pouvoir choisir très bientôt. » Il lança un regard circulaire au pub, le posant sur le gars en train d’accorder sa guitare sur scène. « Cependant, on va devoir célébrer ce premier pas en avant. Allons-y avant que tes concurrents commencent. »

Harry hocha de la tête, attrapant son étui à guitare et sa veste. « J’ai pas envie de les entendre, » acquiesça-t-il. Ça lui ferait perdre la confiance qu’il avait acquise tout le long de la dernière heure qu’il avait passé sur scène.

« Tu l’as fait, » roucoula Perrie, enfonçant un doigt dans ses côtes. « S’il y en a eu un, il y en aura plein d’autre. »

« T’as réussi à avoir Colin ? » demanda Niall à Perrie une fois qu’ils furent dehors, l’air frais d’une nuit du mois de mars les enveloppant.

« Ouais, » répondit-elle. « Il peut pas venir. »

Niall roula des yeux. « Tu lui as dit que tu sortais avec trois mecs ? »

« Ça ne le dérange pas, Niall. Je vis avec l’un de ces mecs, l’autre a une copine et le troisième est trop occupé à écrire sur l’amour pour le pratiquer. »

Harry éclata de rire. Il jeta un bras autour des épaules de Perrie, la tirant contre son flanc. « Si ma copine me disait ça, je serais encore plus inquiet. »

« Toi, » dit-elle, pointant un doigt vers lui, « t’es même pas intéressé par les filles, hein ? »

Harry pinça ses lèvres ensemble. Ils n’avaient pas encore parlé de ça. Harry avait toujours détourné les questions à propos des petites-amies, ou toutes les tentatives de Perrie de le brancher avec l’une des ses amies. Il leva son regard vers Niall qui haussa seulement des épaules.

« Non, je ne le suis pas, » confirma Harry, souriant d’un air penaud.

« C’est bien ce que je pensais, » dit Perrie. « Alors, de quelle menace Colin devrait avoir peur ? »

« Ed, » répondit promptement Niall. « Tu crois pas qu’il écrit tous ces trucs sans aucune expérience ? »

Harry sourit et écouta leurs plaisanteries. Son bras était toujours autour des épaules de Perrie et elle ne se dégagea pas son contact. Elle enroula l’un de ses bras autour de la taille de Harry, sa main s’enfouissant dans sa veste parce que celle qu’elle portait était beaucoup trop légère pour le mois de mars, alors elle devait probablement avoir froid.

Rigolant à ce que Niall dit, elle répliqua avec une réponse tranchante, son sourire aussi insouciant et détendu qu’il l’avait été quand elle avait quitté Harry ce matin après le petit-déjeuner.

Au contraire, elle semblait même encore plus proche de lui qu’avant.

+++

« Les conso’ sont pour toi, » dit Louis quand ils glissa sur une banquette dans un coin de la boîte de nuit. Il y avait une section VIP et Louis n’avait eu aucun problème pour faire ouvrir une banquette pour eux par la sécurité. Quelques filles l’avaient reconnu mais elles étaient retenues par la sécurité de la boîte. « Tu me le dois. »

Aiden roula ses yeux. « C’était pas si mauvais. »

« Il n’y en avait pas un seul original. Des reprises de Jason Mraz ? S’il les avait au moins réarrangées. » Louis haussa ses épaules. « Tu peux pas faire moins original. Et qu’est-ce que c’était ce rappeur ? Slim Shady est du siècle dernier, comment a-t-il même cette _idée_  ? »

Aiden rigola, tapant son poing sur la table. Une serveuse en minishort et un haut de bikini leur apporta six verres à shooter, les posant devant eux. Elle fit un clin d’œil à Louis et, puisqu’il était encore sobre, Louis décida de lui sourire poliment en retour.

« J’avais un autre pub à Clapham Junction, mais j’ai pensé que ça serait peut-être trop hipster pour toi, » lui dit Aiden.

Trop hipster, pensa Louis. S’il était honnête avec lui-même, il avait une petite faiblesse pour les _hipsters_. « T’es trop hipster, » fit-il remarquer, levant un des verres remplis à ras bord. « Et regarde, j’suis ici en train de traîner avec toi. »

« On ira à celui-ci la prochaine fois, » promit Aiden.

« Je t’écoute plus jamais, » le contredit Louis puis il pencha sa tête en arrière, la vodka brûlant sa gorge. Sans hésitation, Louis en descendit également un deuxième.

« J’sais pas pourquoi tu dois t’inquiéter de ton futur de toute façon, » souligna Aiden. Il finit aussi son deuxième verre, secouant sa tête après. « T’es en tournée, mec. Profite simplement de la vie. »

« Je le fais. Je profite de ma vie, » répliqua Louis. « Je repars demain après-midi, je vais sur scène lundi soir, puis j’arrive à Manchester le lendemain et refais sur scène ce que je fais tous les autres soirs. C’est cool. C’est amusant, et le mois prochain, on part en Amérique. J’pourrais rien demander de plus. J’ai juste besoin d’un peu de soulagement parfois. »

« Hmm. » Aiden pencha sa tête. « Alors tu vas boire et coucher un mec au hasard ce soir. »

« Absolument, » répondit Louis, jetant un coup d’œil circulaire à la boîte de nuit. « Quand on sera en Amérique, ça ne serait plus aussi facile. Avec les hôtels, le bus de tournée et l’équipe autour de nous pendant toute la journée. »

« Est-ce que quelqu’un sait ? » demanda doucement Aiden, sa voix presque noyée par les lourdes basses de la musique.

Louis baissa son regard, ses doigts déjà enroulés autour du troisième verre à shooter. « Liam et Zayn, évidemment. Ils sont cool. L’équipe ne sait pas. »

« C’est chaud, » commenta Aiden.

« J’peux pas me plaindre. » Louis haussa ses épaules. « Je baise quand même assez souvent. Je ne cherche pas quelque chose de sérieux et les coups d’un soir sont possibles, alors tout va bien. »

Aiden fut silencieux pendant un moment puis il leva son verre pour trinquer. « Allons te trouver un beau mec pour ce soir, alors. »

« Ou alors, je vais devoir rentrer avec toi. J’voudrais pas devoir m’abaisser _aussi_ bas. »

+++

Harry était agréablement éméché. Il trébucha légèrement, retrouvant son équilibre en agrippant la hanche du garçon qui dansait devant lui. D’accord, peut-être que Harry était un peu plus qu’éméché.

Peut-être qu’il était ivre.

Perrie dansait à sa gauche, envoyant bouler les mecs qui essayaient de s’approcher un peu trop près d’elle. Harry n’avait aucune idée de comment elle faisait, mais elle réussissait à garder de l’espace autour d’elle. Elle avait l’air de beaucoup s’amuser.

Harry fronça ses sourcils.

Le garçon devant lui se retourna et sourit. Il était petit et avait de belles formes, ses cheveux bruns tombaient devant ses yeux. Ils étaient bruns et vitreux. Harry continua de chercher une étincelle dedans, mais ils restaient fixés sur lui d’un brun terne. Les lèvres du mec étaient pleines et rouges d’avoir été mordues – il mordait également sa lèvre inférieure à cet instant.

Niall les avait emmenés dans une boîte de nuit chic et le taxi avait mis une éternité pour s’y rendre. Harry avait peur d’être très loin de Clapham Junction et de ne pas capable de pouvoir payer un taxi pour rentrer.

Peut-être que ce gars ramènerait Harry chez lui.

Il dansa langoureusement, des mouvements fluides et habiles, se frottant contre Harry. Ses mains étaient fermes sur sa taille, ses doigts s’enfonçant dans le tissu du tee-shirt blanc tout simple que Harry portait. Il sentait un after-shave basique et la sueur, et il semblait bien aimer la vodka cranberry. Il en avait bu les unes après les autres pendant la dernière heure et continuait d’acheter la même chose à Harry.

Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom.

Le gars se mit sur la pointe des pieds. « Toilettes ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry sentit son ventre se retourner. _Fais-le_ , exigea son cerveau. Il n’y avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire. Le mec était beau, savait définitivement comment bouger et n’aurait aucune attente après une baise rapide dans une cabine de toilettes. Ses doigts glissèrent sous l’ourlet du haut de Harry, caressant sa peau puis la ceinture de son jeans. C’était agréable, laissant des fourmillements sur la peau de Harry, comme si elle demandait plus que ces caresses.

C’était agréable mais Harry était ivre et pas partant pour un plan cul dans une cabine de toilettes sale dans une boîte de nuit. Ce n’était pas qui il voulait être.

« Je – » bégaya Harry. « Je vais me chercher un autre verre. »

Il lâcha le garçon et avança en trébuchant jusqu’au bar où il repéra Niall et Ed. Ils avaient tous les deux une bouteille de bière en main, observant Harry s’approcher d’eux.

« T’as l’air terrifié, mec, » lui dit Ed.

« Un autre verre, » dit seulement Harry.

« J’pense que t’as assez bu, chéri. » Perrie les rejoignit, une main dans le dos de Harry. « On dirait que mon astuce du foulard fonctionne assez bien, hein ? Le petit sexy ne te lâchait pas. »

Harry rigola. Quelqu’un fonça dans son dos et il regarda autour de lui en fronçant ses sourcils. Se rapprochant d’Ed, il inspecta la foule. « C’est assez bondé ici, hein ? »

Ed hocha de la tête. « Un peu trop à mon goût. »

« Que diriez-vous de rentrer ? » demanda Perrie. « On récupère nos manteau et on voit si on peut prendre un taxi ? »

Niall acquiesça. « Vous nous attendez ici ? » demanda-t-il, pointant du doigt Harry puis Ed.

« J’dois aller pisser avant de partir, » dit Ed. « On se rejoint ici, ouais ? »

Perrie et Niall disparurent dans la foule et, soudainement, Ed fut également parti. Harry se retrouva donc tout seul au bar. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le tabouret que Niall avait occupé. Il enfouit une main dans sa poche, partant à la pêche aux pièces qu’il avait dedans. Son téléphone était dans l’autre, ainsi qu’un billet de vingt livres.

Cependant s’il avait assez de monnaie, il pourrait s’occuper avec un autre verre pendant son temps d’attente. Plissant ses yeux, Harry commença à compter les pièces dans sa paume.

« T’as besoin d’un peu plus, mec ? » demanda quelqu’un et Harry leva son regard, clignant ses yeux.

Un homme grand se tenait à côté de lui, ses cheveux coiffés en l’air et ses yeux assez petits, Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment les distinguer dans la faible lumière de la boîte de nuit. « Désolé ? »

« Je peux te payer un autre verre, » proposa le gars. « Parce que t’es beau. »

Pendant un moment, Harry le fixa simplement puis il s’entendit répondre, « Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi, tu sais. »

Les yeux de l’homme s’écarquillèrent comiquement, mais ensuite il commença à rire et ils furent réduits à de petites fentes. « D’accord ? En supposant que c’était mon but, pourquoi je ne l’atteindrais pas, hein ? »

« J’suis pas intéressé par les coups d’un soir. » Harry haussa ses épaules. Pourquoi disait-il quelque chose comme ça à un étranger ? Il devrait garder sa bouche fermée, devrait arrêter de parler. Où étaient Niall et Perrie ? Ils étaient supposés l’empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide. « C’est juste mal, d’une certaine manière. »

Le gars hocha de la tête, s’approchant plus près de lui. Il leva un doigt et, malgré la foule au bar, il eut tout de suite l’attention des barmans. Harry suivit ses mouvements alors qu’il se penchait en avant pour parler dans l’oreille du barman.

« Laisse-moi t’acheter un verre, » dit-il à Harry après, « pour au moins un peu compenser l’amusement que tu loupes. Genre, en général, » ajouta-t-il. « C’est sympa les coups d’un soir. »

Harry fronça légèrement ses sourcils. Il accepta le verre à shooter que le garçon lui tendit, cependant. « Merci. »

« De rien. » Le garçon descendit son shooter et Harry le suivit. Il posa le verre vide sur le comptoir et tendit sa main à Harry. « Aiden. »

Harry la fixa pendant une seconde puis il serra sa main. « Harry. »

« Alors, Harry, » dit Aiden, se penchant contre le bar. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul, si ce n’est pas pour trouver un coup d’un soir ? »

Harry fit un geste vers la foule. « J’suis là avec des amis. On est sur le point de partir, en fait. Et toi ? »

« J’suis là avec un ami, aussi, » dit Aiden. « On cherche tous les deux un coup pour ce soir. »

« J’voudrais pas te gêner dans ta recherche, » clarifia Harry.

« C’est pas le cas. » Aiden sourit. Son sourire était vraiment agréable.

A ce moment-là, Niall et Perrie apparurent, portant leurs manteaux. Perrie avait déjà mis celui de Harry, complètement noyée dans le manteau brun. Harry trouva ça stupidement mignon.

« Tu viens, Haz ? » demanda Niall. « Ed est déjà à la porte. La foule est devenu dingue, c’est infernal pour entrer à l’intérieur. »

« Apparemment, il y a une pop star dans la boîte, » ajouta Perrie. « C’est pour ça qu’il y a autant de personnes qui arrivent. »

« Ouais, allons-y. » Harry descendit du tabouret, tendant sa main à Aiden. « Ravi de t’avoir rencontré. Merci pour le verre et, bonne chance. »

« Toi aussi, mec. » Aiden serra sa main, faisant un clin d’œil à Harry. « A plus. »

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule quand Perrie entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule. Aiden les regarda partir avec un sourire et leva une main pour faire un signe amical lorsqu’il vit Harry regarder derrière lui.

Harry retourna le sourire puis il ne put plus le voir.

+++

Louis n’arrivait même pas à voir clair, encore moins à marcher droit. Une main ferme était enroulée autour de son bras, le guidant.

A un moment, la situation avait dégénéré et Louis savait qu’il recevrait un appel dans la matinée, quelqu’un lui faisant la morale sur à quel point il avait été imprudent d’aller dans une boîte de nuit de ce standard, sans prendre aucune précaution à l’avance. Un des gardes du corps de leur équipe, Alberto, le guidait hors de la boîte à présent, repoussant les filles essayant de s’approcher de lui. Il était venu sans un se plaindre une seule fois, mais Louis savait qu’il causait des problèmes.

Il n’avait même pas réussi à trouver un mec. Avant d’avoir pu aller aussi loin, trop de personne l’avait reconnu, avait répandu l’information sur Twitter et ça avait même pas pris une heure avant que la boîte de nuit eût été remplie de filles. Une autre foule attendait à l’extérieur.

Louis avait son téléphone plaqué contre son oreille, essayant de joindre Aiden.

« J’ai entendu que t’as causé une sacrée pagaille, » dit Aiden en répondant à son téléphone.

« La sécurité est en train de me faire sortir là, » dit Louis. « Tu vas venir ? »

« J’ai rencontré un garçon assez mignon, en fait. » Aiden soupira dramatiquement. « Il n’était pas partant pour une baise, cependant. Je te rejoins à ton appart’. »

« Super, » réussit à dire Louis avant d’être poussé vers la droite et Alberto perdit sa prise sur lui. Il trébucha dans un autre garçon, perdant presque son équilibre.

Le mec fronça fortement ses sourcils, bousculant lui-même Louis. « Fais attention, mec. »

Louis se reprit, l’alcool dans son sang rendant difficile d’estimer s’il arrivait vraiment à tenir debout ou s’il l’imaginait seulement. Des flashs vinrent de toutes les directions et des personnes prenaient des photos avec leurs téléphones. Le garçon devant lui ne semblait pas trop heureux et un peu confus, à cause du groupe de filles les entourant soudainement. Il était un peu grassouillet et avait des cheveux roux en bataille.

« Désolé, » dit Louis. « J’voulais pas te pousser. »

Alberto le traîna en avant sans que Louis puisse même avoir une réponse du garçon. Il regarda en arrière une fois, mais la pagaille qui les attendait à l’extérieur fit tout oublier à Louis, à part le fait d’entrer vivant dans la voiture garée devant le bâtiment.

Une éternité sembla se passer, ses oreilles bourdonnant, son ventre lui faisant mal et sa peau brûlant mais Louis se retrouva, finalement, sur la banquette arrière de la voiture noire et tous les bruits de l’extérieur furent étouffés. Alberto glissa sur le siège passager et se tourna vers lui, l’inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

« Ça va, Louis ? »

Il hocha de la tête, passant une main à travers ses cheveux. « J’pensais pas que ça dégénérerait comme ça. »

« C’était assez violent, » acquiesça Alberto.

« Chez vous ? » demanda le chauffeur.

Louis hocha à nouveau de la tête, se penchant en arrière. Il était sur le point de fermer ses yeux quand il tourna sa tête sur le côté, regardant par la fenêtre.

De l’autre côté de la rue, il vit le garçon roux de tout à l’heure entrer dans un taxi, suivi par une fille qui avait des cheveux roses. Une autre personne ouvrit la portière du côté passager, les yeux brillant et parlant apparemment de quelque chose qui fit rire la fille.

Son chauffeur tourna au coin de la rue et Louis tourna dans son siège, sa joue collée à la vitre froide de la voiture pour ne pas perdre de vue ce garçon blond.

_Niall_ , pensa-t-il, son cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine.

Ce garçon était Niall.

\---


	4. Quatrième étape : la stupidité.

Il pleuvait à l'extérieur. Le ciel était peint d'un gris terne, les branches des arbres étaient nues et les couleurs automnales, le rouge, l'orange et le doré étaient délavées par la pluie constante. Les cheveux de Harry étaient trempés, sa peau humide et froide et ses lèvres étaient légèrement bleues.  
  
Louis frotta une serviette sur sa tête, essuyant ses boucles avant de se pencher en avant pour réchauffer les lèvres de Harry avec un baiser, leur redonnant leur couleur rose habituelle.  
  
« T'aurais simplement pu me téléphoner, idiot, » dit Louis, secouant sa tête. Ils étaient assis sur son lit et Harry se rapprocha de lui, ses mains glissant sous le haut de Louis. Ce dernier frissonna au contact froid mais ne repoussa pas Harry. « Pourquoi attendais-tu dehors sous la pluie comme un stupide petit chiot ? »  
  
Harry haussa ses épaules. « J'ai oublié mes clés ce matin, » expliqua-t-il. « Et Niall a son entraînement de rugby. Donc j'ai pensé venir voir si t'étais déjà rentré de cours. »  
  
Louis enroula une boucle autour de son doigt, souriant doucement. « T'es chanceux que je sois rentrée plus tôt aujourd'hui. »  
  
Harry sourit, ses doigts effleurant la peau de Louis. « J'suis toujours chanceux quand je peux être tout seul avec toi. »  
  
« Viens là, » murmura Louis, tirant Harry en avant pour lui voler un autre baiser. Harry rampa sur les genoux de Louis, se blottissant contre lui. Son baiser devient plus avide, les mains de Harry plus exigeantes relevèrent le haut de Louis pour exposer son torse.  
  
« Il reste combien de temps avant que tes sœurs ne rentrent ? » demanda Harry, commençant à déboutonner sa propre chemise trempée. Ses lèvres furent à nouveau sur celles de Louis en quelques secondes.  
  
« Une heure, peut-être ? » Louis retomba sur le matelas, tirant Harry au dessus de lui, ses jambes confortablement installées entre les siennes. « On doit être rapide. »  
  
Se reculant, Harry lui lança un sourire malicieux avant de couvrir à nouveau la bouche de Louis avec la sienne. Ses lèvres étaient un vrai pêché – Louis n'avait pas d'autre mot pour les décrire. Pleines, douces et juste la bonne forme pour se mouler parfaitement aux siennes. Il aurait pu embrasser Harry pendant des heures, et Louis était impatient du jour où il n'aurait pas à se soucier de se faire surprendre, que des personnes soient au courant. Ce jour-là, il étendrait Harry sur les draps et l'embrasserait pendant des heures, le faisant probablement jouir sans toucher une seule fois son sexe. Louis avait envie d'essayer ça.  
  
Cependant, il n'y avait jamais assez de temps pour ça.  
  
Il gémit lorsque Harry fit rouler ses hanches vers l'avant, causant assez de friction pour que Louis durcisse dans le pantalon noir de son uniforme scolaire. Son pantalon noir foutrement serré. Comme si Harry pouvait lire dans sa tête, il se décala légèrement et baissa une main pour ouvrir sa braguette et faire glisser le pantalon sur les hanches de Louis. Pendant tout ce temps, il embrassa le torse de Louis, laissant des suçons sur sa peau. Des suçons que personne ne verrait jamais.  
  
La chemise de Louis atterrit sur le sol. Maintenant qu'il était presque entièrement nu, il sentit l'humidité du pantalon de Harry contre sa peau chaude.  
  
« Tu dois enlever ces vêtements, bébé, » lui rappela Louis. « Tu vas attraper froid. »  
  
Harry sourit alors qu'il se redressait et ouvrait le bouton de son pantalon puis il baissa la braguette. Ses cheveux étaient sauvagement bouclés à cause de la pluie, ses yeux sombres dans la pénombre de la chambre. Toute trace de bleu avait disparu de ses lèvres, à présent rouges vifs et brillantes à cause des baisers de Louis.  
  
Louis avait besoin d'avoir à nouveau cette bouche sur la sienne.  
  
« J'veux ta bouche, Haz, » souffla-t-il, cambrant son dos pour se frotter contre lui. Son pantalon humide était rugueux contre le sexe sensible de Louis et il retint un gémissement. Harry se pencha en avant, l'embrassant vivement, sa langue pénétrant dans la bouche de Louis, chassant son goût. Louis soupira, une main s'enfouissant dans les boucles de Harry.  
  
« Tu vas avoir ma bouche, » murmura Harry, déposant un dernier petit baiser sur sa bouche avant de glisser vers le bas.  
  
Louis fronça ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas exactement ce que Harry voulait dire, mais quand il laissa une traînée de baisers de son torse à son ventre, puis plus bas sur ses hanches, son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il réalisa. Il leva sa tête, baissant son regard vers Harry, accroupi entre ses jambes. Harry le regard une fois, ses yeux tellement remplis de désir, ses joues rouges, puis il se baissa, prenant le gland de Louis dans sa bouche.  
  
Louis ne pouvait pas cesser de le regarder. Ils avaient fait beaucoup de chose – ils n'avaient pas eu peur d'expérimenter. Ça, cependant, les emmenait à un niveau supérieur, c'était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait avant. Jamais. Louis avait eu sa main sur le sexe de Harry de trop nombreuse fois pour pouvoir les compter, ils s'étaient frottés l'un contre l'autre. Louis avait observé Harry perdre pied, il avait regardé le sperme blanc se déverser de son sexe sur son ventre et son propre poing.  
  
Cependant, ce fut différent. Harry descendit plus bas, prenant un peu plus le sexe de Louis dans sa bouche. De la bave s'accumula aux coins de sa bouche, coulant le long de son menton. Il respirait fortement par le nez mais il réussit à glisser sa langue de la bonne façon pour que Louis voie des étoiles. Harry creusa ses joues et Louis pensa qu'il était sur le point de perdre la tête. Ses hanches se ruèrent brusquement vers l'avant, son sexe tressautant dans la bouche de Harry, le faisant reculer et tousser.  
  
« Putain, Haz, désole, j'suis – »  
  
Harry essuya sa bouche, secouant sa tête. Son visage était dans un état chaotique, ses lèvres rouges et brillantes à cause de la bave et du liquide pré-séminal. Louis ne pouvait pas le regarder – il pensait pouvoir jouir rien qu'avec cette vision.  
  
« J'peux réessayer ? » Harry lécha ses lèvres et Louis ferma ses yeux.  
  
« J'te dis pas d'arrêter, » répondit Louis. « J'ai juste jamais – j'veux dire, c'est la première – »  
  
« Je sais, Lou, » chuchota Harry, soudainement très concentré. Il déposa un baiser sur la cuisse de Louis. « Ton premier pour tout, hein ? »  
  
Déglutissant fortement, Louis hocha de la tête, tendant une main pour enfouir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry. « Tout. »  
  
Harry s'abaissa, prenant le sexe de Louis dans sa bouche et couvrant la base avec sa main. Aucun d'eux n'avait d'expérience dans ce domaine mais, avec la façon dont la chaleur s'intensifia derrière le nombril de Louis, dont son rythme cardiaque devint hors de contrôle et sa respiration resta coincée dans sa gorge, Louis ne pensait pas que Harry s'en sortait mal.  
  
Sa langue bougea de façon circulaire autour du gland de Louis, traça la veine se trouvant en dessous avant que Harry ne le reprenne à nouveau en bouche, entourant avec son poing ce qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre avec sa bouche. Ses doigts caressaient la cuisse de Louis, glissant vers ses testicules.  
  
« Harry, » avertit vivement Louis, tirant un peu fortement sur les cheveux de Harry.  
  
Harry recula juste assez pour lancer à Louis un regard noir par-dessous ses cils noirs, puis il se baissa à nouveau. Louis observa la longueur de son sexe disparaître dans la bouche de Harry, sentit légèrement ses dents et un effleurement maladroit de la langue de Harry.  
  
Ce fut suffisant ; suffisant pour pousser Louis au bord. Le prénom de Harry sur le bout de sa langue, il se cambra à nouveau sur le matelas, s'enfonçant profondément dans la bouche de Harry. Ce dernier grogna autour de son sexe, profondément, et Louis le ressentit jusque dans sa poitrine. Il fit écho dans sa tête, le tira vers le bas et il perdit le contrôle.   
  
Harry avala, gémissant autour de son sexe et ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les cuisses de Louis. Ça laisserait des marques foncées, des traces de Harry sur sa peau. Harry se recula, le sexe de Louis glissant hors de sa bouche quand ce dernier releva sa tête, son corps se détendant dans les draps. Sa bouche était humide et des traînées du sperme de Louis coulaient sur sa mâchoire, tombant sur ses clavicules.  
  
« Bébé, » dit doucement Louis, tendant une main vers lui. Harry la prit, entrelaçant leurs doigts, ainsi Louis put le tirer contre son flanc. Il posa une main sur le menton de Harry, attrapant certaines des gouttes avec son pouce et les repoussant vers ses lèvres.  
  
Harry observa le visage de Louis avec des yeux hébétés, le vert dix fois plus sombre que d'habitude, ses pupilles dilatées alors qu'il léchait le pouce de Louis.  
  
« Tu vas me tuer, » murmura Louis.  
  
« J'y ai pensé pendant des semaines, » admit Harry. « J'avais juste envie d'essayer. »  
  
Louis sourit, repoussant une boucle de sur la tempe de Harry. « Est-ce que tu t'es entraîné sur un concombre ? »  
  
Se pencha en avant, Harry posa une main sur le ventre de Louis. « Des bananes, » corrigea-t-il nonchalamment.  
  
Fermant ses yeux, Louis essaya de chasser l'image mentale de son cerveau. Ça l'aurait seulement rendu à nouveau dur, et ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça. Ce qui – il fronça légèrement ses sourcils, se décalant pour emmêler ses jambes avec celle de Harry. Il portait toujours son pantalon et était complètement docile dans les bras de Louis. Ce dernier appuya plus fermement sa cuisse contre lui, trouvant le sexe de Harry mou contre sa cuisse, une tâche humide parlante au niveau de son entrejambe.  
  
« C'était assez excitant, d'accord ? » marmonna Harry avant que Louis puisse dire quelque chose.  
  
Louis sourit puis se pencha en avant pour embrasser Harry. Son visage était toujours dans un état chaotique et Louis ne devrait pas être aussi excité par ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Harry avait raison – ça avait été assez excitant. « Je te retournerait la faveur la prochaine fois, » promit-il à la place.  
  
Harry soupira, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Louis. « S'il ne pleuvait pas, on pourrait sortir et aller dans la cabane. »  
  
« On se gèlerait les couilles, » fit remarquer Louis.  
  
Harry sourit et il n'eut pas besoin de le dire pour que Louis sache ce qu'il avait en tête. A la place, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, leurs langues glissant ensemble, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant puis se lâchant, seulement pour s'unir d'une manière différente.   
  
Louis sentit Harry sourire contre ses lèvres, soupirant de contentement quand Louis les fit rouler, recouvrant le corps de Harry avec le sien. Une main glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale de Louis jusqu'à se poser sur la courbe de ses fesses.  
  
« Un jour, » murmura Louis, son front se posant contre ce lui de Harry, « quand on sera riche et célèbre et qu'on en aura rien à foutre de ce que les autres pensent de nous, je t'emmènerai à Bora Bora. »  
  
« Bora Bora ? » Harry sourit. « Comment t'as eu cette idée ? »  
  
« Je parie qu'il ne pleut jamais à Bora Bora, » dit Louis d'un air songeur, les doigts de sa main libre passant à travers les cheveux de Harry. Leurs visages étaient tellement proches qu'il était sûr qu'il devait être en train de loucher. « Je louerai une de ces paillotes sur la mer, et quand on se réveillera le matin au son des vagues, je t'allongerai sur notre énorme lit pendant des heures et je te sucerai, t'embrasserai partout et te ferai jouir encore et encore, parce que personne ne viendra nous déranger. »  
  
Harry lécha ses lèvres, sa langue glissant sur la bouche de Louis en même temps. « J'aimerais beaucoup ça. »  
  
« On aura des cocktails toute la journée et je ne te laisserai pas porter un seul vêtement. Pas une seule fois pendant le temps qu'on passera dans cette petite paillote. » Louis sourit, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry.  
  
« Je suis très partant pour cette idée, » acquiesça Harry. Les draps firent un léger bruit de froissement lorsque Harry écarta ses jambes pour que Louis puisse s'installer entre elles. Leurs doigts étaient toujours entrelacés et Harry les tira vers le haut pour embrasser les jointures de Louis. Il ferma ses yeux, tenant Louis contre son torse.  
  
« Bora Bora, alors, » chuchota Louis, scellant leurs lèvres dans un autre baiser. Il fut passionné, fluide comme du miel, enivrant la tête et le cœur de Louis et le faisant se sentir léger. Seul Harry pouvait lui faire ressentir ça.  
  
« Bora Bora, » répéta Harry contre les lèvres de Louis. « Je te prends au mot. »  
  
+++  
  
« Qui est Niall ? »  
  
Les yeux de Louis papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir, ses yeux furent frappés par la lumière vive du soleil et un ciel bleu rayonnant.  
  
Miami, pensa-t-il, roulant pour se mettre sur le ventre. Il referma ses yeux pendant un moment, se délectant du souvenir du visage de Harry, ses joues rondes toutes mignonnes, ses lèvres charnues recouvertes par son sperme. A présent, Louis savait à quel point ça avait été une fellation maladroite. A ce jour, c'était quand même la plus excitante qu'il n'avait jamais reçu. Harry avait été tellement innocent, tellement avide. Aucune des autres personnes, avec qui Louis avait été depuis, n'avait été comme ça.  
  
A part Harry. Pendant la période où ils avaient été ensemble, Harry avait considérablement amélioré sa technique.  
  
Il eut la chair de poule à ce souvenir, mais également à cause de la chaleur du soleil frappant son dos. Ils étaient dans un grand yacht blanc sur la large mer de Miami, le soleil tapant depuis le ciel bleu.  
  
Ce n'était pas Bora Bora, se rappela Louis. Bora Bora avait toujours été seulement un rêve.  
  
« Hé, Lou, tu m'écoutes ? » demanda Liam, lui donnant un coup dans le pied.  
  
Oui, bien, Liam l'avait réveillé de son léger sommeil au pays des souvenirs. Louis se redressa en passant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, essayant de se rappeler de la question. « Quoi ? »  
  
« Niall, » dit Liam, fronçant ses sourcils en le regardant. « Qui est Niall ? »  
  
Le cœur de Louis loupa un battement, un million de pensées se répandant à travers sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas trouver une seule explication raisonnable à pourquoi Liam serait au courant pour Niall. « D'où tu sors ça ? » demanda-t-il.   
  
Zayn s'agita à côté de Louis, baillant lorsqu'il roula pour leur faire face avec des yeux fatigués.  
  
« J'arrivais pas à trouver mon téléphone, » expliqua Liam. « J'suppose que je l'ai laissé à l'hôtel. Le tien était ouvert sur une page Facebook. C'est qui ce mec ? »  
  
Louis grogna. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Liam. »  
  
Liam leva sa main, regardant l'écran du téléphone portable de Louis. « Niall Horan, » lit-il à voix haute, « étudie au King's College à Londres, originaire de Mullingar, Ireland. Comment tu l'as rencontré ? T'as couché avec lui récemment ? »  
  
Louis roula ses yeux, se relevant du transat. « Va te faire foutre, Liam. »  
  
« Quelqu'un devrait lui parler des paramètres de confidentialité sur Facebook. J'peux avoir accès à toutes ses photos et ses informations personnelles. Oh, regard. » Liam haleta. « Sa copine est canon. Pourquoi il coucherait avec toi s'il a une fille comme ça chez lui ? »  
  
Quelque chose eut un goût amer dans la bouche de Louis. C'était probablement l'implication répétée qu'il avait couché avec Niall. Sinon, Liam avait raison, quelqu'un devrait lui apprendre à régler ses paramètres de confidentialité. Louis avait parcouru toutes ses photos pour trouver un indice pour savoir si Niall et Harry se trouvaient au même endroit. Cependant, il n'avait rien trouvé. A la place, il avait trouvé Harry parmi les amis de Niall.  
  
Harry avait été un peu plus malin à propos de ses paramètres de confidentialité, cependant. Son profil laissait seulement voir la photo d'une banane avec un visage dessiné dessus, une photo de couverture qui montrait le logo de ce que Louis supposa être un groupe hipster quelconque, et l'information basique qu'il venait du Cheshire en Angleterre.  
  
Rien de nouveau pour Louis.  
  
Liam fredonna tout doucement, faisant défiler l'écran du téléphone de Louis. « Est-ce que je dois lui envoyer une demande d'ami alors ? »  
  
Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Louis sursauta et il fut dans l'espace personnel de Liam avant même de pouvoir s'en rendre compte. « Je t'ai dit d'aller te faire foutre, » siffla-t-il, attrapant son téléphone. « Prends le portable de Zayn si t'en as besoin d'un. Le mien est hors limite pour vous. »  
  
Fronçant ses sourcils, Liam jeta un regard à Zayn qui s'était redressé sur son propre transat. Il pinça ses lèvres, levant ses mains. « Désolé, Lou. Je faisais que plaisanter. Je savais pas – »  
  
« T'as pas  _besoin_  de savoir, d'accord ? »  
  
Ils furent tous silencieux pendant un moment, Liam regarda Louis avec ses grands yeux de chiot qui donnèrent envie à Louis de tout retirer et lui dire qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Liam n'avait vraiment rien fait de mal, après tout. Il avait juste plaisanté comme ils le faisaient toujours.  
  
Ils n'avaient jamais plaisanté sur quoi que ce soit qui faisait référence du passé de Louis, dont il n'aimait pas parler. Niall était une énorme partie de ce passé en particulier.  
  
« C'est ton ex, ou quoi ? » demanda Zayn, sa voix basse et endormie. « Parce que Liam n'a probablement pas besoin de savoir, mais moi oui. »  
  
Louis se tourna vers Zayn, sentant la colère bouillir à nouveau dans sa poitrine. « Vous avez rien besoin de savoir. »  
  
« Vraiment ? » Zayn se leva de son transat, s'approchant d'eux. « On en a besoin, Louis, et tu le sais. Tu crois qu'on est stupide, mec ? On a pas seulement lu les chansons que t'écris, on les  _chante_  et personne n'écrit des trucs comme ça sans avoir bien merdé. »  
  
Zayn devait arrêter. Il devait arrêter tout de suite, ou Louis allait péter un câble sur lui, sur tous les deux. « Putain, » grogna-t-il, appuyant un doigt contre le torse de Zayn. « Qu'est que vous attendez de moi ? Je ne vous dois rien du tout à propos de mon passé. »  
  
Zayn n'haussa même pas un sourcil. « Bien sûr que oui. Lou, » ajouta-t-il ensuite, sa voix beaucoup plus douce. « On est amis, non ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ce mec ? »  
  
« Rien, » cracha-t-il à travers ses dents. Il se recula et même s'il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'énorme mer bleue autour d'eux, il sentit les murs se refermer autour de lui, le coinçant. « Il n'est pas important. »  
  
« Tu ne réagirais pas comme ça si c'était le cas, » fit remarquer Liam.  
  
Louis les fixa, son regard passant de Zayn à Liam. « Où vous allez chercher ça ? » demanda-t-il, plissant ses yeux. « Définitivement pas du fait que j'ai laissé un profil Facebook ouvert. »  
  
« T'as pas été en forme ces dernières semaines, » fit observer Zayn. Il passa une main sur son torse nu, des tatouages jonchant sa peau bronzée. « Quelque chose s'est passé, et la façon dont tu réagis là ? Ce mec a quelque chose à voir avec ça. »  
  
« Vous pouvez pas laisser tomber ? » demanda Louis, sa voix sonnant fatiguée à ses propres oreilles. Il ne voulait plus penser à Niall, ou – ou quoi que ce soit qui le liait à ce prénom. Il l'avait trop fait au cours des deux dernières semaines. « Croyez-moi quand je dis que je vais bien ? »  
  
Liam soupira, s'approchant à nouveau de Louis. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'espace qu'il avait mis entre eux. « Mais tu ne vas pas bien. Allez, Lou. »  
  
Mordillant sa lèvre, Louis baissa sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'après trois ans à cacher ces sentiments, il les déterrerait, les exposerait à la vue de tout le monde. Il n'avait pas parlé à une seule personne de ça – pas même sa mère. C'étaient les affaires de personne à part lui.  
  
« Et si on allait à l'intérieur pour fumer ? » proposa Zayn. « Pour que tu te détends un peu ? »  
  
« Tu veux juste me faire parler, » déclara calmement Louis, perçant à jour la tactique de Zayn.  
  
« Tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça, mec. » Liam passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « On est tes amis. »  
  
« Tu vois, il y a quelque chose qui cloche si vous devez faire en sorte que je sois défoncé pour me faire parler. » Fronçant ses sourcils, Louis laissa Liam le conduire à l'intérieur. Il ne refuserait jamais de fumer ; il n'avait pas fini d'argumenter, cependant. « Vous pouvez saisir quel est le problème là. »  
  
Ils allèrent dans le salon, l'air était frais à l'intérieur, un changement agréable par rapport à la chaleur du soleil qui avait brûlé leur peau à l'extérieur. Louis soupira, se laissant tomber sur le grand canapé. Il se sentait bizarrement fatigué en n'ayant rien fait d'autre que dormir pendant toute la journée.  
  
« Le problème, c'est que tu ne fais même pas confiance à tes plus proches amis pour parler de tes problèmes avec eux sans être bourré, défoncé ou presque mort, » fit remarquer Zayn, ouvrant un petite boîte sur la table. Il sortit trois joints parfaitement roulés, en tendant un à Liam et Louis.  
  
« Ha ! » Louis se redressa, pointant Zayn avec un doigt. « J'suis presque sûr que vous m'avez pas vu quand j'étais presque mort. »  
  
« Tu l'as déjà été ? » demanda Liam, fronçant ses sourcils.  
  
Louis se tut, se souvenant du soir où il avait dit à Harry pour Londres, pour ses choix. Après que Harry fut parti, et Louis fut resté tout seul dans sa cabane, il l'avait ressenti. Presque mort, pensa-t-il, un rire sec lui échappa. Il ne s'était pas senti presque mort – quelque chose  _était_  mort à l'intérieur de lui et ça l'avait laissé froid, vide et engourdi.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » voulut savoir Zayn, se penchant en avant pour allumer le joint de Louis.  
  
Inhalant la fumée, Louis ferma ses yeux pendant un moment. Quand il les rouvrit, Liam était toujours assis à côté de lui, son pied touchant à peine la cuisse de Louis. C'était Liam, toujours assez proche pour intervenir et aider. Louis avait seulement besoin de dire un mot. Zayn était en face d'eux, un air calme dans ses yeux. Il comprenait toujours, savait toujours ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Louis.   
  
Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, et les seules personnes au monde qui comprendraient au moins un peu ce que Louis avait traversé. Ils avaient traversé la même chose.  
  
« Niall était mon meilleur ami au lycée, » dit Louis pour briser le silence. Il fronça ses sourcils ensuite, se demandant si c'était vrai. Harry avait toujours été beaucoup plus que son meilleur ami, cependant. Harry avait  _tout_ été.  
  
« Au lycée ? » dit Zayn en fronçant ses sourcils puis il regarda Liam. « T'as pas dit qu'il venait d'Ireland ? »  
  
« C'est le cas, » confirma Louis. « Ses parents avaient des difficultés, alors ils l'ont envoyé chez son oncle en Angleterre pour qu'il puisse aller à l'école là-haut »  
  
Liam fit un soupir pour acquiescer. « T'as jamais parlé de lui avant. »  
  
Louis secoua sa tête. La fumée obscurcit sa vision. « Non, j'pouvais pas. C'est – on est plus amis. »  
  
« L'un de ceux-là ? » demanda Zayn, croissant ses jambes. « Il n'a jamais été ton meilleur ami s'il est devenu l'un de ces parasites après que t'es devenu célèbre. »  
  
Ça piqua. Louis prit une respiration tremblante, pensant au rire insouciant de Niall, son attitude positive. Ça piqua encore plus. « Non, » dit-il d'une voix rauque, prenant une autre taffe. « Pas Niall. Il est gentil, honnête et sincère. Il ne ferait pas ça. Il est mieux que ça. »  
  
« Allez, Lou. Ne nous fais pas te tirer tous les vers du nez. » Liam se rapprocha encore plus de lui. « Quelle est ton histoire avec ce mec ? »  
  
« Vous savez que j'étais dans un groupe avant, » dit Louis, voyant leurs expressions changer. « Ouais, bien. Niall était dans ce groupe. C'était son idée, en fait. Il m'a vu dans cette comédie musicale au lycée. Il m'a demandé si je chanterais dans un groupe, et je lui ai dit que j'écrivais des chansons. On est devenu un groupe. » Il omit la partie sur Harry, assis à côté de Niall avec ses yeux de biche et mordillant ses lèvres d'impatience.   
  
Zayn sembla percuter, cependant. « C'est un duo, » fit-il remarquer. « Pour un groupe, il aurait dû y avoir quelques personnes de plus. »  
  
« Une, » se força à dire Louis. Sa voix sembla rêche dans sa gorge. « Il y avait une personne de plus. »  
  
« Et ils t'en veulent d'avoir percé sans eux ? » demanda doucement Liam.  
  
« Je – » Louis secoua sa tête, écrasant le joint dans un cendrier. « Peut-être. Très probablement, » corrigea-t-il. « Je n'ai pas été honnête quand j'ai dit que j'avais envoyé une démo tout seul, d'accord ? »  
  
Liam cligna des yeux, la confusion se lisant sur son visage. Louis jeta un coup d'œil vers Zayn qui hocha simplement de la tête d'un air entendu.  
  
« On a envoyé des démos aux labels et maisons de disque partout à Londres. On était assez fous pour penser qu'on avait une chance avec Syco, mais ensuite, j'ai vraiment eu une réponse de leur part. » Louis remonta ses genoux contre son torse, posant son front dessus. « Ils avaient regardé la vidéo, mais ils voulaient seulement l'un d'entre nous. Enfin, ils voulaient que l'un d'entre nous vienne pour un casting personnel. »  
  
Ce fut silencieux pendant un moment, son impact lourd pesant sur les épaules de Louis.  
  
« Et tu l'as fait, » murmura Zayn. « Tu as saisi cette chance. »  
  
Ouvrant ses yeux, Louis sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. « Oui. En secret, cependant. Si ça n'avait pas fonctionné, ils ne l'auraient jamais découvert. »  
  
« Mais ça a fonctionné, » déclara Liam.  
  
Louis déglutit fortement et releva sa tête, trouvant leurs deux regards sur lui avec des expressions sympathisantes. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin et parler du moment où il l'avait annoncé à Harry et Niall. Il l'avait dit à Niall avant Harry, et il avait été – Niall. Il avait eu l'air surpris, un peu déçu au début, mais ensuite il avait tiré Louis dans ses bras et lui avait dit d'utiliser cette chance, qu'il était fier de lui et qu'il lui souhaitait tout le meilleur du monde.  
  
Pas autant de chance avec Harry, pensa ensuite Louis, une vieille blessure dans sa poitrine faisant saigner toute la douleur et le chagrin qu'il avait renfermé pendant presque trois ans. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dedans, ses poumons tellement remplis et étroits que ça lui était difficile de respirer.   
  
« Je l'ai vu il y a quelques semaines, » dit Louis à la place. « Vous savez, ce soir où Alberto a dû venir pour me sortir de cette boîte ? Quand on est parti, je l'ai vu là-bas en train de monter dans un taxi. »  
  
« Et tu t'es demandé ce qu'il était devenu, » souligna Zayn. « Tu t'es demandé s'il s'en sortait bien. »  
  
Liam soupira, laissant tomber sa tête contre le dossier du canapé. « Il ne fait plus de musique, on dirait. »  
  
Louis secoua sa tête. « Il n'en a pas l'air, oui. »  
  
« Et tu penses que c'est ta faute. »  
  
Regardant Zayn, Louis voulut nier, lui dire qu'il était ridicule. Il ne put pas, cependant. C'était un mensonge que Louis n'était pas capable de dire. A la place, il évita de regarder Zayn dans les yeux et haussa ses épaules.  
  
« C'est pas le cas, Lou, » lui dit Liam, se redressant. « Ce n'est pas ta faute, juste parce que t'as saisi une chance. »  
  
« Je les ai trahi, » murmura Louis. « On était supposé y arriver ensemble et, à la place, je les ai abandonné à la première chance que j'ai eu. »  
  
« Apparemment, ça ne pouvait pas être le cas, » lui rappela. « Après tout, vous avez eu des refus partout, hein ? Syco vous aurez tous pris s'il y avait eu du potentiel. Le seul potentiel reposait sur toi, Louis, et tu n'es pas à blâmer pour ça. »  
  
Non, pensa Louis, déglutissant la boule dans sa gorge. Non, non,  _non_. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu Niall jouer de la guitare, et ils n'avaient pas entendu la voix de Harry quand il chantait les chansons de Louis. Ils ne savaient pas, n'avaient pas vu ce que lui avait vu.  
  
Liam le tira dans ses bras. « Ne te culpabilise pas pour ça, Lou. Ils vont faire leur propre chemin, j'en suis sûr. »  
  
Hochant de la tête, Louis se pelotonna contre le flanc de Liam, sentant la chaleur de son réconfort s'infiltrer à travers sa peau. Il ferma ses yeux, la fumée disparue depuis longtemps mais envahissant toujours son cerveau, le rendant docile et trop faible pour se disputer.  
  
Cependant, les nuages de fumée ne purent pas flouter l'image de la douleur dans les yeux verts et sombres de Harry.   
  
+++  
  
« Alors, elle est allée là-bas, » dit Perrie, tendant à Harry sa brosse pour qu'il la tienne. « Et, crois-le ou non, elle est directement tombé sur ce gars. En train d'embrasser une fille du département de la décoration d'intérieur. »  
  
Harry la regarda dans les yeux à travers le miroir, secouant sa tête avec un froncement sur son visage.  
  
« Attention, » hurla Perrie, frappant l'épaule de Harry. « Ne bouge pas, ou ça ne va pas être beau. »  
  
« Désolé, » dit Harry, s'immobilisant entièrement et s'asseyant droit comme un piquet.  
  
Perrie lui sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil, avant de recommencer à tresser une moitié de ses cheveux. « Bref. Donc Jade est tombée sur eux et elle m'a dit qu'elle était tellement choquée que tout ce qu'elle a pu faire a été de se retourner et s'enfuir. »  
  
« La pauvre, » murmura Harry. « Elle a dû se sentir mal d'avoir craqué pour les belles paroles de ce mec la veille. »  
  
« Ouais ? » Perrie retira un élastique de son poignet et l'attacha dans la nuque de Harry. « Elle ne l'a pas confronté, cependant. J'aurais pété un câble sur ce connard. Je lui aurais dit où exactement il pourrait se foutre son blabla genre 'je vais te traiter comme une princesse' »  
  
Harry haussa ses épaules. Il tourna sa tête pour apprécier le travail de Perrie sur ses cheveux. « Jade n'est probablement pas le genre de fille qui peut simplement faire ça. »  
  
« J'aimerais pouvoir le faire pour elle, » soupira Perrie. « J'veux dire, je ne laisserais jamais un gars s'en tirer avec quelque chose comme ça. »  
  
« Non, tu irais directement vers lui et lui mettrait ton poing dans son visage. » Harry sourit, levant une main vers ses cheveux, passant ses doigts à travers les boucles du côté gauche qui n'étaient pas tressées. Il décida qu'il aimait bien. « Et lui donnerait probablement un coup de pied dans les couilles. »  
  
Perrie grogna, haussa un sourcil. « Probablement ? C'est certain même, chéri. » Elle prit quelques pinces à cheveux dans un sac rose à sa droite et fronça ses sourcils de concentration quand elle les mit soigneusement dans les cheveux de Harry. « Alors, pour qui est-ce que je te fais tout beau ? »  
  
Harry cligna ses yeux. « Personne. J'ai rien de prévu pour ce soir. » Il sourit en coin. « C'est pour ça que je te laisse me coiffer. J'risquerais pas que quelqu'un me voie si ça se trouve être moche. »  
  
« Excuse-moi ? » Perrie desserra l'élastique et le tira un peu plus durement que nécessaire. « Quand est-ce que je t'ai déjà laissé quitter cet appartement sans avoir l'air fabuleux ? »  
  
« J'suis allé travailler avec du vernis à ongle rose la semaine dernière, Pez, » lui rappela Harry.  
  
« T'étais mignon. » Perrie haussa ses épaules et ferma le sac. « On a fini. Et, tu vas rester comme ça quand on sortira ! »  
  
Harry se retourna, les yeux écarquillés. « Quoi ? On sort ? »  
  
« Eh bien, moi oui, » répondit Perrie. « Et tu viens avec moi. »  
  
« Tu vas où ? » Harry se releva de sur le sol où il était assis devant le grand miroir à pied de Perrie.  
  
« Colin sort avec des amis. Il a dit que je devrais venir et que je peux amener un ami. » Elle ouvrit la porte de son armoire, inspectant quelques hauts. « Je pensais que t'étais occupé, mais si tu ne l'es pas, tu viens avec. »  
  
« Oooh, » roucoula Harry, souriant en coin. « Maintenant que je t'ai laissé me coiffer, je suis digne de rencontrer ton petit-ami. Niall va être tellement jaloux. »  
  
« Ta gueule, » grogna Perrie. « Je ne le tiens pas à distance de vous. Il est juste très occupé. »  
  
Trop occupé pour s'occuper correctement de sa propre petite-amie, pensa Harry mais ne le dit pas à haute voix. Perrie n'apprécierait pas. Elle ne voyait rien de mal dans la façon Colin la traitait, selon ce que Harry pouvait juger de la situation.  
  
« Alors, tu veux que je rencontre ton petit-ami en ressemblant à ça ? » demanda Harry, pointant du doigt ses cheveux.  
  
« T'es superbe, » lui assura Perrie, puis elle se retourna. « En parlant ça de ça. Je peux t'emprunter une chemise ? La rouge en tartan ? Elle irait super bien avec ma nouvelle jupe en jeans. »  
  
Harry haussa ses épaules et se mit à l'aise sur son lit. « Ouais, bien sûr. »  
  
« Cool. » Elle sourit radieusement et se précipita hors de la chambre. « Je vais prendre une douche. »  
  
Se mettant en boule, Harry augmenta le volume de la télévision, zappant. Son regard glissa brièvement vers le poster sur le mur, vers le visage de Louis, à côté de deux visages qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne pensait pas qu'un seul jour s'était passé sans avoir entendu parler d'eux depuis qu'il avait emménagé ici. Soit Perrie lui racontait les derniers ragots ou elle écoutait leur nouvel album dans sa chambre, les voix et les mélodies s'élevant jusqu'à celle de Harry.  
  
Harry n'avait pas imaginé sa vie à Londres comme ça. Il avait su qu'il venait dans la ville de Louis, mais il avait également pensé que la ville serait assez grande pour tous les deux. A la place, pas un seul jour ne s'était passé sans que quelque chose lui ait rappelé Louis.  
  
Avec une chanson jouée dans un magasin, un poster promotionnel pour l'album sur un bus passant devant la boulangerie où Harry travaillait, ou un panneau d'affichage faisant de la publicité pour des produits commercialisés par Escapade. Dans la chambre de Perrie, fixant Harry depuis un poster sans vie sur le mur. Louis était partout.  
  
No place to hide, se rappela Harry, pensant au CD dans leur cuisine où Perrie l'avait mis.  
  
Harry n'avait vraiment aucun endroit où se cacher de son passé, de Louis.  
  
+++  
  
« Il devrait sortir d'une minute à l'autre maintenant, » dit Perrie, son regard fixé sur la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. Elle portait la veste de Harry parce qu'elle avait, une fois encore, choisi de s'habiller à la mode plutôt que chaudement. On n'était pas encore en avril, alors l'air était assez frais.  
  
Harry n'avait pas fait de commentaire sur ça, cependant. Elle s'était bien habillé pour passer la soirée avec son petit-ami – bien sûr qu'elle voulait être belle. Ce n'était également pas vraiment un problème pour Harry de lui prêter sa veste ; il n'aurait quand même pas froid.  
  
Ils s'assirent devant le grand bâtiment où Colin travaillait à Camden, et de plus en plus de personne était en train d'en sortir. Une vingtaine de minutes s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Perrie ayant changé d'avis à la seconde où ils étaient entrés dans le métro.  
  
« On pourrait aller chercher Colin au travail, » avait-elle suggéré en s'asseyant. « C'est seulement un arrêt plus loin. »  
  
Harry avait haussé ses épaules, prenant la place à côté d'elle. « Bien sûr. »  
  
« J'aimerais que tu le rencontres avant qu'il soit avec ses amis. »  
  
Fronçant ses sourcils, Harry s'était tourné vers elle. « Pourquoi ? »  
  
Perrie avait semblé incertaine sur la façon dont répondre. « Il est un peu différent quand il est avec Ben et George. »  
  
« Différent comment ? » avait voulu savoir Harry. Il ne l'avait pas rencontré une seule fois, mais Harry avait su dès le premier instant où il avait appris pour Colin qu'il ne méritait pas le temps de Perrie. Harry avait décidé à ce moment-là qu'il n'était pas vraiment pressé de le rencontrer.  
  
« Il n'est pas aussi – eh bien, attentif, » avait répondu Perrie pour détourner la question.  
  
Ce qui, au fond, avait signifié qu'il avait tendance à ignorer Perrie quand il était avec ses amis. Du moins c'était ce que Harry avait compris de ce que Perrie lui avait dit.  
  
Harry tourna son regard vers elle, la façon dont ses bras étaient enroulés autour d'elle et ses genoux rebondissaient d'haut en bas. Elle semblait avoir froid, ainsi que nerveuse. Il était sur le point de lui poser une question à ce propos mais Perrie se redressa soudainement. La porte s'ouvrit finalement et elle fut sur ses pieds en une seconde.  
  
Une jeune fille sortit, portant un tailleur sur mesure et ses cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval. Elle était en train de rigoler à quelque chose. Quelqu'un, se corrigea Harry, quand il vit le garçon qui suivit derrière elle.  
  
« C'est Colin, » annonça Perrie, faisant un pas en avant. Harry était juste derrière elle.  
  
Colin ne les avait pas encore vus, il s'était arrêté dans la rue, la jolie fille en noir se tenant en face de lui. Et ensuite, tout alla un petit peu trop vite pour que Harry puisse suivre. La fille rigola à nouveau, faisant un pas en avant pour se rapprocher de Colin, et il tendit ses mains pour les poser sur ses hanches. Ils se penchèrent en avant au même moment, leurs lèvres se scellant.  
  
Perrie se figea devant Harry. Il regarda devant lui, observa Colin tirer la fille plus près de lui et les mains de cette dernière glissèrent dans ses cheveux blonds. Ils se séparèrent après une minute, une minute que Harry passa à les fixer avec incrédulité, figé à cause de ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Ce fut silencieux, ils se fixaient l'un et l'autre et la fille souriait joyeusement. Perrie n'avait toujours pas bougé et elle sembla petite, tellement petite avec la grande veste de Harry sur ses épaules fines, atteignant ses cuisses.  
  
De la colère jaillit en Harry, soudaine et chaude, ses pieds bougeant d'eux-mêmes. Il passa précipitamment à côté de Perrie, ses mains se refermant en des poings. Cependant, avant de pouvoir dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Colin le repéra et bougea la fille derrière lui. Son regard se posa derrière lui et Harry put deviner le moment où il vit Perrie, réalisant ce qu'elle venait juste de voir.  
  
« T'es sérieux, putain ? » demanda Harry.  
  
Colin haussa un sourcil ; parfaitement arqué sur un visage parfaitement formé et entouré par des cheveux parfaitement coiffé. Enjôleur, pensa Harry, il avait trop l'air sans problème, trop enjôleur. « Et tu es ? »  
  
« Si c'est ta préoccupation première à cet instant, tu as besoin de te bouger le cul, mec, » lui répondit Harry, sa voix descendant à un niveau glacial.  
  
« Pourquoi t'es là ? » demanda Colin, ignorant Harry et haussant sa voix pour que Perrie l'entende.  
  
« Sérieusement ? » Harry se rapprocha. « Ta  _copine_  vient te chercher et t'es en colère contre  _elle_  parce qu'elle t'a surpris en train de la tromper ? »  
  
« J'pense pas que ça te regarde, » fit remarquer Colin. Son visage resta complètement indifférent, l'agacement fut la seule émotion à percer. Harry trouva ça dégoûtant.  
  
La fille derrière lui avait pincé ses lèvres, semblant coupable. Donc elle savait, se rendit compte Harry. Il se sentit encore plus dégoûté. Harry se retourna, le désespoir lui donnant l'impression que sa poitrine était serrée.  
  
« Perrie, » cria-t-il, mais son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge lorsqu'il la vit.  
  
Ses épaules étaient baissées, ses genoux tremblaient à nouveau et son regard était entièrement triste. Des larmes faisaient briller ses yeux dans la pâle lumière du soleil couchant et sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, comme si des mots essayaient de s'en échapper mais n'y arrivaient pas. Sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembler.  
  
« Perrie, » répéta Harry, beaucoup plus doucement. « Perrie, c'est ton combat. »  
  
Elle sanglota, secouant sa tête. « Je ne – » Un souffle tremblotant puis elle baissa sa tête. « Je ne veux pas le voir. »   
  
Le désespoir, la déception pure teintant sa voix, mélangés au choc et la tristesse, brisèrent le cœur de Harry. Il se retourna vers Colin, rencontrant son regard froid et indifférent. Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire, ne comprenait pas. Une chose était claire, cependant, très claire dans sa tête.  
  
« Ne t'avise plus jamais de t'approcher d'elle, espèce de bon à rien de merde, » grogna profondément Harry. « Je te démolis si tu ne fais rien qu'essayer. »  
  
Sans lancer un autre regard à Colin, il se retourna et trouva Perrie toujours au même endroit, sa tête baissée et tremblant de partout. Harry s'approcha d'elle, tendant un de ses bras, et elle se colla facilement à lui, le laissant la serrer dans ses bras. Elle sanglota à nouveau, ses doigts s'accrochant à son haut.  
  
« Viens, » murmura Harry, la faisant bouger. Elle se tint à lui, son corps tremblant, mais à part ça elle fut silencieuse. Harry mit un bras autour de ses épaules et, alors qu'ils arrivaient à la station de métro, sa démarche devint bancale.  
  
Perrie commença à pleurer dans le métro. Ses sanglots se transformèrent en couinements misérables, ses larmes mouillèrent le haut de Harry et ses doigts s'accrochèrent douloureusement à son bras. Les gens les regardaient en fronçant leurs sourcils.  
  
Harry n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire d'autre que la prendre dans ses bras et la laisser pleurer toute sa peine.  
  
+++  
  
Quand Perrie ne quitta pas une seule fois son lit le lendemain, Harry commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il s'était réveillé en l'endentant pleurer dans sa chambre, la porte fermée. Quand il était rentré du travail, il l'avait trouvé encore dans son lit, pleurant silencieusement dans son oreiller.   
  
Il repensa à la veille lorsque Perrie avait tressé ses cheveux si soigneusement, et lui avait dit qu'elle ne laisserait jamais personne lui faire ce que ce gars avait fait à Jade. Elle avait semblé si robuste, si sérieuse, et Harry n'avait pas eu un seul doute sur le fait qu'elle ne la verrait jamais finir comme ça.  
  
Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa porte à présent, sa chambre plongée dans le noir et seulement illuminée par la lumière venant de la cuisine. Son corps était caché en dessous de sa couette, seuls ses cheveux en dépassés, ses sanglots brisant le silence de la pièce.   
  
Il aurait dû savoir, pensa Harry, observant la couette monter et descendre en des tremblements constants. Être trahi, se sentir tellement inutile et stupide d'avoir laissé ça se produire – Harry connaissait tout aussi bien ce sentiment. Être trahi et avoir son cœur brisé changeaient entièrement différemment les gens, les faisaient réagir d'une façon dont ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant.  
  
Harry pensa à une journée d'été ensoleillée passée à rire, à s'échanger de doux baisers en secret et au ciel étoilé seulement visible en de fines bandes depuis une vieille cabane en mauvais état, où des rêves avaient été brisés en une seule phrase.  
  
Avec un soupir, Harry entra dans la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte et s'asseyant doucement sur le bord du lit de Perrie. Elle ne réagit pas quand il tendit une main pour caresser ses cheveux. Ses sanglots continuèrent, faisant trembler tout son corps.  
  
Harry savait ce qu'elle ressentait ; il le savait très bien.  
  
Sans un mot, il se coucha, aligna son corps contre celui de Perrie caché sous la couette. Il mit un bras autour d'elle pour la rapprocher de lui et il la sentit se fondre dans l'étreinte.  
  
Harry resta comme ça, caressant sa tête et la tenant dans ses bras pour le reste de la nuit.  
  
+++  
  
« Mec, c'est sérieux, » dit doucement Harry, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.  
  
La voix de Niall était à peine un chuchotement. « Elle n'a pas parlé ? »  
  
« Elle n'a pas dit un mot, » confirma Harry. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir, et depuis ? Elle pleure. Elle est dans son lit depuis deux jours maintenant, Niall. J'arrive pas à la faire se lever, ou parler, ou même manger. »  
  
« Putain, » souffla Niall. « Quel connard. Qui fait ça à une fille ? »  
  
Ils étaient assis dans la cuisine, fixant tous les deux la porte de Perrie. Il était bien après minuit et les sanglots avaient cessé une heure auparavant. Ils étaient la seule indication que Perrie était toujours vivante, donc Harry était un peu inquiet de ne plus pouvoir les entendre.  
  
« J'aurais dû le frapper, » dit Harry d'un air songeur. « T'aurais dû le voir, Niall. Aucun remords, aucune once de culpabilité sur sa face de rat. »  
  
« Pourquoi elle était avec un mec comme ça d'abord ? » Niall secoua sa tête, prenant une gorgée de sa bière. « Il a dû la traiter comme de la merde. »  
  
« Ça a été un petit-ami de merde tout le long, hein ? » Harry fronça ses sourcils, repensant à toutes les fois où Perrie avait parlé de Colin. Elle n'avait jamais semblé vraiment malheureuse. « Elle travaille la nuit et pensait que c'était normal qu'il n'ait jamais pris une seule fois la peine d'aller la chercher. Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle n'était pas traitée convenablement. »  
  
« C'était vraiment un copain de merde, » acquiesça Niall. « J'arrive pas vraiment à être désolé pour sa nouvelle meuf, cependant. » Il haussa ses épaules. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Pez ? »  
  
« On doit la faire sortir de son lit, » commença sèchement Harry. « C'est la première étape. »  
  
« Alors demain, on la sort ? »  
  
« Peut-être quelque chose comme un petit-déjeuner ici ? Je pense pas que quitter l'appartement soit une tâche du niveau un. » Harry pencha ses tête sur le côté. Il se souvenait à quel point ça avait été dur de se relever et d'accepter que Louis était parti, qu'il ne serait plus à ses côtés. Ça avait été difficile de quitter la maison et faire face à la réalité, de retrouver une vie dans laquelle Louis n'était plus le tout de Harry. Retrouver la même vie et la vivre sans Louis. « C'est probablement le niveau trois. »  
  
Niall fronça ses sourcils. Il lança à Harry un regard compatissant, sa main caressant brièvement le bras de Harry. « Quel est le niveau deux ? »  
  
Harry sourit en coin. « Manger et prendre une douche. »  
  
Pendant un moment, Niall resta silencieux. « Tu penses qu'elle l'aimait ? »  
  
« Non, » répondit Harry sans aucune hésitation. « Elle s'était peut-être laissée croire que c'était le cas, mais elle ne l'était certainement pas. Ce n'est pas de l'amour. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? » Niall se tourna soudainement vers Harry, son expression bizarrement curieuse. « Vous êtes en couple, vous dépendez l'un de l'autre et vous êtes heureux ensemble. Est-ce que c'est stupide de croire que c'est de l'amour ? »  
  
Pris au dépourvu, Harry pensa immédiatement à Louis, à comment ils avaient tout partagé, s'étaient aimés de tout leurs cœurs, avaient parlé de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Harry avait considéré ça comme étant de l'amour.  
  
Il avait été aussi stupide que Perrie.  
  
« J'sais pas, » répondit honnêtement Harry. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, observant de près le visage de Niall. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas entre toi et Babs ? »  
  
« C'est si évident ? » demanda Niall.  
  
« Mec, c'est évident depuis que j'ai emménagé ici. Quelque chose est comme éteint entre vous. » Harry posa sa bière. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
  
Niall inspira profondément, regardant sa bouteille et la faisant rouler entre ses paumes. « Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. »  
  
Harry se figea. Il fixa Niall, s'attendant en quelque sorte à une chute, une blague, mais rien ne vint, seulement Niall fixant sa bouteille, ses joues rouges.  
  
« Quand ? » décida de dire Harry parmi toutes les questions grouillant dans son cerveau.  
  
« A noël. » Niall haussa une épaule. « On avait été au resto', et tout. Elle est venu en Ireland, tu sais, pour passer noël avec ma famille. C'était sympa. »  
  
Harry mordit sa tête. « Elle ne te l'a pas dit en retour ? »  
  
Niall secoua sa tête. « Nope. Elle a paniqué, juste un peu. Je lui ai dit que c'était pas grave, qu'elle n'était pas obligée de le dire. Que tout allait quand même bien entre nous. »  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas le cas. » Ce ne fut pas une question. Harry vit sur le visage de Niall qu'il savait aussi que c'en était pas une.  
  
« Elle n'a pas dit un mot sur le sujet depuis. Mais, » ajouta-t-il avant de vider en une gorgée sa bouteille. « Je n'y arrive vraiment pas, Haz. Pourquoi elle ne m'aime pas ? »  
  
« Comment sais-tu qu'elle ne t'aime pas ? » voulut savoir Harry. Il n'avait jamais vu Niall aussi déprimé, toute trace de son optimisme habituelle avait disparu.  
  
« Elle l'aurait dit si c'était le cas, non ? »  
  
« Peut-être qu'elle a juste peur de le dire, » fit remarquer Harry. « Vous êtes bien ensemble, non ? Peut-être qu'elle n'arrive juste pas à – » Cherchant le bon mot, Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de Perrie. « S'engager. »  
  
« Je ne veux pas le perdre, » confessa doucement Niall. « Je serais pas capable de le supporter. »  
  
« Attends ! » Harry se redressa, pointant du doigt la porte puis Niall et à nouveau la porte. « Tu ne penses pas que Barbara te trompe, hein ? »  
  
Les yeux de Niall s'écarquillèrent comiquement. « Elle ne ferait jamais ça. »  
  
« Exactement, » acquiesça Harry. Il baissa sa tête vers ses mains. « Peut-être que tu devrais à nouveau lui en parler. Lui dire que ça te contrarie. »  
  
« Ça va encore plus l'éloigner de moi, » répliqua Niall.  
  
Pendant quelques secondes, Harry pesa prudemment ses mots. « Si c'est le cas, alors ce n'était pas la bonne, Niall. Le fait que tu sois honnête avec elle ne devrait pas lui donner envie de mettre de la distance entre vous. Pas si elle est également honnête avec toi. »  
  
Niall le fixa pendant un moment puis il hocha de la tête. « Ouais. Peut-être que c'est vrai.  
  
Harry hocha également de la tête. Ça l'était, pensa-t-il, puis il se retourna pour regarder la porte de Perrie.  
  
« Ça l'est, » dit-il à voix haute, rencontrant le regard de Niall. « Crois-moi, ça l'est. »  
  
+++  
  
Penchant sa tête en arrière, Louis éclata de rire. Ses yeux se plissèrent, il frappa sa cuisse et tint son ventre, perdant son souffle.  
  
Il y avait quelque chose à la télévision, mais Harry ne savait ce que c'était et ne le saurait jamais parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Louis. Harry ne pensait pas que Louis comprenait à quel point il était vraiment beau quand il rigolait comme ça.  
  
« Haz, » dit Louis, à bout de souffle. « Tu l'as vu perdre son pantalon ? Trop drôle. »  
  
« Ouais, » dit simplement Harry, hochant rapidement de la tête.  
  
Louis fronça ses sourcils, inclinant sa tête sur le côté. « T'es fatigué ? Tu regardes pas vraiment le film, hein ? »  
  
Ils étaient les seuls encore réveillés. Niall était censé venir également, mais il avait annulé à la dernière minute à cause de problèmes familiaux. Harry suspectait que ses parents l'avaient appelé, et Niall avait le mal du pays. Ça arrivait de temps en temps et Niall avait tendance à s'enfermer dans sa chambre pendant ces moments.  
  
Cependant, ça laissa Harry tout seul pour dormir chez Louis. C'était la première fois qu'ils partageraient un vrai lit pendant la nuit. La mère de Louis avait installé un matelas dans la chambre de Louis mais Harry n'avait aucunement l'intention de dormir dedans.  
  
« J'suis un peu fatigué, oui, » admit-il, même s'il ne l'était pas vraiment. En vérité, il n'osait pas se blottir contre Louis dans le salon. Harry avait peur que quelqu'un débarque soudainement, les découvrant tout emmêlés et en train de s'embrasser.  
  
« D'accord, viens, on monte. » Louis tira la main de Harry et le releva du canapé. Il éteignit la télévision avant d'atteindre l'interrupteur de la lumière pour en faire de même.  
  
Harry laissa sa main dans celle de Louis pendant qu'ils montaient les escaliers. Leurs doigts étaient entrelacés, ceux de Louis s'emmêlant automatiquement entre ceux de Harry, de la façon dont ils le faisaient toujours. Ils s'assemblaient juste parfaitement.  
  
« Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain en premier, » dit Louis, sa voix sonnant beaucoup trop décontractée pour que les nerfs de Harry puissent le supporter.  
  
Pourquoi était-il aussi décontracté ? Ils étaient sur le point de passer la nuit dans le même lit – l'idée même faisait battre à la chamade le cœur de Harry d'anticipation. Il réussit à hocher de la tête, attrapant son pyjama et sa brosse à dents avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.  
  
Il prit son temps, essayant de se calmer. Apparemment, ce n'était pas une grosse affaire pour Louis, alors Harry ne devrait pas, non plus, faire comme si c'en était une. Il devait agir calmement et se détendre, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que ce soit différent des autres nuits qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.  
  
Quand il revint, il s'était préparé à agir de façon calme. Le plan échoua au moment où il aperçut Louis sur son lit, déjà en pyjama et avec une tasse de thé dans sa main. Une autre se trouvait sur la table de nuit.  
  
« Du thé ? » demanda Harry. « Maintenant ? »  
  
« J'peux pas me coucher sans en avoir bu une tasse, » répondit Louis, haussant une épaule.  
  
C'était tellement facile, une petite chose tellement venue de nulle part à propos de Louis, mais c'était ce qui poussait toujours Harry au bord. Il aimait chaque petit détail à propos de Louis, il les trouvait tous totalement mignons. Et Harry sut, il sut quelque part au fond de son esprit, et peut-être même dans un coin de son cœur également, qu'il avait aimé Louis dès le premier instant.  
  
« Je t'aime, » dit-il, observant la main de Louis se figer alors qu'il l'avait levé pour prendre une autre gorgée.  
  
Harry se figea également, le regard de Louis venant se poser sur lui. Il ne venait pas de dire cette pensée à haute voix, n'est-ce pas ? Harry grogna intérieurement, sentant tous ses organes se contracter jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Il l'avait dit à haute voix.  
  
La façon dont Louis le regarda, confus, surpris, incertain – oui, Harry venait juste de le dire à haute voix.  
  
« Oops ? » ajouta-t-il, à court d'une meilleure solution. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le dire. Pas maintenant, du moins. Il avait l'intention de le dire à Louis un jour, évidemment, mais c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Ça allait éloigner Louis de lui, lui faire peur et il finirait par le perdre. Tout ça, juste parce que Harry voulait beaucoup trop, trop rapidement.  
  
Il cligna des yeux quand, soudainement, Louis fut dans son espace, ses mains venant encadrer son visage avec ses doigts doux. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, le bleu devenant gris, et Harry était sur le point de parler quand Louis le fit taire. Les lèvres de Louis furent sur celles de Harry, chaudes et ayant le goût amer du thé noir. Il ouvrit doucement la bouche de Harry avec de légers baisers, sa langue glissant contre celle de Harry, la poussant pour le faire répondre à son baiser.  
  
Quand Louis se recula et Harry ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux, ses membres semblèrent lourds et son cerveau embrumé. Il ne pouvait rien voir d'autre que le visage de Louis, le sourire chaleureux sur ses lèvres et le bonheur pétillant dans ses yeux.  
  
« Hi, » dit-il calmement, tirant Harry hors de son état d'étourdissement.  
  
Harry cligna ses yeux, ses mains allant se poser sur les hanches de Louis.  
  
« Je t'aime aussi, » murmura Louis, un pouce caressant doucement la joue de Harry.  
  
Reprenant sa respiration, Harry se rendit compte qu'il l'avait retenu pendant tout ce temps. Il laissa échapper un petit rire tremblant en posant son front contre l'épaule de Louis. Ce dernier blottit sa joue contre les cheveux de Harry, soupirant doucement de contentement pendant qu'ils restaient comme ça, se tenant l'un à l'autre.  
  
Ça y était, pensa Harry plus tard quand il se coucha dans le lit de Louis, se pelotonnant contre lui lorsqu'il le tira vers lui. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et tout ce qu'il aurait toujours besoin dans sa vie.  
  
L'obscurité de la nuit les engloutit, pas une seule lumière ne pénétrant dans la pièce et Harry pouvait à peine distinguer le visage de Louis, il dut utiliser le bout de ses doigts pour découvrir son expression. Ça n'était pas grave, cependant, parce que Harry trouva tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir. Il retraça le sourire sur les lèvres de Louis, se demandant s'il était également visible dans ses yeux. Ouvrant les sien, Harry le fixa dans le noir mais il ne put rien voir du tout.  
  
Harry ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Il ferma ses yeux, se blottissant dans les bras de Louis.  
  
Il avait seulement besoin que Louis l'aime, tout le reste fonctionnerait d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
  
\---


	5. Cinquième étape : L’erreur.

_Hi_ , écrivit Louis, fixant le mot pendant plusieurs secondes. L'encre noire se détachait sur le papier blanc immaculé. Quelques endroits étaient toujours scintillant, l'encre pas encore sèche, et Louis passa un doigt dessus. Le mot fut étalé, tâchant le papier.

Une tâche, pensa-t-il, puis il fit courir son doigt sale sur le tatouage sur son bras droit, de l'encre se déposant dessus. C'était une tâche, juste comme le tatouage sur le bras de Louis, mais ce dernier ne pouvait plus être effacé, il resterait de façon permanente comme il était.

S'appuyant contre la tête de lit, Louis laissa tomber le stylo. Il était assis sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel qui était illuminée par la petite lampe de chevet. Depuis deux semaines, Escapade était en tournée aux Etats-Unis, gardant Louis distrait de la récente confrontation qu'il avait eu avec son passé.

A présent, dans le calme de la luxurieuse chambre d'hôtel, il s'était autorisé à laisser ses pensées dériver vers son passé, vers le moment où Harry avait dit à Louis qu'il l'aimait pour la première fois. Il avait semblé tellement innocent et apeuré, surpris par lui-même.

Le cœur entier de Louis avait appartenu à Harry à ce moment-là.

Traçant à nouveau le tatouage avec son doigt, il pensa à la douleur qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait été fait, à comment l'encre fraîche avait maculé sa peau, le Oops! devenant un contraste saisissant, comme s'il avait été tamponné sur sa peau. Il était lisse à présent, la couleur s'était un peu estompée, se fondant dans sa peau.

Ils avaient pris des risques pour avoir ces tatouages. Juste après le dix-huitième anniversaire de Louis, en janvier, ils avaient pris le train pour Manchester pour les faire. Harry avait supplié sa mère pendant des semaines pour avoir son autorisation, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque finalement – sous la condition qu'il fasse son tatouage dans un endroit où il serait facilement couvert.

Ça avait été une idée stupide, vraiment. Une idée que seul un imbécile complètement fou amoureux aurait pu avoir. Puisque personne n'avait été au courant pour eux, ils avaient utilisé les premiers mots qu'ils s'étaient dits après avoir confessé leur amour comme un langage codé. Ça n'avait pas été facile d'être ensemble en public et ça avait eut un effet bizarre et excitant sur Louis, à chaque fois qu'ils les avaient utilisés. La première fois, ils avaient été à un match de football de Louis. Niall et Harry étaient venus au bord du terrain avant le match pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Un ballon avait heurté le bras de Harry et il l'avait renvoyé, manquant complètement son but. Avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres, il avait dit, « Oops ». Le cœur de Louis avait loupé un battement et Harry l'avait fixé pendant une seconde avant de le répéter, regardant Louis droit dans les yeux et rendant la signification claire. A partir de cet instant, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient été en public où ça leur avait été impossible de se dire « je t'aime », ils avaient dit « Oops » et « Hi » à la place.

Ça avait été l'idée de Louis d'avoir ces mots tatoués de façon permanente sur leurs corps.

Harry avait été si courageux. Alors que Louis avait aimé l'idée d'avoir un morceau de Harry tatoué sur lui, l'idée d'une aiguille perçant sa peau n'avait pas été aussi attractive. Alors Harry était passé en premier, souriant à Louis tout le long, tenant sa main et grimaçant seulement un petit peu à cause de la douleur.

Louis se souvint que le tatouage final avait exactement ressemblé au Hi qu'il venait juste d'écrire dans son carnet. L'encre noire maculait la peau de Harry avec l'écriture de Louis.

Ils s'étaient précipités dans tout ça, avait tout voulu, beaucoup trop tôt. Louis avait été certain à ce moment-là que Harry serait à ses côtés pour toujours, que rien ne changerait jamais ça.

Il avait suffi d'une seule phrase pour rompre le charme.

Soupirant, Louis tourna les pages de son carnet, le texte d'une chanson inachevé le fixant méchamment depuis le papier. Il y en avait plein dans ce carnet, plein de paroles qu'il avait écrit pendant les trois dernières années, les rassemblant dans un petit carnet miteux que Louis emportait partout. Chaque pensée sur Harry, chaque souvenir d'un passé que Louis voulait enfermer dans son cœur étaient gravés dans ce carnet.

C'étaient des chansons qui n'auraient jamais dû être écrites. Des erreurs, une collection d'erreurs que Louis avait faite dans sa vie et elles revenaient toutes à un moment précis.

Chacune de ses erreurs revenait à Harry.

Louis prit le stylo, fixant les mots devant lui.

_I've felt the ground move beneath my feet (j'ai senti le sol bouger sous mes pieds)_  
All the walls are still closing in (Tous les murs sont toujours en train de se rapprocher)  
And it's hard to love when you're caught beneath (Et c'est difficile d'aimer quand tu es piégé derrière)  
the shackles of your skin (les chaînes de ta peau)

Il lit attentivement les mots, son pouce caressant le tatouage sur son avant-bras avant d'ajouter quelques lignes à la fin de la page.

_We've lost it all love since (Nous avons perdu tout amour depuis)_  
It's far too much to take (C'est beaucoup trop à supporter)  
But my love for you was blind and true (Mais mon amour pour toi était aveugle et sincère)  
As my magnificent mistake (Comme ma grandiose erreur)

+++

Sortant de la gare, Harry se retourna avec un énorme sourire. Cinq minutes plus tôt, il avait été profondément endormi, sa tête sur l'épaule de Louis et leurs doigts entrelacés, nichés en toute sécurité entre eux. Il était pratiquement en train de rayonner, à présent, les yeux grands ouverts et pétillant de bonheur, Louis ne put pas s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

« Lou, regarde, » dit-il avec excitation, tendant sa paume vers le ciel. « Il neige ! »

Louis enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa vestes, haussant ses épaules et blottissant son menton dans la laine chaude de son écharpe. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, voyant les flocons de neige tomber. Ils fondaient sur le sol, l'humidifiant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des minutes passant.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment de la neige, hein ? » demanda Louis, en attrapant un dans sa paume. Il laissa une gouttelette sur sa peau. « Elle ne tient pas. »

Harry regarda autour de lui, les gens passaient à côté d'eux sur la place bondée devant la gare. Louis l'observa tourner sur lui-même, balayant du regard l'endroit avant de le poser à nouveau sur Louis. « Personne d'autre semble s'en soucier. »

« Ce n'est pas différent de la pluie, Haz, » lui dit Louis.

« Mais ce sont des flocons de neige, » protesta Harry, en attrapant un autre. Il referma ses doigts autour et leva à nouveau son regard. « Tu penses qu'un flocon de neige tombe à quelle vitesse ? »

Louis n'avait aucune idée de comment Harry trouvait toutes ces questions, d'où venaient ces pensées un peu bizarres, mais il avait cessé de se poser la question depuis longtemps. Harry était bizarre, décalé, il méditait sur les choses les plus étranges de la vie – et Louis en était arrivé à aimer ça chez Harry, autant que le fait qu'il avait les cheveux bouclés, des fossettes et portait ces jeans larges ridicules qui descendaient bas sur ses hanches.

« Je ne sais pas, bébé, » répondit rapidement Louis. « Ils sont tous différents, non ? »

Harry cligna ses yeux, la neige fondait doucement en fine gouttes qui faisait scintiller ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus bouclés au dessus des ses oreilles. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Haussant ses épaules, Louis se rapprocha de lui, tirant l'une des boucles derrière l'oreille de Harry. « Ils disent que chaque flocon de neige est unique, hein ? Donc je suppose qu'ils tombent tous à une vitesse différente. » 

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ébahis pendant un moment avant de regarder à nouveau autour de lui. Il posa une main hésitante sur la hanche de Louis, se tenant tellement près de lui que ce dernier pouvait sentit sa chaleur. C'était agréable de toucher Harry comme ça en public. D'après la façon dont Harry le regarda, Louis sut qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de penser à la même chose. Personne ne les connaissait ici, personne ne prêtait attention aux deux jeunes hommes se trouvant devant la gare, sur le point de s'embrasser. Personne ne s'en souciait.

« T'es mon flocon spécial, Lou, » dit doucement Harry, semblant complètement sérieux, entièrement sincère à ce sujet.

« T'es tellement fleur bleue, » répondit légèrement Louis, et il savait que toute son affection devait se lire sur son visage. Ce n'était pas grave, cependant. Ce n'était rien que Harry ne savait pas déjà.

« Seulement pour toi, » répondit Harry.

Louis grogna, secouant sa tête. « Tu sais que tu deviens fleur bleue à chaque fois qu'on regarde une comédie romantique ? » le taquina-t-il, caressant la mâchoire de Harry avec son pouce.

« C'est parce que ça me fait penser à toi, » protesta Harry, une petite moue sur ses lèvres. « A nous. »

« Ta vie n'est pas une comédie romantique, Harry, » lui rappela Louis.

« Je suis sur le point de t'embrasser sous la pluie, » répondit Harry, souriant en coin. « Ça fait assez comédie romantique. »

« Il nous manque un peu de drame pour en faire un vrai scénario, tu ne crois pas ? » Louis le taquina puis lui sourit. « Genre, tu me quittes pour devenir une popstar tout seul, mais ensuite – »

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, » ordonna Harry, se penchant en avant pour capturer les lèvres de Louis.

Louis sursauta légèrement, fermant ses yeux et se laissant aller dans les bras de Harry. L'une des mains de Harry s'enfouit dans ses cheveux et Louis prit en coupe sa mâchoire avec la sienne, inclinant légèrement sa tête. La neige fondue s'était transformée en pluie, les mouillant doucement. Louis la sentit tremper sa peau, ses mains glissantes et froides, des gouttes d'eau tombant de ses cheveux sur sa tempe.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Louis put seulement imaginer que son sourire était aussi grand que celui de Harry, souriant comme un malade, plein de joie. 

« Je t'aime, » dit doucement Louis, attrapant une goutte d'eau sur la lèvre de Harry avec sa bouche.

Harry blottit son nez contre la joue de Louis, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. « J'ai envie que ce soit comme ça, » murmura-t-il, pour que seul Louis puisse l'entendre. « Te tenir et t'embrasser en public. C'est tellement agréable. »

« C'est génial, » acquiesça Louis. Il se recula légèrement, repoussant une mèche bouclée de devant le visage de Harry. « On finira par y arriver. »

Harry hocha de la tête, serrant encore une fois Louis dans ses bras. « Promis. »

Louis hocha également de la tête, inspirant l'odeur des cheveux de Harry avant de se reculer et entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de Harry. « Allons-y, maintenant. On a un rendez-vous chez le tatoueur, espèce de flocon de neige ridicule. »

Harry rigola, radieux et fort. C'était le son préféré de Louis dans le monde entier.

+++

Louis fixa les mots devant lui un peu plus longtemps, cependant il pouvait toujours sentir la pluie sur sa peau et la bouche de Harry sur la sienne. Il retraça sa lèvre inférieure avec un doigt, regardant vers la fenêtre où la pluie tapait silencieusement contre le verre.

Ils avaient été bien ensemble, avait fait un bon couple. Harry avait été honnête et attachant, aimant et donnant – Louis avait aimé chaque partie de lui.

Peut-être que l'erreur n'avait pas été que Louis quitte Harry ; peut-être que Louis n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Ils avaient été tellement proches, trop proches, partageant chaque battement de cœur, chaque souffle.

Peut-être que l'erreur avait été de tomber amoureux de Harry en premier lieu.

Louis ferma son carnet et éteignit la lumière.

Dans l'obscurité, cette idée ne sembla plus aussi lourde dans sa poitrine et fut plus facile à croire.

+++

Convaincre Perrie de venir avait requis toutes les forces jointes de Harry et Niall, alors ce premier sentit un soulagement s'installer dans sa poitrine, un poids lourd tombant de ses épaules quand il la vit entrer dans le pub.

C'était samedi soir et d'une façon ou d'une autre, Niall avait réussi à avoir une place à Harry pour une scène ouverte dans un pub du centre de Londres. Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment Niall avait fait, mais une chose était sûre – Niall pouvait convaincre tout le monde de faire ce qu'il voulait. Harry souhaitait avoir ce talent, mais du moment que Niall l'utilisait pour qu'il puisse monter sur une scène telle que celle-ci, il ne s'en plaignait pas.

« Merci d'être venue, » dit Harry, prenant Perrie dans ses bras.

« C'est normal, » répondit Perrie. « Je n'aurais pas raté ça. C'est énorme, non ? »

« Des personnes importantes viennent régulièrement ici, » confirma Harry, regardant autour de lui. « Des personnes qui sont impliquées dans l'industrie musicale. Je dois impressionner quelqu'un ce soir. »

« Tu vas tous les charmer, bébé, » lui dit Perrie.

Elle avait perdu quelques kilos, mais au moins ses joues avaient repris des couleurs. Elle souriait sincèrement ces derniers temps et ses yeux pétillaient quand elle rigolait, mais Harry la surprenait encore en train de fixer sans but l'extérieur par la fenêtre de leur cuisine, le regard vide.

Le fait de savoir que ce regard ne disparaîtrait jamais vraiment de ses yeux, qu'il s'installerait quelque part au fond d'elle, lui serrait le cœur. La douleur serait une partie d'elle, juste comme elle l'avait été pour Harry quand il s'était traîné hors de son lit, tout en sachant que Louis l'avait trahi et ne faisait plus partie de sa vie.

Il souhaitait qu'il y ait une façon d'épargner cela à Perrie.

Gardant une main sur son coude, il pointa l'autre côté du pub. « Ed, Niall et Barbara sont par là-bas, » dit-il. « Je dois aller dans les coulisses. »

« Ils ont des coulisses ici ? » Perrie haussa un sourcil. « C'est du lourd, alors ? »

« Il y a des découvreurs de talents partout dans la pièce, » dit simplement Harry.

Perrie embrassa sa joue. « Ça va être super. J'ai entendu cette chanson que tu répétais hier soir. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, souriant franchement. Il semblait être un peu forcé. « De rien pour l'inspiration. »

Mordant sa lèvre, Harry voulut protester, mais il n'était pas prêt à lui parler de son passé, de comment ce qu'elle avait vécu avait ré-ouvert des plaies qui ne s'étaient jamais vraiment refermées. A la place, il l'observa se diriger vers la table, commençant immédiatement à parler de quelque chose que Barbara portait.

Secouant sa tête, Harry se retourna.

Elle était à propos de Perrie. Il avait écrit une chanson au sujet d'une confiance trahie, d'un trou dans un cœur et de lèvres engourdies à qui manquait le goût d'une autre paire. C'était à propos de Perrie, pour Perrie. Elle avait souffert et, comme elle venait de le dire, Harry l'avait utilisé comme inspiration pour une chanson.

Il n'écrivait plus de chansons pour Louis.

Harry avait arrêté de faire ça depuis un long moment.

+++

« J'crois qu'ils ont détesté, » déclara Harry.

Ed sourit légèrement, secouant sa tête. Il tapota sa cigarette avec un doigt avant de prendre une autre taffe. « Mais non. »

Ils étaient à l'extérieur du pub, Ed fumant tranquillement tandis qu'une pluie fine tombait du ciel noir. Harry pencha sa tête en arrière contre le mur en brique sur lequel il était appuyé. « Personne n'a semblé particulièrement intéressé. »

« Ça fonctionnera la prochaine fois, je suppose. » Ed haussa ses épaules. « Ça prend du temps, Haz. »

« C'est juste tellement frustrant. » Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir et tourna sa tête pour voir un groupe de cinq personnes sortir.

« T'as eu une proposition une fois, non ? »

« Par un mec qui pensait que si on envoyait mes paroles aux bons producteurs d'électro, ils pourraient en faire un tube, » dit Harry d'un air impassible. « J'pouvais pas accepter ça. »

Ed secoua sa tête. « J'suppose que non. »

« Excusez-moi ? »

Harry releva son regard du visage d'Ed, voyant un inconnu se tenir à côté de lui. Il était grand, mince et il portait des vêtements sombres. Il souriait gentiment et ses yeux étaient clairs, semblant amicaux. Il avait l'air familier, mais Harry n'arrivait pas tout à fait à déterminer où il l'avait vu avant.

« Je peux me joindre à vous pendant un moment ? »

Harry hocha de la tête, se décalant un petit peu pour lui permettre de se rapprocher d'eux.

« J'ai un petit problème, en fait, » dit le garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry, prêt à aider.

« J'aimerais en quelque sorte te demander ton numéro, » répondit le mystérieux homme, haussant ses épaules. « Mais j'aimerais également te demander une démo. Est-ce que tu me trouverais grossier si je te demandais les deux ? »

Harry cligna ses yeux. « Tu veux mon numéro et une démo ? »

« Eh bien, le truc, c'est. » Il s'arrêta et sembla chercher ses mots pendant un moment. « Harry, c'est ça ? »

Harry hocha bêtement sa tête.

« Ecoute, Harry, on peut prétendre que je veux ton numéro à des fins professionnelles. Mais je finirais par l'utiliser pour t'inviter à un rendez-vous. » L'homme haussa à nouveau ses épaules. Harry remarqua que ses cheveux ne semblèrent pas être affectés du tout par la pluie. « Ça ne serait pas vraiment correct, hein ? »

Un sourire étira les coins de la bouche de Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ed qui semblait bizarrement préoccupé par sa cigarette, souriant pour lui-même. « J'suppose, » dit Harry d'un air songeur.

« Donc, mes amis viennent juste de partir. Que dirais-tu qu'on prenne un verre et parle de ta musique ? J'ai vraiment apprécié ta performance, » admit l'homme.

« Merci, » dit Harry, souriant franchement à présent. « J'pense pas que ça serait un problème si tu te joignais à nous, hein Ed ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Ed écrasa sa cigarette, se tournant vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, faisant un clin d'œil à Harry quand le gars entra à l'intérieur devant eux.

Harry suivit, le rattrapant pour le conduire jusqu'à leur table. « Hé, » dit-il, s'arrêtant à côté de la chaise de Niall. « Ça vous dérange si – euh. » Fronçant ses sourcils, Harry se tourna vers l'homme à côté de lui. « Désolé, j'crois pas avoir entendu ton prénom ? »

« Je m'appelle Nick, » répondit-il, souriant largement.

« Ça vous dérange si Nick se joint à nous ? » demanda Harry à la tablée. Barbara secoua légèrement sa tête, un sourire sur ses lèvres tandis que Niall tapota la chaise à côté de lui comme une invitation. Perrie fixa Nick avec les yeux écarquillés, lançant à Harry un regard horrifié quand Nick retira sa veste.

Harry ne comprit pas tout à fait ce qu'elle essayait de lui communiquer, alors il s'assit en face d'elle en haussant ses épaules.

« Je vais chercher un autre verre. J'peux vous prendre quelque chose ? » demanda Nick, pointant le bar du doigt.

Harry vit tout le monde secouer leurs têtes. « Ça ira, merci. »

Dès que Nick fut hors de portée de voix, Perrie se pencha en avant, le regard hagard. « Comment est-ce que t'as réussi à chopper Nick Grimshaw parmi toutes les personnes présentes ? »

Harry cligna ses yeux, se rendant soudainement compte pourquoi Nick avait semblé aussi familier.

« Nick Grimshaw ? » répéta Barbara, se tournant vers Perrie.

Cette dernière roula ses yeux. « Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'aviez pas reconnu ? »

Barbara et Harry échangèrent un regard, haussant tous les deux des épaules, désemparés.

« Tu savais ? » demanda Harry à Ed.

Ed sourit en coin. « Bien sûr. Il présente le programme le matin à la radio, Harry. Tout le pays le connait. »

« Ce n'est pas Greg James, cependant, » rajouta Niall. Son bras s'enroula autour des épaules de Barbara puis il se pencha en avant, pointant Harry. « Ça serait quand même très utile s'il ne te demandait pas seulement ton numéro. »

« Il m'a demandé une démo, » répondit Harry. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, parce que ça semblait soudainement très sérieux.

Niall sourit radieusement. « Joue-le bien, Haz. Ça pourrait être ta chance. »

Nick revint, posant un verre de bière sur la table avant de s'asseoir. Il fut accueilli par le silence, tout le monde le regardant, et Harry se sentit fortement mal à l'aise pour lui.

« Donc je suppose que vous lui avez dit ? » demanda Nick, son ton léger. Il prit une gorgée de sa bière, regardant Harry du coin de l'œil. « Quels rabat-joies vous êtes. »

« Désolé, » lâcha Harry.

Nick rigola, secouant sa tête. « C'est pas grave. C'est pas un secret, hein ? » Il regarda autour de lui, se penchant en arrière dans sa chaise. « Alors, puisque vous connaissez tous mon nom maintenant, que diriez-vous de vous présenter ? »

Harry relâcha sa respiration quand Niall s'en chargea avec plaisir, commençant à bavarder.

La soirée avait pris un tournant intéressant.

+++

« Donc Harry, » dit Nick quand le silence s'installa à leur table pendant un moment.

Il était à sa deuxième bière, avait mené une longue conversation avec Niall et Ed à propos de Glastonbury et avait littéralement été un fanboy total sur Holly Willoughby, Fearne Cotton et Caroline Flack avec Perrie et Barbara. C'était un mystère pour Harry comment il pouvait avoir le même niveau de connaissances à propos des ragots récents et de la musique.

« J'ai bien aimé ton petit concert tout à l'heure. » Nick bougea un petit peu son verre. « Est-ce que t'es déjà signé ? »

« A terme, » commenta Niall.

« J'suis pas signé, non. » Harry haussa ses épaules. « Il y a eu une offre. »

« Deux, » corrigea Niall.

Harry fronça ses sourcils, lançant un regard noir à Niall. « Une récemment. L'autre quand j'étais très jeune. »

Nick soupira en signe d'acquiescement, l'observant attentivement. « Laisse-moi reformuler un peu ça, » dit-il. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore signé ? »

Rougissant, Harry prit une autre gorgée de sa bière.

« N'est-ce pas ? » demanda Perrie. Elle avait l'air bien trop excitée. « Il est tellement bon. Il pourrait percer, hein ? »

« Absolument, » acquiesça Nick. « J'aime ton style. Il y a beaucoup de chansons d'amour de nos jours qui se focalisent sur le chagrin. J'aime la touche positive que tes chansons ont. » Il sourit un peu narquoisement. « Enfin, il y a eu une chanson sur un cœur brisé, mais je suppose qu'il doit bien y en avoir une. »

Harry haussa ses épaules, regardant Perrie. « J'ai été inspiré pour celle-ci. »

« Il y a assez de personnes qui aimeront également ça. Il doit y avoir du contraste. Mais je pense particulièrement que celles folk, celle joyeuse – »

« Happily, » dit Harry pour fournir le titre.

« Oui. » Nick le pointa du doigt. « Elles sont géniales. J'aimerais en entendre plus. »

« Merci, » souffla Harry, incapable de former une seule autre pensée cohérente.

« De la musique joyeuse faite par un type heureux, » résuma Nick, ne se laissant perturber par le fait que Harry avait de toute évidence perdu sa voix et l'utilisation de son cerveau. « C'est un changement sympa. »

« C'est authentique, » commenta Ed. « C'est pour ça que les gens vont aimer. »

Nick hocha de la tête. « Exactement. Ça m'a convaincu, du moins. Même si ça a été le cas dès le moment où tu as souri en montant là-bas. » Il pointa la scène du doigt. « Ces fossettes sont magiques. »

Harry rougit à nouveau, ses joues chaudes.

« C'est un autre facteur, » lâcha Barbara. « Harry est très plaisant, hein ? C'est important dans l'industrie musicale. »

« Absolument, » acquiesça Nick. « T'es beau  _et_  charmant. Ils vont t'adorer. »

« Où est-ce que je signe ? » demanda Harry, souriant en coin. Son cœur battait toujours follement dans sa poitrine, mais il se força à se calmer.

Rigolant, Nick secoua sa tête. « Pas si vite, popstar. »

« Maintenant, je suis celui qui a un problème, je suppose, » fit remarquer Harry.

« J'suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un moyen de le régler, » proposa Nick.

Regardant ses amis qui l'entouraient, Harry se pencha en avant. « Donc, tu m'as demandé mon numéro et une démo. Je ne peux pas te donner les deux, cependant. »

Nick haussa un sourcil et Harry sentit Perrie lui donner un coup de pied sous la table. « Tu ne peux pas ? »

Harry secoua sa tête. Après une petite bataille, il réussit à attraper les pieds de Perrie entre ses chevilles. « J'veux pas que tu penses que je te donne seulement mon numéro parce que je veux ce contrat. »

« Ah, comme c'est noble de ta part. Quel prince, » roucoula Nick. « D'accord, faisons un marché. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Tu me donnes ta démo et je prends le numéro de Niall parce qu'il est assez cool, » suggéra Nick, lançant un regard à Niall. Barbara fronça ses sourcils assez ouvertement en direction de Nick. « Je te donne mon numéro. Et tu décides ce que tu veux faire avec. »

Harry y réfléchit pendant une seconde. Il considéra la proposition, se demanda si c'était juste pour tous les deux. En aucun cas, il voulait que Nick se sente utilisé. C'était une situation particulière, vraiment, avec Nick montrant un intérêt en Harry en tant que personne et également dans sa musique. Avec sa position dans l'industrie musicale, ça rendit difficile le fait de faire une distinction claire entre les deux pour Harry.

Il n'irait pas à un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un seulement pour l'utiliser pour sa carrière.

D'un autre côté, Nick semblait vraiment sympa. Il était drôle et assez cool à propos du fait que Harry ne sautait pas immédiatement dans tout ça. Son sens de l'humour était sympa, et de ce que Harry avait entendu, Nick appréciait plein des mêmes groupes que lui. 

Il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas faire un essai.

« D'accord, » dit-il, hochant de la tête. « Ça marche. »

Nick sourit, sortant un stylo et écrivant son numéro sur un dessous de verre. Il l'échangea contre le CD que Harry lui tendit puis il passa le stylo à Niall, pour qu'il puisse écrire son numéro pour Nick.

Quand il se leva, Nick fit un clin d'œil à Barbara. « Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie. J'veux juste son numéro parce que j'ai le sentiment que pour parler affaires, je ferai mieux de le contacter lui plutôt que Harry. »

Barbara rougit, regardant Niall du coin de l'œil. « Euh, ouais. »

« C'était sympa de vous rencontrer. » Nick leva sa tête pour faire un petit signe. « A plus, je suppose. »

« A plus, » dit Harry. « Et merci. »

Nick lui fit un clin d'œil puis se retourna pour quitter le pub.

Pendant un instant, ce fut silencieux puis tout le monde recommença à parler en même temps.

« Putain, Harry, tu l'as fait ! » cria Niall.

« Il est complètement sous ton charme, » hurla Perrie.

« Je t'ai dit que cette performance avait fonctionné, » marmonna Ed.

« Est-ce que ce mec bizarre draguait Niall ? » demanda Barbara.

Harry décida de se focaliser sur le problème le plus urgent en premier. « Tu devrais faire attention Babs. Il va voler ton mec. »

Niall entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Barbara sur la table. « Tu te rends compte que je ne suis pas vraiment attiré par les hommes ? »

« Je m'en fous, » répliqua Barbara. « Ça me rend – » Elle pinça ses lèvres ensemble, haussant ses épaules. « Comme Harry l'a dit. T'es mon mec. »

Ils étaient sur la bonne voie, pensa-t-il quand un sourire niais se répandit sur le visage de Niall. Il se pencha en avant pour dire quelque chose dans l'oreille de Barbara. Harry surprit Perrie en train de les fixer, ce regard dans ses yeux. Il savait que ça lui serrait le cœur, une douleur affreuse qui ne cesserait pas – l'envie de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus.

« Je vais chercher une nouvelle tournée, » annonça Ed. « Ça se doit d'être célébré. »

Perrie leva son regard, fixant Ed s'éloigner pendant un moment avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur Harry. « C'est définitivement un tournant. » Elle attrapa les mains de Harry, lui souriant largement. « Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, Haz. »

« Rien n'est encore décidé, » lui rappela Harry. « Pour tout ce qu'on en sait, il pourrait détester la démo. C'est différent des versions live. »

Perrie secoua sa tête. « Eh bien, même si c'est le cas – et ça ne le sera pas, soyons réalistes – tu pourrais te taper Nick Grimshaw. »

Harry sentit son cou chauffer. « Qui a dit que j'allais coucher avec ? »

Niall et Barbara refirent surface de leur petit bulle, et elle pointa sévèrement Harry du doigt. « Excuse-moi, Harry, mais t'es obligé. Pour lui faire sortir Niall de la tête. »

Perrie rigolé. « Fais-le pour Babs, Harry. »

« Sérieusement, » dit Niall, sa voix n'ayant pas la même pointe d'humour que celles de Perrie et Barbara. « Il semblait honnêtement intéressé. Ne le rejette pas sans lui avoir donné une chance. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je comptais faire, » lui assura Harry.

A ce moment-là, Ed revint en posant plusieurs shooters sur la table. « C'est maintenant que le plus dur commence, Harry, » l'avertit-il. « Tu vas signer un contrat, ils vont te mettre au boulot pour respecter les accords et les managers vont affluer jusqu'à toi, te dire où aller et quoi faire. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Je déteste quand tu fais ça, » grogna-t-il.

Ed sourit en coin. « C'est la vérité, mec. J'peux te le dire. »

« C'est compris avec la signature d'un contrat avec une maison de disque, je suppose, » songea Harry. Il leva son shooter, attendant que les autres en fassent de même. Il descendit son verre, l'alcool fort brûlant sa gorge.

« Et si le manager te connait bien, hein ? » demanda Niall. « Et s'il n'avait pas besoin de te dire toutes ces choses, parce qu'il te laisserait avoir ton mot à dire ? »

« Ça n'existe pas, » souligna Ed.

« Si, » contredit Niall. « Si c'est un ami. »

Pendant un moment, Harry put seulement le fixer. Parce que, si Niall était en train de proposer ce que Harry pensait, ça relèverait juste encore un peu plus le niveau de la soirée. 

« Ecoute, » dit Niall d'un ton sérieux. « Harry, j'ai joué ton manager pendant les derniers mois. Ça a fonctionné, non ? Je réussis à te programmer des concerts, j'ai parlé avec les bonnes personnes. Je peux le faire. C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire toute ma vie. »

« Mais tes études, » protesta Harry. « Tu n'as pas encore fini. »

« Non, » acquiesça Niall. « Mais c'est une chance, Harry. Je veux être manager de toute façon, mais l'artiste que je veux manager a besoin de moi maintenant. Alors. » Il croisa ses bras sur la table. « Est-ce que cet artiste engage seulement un manager avec un diplôme ? Ou ça n'a pas d'importance ? »

Harry déglutit fortement. « Tu veux être mon manager ? »

« Il n'y a personne de mieux pour ce job, non ? »

« Je – »

Niall leva une main. « Attends. » Il se tourna vers Barbara qui l'observait avec un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres. « T'es d'accord avec ça, hein ? »

Elle leva une main, repoussant ses cheveux de sur son front. « J'pense que c'est autant une chance pour toi que ça l'est pour Harry.

Niall rayonna, inclinant son corps pour l'embrasser brièvement. Puis, il se retourna vers Harry, lui lançant un regard plein d'attente.

« On est une bonne équipe, » admit Harry. « Bien sûr, si tu le veux, je serais heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés. »

Niall sauta de sa chaise, tirant Harry dans une étreinte ferme, ce qui était plutôt périlleux avec la table entre eux. Quand il le lâcha, Perrie revint du bar, posant une autre tournée de shooters, tous remplis à ras bord.

Harry se tourna vers elle, voyant des larmes faire briller ses yeux lorsqu'elle tendit les verres.

« Arrête ça, » dit Harry. « Je t'ai assez vu pleurer pour le reste de ma vie. »

Perrie laissa échapper un rire mélangé à un sanglot. Elle posa son verre et encadra le visage de Harry avec mains, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres de façon sonore. Harry fut trop surpris pour réagir, clignant ses yeux de confusion.

« C'est juste tellement génial, » dit Perrie, haussant ses épaules. « Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, Harry. »

Ed leva son verre, posant une main sur l'épaule de Harry. « Félicitations, mec. »

Harry n'essaya même pas de retenir le sourire qui fendit son visage en deux.

+++

Lundi, Harry alla chercher Perrie au travail après son service à la boulangerie.

Il avait dîné au pub, travaillant sur une chanson assis à une table dans un coin. Il avait presque l'ensemble de la mélodie, il devait juste adapter en quelque sorte les paroles.

Son téléphone vibra à côté de lui sur la table. Harry l'attrapa en fronçant ses sourcils et ouvrit le message qu'il avait reçu de Nick.

_J'vais voir un groupe qui s'appelle Pixie and the Dusts vendredi avec des amis. T'es partant ? xx_

Harry sourit, vérifiant son agenda pour savoir quand il finirait le travail avant de répondre.

_Ça m'a l'air bien. Compte sur moi ! xx_

Il recommença à écrire sa chanson et, quand il refit surface un peu plus tard, Perrie était en train de ranger les tabourets. Harry l'observa pendant un moment avant de rassembler ses feuilles et les mettre dans son sac.

« Phil ferme ce soir, » dit Perrie. « Je vais juste chercher mes affaires et on peut partir dans une minute. »

Harry attendit à l'extérieur, traînant sur Twitter jusqu'à ce que Perrie sorte.

Il faisait encore assez froid pour le mois d'avril, mais Harry pouvait déjà sentir l'été. Perrie avait teint ses cheveux en blond pour l'accueillir, lui avait-elle dit la semaine dernière quand elle était rentrée en abordant encore une fois une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Harry pensait qu'il était, également, prêt pour l'été.

Il était prêt pour un changement.

« Nick t'a envoyé un message ? » demanda Perrie.

Harry avait été hésitant avant de le contacter, mais Perrie l'avait un peu poussé, le faisant craquer.

« Ouais, tout à l'heure, » répondit Harry. « On va à un concert vendredi. »

« C'est super, » dit Perrie, poussant son épaule. « Sérieusement, ne sois pas aussi peu sûr de toi. Je ne t'ai pas vu ramener quelqu'un à la maison depuis qu'on a emménagé ensemble. Tu dois en avoir marre d'être célibataire. »

Harry rigola doucement. « Ce n'est pas si mal. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? » voulut savoir Perrie. « Tu ne trouvera jamais la bonne personne si tu ne passes pas un peu à l'action. Nick pourrait être Monsieur Parfait. »

Harry pensa à des cheveux légers comme des plumes, des petites mains dans les siennes et des yeux bleus brillants pendant un moment. Non. Ça s'était avéré être une mauvaise direction. « Il pourrait l'être, » dit-il à la place. « Je ne suis pas du genre à foncer la tête baissée. J'aimerais savoir qui je laisse entrer dans mon lit. »

« Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, » dit Perrie d'un air songeur. « Nick semble être cool avec ça. Ce qui fait un point de plus pour lui, non ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry.

Ils descendirent les escaliers de la station de métro, commençant à courir lorsqu'ils virent le leur arriver. Après un petit sprint, Harry laissa Perrie passer en première et ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Pendant le court trajet, ils restèrent silencieux, la tête de Perrie posée sur l'épaule de Harry.

Aucun d'eux n'était rentré de la journée, entre les cours et le travail, alors Harry vida leur boîte aux lettre quand ils arrivèrent, passant en revu les lettres en montant les étages. Il y avait une carte postale pour lui de la part de Gemma. Elle montrait un joli paysage en Italie et Harry soupira, envieux d'elle de partir en vacances avec son petit-ami.

« Quelque chose pour moi ? » demanda Perrie pendant qu'elle déverrouillait la porte.

« Une lettre, oui, » répondit Harry, la lui tendant et fermant la porte derrière lui. Il mit les autres lettres sur la table de la cuisine pour les ouvrir plus tard et alla dans sa chambre, mettant sa guitare à sa place habituelle.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » entendit-il Perrie hurler en suite, suivi par un cri aigu. « Harry ! »

Fronçant ses sourcils, Harry sortit sa tête de sa chambre, la voyant sauter en l'air dans leur cuisine.

« Harry ! » répéta Perrie, serrant l'enveloppe contre sa poitrine. « Ça peut pas être vrai ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai gagné des billets ! » Perrie courut jusqu'à lui, tenant deux tickets de concert. « J'pensais juste tenter ma chance et participer, et – » Elle sourit radieusement, jetant ses bras autour du cou de Harry. « J'ai gagné ! J'ai réellement gagné. »

« C'est super. Je suis content pour toi. » Harry lui tapota le dos.

« Tu dois venir avec moi, » exigea immédiatement Perrie. « Genre, je te le dois pour avoir pris soin de moi pendant les dernières semaines. »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Pez. »

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu viendras. » Elle le regarda avec des yeux suppliants. « Je te promets que tu vas bien aimer. »

« Quel groupe c'est, en fait ? » demanda Harry, rigolant un petit peu.

« Escapade. » Elle agita les billets devant son visage.

Harry sentit ses doigts s'engourdir, son souffle se coupa. Il n'était pas sûr d'être toujours en train de respirer. Il se força à sourire. « Pourquoi tu n'emmènes pas l'une de tes amies ? »

« Elles ne les aiment pas, » marmonna Perrie, de toute évidence déçue. « Elles ne voudront pas venir. »

« Je ne les aime pas non plus, » fit remarquer Harry.

« Excuse-moi ? » Perrie se tenait debout avec ses mains sur ses hanches. « Ça ne te dérange jamais de les écouter. »

« C'est pas vraiment mon truc, les boybands. » Haussant ses épaules, Harry retourna dans sa chambre.

Perrie était sur ses talons. « C'est une chose tellement prétentieuse à dire, Harry. T'as dit qu'aucun groupe ne devrait être jugé par leur genre. Pourquoi t'exclurait Escapade de ça ? »

Harry sentit ses doigts se crisper, son sang coulant un petit peu plus vite dans ses veines, le rendant nerveux. Il avait réussi à éviter consciemment d'écouter Escapade jusqu'à ce jour – et il n'avait pas l'intention de changer ça de sitôt.

« Désolé, Pez, » dit-il en appuyant à travers ses dents serrées. Les mots étaient lourds sur sa langue. Il ne la regarda pas, pliant un tee-shirt qu'il avait laissé sur son lit plus tôt. « Je suis vraiment pas intéressé par aller à ce concert. Tu devras trouver quelqu'un d'autre. »

Perrie resta dans l'encadrement de sa porte, semblant un peu perdue, confuse par la réaction de Harry.

Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer ; Harry ne pensait pas qu'il arriverait, un jour, à expliquer  _Louis_  à n'importe qui dans le monde.

« D'accord, je comprends, » marmonna Perrie. Elle se retourna et quitta la chambre de Harry.

Harry expira, fermant ses yeux. Ça ne s'était pas bien passé. Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi dur avec Perrie. Ce n'était pas sa faute ; elle ne savait pas après tout.

Avec un soupir, Harry tomba sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans ses coussins.

Ce n'était pas l'idée de voir Louis en personne qui effrayait Harry. Il avait lutté pendant longtemps et durement pour oublier Louis et, bien que ses blessures n'avaient jamais complètement cicatrisé, Harry avait réussi à passez du mieux possible à autre chose.

Ce qui l'effrayait, ce que Harry avait peur de ne pas être capable de supporter, était de voir Louis sur scène.

Vivre son rêve.

+++

Ils avaient reçu un autre refus.

Ça avait été la septième, parmi les nombreuses candidatures qu'ils avaient envoyé. Harry l'avait trouvé dans sa boîte mail quand il était rentré chez lui, vérifiant ses emails en premier. C'était une habitude qu'il avait développé pendant les dernières semaines.

Roulant sur lui-même, Harry se recroquevilla sur le sol de la cabane, attendant que Louis arrive. Il était en retard – peut-être que c'était son train qui l'était. Louis avait passé les quatre derniers jours à Londres, rendant visite sa tante et son oncle. Puisque c'étaient les vacances scolaires, il avait utilisé ce temps libre pour remplir ses obligations familiales. 

Il manquait à Harry. Il était tellement habitué à avoir Louis près de lui tous les jours que passer quatre jours sans lui avait donné l'impression d'être incomplet à l'intérieur. Comme si la moitié de son cœur avait voyagé à Londres avec Louis.

Louis était le seul qui serait capable de rassurer Harry à propos du refus. Ça déstabilisait Harry, une peur de ne jamais y arriver se déversant en lui. Il avait besoin que Louis lui dise que tout irait bien.

Pendant un moment, Harry ferma ses yeux, s'autorisant à penser au mail qu'il avait reçu de Syco quelques mois auparavant – enfin une réponse positive. Elle avait été positive seulement au premier regard, cependant. Ils avaient demandé à avoir Harry tout seul, sans Louis et Niall, ils avaient voulu qu'ils viennent passer une audition. Le cœur de Harry avait battu à la chamade quand il avait lu l'email.

Il avait rejeté la proposition sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Ça avait toujours été  _leur_  rêve, ils étaient ensemble là-dedans et Harry ne voulait rien de tout de cela si ce n'était pas avec Louis à ses côtés.

Il traça avec son doigt le tatouage sur son biceps, caché sous la manche de son tee-shirt. Il se mélangeait bien avec sa peau, les bords rugueux disparus depuis longtemps. L'écriture de Louis était encrée dans la peau de Harry, comme un signe de leur appartenance à l'autre.

Les oiseaux cessèrent de gazouiller, un bruissement surprenant de l'arbre suivi et Harry ouvrit ses yeux, sachant que Louis était en train de grimper à l'échelle. Il se redressa, croissant ses jambes.

« Salut bébé, » le salua doucement Louis quand il atteignit la cabane, rampant à l'intérieur.

Quelque chose était comme éteint, Harry pouvait le dire à l'expression sur son visage. « Salut. »

Louis s'approcha de lui, rampant toujours, et il se retrouva dans l'espace de Harry en peu de temps, ses mains se posant sur sa taille.

« Tu m'as manqué, » souffla Harry avant de sceller leurs bouches dans un baiser. Il ouvrit ses lèvres, buvant le goût familier de Louis, se laissant aller dans sa chaleur. Louis poussa légèrement son épaule et fit se coucher Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'installer entre ses jambes.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes, peut-être heures, Harry perdit la notion du temps. Il avait à nouveau Louis dans ses bras, tout le reste pouvait attendre.

Louis releva brusquement sa tête, détachant ses lèvres de celles de Harry. Il respirait fortement, les yeux mi-clos, et il lécha ses lèvres. Le ventre de Harry se retourna, rendant sa respiration difficile.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Je pars à Londres, » murmura doucement Louis.

Harry le fixa, immobile.

Sans un autre mot, Louis se pencha à nouveau en avant, attachant ses lèvres au cou de Harry. Il baissa le col de son tee-shirt pour sucer la peau de ses clavicules. La peau de Harry semblait engourdie, la sensation des lèvres de Louis irréelle.

Harry fixa le plafond, des petites rayures du ciel bleu d'été visibles à travers les lattes de bois, essayant d'enregistrer les mots de Louis. Son cœur battait fortement dans ses oreilles, son torse se gonflant avec lui.

« Tu – quoi ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix rauque.

Louis arrêta de bouger. Il lâcha le col et releva le haut de son corps. Son expression faciale était calme, de façon alarmante même.

« J'ai signé un contrat avec Syco, » dit-il doucement. « J'commence la semaine prochaine. »

C'était un mauvais rêve, décida Harry. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de Louis. Mais il devait – il devait le faire, s'il voulait se réveiller et retourner dans son monde, avec  _son_  Louis.

« Ils voulaient que j'aille à Londres pour un casting. Pour un groupe de trois personnes. » Louis détourna son regard de Harry, mordant sa lèvre. « J'ai été retenu. J'ai signé ce matin. »

Les mains engourdies de Harry glissèrent des hanches de Louis jusque sur le sol et elles l'heurtèrent dans un bruit sourd. Il était sûr que son cœur ne battait plus du tout tandis qu'il fixait Louis du regard. Ses yeux étaient secs mais il ne pouvait même pas se résoudre à les cligner.

« Tu m'as menti, » réussit finalement à dire Harry d'une voix étouffée. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain à quoi il faisait référence. Le fait que Louis avait menti sur la raison de son voyage à Londres ou tout le reste qu'il lui avait dit.

C'était  _leur_  rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand Louis avait-il décidé d'en faire son propre rêve ? De le vivre sans Harry ?

« Haz, » commença Louis.

Et pourquoi étaient-ils toujours aussi proches ? Pourquoi Louis ne se détachait-il pas de Harry alors qu'il venait juste de lui annoncer qu'il le quittait ? « Non, » le coupa Harry, secouant sa tête. « Non. »

« Allez, ce n'est pas – »

Harry repoussa Louis, se redressant et se reculant loin de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par, la semaine prochaine ? »

« Je déménage à Londres, » dit simplement Louis – comme si ce n'était rien, juste tellement facile. « Haz, c'était une opportunité que je ne pouvais pas refuser. »

Le dévisageant, Harry entendit son cœur se remettre en mouvement – et il battait à la chamade. « Vas te faire foutre, Louis, » souffla-t-il, incapable de former une autre réponse.

Le voilà, Louis, le garçon qu'il aimait, le garçon dont il connaissait tout. Le garçon que Harry connaissait mieux que lui-même. Et pourtant, il savait tellement peu, n'avait pas su que Louis était capable d'une trahison de ce genre. Il fixa Harry avec cette expression indéchiffrable – comme s'il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il avait fait.

« Harry, » dit-il à nouveau, sa voix s'adoucissant.

« T'as menti, » répéta Harry. « Je ne peux pas – » Il déglutit fortement, se mettant debout et se précipitant vers l'échelle. « T'as foutrement menti pendant tout ce temps. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Louis le suivit, attrapant le coude de Harry avant qu'il puisse commencer à descendre. « Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît. Bébé. »

Ça fit monter des larmes dans les yeux de Harry, elles se regroupèrent dans les coins, brûlant, sa gorge se resserrant. « N'ose même pas, » siffla-t-il. « Pas après m'avoir abandonné aussi facilement. »

La main de Louis se retira brusquement comme s'il venait juste de se brûler avec la peau de Harry. Ce dernier pouvait voir la douleur sur son visage, ses yeux bleus devenant gris, assombris par la peine.

Bien, pensa Harry, descendant l'échelle. Il regarda Louis une dernière fois, vit le désespoir dans ses traits alors qu'il secouait sa tête dans une protestation silencieux au départ de Harry.

Harry eut un million de choses à dire qui affluèrent dans sa tête, des accusations et des tirades pleines de colère. A la place, il soutint simplement le regard de Louis jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le sol, essayant fermement de transmettre chacun de ses sentiments à travers son regard froid et furieux. Il se tint au pied de l'arbre pendant un moment, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Louis et son cœur se brisa juste un petit peu plus, lorsque Louis détourna son regard et mordit sa lèvre.

Harry se retourna et s'éloigna doucement, ses membres semblant étrangement raides, comme s'ils étaient gelés. Ce fut seulement quand il eut fait le tour de la maison, et qu'il sut qu'il était hors de vue, qu'il commença à courir.

Il courut aveuglément, ses poumons brûlant, ses larmes inondant ses joues et son cœur brisé dans sa poitrine.

+++

Louis cligna ses yeux, les ouvrant doucement, l'écran de sa télévision entrant dans son champ vision. Il reconnut le personnage de Little Britain, regardant pendant quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que c'était son téléphone en train de sonner qui l'avait réveillé.

Il l'attrapa sur la table et décrocha quand il vit le prénom d'Aiden s'afficher.

« Louis, » le salua Aiden. « De retour à Londres ? »

« Depuis hier, oui, » répondit Louis, roulant sur son dos. Des rires sortirent de la télévision. « Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien, comme d'habitude, » dit Aiden. « Et toi ? Décalé ? »

Louis soupira. « J'viens de dormir toute l'après-midi. »

« Alors, tu t'es bien reposé pour sortir ce soir, » fit remarquer Aiden, semblant joyeux.

Louis fronça ses sourcils, considérant sa proposition. « Sortir pour faire quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il y a un concert d'un groupe que t'aimerais probablement avoir comme première partie, » lui dit Aiden. « Ils jouent dans une petite salle à Camden, pour peut-être une centaine de personne. Pixie and the Dusts. »

« Quel nom stupide, » grogna Louis.

« Ils ont du potentiel. »

Louis devrait y aller – un groupe jouant dans des salles pour moins d'une centaine de personnes semblait effectivement être le genre de groupe qu'il recherchait. Et si Aiden disait qu'ils avaient du potentiel, il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils soient vraiment bons et méritent son attention.

« Pas ce soir, » répondit Louis.

« Louis, allez, » commença Aiden.

« On joue à nouveau à l'O2 demain, » expliqua Louis, se sentant fatigué à l'idée de devoir se présenter à un concert le lendemain. « C'est un concert supplémentaire avant que la partie européenne commence la semaine prochaine. J'suppose qu'une soirée chez moi ne me ferait pas de mal, pour rattraper un peu plus de sommeil. »

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas invité à ce concert demain ? » voulut savoir Aiden, d'un ton moqueur et consterné. « Je n'étais même pas au courant. »

« Tu peux venir, si tu veux. Je te ferais entrer, » proposa Louis. « Il a seulement été ajouté le mois dernier. A cause de la forte demande. »

« Il y a toujours une forte demande pour vous, » soupira Aiden. « Alors, je vais aller à ce concert tout seul ce soir ? »

« Désolé, chéri, » s'excusa Louis. « J'dois être en forme demain. »

« C'est pas grave. Je comprends. Je te vois demain ? »

« A demain, » confirma Louis.

« Bonne soirée, » dit doucement Aiden.

« Toi aussi. »

Louis raccrocha, refermant ses yeux. Il réussit à attraper la couverture sur le fauteuil, l'étalant sur son corps. Little Britain était toujours en train de passer à la télévision, les rires et les voix aiguës le berçant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

+++

« C'était vraiment bien, » dit Harry, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans.

Nick hocha de la tête, marchant à côté de lui. Leurs bras s'effleuraient, mais Harry ne prit pas la peine de mettre plus d'espace entre eux. C'était confortable. Les quelques amis qu'il avait invité marchaient devant eux, parlant ensemble et ne leur prêtant pas beaucoup d'attention.

« J'ai eu un tuyau comme quoi ils étaient fantastique, » lui dit Nick. « Ils font des trucs géniaux, mais ce n'est pas pour la radio. »

« Tu ne les passerais pas ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

« Top quarante pour le Breakfast Show, » expliqua Nick, haussant ses épaules. « Leur musique est pour les programmes de la nuit, quand tu peux passer de la musique originale et inhabituelle. »

Harry fixa Nick pendant une seconde. « Ça te manque ? »

« Parfois, » admit Nick. « Je voudrais pas revenir en arrière, cependant. Mon équipe est super et je m'amuse beaucoup comme ça. »

« C'est ce qu'on dirait, » acquiesça Harry.

« Aw, Harold, » roucoula Nick. « T'écoutes mon émission tous les matins juste pour entendre ma voix. »

« J'ai dû convaincre Betsy de changer la radio dans le cuisine pour mettre Radio One, » révéla Harry, lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Elle a seulement été d'accord quand je lui ai dit que le présentateur du Breakfast Show est un bon ami à moi. Elle a écouté Capital FM pendant les dix dernières années. »

« Quel est le problème avec Betsy ? » demanda Nick, serrant sa poitrine. « Chris Moyles arrive tellement bien à faire plaisir à sa génération. »

Harry rigola. « Elle apprécie beaucoup Matt. »

« Si seulement elle savait. » Nick secoua sa tête. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la station de métro. « On retourne chez Nicco, » dit-il. « Ça te dit ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup, » admit Harry, mordant sa lèvre. « Mais je dois être à la boulangerie à cinq heures demain matin. Alors je ne devrais pas. »

« Très bien, » dit facilement Nick. Il semblait un petit peu nerveux, ses mains enfouis dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.

Harry le regarda pendant une seconde de plus, en réfléchissant à ses options. Il pourrait se pencher en avant et embrasser Nick – ça ne serait pas bizarre, hein ? Nick avait admis à la première seconde qu'il était intéressé par Harry.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait refaire une sortie ? Genre, un dîner ou autre ? » demanda-t-il à la place.

Nick sourit d'un air satisfait, hochant de la tête. « Bien sûr, j'en serais ravi. Appelle-moi quand t'es libre. »

« J'suis presque sûr que t'es le plus occupé ici, » souligna Harry.

« Jamais trop occupé pour te voir, » dit Nick, faisant un clin d'œil à Harry et se penchant pour embrasser sa joue. Il se retourna, rattrapant ses amis qui étaient déjà en train de descendre les escaliers vers la station. « Parle à Niall. Je lui ai envoyé quelques trucs. »

Harry lui fit un signe de la main, observant Nick partir, restant en haut des escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le voir. Doucement, il laissa le bout de ses doigts frôler sa joue qui picotait encore un peu à cause des lèvres de Nick. Une douce brise fit bouger ses cheveux, le faisant légèrement frissonner et enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches. Il se retourna, préoccupé par ces pensées envahissant sa tête.

Il était temps qu'il arrête de repousser tout le monde. Harry n'avait pas eu de relation sérieuse depuis que Louis était parti. Au début, il avait été trop blessé, trop bloqué sur Louis pour regarder quelqu'un d'autre. Et après ça, Harry était devenu prudent, très prudent sur qui il laissait s'approcher assez de son cœur.

Louis avait été trop proche, Harry lui avait donné chaque partie de lui – et il avait eu tort, sa plus grande erreur. Il avait été complètement dépendant de Louis, avait cessé d'être sa propre personne, chacune de ses actions et pensées focalisées sur Louis. 

Harry avait confondu ça avec de l'amour, quand réellement, ça n'avait rien été à part une dépendance aveugle. Comme une addiction.

Il avait essayé de coucher avec des personnes au hasard, basant ça sur le sexe plutôt que les sentiments, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé, il avait fait machine arrière à la dernière minute, avait fui avant de pouvoir franchir la dernière étape. Ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était de cette façon que la tête de Harry – ou son cœur – fonctionnait.

Il voulait quelque chose de stable, quelque chose d'honnête, voulait que le sexe signifie quelque chose et ne soit pas seulement un soulagement. Il voulait donner, mettre son cœur à nu pour que quelqu'un d'autre le voie et en prenne soin.

Peut-être qu'il avait une chance à cet instant.

Lorsqu'il rentra, Harry retira sa veste dans sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour fermer ses rideaux, ses mains se figèrent dans le mouvement, son regard attiré par l'énorme panneau publicitaire sur terrain de football.

Il avait affiché une publicité pour du thé pendant les dernières semaines, mais avait été changé pour une affiche d'Escapade à présent.  _Concert Spécial à l'O2 Arena de Londres_ , était-il écrit en haut. Le regard de Louis était baissé, ses mains enfouies dans les poches de sa veste en jeans, ses cheveux en désordre. Zayn regardait hors de l'appareil, Liam le fixait.

C'était trop, pensa Harry, la gorge serrée.

Il s'était juré de ne jamais rien chercher à savoir sur ce groupe, mais à présent il connaissait déjà le prénom des deux mecs, ressentant de l'amertume envers eux d'avoir pris la place de Harry et Niall – ce qui était ridicule, parce que ça n'avait jamais dû être Harry et Niall en premier lieu.

Fermant les rideaux, Harry se retourna et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine. Il sortit le CD que Perrie avait posé à côté du lecteur que Harry avait insisté avoir besoin dans la cuisine. Il mit le disque dedans, appuyant sur lecture.

Quand la musique commença, Harry expira, ses mains tombant le long de son corps.

S'il voulait enfin laisser Louis derrière lui – tout, chaque morceau de ce passé – il devait savoir où Louis avait poursuivi sa route. Il devait découvrir ce que Louis faisait à présent, où il était et comment il vivait. Il devait savoir qui Louis était sans Harry.

S'il ne le faisait pas, il se le demanderait toujours.

Harry pensa retourner dans sa chambre, laisser la porte ouverte et écouter les chansons depuis là-bas. Cependant, ça lui donna l'impression de fuir à nouveau, alors il prit juste la couette sur son lit et ferma la porte de sa chambre, ne laissant pas la musique pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Il se recroquevilla sur le sol de la cuisine, écoutant les chansons, les voix, dont il n'en reconnut qu'une seule.

_When I close my eyes you're still there, still smiling without a care_ , chanta quelqu'un.  _I keep you in my dreams where you're close. I've run as far as I could but a piece of you is still with me, no place to hide_.

_(Quand je ferme mes yeux tu es toujours là, tu me souris toujours sans précaution. Je te garde dans mes rêves où tu es proche. J'ai fui aussi loin que possible mais une partie de toi est toujours avec moi, aucun endroit où me cacher.)_

La chanson passèrent de gouttes de pluie à la fin de l'été, à des cœurs se déchirant à cause d'un mauvais mot, au sentiment de regret, des chansons rythmées à propos de vouloir changer le temps, revenir en arrière. Il y en avait d'autres qui étaient intermédiaires, des chansons qui ne ravivaient pas de souvenirs, qui ne portaient clairement pas l'écriture de Louis.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir quelles chansons Louis avait écrit. Les chansons qui racontaient des histoires à propos de longues journées d'été passées caché dans les arbres, de peau tatouée qui contenait les souvenirs de jours meilleurs.

_It's spring, but you're still snowing after two and a half years_ , chanta doucement la voix de Louis, berçant Harry.  _I want it to be snowing inside of me and never melt there. I'm losing my sense of season_.

_(C'est le printemps, mais tu neiges toujours après deux ans et demi. Je veux qu'il neige à l'intérieur de moi et qu'elle n'y fonde jamais. Je perds mon sens des saisons.)_

_I know it's love. (Je sais que c'est de l'amour.)_

+++

Harry se réveilla lorsque les lumières furent allumées, le surprenant dans son sommeil. Il se redressa, frottant ses yeux, et il trouva Perrie à la porte en train de le fixer. La musique était toujours en train de tourner, remplissant la pièce.

« Pourquoi tu dors sur le sol ? » demanda-t-elle.

Fatigué, Harry renonça à faire semblant. Il pourrait probablement trouver un mensonge à dire, mais il ne voulait plus mentir à Perrie. « Je ne voulais pas laisser Louis entrer dans ma chambre. »

Pendant un moment, Perrie fut silencieuse. Puis elle ferma doucement la porte et posa son sac à main. Elle retira ses bottes, alla vers le lecteur de CD pour l'éteindre puis s'assit à côté de Harry, enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux. « J'pensais que tu ne le dirai jamais. »

Harry cligna ses yeux, penchant sa tête sur le côté. « Quoi ? »

« Pour Louis, » murmura Perrie, semblant coupable. « Niall l'a laissé échapper quand il était bourré la semaine dernière. Je lui ai parlé des billets et du fait que tu ne voulais pas venir avec moi. » Elle haussa ses épaules, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. « Il m'a dit que c'était parce que vous étiez dans un groupe ensemble. »

Niall ne pouvait pas être digne de confiance lorsqu'il avait bu. Harry aurait dû le savoir. Il détourna son regard, jouant avec sa couette. « C'est tout ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Perrie hocha de la tête. « Je suis désolé, Haz. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais accroché le poster et écouté leur musique, ou je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de venir à leur concert. » Elle mit un bras autour de lui. « Je ne vais pas non plus y aller. Je ne peux pas être fan de quelqu'un qui vous a trahi. »

Harry rit sèchement. « Pez, » dit-il ensuite, les souvenirs revenant brusquement, la neige et une écharpe rouge, un baiser sous la pluie, les murmures et les caresses cachés dans une petite cabane, les regards volés échangés à l'école. « Il était – on était – » Harry déglutit fortement. « Je l'aimais, » finit-il par choisir de dire. C'était la première fois que Harry le disait à haute voix. Ça semblait étrange sur sa langue, sonnait étrange à ses oreilles.

Perrie le fixa, une main toujours sur son épaule. « Est-ce qu'il a – »

« Brisé mon cœur ? » dit Harry d'une voix étouffée, appuyant ses paumes sur son visage. « Ouais. On était ensemble, genre – pas publiquement, » expliqua Harry. « Mais on était ensemble. Il a décidé de continuer sans moi, et je l'ai laissé me laisser derrière. Je l'ai laissé me pousser à terre, et je le déteste. » Il bredouilla tout, laissant tout sortir de lui à présent, les mots tournèrent dans sa tête, traversèrent son esprit, et Harry ne put pas en saisir un seul avant de les dire. « Je le déteste de m'avoir fait ça, et je déteste l'avoir laissé faire ça. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir ce genre de pouvoir sur moi, me blesser de la façon dont il l'a fait. Il a juste décidé que je n'en valais pas la peine et il a tourné si facilement ses talons. Comment a-t-il pu partir aussi facilement ? »

« Harry – »

« Comment ose-t-il écrire des chansons sur ça ? » Harry jeta ses mains en l'air. « Comment peut-il écrire sur toutes ces choses qu'on a partagé, comme si ça comptait toujours pour lui alors que c'est lui qui a foutu en l'air ? »

Perrie le tira vers elle, ses bras fermement enroulés autour des épaules de Harry. « Putain, Harry, » marmonna-t-elle. « Quel connard. »

Harry ne la corrigea pas. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, fermant ses yeux. Il savait que ce n'était pas juste, il savait qu'il y avait tellement à raconter sur cette histoire. Mais pour le moment, il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, quelqu'un qui le comprenait.

Prenant une profonde respiration, il se recula, regardant le visage de Perrie. « Je vais venir avec toi. Au concert. »

« Harry, chéri, » commença Perrie, l'air inquiet. « T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

Harry hocha de la tête. Il avait pris sa décision. « Je dois le voir de mes propres yeux pour passer à autre chose. »

« D'accord, » murmura doucement Perrie, coiffant ses cheveux avec ses doigts. « Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Oui, » répondit fermement Harry.

+++

« Louis, t'es prêt ? »

Louis se retourna, levant son pouce à l'assistante qui venait de lui poser la question. « Ouep, prêt à aller sur scène. »

Zayn apparut à côté de lui, posant une main sur son dos et la laissant là.

« Où est Liam ? »

« Il devrait être là dans une minute, » dit Zayn. « Est-ce que t'as mémorisé la setlist ? »

Louis roula ses yeux. « Bien sûr. »

Les concerts spéciaux étaient sympa, parce qu'ils pouvaient faire des chansons différentes de celles qu'ils avaient prévu pour la tournée. C'était un changement agréable par rapport aux concerts qui étaient devenus une routine, même si chaque concert était différent dans l'atmosphère et l'ambiance.

« J'suis pressé de faire le rappel, » souligna Louis quand Liam les rejoint. « Jouer des nouvelles chansons pour la première fois est toujours sympa. »

« Ils vont l'adorer, » ajouta Liam.

« Ils feraient mieux. »

+++

Harry entendit la musique commencer à travers la lourde porte devant laquelle il se tenait. Il n'était pas encore entré dans la salle, n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le faire. A la place, il était resté dans le hall d'entrée, regardant les adolescentes surexcitées entrer à l'intérieur, bavardant et achetant des articles avec le visage de Louis dessus.

Ça avait rendu Harry malade.

Il pensa au jour où Louis avait quitté Holmes Chapel pour aller à Londres, à comment Harry s'était réveillé ce matin-là. Son cœur avait semblé lourd dans sa poitrine, comme s'il n'y avait plus sa place, voulant sortir.

Harry avait souhaité que ça ait pu être aussi facile – échanger son cœur contre un nouveau. Un qui ne savait pas quelle était l'odeur des cheveux de Louis, ou comment les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient quand Harry l'embrassait, comment il rigolait lorsqu'il se faisait chatouiller et comment il parlait dans son sommeil.

Ce matin-là, Harry avait décidé que, après tout, il ne pouvait pas laisser Louis partir.

Secouant sa tête, Harry prit une profonde inspiration, se trouvant à nouveau dans la même position. Il courait après Louis. Mais cette fois, il était venu en finir correctement avec lui.

Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur, repérant immédiatement Louis sur scène. Détournant son regard, il chercha son siège, trouva Perrie dans la foule et la rejoignit. Il put la sentir se détendre lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard. 

Harry pouvait seulement fixer Louis sur scène, le voyant en personne pour la première en trois ans. Il avait beaucoup changé, il était beaucoup plus musclé, ses cheveux plus longs, son visage beaucoup plus défini. Il portait un jeans et un tee-shirt simple. Le tatouage sur son bras était visible, exposé à la vue de tout le monde.

Harry ne pouvait pas le regarder.

De la musique entraînante résonnait, leurs voix claires et fortes par-dessus les cris du public, et ils firent un spectacle décent, s'amusant de toute évidence sur scène. Le regard de Harry suivit Louis tapant dans la main de Zayn et claquant les fesses de Liam, son énergie déchaînée et le faisant rayonner. Ses sourires étaient lumineux, faisant apparaître des petites rides aux coins de ses yeux.

Avec la foule autour de lui devenant folle, les filles criant bruyamment à tout ce qu'il se passait sur scène, Harry se sentait bizarrement calme. Son cœur battait doucement dans sa poitrine et il resta complètement immobile. Il oublia la musique, tous les bruits se noyèrent dans sa tête.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps passant jusqu'à ce que le groupe quitte la scène et Harry dut décoller ses yeux de Louis. Quand ils revinrent dix minutes plus tard, Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, ses yeux se reposèrent immédiatement sur Louis. 

« On a seulement une seule chanson pour le rappel ce soir, » annonça Louis. « C'est une nouvelle chanson, exclusivement pour vous pour la première fois. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. »

Il regarda Liam et Zayn, quand la musique commença, une douce mélodie. Liam commença à chanter, sa voix d'or chaleureuse.

_I know it and yet, I'm afraid (Je le sais mais j'ai peur)_  
and to confirm it you hold me (et pour le confirmer tu me tiens)  
you kiss me, you say that you miss me (tu m'embrasses, tu dis que je te manque)  
but I can't calm down, oh why tonight? (mais je ne peux pas me calmer, oh pourquoi ce soir ?)

Zayn continua, sa voix remplissant le silence soudain dans la salle.

_Where are you now? (Où es-tu à présent ?)_  
Tell me, what are you doing? (Dis-moi, que fais-tu ?)  
Images inside my head, (Des images dans ma tête)  
what are you thinking now? (A quoi penses-tu ?)

Harry laissa les mots emplir sa tête, il ferma ses yeux pour bloquer tout le reste.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était Louis.

+++

Il n'y arriverait pas.

Les poumons de Harry lui faisaient mal, comme s'ils étaient transpercés par du verre brisé. Il l'ignora, cependant, courant un tout petit peu plus vite.

Il réussit à entrevoir l'horloge de la gare, et si elle était à l'heure, il lui restait encore une minute. Seulement une minute. Il monta en courant les escaliers menant au quai, en voyant que le train était encore là, il essaya de repérer Louis.

A la place, il aperçut Niall au bout du quai, et Harry fit un autre sprint pour le rejoindre.

« Niall, » souffla-t-il fortement, arrivant près de lui. Niall se retourna, les yeux écarquillés. « Où – »

Une sonnerie retentit dans la gare et le train commença à bouger. Harry releva son regard et ses yeux se posèrent instantanément dans ceux de Louis. Faisant un pas hésitant vers le train, il vit le visage de Louis à travers la vitre.

Harry eut l'impression d'être paralysé, trop choqué par l'image devant lui.

Louis fixa Harry avec des yeux rouges, ses joues tâchées par des traces de larmes. Sa peau était pâle, ses lèvres rouges d'avoir été mordues et il était en train de s'éloigner – tout doucement.

« Lou, » dit Harry alors que le mot resta coincé dans sa gorge, tendant sa main vers la fenêtre. « S'il te plaît. »

Louis mordit sa lèvre, des larmes se formant à nouveau dans ses yeux, puis il se retourna, son dos faisant face à Harry.

Harry s'arrêta dans son élan, baissant sa main avant de la refermer dans un poing. Il observa le train gagner de la vitesse, quittant la gare et emportant Louis loin de lui.

Cette fois, il ne pleura pas, ayant déjà versé toutes les larmes de son corps pendant les jours précédents. A la place, il essaya de respirer malgré les éclats de verre transperçant encore ses poumons, essayant de donner un sens à tout ça.

Il se tint immobile pendant un long moment, regardant au loin et se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour que Louis lui tourne le dos.

+++

Ouvrant ses yeux, une seule larme s'échappa des yeux de Harry, ses lèvres tremblant un peu. Son regard trouva à nouveau Louis. Il était assis sur les escaliers de la partie supérieure de la scène, les yeux fermés, chantant avec tout son cœur.

Il ressemblait au garçon dont Harry était amoureux toutes ces années auparavant.

_But I know I'll stay 'cause next to you is where I belong. (Mais je sais que je resterai parc'que c'est à tes côtés que j'ai ma place)_

Les mots creusèrent un trou dans le cœur de Harry.

_Let me believe it when you're gone. (Laisse-moi y croire alors que tu n'es pas là)_  
I guess it's just a helpless night, (Je suppose que c'est juste une nuit sans défense)  
a helpless night, a helpless night. (une nuit sans défense, une nuit sans défense)

Ça l'était, pensa Harry, quand Louis le répéta encore et encore sur scène. C'était ce que cette soirée semblait être,  _sans défense_ , et ça rendit plus facile le fait de lâcher prise, d'enfin laisser Louis derrière lui de la façon dont il avait laissé Harry trois ans auparavant.

Perrie attrapa sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts sans un mot, et Harry la serra en retour, fermement.

Louis ouvrit ses yeux et, pendant un moment, Harry pensa qu'il le verrait, mais évidemment que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il n'était pas supposé le voir, de toute façon. A la place, le regard de Louis erra sur la foule lorsqu'il chanta la dernière phrase, puis toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

Peut-être que Louis avait, également, réussi à aller de l'avant.

_My heart melts when you're gone. (Mon cœur fond lorsque tu n'es pas là.)_

  
\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les paroles utilisaient dans ce chapitre ne sont pas de l’auteur. Dans l’ordre d’’apparition, il y a :   
> Lucky Bones // Magnificent Mistake  
> Akanishi Jin // The Fifth Season  
> Crystal Kay // Helpless Night


	6. Sixième étape : L’abandon.

Louis savait qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi content à ce sujet, mais à chaque fois que Liam ou Zayn merdait, il se sentait bizarrement soulagé. Ça lui rappelait qu'ils étaient également humains et, même si habituellement ils géraient beaucoup mieux leur célébrité que Louis, ils n'y arrivaient pas toujours.  
  
Ils étaient revenus de la première partie de leur tournée européenne depuis seulement quelques jours et le printemps était en plein essor ici, juste aux portes de l'été. Alors, vraiment, qui pourrait blâmer Zayn d'avoir été un peu imprudent ?  
  
Il était sorti avec des amis, ce qui était généralement la façon dont ça commençait quand les choses dégénéraient. Il avait bien évidemment bu, alors Zayn n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup réfléchi lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui avec une fille.  
  
« Elle m'a demandé mon prénom, » avait protesté Zayn hier matin lorsque leur équipe en relations publiques les avait convoqué pour une réunion d'urgence. « Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui j'étais. »  
  
« Mais apparemment elle le connaissait déjà, » lui avait calmement dit quelqu'un, montrant un profil sur Twitter et ouvrant un lien Instagram. La fille avait posté une photo de Zayn en train de dormir, ses cheveux dans tous les sens et torse nu.  
  
Le retour était énorme, évidemment, avec leurs fans devenant folles sur Twitter.  
  
Suivant les conseils de leur équipe, ils avaient tous décidé de ne pas sortir, afin de ne pas être vus en public où on pourrait venir vers eux et leur poser des questions. Ils avaient assez à faire de toute façon, pensa Louis. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour sortir et être vus.  
  
Ils étaient terrés dans le studio où ils étaient en train d'enregistrer les premières chansons pour le nouvel album. Aiden était là, ainsi que d'autres personnes avec qui ils avaient écrit des chansons, des producteurs et des techniciens. Pour le moment, ils avaient choisi seulement quatre chansons qui seraient définitivement sur l'album, trois écrites par Louis et une par Liam.  
  
« Ça va être un énorme changement par rapport aux deux albums précédents, » avait commenté Aiden, regardant à nouveau les chansons. « Ça va être géant. »  
  
Zayn avait été plutôt calme pendant toute la journée, ne participant à aucune discussion. Il avait posé son téléphone quand on lui avait demandé d'enregistrer quelque chose ou de prêter attention, mais sinon il passait tout son temps dessus. Il était probablement sur Twitter pour voir ce que leurs fans disaient sur lui.  
  
Louis voulait lui dire de ne plus y toucher, d'attendre jusqu'à ce que tout se calme et personne ne s'y intéresse encore. Mais il savait que Zayn était différent – Liam et Zayn l'étaient tous les deux.  
  
Zayn se tenait habituellement au courant des choses que les médias écrivaient sur eux, il connaissait toujours les dernières rumeurs qui se répandaient sur eux. Liam le faisait également, même si c'était à un autre niveau, parce qu'il ne faisait pas que les lire, il avait également tendance à les commenter sur Twitter.  
  
Louis avait cessé de regarder tout ça depuis longtemps. Il ne savait pas avec qui il sortait prétendument cette semaine, ou quel truc de connard il avait fait dans une interview, ou à quel point ses vêtements étaient horribles quand il était arrivé aux répétitions l'autre jour.   
  
Louis leva son regard lorsque Liam revint dans la pièce. Ils étaient en pause déjeuner et leur assistant venait apparemment de revenir de Tesco. Liam tendit à Louis une boîte-déjeuner et une bouteille d'eau, posant celles de Zayn sur la table.  
  
Zayn avait sa tête sur les cuisses de Louis, ne faisant pas du tout attention à la présence de Liam et continuant de faire défiler son téléphone.  
  
« Hé, Z, » dit Louis, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « T'as faim ? »  
  
« Pas vraiment, » marmonna Zayn.  
  
« Allez, Zayn, » le poussa doucement Liam, donnant un petit coup de pied dans son bras. « Ne te laisse pas abattre par ça. »  
  
Fronçant ses sourcils, Zayn se tourna vers lui. « Ce n'est pas à cause aux retours des fans, » clarifia-t-il. « C'est juste frustrant que chaque fille que je rencontre en ait après ma célébrité. »  
  
Louis soupira. « Ce n'est pas facile de trouver quelqu'un de sincère. »  
  
« Si ça peut te remonter le moral, » dit Liam, agitant un magazine devant leurs visages, « Heat est plus intéressé par le nouveau petit ami de Nick Grimshaw que ta petite erreur. »  
  
« J'm'en fous, » déclara Zayn, tournant à nouveau sa tête pour regarder son téléphone.  
  
Louis regarda Liam tourner les pages du magazine avec le visage de Nick Grimshaw en couverture. « Qui s'intéresse à Grimshaw de toute façon ? »  
  
Liam haussa ses épaules. « Pas mal de personnes, en fait, » fit-il remarquer.  
  
Aiden revint à ce moment-là, se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de Liam. Il avait un sandwich dans une main et regarda la page que Liam était en train de lire. Louis le vit froncer ses sourcils.  
  
« C'est qui ce mec ? »  
  
Liam haussa ses épaules. « Le nouveau copain de Nick Grimshaw, apparemment. »  
  
« J'crois que je l'ai déjà vu avant, » dit Aiden d'un air songeur.  
  
« Peut-être que Louis a couché avec lui, » plaisanta Liam, levant son regard avec un sourire en coin. « Totalement son type. »  
  
« Vas t'faire, Li. » Louis fronça ses sourcils vers lui. « Je tiens à croire que quelqu'un qui m'a eu ne tomberait jamais assez bas pour baiser Nick Grimshaw. Je couche avec des personnes  _décentes_. »  
  
Liam roula ses yeux et tourna la page. « Bref. »  
  
« C'est quoi ton problème avec Grimmy ? » demanda Aiden.  
  
« C'est un con. » Louis haussa ses épaules. « Pas ma tasse de thé. »  
  
Aiden soupira doucement.  
  
« C'est parce qu'il est aussi plein d'esprit que Lou, » commenta Zayn. « Louis n'aime pas les personnes qui arrive tout autant que lui à chambrer les autres. »  
  
« Comme j'ai dit, » répéta simplement Louis. « J'apprécie les personnes décentes. »  
  
« Au moins les personnes avec qui t'as couché n'ont pas posté des photos de toi dans leur lit, » commenta Zayn.  
  
Louis soupira et caressa sa tête. Zayn roula sur le côté et se recroquevilla, enfouissant son visage dans le tee-shirt de Louis.  
  
Un jour, pensa Louis en passant ses doigts à travers les cheveux de Zayn, il trouverait quelqu'un qui en vaudrait la peine, quelqu'un qui n'en aurait pas après la célébrité et l'argent. Quelqu'un qui serait seulement là pour Zayn.  
  
Louis pensa au jour où il s'était assis dans un train, voyant Harry, l'air affolé, désespéré et les larmes aux yeux. Il avait semblé tellement perdu et comme s'il avait seulement eu besoin d'une chose pour retrouver son contrôle – Louis. Il avait seulement eu besoin de Louis pour être à nouveau lui-même.  
  
Ça avait été le problème, cependant. Harry avait trop eu besoin de lui, il avait construit toute sa vie autour de Louis, jusqu'au point où il n'avait pas été capable de faire un seul pas sans Louis à ses côtés.  
  
Ça n'avait pas été sain pour eux.  
  
Cependant, ça ne justifiait en rien ce que Louis avait fait à Harry.  
  
Il avait perdu la chance de trouver quelqu'un de parfait pour lui au moment où Harry l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux à travers la fenêtre du train. Dès lors, Louis avait renoncé à l'amour pour devenir qui il était à présent.   
  
Peut-être que c'était un cliché, mais c'était vrai que vous ne pouviez pas avoir les deux. Louis avait décidé d'avoir une grande carrière et avait laissé derrière lui le seul vrai amour qu'il n'avait jamais connu.  
  
Ça n'avait pas été mauvais, pensa-t-il à présent, pendant que Zayn respirait irrégulièrement contre son ventre. Il avait ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, il avait rencontré Zayn et Liam, et Louis n'échangerait jamais un seul des souvenirs qu'il avait construit avec eux, il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait pu avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre leurs places. Ça n'avait pas été la mauvaise chose à faire.  
  
Ça n'avait pas, non plus, était la bonne.  
  
+++  
  
« Merci d'être venu, Niall, » dit doucement Louis, regardant le sol.  
  
Les gens passaient à côté d'eux, entrant dans le train. Louis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, voyant qu'il lui restait cinq minutes.  
  
« J'voulais pas te laisser partir sans te dire correctement au revoir. » Niall poussa doucement son épaule.  
  
« C'est pas grave si tu me détestes, tu sais, » lui dit Louis, mordant sa lèvre. « J'ai tout foutu en l'air après tout. »  
  
« Oui, » acquiesça Niall. « T'aurais dû nous le dire dès le début, mec. C'est un truc vraiment énorme. » Il fut silencieux pendant quelques secondes. « Tu sais qu'aucun de nous t'aurait arrêté. »  
  
Louis hocha de la tête, ne pouvant pas répondre.  
  
« Harry est dans un sacré état, cependant, » murmura Niall. « Il ne comprend pas. Moi non plus, tu sais, » ajouta-t-il.  
  
« Je l'aime, » dit Louis d'une voix étouffée. Des larmes se formèrent dans le coin de ses yeux. « Mais il est – je ne peux pas le supporter, Ni. »  
  
Niall se rapprocha de lui, posant une main sur son bras. « Quoi ? »  
  
« Il ne peut pas y arriver sans moi, » déclara précipitamment Louis. « Il dépend complètement de moi, et c'est trop. Je ne peux pas le supporter. »  
  
Une sonnerie stridente les fit tous les deux sursauter.  
  
« Lou – »  
  
Louis releva sa tête, retenant ses larmes. « J'ai brisé son cœur. »  
  
Niall soupira, le prenant dans ses bras. « T'es le plus gros idiot que j'ai jamais rencontré, Louis, » gronda-t-il profondément. « Tu crois que Harry dépend complètement de toi ? Tu dépends tout autant de lui, tu ne le vois pas ? »  
  
Louis se recula, fixant le visage de Niall. « Quoi ? »  
  
« Tu sais que c'est une erreur, » dit sévèrement Niall. Cet air sérieux était tellement inhabituel pour lui, ça fit un peu peur à Louis. « Tu sais que sans lui, tu n'y arriveras pas non plus. Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre, Louis. Et ce n'est pas trop tard pour récupérer Harry. Il te pardonnerait. »  
  
Il le ferait, pensa Louis. Harry lui pardonnerait toujours tout. Ils se réconcilieraient, il ferait disparaître les larmes de Harry avec ses baisers et Harry l'embrasserait sur les lèvres en souriant. Ils retrouveraient leur vie – une vie dans laquelle ils rêvaient seulement de réussir un jour.  
  
Louis secoua sa tête. Il étreignit à nouveau Niall, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.  
  
« Prends soin de toi, Niall, » lui dit Louis, serrant ses bras. « Je suis désolé, d'accord. »  
  
Niall fronça fortement ses sourcils, mais à la place de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, il hocha de la tête.  
  
Louis se retourna et entra dans le train, s'asseyant. Des larmes commencèrent à couler une fois qu'il fut seul. Il retint un sanglot, pensant à Harry – à la façon dont il s'était figé dans les bras de Louis, l'air blessé sur son visage, la colère lorsqu'il était parti.  
  
Il ne pourrait jamais avoir les deux. Être avec Harry le retiendrait toujours, lui donnerait toujours envie de faire un pas en arrière et considérer ce qui était le mieux pour eux, pas pour lui.  
  
Avec Harry, il n'y avait pas de  _Louis_ , il y avait seulement  _Harry et Louis_.  
  
Cependant, l'offre était seulement pour Louis.  
  
Il souffla de façon tremblante, relevant son regard, et à ce moment-là ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry. Louis pouvait voir qu'il respirait fortement, ses yeux écarquillés, semblant désorienté. Il tendit désespérément sa main vers Louis, venant toucher la vitre entre eux.  
  
Non, pensa Louis. Il ne pouvait pas rester – Harry l'enfonçait comme une ancre entraînait une corde au fond de la mer. Et Louis savait que s'il restait, il finirait par en tenir rigueur à Harry.  
  
Ce n'était pas juste pour l'un comme pour l'autre.  
  
Le visage de Harry se décomposa, le désespoir se lisant dans ses yeux, et il baissa sa main. Le train commença à bouger et Louis remarqua qu'il était en train de secouer sa tête. Il soutint le regard de Harry pendant un instant de plus, essaya de dire tout ça dans un regard.  
  
_Je suis désole, je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est beaucoup trop, j'ai besoin de le faire pour moi-même_ , voulait-il dire, mais il n'était pas sûr que ses yeux pouvaient transmettre tout ça.  
  
Il se retourna, brisant leur contact visuel, le désespoir de Harry imprimé sur ses paupières lorsqu'il ferma ses yeux.  
  
+++  
  
« Pez ! »  
  
Harry fit irruption dans l'appartement, trouvant la cuisine vide et se dirigeant directement vers la chambre de Perrie. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée, fixant Perrie debout sur une chaise en face de son lit. Elle avait ses mains sur un coin de l'énorme poster d'Escapade alors qu'elle le regardait par-dessus son épaule.  
  
« Oh, salut Harry, » le salua-t-elle.  
  
Harry fronça ses sourcils, son enthousiasme oublié. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
  
« J'pense qu'il est temps que je l'enlève, » lui dit-elle, retirant doucement le coin du poster de sur le mur.  
  
Il s'était passé presque deux mois depuis le concert, et Perrie n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot à propos du groupe depuis. Elle n'écoutait plus leur musique – du moins pas quand Harry était là.  
  
« Tu sais que t'es pas obligée, hein ? » demanda Harry, l'observant attentivement décoller l'autre côté.  
  
« Le regarder me rend un peu malade, en fait, » confessa Perrie. « C'est un bon groupe et le concert était génial, mais... » Elle laissa traîner sa phrase, roulant le poster dans ses mains.  
  
Quand elle fut sur le point de descendre de la chaise, Harry se précipita vers elle pour lui donner un coup de main.  
  
« T'avais l'air tellement triste, tu vois ? » Perrie haussa ses épaules, regardant le visage de Harry. « T'es mon ami, Harry, et j'ai pas envie de voir le mec qui t'as blessé tous les jours. »  
  
Harry sourit faiblement. « Je vais bien, Perrie. »  
  
Avec un air sévère, Perrie le regarda droit dans les yeux. « T'as pleuré. »  
  
« Non ! » Harry grogna et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, sentant ses joues rougir d'embarras.  
  
« Si, ne serait-ce qu'une petit peu. » Perrie posa le poster et attrapa les mains de Harry, les baissant. « Et même si ce n'avait pas été le cas, je ne voudrais pas avoir son visage sur mon mur, après tout ce que tu m'as dit. »  
  
Harry prit une profonde respiration, déglutissant la boule dans sa gorge. « Je suis passé à autre chose maintenant. » Il déroula le poster sur le lit de Perrie avec une main jusqu'à ce que le visage de Louis soit visible. « Ça ne me fait plus mal, tu vois ? »  
  
Perrie hocha de la tête. « C'est bien. »  
  
« Voir son visage ne me dérange plus autant qu'avant. » Harry pensa au garçon qu'il avait vu sur scène, rayonnant et heureux. Ce n'était pas le garçon que Harry avait perdu toutes ces années auparavant. Ce garçon avait disparu, et celui le regardant depuis le poster et les publicités n'était rien d'autre qu'un étranger pour lui.  
  
« Ça n'a probablement jamais été de l'amour, » ajouta-t-il doucement, lâchant le poster et l'observant s'enrouler à nouveau sur lui-même. « Il ne m'aurait pas fait ça, si ça en avait été, hein ? »  
  
Harry capta le regard de Perrie et il sut qu'elle comprenait parce qu'elle en était, elle-même, arrivée à la même conclusion. Secouant sa tête, elle tira Harry vers elle et le prit dans ses bras. « Je vais mettre un poster de Zayn tout seul. Ça sera bien mieux de toute façon. »  
  
Harry rigola et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, laissant Perrie le serrer fermement pendant une minute. « Hé, » dit-il ensuite, ayant une partie de ses cheveux blond platine dans sa bouche. « En fait, je rentre avec une assez bonne nouvelle. »  
  
Elle se recula, souriant. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
  
« J'ai un concert, » lui annonça Harry, observant son visage s'illuminer encore plus. « A un événement organisé par BBC le mois prochain. Niall a tout mis en place et Nick a plaidé en ma faveur. »  
  
« Wow ! » Perrie sauta un petit peu. « C'est une première tête d'affiche pour toi, hein ? Genre, il n'y aura personne d'autre sur scène ce soir-là ? »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête avec enthousiasme. « Juste moi. Et c'est genre un événement VIP ? Il y aura des célébrités et des gros bonnets de l'industrie musicale. »  
  
Perrie jeta ses bras autour de son cou. « J'suis tellement fière de toi, Harry ! »  
  
Harry les fit un peu balancer. « Merci, chérie. Vraiment. Cet été va être incroyable, » ajouta-t-il ensuite. « Niall m'a trouvé quatre festivals, aussi. Je vais pouvoir jouer sérieusement, devant des personnes et tout. »  
  
« Oui, » rigola Perrie. « Tu veux voir ce que j'ai acheté aujourd'hui ? » Elle se retourna et ouvrit son sac à main, sortant un CD.  
  
« Putain, il est déjà sorti ? » souffla Harry plein d'admiration. Il tenait le premier disque d'Ed dans ses mains – avec toutes les choses qui lui étaient arrivées récemment, il avait complètement oublié la date de sortie.  
  
« Et, » ajouta Perrie, sortant un magazine Heat. Le visage de Nick était sur la couverture, alors Harry avait une idée de ce qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur.  
  
« Je l'ai acheté parce qu'il y a un article sur Zayn, » admit-elle. « Devine qui j'ai découvert dans l'histoire principale, cependant ? »  
  
Harry arracha le magazine de ses mains et l'ouvrit, feuilletant les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il vit une photo de lui marchant à côté de Nick.  
  
« J'suis dans un torchon plein de ragot, » dit-il d'un ton impassible.  
  
Perrie sourit largement. « J'suppose qu'on a beaucoup de chose à célébrer ce soir, non ? »  
  
+++  
  
Les festivals étaient géniaux.  
  
Harry avait passé le mois précédent à mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie et à préparer ses concerts. Il avait diminué ses heures de travail à la boulangerie pour avoir plus de temps pour écrire des chansons et répéter. Nick l'avait emmené à quelques événements, le présentant toujours aux bonnes personnes.  
  
De cette façon, Harry avait fini dans un bon studio avec Niall et un ami de Nick, enregistrant une bonne démo à distribuer aux différents labels. Niall avait dit qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à avoir une vraie offre, que l'un des gros poissons le ferait certainement bientôt signer.  
  
Les choses avec Nick évoluaient progressivement. Nick l'invitait lorsqu'il sortait avec des amis, mais il rejoignait assez souvent Harry quand il se retrouvait avec Niall et Ed à l'Anchor's Rope. Il ne pressait jamais les choses, ne posait jamais de questions et s'ajustait toujours au rythme de Harry, ce qui était un changement sympathique.  
  
Ils s'étaient embrassés, de vrais gros baisers quelques fois, mais Harry n'avait pas encore couché avec Nick. Maintenant qu'il était parti depuis presque un mois pour se produire à trois festivals différents, il était plutôt soulagé à ce propos.  
  
A ce stade, Harry n'était pas certain de vouloir une relation – ça compliquerait les choses. Pour le moment, Harry voulait se concentrer sur sa carrière.  
  
Il pouvait s'imaginer faire ça pour le reste de sa vie ; les festivals étaient  _incroyables_.  
  
Ceux que Niall lui avait trouvés étaient assez petits, mais quand même – mieux que rien. Les gens étaient vraiment rassemblés autour de la scène pour le voir jouer, et Harry sentait que ça jouait avec ses nerfs.  
  
Il aimait l'atmosphère et l'ambiance de ces petits festivals, il aimait partager une tente avec Niall et regarder les autres artistes sur scène. Ed était également venu pour le premier et à la fin de la performance de Harry, il était monté sur scène pour un bœuf improvisé. Niall les avait également rejoints pour une chanson.  
  
Harry avait apprécié ça, il s'était entièrement senti en sécurité alors.  
  
Maintenant, cependant, il se sentait plus nerveux que jamais. Des trois festivals, c'était le plus gros et Harry avait fait l'erreur de jeter un coup d'œil au public depuis les coulisses. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de personnes, attendant que Harry monte sur scène pour jouer.  
  
Harry, » dit calmement Niall. « Qu'est-ce qui est différent de la dernière fois ? Tu dois juste aller là-haut et jouer tes chansons. Ils vont t'aimer. »  
  
Harry respirait de façon saccadée, essayant de faire baisser son rythme cardiaque. Tout irait bien une fois qu'il serait sur scène, il le savait. La partie la plus difficile était de se forcer à bouger et y aller.  
  
« Je peux venir avec toi, » proposa Niall.  
  
Harry secoua sa tête.  
  
« Putain, Haz. » Grognant, Niall tira sur ses bras pour relever Harry du sol. « T'as vraiment besoin de surmonter ton tract. Tu ne peux pas devenir chanteur comme ça. »  
  
« Je sais, » dit Harry d'une voix rauque, ses genoux lui donnaient l'impression de ne pas tenir sur ses pieds.  
  
« Comment est-ce qu'il faisait ? » voulut savoir Niall. « Il arrivait toujours à te calmer. »  
  
Harry pensa aux mains de Louis, le fantôme du bout de ses doigts sur sa peau, caressant ses cheveux. Sa voix fit écho dans la tête de Harry, familière et apaisante. Le cœur de Harry battit de façon irrégulière à ça.  
  
Il avait changé depuis, il n'était plus ce gamin. Il n'avait plus foutrement peur.  
  
« Putain, » souffla Harry, refermant ses mains en des poings. « J'vais y aller, » dit-il ensuite, attrapant sa guitare.  
  
Il vit la confusion sur le visage de Niall mais ne fit aucun commentaire dessus avant de se retourner et entrer sur scène en faisant de grands pas.  
  
+++  
  
« Rappelez-moi pourquoi je suis obligé de venir ici ? » demanda Louis, observant la foule de personnes devant lui.  
  
« Parce que notre responsable des relations publiques pensait qu'il était temps qu'on nous revoit sortir, » lui rappela Liam.  
  
« Et c'est une fête, sans être une  _fête_ , » ajouta Zayn.  
  
« T'aimerais pas que ça en soit une ? » Louis souffla, prenant un verre de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur passant devant eux.  
  
« En fait, je préférerais plutôt être dans mon lit, » fit remarquer Liam. Il portait un costume, étant comme toujours élégant. Louis pensait qu'il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi Liam se faisait tout le temps ça. Un costume était si foutrement inconfortable. « Avec une pizza et de la bière. »  
  
« Je suis pour, » murmura Zayn. « Mais bon, puisqu'on est ici, je vais voir si le bar a de meilleures boissons à proposer. »  
  
Liam fut entraîné dans une conversation peu de temps après et Louis soupira pour lui-même. Il laissa son regard parcourir à nouveau la foule, repérant un certain nombre de visage familier. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes parmi elles qu'il devait aller voir, saluer correctement et bavarder avec pour maintenir leur relation professionnelle.  
  
Eh bien, décida-t-il, elles pourraient tout aussi bien venir lui parler. Il prit une autre gorgée du champagne excessivement cher qui était beaucoup trop brut au goût de Louis. Il avait bien peur de ne pas pouvoir avoir une bière par ici.  
  
Son regard se posa sur un garçon se tenant pas très loin d'eux. Il tournait le dos à Louis, mais c'était un dos foutrement attirant. Des épaules larges et une taille fine, des jambes minces dans un pantalon très moulant et un petit cul, juste de la bonne taille pour aller avec le reste. Cependant, la position du gars était un peu drôle. Il se tenait avec les pieds presque croisés, les bras derrière son dos et les doigts entrelacés. Ses cheveux foncés n'étaient pas exactement bouclés, plutôt un désordre ondulé tiré en arrière par un bandeau, à ce qu'il lui semblait.  
  
Louis détourna son regard vers l'homme à ses côtés, et un goût amer s'installa sur sa langue qu'il essaya de rincer avec le champagne. Le mec mignon était avec Nick Grimshaw, ce qui le rendit dix fois moins attirant.  
  
Malheureusement, il était quand même cent fois plus attirant que le reste des personnes présentes, et Louis n'avait même pas vu son visage.  
  
« Hé, Lou, » dit Liam à côté de lui, se retournant. Louis détourna difficilement son regard du garçon en pantalon noir moulant pour regarder Liam. « BBC fait un truc de charité en août, la semaine après qu'on revienne d'Espagne. »  
  
Louis releva sa tête, regardant l'homme en face de Liam. « Comment on peut aider ? »  
  
« J'ai envoyé une demande à votre management, » dit l'homme en haussant ses épaules. « Ils ont dit que vous n'étiez pas disponible pour cette date. »  
  
« Quelle date exactement ? » voulut savoir Louis. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Liam. Mais quand il était question de l'organisation de leur emploi du temps – il ne faisait pas confiance à Liam. Il mélangeait assez souvent les choses et se trompait dans les dates.  
  
« Le vingt août, » répondit l'homme, plein d'espoir.  
  
« On a une semaine de pause après l'Espagne, non ? » demanda Liam, fronçant ses sourcils.  
  
« Ouais. » Louis posa son verre, abandonnant l'idée de finir ce champagne brut. « Quelle œuvre de charité est-ce ? »  
  
« On collecte de l'argent pour sensibiliser les gens à propos des problèmes d'harcèlement que la plupart des écoles au Royaume-Uni rencontre. C'est une campagne contre l'harcèlement dans les écoles. »  
  
Louis n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi leur management déclinerait la demande qu'Escapade supporte ce projet. « On aimerait absolument aider avec ça, » dit-il. C'était une bonne cause, ça améliorerait leur image. Ils utiliseraient leur influence pour quelque chose de bien – Louis en avait vraiment envie. « On en touchera un mot. »  
  
L'homme leur fit un grand sourire, tendant une main vers Louis. « Merci les gars. » Il attrapa la main de Liam après, la serrant avec effusion.  
  
« Ah, regardez ça, » entendit ensuite Louis dire une voix derrière eux, juste au moment où Zayn revint du bar, les rejoignant. Zayn sourit poliment, alors Louis se tourna pour faire face à Nick Grimshaw. « Mes amis d'Escapade sont aussi venus. »  
  
Louis lui lança un regard blasé, puis il remarqua la personne l'accompagnant et –   
  
Son cœur loupa un battement, deux puis trois. Il ne recommença pas à battre.  
  
Les boucles avaient disparu. Ou, eh bien – un désordre ondulé, se souvint Louis de ce qu'il avait pensé plus tôt. Les joues rondes avaient également disparu, remplacées par de douces pommettes. Des fossettes se creusaient toujours dans ses joues, un sourire un peu bancal, une bouche trop grande pour ce visage et des lèvres roses et pleines.  
  
Ses yeux verts étaient toujours aussi vifs, semblant amicaux et clairs. Le cœur de Louis se remit en marche, battant plus fort et plus vite que jamais.  
  
« Voici Harry, » résonna à nouveau la voix de Nick, franchissant le sifflement dans les oreilles de Louis.  
  
« Salut, » dit Harry – et qu'est-ce que c'était cette voix ? Sombre et rauque, tellement plus profonde qu'elle ne l'était avant. Du papier de verre sur du velours, pensa Louis, chaque fibre de son corps attiré par le garçon devant lui. Harry tendit sa main et serra celle de Zayn, attrapant celle de Louis tout aussi nonchalamment avant de passer à Liam. « Ravi de vous rencontrer. »  
  
Il ne – Louis le fixa, il fixa  _Harry_. C'était Harry juste devant lui. Le garçon avec qui Louis avait eu son premier baiser, le garçon qui avait littéralement dépucelé Louis, la seule personne à qui Louis avait déjà dit « Je t'aime. » Et il ne reconnaissait pas Louis.  
  
« Harry va jouer ce soir, » annonça Nick. « Vous allez être époustouflés, il a quelques chansons vraiment géniales. »  
  
Harry rougit, baissant sa tête et la secouant. Sa lèvre inférieure était brillante, rose et humide à force d'avoir été mordue à maintes reprises, ses cils renvoyant de longues ombres sur ses joues.  
  
Louis ne pouvait pas cesser de le fixer.  
  
« Tu parles au groupe le plus populaire au monde là, » rappela Harry à Nick, levant son regard vers lui. « J'pense pas qu'ils soient époustouflés aussi facilement. »  
  
Louis observa la main de Nick venir se poser sur la hanche de Harry et le tirer un tout petit peu plus près de lui – Harry se laissa facilement faire.  
  
« Il est modeste, » dit Nick avec un sourire en coin.  
  
« J'suis impatient de t'entendre jouer, » dit Liam à Harry et Louis n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que son sourire était chaleureux.  
  
« Merci, » dit doucement Harry, ne faisant absolument pas attention à Louis. Il devait sentir Louis en train de le fixer si fortement – c'était  _obligé_. « Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi, venant de vous. » Son sourire ne faiblit pas. « Vous chansons sont vraiment super. »  
  
« T'écris tes propres chansons ? » voulut savoir Zayn.  
  
« Auteur-compositeur, oui, » répondit Harry. Il croisa ses bras derrière son dos, ressemblant à un enfant. Louis voulait tendre son bras vers lui et le toucher. Il devait s'assurer que Harry était réel. « J'écris depuis des années. »  
  
« Jeune talent, » commenta Liam.  
  
« On dirait un grand-père en train de parler, » lui dit Zayn, rigolant et poussant du coude Louis pour qu'il se joigne à lui en taquinant également Liam.  
  
Louis n'arrivait plus à bouger.  
  
« Hé, Haz. Tu dois te préparer à monter sur scène maintenant. »  
  
Le cœur de Louis cessa de battre pour la seconde fois lorsqu'il tourna son visage, forçant ses yeux à lâcher le visage de Harry et à regarder Niall. Il s'arrêta à côté de Harry et ça lui prit une seconde – Louis put voir le moment exact où il le reconnut.  
  
« Merde, » dit Niall à haute voix.  
  
« Lou, ce n'est pas – »  
  
Louis se tourna vers Liam avec un regard noir, le faisant immédiatement taire. Il remarqua le regard curieux de Harry sur lui, Nick semblant un petit peu perplexe quand Niall se rapprocha pour tapoter l'épaule de Louis.  
  
« Louis, » dit-il, son ton aussi gentil et insouciant qu'avant. « Putain, ça fait un moment. J'pensais pas qu'on te verrait ici. »  
  
« Ouais, » répondit maladroitement Louis. « Le monde est petit. »  
  
Le regard de Niall vacilla plusieurs fois vers Harry.  
  
« Comment tu vas, Niall ? » demanda doucement Louis. Comment vous allez tous les deux, pensa-t-il mais il n'osa pas le dire.  
  
« Bien, mec, » répondit nerveusement Niall. « J'suppose que j'ai pas besoin de te le demander, hein ? T'as carrément bien réussi, non ? »  
  
Louis jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui les regardait calmement. Liam s'était rapproché un peu de Louis, ainsi il pouvait sentir sa chaleur à ses côtés. Zayn était devenu très silencieux.  
  
« Je – » La voix de Louis craqua. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment répondre. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le faire sans donner l'impression d'être le plus gros connard sur Terre.  
  
Pourquoi Harry ne le  _regardait_ -il pas ? Pourquoi ne  _disait_ -il pas quelque chose ?  
  
« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Nick lors du silence qui suivit, et Louis n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant pour son indiscrétion.   
  
« On a été à l'école ensemble, » expliqua Niall, son regard se promenant une fois de plus entre Harry et Louis. « Bref, Harry, » dit-il ensuite. « Sur scène ? »  
  
« Bien sûr, » répondit Harry. Il sourit à nouveau, son visage très ouvert et calme. « Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »  
  
« Toi aussi, » dit Liam d'un air absent.  
  
Zayn ne dit rien.  
  
Harry détourna son regard vers Nick, serrant brièvement sa taille avant de suivre Niall vers la scène.  
  
Louis les fixa s'éloigner, essayant de ne pas perdre de vue Harry dans la foule. Quand ce fut finalement le cas, il n'était pas sûr que son cœur soit toujours en train de battre, ou que son sang coule toujours dans ses veines. Il avait froid partout, se sentait engourdi et figé sur place.  
  
« Hé, Lou, » dit doucement Zayn, secouant doucement son épaule.  
  
Louis cligna des yeux, sortant de sa stupeur pour découvrir que Liam et Zayn se tenaient très près de lui. Nick était parti et personne d'autre ne semblait leur prêter de l'attention.  
  
« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Liam.  
  
« Putain, » souffla Louis. Sa gorge était sèche.  
  
« Tu ne savais pas qu'il était dans le management ? » voulut savoir Zayn.  
  
Louis secoua sa tête. « Non, je l'ignorais. »  
  
« Pas besoin de paniquer, Louis, » le rassura Liam. « Il a fait son chemin, non ? Et si ce mec est bon, il ira très loin. »  
  
« C'était quand même assez gênant, » commenta Zayn. « Mais il ne semblait pas furieux. Juste aussi surpris par la situation que toi. »  
  
Harry, pensa Louis, le sifflement dans sa tête noyant tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire, parce que – Harry, Harry, Harry,  _Harry_. Il avait regardé Louis avec un sourire poli, avait serré sa main comme un étranger. Il avait parlé à Liam et Zayn, il s'était laissé aller dans le contact de Nick Grimshaw, tout en souriant comme s'il ne connaissait pas Louis.  
  
Il n'y avait aucun foutu moyen que Harry ne l'ait pas reconnu.  
  
« Bonsoir, chers amis ! » La voix de Nick l'arracha soudainement de ses pensées aveugles. Louis leva ses yeux pour le voir sur scène, un micro dans une main et un verre de champagne dans l'autre. « Je suis très heureux de tous vous accueillir à notre soirée de bienfaisance. »  
  
Il se mit à parler de l'événement et Louis le fixa, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir dans sa tête, encore et encore, la façon dont la main de Nick était venue se poser sur la hanche de Harry. Son estomac finit par être fermement noué.  
  
« Bref, puisque ces petits événements sont toujours un peu plus agréables avec de la musique, j'aimerais vous présenter mon ami Harry. Il est encore très jeune et est arrivé à Londres seulement cette année. » Nick se tourna vers le fond de la scène. « Il a préparé quelques chansons sympa pour vous. Faites du bruit pour Harry Styles. »  
  
La foule applaudit poliment pendant que Louis regardait Harry entrer sur scène. Nick posa une main sur son épaule avant de partir et Harry ajusta le micro, laissant son regard parcourir la foule.  
  
« Bonsoir, je suis Harry, » dit-il, sa voix basse. « Merci pour votre accueil. J'espère que vous apprécierez mes chansons. La première s'appelle Song. »  
  
Appeler sa chanson Song, Louis étouffa un rire jaune. C'était quelque chose que seul Harry Styles pouvait faire. Quel foutu tocard. Louis avait envie de pleurer, parce qu'il connaissait toujours ces petites choses – connaissait toujours tellement de chose sur Harry.  
  
Harry commença à jouer de la guitare et lorsqu'il chanta, la pièce devint silencieuse, tout le monde se tournant vers la scène.  
  
« Putain, » siffla Liam à côté de Louis. « Il est bon. »  
  
_To you, not so far in the future, (A ton avis, pas très loin dans l'avenir,)  
Where will we cross paths? (Où allons-nous nous croiser ?)  
It's not that I'm turning my back to you, (Ce n'est pas que je te tourne le dos)  
I'm waiting here (J'attends ici)  
Just as I am, as the unchanging skies (Comme je suis, comme les cieux immuables)_  
  
Le souffle de Louis se coupa pendant un moment, chaque cellule de son corps concentrée sur le garçon sur scène. Sa voix était profonde et puissante, transportant tellement d'émotions que Louis ne savait pas laquelle saisir en premier. C'étaient des émotions douces et calmes, laissant un picotement dans la poitrine de Louis.  
  
Cette chanson n'était pas triste et pourtant, Louis ne pouvait pas trouver une façon de décrire son atmosphère. Les paroles étaient énigmatiques. La prochaine le fut moins, racontant l'histoire d'une jeune  _fille_  courageuse réussissant à réparer son cœur brisé et se retrouver. Louis n'était pas bien sûr, puisque les paroles n'en disaient pas trop. Mais ça ne semblait pas être l'histoire d'un garçon.  
  
« J'ai écrit la prochaine chanson pour un ami, » annonça ensuite Harry, souriant légèrement. « Je pense qu'on connait tous ce sentiment de pouvoir s'appuyer sur un ami en sachant qu'il sera à nos côtés, peu importe ce qu'il arrive. Elle s'appelle Process. »  
  
« Il les a écrit ? » demanda Zayn entre ces deux chansons. « C'est foutrement poétique. »  
  
Ça l'était, pensa Louis, complètement sous le charme de Harry. Il n'arriva pas à répondre, il n'arrivait même pas à se résoudre de détacher ses yeux de Harry. Il semblait être totalement à sa place là où il était.  
  
_By being hurt, and tripping over your feet (En étant blessé, et en trébuchant sur tes pieds)  
by letting your tears fall freely, (en laissant les larmes couler librement,)  
you can grow up (tu peux grandir)  
Right beside you, there's someone to dry your tears (A tes côtés, il y a quelqu'un pour sécher tes larmes)  
you're not alone (tu n'es pas seul)  
From here, let's get going (A partir de là, allons-y)_  
  
Ces chansons étaient à propos d'amitié, de la poursuite de rêves, de grandir et de la beauté de la vie et de l'amour. Elles racontaient l'histoire d'un garçon qui trouvait son chemin et appréciait chaque jour de sa vie, qui la vivait au maximum.   
  
Louis déglutit difficilement. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Louis dans les chansons de Harry.  
  
Aucune.  
  
+++  
  
Harry releva sa tête, fixant son reflet dans le miroir, sa peau pâle et ses pupilles dilatées. Ses cheveux bouclaient sur ses tempes, humides de l'eau qu'il s'était aspergé sur le visage quelques minutes auparavant. Il prit une profonde respiration, fermant ses yeux et attrapant à l'aveugle quelques mouchoirs. Il essuya son visage et ses mains, prêt à sortir.  
  
Ça avait été dur. Rien dans sa vie n'avait déjà été aussi dur que faire semblant de ne pas reconnaître Louis, de retenir la douleur et la colère et d'agir comme s'il était juste un autre visage dont Harry faisait la connaissance grâce à Nick.  
  
Louis l'avait regardé comme s'il avait vu la mort, le fixant avec des yeux écarquillés et incrédule.  
  
Ouais, pensa amèrement Harry, il n'avait probablement jamais pensé qu'il rencontrerait Harry à un événement comme celui-ci – encore moins voir Harry tout seul sur une scène. Il devait foutrement y réfléchir à nouveau, alors. Harry avait réussi et il l'avait fait sans Louis.  
  
Ça avait été la première fois dans sa vie qu'il était monté sur une scène sans une seule once de peur dans son corps. Harry avait été tellement déterminé à prouver à Louis que sa présence ne l'affectait pas du tout, qu'il avait complètement oublié d'être nerveux.  
  
Il avait seulement eu envie de montrer à quel point il était devenu  _bon_ , à quel point il était bon  _sans_ Louis.  
  
Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se figea quand il vit Louis entrer dans les toilettes. Il avait ses mains dans ses poches et son visage était beaucoup plus calme que tout à l'heure. Il était beau dans ce jeans foncé et ces chaussures élégantes, un tee-shirt blanc sous son blazer.  
  
Il semblait sortir tout droit d'un magazine. Ça mit soudainement Harry en colère.  
  
« Hi, » dit doucement Louis.  
  
Et comment osait-il ? Harry grinça des dents, se retournant pour jeter les papiers usés. Comment Louis osait-il le saluait comme ça, de toutes les salutations qu'il aurait pu choisir ?  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Louis ? » demanda Harry, essayant de stabiliser son voix. Il lui refit face en haussant un sourcil.  
  
« J'veux juste te parler pendant une seconde, » répondit Louis. Il avait l'air timide, renfermé et peu sûr de lui.  
  
« J'pense pas avoir grand-chose à te dire, en fait, » fit remarquer Harry, croisant ses bras sur son torse.  
  
« Vraiment ? » demanda doucement Louis, s'approchant de lui. « J'pense qu'il y a beaucoup à dire. »  
  
« Je peux te le résumer très rapidement si tu veux, » proposa Harry. Il remarqua le choc dans les yeux de Louis, brièvement, avant qu'il ne reprenne cette expression calme qu'il avait dû apprendre à avoir. Bien, pensa Harry. « Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et que tu voulais être dans un groupe avec moi. T'as décidé que non, tu n'étais pas amoureux et tu m'as entubé pour un nouveau et meilleur groupe. J'ai continué mon chemin sans toi. Fin de l'histoire. »  
  
Louis appuya sa hanche contre l'un des lavabos. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas tout. Tu dois savoir – »  
  
« J'ai rien besoin de savoir, » le coupa Harry. « Je pense que je  _sais_  tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. »  
  
« Harry, » dit Louis, appuyant sur le prénom avec impatience. « Ecoute. »  
  
« J'ai pas envie de t'écouter. » Harry regarda Louis d'haut en bas. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne te connais même pas. »  
  
« Je suis toujours le même – »  
  
« Moi non. » Les mots transpercèrent ceux de Louis, résonnant durement contre le carrelage. « Je ne suis plus le même garçon, Louis. Je ne suis plus ce garçon qui ne pouvait pas vivre sans toi, et qui avait peur d'un monde sans toi à ses côtés. J'ai cessé d'être ce garçon, et je suis plutôt heureux de comment est ma vie à présent. Sans toi. Tu ne me manques pas. »  
  
Louis le fixa pendant un long moment. « Tu ne veux pas une explication ? »  
  
« Non. » Harry secoua sa tête. « Je n'en ai pas eu besoin à l'époque et je n'en ai pas besoin maintenant. T'as décidé que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi, ou ta carrière. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à expliquer ? » Harry essaya de se retenir, de ne pas dire toutes les choses qu'il voulait dire à Louis depuis qu'il était parti. Chacune de ces choses était blessante et Harry voulait être au dessus de la douleur. Il voulait juste oublier tout ça.  
  
Louis hocha brièvement de la tête et le silence s'installa entre eux. Harry pouvait entendre de l'eau couler quelque part derrière les murs.  
  
« Je suis désolé, Haz, » dit ensuite Louis, tellement doucement que Harry put à peine l'entendre.  
  
Et pourtant, ce fut tout ce que Harry  _put_  entendre, prenant le contrôle de son esprit et envoyant un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière à cet instant. « Tu sais quoi ? » demanda-t-il, ne reconnaissant presque pas sa propre voix. Elle était descendue à un ton glacial.  
  
Louis ne sembla pas soupçonner quoi que ce soit alors qu'il regardait Harry avec des yeux plein d'espoir.  
  
« Vas te faire foutre, » siffla Harry. « Allez-vous faire foutre, toi et tes excuses. Tu n'as même pas le droit de te sentir désolé, ou de ressentir quoi que ce soit par rapport à moi. Tu m'as baisé de toutes les façons possibles et t'as jamais pris une seule fois la peine de t'excuser. T'as jamais pris la peine de penser à moi quand t'as fait ton choix. T'aurais pu tout aussi bien partir pour baiser un autre mec derrière mon dos. Ça n'aurait pas été bien différent. »  
  
Louis hoqueta, ouvrant sa bouche pour parler.  
  
« Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça ? Ouais, détrompe-toi, Louis. » Harry laissa échapper un rire jaune. « T'as eu aucun problème à te débarrasser de moi comme tu te débarrasserais d'un animal de compagnie encombrant. T'as trouvé quelque chose de mieux, et puis voilà. Et tu l'as fait derrière mon dos – je ne sais pas comment t'appelles ça, autrement que de la trahison. »  
  
« C'était une chance, » protesta Louis. « Je ne pouvais pas refuser. »  
  
Peut-être que Louis n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit qu'il était toujours le même que trois ans auparavant. Harry avait pensé que Louis était passé à autre chose de sa propre façon, mais apparemment, il ne comprenait toujours pas plus qu'à l'époque.  
  
Comme si c'était à propos de sa foutue carrière.  
  
« Je ne te dis pas que tu devais refuser. » Harry secoua sa tête, passant une main sur son visage. « Je te parle des promesses que tu m'as fait auxquelles tu n'as même pas pensé avant de les briser. Est-ce qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune autre solution dans ta tête que le faire derrière mon dos ? Est-ce que t'avais autant peu confiance en moi ? » Il n'attendit même pas la réponse de Louis, parce que Harry savait, il connaissait les réponses à chaque question qu'il s'était posé au sujet de Louis. « Non, tu ne me faisais absolument pas confiance, putain. Tu m'as juste entubé – et Niall aussi, tous les deux – parce qu'on n'était pas assez bien pour toi. »  
  
Louis le fixa, l'expression calme et professionnelle ayant disparu. Mieux, pensa Harry. Ça allait de mieux en mieux.  
  
« Si t'as écouté l'un des chansons que j'ai – »  
  
« Tu peux te les mettre là où je pense, Louis, » lui dit Harry sèchement. « Tes chansons qui parlent de putain de neige, de foutus regrets et de premiers amours qui finissent mal ? C'est de ta faute si ça s'est mal fini. T'es le seul à blâmer pour ça. Je ne veux pas les entendre. » Grognant avec désapprobation, Harry lança un regard froid à Louis et le vit se refermer encore plus sous son regard. « Quel putain d'hypocrite t'es. T'as décidé de partir et t'as décidé que tu ne m'aimais pas. Arrête de pleurnicher à ce sujet. C'est pathétique. »  
  
Le visage de Louis perdit toutes ses couleurs et Harry savait qu'il devrait arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas, cependant, il ne pouvait empêcher les mots de sortir.  
  
« T'as pas écrit ces chansons pour moi, » fit remarquer Harry. « Tu les écris pour toi-même, parce que t'as pitié de toi-même. Tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire foutre pour ça aussi. T'as absolument aucun raison d'avoir pitié de toi. T'as pris cette décision pour toi-même, parce que tu pensais que tu ne pourrais pas avoir les deux. Eh bien, Louis, t'as fait ton choix, alors tourne la page. »  
  
Louis baissa ses yeux, apparemment choqué au point de tomber dans le silence complet. Ses cils projetaient de longues ombres sur son visage, et pendant un instant Harry ressentit l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il semblait tellement petit, tellement vulnérable et perdu.  
  
Ce n'est pas ton Louis, se rappela Harry, refermant ses mains en des poings. Il ne connaissait pas le garçon devant lui.  
  
Harry devait mettre fin à ça, il devait faire une coupure nette pour les libérer tous les deux de ce passé. Il ne voulait plus jamais se souvenir de cette douleur. Il voulait enfin la ranger dans un coin de son cœur et ne plus jamais devoir ouvrir cette partie.  
  
« Je l'ai fait effacer, » déclara-t-il, cassant le silence dans la pièce.  
  
Louis leva son regard, la confusion se lisant dans ses yeux.  
  
Harry tapota son biceps gauche avec un doigt. « Le tatouage. Je l'ai fait effacer. »  
  
La bouche de Louis s'ouvrit et il resta bouche bée devant Harry. Sa main vint automatiquement s'enrouler autour de son propre bras, où Harry savait que le Oops! était caché sous la manche de son blazer.  
  
C'était un mensonge, mais voir la douleur dans les yeux de Louis donna à Harry un sentiment de satisfaction bizarre.  
  
« Tu m'as rayé de ta vie si facilement, Louis, » murmura Harry. « Je t'ai complètement rayé de la mienne. »  
  
Louis semblait être sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais à la place il baissa à nouveau sa tête, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans son bras.  
  
« Je te le dis une fois, alors tu ferais mieux d'écouter. » Prenant une profonde respiration, Harry se redressa. « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. J'ai fait tout ce chemin sans toi, et je vais aller encore plus loin. Ne t'avise foutrement pas d'intervenir d'une quelconque façon. Je ne veux plus  _jamais_  entendre parler de toi ni même te voir. »  
  
La bouche de Louis forma une fine ligne, Harry pouvait le voir serrer sa mâchoire, mais il hocha quand même fermement de la tête.  
  
Sans un autre mot ou regard pour lui, Harry passa à côté de Louis, le laissant derrière lui.  
  
+++  
  
« Louis ? »  
  
Il releva sa tête, détournant son regard du mur de la cabine de toilettes vers la porte. Il entendit des pas s'approcher, un léger coup fut donné sur la porte.  
  
« T'es là-dedans ? »  
  
Fermant ses yeux, Louis ignora la voix. Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir à qui elle appartenait – un de leur garde du corps, mais lequel ?  
  
« Louis ? » demanda à nouveau l'homme. « Tu vas bien ? »  
  
Quelle question. Rien n'allait. Louis venait de vivre la pire scène de toute sa vie, son cœur avait été arraché de sa poitrine et piétiné jusqu'à ce que chaque fibre devienne douloureuse. Harry avait craché au visage de Louis tout ce qu'il avait toujours regretté dans sa vie, il avait ré-ouvert chaque blessure du passé, lui rappelant quel pourriture il était vraiment. Il l'avait poussé à terre sans aucune pitié.  
  
Non, bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas bien.  
  
Louis enfouit son visage dans ses mains, grognant. Ça s'était passé complètement différemment de ce à quoi il s'était attendu.  
  
Harry avait bien fait passer le message à Louis en faisant semblant de ne pas le reconnaître – il avait compris que Harry était passé à autre chose, qu'il avait tourné la page. Louis l'avait également fait. Ou alors il l'avait pensé. Voir Harry sur scène, chantant des chansons à propos d'une vie qui n'impliquait pas Louis, possédant la scène tout seul – Louis l'avait saisi à cet instant.   
  
Harry se portrait bien, Harry y était arrive tout seul.  _Sans_  Louis.  
  
Il avait pensé que ça signifiait qu'ils pourraient se faire face, enterrer ce passé et aller de l'avant. Il en avait été tellement sûr, le sentiment d'enfin réussir à mettre cette mauvaise conscience de côté, l'ayant clamé et donné confiance.  
  
A la place, Harry avait ouvert chaque plaie béante et avait fait ressortir chaque peur et regret de Louis. Il s'était assuré que ça ferait mal, que ça blesserait Louis autant qu'il l'avait été. Louis mordit sa lèvre, essayant de retenir ses larmes.  
  
Il ne pleurerait foutrement pas.  
  
« Louis ? » demanda à nouveau l'homme et il rappela à Louis qu'il n'était pas seul. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as mal quelque part ? »  
  
Putain de douleur, en effet, pensa Louis. C'était tellement douloureux qu'il n'arrivait même pas à bouger. Sa tête tapait et son estomac était noué, le rendant malade. Ses poumons étaient douloureux, sa respiration difficile et son cœur semblait comprimé, chaque battement déchirant.  
  
Harry avait vu juste. Chaque mot qu'il avait dit était  _vrai_  – et Louis l'avait su depuis le jour où il était parti, il l'avait toujours su, mais il n'avait jamais eu les couilles de se l'avouer.  
  
Il était la pire personne au monde, il avait bousillé et foutu en l'air la seule chose dont il avait été certain dans sa vie. A la place de chérir correctement leur relation, il y avait renoncé, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quel point ça avait été spécial entre eux.  
  
_Tu ne me manques pas._  
  
Louis fixa le sol carrelé, se sentant complètement vidé. Pas une seule chose à propos d'eux ne manquait à Harry, il ne repensait à cette époque et la façon dont ils allaient si bien ensemble ne lui manquait pas, ni la façon dont ils avaient l'habitue de chuchoter dans le noir, ou ce qu'il avait vécu et ce qu'ils s'étaient seulement dit l'un à l'autre.  
  
Rien de ce passé ne manquait à Harry, il regardait probablement en arrière avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas ? Louis avait tout foutu en l'air, il avait privé Harry de toute la signification que ça aurait pu avoir pour lui.  
  
Les coups sur la porte devinrent de plus en plus forts, quelqu'un répétant encore et encore son prénom. Louis regarda fixement devant lui, la porte se faisant marteler. Il cligna lentement ses yeux, pliant ses doigts contre ses cuisses avant de se lever et d'ouvrir la porte.  
  
« Louis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
  
Il fixa l'homme devant lui. Daniel, pensa Louis, son visage lui revenant. Bien, son prénom était Daniel et il avait rejoint leur équipe de sécurité quelques semaines auparavant. Pauvre type – il était le nouveau et devait faire le boulot un samedi soir. Il préférerait certainement être chez lui avec sa femme et son fils. Le fils de Daniel avait eu trois cette année, se souvint Louis.  
  
« Louis ? » demanda Daniel. « Est-ce que ça va ? »  
  
« Non, » dit-il d'un air absent.  
  
« Je vais te ramener, alors, » proposa Daniel sans poser plus de questions, le conduisant vers la porte. « Essaie de ne pas le montrer, ouais ? Agis de façon normale. »  
  
Normal, pensa Louis, suivant Daniel avec ses pieds engourdis. Il ne voyait même pas où il allait, le regard fixé au sol. Rien n'était plus  _normal_  – comment était-il supposé revenir à sa vie normale ?  
  
D'une certaine manière, il avait toujours cru que s'il revoyait Harry, les choses se résoudraient miraculeusement. Dans un coin de sa tête il avait toujours su que ce ne serait pas le cas, mais il s'était rassuré en se disant qu'il pourrait se faire pardonner par Harry s'il en avait juste l'occasion.  
  
Il n'y était pas arrivé.  
  
Louis releva sa tête quand il se retrouva soudainement à l'extérieur. Une voiture se gara devant lui et Daniel lui ouvrit la porte. Ils étaient dans une petite rue, le sol était humide et l'air était frais. Louis glissa à l'intérieur de la voiture, se recroquevillant sur la banquette arrière.  
  
Il serait oblige de vivre comme ça pour toujours – il n'arriverait pas à se convaincre de se reprendre cette fois-ci. Harry lui avait tout déballé, chaque chose, chaque nuance de comment Louis avait ruiné ce qu'ils avaient partagé.   
  
Harry le détestait – non, il le  _méprisait_ , ce qui était encore pire que la haine ne pourrait jamais l'être. Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais, ou ne lui donnerait jamais une autre chance de se faire pardonner ce qu'il lui avait fait.  
  
Il caressa son tatouage avec son pouce, pensant à l'expression sur le visage de Harry quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait fait effacer le sien. Même s'il n'avait pas revu Harry depuis trois ans, l'ayant seulement vu dans des rêves et ses souvenirs, Louis s'était toujours senti connecté à lui par ce tatouage. Savoir que cette connexion avait disparu était comme perdre à nouveau Harry.  
  
Seulement, cette fois, ça fit mal beaucoup plus profondément que la première fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous y voilà ! Et désolé pour la traduction plus qu'approximative des paroles des chansons - c'est surtout pour vous donner une idée de ce qui est dit)


	7. Septième étape : La provocation.

« Tu devrais reconsidérer l'idée d'être une popstar, » fit remarquer Ed, faisant un geste vers le torse de Harry. « Tu ferais un bon mannequin, mec. »  
  
Harry rigola. « J'pense que ça ira. Mais merci. »  
  
Niall passa un doigt sur le tee-shirt gris classe. Il avait un col décolleté, exposant les clavicules de Harry, et le tissu léger retombait sur ses hanches. Les manches finissaient juste au dessus de ses coudes et une tombait constamment de son épaule. Perrie avait verni ses ongles en noir, insistant sur le fait que c'était un détail important, que le look ne pouvait pas fonctionner sans et que les gens le remarqueraient, sinon.   
  
« Ça va bien avec le bandeau, en fait, » fit remarquer Niall.  
  
« C'est l'idée derrière tout ça, » lui dit Harry, touchant le bandeau retenant ses cheveux en arrière. Il était fait de la même matière que le haut, lacé à un autre qui avait de minuscules têtes de mort comme motif.  
  
Ils se retournèrent tous lorsque Perrie les rejoignit. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux brillaient et son sourire était tellement grand, fendant son visage en deux.  
  
« Tu t'en es tellement bien sorti, Haz, » roucoula-t-elle, venant le prendre dans ses bras. « Merci beaucoup. »  
  
Harry enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, la tenant tout contre lui. « N'importe quoi pour toi, chérie. »  
  
Elle soupira de contentement, se reculant pour se tourner vers Niall et Ed. « Merci beaucoup d'être venus les gars, » dit-elle avant de les prendre également dans ses bras. « Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous ayez pu venir. »  
  
C'était son premier défilé en solo et elle l'avait préparé pendant des mois. Harry était en partie heureux que ce soit terminé et en partie apeuré par ce qui viendrait ensuite. Quand Perrie lui avait demandé quelques semaines auparavant d'être le mannequin pour sa tenue finale, Harry n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait à faire autre chose que monter et marcher sur scène pendant quelques minutes. Sinon, il y aurait plus réfléchi avant de dire oui.  
  
Entre les concerts que Niall avait prévu pour lui, les festivals où il avait joué et les rencontres avec de vrais labels de musique, Harry n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'aider Perrie à préparer cette journée.  
  
C'était un soulagement que tout se soit bien passé.  
  
En plus de cela, Harry avait été trop occupé pour même penser une seule fois à Louis – du moins pendant la journée. Il avait toujours souhaité avoir l'opportunité de lui dire toutes les choses qu'il n'avait pas pu trois ans auparavant. Cependant, maintenant que tout avait été dit, Harry ne ressentait pas la satisfaction à laquelle il s'était attendu.  
  
Tourner la page, il avait voulu tourner la page. A la place, lorsqu'il fermait les yeux chaque soir depuis, il voyait la douleur dans les yeux de Louis, sa petite silhouette perdue dans ces toilettes froides, tout recroquevillé sur lui-même. Bien que Harry savait que Louis le méritait, qu'il méritait chaque mot, il ne supportait pas de voir les gens souffrir. Même les personnes qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur.  
  
Harry n'avait jamais bon pour les confrontations. Lorsqu'il était encore au lycée, Louis s'était imposé à sa place et lorsque Louis fut parti, Harry les avait simplement évitées la plupart du temps. A chaque fois qu'il entrait en conflit avec quelqu'un d'autre, Harry s'était senti mal jusqu'à ce que ça ait pu être résolu.  
  
Il n'y aurait pas d'occasion de résoudre les choses avec Louis. Il n'y avait rien à résoudre.  
  
« La Terre à Harry, » dit fortement Niall, le secouant doucement. « T'es avec nous ? »  
  
Harry cligna des yeux, son regard passant de Niall à Perrie. « Désolé. Oui, bien sûr. »  
  
« J'dois rester un peu plus longtemps pour aider à tout ranger. » Perrie fit un geste derrière elle.  
  
« On peut aider avec quelque chose ? » demanda immédiatement Ed.  
  
Elle lui sourit, secouant sa tête. « Je ne pense pas, non. »  
  
Harry tira sur le tee-shirt qu'il portait toujours. « Où est-ce que je peux me changer ? »  
  
Délicatement, Perrie posa une main par-dessus la sienne. « Laisse-le. C'est pour toi. »  
  
« Mais – »  
  
« Je veux que tu le gardes. Je l'ai fait en pensant à toi après tout. » Elle tapota doucement sa main. « Je ramènerai ton autre haut à la maison tout à l'heure. »  
  
Harry sourit, prenant sa main dans la sienne pendant un moment. « Merci. »  
  
« Vous rentrez chez vous ? » demanda Perrie, jetant un coup d'œil à Ed et Niall.  
  
« J'pensais qu'on pourrait passer par Tesco sur le chemin, » suggéra Harry. Il se retourna vers Niall, quand ils commencèrent à marcher. « Appelle Babs pour qu'elle nous rejoigne, et je ferai le dîner. Pour fêter ça. »  
  
Perrie sourit largement. « J'aimerais beaucoup ! »  
  
« D'accord, alors tu finis ici et tu nous rejoins à la maison ? »  
  
« Ça marche, » acquiesça Perrie, serrant le bras de Harry. « Fais quelque chose d'épicé. Tu sais que j'adore la nourriture épicée. »  
  
Harry embrassa sa tempe et soupira. « A tout à l'heure. »  
  
+++  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » demanda Harry, plusieurs heures plus tard, assis à la table de leur cuisine et les mains croisés sur son ventre. Niall était assis en face de lui et il n'arrivait apparemment pas à s'arrêter de rigoler. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »  
  
Niall essaya de reprendre sa respiration, essuyant ses yeux. « Juste, » réussit-il à dire puis il posa son verre sur la table. « T'es tellement stupide, Harry. »  
  
« Héééé, » geignit Harry. « Je ne le suis pas. »  
  
Perrie secoua sa tête, lui lançant un regard douteux. « Tu crois qu'il veut  _juste être amis_  avec toi ? »  
  
Harry haussa ses épaules, fronçant un peu ses sourcils. « Eh bien, il ne me fait pas vraiment d'avance, hein ? »  
  
« Peut-être qu'il est temps que tu te le fasses, » suggéra Barbara.  
  
« T'es tellement bête, Haz, » lui dit Niall, remplissant son verre avec plus de rhum et ce qui semblait seulement être une goutte de Coca-Cola. « Evidemment qu'il veut être plus qu'amis avec toi. »  
  
Harry se tourna désespérément vers Ed pour trouver de l'aide, faisant la moue. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait pas mal lu les signes de Nick. A chaque fois qu'ils réussissaient à se voir – ce qui n'arrivait pas très souvent, puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux occupés – Nick ne donnait aucune indication qu'il voulait plus que quelques sorties de temps en temps. Les baisers occasionnels semblaient faire partie du fait d'être casuel, Harry avait fini par le comprendre et faire avec.   
  
Ed sourit légèrement, tapotant la cuisse de Harry. « Avant que tu commences à te demandes ce qu'il veut exactement, tu devrais probablement réfléchir à ce que toi, tu veux. »  
  
Perrie soupira, posant son menton dans ses mains. « Voici un homme sage, Harry. »  
  
Harry roula ses yeux. « Je sais ce que je veux. »  
  
« Si 'coucher avec Nick Grimshaw' est au sommet de cette liste, le problème est réglé, mec, » souligna Niall. « J'pensais que t'étais au clair avec ce sujet. »  
  
Perrie pinça les côtes de Harry. « Idem. T'es bizarre depuis ce truc de la BBC. »  
  
Niall rigola jaune, finissant à une fois encore son verre. « C'est l'effet que Louis lui fait toujours. »  
  
Harry se figea, fixant Niall, et il fallut seulement une seconde pour que Niall le regarde également, semblant surpris. Il regarda Ed puis Perrie, mordant sa lèvre.  
  
« Putain, Haz, » commença Niall, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise avec un regard plein d'excuse.  
  
« Perrie est au courant de toute façon, » dit Harry, se sentant bizarre calme. Il sentit tous les autres le fixer.  
  
« Pour toi et Louis Tomlinson ? » demanda Ed, ne semblant pas trop dérouté.  
  
Harry se tourna vers lui, confus. « Comment... ? »  
  
« Niall m'a dit que vous étiez ensemble avant, » dit Ed. « Il y a des mois, quand il était bourré. »  
  
Harry se tourna vers Niall, haussa n sourcil et lui lançant un regard blasé.  
  
« Il le l'a dit, aussi, » informa Barbara, semblant coupable. « Pour la défense de Niall, il n'était pas ivre lorsqu'il me l'a dit. »  
  
« Donc, vous saviez pendant tout ce temps ? »Le regard de Harry passa à tour de rôle entre Barbara et Ed, se sentant un peu perdu.  
  
« Ouais, » répondit maladroitement Ed. Il haussa ensuite ses épaules. « Ça ne fait pas de différence, cependant. C'était ton copain quelques années en arrière. Tu n'as plus rien à voir avec lui, non ? »  
  
Baissant sa tête, Harry hocha de la tête. « Il est de toute évidence passé dans une ligue différente. »  
  
Perrie tendit une main pour toucher le coude Harry. « Alors tu l'as vu au truc de la BBC ? »  
  
Jetant un coup d'œil à Niall, Harry remua sur sa chaise. « Brièvement. »  
  
Niall grogna. « Vous auriez dû le voir. J'avais un siège au premier rang pendant le petit numéro de Harry. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Perrie.  
  
Harry remarqua Barbara lui faire un petit sourire, lui faisant savoir qu'elle avait déjà entendu l'histoire, quand Niall continua. « Il a été vers eux – genre, Escapade, évidemment – et a fait comme s'il n'en avait jamais rencontré un seul avant. En serrant poliment leurs mains, étant tout faussement timide par rapport à leur talent. Louis avait l'air de s'être fait faucher par un train. J'me suis presque senti désolé pour lui. »  
  
Perrie hoqueta, fixant Harry. « T'es simplement fait semblant de ne pas le connaître ? »  
  
Haussant ses épaules, Harry se pencha en avant pour remplir son propre verre. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment la conversation avait dévié vers Louis si soudainement. Ça lui donna envie de boire un verre. « N'importe quoi d'autre m'aurait donné l'air d'être faible.  
  
« Et il t'a juste laissé t'en sortir comme ça ? » voulut savoir Ed. « Ça lui donne l'air d'être un lâche, en fait. »  
  
Harry le regarda pendant un moment avant de réussir à répondre. « Non, » dit-il doucement. « Non. Il ne m'a pas laissé m'en sortir comme ça. »  
  
Niall eut le souffle coupé. « Quoi ? »  
  
Prenant une gorgée de son rhum-coca, Harry laissa son regard fixé sur la table. « Après mon concert, j'ai été aux toilettes et il m'y a suivi. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda Perrie, sa voix étouffée.  
  
Harry haussa ses épaules. « Pas grand-chose. Je l'ai en quelque sorte – » Il déglutit fortement. « Agressé verbalement. »  
  
Pendant un moment, ce fut silencieux, certains des bruits provenant de l'extérieur pénétrant par la fenêtre ouverte. Harry se souvint avoir vu un groupe de gamins jouer au football sur le terrain à côté de l'immeuble tout à l'heure. Ils criaient et rigolaient, leurs voix portant jusqu'à eux.  
  
Il savait qu'ils attendaient qu'il continue.  
  
« Je lui ai dit tout ce que je n'ai pas pu avant. Je lui ai dit que je suis passé à autre chose, et que j'apprécie pas vraiment ses chansons. Que je déteste son cran, en gros. Pour ce qu'il a fait à l'époque. » Parlant d'une voix tremblant, il releva ses yeux, trouvant le regard de Niall. « Je me suis assuré qu'il sache que j'avais tourné la page. »  
  
« Donc tu t'en es pris à lui ? » demanda Perrie.  
  
« Ouais. J'pense pas qu'il s'attendait à ce que je sois toujours en colère. » Harry pensa à la façon dont la mâchoire de Louis s'était décrochée, ses yeux bleus devenant gris à cause du choc. « Il semblait un peu choqué. »  
  
« Evidemment, » dit Ed. « S'il te connaît au moins un peu, il doit savoir que tu ne t'énerves pas contre n'importe qui. »  
  
Harry serra ses dents. « Il ne me connaît  _pas_. »  
  
Ed lui fit un rapide sourire, mais il ne dit plus rien à ce sujet.  
  
« Et maintenant ? » demanda Niall. « Tu te sens mieux ? »  
  
Harry soupira mais se força ensuite à hocher de la tête. « Oui. J'pense que j'ai vraiment tourné la page maintenant. Ça a été un connard, et il a eu tort de me faire un tel coup dans le dos. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, maintenant que je lui ai parlé. J'ai retiré un poids que j'avais sur le cœur, tu vois ? »  
  
« Et si tu le revoyais maintenant ? » Perrie releva un de ses pieds, posant son menton sur son genou alors qu'elle regardait Harry. « Est-ce que ça te ferait toujours mal ? »  
  
Harry secoua sa tête. « Non, absolument pas. Je lui ai dit tout ce que j'avais à lui dire. Il ne peut plus me blesser. »  
  
Perrie sourit, tendant une main pour caresser la joue de Harry. « C'est bien, Haz. Je suis heureuse pour toi. »  
  
« On devrait boire pour fêter ça, » annonça Barbara, remplissant leurs verres. « C'est un énorme pas, non ? »  
  
Oui, pensa Harry. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent, mais c'était un énorme pas. Pendant trios ans il avait été blessé, avait continué à avoir mal à cause de toutes les choses que Louis lui avait fait. Il n'avait plus mal, la douleur avait disparu au moment il avait vu le regret dans les yeux de Louis.  
  
Il n'y aucun retour en arrière possible, tout faisait partie du passé à présent, tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Louis. Rien de tout ça ne faisait partie du présent, rien de tout ça n'avait encore un sens dans la vie de Harry. Il en avait totalement fini avec tout ça.  
  
Harry sourit, buvant son verre et essayant de chasser le goût amer sur sa langue.  
  
+++  
  
« Zayn, viens, on sort ? »  
  
Zayn leva ses yeux de sa liseuse, lançant à Louis un regard agacé. « J'vais rester ici ce soir. »  
  
Faisant la moue, Louis entra dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Le lit de Zayn était soigneusement fait, semblant intact, alors que Zayn était assis sur une chaise près de la fenêtre. Louis se laissa tomber sur la couette, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller doux.  
  
« Tu peux pas simplement apprécier le fait d'avoir une chambre propre, hein ? » demanda Zayn de façon absente, ne relevant pas son regard de l'appareil dans sa main.  
  
« Pourquoi personne ne veut sortir avec moi ? » grogna Louis, roulant sur lui-même, froissant les draps.  
  
« T'es sorti dans chaque ville où on a été pendant les deux dernières semaines, Lou, » lui rappela Zayn. « Ça devient un peu lassant. »  
  
« Juste quelques verres, Zayn, » supplia Louis, fixant le plafond. « C'est notre dernière soirée en Espagne. Madrid a les boîtes les plus sympas. On devrait sortir. »  
  
Zayn soupira et posa sa liseuse. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lou ? Est-ce que t'as été sobre au moins une fois depuis qu'on a reprit la tournée Européenne ? »  
  
Louis se posa la question. Il n'avait pas été sobre depuis trop longtemps, ses nerfs palpitant sous sa peau, son cœur serré à cause de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre, quelque chose dont il ne pourrait jamais se défaire. Sa tête était toujours dans un endroit où la lumière pale donnait au visage de Harry un air froid et dur, ses yeux sombres et illisibles pour Louis.  
  
Un endroit où le Harry devant lui n'était pas son Harry.  
  
« Hé, » dit doucement Zayn, soudainement à côté de Louis. Il s'appuya contre la tête de lit et passa une main dans les cheveux de Louis. « Et si tu allais te coucher tôt ce soir ? »  
  
« J'peux pas, » dit Louis d'une voix rauque. « J'vais pas réussir à dormir. »  
  
« Tu peux rester ici, » proposa Zayn. « Je vais dire à Liam de venir. »  
  
Louis hocha de la tête, l'idée d'avoir à la fois Liam et Zayn près lui était assez réconfortante. « J'aimerais beaucoup. »  
  
Zayn attrapa son téléphone sur la table de nuit, tapant un court message. « Tu vas devoir nous parler, tu sais ? » dit-il doucement en tapant. « T'agis comme un petit chiot malheureux depuis deux semaines. »  
  
Louis tourna à nouveau son visage dans l'oreiller, fermant ses yeux. « T'es au courant, hein ? »  
  
« C'est par rapport à ce blond, non ? Ton pote du lycée qu'on a vu au truc de la BBC ? »  
  
Louis fut silencieux et avant de décider ce qu'il voulait dire, Liam entra dans la chambre en fermant doucement la porte. Il portait un jogging et un tee-shirt délavé, ses cheveux courts un petit peu en désordre.  
  
Sans un mot, il monta sur le lit et rampa de l'autre côté de Louis. « T'es enfin prêt à nous en parler ? »  
  
Louis roula sur le côté, faisant face à Liam. « Vous auriez pu dire quelque chose. »  
  
« Tu ne semblais pas prêt, » déclara Zayn.  
  
« Il ne semblait pas en colère contre toi, Lou, » dit Liam, se mettant à l'aise. « Il avait l'air surpris, peut-être mal à l'aise, mais pas en colère ou furieux. »  
  
Niall ne l'avait pas été, pensa Louis quand Zayn laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Niall n'avait pas eu l'air furieux. Harry, en revanche, avait été très en colère. Et en faisant semblait de ne même pas reconnaître Louis, il avait réussi à faire passer le message. Cependant, en montrant sa colère quand Louis l'avait confronté dans les toilettes, il avait arraché le cœur de Louis. Douloureusement doucement, déchirant Louis centimètre par centimètre.   
  
Il l'avait probablement mérité.  
  
« Les choses ne seront plus jamais comme avant, » dit Louis, fermant ses yeux. « J'ai tout foutu en l'air, et on ne sera plus jamais les mêmes. »  
  
« Lou, tu dois arrêter de te sentir coupable, » lui rappela Liam. « C'est fini, c'est du passé. Tu ne peux pas changer ce qui a été fait. »  
  
« Je sais, » soupira Louis en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. « J'aimerais juste qu'il sache à quel point je regrette, à quel point j'aimerais me faire pardonner. »  
  
« Il était assez important pour toi, hein ? » murmura doucement Zayn.  
  
Très, se répéta Louis dans sa tête, pensant au corps de Harry se blottissant contre le sien, aux yeux de Harry s'illuminant à chaque fois qu'il voyait Louis, à Harry en train de mordre sa lèvre lorsque Louis effleurait sa peau nue sous son haut.  
  
 _Tout_ , fit écho la voix de Harry dans sa tête.  
  
« Ouais, » répondit simplement Louis, gardant pour lui les mots qui décriraient à quel point Harry avait été important. Liam et Zayn n'était pas au courant pour lui – personne ne savait pour Harry. Ou ce que Harry avait signifié. Ils parlaient de Niall ; Louis devait se focaliser sur ça. « C'était un ami important. »  
  
« Ne te méprends pas, » ajouta Zayn gardant sa voix basse, une main se posant sur la taille de Louis. « Mais s'il était si important, comment as-tu pu lui faire quelque chose comme ça ? »  
  
Ça fit mal et Louis se recroquevilla sur lui-même. D'habitude, ça serait le moment où il les arrêterait, les repousserait, se mettrait en colère et dirait à Zayn de se taire, que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Cependant, à présent, Louis ne pensait pas qu'il en avait la force, il ne pensait pas pouvoir protester.   
  
S'il avait moins été un idiot égoïste, un imbécile aveugle et ignorant, il n'aurait pas fait ça en premier lieu. Il leur aurait parlé, à tous les deux, pour savoir quoi faire. A la place, Louis avait cru qu'il avait pu prendre cette décision tout seul.  
  
« Hé, » le fit taire Liam, tirant Louis dans une étreinte chaleureux. « Putain, Louis, ça t'atteint vraiment, hein ? »  
  
« Comment peut-on t'aider ? » demanda Zayn, se blottissant contre son dos.  
  
« Faire en sorte que je sois moins un connard, » répondit Louis, son visage enfoui contre le torse de Liam. « Remonter le temps et faire en sorte que je leur parle. »  
  
Liam rigola un petit peu. « T'es pas un connard. Du moins, le Louis que je connais n'est pas un connard. »  
  
« Tu peux l'être, tu sais, » fit remarquer Zayn. « Quand tu colles mes bottes à ma valise. » Il déposa un baiser doux dans les cheveux de Louis. « Mais pour les choses vraiment importantes, t'es jamais un connard. Tu les as peut-être trahis, mais tu ne nous as jamais trahis. Tu ne le ferais jamais. »  
  
Louis hocha de la tête, fermant ses yeux. Il ne ferait jamais rien pour trahir ses amis – il avait retenu la leçon. Il voulait seulement que Harry et Niall le sachent également.  
  
« Merci, » murmura Louis. « Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi naze ces dernières semaines. Je vais me ressaisir, d'accord ? »  
  
« Très bien, » lui dit Liam. « Tout ira bien. Promis. »  
  
Souriant légèrement, Louis ferma ses yeux. « On peut rester comme ça ? Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? »  
  
« Bien sûr, » lui assura Zayn. « On sera là. »  
  
Quand Louis se réveilla le lendemain matin, ses membres semblaient raides, son dos contracté, mais Liam et Zayn étaient toujours aussi étroitement couchés à ses côtés, comme lorsqu'il s'était endormi.  
  
+++  
  
Le mois d'août se termina sous la pluie.  
  
Harry quitta la boulangerie, levant ses yeux vers le ciel gris. L'air était chaud sur sa peau, les gouttes de pluie froides créant un sévère contraste. Il se précipita vers la station de métro au bout de la rue et secoua ses cheveux lorsqu'il arriva en bas des escaliers.  
  
Tout pile ce qu'il avait espéré avoir l'air pour son rendez-vous, pensa Harry quand il aperçut son reflet dans l'une des fenêtres du wagon. Ou, son peut-être-rendez-vous. Il n'était pas exactement certain d'être en train de se diriger vers un rendez-vous à cet instant.  
  
Nick l'avait appelé la veille. Ça avait été le premier appel depuis des semaines, en fait. Ils s'étaient envoyé quelques messages, mais à part ça, ils avaient tous les deux étaient trop occupés pour se voir. Harry avait été un peu surpris que Nick ne l'ait pas encore oublié.  
  
Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour aller dîner ensemble aujourd'hui afin rattraper un peu le temps. Harry ne savait pas si Nick allait amener d'autres amis ou si ça serait seulement eux deux. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû se changer après le travail, puisqu'il ne savait même pas où ils allaient manger.  
  
Il passa l'une de ses main à travers ses cheveux, sortant son téléphone portable. Il avait un message de Niall, lui disant de passer une  _bonne_  soirée, deux emojis ajoutés à la fin du message, un faisant un clin d'œil et l'autre étant un poing. Harry décida de ne pas réfléchir au sens de ce dernier.  
  
Quand il sortit du métro, Nick l'attendait en haut des escaliers, ayant l'air un peu fatigué mais souriant. Ses cheveux étaient également mouillés et il n'avait pas pris la peine d'apporter un parapluie. Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux par rapport à l'état de ces cheveux.  
  
« Hé, » salua-t-il Harry, le prenant dans ses bas. « Je t'ai pas vu depuis une éternité. »  
  
Harry l'étreignit en retour. « Idem, mec. Ça faisait un moment. »  
  
« T'as été occupé ? » demanda Nick.  
  
« Assez occupé, ouais, » acquiesça Harry. « D'une bonne façon, cependant. »  
  
Nick émit un petit son approbateur. « J'ai réservé une table dans un restaurant indien. Ça te va ? »  
  
« Bien sûr. » Harry lui suivit.  
  
Au restaurant, ils furent conduits à une table dans un petit coin, légèrement à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Harry ouvrit le menu que la serveuse lui avait tendu, détournant son regard du visage de Nick. Alors c'était un rendez-vous. Décontracté mais avec seulement eux deux, c'était définitivement un rendez-vous.  
  
« Alors, popstar, » dit Nick avec un sourire en coin. « Comment était Glasgow ? »  
  
« Eh bien, rien à avoir le Big Weekend, » répondit Harry. « Juste un petit festival folk, en gros. Mais beaucoup de personnes supers avec qui parler. Et tout. »  
  
Souriant, Nick hocha de la tête. « Et tout. Je vois. Toujours aussi éloquent, petit Harold. »  
  
« Tais-toi, » grogna Harry à travers un éclat de rire, donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia de Nick sous la table.  
  
« Je suis sorti avec Rita l'autre jour, » lui dit Nick, le frappant en retour. « Elle m'a dit que son label avait signé un nouvel artiste ? »  
  
Harry rougit, baissant son regard vers la table. Nick s'était arrangé pour que Capitol Records écoute certaines des démos de Harry et le rencontre. Cette rencontre s'était assez bien passée. « J'ai reçu les papiers quelques semaines auparavant. Niall les a lu, pour trouver les failles possibles et tout. On a fait changer ça, juste quelques trucs. »  
  
« Prétentieux, » commenta Nick. « On pourrait croire que tu signerais n'importe quel contrat qui viendrait à toi pour pouvoir enfin percer. »  
  
Haussant ses épaules, Harry devint silencieux quand la serveuse revint pour prendre leurs commandes. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit repartie avant de reprendre la conversation.   
  
« J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. J'veux pas simplement saisir une chance. Je veux bien le faire. » Harry prit son verre, faisant légèrement tournoyer le vin. « Et je ne le fais pas sans Niall. C'est une décision qui va changer toute ma vie, et je suppose que – » Il s'arrêta, repoussant les images d'un ciel bleu clair et le visage calme et serein de Louis de son esprit. « J'suppose qu'une décision précipitée et hâtive ne me mènera pas là où je veux être. »  
  
Nick fut silencieux pendant un moment, ses pieds à présent coincés entre ceux de Harry, complètement immobile. « Tu sais, » dit-il ensuite, prenant son propre verre. « C'est pour cette raison que tu vas réussir. Ils vont accepter tes conditions, j'en suis pratiquement sûr, parce qu'ils ne voudront pas qu'un autre label te chope. »  
  
Harry rougit à nouveau, ses joues devenant un peu chaudes.  
  
« Donc, en gros, t'es signé, » fit remarquer Nick, donnant à nouveau un petit coup de pied à Harry pour qu'il le regarde.  
  
Harry obéit, mordant sa lèvre pour retenir un sourire. « Pas officiellement, mais une fois qu'ils renverront le contrat... Oui. »  
  
Nick sourit largement, attrapant la main de Harry. « C'est tellement génial, popstar. Je suis tellement fier de moi-même. »  
  
Harry rigola. « Excuse-moi ? »  
  
« Eh bien, en gros, je t'ai découvert. » Nick lui fit un sourire en coin arrogant. « L'industrie musicale peut me remercier d'avoir un tel bon goût. »  
  
Harry serra la main de Nick alors qu'il rigolait. « On verra ça. »  
  
« Tu peux me remercier aussi, une fois que tu seras un phénomène partout dans le monde. Souviens-toi de mon nom quand tu seras riche et célèbre, que tu vivras dans une villa chic d'Hollywood à côté de chez Justin Timberlake et Leonardo DiCaprio, » suggéra Nick. « Et le plus important, souviens-toi de mon numéro pour pouvoir le donner à Leo. »  
  
« Si les choses devaient se terminer de cette façon, je m'en souviendrai, » promit Harry. « Jusque-là, tu restes celui qui est célèbre entre nous deux. »  
  
Nick soupira d'acquiescement. « Ça me rappelle. Il y a cette fête genre privée ce vendredi. J'me souviens plus trop. Peut-être un anniversaire ? C'est au Funky Buddha, et je peux emmener autant d'invités que je veux. Tu veux venir ? »  
  
Harry fronça un peu ses sourcils, se penchant en arrière quand leurs plats furent servis. « Ce n'est pas l'une de ces boîtes super huppées ? J'pense pas que je peux – »  
  
« Chut, » le coupa Nick. « Tu n'auras rien à payer. C'est une fête privée. Je mettrai ton nom sur la liste des invités. »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête. « Ouais, bien sûr. J'aimerais beaucoup venir. »  
  
« Tu m'enverras le nom complet de Niall et Perrie plus tard ? Je les ajouterai aussi. » Nick sourit à la serveuse, marmonnant un remerciement.  
  
« Merci, Nick, » lui dit Harry une fois qu'elle fut partie. « Tu sais que t'es pas obligé de faire ça. »  
  
« J'fais pas ça pour toi, popstar, » répondit Nick. « J'aime bien m'entourer de personnes cool. »  
  
Harry sourit puis sursauta légèrement lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner dans sa poche. « Merde, » jura-t-il, le sortant. « En parlant du loup, » ajouta-t-il en voyant le prénom de Niall s'afficher sur l'écran.  
  
« Réponds, » dit Nick, faisant un geste vers le téléphone. « Ça ne me dérange pas. »  
  
« Désolé, » marmonna Harry, acceptant l'appel. « Niall, t'arrivais parfaitement bien à m'envoyer des messages avant, non ? »  
  
« Désolé, Haz, » répondit Niall. « Mais ça ne peut pas attendre. Je sais que t'as à un rendez-vous avec Nick, mais tu dois rentrer. »  
  
Le cœur de Harry tomba dans son estomac. « Quelque chose s'est passé ? »  
  
« Je – » Niall soupira. « J'peux pas faire ça au téléphone, Harry. »  
  
« Est-ce que Perrie va bien ? »  
  
Niall rigola légèrement. « Elle va bien. C'est par rapport au travail. Et c'est assez urgent. »  
  
Harry lança un regard vers Nick qui le fixa avec un air inquiet. « Ouais, d'accord. J'arrive. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Nick dès que Harry eût raccroché. « Tout le monde va bien ? »  
  
Harry secoua sa tête. « J'pense que c'est peut-être à propos du contrat ? Niall semblait assez tendu. »  
  
Nick se retourna pour faire un geste à la serveuse. « Je vais te raccompagner. »  
  
+++  
  
Pendant que Sybil blablatait à propos de la partie australienne de leur tournée, Louis regardait continuellement son téléphone. Aiden lui avait envoyé toutes les informations importantes à propos du groupe qu'ils avaient vu quelques semaines auparavant. Ils avaient été assez bons en live, jouant leurs propres instruments et leur chanteuse dotée d'une voix incroyable.  
  
Louis était sûr qu'ils valaient le coup. Il devrait en parler avec Liam, mais pour le moment, il voulait vérifier les chances de les emmener en tournée comme première partie en Asie.  
  
Bien sûr, l'Asie n'était pas exactement la cible pour un nouveau groupe, mais heureusement de nos jours, ça n'importait plus vraiment. Ça suffirait pour leur donner un coup de pouce en Europe, au moins, avec les fans filmant leurs performances et les mettant sur Youtube. L'association avec Escapade ferait le reste.  
  
Quand la réunion fut terminée, Louis traîna, regardant Liam et Zayn partir, trop pris dans une conversation pour remarquer que Louis n'était pas derrière eux.  
  
« Euh, Sybil, » demanda Louis une fois que la porte fut fermée.  
  
Elle se retourna, semblant un peu surprise de le voir toujours là. « Louis. J'pensais pas que t'aurais des questions, compte tenu du fait que tu n'écoutais même pas. »  
  
Louis haussa ses épaules, lui lançant un sourire insouciant. « Ce n'est pas à propos de la partie australienne. »  
  
« De quoi d'autre s'agit-il, alors ? »  
  
Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau, tapotant ses doigts contre le bois avant d'attraper un stylo et le faire tourner entre ses doigts. « Puisqu'on a pas encore de première partie, j'ai pensé que je pouvais faire une suggestion. J'ai découvert ce groupe vraiment incroyable qui vient du sud de Londres, et ils – »  
  
« Oh, ça a déjà été réglé, » intervint Sybil, ne levant pas son regard de la tablette dans ses mains.  
  
« Quoi ? » Louis cligna des yeux. « Vous avez trouvé un artiste local ? »  
  
« Oh non, c'était trop de tracas, sérieusement. La salle coréenne refusait les artistes japonais, les japonais refusaient les chinois et les chinois refusaient à la fois les coréens et les japonais, et ils étaient un peu pointilleux quand on a suggéré un artiste malaisien ou indonésien. J'savais pas que les asiatiques se détestaient autant les uns les autres. » Elle releva son regard, faisant un haussement d'épaules impuissant. « Mais bon. »  
  
Louis la fixa, se sentant légèrement dépassé par toutes ces informations. « D'accord, » répondit-il doucement. « Vous avez pris qui, alors ? »  
  
« Liam a fait un suggestion. »  
  
Louis cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »  
  
« Liam a suggéré un artiste. Il a dit que c'était un jeune talent qui méritait d'être soutenu, et après avoir vu quelques vidéos, on a accepté et envoyé une proposition. » Elle sourit à Louis. « J'pense pas qu'ils vont refuser ; ils seraient stupides de le faire, mais juste au cas où, tu peux me laisser les informations sur ton choix. »  
  
Fronçant ses sourcils, Louis enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Liam ne lui avait parlé d'aucun jeune artiste potentiel qu'il avait découvert récemment. Pas qu'il était obligé de le faire, mais d'habitude Liam le faisait.  
  
« Qui est cet artiste ? » demanda Louis. « Celui que Liam a suggéré ? »  
  
« Euh, » Sybil poussa quelques feuilles de papier, fouillant dedans avant d'en sortir une. « Harry Styles. »  
  
Le cœur de Louis s'arrêta, son esprit se ferma et sans un autre mot, il se précipita hors de la pièce.  
  
+++  
  
« Liam ! »  
  
Louis ouvrit la porte et entra en trombe dans le studio où Zayn et Liam étaient assis sur le canapé, passant en revue quelques chansons pour le nouvel album.  
  
Ils semblèrent tous les deux surpris lorsque Louis s'approcha d'eux. Ce dernier ne s'arrêta pas même pendant une seconde avant de sauter sur Liam, l'attrapant par le col de son haut.  
  
« Espèce de con, » siffla Louis, refermant sa main en un poing. « Qu'est que tu crois être en train de faire, putain ? »  
  
« Louis, » hoqueta Zayn, agrippant son bras. « T'as perdu la tête ? »  
  
Liam fixa Louis droit dans les yeux, les siens étaient écarquillés et apeurés et le visage de Louis était assez proche pour pouvoir sentir que Liam retenait sa respiration.  
  
« J'pense que c'est Liam qui a perdu sa foutue tête. » Il poussa Liam contre le dossier du canapé avec un geste puissant puis il descendit. « Je pourrais te casser la gueule. Bon Dieu, j'ai juste vraiment envie de te casser la gueule. »  
  
Zayn se leva, les regardant à tour de rôle avec un air confus. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
  
Louis fit les cent pas dans la pièce, passant une main à travers ses cheveux. « Liam, » cracha-t-il, le pointant avec un doigt accusateur, « a envoyé une demande à Harry Styles pour être notre première partie pour les concerts en Asie. »  
  
Pendant un moment, le silence remplit la pièce, Liam regardant Louis avec un air coupable et Zayn fixant Liam avec des yeux écarquillés.  
  
« T'as dit que tu voulais une chance de te faire pardonner par Niall, » lui rappela Liam. « C'est une énorme chance pour lui, un coup de pouce pour son artiste, ce qui est – tout ce dont il a vraiment besoin, non ? »  
  
Zayn souffla fortement. « Putain, Li. T'as pas fait ça. »  
  
Liam sembla confus, se levant également. « Quoi ? Si Louis avait envoyé la proposition, il l'aurait directement refusée. Mais elle venait de moi, et j'ai été clair sur le fait que Louis n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Je voulais faire quelque chose pour Lou, » ajouta-t-il, haussant ses épaules. « Je pensais que ça serait une bonne chose pour vous deux. »  
  
« Putain. » Louis fixa Liam pendant dix bonnes secondes avant de s'accroupir et enfouir son visage dans ses mains. « Putain, » répéta-t-il simplement. Il n'y avait aucune façon de se sortir de ça. A cette heure-ci, Niall aurait déjà reçu cette offre et en aurait parlé à Harry.  
  
Harry, qui avait dit à Louis de se tenir à l'écart.  
  
« Oh Liam, espèce d'idiot, » soupira Zayn, semblant lassé. Louis releva sa tête pour le regarder. « Ce n'est pas par rapport à Niall. C'est Harry. »  
  
« Quoi ? » demandèrent Liam et Louis à l'unisson.  
  
« C'était le troisième, hein ? » demanda Zayn. « Et d'après la façon dont tu le regardais, il était plus que ça. »  
  
Foutu Zayn. Foutu Zayn de toujours être aussi observateur, pensa Louis, enfouissant à nouveau son visage dans ses mains. Il lâcha un souffle saccadé. « Ouais. »  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda Liam. « Mais il – » Il se tut puis Louis entendit un bruit sourd et supposa que Liam s'était à nouveau laissé tomber sur le canapé. « Il ne te connaissait pas ? »  
  
« Il a fait semblant, » clarifia Louis, et le dire à voix haute était douloureux. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à dire qui lui ferait encore plus mal. « Il a fait semblant de ne pas me connaître, parce qu'il est assez furieux. »  
  
« Alors vous deux... ? » demanda Zayn.  
  
« Etions en couple, oui, » confirma Louis. « Et je l'ai laissé pour – » Il fit un geste vers eux. « Ça. »  
  
« Putain, Lou, c'est dégueulasse, » commenta Liam.  
  
« Je sais, » grogna Louis, fermant ses yeux. « Putain, je le sais, Li. »   
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est exactement passé à l'époque, Louis ? » demanda Zayn, semblant plutôt calme.  
  
Louis déglutit fortement, s'asseyant et remontant ses genoux contre son torse. « Est-ce qu'on peut faire la version courte ? S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas tout raconter. »  
  
Zayn hocha de la tête. « Cependant, il est temps que tu nous en parles. »  
  
« Eh bien, dans ce cas. » Louis soupira, les regardant, tous les deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé. « J'ai rencontré Harry quand j'avais dix-sept ans, après un entraînement misérable de foot. Il neigeait et il avait l'air d'avoir froid, alors je me suis assis avec lui pendant un moment. Il venait à tous nos entraînements et tous nos matchs après ça, clamant que c'était à cause de Niall, mais il applaudissait toujours le plus fort lorsque je marquais. » Louis sourit légèrement, haussant ses épaules. « Je suppose que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il était juste tellement adorable. Je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivé, mais avant même de m'en rendre compte, il était mon petit-ami. Personne n'était au courant, cependant. Sauf Niall. »  
  
Il les regarda, se sentant mal de voir la sympathie sur leurs visages. Il ne la méritait pas, aucunement.  
  
« On a formé un groupe, et on n'était pas trop mauvais. Niall était génial à la guitare, et Harry – » Il s'arrêta, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Eh bien, vous l'avez entendu. Après un an, on a commencé à envoyer des démos aux labels, des petits, mais on a été rejeté à chaque fois. Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un email de Syco. Et voilà, en gros. »  
  
« Vous étiez toujours ensemble quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois ? » demanda Liam.  
  
Louis hocha de la tête. « Oui. »  
  
« Ça a duré longtemps, Lou. Quoi ? Deux ans ? »  
  
« Environ. »  
  
« Et t'as gâché tout ça pour ça ? » demanda Zayn, perplexe.  
  
Ça sonnait tellement mal, et ça ne faisait pas du tout justice à ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là.   
  
« En gros, » répondit Louis.  
  
« Et maintenant, il continue en solo, » fit remarquer Liam. « Il fait comme si tu n'avais jamais existé dans sa vie. »  
  
Louis posa son front sur ses genoux. « J'aurais aimé qu'il se soit contenté de ça. » Il mordit sa lèvre, se forçant à continuer. « Je l'ai suivi dans les toilettes. »  
  
« Oh, Lou, » grogna Zayn. « Ça ne s'est probablement pas très bien terminé. »  
  
Louis secoua sa tête. « Il m'a tout déballé. A quel point il me déteste, le peu de respect qu'il a encore pour moi, la méprise qu'il a pour les chansons que j'ai écrites. »  
  
« Tu l'as entubé pour une carrière, » dit Liam, soupira. « Bien sûr que ce serait le cas. »  
  
Louis releva sa tête pour les regarder. Ça fit encore mal, même si Louis avait pensé qu'il était finalement passé à autre chose, qu'il avait réussi à sortir Harry de son cœur pour éviter tout dommage supplémentaire.  
  
« Il m'a dit de rester loin de lui, » ajouta-t-il, effrayé par la réaction qui allait venir avec la proposition de Liam. « De rester en dehors de ses affaires. »  
  
« Ça ne semble pas bon pour toi, hein ? » demanda Liam.  
  
« Il va être tellement énervé, » grogna Louis.  
  
« J'aimerais dire que je suis désolé, » souligna Zayn. « Mais t'es conscient que Liam n'aurait jamais fait ça si tu nous avais dit toute la vérité ? »  
  
Louis hocha fermement de la tête, grinçant des dents.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on va fait maintenant ? » demanda Liam après un moment.  
  
« Attendre leur réponse, je suppose, » dit Zayn. « J'pense qu'aucun des deux n'était très heureux d'avoir de nos nouvelles. »   
  
« Et s'ils disent oui ? » Liam regarda Zayn puis Louis.  
  
« Il ne le feront pas, » répondit Louis. « Il n'y a aucun moyen que Harry accepte. »  
  
+++  
  
« Il n'y a aucun moyen que j'accepte, » cracha Harry, faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine.   
  
Perrie était assise près de la fenêtre, buvant son thé et l'observant bouger sans arrêt. Niall était derrière lui puis à côté de lui, s'arrêtant pendant une seconde avant de recommencer à suivre Harry à travers la pièce, essayant de la calmer.  
  
Harry était foutrement calme. Juste un peu en colère, peut-être.  
  
« Ecoute, Harry, je sais pas ce qu'il en est réellement, mais l'email dit que c'est Liam Payne qui t'as suggéré après t'avoir vu au truc de la BBC. » Niall agita furieusement un morceau de papier devant le visage de Harry, essayant de le lui faire lire.  
  
Harry n'avait pas l'intention de le lire. « Et tu vas me dire que Louis n'était absolument pas au courant de ça ? »  
  
« Le mail dit que c'est le cas, » dit Niall d'un air penaud.  
  
« Seul un idiot y croirait, Niall, » lui dit Harry, jetant ses mains en l'air. « Qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de faire ? Nous humilier ? »  
  
Niall soupira, mordant sa lèvre. « J'sais pas, Haz. Peut-être que c'est une façon de nous rendre la pareille ? »  
  
« Comment peut-il avoir le droit d'être furieux ? » voulut savoir Harry. « Il m'a brisé le cœur, il m'a entubé et quand je lui gueule dessus d'être un tel petit con, il me propose de faire sa putain de première partie ? »   
  
Niall haussa ses épaules, semblant impuissant. « Apparemment. »  
  
« Harry, » se fit entendre Perrie de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ses pieds étaient nus et ses cheveux un petit peu en désordre, son short montrant beaucoup de ses cuisses crémeuses. Elle semblait complètement insensible. « J'pense pas qu'il ferait ça. Peut-être que c'est réellement Liam qui veut te donner une chance. »  
  
« En putain d'Aise ? » Harry rigola avec lassitude. « Je devrais probablement essayer de construire une carrière ici, en premier. »  
  
« Eh bien, » interrompit Niall. « Jouer dans des pays étrangers n'est plus exactement un désavantage. Youtube et Twitter feront tout le boulot. Ton nom associé à Escapade ferait l'affaire, et attirait l'attention sur toi dans le monde entier. »  
  
Harry saisit les mots comme s'il recevait un coup de poing au ventre. « Merci, je ne suis pas intéressé par le fait d'être associé à ce groupe, » se força-t-il à dire avant de se retourner vers la porte. « Dis-leur qu'ils peuvent gentiment aller se faire foutre et que je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. »  
  
« T'as dit que t'étais passé à autre chose, Haz, » lui rappela Niall. « Pourquoi tu fais tant d'histoire à ce sujet ? »  
  
« Je l' _ai_  oublié, » confirma Harry, ouvrant la porte. « J'ai complètement  _oublié_  ce connard. »  
  
« Harry, » dirent Niall et Perrie en même temps.  
  
« J'ai besoin d'air frais, » déclara simplement Harry puis il passa la porte avant qu'ils puissent l'arrêter.  
  
Avec son sang battant dans ses veines, chaud bouillant, Harry entra en trombe sur le petit terrain de football à côté de l'immeuble, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il aperçut la publicité au fond. Il faisait presque noir à cette heure-ci, mais quelques lumières illuminaient l'affiche qui montrait une petite fille, tout en noir et blanc, à part le tas de ballons multicolores qu'elle tenait.  
  
 _L'amour me rend fort_ , était-il écrit en bas et pendant un moment, Harry resta simplement là, fixant la publicité.  
  
Il se laissa tomber, se couchant sur le dos et fixant le ciel, essayant de faire redescendre sa colère. Le ciel était rose et orange sur les bords de sa vision, tout le reste était d'un bleu clair. Une légère brise chatouillait sa peau, faisant descendre la température de son sang.  
  
Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais laisser Louis le déstabiliser, de tout oublier à son sujet et passer à autre chose. Cependant, Louis avait apparemment toujours le pouvoir de retourner la tête de Harry.  
  
Oublie tout ça, se dit-il, fermant ses yeux. Il oublierait tout ça, n'accordant pas aucune réaction à Louis. Tout ce qu'il aurait serait le refus de la proposition que Niall enverrait. Pas un seul mot de la part de Harry, pas une preuve d'à quel point il était énervé que Louis essaie de l'humilier.  
  
Alors que l'obscurité noyait le bleu rayonnant du ciel, Harry inspira l'air nocturne, essayant en même temps de taire toute pensée concernant Louis.  
  
Il essaya jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, rêvant d'yeux bleus qui transperçaient toute l'obscurité.  
  
+++  
  
« Bon Dieu, j'aurais dû mettre la robe jaune, » geignit Perrie, serrant le bras de Harry. « Je le savais ! »  
  
Harry tapota sa main en roulant ses yeux. « T'es bien comme ça, Pez. »  
  
«  _Bien_  ? » répéta-t-elle, consternée. « Bien n'est pas suffisant. »  
  
« Le violet te va très bien, chérie, » lui dit Harry, la regardant à nouveau. Dans la lumière sombre de la boîte de nuit, le violet clair de sa robe semblait presque blanc, la démarquant des autres. « T'es fabuleuse, et maintenant arrête ça. »  
  
Nick rit, mettant un bras autour des épaules de Perrie. « Ils vont tous te tourner autour, chérie. Harry va devoir tout le temps te surveiller pour s'assurer qu'aucun mauvais garçon ne te drague. »  
  
« Bien sûr que non, » le corrigea-t-elle, se décalant un peu sur le côté pour lâcher Harry. « J'ai besoin de personne pour me surveiller. »  
  
« Je peux prendre soin de moi-même, » dit Harry en imitant sa voix.  
  
Perrie frappa son bras.  
  
« Hé, » geignit Harry, frottant son biceps. « Je plaisantais. »  
  
« Toi, mon cher, t'es de mauvaise humeur depuis mercredi, et je ne vais te laisser t'en prendre en moi. » Elle tapota encore son bras d'une manière douce.  
  
« C'est pas vrai, » contredit Harry. « J'ai signé mon contrat hier. Je suis de la meilleure humeur possible. »  
  
Perrie haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien de plus à ce sujet.  
  
« Ça me rappelle, » se fit entendre Nick. « Tout va bien ? A propos de mercredi ? »  
  
Harry rougit. « Ah, ça. Ouais, ce n'était rien. Désolé pour le tracas. »  
  
Nick secoua sa tête. « C'est pas grave. J'suis content que tout aille bien. » Il leva sa main, faisant évidemment signe à quelqu'un derrière Harry. « Tu m'excuses pendant une seconde, ouais ? »  
  
« Bien sûr, vas-y, » autorisa Harry, souriant.  
  
« C'est probablement la dernière fois qu'on le voit ce soir, hein ? » demanda Perrie, suivant Nick du regard.  
  
« Je suppose. » Harry se retourna et repéra Niall qui arrivait vers eux. Il avait trois verres dans les mains, réussissant à ne pas renverser une seule goutte.  
  
« Putain, cet endroit est bondé. » Niall posa les verres sur la table et glissa sur la banquette. « Quelle galère pour avoir à boire. »  
  
Harry était sur le point de répondre lorsque quelqu'un tapota son épaule pour attirer son attention. Il se retourna avec un sourire, s'attendant à voir Nick, et il se figea quand il vit Liam.  
  
Son premier instinct fut de regarder derrière lui, cherchant Louis du regard, parce que si Liam était là, il y avait de grandes chances que Louis le soit également. Harry se maudit intérieurement d'avoir cette réaction, se concentrant à nouveau sur Liam.  
  
« Salut, » dit-il, sa voix presque noyée par la musique. « Désolé de vous déranger. »  
  
« Euh, » répondit Harry avec éloquence.  
  
« C'est pas grave, » répondit Niall à sa place.  
  
« J'pourrais te parler une seconde ? » Liam s'assit en face de Perrie. Harry la sentit se rapprocher de lui, son regard fixé sur le visage de Liam.  
  
Il la remarqua, lui faisant un sourire et tendant sa main. « Salut, je suis Liam. J'pense pas qu'on se soit rencontré avant. »  
  
Ses yeux vacillèrent vers sa main avant qu'elle ne se blottisse contre Harry et amène ses lèvres près de son oreille. « Putain, ils ont envoyé le mauvais pour te convaincre. »   
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire et Perrie attrapa la main de Liam, se présentant avec un sourire aimable. Liam sembla un peu confus.  
  
« Louis m'a dit que c'est très possible que t'aies été contrarié par mon offre, » commença Liam, joignant ses mains ensemble. « Je voulais juste vous dire que ce n'était pas mon intention de vous offenser d'une quelconque façon. »   
  
Il semblait sincère à ce sujet, ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude et ses lèvres pincées. Harry ne pensait pas que c'était de la comédie. « Eh bien, » dit-il, haussant ses épaules.  
  
« Ecoute, je ne savais pas, » ajouta rapidement Liam, avant que Harry puisse dire quelque chose de plus. « Du moins, pas pour toi. » Il tourna son visage vers Niall. « On a seulement appris pour toi récemment. Et quand on vous a rencontré à l'événement de la BBC, j'ai été assez impressionné par le talent de Harry, et j'ai pensé que je pourrais lui donner un petit coup de pouce. Et, en plus, un petit coup de pouce à ta carrière, puisque Louis n'est pas vraiment en bonne position pour vous donner des opportunités. »  
  
« Franc, » commenta Perrie.  
  
Liam haussa ses épaules. « J'pense qu'être honnête est la seule façon de régler les choses là. »  
  
Il marquait un point, pensa Harry puis il ajusta sa position. Liam avait raison, les mensonges n'aideraient pas leur cas. Il sentit un pincement soudain de sympathie envers le garçon en face d'eux et c'était assez énervant. Il n'était pas supposé apprécier les nouveaux amis de Louis.  
  
« Et je le pense quand je dis que t'es très talentueux et mérite cette chance, » continua Liam quand personne ne répondit. « J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir participer là-dedans, mais je comprends pourquoi tu ne me le permettrait pas. La proposition était sincère, cependant. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'étais pas convaincu que tu le méritais. »  
  
Harry le fixa pendant plusieurs longues secondes, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Cependant, Perrie le poussa avec son coude pour lui rappeler de parler.  
  
« Euh, merci, » dit Harry d'une voix étranglée, sa gorge semblant un peu serrée.  
  
Liam sourit, semblant satisfait. « Super. Merci de m'avoir écouté, hein ? »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête, lançant à Niall un regard impuissant lorsque Liam se leva.  
  
« Hé, ça te dirait qu'on prenne un verre ensemble ? » demanda Niall. « Allez, juste un shooter. »  
  
Liam sourit largement. « J'aimerais beaucoup, oui. »  
  
Harry les observa disparaître dans la foule en bavardant. Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée, mais Niall se prenait de toute évidence d'affection pour lui, et Harry pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Il était courageux, honnête et n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pensait, apparemment.  
  
« C'était bizarre, » commenta Perrie.  
  
« Assez, » acquiesça Harry.  
  
« Drôlement, cependant, » ajouta Perrie, fronçant ses sourcils en regardant son verre, « sa réputation ne semble pas fausse. Je l'aime bien. »  
  
Harry soupira, pensant ne pas faire de commentaire à ça. Cependant, ça serait mal. Surtout après que Liam ait montré autant de courage en venant jusqu'à eux pour en parler honnêtement.  
  
« Ouais, moi aussi, » admit-il, se penchant contre le dossier de la banquette.  
  
« J'aurais quand même préféré que ce soit Zayn, » marmonna Perrie.  
  
Harry la tira contre lui, rigolant et se sentant beaucoup plus léger.  
  
+++  
  
Louis observa la foule sur la piste de danse, sirotant son cocktail. Il avait réussi à s'échapper de sa dernière conversation, faisant semblant d'aller aux toilettes. Il observait Nick Grimshaw de son coin derrière le bar, se demandant si ce connard avait toujours ses mains partout sur Harry.  
  
Liam avait disparu assez rapidement après leur arrivée ici, et Louis souhaitait que Zayn soit également venu. Ou d'avoir lui-même décidé de rester chez lui, comme Zayn l'avait fait.  
  
Quand il repéra Liam dans la foule, il se redressa, sur le point de lui faire un signe, mais il vit Niall derrière lui juste à temps pour arrêter son geste. Louis baissa sa main, fronçant ses sourcils à la scène devant lui.  
  
Liam se pencha sur le comptoir, levant deux doigts, puis il se retourna vers Niall. Ils étaient en train de discuter, semblant à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Louis avait supposé que Niall se rangerait du côté de Harry, serait en colère contre d'eux d'avoir envoyer cette proposition à Harry. A la place, Niall semblait aussi joyeux que d'habitude.  
  
Il semblait ne pas du tout avoir changé en trois ans.  
  
Niall n'était pas le genre de personne à être rancunière, ou à blâmer quelqu'un pour les erreurs d'une autre personne. Liam n'avait rien fait de mal et Niall serait la première personne à le comprendre et voir Liam pour qui il était, pas comme l'un des alliés de Louis, ce que Harry pensait probablement au sujet Liam.  
  
Une vague d'affection traversa Louis, se rendant compte à quel point Niall était vraiment génial et qu'il avait perdu un tel bon ami lorsqu'il était parti trois ans auparavant.  
  
Il n'aurait jamais dû les abandonner.  
  
Liam l'aperçut quand il tourna son dos au bar, sa tête se pencha légèrement puis il regarda Niall, se penchant en avant et faisant un geste vers Louis. Les yeux de Niall le trouvèrent et son expression joyeuse faiblit un peu.   
  
Un moment plus tard, ils avancèrent vers lui et Liam mit un bras autour de ses épaules, l'étreignant. « Hé grincheux. »  
  
Louis pinça le flanc de Liam. « Vas t'faire. »  
  
« Sois gentil, j'ai amené un invité, » gronda Liam, le tirant un peu plus contre lui.  
  
« J'peux voir ça, » marmonna Louis, regardant Niall. « Salut. »  
  
Niall éclaircit sa gorge. « Ouais, salut. »  
  
Liam le lâcha et posa ses bras sur la table, les regardant à tour de rôle. « Je vous laisse pendant une minute pour aller nous chercher à boire, ouais ? »  
  
Louis lança un regard désespéré à Liam, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Louis seul là-dedans, mais Liam fit semblant de ne pas le voir et partit. Doucement, Louis tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers Niall, mordant sa lèvre.  
  
Ils furent tous les deux silencieux pendant un moment, puis Niall dit, « Harry est là, aussi. »  
  
Louis hocha sa tête, sentant son rythme cardiaque augmenter. « Je l'ai deviné. »  
  
« Il est assez en colère par rapport à l'offre, » ajouta Niall, semblant tendu.  
  
« Je – » Louis releva sa tête, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune utilité de nier quoi que ce soit, ou s'expliquer. Niall savait déjà probablement, il pouvait le voir dans la façon dont Louis agissait. « Je suis désolé, Niall. »  
  
Niall soupira, passant une main à travers ses cheveux. « Ouais, je suppose que tu l'es. J'veux dire, t'as l'air de l'être. » Il soutint le regard de Louis. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi pour ma part, Louis. Harry a été une vraie épave. »  
  
Louis brisa le contact visuel, détournant son regard. « Je sais. »  
  
« Je ne pense pas, Lou, » corrigea Niall. « Il vénérait le sol sur lequel tu marchais. Tu l'as laissé tomber comme une patate chaude une fois que t'as eu une meilleure option. » Niall fut silencieux pendant un moment, comme s'il attendait un retour. Louis ne pensait pas pouvoir trouver sa voix. « Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit à la gare ? »  
  
Louis hocha de la tête.  
  
« Je me suis occupée de lui, tu sais ? Tu m'as dit de prendre soin de lui et m'assurer qu'il irait bien. Je l'ai fait. Et je continuerai de faire exactement ça. » Niall prit une profonde respiration, attendant apparemment toujours que Louis dise quelque chose. « Tu m'as demandé de prendre son parti et je l'ai fait. Peu importe ce qu'il dit, Lou, il ne va pas bien, même pas un petit peu, et c'est pour cette raison que je continuerai de prendre son parti dans cette histoire. »  
  
« Je veux que tu continues à le faire, » dit Louis d'une voix étranglée. « Je te l'ai mise à l'envers de la même façon que lui, donc il n'y aurait aucune raison que tu prennes mon parti. »  
  
« Ça fait trois ans, Louis, » lui rappela Niall. « La vie a continué pour moi et je suis certainement passé à autre chose. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu envie d'être sous le feu des projecteurs, de toute façon. »  
  
« Ça n'efface pas le fait que je t'ai trahi, » fit remarquer Louis.  
  
« Non, » confirma Niall. « Mais c'est plus facile pour moi de tourner la page, d'oublier tout ça et repenser à notre amitié comme quelque chose de bien. On a passé des moments géniaux, mec. »  
  
Louis sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. « Ouais. »  
  
Niall haussa ses épaules. « Cependant, je n'étais pas celui qui était complètement attaché à toi, investissant mon cœur en toi, » dit-il à Louis, semblant inquiet. « Je me suis senti trahi, mais je suis passé à autre chose une fois que j'ai compris ce qu'on t'avait exactement proposé. T'as choisi une façon merdique de gérer ça, mais je ne peux te blâmer d'avoir saisi cette opportunité. »  
  
Ces mots furent comme une couverture chaude, une douce caresse sur le cœur blessé de Louis. C'était plus que ce qu'il s'était attendu entendre de la part de Niall.  
  
« Merci. » Il n'était pas certain que Niall put l'entendre, sa voix trop faible pour s'élever par-dessus la musique.  
  
Niall haussa ses épaules, levant son regard quand Liam revint avec les boissons. Il haussa un sourcil. « Tout va bien, les gars ? »  
  
Louis releva ses yeux, fixant Niall, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Est-ce que tout allait bien entre eux ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un moyen pour que ce soit à nouveau le cas ?  
  
« En quelque sorte, » répondit Niall pour lui.  
  
« Eh bien, c'est un début, » remarqua Liam. « Et si on buvait à ça ? »  
  
« Je refuse jamais un verre, » dit Niall, levant le sien. Il trinqua avec Liam avant de prendre une énorme gorgée. « Juste pour info. En tant que l'ami de Harry, je ne suis pas sûr à propos de l'offre, mais en tant que son manager, je veux vraiment qu'il l'accepte. »  
  
Liam pointa un doigt vers lui. « Tu serais un manager de merde si ce n'était pas le cas. »  
  
Niall rigola à ça. « En fin de compte, c'est lui qui décide, cependant. C'est une énorme opportunité gâchée, mais je suppose que je ne peux pas le forcer. Je ne voudrais pas. »  
  
« Et si je promets de le laisser tranquille ? » demanda Louis.  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda Niall.  
  
« C'est un truc énorme, une super opportunité, » répéta Louis dans les mots de Niall. « Je ne veux pas être la raison pour laquelle il en loupe encore une. »  
  
Liam mit un bras autour de sa taille, ses doigts doux sur la hanche de Louis.  
  
« Je n'ai pas encore envoyé le mail de refus, » admit Niall.  
  
Louis leva son regard. « Vraiment ? »  
  
Niall secoua sa tête. « Ça fait en quelque sorte mal de rejet une offre comme ça. J'espérais encore qu'il changerait d'avis. »  
  
« C'est possible ? » demanda Louis, se penchant vers Niall. « Il y a un moyen de le faire changer d'avis ? »  
  
Pendant une seconde, Niall le fixa sans dire un mot. « Tu sais bien que oui, » répondit-il ensuite. « Malgré tout, tu sais comment le pousser à bout. »  
  
Louis mordit sa lèvre. « Il va me détester encore plus. »  
  
Niall sourit. « J'pense pas qu'il pourrait, Lou, » fit-il remarquer. « Si tu joues bien tes cartes, il me dira d'accepter cette foutue proposition avant qu'on quitte cette boîte ce soir. »  
  
Louis y réfléchit pendant un moment, sa tête occupée avec le fait que Harry le détestait de tout son cœur – le détestait assez pour que Louis utilise ça comme une base pour le manipuler. Il regarda Liam qui cligna des yeux de confusion vers lui.  
  
Il avait déjà perdu Harry, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait perdre en franchissant ce pas.  
  
« Allons tenter le coup, » décida-t-il, se tournant vers Niall.  
  
Niall mordit sa lèvre. « T'es partant pour ça ? »  
  
« Si ça veut dire qu'il prendra la bonne décision, je suis partant, oui. »  
  
« Louis, » l'arrêta Liam, enroulant ses doigts autour du bras de Louis. « Est-ce que t'y as bien réfléchi ? Si Harry accepte, il ne sera pas seulement question de lui. Tu vas également devoir passer un mois près de lui. » Liam avait l'air inquiet. « Est-ce que ça ira pour toi ? »  
  
C'était à propos de Harry, pensa Louis, secouant sa tête. Louis ne pouvait pas faire tourner cette histoire autour de lui – il ne pouvait pas penser à comment ça serait très douloureux d'avoir Harry près de lui, tellement près, et ne pas pouvoir être  _proche_  de lui.  
  
« C'est bon, Li, » lui assura Louis.  
  
Niall se retourna, faisant un geste vers l'autre côté de la boîte de nuit. « Allons-y. »  
  
Louis déglutit fortement, gardant Liam tout près de lui, et il suivit Niall à travers la foule.  
  
+++  
  
Harry était absolument magnifique.  
  
Le tee-shirt gris était coupé tellement bas, il laissait voir ses clavicules, sa peau blanche laiteuse, l'ombre du creux entre ses clavicules ayant l'air crémeux. Ses cheveux étaient tressés d'un côté, juste quelques mèches qui les maintenaient hors de son visage, leur donnant l'impression d'être coupé.  
  
Louis ressentit l'envie de tendre sa main et toucher, de parcourir le cou de Harry avec ses doigts, d'agripper les cheveux dans sa nuque et passer sa main à travers.  
  
Il rigolait à quelque chose que la fille collée contre lui avait dit. Elle avait des cheveux blonds foncés et portait une robe violette, sa main posée confortablement sur la cuisse de Harry.  
  
L'estomac de Louis se noua un peu et il se demanda si Harry avait fini par tirer des conclusions, changeant complètement sa vie, dans les trois dernières années. Ils étaient beaux ensemble et Harry semblait protecteur envers elle, son bras enroulé lâchement autour de sa taille.   
  
« On a ramené à boire, » annonça Niall, s'asseyant à côté de la fille.  
  
Le regard de Harry tomba sur Louis et son expression devint amer. « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? »  
  
Niall tendit une main par-dessus la fille – qui tuait assez franchement Louis du regard – pour tapoter la cuisse de Harry. « Ne sors pas tes crocs, Thor, » dit-il calmement. « On boit juste un verre. »  
  
Harry regarda Niall en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.  
  
Louis profita du moment pour sourire à la fille à côté de Harry. « Salut, je suis Louis. Ravi de te rencontrer. »  
  
Elle pinça fermement ses lèvres et se rapproche encore plus de Harry. « Ouais, je ne pense pas. »  
  
Niall roula ses yeux. « C'est Perrie. D'habitude, c'est une fille très sympa. »  
  
 _Garde ton sang-froid_ , se rappela Louis. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser l'intimider. Il devait mettre un masque et agit de façon arrogante, prétentieuse pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il devait être celui qui intimidait Harry.  
  
« Elle me semble assez sympa, » commenta Louis, poussant doucement un verre dans sa direction. « Liam m'a dit qu'il t'a parlé, » dit-il ensuite, portant à nouveau son attention sur Harry.  
  
« Je ne pense pas avoir demandé à Liam que tu te joignes à nous, » dit Harry, ignorant le verre devant lui.  
  
« Crois-le ou non, Liam prend ses propres décisions. » Louis haussa ses épaules, voulant désespérément tendre une main vers Liam et se blottir contre lui. Cependant, il faisait confiance à Niall dans cette histoire – il pouvait pousser Harry à bout pour lui faire prendre la bonne décision pour sa carrière.  
  
« Bref, » interrompit Niall. « J'pensais que ce serait une bonne idée qu'on prenne un verre ensemble, puisque c'était un malentendu et personne ne voulait aucun mal. »  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Niall avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur Louis. Il semblait incertain, suspicieux même. Peut-être qu'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être que Louis devait se mettre doucement à y croire.   
  
« Je ne savais pas, d'accord ? » dit-il, se sentant beaucoup mieux en montrant ses vraies émotions. « Liam ne m'en a pas parlé, sinon je lui aurais dit de laisser tomber. »  
  
« Je t'ai dit de rester en dehors de mes affaires, » lui rappela Harry et sa voix était ferme, insensible. Il ne semblait pas du tout sympathique. « Est-ce que t'as besoin d'un rappel des raisons pour lesquelles je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles ? »  
  
Louis se raidit, entrelaçant ses doigts. « Je m'en souviens, merci. Je ne mêle pas de tes affaires, cependant, » clarifia-t-il, se penchant en arrière dans la banquette sur laquelle il était assis avec Liam. « J'ai mieux à faire, vraiment. »  
  
Harry haussa un sourcil. « Je suppose que oui. »  
  
« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? » Louis fit un geste vers Harry. « T'es ici pour essayer de gagner du terrain dans l'industrie musicale ? »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'est ? » répliqua Harry, semblant de plus en plus énervé. « J'pense que toi plus que n'importe qui d'autre sait que j'ai bossé pour ça pendant des années. »  
  
C'était vrai ; Louis le savait très bien. « J'pensais le savoir, et t'as juste suivi le mouvement, » dit-il avec désinvolture, prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. Ça fit mal de voir l'énervement passer sur le visage de Harry pendant une fraction de seconde.  
  
« Excuse-moi ? »  
  
Liam grimaça un peu à côté de Louis, de toute évidence intimidé par le ton froid de Harry, mais il essaya de l'ignorer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible maintenant. Il fit un haussement d'épaule indifférent, concentrant son regard sur la table. « J'ai juste l'impression que tu n'es pas vraiment ici pour toi, mais à cause de moi. »  
  
Harry serra sa mâchoire, ses sourcils froncés. « T'es pas un peu trop imbu de toi-même ? »  
  
« Et  _toi_  ? » répliqua immédiatement Louis. « T'essaies de prouver que tu peux y arriver tout seul ? Tu n'as rien à me prouver, Harry. »  
  
« Je n'essaie pas, » souligna Harry, et il tentait de toute évidence ne pas laisser transparaître sa colère. Presque, pensa Louis. Il l'avait presque eu. « Tu n'as plus aucune importance pour moi, Louis. »  
  
Ça fit mal, profondément, mais Louis pouvait voir que Harry était aussi blessé par la façon dont Louis le traitait. Ça fit légèrement palpiter son cœur, se rendant compte qu'il pouvait seulement blesser Harry parce qu'il comptait toujours.  
  
Ça ne voulait rien dire, cependant, parce que Louis était sur le point de tout anéantir à nouveau, comme il avait anéanti Harry en s'étant attaché à lui avant.  
  
« J'y croirais bien, mais t'as toujours été un mauvais menteur, » déclara calmement Louis. « T'as peur, admets-le. »  
  
Harry lâcha Perrie et se pencha en avant, ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il haussa un sourcil. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir peur ? »  
  
Louis le fixa longuement, essayant de garder ses émotions à distance. Il sourit en coin. « En fait, non, » répondit-il. « Mais je sais que tu l'es, ou sinon tu n'aurais pas refusé l'offre. »  
  
L'expression faciale de Harry devint confuse.  
  
« Si je ne compte plus pour toi, comme tu le clames, tu n'aurais pas refusé, » ajouta Louis. Il continua de maintenir le regard de Harry, s'assurant qu'il entende ce que Louis était sur le point de dire ensuite. « Mais tu l'as fait, parce que t'as simplement peur de finir à nouveau dans mon lit si tu acceptes. »  
  
Harry prit une inspiration saccadée. « Je ne vais pas te prêter plus d'attention. »  
  
Avec un sourire aimable, Louis leva son verre. « On sait tous les deux que tu vas le faire. »  
  
« Ça suffit, » s'exprima soudainement Perrie. « T'es dégoûtant. Quel connard. » Elle se leva et attrapa la main de Harry. « Tu ne vas pas continuer à écouter ces conneries. On part. »  
  
Harry fixa Louis, semblant totalement dégoûté, et Louis vit une lueur de déception dans ses yeux. Il détourna son regard pour vider son verre. Perrie traîna Harry et Louis se tourna vers Niall.  
  
« Lou, » dit Niall. « Il va être tellement furieux quand il va le découvrir, mais – » Il se coupa et se leva, tendant une main vers Louis. « Merci. »  
  
Louis serra la main de Niall, rencontrant ses yeux. « Content d'avoir pu aider. »  
  
Quand Niall disparut, Louis se tourna vers Liam qui le fixait avec la bouche bée.  
  
« Qui es-tu ? »  
  
Louis étouffa un rire. « Toujours le connard que j'étais trois ans auparavant, apparemment. »  
  
« Quand il va savoir que toi et Niall l'avez manipulé pour qu'il accepte, il va juste te détester encore plus. »  
  
Louis prit le verre presque plein de Harry, toisant le liquide du regard pendant un moment avant de boire d'un seul coup ce qu'il restait. Ça laissa une brûlure dans sa gorge et légère sensation dans ses membres. Les mots que Niall avait dits plus tôt firent écho dans sa tête, et Louis savait qu'ils étaient vrais.  
  
« Il ne pourrait pas me détester plus, Li, » murmura-t-il, regardant le fond du verre vide. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. »  
  
+++  
  
« Quel connard, » fulmina Perrie une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur, s'approchant d'un taxi. « Quel putain de connard ! »  
  
Harry essaya de garder sa colère en lui, essaya de ne pas exploser. Perrie avait raison – Louis était un vrai putain de connard. Apparemment, la célébrité l'avait changé en un connard sans cœur et arrogant.  
  
« Harry ! » Il entendit Niall l'appeler et se retourna vers lui. Il arriva près d'eux, légèrement à bout de souffle. « C'était – »   
  
« On va accepter, » lui dit Harry avant que Niall puisse même finir sa phrase. « On va foutrement accepter cette proposition et je vais lui montrer à quel point je suis passé à autre chose. »  
  
Niall cligna ses yeux de confusion.  
  
« Harry, est-ce que tu penses vraiment – »  
  
Harry se tourna vers Perrie, lui lançant un regard sévère. « Je ne vais pas le laisser croire ça. Je vais lui botter son foutu cul. »  
  
Perrie mordit sa lèvre mais elle hocha de la tête, apparemment d'accord avec l'idée de botter Louis d'une quelconque façon.  
  
« T'es sûr, Harry ? » demanda Niall.  
  
Harry prit une profonde respiration, ouvrant la portière du taxi. Il fixa Niall et vit le doute dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir à ce sujet – il montrerait à Louis à quel point lui et sa foutue célébrité comptaient peu pour lui.  
  
« Que le jeu commence. »  
  
\---


	8. Bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici, un petit flashback bonus avec un petit détail qui reviendra plus tard dans l'histoire. Bonne lecture !

« Harry, je pars seulement pendant une semaine. »

Harry roula sur lui-même, se couchant sur le dos pour tourner sa tête et regarder Louis surgissant au dessus de lui. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés à cause des mains de Harry, ses lèvres toujours scintillantes et rouges. Harry voulut le tirer en avant et continuer à travailler sur ça, les rendre encore plus luisantes et les mordre pour qu'elles deviennent encore plus rouges.

Maintenant qu'ils allaient dans des écoles différentes, la majorité des après-midi se passait comme ça. Louis venait chez lui et Harry rattrapait tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé loin l'un de l'autre, essayant de rattraper tous les baisers qu'ils n'avaient pas pu s'échanger pendant ce temps.

On était en décembre et les vacances de Noël venaient de commencer. Harry avait planifié chaque jour, étant particulièrement excité pour l'anniversaire de Louis et le réveillon de Noël. Ce fut jusqu'à ce que Louis lui dise que sa mère avait décidé qu'ils passeraient Noël chez ses grands-parents.

Harry fit la moue. « C'est pas juste une semaine, Lou, » se plaignit-il. « C'est ton anniversaire  _et_  Noël. »

Louis soupira et grimpa sur le lit, à cheval au dessus de Harry, ses genoux s'enfonçant dans le matelas et emprisonnant Harry. Ce dernier aimait ce progrès. Ses mains vinrent automatiquement se poser sur les cuisses de Louis.

« C'est ma famille, bébé, » lui rappela Louis. « J'peux pas me défiler. »

« Tu pars quand ? » demanda Harry.

« Demain matin. » Louis se pencha en avant, passant ses doigts à travers les cheveux de Harry. « Assez tôt. »

« Tu peux rester ici cette nuit ? »

Louis soupira, secouant sa tête. « Je peux rester plus longtemps ce soir, cependant. »

Harry détourna ses yeux, se concentrant sur les doigts de Louis dans ses cheveux pendant un moment. Il ne voulait pas se coucher tard, il voulait s'endormir aux côtés de Louis, voulait se blottir contre lui et sentir ses mains parcourir le chemin entre sa nuque et le bas de son dos, suivant chaque bosse de sa colonne vertébrale. Il voulait se réveiller le lendemain matin avec le soleil inondant la pièce et Louis toujours profondément endormi à côté de lui.

Il pensa au rendez-vous qu'ils avaient pris en janvier dans un petit tatoueur de Manchester. Ils allaient être tatoués dans la peau de l'autre pour l'éternité. C'était un truc énorme pour eux maintenant, mais dans quelques années, ce serait seulement une petite étape vers leur propre éternité.

« Hé, » murmura doucement Louis. « Bébé, t'es toujours là ? »

Harry tourna à nouveau sa tête, souriant quand il leva ses mains pour encadrer le visage de Louis. « Dans quelques années, » dit-il doucement, « je me réveillerai près de toi tous les matins. »

Louis sourit également, ne demandant pas d'où cette pensée lui était soudainement venue. « Dans notre maison à Bora Bora ? »

Harry rigola, se cambrant en dessous de Louis. Le sourire de ce dernier fut éclatant avant qu'il ne baisse sa tête et attache ses lèvres au cou de Harry qui gloussa, se tortillant mais poussant seulement pour rire l'épaule de Louis. Sa peau brûla à l'endroit où Louis laissa ses marques.

« Tu sens tellement bon, » fit remarquer Louis, frottant son nez contre l'épaule de Harry.

« J'ai utilisé une huile de bain parfumée pour mon bain ce matin, seulement pour toi, » plaisanta Harry.

Louis rigola, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry. « Non, je suis sérieux. Tu sens tellement bon. J'veux embarquer quelque chose chez mes grands-parents et le sentir tous les jours, comme ça tu ne me manqueras pas. »

Harry se figea sous Louis, fixant le plafond. C'était rare pour Louis d'être sentimental et s'il l'était, il essayait de le cacher d'habitude.

Relevant sa tête, Louis enroula ses doigts autour du poignet de Harry. « Si tu me proposes le boxer tu portes, je te mors. »

Eclatant de rire, Harry se décala légèrement pour regarder Louis. « J'allais pas faire ça, mais maintenant que t'en parles... »

« Tais-toi, » grogna Louis puis il mordit doucement sa mâchoire.

Harry hoqueta. « J'suis sûr que j'ai un pull que je peux te prêter, » dit-il ensuite.

Louis soupira de contentement, caressant le poignet de Harry avec son pouce. « Je ne pensais pas à un pull. »

« Non ? » Harry fronça légèrement ses sourcils.

« Non, » confirma Louis. « Il n'aura plus ton odeur après deux jours. »

« Hm, » acquiesça vaguement Harry. « Donc tu veux prendre mon parfum ? »

Louis sembla réfléchir pendant un moment. « Non, » dit-il ensuite. Il leva le poignet de Harry, déposant un baiser sur le bas de sa paume. « J'pensais à ta montre. »

Harry rigola légèrement. « Ma montre ? »

Hochant de la tête, Louis passa ses doigts sur le cuir. « Le cuir est imprégné de ton parfum et cette odeur ne disparaîtra pas de si tôt. »

« T'y avais déjà pensé, » remarqua Harry, ses doigts jouant distraitement avec les cheveux de Louis.

« Tu peux pas le prouver. »

Les faisant rouler, Harry emmêla ses jambes avec celles de Louis, se penchant en avant pour connecter leurs lèvres. « T'es un romantique. »

Louis lui tira sa langue. « J'ai pas le droit d'être romantique avec mon copain ? »

« Si, » lui assura doucement Harry. Il amena ses mains entre eux et trifouilla pour retirer sa montre. « Elle n'a pas seulement absorbé mon parfum, tu sais ? » dit-il ensuite, fixant Louis dans les yeux. « Elle a également absorbé les battements de mon cœur. Peut-être que tu le sentiras quand tu porteras ma montre. »

Pendant un petit moment, Louis fixa simplement Harry, le bleu de ses yeux vitreux comme de la glace fondue. Puis il cligna des yeux, comme s'il était en train de se réveiller d'un rêve et il donna une pichenette sur le sternum de Harry.

« Apprends la différence entre romantique et cucul, espèce d'andouille, » taquina-t-il Harry, mais il le tira quand même un tout petit peu plus près de lui.

« Excuse-moi ? » hoqueta Harry, fronçant durement ses sourcils. « C'était très romantique. »

« C'était encore au dessus du maximum du gnangnan, » le corrigea Louis, un air incertain sur son visage. Il soupira un petit peu et caressa la joue de Harry, repoussant une de ses boucles. « Mais c'est pas grave. Je t'aime quand même. »

Harry sourit radieusement à ça, toujours apaisé par Louis lui disant qu'il l'aimait.

Il se pencha en avant, attrapant les lèvres de Louis dans un autre baiser avant d'attacher la montre autour de son poignet. Il garda ses doigts à cet endroit par la suite, sentant les battements du cœur de Louis contre les siens.

  
———


	9. Huitième étape : Le désespoir.

Harry tourna sa tête en entendant un léger coup à sa porte, jetant le dernier haut dans sa valise. Il se redressa de la position accroupie dans laquelle il était depuis les quinze dernières minutes, essayant de refaire sa valise pour que tout rentre à l'intérieur.  
  
« T'as fini ? » demanda Perrie, s'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte.  
  
« J'pense, » répondit Harry. « C'est bizarre de devoir préparer ses affaires pour un mois entier. »  
  
« Et pour, genre, trois zones climatiques différentes ?  
  
Harry hocha de la tête et se balança sur ses talons. « Je t'enverrai une carte postale de chaque endroit. »  
  
« Et tu me rapporteras des souvenirs, » lui rappela Perrie. « J'veux quelque chose de vraiment cool de Chine. »  
  
« Hong Kong n'est pas la Chine, chérie, » la corrigea Harry.  
  
Perrie roula ses yeux. « C'est la même culture. »  
  
La sonnette retentit, les faisant tous les deux légèrement sursauter, et Perrie fronça ses sourcils.  
  
« T'attends quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
Harry secoua sa tête. « Non. J'voulais me coucher tôt. »  
  
Perrie appuya sur le bouton pour déverrouiller la porte en bas. « Qui ça pourrait être alors ? »  
  
Une minute plus tard, Nick arriva à leur porte, légèrement à bout de souffle d'avoir monté les escaliers, apparemment. Il resta debout à l'extérieur, son regard se posant sur le visage de Harry.  
  
« Désolé de venir sans prévenir, » dit-il en haussant ses épaules.  
  
« Non, » répondit immédiatement Harry, secouant sa tête. « C'est pas grave. »  
  
« Entre, » proposa Perrie avant de se décaler, se tournant vers Harry. « Je serai dans ma chambre, si t'as besoin de moi. »  
  
Hochant de la tête, Harry la regarda partir dans sa propre chambre. Nick retira ses chaussures et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son jeans, lançant un long regard appuyé à Harry. Il réussit à le mettre mal à l'aise.  
  
« Euh, » dit-il, pointant derrière lui dans la direction de la table de la cuisine. « Du thé ? »  
  
« Oui, merci. » Nick le suivit et s'assit, toujours bizarrement silencieux.  
  
Nerveusement, Harry commença à préparer le thé. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait ? Est-ce que Nick était venu pour mettre les choses au clair entre eux avant que Harry parte pendant un mois entier ? Si c'était ça, Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir.  
  
Il avait apprécié comment les choses s'étaient déroulées entre eux récemment. Ils avaient eu quelques rendez-vous et ils étaient sortis avec des amis. Certains soirs, ils avaient fini par s'embrasser, parfois de façon assez approfondie. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, cependant. Ça avait été facile et simple pour Harry – ils se tenaient juste compagnie, appréciaient de bons moments ensemble, une belle amitié, sans aucune attache et surtout, sans attentes.   
  
Harry posa une tasse devant Nick et prit la chaise en face de lui. Il enroula ses doigts autour de sa propre tasse, attendant ce que Nick avait à dire.  
  
Fixant sa tasse, Nick mordit sa lèvre, expirant de façon saccadée. « J'ai embrassé Nicco. »  
  
Harry cligna des yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagit. « Euh... »  
  
Nick relava ses yeux, son visage plissé de détresse. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'on est, Harry, ou si même on est – quelque chose. Je ne sais. Mais si on l'est, je ne suis pas – » Il se tut, secouant sa tête. « Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'infidèle ou quoi. »  
  
Se penchant en arrière dans sa chaise, Harry souffla doucement. « C'est bien. »  
  
Nick fronça ses sourcils, semblant complètement perdu.  
  
« J'veux dire, » ajouta rapidement Harry. « Toi et Nicco. Tu l'as toujours bien aimé, non ? »  
  
Nick haussa ses épaules, baissant son regard vers la table. « J'pensais qu'il ne me verraient jamais comme ça. »  
  
Harry soupira, pas certain de savoir comment répondre. « Alors t'as essayé de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. »  
  
« Peut-être, » dit Nick. « Mais j'ai jamais voulu faire ça dans ton dos. Juste – on a jamais... tu me laisse jamais – » Il haussa à nouveau des épaules, rougissant.  
  
« C'est pas grave, tu sais ? » Harry pencha son torse en avant, croissant ses bras sur la table. « C'est pas comme si on est exclusif ou quoi. On est ami, non ? »  
  
Nick hocha rapidement da la tête. « Mais, genre, » commença-t-il, laissant à nouveau traîner sa phrase.  
  
« On s'est embrassé, » finit Harry à sa place. « Roulé des pelles quelques fois. »  
  
« J'veux juste m'assurer que ce n'est pas plus que je le pensais, » admit Nick. « Je veux qu'on soit à la même page à ce sujet. »  
  
Harry sourit légèrement, tendant une main pour toucher brièvement celle de Nick ; une simple caresse douce du bout de ses doigts sur le dos de la main de Nick.  
  
« J'ai quelques difficultés à m'engager, » dit-il simplement, essayant de garder son ton léger. « T'as peut-être remarqué. »  
  
Le rire de Nick sonna faux. « J'ai remarqué. »  
  
« Si t'attendais que Nicco change d'avis, je ne vais définitivement pas rester dans votre chemin, maintenant que c'est le cas, » clarifia Harry.  
  
Nick ne sembla pas ravi avec ça. « Ça donne l'impression que je ne faisais que t'utiliser et que je t'ai laissé tombé dès que j'ai eu une meilleure offre. »  
  
Non, pensa Harry, ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait à quoi ça ressemble, et ce n'était pas ça.  
  
« Nick, » dit-il calmement. « On n'a jamais parlé de ça. Je n'ai jamais rien attendu de ta part. »  
  
« Mais il y avait clairement quelque chose qui se passait, » dit Nick. « Et je veux que tu saches que rien ne s'est passé pendant qu'on était – en quelque sorte – tu sais. »  
  
Harry sourit. « Regarde, tu ne peux même pas définir ce que c'était. C'est pas grave. » Pour rassembler ses pensées, Harry prit une gorgée de son thé qui était encore trop chaud. « Je suis content que tu sois venu me parler, cependant. »  
  
Nick haussa des épaules de façon impuissante.  
  
« On peut toujours être ami, hein ? »  
  
« Bien sûr, » répondit rapidement Nick. « J'espérais qu'on le puisse. »  
  
Harry sourit, hochant de la tête. « Alors, » ajouta-t-il ensuite, son sourire prenant un air narquois. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Nicco ? Comment tu l'as fait changer d'avis ? »  
  
Nick rigola un peu, ses joues devenant roses de gêne. « J'en ai aucune idée. Il a débarqué hier soir et, il a dit toutes ces... choses. »  
  
« De bonnes choses ? »  
  
« Ouais, » répondit Nick. « De bonnes choses. Et il m'a embrassé avant de partir. »  
  
Harry tapota ses doigts contre sa tasse. « C'est bien, hein ? »  
  
« Ouais, » répondit Nick. « J'espère. J'veux vraiment que les choses fonctionnent avec lui. C'est comme ça depuis le moment où je l'ai rencontré. »  
  
Harry sourit. « Ouais, je connais ce sentiment. »  
  
Nick haussa un sourcil. « Vraiment ? Pour être honnête, tu sembles assez apeuré par tout ce concept de tomber amoureux. »  
  
« Peut-être un petit peu. » Harry prit une autre gorgée de son thé, le liquide chaud brûlant sa gorge.  
  
« Eh bien, j'espère que quiconque a brisé ton cœur brûle en enfer pour ça, » déclara sèchement Nick. « T'es trop adorable pour souffrir d'un chagrin d'amour pour le reste de ta vie. »  
  
Harry leva son regard, découvrant un air sérieux sur le visage de Nick, aucune trace de plaisanterie dans ses yeux. « Je suis complètement passé à autre chose. »  
  
Nick tendit l'une de ses mains pour donner une pichenette sur le front de Harry. « Loin de là, popstar. »  
  
« Tais-toi, » répliqua Harry en riant.  
  
Pendant un moment, ils restèrent silencieux, buvant tous les deux leurs thés, se regardant occasionnellement et échangeant des petits sourires.  
  
« T'as fini tes valises ? » demanda ensuite Nick.  
  
Harry hocha de la tête. « Prêt à partir demain matin. »  
  
« Le temps passe rapidement, » dit Nick d'un air songeur. « J'ai l'impression que c'est hier que je t'ai vu dans ce pub. Et maintenant, tu pars en tournée avec Escapade. »  
  
« Tu les connais bien ? » demanda Harry.  
  
Nick haussa ses épaules. « J'ai fait un peu de promo avec eux. Des interviews et tout. Ils sont assez sympas. »  
  
« Assez sympas ? »  
  
« Eh bien. » Nick laissa traîner le mot. « Liam est mec gentil, assez bavard et avec qui c'est facile de bien s'entendre. J'ai aucune idée de quoi penser de Zayn. Il est sympa, mais il ne se livre pas beaucoup aux gens, on dirait. Il ne se prend jamais vraiment au jeu. »  
  
Harry soupira d'acquiescement, le cœur battant un peu plus vite. « Et Louis ? »  
  
« J'sais pas, » dit Nick en fronçant ses sourcils. « Tu les as sûrement déjà rencontré ? Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu un connard ? »  
  
Pouffant de rire, Harry posa sa tasse. « Je ne les as pas revu depuis que j'ai eu l'offre, il y a quelques mois, en fait. »  
  
« Donc, t'as aucune idée d'avec qui tu vas passer le prochain mois ? »  
  
Harry secoua sa tête. « Pas vraiment, non. »  
  
« Dans ce cas, » l'avertit Nick, « ne t'approche pas de Louis. Ce mec apporte que des ennuis. »  
  
Harry fronça ses sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
  
Nick pinça ses lèvres. « Définitivement le cas d'une célébrité dans le placard, si tu veux mon avis. Et il ne le gère pas bien. »  
  
Une vague d'émotion se déferla à travers le corps de Harry et il ne put pas s'empêcher de frissonner. C'était quelque chose à quoi il n'avait pas encore pensé – Louis n'était toujours pas sorti du placard, mentant toujours sur qui il était réellement. « Comment ça pourrait être mon problème ? »  
  
« Ça n'est pas obligé que ce le soit, » dit Nick. « Sauf si tu finis par coucher avec lui. »  
  
Essayant d'arrêter ses mains de trembler, Harry leva à nouveau sa tasse, buvant calmement. « J'pense qu'on vient juste d'établir que je ne couche pas avec des personnes au hasard. »   
  
« Quelqu'un de bien, » fit remarquer Nick. « Tu cherches quelqu'un de bien. »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête.  
  
J'sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas fait l'affaire, » ajouta Nick, se moquant d'un air offensé.  
  
« T'es loin d'être une personne décente, » gloussa Harry.  
  
Nick hoqueta, serrant sa main contre son torse. « Ça suffit, je m'en vais. »  
  
Quand Nick se leva, Harry le suivit, déposant les tasses vides dans l'évier. Nick remit ses bottes avant d'enfiler son manteau.  
  
« Prends soin de toi, popstar. Envoie-moi un message de temps en temps, hein ? »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête. « Si je trouve le temps. »  
  
Nick poussa l'épaule de Harry de façon taquine avant de le tirer dans une étreinte. Harry la rendit immédiatement, ses mains venant s'enrouler autour de la taille de Nick et sa joue se posant sur son épaule. »  
  
« On se voit en décembre. »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête, lui faisant un signe de la main lorsque Nick se dirigea vers le haut des escaliers.  
  
Il resta immobile pendant un petit moment, écoutant le bruit paisible des pas sur les marches faire écho contre les murs.  
  
+++  
  
« Tout va bien ? » demanda Perrie quand elle sortit de sa chambre plus tard.  
  
Harry coupa l'eau du robinet, attrapant un torchon pour sécher les tasses. « Hm, » soupira-t-il. « On dirait bien que je viens de me faire larguer. »  
  
Perrie resta bouche bée. « Quoi ? »  
  
« C'est pas grave, » la rassura immédiatement Harry, lui souriant. « Il m'a laissé tomber doucement et en fait, je suis content qu'on en ait parlé avant la tournée. »  
  
« J'ai toujours pensé que Nick était assez à fond sur toi, » dit Perrie d'un air songeur, ouvrant un placard pour ranger les tasses.  
  
« J'pense qu'on était tous les deux un peu indécis à ce sujet, » expliqua Harry. « Je ne savais pas dans quelle direction je voulais que ça aille. »   
  
« T'es pas triste ? »  
  
Harry haussa ses épaules. « C'est un sentiment étrange, vraiment. Ça ne fait pas mal, ou quoi. Il a plutôt bien géré la situation. »  
  
Perrie sourit en coin. « Vraiment ? »  
  
« J'veux dire, » ajouta Harry, l'ignorant. « Il a été honnête et il ne voulait pas que je me fasse une mauvaise idée. J'pense pas avoir été déjà traité comme ça par quelqu'un ? »  
  
Perrie mordit sa lèvre, son sourire redescendant. « Y-a-t-il déjà eu quelqu'un qui a eu la chance de traiter de cette façon ? J'veux dire, après – »  
  
« Non, » dit doucement Harry. « J'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un s'approcher assez. Si Nick avait voulu, cependant, il aurait pu me briser le cœur, mais il ne l'a pas fait. »  
  
Perrie soupira d'acquiescement, se tenant immobile pendant un moment. Puis elle se pencha en avant, enveloppant Harry dans une étreinte. « Ça va être vide sans toi. »  
  
Harry rigola un peu, secouant sa tête. « Tu vas tout le temps être occupée. Ne ramène pas un garçon différent tous les soirs. »  
  
Perrie pinça son bras. « Genre. »  
  
Inspirant son odeur, Harry ferma ses yeux. « Est-ce que je peux dormir dans ta chambre ce soir ? »  
  
« Regard maintenant qui va avoir le mal du pays en moins d'une semaine, » le taquina Perrie. « Tu ne vas survivre sans moi pendant cinq jours. »  
  
« C'est probablement vrai, » acquiesça doucement Harry.  
  
« Allez, vas prendre ta couette, » dit Perrie après une minute passée dans un silence confortable, Harry les faisant doucement balancer. « Je ne partagerai pas la mienne avec toi. »  
  
Harry sourit, déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.  
  
+++  
  
Il faisait chaud à Jakarta.  
  
Louis passa le dos de sa main sur son front, sa frange déjà grasse à cause de la sueur. Louise, leur styliste, venait tous les deux minutes pour retoucher leur maquillage et leurs cheveux, jurant entre ses dents. Une séance photo à l'extérieur avait probablement été une mauvaise idée.   
  
Louis voulait juste retourner à l'intérieur du bâtiment où ils s'étaient préparés pour la séance, les pièces toutes fraîches grâce à la climatisation. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas les températures chaudes – il avait toujours préféré l'été à l'hiver – mais ce n'était pas comme l'été en Angleterre. L'air était humide, épais dans ses poumons et lourd sur sa peau.  
  
« D'accord, les gars, c'est bon ! » cria quelqu'un, et Louis prit le temps de remercier l'équipe et serrer la main du photographe avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur, retirant son tee-shirt humide.  
  
« Changez-vous, » ordonna Marco. « On vous ramène à l'hôtel dans quinze minutes. »  
  
Liam sauta sur une jambe, essayant de retirer son jeans. « J'ai besoin d'environ cinq heures dans cette piscine. »  
  
Zayn rigola. « Tu vas t'ennuyer comme un rat mort en même pas une heure, mec. »  
  
« Je m'en fous. » Liam haussa ses épaules. « J'préfère encore m'ennuyer que  _ça_. »  
  
« Vous avez rien ce soir, » les informa Marco. « Donc si tu veux faire ça, t'es libre de le faire. »  
  
Louis enfila un nouveau tee-shirt, certain qu'il serait à nouveau humide au moment où ils arriveraient à l'hôtel. « Vous avez réservé une table pour le dîner ? »  
  
Marco hocha de la tête. « Oui. Cinq personnes, pour dix-neuf heures trente. »  
  
« Cinq ? » demanda Zayn.  
  
« Votre première partie et son manager sont arrivés tout à l'heure, » expliqua Marco. « Quand je leur ai demandé s'ils sortaient pour le dîner ou s'ils voulaient rester à l'hôtel, ils ont dit qu'ils mangeraient à l'hôtel. J'ai pensé que vous pourrez tout aussi bien dîner ensemble. »  
  
Louis se retourna, essayant de cacher son visage de Liam et Zayn. Ils verraient la gêne, saurait à quel point ça contrariait Louis.  
  
Louis avait eu presque trois mois pour s'habituer à l'idée que Harry allait les rejoindre sur la tournée, mais il ne l'avait pas encore tout à fait assimilé. Il allait voir Harry tous les jours, et il devrait lui parler, réellement interagir avec lui – Louis n'avait aucune idée de comment faire.   
  
« J'peux dire au restaurant de préparer deux tables ? » proposa Marco, puisqu'il remarqua la tension.  
  
« Non, » répondit immédiatement Louis. « C'est très bien. Parfait. »  
  
« D'accord, préparez-vous, le van est là. » Marco quitta la pièce.  
  
« Louis, t'aurais pu laisser Marco annuler la réservation, » dit Liam, posant une main sur le coude de Louis.  
  
« Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je l'évite, » clarifia Louis.  
  
Zayn hocha de la tête, s'approchant de la porte. « Tu ne peux pas l'éviter, de toute façon. Annuler la réservation aurait seulement remis tout ça à plus tard. Alors, il vaut mieux sauter directement dedans et voir comment ça va se passer. »  
  
« Mal, » répondit Louis. « Ça va évidemment mal se passer. »  
  
La main de Liam retomba lorsque Louis avança pour quitter la pièce.  
  
« Souviens-toi juste qu'on sera là aussi, » lui rappela Zayn quand ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur.  
  
+++  
  
Lorsque Louis entra dans le restaurant pour le dîner, il trouva la table encore vide. Une serveuse le conduit jusqu'à une table à côté de l'énorme fenêtre surplombant la ville. Il faisait déjà noir à l'extérieur, les lumières de la ville scintillant et colorant l'obscurité.  
  
Liam fut le premier à le rejoindre, s'asseyant en face de lui. « J'viens d'entendre que le soundcheck commence à neuf heures demain matin. »  
  
« Trop tôt, » se plaignit Louis.  
  
« Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir se lever à sept heures, » calcula Liam. « Vu que le décalage horaire va bientôt se faire ressentir, je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher tôt. »  
  
Louis était sur le point de répondre lorsqu'il aperçut Niall et Harry entrer ensemble dans la salle. Niall portait un short et un tee-shirt délavé, parlant à la serveuse. Harry se tenait derrière lui dans son jeans noir moulant et une chemise qui n'était pas beaucoup boutonnée. Elle était grande ouverte sur le torse de Harry, révélant une peau pâle et plusieurs colliers.  
  
Les yeux de Harry se posèrent immédiatement sur Louis et sa mâchoire se serra, les traits de son visage passant de détendus à tendus.  
  
Quand ils s'approchèrent tous les deux, Louis détourna son regard, essayant d'avoir l'air imperturbable.  
  
« J'savais pas qu'on allait partager une table, » commenta Niall lorsqu'il prit la chaise à côté de Liam.  
  
Louis remarqua Harry lancer un regard noir à Niall avant de s'assoir à côté de Louis. Les chaises étaient trop proches, Louis pouvait sentir la chaleur émanant de Harry. Il avait une odeur différente de ce que Louis se souvenait – l'odeur légèrement sucrée et musquée du parfum que Harry avait eu l'habitude de vaporiser sur ses poignets et son cou était remplacée par quelque chose de plus sombre et plus fort.  
  
Les yeux de Louis se tournèrent rapidement vers le poignet de Harry, des souvenirs lui revenant de toutes les fois où il avait chassé l'odeur à cet endroit, ses lèvres appuyées contre le point de pression de Harry.  
  
« Est-ce que ça pose un problème ? » demanda innocemment Liam.  
  
Niall haussa ses épaules, pointant du doigt Harry et Louis en face d'eux. « On sait que ce n'est pas autant un problème pour moi que ça l'est sans doute pour ces deux là. »  
  
« Ne vous jeter pas de nourriture dessus, » avertit Liam, lançant un regard sévère à Louis.  
  
« Pourquoi je jetterais de la nourriture sur quelqu'un ? » demanda Louis, fronçant ses sourcils. « C'est juste stupide. »  
  
« T'étais toujours le premier à commencer une bataille de nourriture, » commenta Niall.  
  
Louis regarda Harry et le trouva complètement absorbé par la lecture du menu, ne leur prêtant apparemment pas d'attention.  
  
Zayn le sauva de devoir donner une réponse en arrivant à ce moment là, s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Louis au bout de la table.  
  
« Désolé, je suis en retard, » s'excusa-t-il, regardant Niall et Harry.  
  
« Rien de nouveau là, » commenta Louis.  
  
« C'est une bonne opportunité pour qu'on apprenne un peu à se connaître, non ? » demanda Liam, jetant un regard circulaire à la table. « J'veux dire, on va passe le prochain mois ensemble après tout. »  
  
« J'pense pas que ça sera très dur de s'éviter, même si on reste dans les mêmes hôtels. » Harry ne releva même pas sa tête lorsqu'il parla.  
  
Louis entrelaça ses doigts, les regardant attentivement et il sentit Zayn se penchait pour se rapprocher de lui.  
  
« Harry, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Harry leva son regard, focalisant son attention sur Zayn. Il hocha brièvement de la tête.  
  
« J'pense pas qu'on est déjà beaucoup parlé ? Une fois, peut-être ? » La voix de Zayn était calme. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais t'éviter, ou ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'évites. »  
  
Harry rougit, baissant à nouveau son regard vers son menu.  
  
« Je comprends que t'es peut-être pas à l'aise avec Louis, et je pense que chacun d'entre nous ici peut respecter ça, mais ça serait injuste d'étendre cette colère à Liam et moi, » expliqua Zayn, son genou cognant celui de Louis sous la table. Sa voix baissa un peu lorsqu'il ajouta, « t'agirais un peu comme un connard, hein. »  
  
Mordant sa lèvre, Harry rougit. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, bafouillant. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire – ou ce que je pensais. »  
  
Louis l'observa, sentant son cœur battre un peu à la chamade. Harry semblait encore tellement jeune, réagissait encore de la façon dont il l'aurait fait trois ans auparavant. Il avait l'air confus, un peu coupable, et il n'était jamais trop fier pour admettre une erreur et s'excuser. Il allait certainement le faire.  
  
« Je suis désolé, » dit Harry, comme un fait exprès.  
  
« Pas de mal, » répondit calmement Zayn. « Essayons juste de ne pas rendre ça bizarre, ouais ? »  
  
Hochant de la tête, Harry se remit au fond de sa chaise, tripotant une page du menu.  
  
Zayn cogna à nouveau leurs genoux ensemble et Louis tourna son visage, voyant le petit sourire sur le visage de Zayn. Il assurait les arrières de Louis ; il ne resterait pas assis là à ne rien faire en regardant Harry anéantir à nouveau Louis. Le message était clair.  
  
Louis avait désespérément envie de le prendre dans ses bras.  
  
La serveuse vint à leur table, prenant leurs commandes et la tension baissa pendant quelques minutes. Ils furent tous silencieux quand elle repartit et Louis vit Liam ouvrir sa bouche à plusieurs reprises, retenant toujours ses mots, cependant. Finalement, il sembla faire un choix.  
  
« Louis a dit que tu faisais toi-même de la musique, Niall, » souligna Liam. « Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ? »  
  
Haussant ses épaules, Niall prit une gorgée de son verre d'eau. « C'est juste pour le plaisir, tu vois ? Je joue de la guitare et chante un peu, mais je n'écris pas vraiment de chansons et n'ai pas envie de jouer sur scène. J'aime juste la musique. »  
  
« Alors t'as décidé de travailler derrière la scène, » remarqua Zayn.  
  
« Je pense que vous savez le nombre de conneries qui peut y avoir dans cette industrie, » dit Niall. « A en juger par votre succès, vous avez dû déjà dû en voir pas mal. »  
  
Liam et Zayn ne réagirent pas autrement qu'en regardant Niall, alors Louis se chargea de répondre. « On a été témoin de pas mal de connerie, oui. »  
  
« C'est ce qui ne va pas avec cette industrie. Ça devrait seulement être à propos de la musique, et rien d'autre. » Niall jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry. « Et j'veux prouver que c'est possible. Un artiste qui vend tout aussi bien, sans céder aux manigances des médias. »  
  
« Ça va être dur, » commenta Liam.  
  
« Si t'as un artiste qui est véritablement talentueux, ça ne l'est pas, » rétorqua Niall. « Et il se trouve que j'ai un artiste véritablement talentueux. »  
  
Liam sembla un peu perdu, Zayn douteux et Louis n'osa même pas tourner son visage vers Harry. Il était toujours trop près de lui.  
  
« C'est vrai, » acquiesça Louis après un moment. « Je suis sûr que vous allez réussir. »  
  
Niall sourit, aucune trace de soulagement sur son visage. Il était à peu près certain de ce qu'il faisait, sûr de la direction qu'il prenait. Louis l'admirait pour sa confiance.  
  
« On a pas vraiment besoin de ton appui, » fit remarquer Harry ensuite, la voix basse. « Alors garde-le. »  
  
« J'disais pas ça comme ça, » dit Louis, déglutissant fortement sous le regard froid de Harry. « J'donnais juste mon opinion de façon honnête. »  
  
Le rire de Harry sonna faux lorsqu'il haussa un sourcil. « J'suppose qu'on devrait apprécier l'opinion de quelqu'un qui a aussi bien réussi, hein ? »  
  
Louis se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, se sentant petit sous le regard de Harry. Il ne perdait jamais une dispute, il avait toujours une réplique pleine d'esprit. Louis montrait ses faiblesses devant personne, il arrivait toujours à trouver les bons mots pour donner l'impression d'avoir pleinement le contrôle dans chaque situation. Pas avec Harry, cependant ; il ne pouvait pas se défendre contre Harry.  
  
« J'suis sûr que ce n'est pas comme ça que Louis voulait le dire, Harry, » intervint Liam.  
  
Harry continua de fixer Louis pendant un moment, puis il se détourna à nouveau. « Ouais, bien sûr. »   
  
Mal, pensa Louis, fermant ses yeux pendant une seconde. Il avait pensé que ce passerait mal. Ça se dirigeait même vers  _misérable_  pour le moment, échappant complètement à tout contrôle.  
  
Il n'était pas vraiment impatient pour le mois à venir.  
  
+++  
  
Si Louis avait espéré que les choses se clament un peu pendant la nuit, cet espoir fut complètement anéanti quand ils observèrent le soundcheck de Harry le lendemain matin. Il était plein d'entrain sur la scène, faisant l'imbécile avec les techniciens et chantant avec toute son énergie.  
  
Sa voix fut la première chose que Louis entendit en entrant dans la sale.  
  
Harry était déjà sur scène, étant arrivé beaucoup plus tôt que Louis, Liam et Zayn. Niall était occupé avec les personnes en charge du soundcheck, s'assurant qu'ils programmaient tout bien pour que la voix de Harry remplisse la salle de la meilleure façon possible.  
  
Il chantait une chanson douce, pas exactement une ballade, et Louis l'identifia comme une berceuse après l'avoir écouté quelques minutes.  
  
«  _See, it's time to sleep_. » Harry finit la chanson sur une note basse en regardant Niall. (Tu vois, il est temps de dormir)  
  
Niall leva ses pouces vers lui avant de crier à travers la salle. « On va tester ta guitare maintenant. »  
  
Quelqu'un vint sur scène pour la donner à Harry. Il sourit poliment, s'asseyant sur un tabouret qui se trouvait derrière lui et ajustant la guitare sur un de ses genoux.  
  
« Joue juste quelques accords, » demanda Niall.  
  
Harry commença à jouer, semblant complètement détendu et content de lui. Le volume de la guitare changea un peu, sonnant creux dans la salle pendant un moment avant de faire écho contre les murs, remplissant l'espace.  
  
Ils continuèrent comme ça, une procédure que Louis avait fait un million de fois et en avait déjà marre rien qu'à l'idée de devoir l'endurer plus tard. Harry semblait tout excité, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.  
  
Après un moment, il recommença à chanter et Niall hocha de la tête vers Harry pour lui signaler de continuer pendant qu'ils tripotaient le son. Louis balançait son poids d'un pied à l'autre, remarquant qu'il était soudainement tout seul.  
  
Juste lorsque Louis détacha ses yeux de Harry pour voir où Zayn et Liam étaient, il entendit la voix de Harry vaciller un peu, un inspiration saccadée et la mélodie s'arrêta tout doucement.  
  
Louis se retourna, voyant Harry le fixer, la joie ayant complètement disparu de son visage. C'était insupportable, le fait de savoir que Louis pouvait priver Harry de tout son bonheur, que le seul effet qu'il avait sur Harry était de le rendre amer, maussade et mal à l'aise.  
  
Comme tant de fois auparavant, ça donna l'impression à Louis d'être inutile et froid parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment changer ça.  
  
« Harry, continue de jouer, » demanda Niall. Il se tourna vers Louis et lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement lui dire de partir.  
  
Louis regarda à nouveau vers Harry, le trouvant en train de gratter paresseusement sa guitare, fredonnant dans le micro et regardant encore et encore Louis. C'était comme s'il avait monté sa garde, construit un mur autour de lui pour faire en sorte que Louis le voit le moins possible.  
  
Baissant sa tête, Louis enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et se retourna pour aller dans les coulisses, à l'extérieur de la salle principale où Harry était en train de jouer.  
  
+++  
  
Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une énorme gueule de bois, les draps emmêlés autour de son corps et un sentiment de vide dans sa poitrine.  
  
Après le concert, Niall l'avait directement emmené au bar de l'hôtel. Harry avait voulu sortir, mais Niall avait insisté en disant que quelques verres au bar de l'hôtel étaient tout aussi bien. Ils fêteraient tout ça correctement lorsque la tournée serait terminée.  
  
« Peut-être qu'au dernier concert t'arriveras aussi à monter sur scène sans faire une dépression nerveuse avant, » avait dit Niall d'un air songeur, en agitant le liquide de la même couleur que du bourbon dans son verre.  
  
Après ça, Harry avait acheté une bouteille de vodka pour l'emporter dans sa chambre et avait bu des shooters avec Niall.  
  
C'était tout ce dont il arrivait à se souvenir. La bouteille se trouvait en face de lui sur la table, vide et empestant l'alcool. Roulant hors du lit, Harry grogna et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre pour laisser de l'air frais entrer et se débarrasser un peu de la mauvaise odeur.  
  
Niall n'était pas là, donc Harry supposa qu'il était retourné dans sa propre chambre à un moment pendant la nuit ou tôt ce matin. Ou ce midi, remarqua Harry lorsqu'il regarda son téléphone et découvrit qu'il était déjà deux heures de l'après-midi.  
  
Ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance ; il n'avait rien à faire de la journée. Escapade était en train de faire de la promotion, enregistrant des interviews pour la télévision et les stations de radio avant de décoller pour la Malaisie, pour passer deux autres journées à faire de la promotion. Ça donnait du temps à Harry pour préparer les concerts et faire un peu de tourisme avec Niall.  
  
Jouer devant un public aussi grand était quelque chose à quoi Harry devait s'habituer. Ça avait été terrifiant la vieille, quand il avait finalement pu se résoudre à monter sur scène. Il y avait principalement eu des filles qui avait eu l'air un peu curieuses, de ce que Harry avait pu voir pendant le bref moment où les lumières ne l'avaient pas complètement aveuglé.  
  
A partir de là, ça avait seulement été lui et sa guitare. Il se souvint avoir parlé entre les chansons, racontant des histoires et recevant des rires du public.  
  
Niall avait dit que ça s'était bien passé, qu'ils l'avaient adoré. Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr à ce propos, mais il était satisfait de ne pas les avoir ennuyés pendant le temps qu'il avait passé sur scène.  
  
Lorsqu'il était redescendu de scène, Niall avait été là, le prenant dans ses bras et criant dans ses oreilles. Par-dessus son épaule, Harry avait aperçu Liam, Zayn et Louis en train de les regarder. Louis avait immédiatement détourné son regard, semblant terriblement mal à l'aise, Zayn lui avait fait un petit sourire et Liam un clin d'œil, levant ses deux pouces vers lui.  
  
Fronçant ses sourcils au souvenir, Harry roula sur les draps blancs soyeux, ayant chaud même s'il était complètement nu. Louis avait agi – eh bien, bizarrement. Harry ne l'avait jamais connu aussi silencieux et tendu, évitant une discussion ou une dispute.  
  
Il y avait eu un temps où Louis avait été présent dans la vie de Harry sans qu'il soit son Louis. Cependant, ce n'était pas seulement le fait que le Louis que Harry pouvait observer ici n'était plus son Louis.  
  
C'était une personne complètement différente.  
  
Harry roula hors du lit, soupirant légèrement et frottant son front. Il avait besoin de prendre des analgésiques et de l'eau et, définitivement, une douche. Fouillant dans sa valise, il trouva la trousse de premier secours que Perrie avait préparé pour lui. C'était son cadeau de départ, comme elle l'avait appelé.  
  
Elle avait fait la sacoche elle-même. Le tissu qu'elle avait choisi était de couleur bleu ciel avec des cœurs verts foncés. Elle avait cousu une croix rose à l'avant et l'avait rempli avec ce qu'elle avait pensé être les médicaments les plus importants. Principalement des analgésiques et des trucs contre les piqûres de moustiques.   
  
Harry avala un cachet et descendit la moitié d'une bouteille d'eau après, puis il prit une longue douche froide. Au moment où il fut enfin habillé et présentable, il était presque seize heures.  
  
Il prit l'ascenseur pour descendre à la réception, décidant d'utiliser son temps avant le dîner pour aller acheter des souvenirs et cartes postales. Il avait promis à Perrie une carte de chaque endroit, après tout.  
  
Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il aperçut Louis, Liam et Zayn en train d'entrer dans l'hôtel, rigolant tous les trois. Harry resta à côté des ascenseurs, dans un coin, les observant se laisser tomber dans le canapé près de la réception. Ils ne pouvaient pas le voir d'ici.  
  
« J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle  _t_ 'ait donné son numéro, » dit Liam, éventant son visage avec une main.  
  
« Elle croit probablement que vous pourrez vous voir pour faire une soirée pyjama où vous vous ferez des tresses et vous mettrez du vernis à ongles. » Zayn sourit en coin.  
  
Louis haussa un sourcil. « Oui, évidemment qu'elle aimerait une soirée pyjama. J'suis pas sûr à propos des tresses et du vernis, cependant. »  
  
« Allez, Louis, elle doit avoir remarqué, » répliqua Liam. « Ces gens des média remarquent toujours. »  
  
« Est-ce qu'ils remarquent avant ou après m'avoir posé des questions sur les filles ? » voulut savoir Louis, souriant d'un air narquois.  
  
« Ils remarquent au moment où tu entres dans la pièce, comme toute personne avec un cerveau fonctionnel. » Liam fit un geste bizarre avec sa main. « Ce truc avec ton poignet n'est pas la chose la plus masculine à faire, tu sais ? »  
  
« On est en Indonésie, mec, » fit remarquer Louis. « Peut-être que j'donne l'impression d'être extrêmement masculin ici, tandis que vous, vous êtes juste ordinaires. »  
  
Zayn grogna. « Tu m'as bien  _vu_  ? »  
  
Eclatant de rire, Louis pinça le flanc de Zayn et ils commencèrent à se chamailler, ce qui finit par les faire tomber du canapé. Liam les observa avec un air peu impressionné.  
  
« Les gars, est-ce que vous pouvez, s'il vous plaît, vous reprendre ? » Leur assistant roula des yeux. Harry n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son prénom, mais il était littéralement toujours autour d'eux.  
  
Louis tira sa langue dès que l'homme retourna vers la réception et Liam commença à ricaner, l'imitant en train de les gronder.  
  
« On peut monter maintenant, ils ont libéré une salle de conférence pour qu'on rencontre certains de nos partenaires locaux, » les informa leur assistant. « Vous avez une heure pour vous reposer et vous changer. »  
  
Le ventre de Harry se retourna quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en train de se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Il se tourna rapidement et appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur, les portes s'ouvrirent juste à temps pour donner l'impression qu'il venait d'en sortir.  
  
« Oh. Salut Harry, » lui dit Liam.  
  
« Euh, salut, » répondit Harry, se forçant à sourire.  
  
Louis sembla soudainement très intéressé par le carrelage au sol, se déplaçant pour se tenir plus près de Zayn qui regardait Harry avec des yeux méfiants.  
  
« Tu sors ? » demanda Liam.  
  
« Ouais, » répondit Harry. « J'pensais aller acheter quelques souvenirs. »  
  
Liam sourit et il sembla vraiment sincère. Harry n'avait pas encore réussit à le comprendre. Zayn était plus facile à comprendre parce qu'il était clairement du côté de Louis, et tandis que Harry était sûr que Liam était tout autant du côté de Louis, il semblait également enclin à bien s'entendre avec lui et Niall.  
  
« Amuse-toi bien, alors, » dit gentiment Liam. « A plus tard, je suppose. »  
  
Harry jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil vers Louis et remarqua que toute trace du garçon taquin et riant bêtement, qu'il avait observé quelques minutes auparavant, avait disparu.  
  
« A plus. » Il se poussa sur le côté pour leur laisser de la place pour passer.  
  
Leur assistant avait retenu l'ascenseur pour eux et Harry les regarda entrer à l'intérieur, la main de Liam caressant le bas du dos que Louis et l'épaule de Zayn touchant la sienne. Ça semblait totalement naturel, rien d'inconvenant. Excepté le fait que le Louis que Harry avait connu n'avait jamais accepté des gestes de réconfort de la part de quiconque, pas en public.  
  
Pas même de Harry.  
  
Les portes se fermèrent et Harry continua de les regarder, le sentiment de vide dans sa poitrine qu'il avait eu en se réveilla s'y réinstallant.  
  
Il le martelait et devenait de plus en plus grand, le mangeant de l'intérieur.  
  
+++  
  
« Haz ! » le salua Niall lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte. « J'pensais que tu voulais aller faire les boutiques ? »  
  
Harry lui lança un long regard avant de passer précipitamment à côté de lui pour entrer dans la chambre. Il croisa ses bras et se tourna vers Niall.  
  
« Eh bien, » dit Niall, semblant un peu confus alors qu'il refermait la porte. « Je suppose que le shopping a été rayé de la liste. C'est bien que tu sois venu, en fait. Tu ne le croiras jamais, il y a sept vidéos sur Youtube du concert de hier, et l'une d'elles a déjà presque cinq cent 'j'aime'. Et plus d'un millier de vues déjà ! »  
  
Harry sentit l'excitation dans ses veines, il voulut s'assoir avec lui et regarder les vidéos, voir les commentaires des gens et observer le nombre de vue augmenter progressivement.  
  
Cependant, ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il était venu ici.  
  
« Le jour où on a reçu l'offre de leur part, » commença-t-il à la place, observant attentivement le visage de Niall. « Ce jour où tu m'as dit de mettre mes problèmes personnels de côté et de faire ce qui est le mieux pour ma carrière, hein ? »  
  
« Et regarde qui avait raison, » commenta Niall, souriant et ne semblant pas encore saisir où Harry voulait en venir. « Les gens adorent, Harry. Ça te donne la meilleure exposition possible. »  
  
« Tu vois, Niall, » dit calmement Harry, ignorant ce que Niall lui disait. « J'ai un problème là. »  
  
Niall fronça ses sourcils, semblant un peu choqué. « Un problème ? Mec, c'est – »  
  
« Je ne voulais pas accepter, mais je l'ai fait parce que Louis a été un vrai connard à ce sujet, » continua Harry, coupant Niall. « Il a agi de façon si arrogante, insinuant que j'étais un lâche de refuser. »  
  
A présent, Niall sembla comprendre de quoi il était question, ses épaules se baissant un peu, son expression faciale prenant un air coupable. Ce fut assez pour répondre à Harry.  
  
« Et maintenant que je suis ici, le même putain de connard arrogant qui m'a fait accepter l'offre ne peut même pas me regarder dans les yeux. A chaque fois que je ne fais rien que me tourner vers lui, il a l'air d'un pauvre chiot malheureux. Il n'arrive même pas à me parler. »  
  
Niall haussa les épaules, impuissant.  
  
« Niall, » dit vivement Harry. « Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, putain ? »  
  
Soupirant, Niall se retourna, passant une main à travers ses cheveux. « Je savais que je pourrais pas te convaincre tout seul. Mais il pouvait le fait parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir t'atteindre comme ça. »  
  
Harry serra sa mâchoire, essayant de retenir une explosion de colère qui lui ferait dire et faire des choses qu'il regretterait après. « Où est passé le fait tu sois mon manager  _et_  mon ami ? Le fait que tu respectes mes décisions et ne fais rien dans mon foutu dos ? »  
  
Niall tressaillit, se retournant vers Harry. « J'pouvais pas te laisser refuser ça, Harry. C'est une trop grande opportunité pour que tu sois reconnu. Une proposition comme ça, c'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas  _refuser_. »  
  
« Et tu pouvais pas simplement me dire tout ça ? A la place de comploter avec  _Louis_  – Louis foutu Tomlinson de toutes les personnes au monde – derrière mon dos ? »  
  
« Je te l'ai dit, » répliqua Niall. « Je t'ai dit que tu devais accepter malgré cette histoire avec Louis. »  
  
« Mais t'as toujours dit que c'est moi qui décidais à la fin, » souligna Harry. « Alors qu'en fait, t'avais prévu depuis le début d'ignorer ma décision et simplement faire ce que tu pensais être le mieux pour moi. »  
  
« Et ce n'est pas le cas ? » rétorqua Niall. « Putain, Harry, je suis désolé, d'accord ? Mais c'est la meilleure foutue chose qui aurait pu arriver pour ta carrière, et tu le sais. »  
  
Harry secoua sa tête, chaque fibre de son corps tremblant de colère. Il allait devenir fou s'il restait ici. Il avait l'impression de presque rien savoir – parce que tout le monde semblait lui mentir.  
  
« Peut-être tu pourrais te sortir la tête du cul, » siffla-t-il, se dirigeant vers la porte, « et commencer à penser à moi comme ton ami avant de prendre des décision à ma place, comme si j'étais juste ton putain de client. »  
  
Sortant en trombe, Harry traversa le couloir, appuyant sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur. Il arriva en quelques secondes et Harry sentit sa colère augmenter encore plus quand il sortit à l'étage suivant. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Louis.  
  
« T'as dit qu'on avait une heure, merde, alors qu'est-ce que – » Les mots moururent sur les lèvres de Louis lorsqu'il vit Harry, ses yeux s'écarquillant.  
  
Il était en train de dormir. Harry pouvait le dire à la façon dont ses yeux étaient vitreux, sa peau semblait chaude et douce et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés sur une de ses tempes. Pendant un moment, Harry ressentit quelque chose d'autre sous sa colère, quelque chose de doux et léger, comme de l'affection ou de la tendresse.  
  
Cependant, ce n'étaient plus des émotions qu'il réservait pour Louis.  
  
« J'en ai marre, Louis, » grogna Harry, le poussant en passant à côté de lui comme il l'avait fait avec Niall. « J'en ai marre de toi. »  
  
Fronçant ses sourcils, Louis ferma doucement la porte, gardant ses yeux braqués sur Harry. « Rien de nouveau, je suppose. »  
  
« Tu te crois drôle ? » Harry essaya de se calmer, le désespoir se mélangeant à sa colère. « J'pense pas que tu puisses plaisanter à ce sujet. »  
  
Pendant un moment, Louis fut silencieux. Quand il parla, il était plus proche qu'auparavant, à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. « J'suppose que non. Désolé. »  
  
« Arrête de t'excuser, » cracha Harry. « Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. »  
  
« D'accord, » dit Louis, hochant brièvement de la tête. « Je ne m'excuserai plus, si c'est ce que tu veux. »  
  
Harry releva sa tête, regardant Louis et essayant de trouver quelque chose, un simple signe de la personne qu'il savait comment comprendre. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre celle en face de lui.  
  
« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu acceptes tout ce que je te dis ? » demanda Harry, le désespoir prenant le dessus. «  _Défends_ -toi, putain. »  
  
Louis le regarda, la fatigue bien visible sur son visage. « J'pense pas en avoir le droit, Harry. Tu me peux me dire d'arrêter de m'excuser, mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir désolé. »  
  
Ça raviva la colère de Harry parce que comment osait-il dire ça ? « Est-ce que c'est pour ça que je suis là ? » demanda Harry, chaque syllabe lui faisant mal à la gorge. « Parce que tu te sens désolé pour moi ? »   
  
« Je t'ai dit que j'ai rien à vois avec ça, » répondit Louis.  
  
« Vraiment ? » Harry se rapprocha, attendant que Louis relève sa tête et le regarde. « Est-ce que t'as vraiment rien à voir avec le fait que je sois ici ? »  
  
Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de Louis, la fatigue disparaissant pendant une seconde, remplacée par quelque chose de vif.  
  
« Pourquoi tu continues à mentir, Louis ? » voulut savoir Harry, sa poitrine se serrant, l'espace vide et sombre le martelant encore plus fort, cherchant quelque chose à avaler, à absorber pour le remplir. Sa voix descendit à un murmure ferme. « Pourquoi tu me mens toujours ? »  
  
Le masque de Louis s'effondra, Harry put le voir, trouvant des traces de son Louis en dessous. Un Louis énervé que Harry arrivait à gérer, auquel il savait comment faire face. Il ne savait pas gérer un Louis soumis – ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'ils fonctionnaient.  
  
« Tu dis que t'es désolé mais tu continues à me mentir, » appuya Harry, essayant de susciter une réaction de la part de Louis. « Pourquoi tu me mens toujours pour obtenir ce que tu veux ? »  
  
Louis secoua lentement sa tête, sa bouche s'ouvrant comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose.  
  
_Parle_ , pensa Harry.  _Arrête d'être tout le temps aussi passif_.  
  
« Est-ce que c'est un jeu pour toi ? » Il maintint le regard de Louis, vit le bleu devenir petit à petit gris, un signe de sa colère, une tempête bouillant à l'intérieur de Louis. « Est-ce que c'est un putain de jeu auquel tu joues pour avoir ce que tu veux ? »  
  
La voix de Louis fut ferme lorsqu'il parla, sa voix rauque s'atténuant à la fin. « J'ai jamais  _joué_  avec toi. »  
  
Ce fut un déclencheur pour Harry, son coup de départ. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais exactement quand t'as agi dans mon dos pendant des semaines, me racontant des mensonges sur la raison pour laquelle t'allais à Londres ? »  
  
« Je ne jouais  _pas_  avec toi, » siffla Louis. « J'pensais c'était la bonne chose à faire. »  
  
« Depuis quand mentir est la bonne chose à faire ? »  
  
Ils étaient tellement proches que Harry pouvait sentir le torse de Louis se gonfler lorsqu'il inspirait. « Si ça n'avait pas fonctionné, tu ne l'aurais jamais su. Je pensais que te le dire une fois que ça avait été bon était bien assez tôt. »  
  
« Je n'aurais jamais su que tu ne voulais pas vraiment de nous, ou du groupe, que tu nous aurais laissé tomber à la première opportunité que tu avais. » Harry plissa ses yeux. « Tu pensais que c'était la bonne chose à faire ? Ressentir ça à propos de nous et ne pas me le  _dire_  ? »  
  
« Te le dire dès le début n'aurait pas changé la finalité. » Louis haussa un peu sa voix, et Harry put voir le même désespoir qu'il ressentait se refléter dans les yeux de Louis. « Je savais que je perdrais dans tous les cas, putain. »  
  
« Alors t'as décidé d'être un putain de lâche, » fit remarquer Harry, « et t'as menti à la place de me dire ce qu'il se passait. Est-ce que ça t'as déjà – rien qu' _une_  putain de fois – traversé l'esprit que je t'aurais peut-être soutenu ? »  
  
Il vit Louis crisper sa mâchoire, il savait qu'il essayait de retenir ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. Louis se détourna brusquement, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce et passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
  
Putain, non.  _Non_. Harry ne laisserait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Il voulait des réponses et il les aurait maintenant. Avec un pas en avant, il fut à côté de Louis, attrapant son biceps et le retournant. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour pousser Louis à dire ce qu'il avait en tête, mais au même moment les yeux de Louis rencontrèrent les siens, son regard coupa complètement le souffle de Harry.  
  
En une fraction de seconde, Louis avait enfoui ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry, le tirant vers lui et ses lèvres s'écrasant contre les siennes. Harry haleta, ses doigts se serrant fermement autour du bras de Louis, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Il continua à fixer Louis dans les yeux, le bleu radieux le regardant également alors que leurs lèvres bougeaient ensemble. La langue de Louis glissa dans la bouche de Harry lorsqu'il expira.  
  
Pendant un moment, Harry se perdit dans le baiser, trop surpris, trop emporté par la façon dont ces lèvres étaient tellement familières, ce goût tellement différent, mais l'effet était toujours le même. Le vide martelant sa poitrine diminua, cessa de palpiter, laissant Harry complètement inerte. Puis il poussa un grognement venant du fond de sa gorge, repoussant Louis avec force, tellement que son dos heurta le mur derrière lui.  
  
«  _Putain_ , c'est quoi ton problème ? » Harry passa une main sur sa bouche, fixant Louis.  
  
Haletant, Louis lécha ses propres lèvres et Harry ressentit l'envie de lui mettre un coup de poing. Il n'avait jamais voulu frapper quelqu'un, il avait toujours été au dessus de tels actes – mais à cet instant, il avait vraiment envie de mettre son poing dans le visage de Louis, de faire saigner ces lèvres.  
  
« J'voulais pas que tu me soutiennes, » dit Louis, reprenant leur conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
  
Harry resta bouche bée devant lui. « Putain, tu viens de m' _embrasser_  ! »  
  
Louis prit une profonde respiration, s'appuyant contre le mur. « Je savais que tu m'aurais soutenu, Harry. Je savais que t'aurais fini par me pardonner. Si j'avais été honnête, tu serais resté à mes côtés et – Putain, » soupira-t-il, enfonçant la paume de ses mains contre ses yeux. « Tu m'aurais retenu. »  
  
Harry sentit ces mots le transpercer comme un poignard.  
  
« Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça si t'avais toujours été près de moi, » continua Louis, enfonçant le poignard de plus en plus profondément avec ses mots. « Je t'aurais toujours considéré, je n'aurais jamais mis toute mon âme dedans. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, » ajouta-t-il, sa voix tremblante. « Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses partie de tout ça. »  
  
Déglutissant fortement, Harry referma ses mains en des poings, sa respiration saccadée. « Tu pensais que je n'aurais pas tout faire pour – »  
  
« C'était le foutu problème, Harry, » le coupa Louis. « T'aurais tout fait pour moi. T'aurais baissé les bras pour toi et abandonné tout ce dont t'avais toujours voulu, juste pour être avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas être  _tout_  pour toi. »  
  
Toute la colère de Harry s'éteignit, il sentit tout disparaître, le sentiment de vide s'installant à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Il desserra ses poings, ses doigts engourdis.  
  
« T'as joué, » dit-il simplement. « T'as foutrement joué et t'as menti. »  
  
Louis leva son regard vers lui. « Je t'ai toujours – »  
  
« Aimé ? » demanda Harry. Il ne pouvait même pas se résoudre à rire de ça. Tout ce qu'il réussit à sortir fut un sanglot étranglé. « Mais ce n'était quand même pas assez pour être honnête avec moi. »  
  
« Harry, » dit Louis, la fatigue était de retour et rendait sa voix rauque.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que j'étais pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voyais en moi ? » Les questions sortirent toutes seules, toutes les pensées qu'il avait gardé en lui pendant tellement d'années. « Tu donnes l'impression que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un putain de fardeau pour toi. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Louis secoua sa tête.  
  
« Alors quoi, Louis ? » voulut savoir Harry. « Qu'est-ce que j'étais ? Ton petit jouet pratique ? »  
  
Louis appuya une main sur son ventre, comme s'il essayait de se maintenir debout. « Tu sais que tu n'as jamais été que ça. Putain, je t'ai tatoué sur ma peau. »  
  
Harry resta silencieux pendant une seconde, l'encre sur sa propre peau le brûlant.  
  
« Et je l'ai toujours, Harry, » ajouta Louis. « Parce que t'as jamais été seulement un jeu, ou un jouet. Et je ne t'ai jamais menti à  _ce_  sujet. »  
  
Ce n'était pas juste, ça ne l'était foutrement pas d'insinuer que le fait que Harry l'ait fait retirer signifiait qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Louis. C'était un putain de coup bas.  
  
«  _Tu_  ne voulais plus de nous, Louis, » lui rappela Harry. « Ne déforme pas les choses. »  
  
« Je ne déforme pas les choses. » Les doigts de Louis se crispèrent sur son haut, son regard toujours fixé sur le sol. « Je suis honnête, comme tu me l'as demandé. »  
  
Honnête, pensa Harry. Il avait voulu de l'honnêteté et maintenant que Louis lui avait donné la vérité, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ça faisait aussi mal que les mensonges. Ses lèvres picotaient encore du baiser de Louis, son goût subsistant sur la langue de Harry, bizarrement doux.  
  
« Et c'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, putain ? »  
  
« Parce que tu devais te taire, » répondit Louis, relevant à nouveau son regard. « Je devais te faire taire. »  
  
Harry essaya d'inspirer mais sa poitrine lui faisait mal, chaque centimètre rempli par du vide, de l'obscurité et de la douleur. Il s'approcha à nouveau de Louis, réprimant son envie de lui crier dessus.  
  
« Ne t'avise plus jamais de refaire ça, » l'avertit Harry, sa voix basse, grognant dans son torse.  
  
Louis maintint son regard cette fois, il ne détourna pas ses yeux, le défiant. Il semblait toujours fatigué mais il ne cédait pas, ne laissant définitivement pas Harry partir sans riposter.  
  
Un coup à la porte les fit tous les deux sursauter et Harry fit un pas en arrière.  
  
« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Louis, » cria le même assistant que plus tôt. « Bouge ton cul jusqu'en bas. »  
  
Avec seulement un regard vers Harry, Louis se décolla du mur et alla vers sa valise. Harry observa la chambre pour la première fois, il découvrit le lit légèrement défait, la porte de la salle de bain ouverte et la lumière du soleil pénétrant à travers la large porte-fenêtre menant au balcon.  
  
Son attention fut à nouveau attiré vers Louis quand il cria, « J'arrive, Marco, » et qu'il passa son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête.  
  
Harry se figea, observant les muscles du dos de Louis, les bosses de sa colonne vertébrale visibles, les fossettes renvoyant des ombres sombres dans le bas de son dos avant d'être recouvertes par un nouveau tee-shirt. Quand il se retourna, le regard de défi était toujours là, ses lèvres fermement pincées.  
  
« J'dois y aller, » dit-il sans même un regard vers Harry. « Je suppose que cette conversation est terminée. »  
  
« Je pense avoir grand-chose à te dire de toute façon, » répliqua immédiatement Harry.  
  
Louis s'arrêta à la porte, une main posée sur la poignée. « Il y a trop de chose à dire, Harry, » dit-il doucement. Il ouvrit la porte, regardant une dernière fois par-dessus son épaule.  
  
« T'as pas vraiment envie de les entendre, cependant. »  
  
+++  
  
Au cours des cinq jours entiers qu'ils avaient passé en Malaisie, Louis n'avait pas échangé un seul mot avec Harry. Pendant la plupart du temps, ils s'étaient juste évités, s'étaient tenus à distances et avaient quitté les pièces dès que l'autre y était entré.  
  
Louis commençait en avoir marre, cependant, marre de devoir faire semblant et de se sentir coupable. Harry continuait de le faire se sentir coupable – à propos de leur passé, à propos de ce qu'il avait dit dans cette chambre d'hôtel la semaine précédente et à propos du baiser.  
  
Ce foutu baiser. Il en avait tellement eu envie et n'avait pas été capable de se le sortir de la tête alors que Harry avait été tellement près de lui, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Son esprit s'était totalement fermé, tout devenant un bruit blanc, son attention uniquement focalisée sur les lèvres de Harry. Des souvenirs avaient envahi sa tête ; des souvenirs du goût qu'avait Harry, de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de sa langue pénétrant doucement dans sa bouche.  
  
Louis s'était demandé si Harry embrassait toujours de la même façon – il s'était demandé combien de garçon l'avait embrassé depuis, lui avait appris de nouvelles techniques et si Louis serait capable de les repérer, de déterminer tous les astuces que Harry n'avait pas utilisé trois ans auparavant.  
  
Il avait voulu y goûter, juste une unique fois pour assouvir sa curiosité, pour éteindre le désir brûlant de ce qu'il avait perdu et dont il mourait d'envie maintenant que Harry était à nouveau si proche de lui.   
  
Pendant un moment, il avait pensé que ça résoudrait tout. Un simple baiser et tout se remettrait en place. Harry l'acculerait contre le mur, ses mains agrippant fermement les hanches de Louis, de façon toute aussi possessive qu'avant.  
  
Ça n'avait rien résolu, ça avait même encore plus mis le bordel dans sa tête. Louis avait envie de le refaire, il voulait sentir à nouveau ces lèvres sur les siennes, la respiration de Harry haletante dans sa bouche et sa main l'agrippant fermement. Il n'était pas supposé vouloir tout ça, cependant, il n'était pas supposé avoir envie des baisers de Harry, de ses caresses ou même d'un regard de sa part.  
  
Bien que tout soit différent à propos de Harry – sa silhouette, son goût, sa voix, sa façon de penser – Louis se sentait toujours attiré par lui, se sentait toujours attiré par les traces du garçon qu'il avait aimé qui persistaient en dessous.  
  
Louis n'avait pas pu résister. En dehors de cela, ça  _avait_  été la seule chose qu'il avait pu trouver pour faire taire Harry.   
  
Ils étaient aux Philippines à présent, et Louis était heureux que le concert soit sur le point de commencer. Ça lui changerait les idées, lui ferait oublier tout ça pendant au moins le temps qu'il serait sur scène.   
  
Liam et Zayn avaient senti que quelque chose s'était passé quand ils étaient montés à bord de leur vol pour la Malaisie. Zayn n'avait pas cessé de faire passer son regard de Louis à Harry, comme s'il avait essayé de déterminer quand ils sauteraient dessus pour se frapper.  
  
Cette fois, Louis leur avait tout raconté avant même qu'ils n'aient à le demander.  
  
Par la suite, Liam avait arrêté d'essayer de les faire tous devenir amis.  
  
« Louis ! »  
  
Il se retourna, fronçant légèrement ses sourcils lorsque Niall entra dans leur loge.  
  
« Louis, tu dois  _faire_  quelque chose, » demanda Niall, légèrement à bout de souffle. « J'arrive pas le raisonner. »  
  
Alarmé, Louis s'approcha de lui, tendant automatiquement sa main vers le bras de Niall. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »  
  
« Harry est dans un sacré état, » expliqua Niall. « Il est complètement déconnecté. Il ne réagit même pas à ma voix. »  
  
Liam les rejoignit, semblant inquiet. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'il a – »  
  
« Le tract, » dit Louis, sa main tombant du bras de Niall.  
  
Niall hocha de la tête. « Et il ne va monter pas sur scène. »  
  
« Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? » demanda Zayn depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.  
  
« Ce n'est pas juste aujourd'hui, » admit Niall. « Il l'a depuis que la tournée a commencé, à chaque fois qu'il a un concert. Mais j'ai toujours réussi à le faire monter sur scène. Mais il n'arrive pas à se ressaisir ce soir. »  
  
Louis secoua sa tête. « J'pense pas que parmi tous les personnes présentes, c'est moi qu'il voudrait voir. »  
  
« Mais t'arrivais toujours à le calmer, » répliqua Niall.  
  
« On n'est plus comme ça, Niall, » lui rappela Louis.  
  
« Je m'en fous, Louis. Utilise ce que vous êtes maintenant si ça peut aider. » Niall jeta ses bras en l'air, semblant impuissant. « Il doit monter sur scène tout de suite. »  
  
« Je peux m'en occuper, » proposa Zayn. « Lui botter le cul pour qu'il monte sur scène »  
  
« Zayn, » siffla Louis. Il se retourna vers Niall, hésitant pendant un moment. « Allons-y. »  
  
« Bon Dieu, merci, » grogna Niall, encadrant le visage de Louis avec ses mains et déposant un baiser humide sur son front.  
  
« Dégueulasse, » commenta Louis, essayant d'effacer toute trace d'affection de sa voix.  
  
Niall passa en premier et Louis le suivit, voyant Harry accroupi derrière l'entrée de la scène, quelques gardes du corps et techniciens l'entourant. Le cœur de Louis tomba dans son estomac quand il vit l'expression sur le visage de Harry.  
  
Dès qu'ils arrivèrent près de lui, Louis lança un regard à Niall et il fut content que ce soit toujours suffisant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'être seul avec Harry. Il attendit que tout le monde ait dégagé l'espace avant de se mettre à genoux devant Harry.  
  
« Hé, » dit-il doucement, tendant une main vers lui.  
  
Harry frappa sa main pour l'éloigner. « Vas te faire foutre, Louis. »  
  
« Niall a dit que tu n'allais pas très bien. »  
  
« Je vais très bien. »  
  
« Tu dois sortir de là, tu sais, » lui rappela Louis. « Si tout va bien, pourquoi tu n'es pas sur scène ? »  
  
Harry releva sa tête, ses joues pâles et ses yeux vitreux. Une fine couche de sueur brillait sur son front et ses lèvres étaient rouges à force d'être mordues. Louis pouvait voir où il avait arraché la peau, du sang coulant à ces endroits.  
  
L'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de mettre en place le rituel, auquel ils avaient été habitués, était oppressante. Il aspirerait la peur hors de Harry avec un baiser approfondi, appuierait son pouce contre son poignet, surveillerait son pouls jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme à nouveau. Jusqu'à ce que Harry se laisse aller dans ses bras, devienne docile et soit complètement focalisé sur Louis.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il n'était en mesure d'être cette personne pour Harry. Ce n'était plus qui ils étaient.  
  
A la place, il devait utiliser ce qu'ils étaient à présent pour que Harry se ressaisisse.  
  
« Tu sais, Niall m'a dit que je saurais toujours comment te pousser à bout, » dit doucement Louis, observant la respiration saccadée de Harry pendant qu'il le fixait. Le vert de ses yeux avait pris la couleur d'une forêt brumeuse. « C'est le cas. J'ai appuyé là où il fallait pour te faire accepter cette offre. »  
  
Harry geignit un petit peu, baissant à nouveau sa tête.  
  
« Je savais exactement ce qui ferait accepter l'offre, alors je l'ai fait. » Prenant une profonde inspiration, Louis essaya de transmettre d'une certaine façon son calme à Harry. « Je pourrais le refaire maintenant. Appuyer là où il faut et te faire monter sur scène. »  
  
Louis remarqua que Harry enfonçait ses doigts dans ses tibias, son front se posant contre ses genoux.  
  
« Quand je t'ai embrassé la semaine dernière, » continua Louis. « Je l'ai également fait. Je voulais te faire taire et je savais qu'un baiser te ferait totalement perdre la face. T'as aussi su appuyer là où il fallait, Harry, » ajouta-t-il après coup. « T'as su comment me faire sortir de ma coquille, hein ? T'as continué d'appuyer jusqu'à ce que je craque et te donne ce que tu voulais. »  
  
Harry releva sa tête, sa respiration déjà beaucoup plus calme.  
  
« Je ne veux te pousser à bout, » admit Louis une fois que les yeux de Harry fixèrent les siens. « Je veux résoudre ça, sans avoir à mentir, ou à jouer. »  
  
Louis put déterminer le moment exact où le charme fut rompu. Harry cligna ses yeux une fois, doucement, puis ses yeux semblèrent beaucoup plus clairs, ses doigts se desserrant et lâchant leur prise. Son torse se gonfla lorsqu'il prit une profonde respiration.  
  
« Je dois y aller, » dit-il doucement avant de détourner son regard.  
  
Louis resta agenouillé sur le sol quand Harry se leva et prit sa guitare. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Harry se tint devant l'entrée pendant quelques secondes de plus.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut parti, Louis expira doucement, un sentiment de vide étrange s'installant dans sa poitrine.  
  
Il se sentit étrangement insensible à la douleur lancinante.

\---


	10. Neuvième étape : La confession.

Harry se pencha en arrière dans le siège légèrement inconfortable du balcon de la salle. Il avait une vue plongeante sur la scène et tous les gradins d'ici, mangeant une banane.  
  
Son soundcheck était terminé depuis un moment, mais retourner à l'hôtel n'avait pas vraiment de sens puisqu'il était trop loin de la salle. Aller dehors pour le rester du temps jusqu'au concert n'était pas non plus une option pour lui. La météo était très bonne, mais il aurait besoin de son inhalateur après dix minutes. L'air de Hong Kong était lourd dans ses poumons et même les masques n'étaient d'aucune utilité.  
  
Niall était retourné à l'hôtel, passant des coups de fil et arrangeant des apparitions télévisées et des interviews pour lorsqu'ils seraient de retour à Londres. Être en tournée avec Escapade avait attiré beaucoup d'attention sur Harry. Toute la nation était curieuse d'en savoir plus sur le garçon qu'Escapade avait jugé digne de faire la première partie de leurs concerts.  
  
Il les observa se regrouper sur scène où quelques techniciens étaient en train de les équiper. Liam était en train de regarder au loin, sa tête de toute évidence dans les nuages. Zayn et Louis étaient en train de parler, riant et s'amusant avec le gars qui essayait de les préparer.  
  
Harry sursauta un petit peu quand le son se mit soudainement en marche et qu'il put entendre leurs voix faire écho dans la salle.  
  
« Est-ce que t'as bientôt fini ? » demanda Louis, poussant l'épaule de Zayn.  
  
« On t'auras, » le menaça Liam, se rapprochant d'eux.  
  
« Ha ! » Louis partit en courant de l'autre côté de la scène. « Comme si vous arrivez à me suivre, bande de vieux paresseux. »  
  
Liam fut sur ses talons en quelques secondes et Louis réussit à l'esquiver et retourner en courant au centre de la scène, où Zayn se trouvait toujours, les observant avec ses bras croisés. Harry sursauta un peu quand il se rendit compte que Louis ne s'arrêta pas et fit tomber Zayn par terre à la place, les faisant basculer dans la chute pour que Zayn se retrouve au dessus de lui.  
  
Louis avait perdu son micro mais grâce à celui de Zayn, Harry put les entendre rire puis laisser échapper un « ooph » fort lorsque Liam se jeta au dessus d'eux. Il commença à chatouiller Louis et Zayn le suivit après un moment, les cris et les éclats de rire de Louis remplissant la salle.  
  
Harry se retrouva à sourire à la scène, autant d'amusement que de tendresse.   
  
Il se reprit quand la voix de quelqu'un d'autre les gronda fortement. Harry vit un homme se tenir devant la scène, ses bras croisés sur son torse.  
  
« Les mecs, reprenez-vous, » dit-il, semblant ennuyé. « On a pas toute la journée. »  
  
Liam et Zayn se relevèrent, tendant tous les deux une main pour aider Louis quand il ne bougea pas. Harry le vit fixer le plafond avec un air amer sur son visage. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.  
  
Harry ne le savait plus. Il y avait eu un temps où il aurait su chacune des pensées dans la tête de Louis en jetant un simple regard vers lui, un seul coup d'œil. Quand il regardait Louis à présent, tout ce qu'il voyait était un visage vide, ou de la culpabilité et du regret.  
  
Il retrouvait beaucoup plus le Louis qu'il avait connu lorsqu'il était avec Liam et Zayn. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir blessé par la façon dont Louis cherchait leur contact, s'appuyait de toute évidence sur eux et leur faisait confiance. Désormais, Harry savait qu'ils ne les remplaçaient pas, lui et Niall, mais ça ne rendait pas la situation plus facile.  
  
Ils étaient tellement plus, leur amitié était à un niveau complètement différent.  
  
C'était devenu encore plus visible après qu'ils eurent quitté les Philippines. Zayn et Liam semblaient comprendre Louis sans qu'ils n'aient même besoin de parler. Ils comprenaient simplement. Harry avait observé les petits contacts, les regards inquiets et les conversations à voix basses.  
  
Quelque chose avait changé entre Harry et Louis, dès ce moment où Louis lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus mentir. Il avait été sincère à ce propos, complètement honnête et ça avait démoli un mur en Harry. Il avait vu un côté de Louis qu'il ne connaissait pas avant, ni trois ans auparavant et certainement pas maintenant.  
  
Il y avait quelque chose de vulnérable chez Louis à présent, un côté qui donnait envie à Harry de tendre sa main vers lui, de le prendre dans ses bras pour le garder en sécurité. Louis avait toujours été le plus fort entre eux – Harry n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie de le protéger.  
  
Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il la ressentait à présent ; ce n'était pas supposé être le cas, après tout. Rien en lui ne devrait désirer Louis.  
  
C'était le baiser. Harry était convaincu que tout était dû à ce baiser. Il avait libéré des sentiments, longuement oubliés dans Harry, ceux qu'il avait enfermé dans un coin de son cœur. C'était seulement naturel que Harry réagisse si intensément – personne ne s'était encore comparé à Louis, après tout.  
  
Il grogna un petit peu et inclina sa tête en arrière, fermant ses yeux. C'était une situation foutrement compliquée – il était en colère contre Louis et était attiré par lui en même temps, et réprimer l'un de ces sentiments n'était pas facile.  
  
Harry avait juste envie de ne rien ressentir du tout envers Louis. Il voulait être indifférent et insensible à Louis. A la place, pensa Harry en se penchant en avant pour apercevoir Louis en train de taper dans une balle pour l'envoyer à Liam de l'autre côté de la scène, il avait commencé à avoir à nouveau de l'affection pour lui.  
  
« Zayn, tu vas aller au fond de la scène, » demanda l'homme devant la scène.  
  
Louis loupa la balle qui passa à côté de lui. « Au fond ? » demanda-t-il, tandis que Zayn se dirigeait tranquillement vers l'énorme mur. Harry savait que d'habitude Zayn était sur la scène supérieure.  
  
« On ne peut pas installer la scène flottante dans cette salle, » répondit l'homme. « Alors on va devoir travailler avec la scène principale. Tu vas être devant à droite et Liam sera à gauche. »  
  
Ils prirent chacun leurs positions et Louis sembla septique. « Qu'en est-il de You, Seasons et In Time ? J'veux dire, si on n'a pas la scène flottante... »  
  
« On aura des tabourets pour cette partie. Ça va avoir l'air très classe, » expliqua l'homme.  
  
Louis ne sembla pas très convaincu. Harry pouvait clairement voir le ressentiment sur son visage. « Et pour le reste, ça va être comme ça ? »  
  
« La plupart du temps, oui, » répondit l'homme, les yeux fixés sur un papier. « Vous pouvez échanger vos positions parfois. Vous connaissez le refrain. »  
  
« Mais comme ça, Zayn ne va pas être vraiment visible pour le public, non ? » répliqua Liam.  
  
L'homme ne leva pas son regard. « Soyons honnête, il n'a pas exactement de prestance sur scène, de toute façon. Qu'importe, du moment qu'on entend sa voix ? »  
  
Liam resta bouche bée, Zayn sembla fortement confus et Louis laissa tomber son micro, prenant la balle. Harry fronça ses sourcils, confus par cette réaction jusqu'à ce que Louis la fasse tomber à terre et donne un coup de pied dedans. La balle heurta la main de l'homme, les papiers se répandant au sol.  
  
« On est trois personnes dans ce groupe, » dit Louis une fois qu'il eut l'attention de l'homme. Il n'eut pas besoin de micro pour se faire entendre. « Et chacun de nous va être vu sur cette foutue scène. »  
  
L'homme de répondit pas. Harry pouvait seulement voir son dos, mais à la façon dont il se tenait complètement immobile, les mains dans les airs et ne tenant plus rien, il était sûr qu'il devait avoir un air déconcerté sur son visage.  
  
« Si ça signifie qu'on doit travailler un peu plus longtemps pour mettre en place une chorégraphie adéquate, alors c'est ce qu'on va faire. On est tous aussi important dans ce groupe. » Louis lança un regard vers Zayn et Harry remarqua qu'il avait réellement l'air blessé. Liam s'était déplacé jusqu'à lui en attendant, se tenant à ses côtés.  
  
« On ne peut vraiment pas travailler une nouvelle – »  
  
« Si, » le coupa Louis. « Si tu n'es pas prêt à faire ton foutu boulot, on va simplement improviser. Si ça finit par être un gros bordel, ça sera de ta faute. »  
  
Harry se leva à ce moment-là, se sentant malade en entendant ces mots. Son siège claque contre le dossier, le bruit faisant écho à travers la salle. Les yeux de Louis se tournèrent précipitamment vers lui, son regard rencontrant celui de Harry pendant un moment.  
  
Ça rendit Harry encore plus malade et sans un autre regard, il se retourna avant de se précipiter vers le couloir à l'extérieur. La sensation de nausée lui donna le tournis et il eut tout d'un coup froid, ses yeux s'humidifiant.  
  
Il les ferma, s'appuyant contre un mur et inclinant sa tête en arrière pour se forcer à respirer de façon régulière. Après plusieurs secondes, il abandonna et glissa jusque sur le sol, relevant ses genoux et enfonçant sa tête entre.  
  
Les mots de Louis firent écho dans les oreilles de Harry, l'image de son air sévère imprimée sur ses paupières. Il retint un sanglot alors qu'il recommençait à trembler de partout, en colère contre Louis, contre lui-même et contre tout ce que Louis était à présent et n'aurait jamais pu être pour Harry.  
  
Louis ne trahirait jamais Zayn et Liam.  
  
+++  
  
Harry grimaça légèrement, se sentant moins nauséeux quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Pendant un moment, il eut peur que s'il relevait sa tête, il verrait Louis se tenir devant lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment lui faire à face à cet instant, comment lui faire face sans s'effondrer et se ridiculiser complètement.  
  
Cependant, Harry ne sentit pas la présence de Louis quand l'autre personne s'assit à côté de lui. Il tourna sa tête, sa tempe toujours posée contre son genou. Zayn se trouvait jute là, ses coudes posés contre ses propres genoux et ses yeux fermés.  
  
Se sentant bizarrement submergé par un sentiment de sympathie, Harry soupira de façon irrégulière. Ce qu'il venait de se passer là-bas avait été assez dur pour Zayn, après tout.  
  
« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
Zayn acquiesça. « J'voulais juste un moment pour moi. »  
  
« Oh, » répondit Harry, regardant vers la porte et mordant sa lèvre. « J'vais – »  
  
« Reste, » l'interrompit Zayn, suivi par un soupir. « J'avais juste besoin de m'éloigner de Liam et Louis. Ils agissent vraiment comme des mères poules. »  
  
« Hm, » dit Harry n'ayant pas de meilleure réponse.  
  
Zayn fut silencieux pendant un moment avant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Harry remarqua qu'il avait des cils extrêmement longs, et il souvint de Perrie radotant à propos de ce fait en étant ivre.  
  
« Tu nous aimes pas, hein ? » demanda Zayn ensuite.  
  
Pris par surprise, Harry cligna bêtement des yeux. « Quoi ? »  
  
« Moi et Liam, tu ne nous aimes pas, hein ? » Zayn entrelaça ses doigts, regardant Harry avec un air déterminé.  
  
« Je – Non, » balbutia Harry, fronçant ses sourcils. « Je ne vous connais même pas. »  
  
Zayn fut à nouveau silencieux, fixant toujours Harry. « Louis est assez surprotecteur, » dit-il ensuite, totalement hors du contexte.  
  
Harry détourna son regard.  
  
« Il ne regarderait jamais un de ses amis être blessé sans faire quelque chose, » continua Zayn son ton calme et doux. « Il est toujours plein d'égards pour les personnes l'entourant. »  
  
« Je suppose, » répondit Harry, se souvenant de l'expression sur le visage de Louis tout à l'heure.  
  
« Je sais que tu penses que c'est un connard, » souligna Zayn. « Et il  _a_  été un vrai connard avec toi. Mais il n'est plus comme ça. »  
  
« T'essaies d'en venir où ? » Harry fronça ses sourcils, lançant un regard sceptique à Zayn.  
  
« C'est une bonne personne, » murmura Zayn. « Et je pense que Liam et moi profitons de la façon dont il a changé après avoir faire une erreur avec toi. Il est l'ami le plus loyal que j'ai. »   
  
Harry grogna sèchement. « De rien. »  
  
Zayn soupira, redevenant silencieux. Il tapota ses doigts contre ses genoux et Harry le regarda, le trouvant en train de l'observer avec un pli entre ses sourcils.  
  
« Tu sais, » ajouta-t-il, pinçant ses lèvres. « Je comprends que ça te blesse. Mais je ne peux pas  _te_ regarder  _lui_  faire davantage de mal. Il est en train de craquer et je pense que c'en est assez maintenant. Il a assez souffert de ce qu'il a fait, non ? »  
  
Harry fixa Zayn, sentant ses yeux devenir sec, mais il n'arriva pas à les cligner.  
  
« Il n'est plus cette personne qui t'a fait du tort, Harry, » ajouta Zayn. « Pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas une chance de le prouver ? »  
  
« Parce que, » répondit Harry sans y réfléchir, « je ne veux pas qu'il revienne dans ma vie. »  
  
Zayn hocha doucement de la tête, regardant ses mains. « Je vois, » murmura-t-il. « Juste.  _Pourquoi_ t'es là ? »  
  
Harry sentit son cœur cesser de battre et son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Il ne courait pas après Louis. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il, doucement. Il détesta la façon dont sa voix trembla. « Je ne peux pas lui pardonner. »  
  
« Je ne te demande pas de le faire, » fit remarquer Zayn. « Je veux juste que t'arrêtes d'être aussi amer envers lui. Vous ne pouvez pas enterrer ça et passer à autre chose si tu continues à lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il a fait. »  
  
« Comment je pourrais cesser ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« Ça compte toujours pour toi. » Zayn haussa ses épaules, tournant sa tête pour regarder Harry. « Je vous ai observé ces trois dernières semaines, et ça te tient autant à cœur que lui. »  
  
« Tu ne me connais pas, » lui rappela Harry. Il se sentait fatigué, épuisé par cette conversation. Le regard constant de Zayn sur lui le rendit mal à l'aise, exposé. Il avait l'impression que Zayn voyait plus en lui que Harry voulait que ce soit le cas.  
  
En même temps, Harry se demanda ce que Louis lui avait vraiment raconté. Sur leur passé, sur la semaine dernière, sur le baiser.  
  
Les lèvres de Harry picotèrent et il les mordit pour empêcher son corps de se rappeler du contact de celles de Louis.  
  
« Mais je connais Louis. Mieux que toi, » ajouta Zayn. Ce fut un coup de poignard directement dans le cœur de Harry. « Et il tient à toi, plus qu'il ne devrait. »  
  
Harry serra ses dents, pensant à la façon dont Louis avait caressé le tatouage sur son bras avec son pouce. « Je ne veux pas compter pour lui. »  
  
« Tu dois le laisser partir, alors. » Zayn se remit debout. « Si tu veux honnêtement qu'il te laisse tranquille, tu dois le lui dire. Je ne peux pas continuer à le voir courir après ton pardon alors qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'il l'obtienne. »  
  
« Je ne suis pas – »  
  
« Tu l'as changé, Harry, » le coupa Zayn. « Il est devenu quelqu'un de meilleur et je pense que tu le verrais aussi, si t'arrêtais de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qu'il regrette de tout son cœur. Tu dois simplement le voir pour qui il est à présent. »  
  
Harry se sentit tout petit, trop piégé en étant toujours assis sur le sol. Il se leva également, ses genoux légèrement tremblant. « Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? »  
  
« Quelqu'un devait le faire. Et Louis ne l'aurait pas fait. » Zayn sourit légèrement, son expression faciale un peu moins amère. « Il n'est pas très doué pour dire de bonne chose à son sujet. »  
  
Pendant un moment, Harry le fixa simplement du regard, se demandant comment il avait fini ici. Son cœur lui faisait mal, ses lèvres étaient un peu engourdies et ses doigts étaient froids. Zayn le regardait calmement, patiemment et Harry savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose à propos de Louis.  
  
Il n'y avait rien à dire, cependant.  
  
« Je vous aime bien, toi et Liam, » dit-il après un moment. « Ce que je ne voulais pas admettre au début. »  
  
Zayn hocha de la tête, son expression ne changeant pas. « Il ne t'as pas remplacé, Harry. On est différent. »  
  
La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et Louis entra. Il se figea quand il aperçut Harry, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre.  
  
« On a besoin de toi sur scène, Zayn, » dit-il doucement, tenant la porte ouverte avec une main.  
  
« Ouais, désolé. » Zayn lança à nouveau un regard vers Harry. « J'ai pas vu le temps passer. »  
  
« C'est pas grave, » lui assura Louis. « Mark a trouvé une idée qui, je pense, pourrait fonctionner. »  
  
« D'accord, allons voir ça. »  
  
Alors que Zayn s'approchait de Louis, Harry leva son regard qui était en train de fixer le sol et il découvrit les yeux de Louis sur lui. Cette fois, Louis brisa le contact visuel et se tourna, une main venant se poser sur l'épaule de Zayn.  
  
« Hé, mec, ça va vraiment ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée.  
  
Harry les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme.  
  
Son envie de vomir fut remplacé par une douleur lancinante et sourde, des images envahissant toute sa tête. Elles étaient toutes des petits moments datant des semaines précédentes, où Harry avait put voir les différences, les changements et les nouvelles facettes de la personne que Louis était devenu.   
  
Elles tournaient dans sa tête tandis que la voix de Louis continuait à faire écho dans ses oreilles.  
  
_Je ne veux plus te pousser à bout._  
  
+++  
  
La Corée du Sud était passée si rapidement. Louis n'arrivait même pas à souvenirs des détails, seuls l'hôtel et la salle de concert étaient encore présents dans sa mémoire. Autrement, ça avait été une lutte constante avec lui-même pour rester à distance de Harry.  
  
Ils avaient recommencé à s'ignorer après le concert aux Philippines. Cependant, il n'y avait plus de colère derrière. Louis avait l'impression qu'ils s'ignoraient parce qu'aucun d'eux ne savait comment agir avec l'autre.  
  
Harry avait été blessé, avait eu l'air si foutrement blessé aux répétitions à Hong Kong. Même de loin, Louis avait vu la douleur dans ses yeux et il avait su que ça avait dû être dur pour Harry de le voir défendre Zayn – se battre pour son groupe alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait pour le leur.  
  
Zayn ne lui avait pas dit de quoi il avait parlé avec Harry. Ils avaient parlé, Louis en était sûr mais Zayn ne lui avait rien donné qu'un simple, « Il s'assurait juste que j'allais bien. »  
  
Louis tourna sa tête, regardant Harry qui était plongé dans un livre. Louis remarqua les signes japonais sur la couverture, le dessin d'un visage souriant lui faisant un signe de paix. Harry faisait toujours ça pendant les vols – lire des guides de voyage sur les pays où ils se rendaient.  
  
C'était la fin de l'après-midi, le soleil disparaissait doucement à l'extérieur du petit hublot et la cabine était complètement silencieuse. Liam et Zayn étaient dans les sièges derrière Louis, tous les deux endormis, penchés l'un contre l'autre. Louis les espionnait à travers le trou entre les sièges, ricanant à la façon dont Liam bavait dans son sommeil. Zayn piquerait une crise s'il en avait une goutte sur son tee-shirt et Louis se foutrait de leurs gueules pour ça.  
  
Quand Louis se retourna, il remarqua que Harry le regardait, le livre sur ses genoux. Niall était assis à côté de lui, sa tête appuyée contre le contour du hublot. Il s'était également profondément endormi.  
  
Louis éclaircit sa gorge, se mettant à l'aise dans son siège, il fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué et joua avec l'ourlet de son pull.  
  
« Je – » dit Harry, s'arrêtant, et Louis se tourna vers lui avec les yeux écarquillés. Harry détourna son regard en léchant ses lèvres. « Est-ce que t'as déjà été au Japon ? »  
  
Louis déglutit fortement, essayant de rester calme. Son cœur était dans sa gorge, battant follement. « Euh, oui, » dit-il. « Une fois. »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête, apparemment indécis quant à savoir s'il devait parler davantage. « Eh bien, » souligna-t-il ensuite. « Evidemment, je n'ai jamais été dans l'un ces pays avant. »  
  
« On n'avait pas été en Malaisie et aux Philippines, » participa Louis. Il avait l'impression de commencer à radoter. Qui se souciait d'où ils avaient déjà été ? Il avait été partout dans le monde, Harry le savait probablement. « Les fans voulaient qu'on vienne depuis une éternité. »  
  
Harry lança un regard vers Niall, s'éloignant de lui pour se pencher un peu plus vers l'allée. « Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait des salles aussi grandes ici. »  
  
Louis haussa ses épaules. « Il y a de grandes salles partout dans le monde. » Il osa regarder Harry en face et vit que ses yeux étaient déjà sur lui. « Tu lisais sur le Japon ? » demanda-t-il, pointant du doigt le livre sur les genoux de Harry.  
  
« C'est ce que j'étais le plus impatient de voir, » admit Harry. « J'ai toujours voulu aller au Japon. »  
  
Louis se sentit sourire. « Tu vas adorer, » dit-il doucement. « C'est un monde complètement différent. »  
  
Les yeux de Harry étaient grands ouverts et brillants d'intérêt. Le cœur de Louis se serra quand il se rendit compte que, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais remarqué que cette expression lui avait manqué. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Ils ont les émissions télé les plus drôles, » lui dit Louis, se sentant beaucoup plus calme. « On a été dans une où on a joué à des jeux hilarants. Tout était plein de couleur et lumineux, tout le monde était bonne humeur et plus que poli. »  
  
« T'as beaucoup aimé, » remarqua Harry, souriant légèrement.  
  
« Définitivement, » acquiesça Louis. « Le public est très différent, aussi. Ils sont tout silencieux pendant qu'on chante. J'ai l'impression qu'ils apprécient vraiment les chansons, tu vois ? »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête. « Je suis pressé de jouer là-bas. » Tapotant son livre, il fronça légèrement ses sourcils en inclinant sa tête. « Est-ce que c'est difficile de les comprendre ? »  
  
« Absolument. » Louis rigola. « Ne t'attends pas à ce que leur anglais soit aussi bon que celui des Coréens. »  
  
« C'est parce que le japonais est une langue syllabique, » expliqua Harry. « Ils séparent l'anglais en syllabes et si ça ne correspond pas, ils en ajoutent. »  
  
Louis sourit en coin. « T'as appris pas mal de chose de ce tout petit bouquin, hein ? »  
  
Secouant sa tête, Harry lança à nouveau un regard vers Niall, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller lorsqu'il déboucla sa ceinture et se glissa dans le siège à côté de Louis. Tout d'un coup, il était assez proche pour que Louis sente sa chaleur, pour sentir le mélange de son parfum et son après-rasage.  
  
Louis retint sa respiration, ayant peur. A partir de là, il pouvait soit tout foutre en l'air soit finalement faire un pas vers Harry, se rapprocher. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres de Harry pendant un seconde, ses pensées dérivant vers le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé deux semaines auparavant.  
  
« Ils utilisent quelques mots empruntés aux autres langues, » dit Harry, feuilletant les pages du livre. « Surtout de l'anglais. »  
  
Louis osa se pencher un peu pour regarder la page, sa tête se rapprochant de celle de Harry.  
  
« Terebi, par exemple, » dit Harry, pointant un mot. « Ça vient de l'anglais. »  
  
Fronçant ses sourcils, Louis leva ses yeux vers le visage de Harry. « Ce n'est pas de l'anglais. »  
  
« Si, » rétorqua Harry. « C'est TV. »  
  
« Ouais, c'en est vraiment pas. »  
  
Harry gloussa –  _gloussa_  ! Le cœur de Louis loupa un battement.  
  
« Ou regarde ça, » Harry tint le livre plus près du visage de Louis. « Aidoru. C'est ce que tu es. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé signifier ? » voulut savoir Louis.  
  
« Idole, » clarifia Harry. « Ça dit, une  _personne d'intérêt public, souvent un chanteur, un acteur ou un mannequin. Souvent tout à la fois_. »  
  
Louis fronça légèrement ses sourcils. « Je vais prendre le  _tout à la fois_. »  
  
Harry lança un regard vers lui, le sourire sur ses lèvres redescendant quand il sembla se rendre compte à quel point leurs visages étaient proches. Il se recula un peu, clignant des yeux vers Louis. Faisant semblant de lire le livre, Louis essaya de continuer à respirer normalement.  
  
« Tu dois jouer un peu la comédie, hein ? » demanda Harry.  
  
Louis se pencha en arrière dans son siège, haussant ses épaules. « Parfois. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas dur ? » La voix de Harry sembla soucieuse.  
  
« Pas tellement, » répondit Louis. Il se força à regarder Harry. « Peu importe le boulot que tu fais, tu dois toujours en quelque sorte jouer la comédie, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si je dois incarner quelqu'un de complètement différent, plus genre... » Il réfléchit pendant un moment. « Laisser des détails de côté ? »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête, soupirant doucement.  
  
« Ce n'est pas seulement dans ce boulot. Tout le monde le fait tout le temps, je pense. »  
  
« Que tout le monde sache tout sur toi te rendrait vulnérable, » fit doucement remarquer Harry.  
  
« Ouais, » acquiesça Louis, tournant à nouveau son visage vers lui. « Donc ce n'est pas si difficile. Il y a certaines choses sur quoi je préférerais ne pas mentir, cependant. »  
  
Il put sentir le regard de Harry sur lui, comme s'il creusait un trou dans son visage. « Comme quoi ? »  
  
Louis haussa ses épaules, mordant sa lèvre. « Certains éléments essentiels, vraiment. Mon chez-moi, ma famille, » dit-il, puis il ajouta doucement, « mes relations. »  
  
« Ils ne veulent pas que tu fasses ton coming-out, hein ? » demanda Harry, de la sympathie dans sa voix.  
  
« C'est tout autant ma décision, » clarifia Louis, mais il n'osa pas regarder Harry en le disant. « Je ne voulais pas le faire au départ. »  
  
« Mais tu le veux maintenant ? »  
  
« Peut-être, » Louis esquiva vaguement la question. « Et toi ? J'ai entendu dire que t'es avec Nick Grimshaw. »  
  
Le souffle de Harry se coupa pendant un moment et quand Louis le regarda, il sembla un peu incertain avant de baiser son regard. « Euh, ouais. Ça a été dans les médias, hein ? »  
  
« Et Niall ? » demanda Louis, pas prêt à en entendre plus à propos de Harry étant avec quelqu'un d'autre. L'idée rendit Louis légèrement nauséeux. « Est-ce qu'il a quelqu'un ? »  
  
« Il a une petite-amie à Londres, » lui dit Harry. « Barbara. Elle est adorable, vraiment. Il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait. »  
  
« Pour Niall, ça a toujours été tout ou rien, hein ? » Louis regarda derrière Harry, voyant Niall recroquevillé sur son siège, ses cheveux emmêlé sur son front et son torse se soulevant en de lentes respirations constantes.  
  
« C'est vrai, » acquiesça Harry. « Elle lui manque vraiment. Hier, il m'a dit qu'il ne dormait pas bien sans elle à ses côtés. »  
  
Louis pensa à comment il s'était endormi près de Harry ces rares fois, à comment il n'avait jamais imaginé un futur où il s'endormirait sans Harry à côté de lui.   
  
« Il a l'air assez accro, » commenta-t-il, à la place de laisser ces images envahir sa tête.  
  
« Perrie dit toujours qu'il investit son cœur dans trop de choses. Il va se brûler les ailes un jour. »  
  
« Perrie, » répéta Louis. Il se souvint de cette fille ressemblant à une fée, avec des cheveux blonds lumineux dans une robe violette. « C'est une amie ? »  
  
« Ma colocataire, » dit Harry, souriant. « C'est une fan. »  
  
Louis haussa un sourcil, riant jaune. « Elle m'en a pas donné l'impression. »  
  
« Elle a un peu changé d'avis quand elle a découvert pour nous, » expliqua Harry.  
  
Tournant brusquement sa tête vers Harry, Louis le fixa pendant un moment et Harry le regarda également avant qu'ils détournent tous les deux leurs yeux au même moment.  
  
« Je vais devoir demander à Zayn de signer quelque chose pour elle, » dit ensuite Harry, semblant légèrement à bout de souffle. « C'est toujours son préféré. »  
  
« J'suppose que je pourrais aider avec ça, » proposa Louis, gardant sa voix basse. « Si, genre, tu ne veux pas vivre l'embarras de devoir demander à Zayn.  
  
Harry retint un sourire, Louis le vit aspirer sa lèvre inférieure et ça lui rappela douloureusement le goût qu'avait Harry. Il voulait à nouveau le goûter, mordiller ses lèvres, lécher sa peau, juste en dessous de son oreille où il sentirait l'odeur de la transpiration et de son parfum.  
  
« Ça serait gentil, » dit Harry, hochant légèrement de la tête. « Merci. »  
  
Louis laissa ses yeux traîner sur Harry, incapable de les détourner. Il déglutit fortement, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cuisses pour s'empêcher de le toucher.  
  
« Je t'en prie, » répondit-il et il le pensait.   
  
+++  
  
Harry resta assis à côté de Louis pendant le reste du vol. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup après ça mais Harry resta quand même.  
  
Quand ils quittèrent l'avion, Niall et Harry passèrent en premier, Niall le taquinant évidemment sur la façon dont il rougissait. Louis vit Harry secouer rapidement sa tête et Niall rigola fortement. Ignorant tout ça, Louis mit une veste et sursauta légèrement quand Liam enfonça son coude dans son flanc, lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule et Louis capta son regard, tentant de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Sa poitrine se serra autour de rien d'autre que du vide quand Harry se retourna rapidement.  
  
Zayn mit une main sur l'épaule de Louis, la serrant doucement.  
  
+++  
  
« Ruisu-san ? » demanda la femme, semblant confuse.  
  
« Louis, » répéta l'autre femme, pointant Louis du doigt. « Liam et Zayn. »  
  
« Liyamu ? »  
  
Louis roula ses yeux. Ils étaient censés donner une interview avant leur soundcheck, mais apparemment la journaliste n'arrivait déjà pas à écrire leurs prénoms.  
  
Rie-san, leur interprète, sourit gentiment et épela leurs prénoms, disant quelque en japonais.  
  
« Ahhh, » roucoula la journaliste, les regardant comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation. « Zayn, » dit-elle, le pointant avec son stylo. Puis elle se tourna vers Liam. « Liam ? » Il y avait un peu le son d'un 'ou' à la fin, mais sinon ça ne semblait pas très différent de la façon dont Zayn prononçait le prénom de Liam.  
  
Quand elle se tourna vers Louis, elle sourit largement, ayant l'air très impatiente. « Rui. »  
  
Il entendit Harry pouffer de rire au fond de la scène et il se retourna avec un sourcil haussé. Harry lui sourit en coin, apparemment plus qu'amusé par la façon dont la femme n'arrivait pas à prononcer correctement le prénom de Louis. Il mordit sa lèvre, levant son menton vers la journaliste pour faire signe à Louis de se retourner.  
  
Rie-san secoua sa tête quand Louis les regarda à nouveau. Elle dit quelque chose d'autre en japonais, finissant sa phraser sur un ton chantant. « Rululu. »  
  
« Rululu, » répéta la journaliste, semblant ravis. Elle fit un sourire d'excuse à Louis. « Lou. »  
  
« C'est ça ! » s'exclama Louis. « Lou me convient parfaitement. »  
  
Elle baissa sa tête plusieurs fois et écrit quelque chose.  
  
« On n'a pas la lettre L en japonais, alors vous allait très souvent rencontrer ce problème, » leur dit Rie-san. « La plupart des personnes t'appelleront probablement Rui et toi, » ajouta-t-elle, regardant Liam. « Riyamu. »  
  
« Je m'en sors mieux, mec, » lui dit Louis, tapotant l'épaule de Liam.  
  
« Pourquoi il n'y a pas de problème avec Zayn ? » se plaignit Liam.  
  
Rie-san sourit gentiment, son visage ne laissant pas percevoir ce qu'elle pensait. « Zayn n'est pas commun, mais il n'est pas trop difficile à prononcer pour les japonais. »  
  
« Injuste, » marmonna Louis.  
  
« Peut-on commencer l'interview ? » demanda Rie-san sans faire plus de commentaire.  
  
Le reste de l'interview se déroula bien, la journaliste posant les questions en japonais et Rie-san les traduisant ainsi que les réponses.  
  
Quand Louis se tournait entre deux questions, il remarqua que Harry se trouvait toujours sur le côté, les observant avec les bras croisés. Il avait l'air intéressé, marmonnant quelque chose à lui-même.  
  
« Arigatou, » dit Liam lorsqu'ils eurent fini et Zayn marmonna également ses remerciements, se penchant légèrement en avant.  
  
Louis serra la main de la femme, disant lui-même un « arigatou » poli.  
  
Quand elle fut partie, les techniciens commencèrent à tout mettre en place pour le soundcheck de Harry. Niall grimpa sur scène, souriant à Louis.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont posé comme questions ? J'ai pas compris un seul mot, » dit Niall.  
  
« Les trucs habituels. » Louis haussa ses épaules, regardant Niall coller une feuille sur le sol avec la setlist de Harry. « Si on appréciait le Japon. Comment se passait la tournée jusqu'à présent. Quelles chansons ont préféré le plus jouer en live. »  
  
« Est-ce qu'il y a encore quelque chose qu'on ne vous a jamais demandé avant ? »  
  
« Je suis sûr que oui, » répondit Louis. Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches du jogging qu'il portait. « Il y a une longue liste de questions qu'on a jamais pu nous poser. »  
  
« J'suppose que je vais aussi devoir faire une liste comme ça pour Harry, » dit Niall d'un air songeur. « Il a un million d'interviews prévues pour quand on rentre la semaine prochaine. »  
  
« Je suis contente d'entendre ça, » commenta Louis.  
  
Niall lui sourit. « Lui ne l'était pas. Il a vraiment été énervé à ce sujet. »  
  
« A propos de toi et moi complotant dans son dos, » fit doucement remarquer Louis.  
  
« Ouais, » confirma Niall. « Il ne m'a pas vraiment parlé pendant des jours. Mais il m'a finalement pardonné. »  
  
Louis baissa son regard, inspectant le bout de ses Vans usées. « Vous avez quoi d'autre de prévu quand vous rentrez ? »  
  
« Il a besoin d'un vrai premier single, évidemment, » dit Niall. « Il en a déjà choisi un et l'a enregistré avant la tournée. »  
  
« Process, je suppose, » en déduit Louis. « C'est une bonne chanson pour un premier single. »  
  
Niall hocha de la tête. « Oui. On va avoir un tournage vidéo et devoir faire une tonne de promo avant de promouvoir réellement le single. »  
  
« On dirait que tout a bien fonctionné. » Louis sourit, regardant autour de lui quand les lumières s'allumèrent plusieurs fois.  
  
« Pour le moment, » acquiesça Niall. « Merci pour l'opportunité, Lou. »  
  
« Ne dis pas ça, » rétorqua Louis. « C'était l'idée de Liam. »  
  
« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Il était probablement énervé, mais Harry sait qu'il aurait loupé une énorme opportunité s'il avait refusé. Merci de l'avoir fait accepter. » Niall tendit une main pour serrer le bras de Louis. « Je sais que ce n'était pas facile pour toi. »  
  
Louis secoua sa tête. « Non, ça ne l'était pas. »  
  
« Les choses vont mieux, mec, » lui assura Niall. « Il va finir par changer d'avis, promis. Il a toujours eu un faible pour toi et ça n'a pas changé. »  
  
Quelque chose en Louis se brisa, il put l'entendre le fracas, put sentir les morceaux s'enfoncer dans sa chair, le déchirant de l'intérieur. Ce fut une pensée soudaine, tombant sur lui comme une bombe, donnant l'impression que sa poitrine était froide et serrée.   
  
Et s'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Harry ? Et si Louis était toujours amoureux de lui ?  
  
Ce fut difficile de respirer, tout d'un coup, alors il hocha simplement de la tête, se forçant à sourire à Niall. En fronçant ses sourcils, Niall serra à nouveau son bras puis il se retourna et quitta la scène, tapant Harry dans le dos alors qu'il marchait vers son micro.  
  
Il passa à côté de Louis, ralentissant un petit peu, son épaule effleurant la sienne malgré tout l'espace sur la scène.  
  
« Dis juste quelque chose pour faire un test, Harry, » demanda quelqu'un.  
  
Louis se retourna, regardant Harry se tenir devant son micro, les cheveux retenus en arrière par un foulard bleu, ses jambes dans son jeans noir moulant qui semblait être peint sur sa peau, et un pull semblant doux et chaud sur lui.  
  
« Rululu, » chanta-t-il doucement puis il se retourna vers Louis, souriant malicieusement.  
  
Se forçant à rester calme et décontracté, Louis s'avança jusqu'à lui. « Est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler Rululu ? »  
  
« Ça te va bien, » commenta Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit déjà ton tour sur scène, Rululu. »  
  
« C'est toujours mon tour sur scène, Bouclette. »  
  
Harry haussa un sourcil. « Comme si je ne le savais pas ! »  
  
Pendant un moment, Louis eut à nouveau peur, peur d'avoir été trop loin mais l'éclat de malice dans les yeux de Harry n'avait pas disparu. Il souriait toujours en coin, un air de défi dans sa voix et sur son visage.  
  
« Je suis une idole, tu te souviens ? » demanda Louis.  
  
« Aidoru, » répondit Harry avec un sourire radieux.  
  
« Ouais, ça, » acquiesça Louis, son cœur battant un peu plus rapidement à la vue de la fossette se creusant dans la joue de Harry. Il était beau comme ça.  
  
« Harry, » dit Niall bruyamment, les faisant tous les deux tourner leurs têtes. Niall haussa un sourcil, un air complice sur son visage. « T'as fini ? »  
  
« Est-ce que t'as bientôt fini ? » demanda Louis tout fort et Harry rigola. Il voulut l'attraper comme une luciole et le mettre dans un bocal pour s'émerveiller devant sa beauté pendant des heures.  
  
Niall sourit. « Assis-toi et tais-toi, Lou, » ordona-t-il. « Harry, commence avec Song, d'accord ? »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête, attendant le signal de Niall.  
  
Louis fut silencieux lorsqu'il s'assit sur le côté et regarda Harry répéter ses chansons. Harry plaisantait avec Niall, se tournant parfois pour regarder Louis et articulant « Rululu » pour le taquiner.  
  
C'était sympa ; c'était agréable de retrouver ces interactions simples l'un avec l'autre, de laisser la douleur derrière pendant un moment et de faire semblant que rien ne s'était passé, ni la douleur, ni les larmes, ni la haine. Cependant, c'était agréable seulement à la surface parce que Louis savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple, qu'ils essayaient tous les deux, qu'ils faisaient tous les deux semblant.  
  
Pourtant quand Harry rigola, ses joues se creusant avec ses fossettes, le souffle de Louis se coupa de la même façon que quelques années auparavant.  
  
Le cœur de Louis battit follement dans sa poitrine, son pouls palpitant dans ses oreilles et le bout de ses doigts. Il se demanda s'il aimait toujours ce garçon devant lui.  
  
+++  
  
Harry se réveilla quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte.  
  
Il cligna doucement ses yeux avant de les ouvrir, se sentant désorienté pendant un moment. L'endroit sombre lui était étranger, les draps avaient une odeur de lessive inconnue et le lit était beaucoup plus dur que celui chez lui.  
  
Japon, pensa-t-il quand il fut entièrement réveillé et se souvint du concert donné plus tôt. Ils restaient à Tokyo une journée de plus avant de faire un dernier concert à Sapporo dans quelques jours.  
  
Harry avait passé les jours précédents à dormir le moins possible. A la place, il était sorti pour découvrir Tokyo, essayant d'en voir le plus possible de la ville.  
  
Grognant, il roula hors du lit, allumant la lampe de chevet et se dirigeant jusqu'à la porte.  
  
Il sentit un électrochoc traverser son corps quand il vit Louis devant lui.  
  
« Désolé, tu dormais déjà ? »  
  
Harry frotta ses yeux. « Les derniers jours ont été assez chargés. »  
  
Louis sourit. « C'est vrai. » Il fut silencieux pendant un moment, observant le visage de Harry.  
  
« Tu voulais quelque chose ? » demanda Harry, grattant son ventre sous son tee-shirt. Il remarqua les yeux de Louis se baisser, suivant le mouvement.  
  
« Ouais, on – » Louis releva son regard, éclaircissant sa gorge. « Marco a dit que si on voulait sortir pour fêter la fin de la tournée, on devrait le faire ici. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de bonnes boîtes à Sapporo, apparemment. »  
  
« Alors vous sortez ? » Harry pinça ses lèvres.  
  
« Niall est partant aussi, » dit Louis, l'espoir s'entendant dans sa voix.  
  
Pendant un autre moment, Harry le regarda simplement puis se retourna, laissant la porte ouverte. « Je dois me changer. »  
  
Louis hésita à la porte, semblant un peu perdu avant d'entrer et la fermer derrière lui. « Prends ton temps. »  
  
Harry ne dit rien de plus avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et retira son tee-shirt, fixant le tatouage à l'intérieur de son biceps.  
  
Il n'avait pas pris de vêtements de rechange dans la salle de bain et Louis était dans la chambre, l'attendant.  
  
_Bien joué, Styles_ , pensa-t-il, grogna un petit peu. Il ouvrit le robinet et nettoya son visage, se brossa à nouveau les dents puis essuyant son visage avec une serviette douce et moelleuse.  
  
Il ouvrit légèrement la porte et passa sa tête à l'extérieur, voyant Louis assis sur le lit, les jambes croisées et fixant en l'air, de toute évidence perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
« Tourne-toi, » dit Harry, le sortant de sa rêverie.  
  
Louis se tourna vers lui, fronçant ses sourcils. « Quoi ? »  
  
« Je porte seulement mon boxer, donc tourne-toi, » demanda Harry.  
  
Louis haussa un sourcil. « Depuis quand t'as un problème avec la nudité ? »  
  
Rien que Louis n'avait pas vu avant, pensa Harry puis il remarqua dans les yeux de Louis qu'il pensa à la même chose. Aucun d'eux ne fut assez courageux pour le signaler, cependant.  
  
« T'aurais pu tout aussi bien m'attendre à l'extérieur, » dit Harry, ignorant le commentaire de Louis.  
  
« Tu m'as invité à l'intérieur. »  
  
« En fait, je ne me souviens pas avoir dit 'S'il te plaît, viens à l'intérieur, Louis'. » Harry roula ses yeux, ses pieds devenant froids sur le carrelage. « Tourne-toi. »  
  
Louis secoua sa tête, marmonnant quelque chose avant de se tourner sur le lit. « Tu te sentirais mieux si j'enfonçais mon visage dans l'oreiller ? »  
  
« Ça aura aussi l'avantage de te faire taire, » considéra Harry, attendant que Louis enfouisse son visage dans l'oreiller. Ses jambes pendaient toujours en hors du lit, se balançant doucement. Harry attendit une seconde de plus avant d'entrer dans la chambre et sortir un jeans et un tee-shirt de sa valise.  
  
Il garda ses yeux fixés sur la silhouette de Louis sur le lit pendant qu'il les enfilait. Louis semblait détendu et docile, comme s'il était réellement en train de dormir. Harry le regarda pendant un moment, contempla la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale, la façon dont son tee-shirt s'étirait sur ses épaules et ses omoplates quand il inspirait, son jeans moulant accentuant ses fesses.  
  
Harry expira de façon irrégulière, pensant au contact des lèvres de Louis contre les siennes, à comment il avait fixé Harry dans les yeux, son corps tout près, mais pas assez.  
  
Il donna un coup dans le pied de Louis, probablement plus fort que prévu. « Je suis habillé. »  
  
Louis releva sa tête, regardant par-dessus son épaule. « Prêt à y aller ? »  
  
Harry passa une main dans ses boucles. « Presque. Juste mes cheveux. »  
  
« Bon Dieu, » soupira Louis, laissant retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. « T'es vraiment devenu une princesse prude et coincée. »  
  
Harry lui lança un regard de devant le miroir, où il était en train d'attacher un foulard dans ses cheveux. « Comme si tu n'avais pas passé des heures à te préparer. »  
  
« Seulement une, » le corrigea Louis.  
  
« Ça doit être un nouveau record. » Harry sourit, se retournant. « Oh, regarde. Fini, et en moins de quinze minutes. »  
  
« Ça aurait pu en prendre que dix, » dit Louis, se relevant du lit. « Si tu n'avais pas perdu autant de temps à discuter. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai protesté, » lui rappela Harry, vaporisant un peu de parfum sur ses poignets. « Je ne faisais que te demander quelque chose, et  _tu_  as protesté. »  
  
Le regard de Louis resta fixé sur le poignet gauche de Harry pendant un moment, puis il détourna ses yeux, haussant ses épaules. Il alla jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. « Qui proteste maintenant ? »  
  
Harry retint son sourire de se répandre sur son visage et attrapa son manteau sur la chaise. « Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot, hein ? »  
  
Le sourire en coin de Louis vint rapidement et facilement. « Allons-y, princesse. La voiture nous attend déjà. »  
  
+++  
  
Louis se souvint être déjà venu au New Lex Tokyo quand il découvrit une photo de lui et Liam avec un petit japonais sur le mur menant à l'intérieur de la boîte de nuit. Le mur était rempli de photos avec les célébrités qui étaient venues dans l'établissement.  
  
Taka, le directeur – et l'homme de la photo, se rendit compte Louis – les accueillit lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. La musique résonnait fortement, la petite piste de danse était noire de monde et ils furent conduit à la zone VIP, des canapés noirs et rouges disposés autour de tables en verre.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je peux vous amener ? » demanda Taka.  
  
« De la vodka, » répondit Niall, se mettant à l'aise dans un canapé.  
  
« Une bouteille, » commanda Louis. « Et cinq verres à shooter. »  
  
« S'il vous plaît, » ajouta Harry.  
  
Louis lui lança un sourire amusé.  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, faisant la moue et semblant prêt à se disputer à nouveau.  
  
_C'est mignon_ , se surprit presque à dire Louis. « Rien, » répondit-il à la place. Il vit Niall lui sourire d'un air malicieux, remuant ses sourcils.  
  
« On a une journée pleine de promo demain, alors n'exagère pas trop, » dit Zayn pour avertir Louis. « Marco va te tuer si tu débarques avec la gueule de bois. »  
  
« Est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé ? » demanda Louis, haussa un sourcil.  
  
Zayn sourit légèrement, lançant un regard vers Harry. « Pas encore. »  
  
« Tu vois, » fit remarquer Louis. « Pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Je connais mes limites. »  
  
+++  
  
Quatre heures plus tard, Louis souhaita honnêtement que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il avait envie d'attraper la bouteille de vodka – la troisième qu'ils avaient commandé – et la verser dans sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne insensible et aveugle.  
  
A chaque qu'il revenait de la piste de danse, Harry était un petit peu plus ivre. Il était entouré par de jolies filles – toutes mannequins, de ce que Louis pouvait dire – flirtant fortement. Niall était assis sur l'autre canapé, totalement absorbé par sa conversation avec des personnes qui n'étaient pas là quand Louis et Liam étaient partis danser. Zayn était sur un canapé plus petit dans un coin, parlant apparemment de tatouage avec Taka. Ce dernier avait remonté sa manche, montrant ceux sur son bras.  
  
Louis se focalisa à nouveau sur Harry, il le vit rire à quelque chose, sa gorge exposée quand il pencha sa tête en arrière, son rire fort et clair. La blonde près de lui posa sa main sur sa cuisse et la jalousie éclata dans la poitrine de Louis. Il grinça des dents, observant Harry s'approcher un peu plus près d'elle.  
  
Putain, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir ça.  
  
« Est-ce que je dois aller chercher une autre tournée ? » demanda Liam derrière Louis.  
  
Regardant sa montre, Louis secoua sa tête. « On devrait probablement bientôt rentrer à l'hôtel. Il est presque cinq heures. »  
  
« Je vais chercher Zayn, » dit simplement Liam, s'éloignant.  
  
Louis laissa traîner son regard de Niall à Harry. Il décida d'aller voir Harry en premier, l'approchant avec une petite tape sur son épaule.  
  
Harry tourna son visage et Louis vit immédiatement ses yeux vitreux, ses joues roses et son sourire idiot. Celui-ci retomba quand il se rendit compte qui était la personne se trouvant devant lui, et le cœur de Louis s'arrêta dans sa poitrine quand le visage de Harry se décomposa, un air triste prenant place.  
  
« Hé, » dit doucement Louis, gardant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. « On va partir. »  
  
Harry fronça ses sourcils vers lui. « Tu pars ? »  
  
« Nous tous, Harry, » clarifia Louis.  
  
« T'es simplement parti, » dit Harry, ses yeux braqués sur le visage de Louis. Sa voix était un peu pâteuse. « T'es juste parti comme si ce n'était rien. »  
  
Oh mon Dieu, Louis ne pouvait pas faire ça. Surtout pas dans une foutue boîte de nuit sombre à Tokyo. « Chéri, » dit-il, s'accroupissant pour se rapprocher. « T'es bourré. Tu dois aller au lit. »  
  
Harry le regarda pendant un moment, ses yeux observant frénétiquement le visage de Louis. Puis il hocha de la tête. « Ouais, un lit me semble bien. »  
  
« Viens. » Louis se remit debout, se reculant.  
  
Avec un sourie, Harry se tourna vers la fille. « Je dois y aller. C'était sympa d'parler avec toi. »  
  
« Tu pourrais – »  
  
« Harry, » dit Louis avec insistance, l'interrompant.  
  
Harry se leva du canapé, ayant de toute évidence perdu son équilibre. Avec des bras et des jambes dégingandés, il se rattrapa, les yeux mi-clos quand il sourit à Louis. « C'est bon. »  
  
« J'peux voir ça, » dit simplement Louis, fronçant ses sourcils. Il se retourna, faisant quelques pas pour rejoindre Niall. « On y va, Niall. »   
  
Niall leva son regard vers lui. « Déjà ? »  
  
« Il est cinq heures du matin, » fit remarquer Louis. « Et putain, Niall, Harry est complètement bourré. Tu devais garder un œil sur lui. »  
  
« Il a plein de raison de se bourrer la gueule, Lou, » lui rappela Niall. « Laisse ce garçon s'amuser un peu. »  
  
Quand Louis se retourna, Liam et Zayn étaient aux côtés de Harry et Liam avait un bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir debout.  
  
« On devrait vraiment y aller, » dit Zayn. « Il est sur le point de s'évanouir. »  
  
Niall alla jusqu'à eux, se mettant de l'autre côté de Harry en posant le bras de Harry autour de ses épaule. « Hé, champion. T'es bien fêté ta première tournée, hein ? »  
  
Harry sourit pendant que Liam et Niall le conduisaient vers la porte. Louis et Zayn restèrent un instant de plus pour remercier Taka avant de les suivre.  
  
« C'est un poids léger, » commenta Zayn lorsqu'ils montèrent les escaliers, personne autour d'eux à part un garde du corps japonais baraqué.  
  
« On dirait bien, » dit simplement Louis.  
  
« Tu trouves ça mignon, hein ? » le taquina Zayn souriant en coin.  
  
Louis roula ses yeux, essayant de donner l'impression d'être décontracté. « Je ne – »  
  
« Admet-le, Lou ! » Zayn s'arrêta dans les escaliers, enfonçant un doigt dans le bras de Louis pour avoir une réaction.  
  
« Oui, » cracha Louis. Il essaya de le retenir, mais il abandonna finalement et sourit en coin. « Il est adorable. »  
  
Zayn sourit, tenant la porte pour Louis quand ils atteignirent le sommet des escaliers et sortirent à l'extérieur.  
  
Ils arrivèrent au van qui les avait attendus et Liam et Niall venaient de réussir à installer Harry dans les sièges à l'arrière.  
  
« On devrait probablement lui laisser l'arrière, » suggéra Niall. « Au cas où il vomit. »  
  
Liam soupira d'acquiescement.  
  
« Je vais avec lui, » proposa Louis. « On peut pas vraiment le laisser tout seul, hein ? »  
  
Sans attendre la réaction des autres garçons, Louis grimpa à l'arrière, s'asseyant à côté de Harry. Il tendit son bras par-dessus Harry pour l'aider à attacher sa ceinture avant de s'occuper de la sienne.  
  
Une fois que Liam, Zayn et Niall furent installé dans les sièges devant eux, le van se mit en route. La tête de Harry tomba sur l'épaule de Louis et il soupira fortement.  
  
« Tu vas bien ? » demanda doucement Louis.  
  
Harry secoua sa tête, se rapprochant de lui et la peau de Louis commença à picoter.  
  
« Tu te sens pas bien, Harry ? » demanda Louis, appuyant deux doigts sous le menton de Harry pour le relever.  
  
Immédiatement, les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent et le regard de Louis rencontra le vert vif. « Ouais, » répondit-il doucement. « Malade de tout ça. »  
  
« D'accord, » dit Louis, un frisson parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. Il réprima un frémissement. « On sera à l'hôtel dans une minute. »  
  
« Je vais te dire quelque chose, » souffla doucement Harry, faisant signe à Louis de se rapprocher avec un doigt.  
  
Louis inclina sa tête, rapprochant son oreille de la bouche de Harry. Il pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau, chaud et moite, ses lèvres sèches contre son oreille.  
  
« Rululu, » dit Harry d'une voix pâteuse, commençant à glousser en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Louis. Sa main tomba sur la cuisse de ce dernier.  
  
En un instant, le sang de Louis fut en feu. Il coula dans ses veines en étant épais et chaud, lui laissant l'impression que c'était de la lave parcourant son corps. La main de Harry était chaude, ses doigts effleurant son entre-jambe très légèrement et Louis voulut mourir sur place.  
  
A la place, il se pencha un peu plus vers Harry qui mordilla la peau dans le cou de Louis, ses lèvres glissant paresseusement d'haut en bas. Louis sentit ses cils battre contre sa mâchoire, la chaleur de Harry se répandant dans Louis et remplissant chaque espace vide en lui.  
  
Le van s'arrêta juste au moment où Louis était sur le point d'enrouler un bras autour de Harry pour le rapprocher de lui. A la place, ils se reculèrent tous les deux précipitamment. Louis éclaircit sa gorge et détacha leurs ceintures avant de descendre du véhicule.  
  
Il tendit une main pour aider Harry à sortir et il continua de la tenir après. Louis essaya d'ignorer ce fait.  
  
« Mec, » commença Niall une fois qu'ils furent dans l'ascenseur, fronçant ses sourcils à la façon dont Harry s'appuyait fortement contre Louis. « C'est un peu – »  
  
« Il est ivre, Niall, » murmura Louis, un bras autour de la taille de Harry pour le maintenir debout. « Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Il a juste besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. »  
  
Niall eut l'air sceptique. « Il semble assez décidé pour que ce soit toi, cependant. »  
  
Liam ricana quand Harry marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent et entortilla ses doigts dans le manteau de Louis, se tenant à lui. « Il est assez décidé, ouais. »  
  
« On dit que l'alcool fait dire la vérité, » fit remarquer Zayn, observant Harry avec des yeux calmes.  
  
L'ascenseur s'arrêta à ce moment, les portes s'ouvrant.  
  
« Je peux m'occuper de lui à partir d'ici, » dit Niall une fois que Louis eut réussit à traîner Harry jusqu'à sa chambre.  
  
« C'est bon, Niall. Je vais juste le mettre au lit. »  
  
« T'es sûr ? »  
  
Louis hocha de la tête. « Pas de problème. » Il glissa ses doigts dans la poche avant du jeans de Harry. Ce dernier gloussa, se tortillant un peu. « Harry, où est ta foutue carte ? »  
  
Niall la sortit de la poche arrière de Harry, la glissant dans la fente pour Louis avant de lui tendre. « Bonne nuit, Lou. »  
  
« Toi aussi, » répondit Louis de façon distraite, poussant la porte avec un pied pour l'ouvrir. Harry était lourd, presque endormi dans ses bras.  
  
« Viens, » murmura Louis, le tirant jusqu'au lit. Il retira d'abord la couette puis il aida Harry à se coucher.  
  
« Je suis tellement fatigué, Lou, » soupira Harry, se recroquevillant instantanément.  
  
« Je sais. C'est pas grave, » lui rassura Louis, retirant ses chaussures. « On doit t'enlever tes vêtements d'abord. »  
  
Harry cligna des yeux vers lui, nonchalamment. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement ouvertes. « Est-ce qu'on va coucher ensemble ? »  
  
Tout à l'intérieur de Louis fut secoué, son pouls accélérant, son ventre se nouant. Des images surgirent immédiatement dans sa tête, Harry se cambrant sous lui, ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, de délicieux petits sons en sortant, sa peau rougie, en sueur et marquée par la bouche de Louis et ses mains.  
  
« Non, » répondit-il, sa voix semblant tremblante. « T'es bourré, Haz. »  
  
« Hm, » répondit Harry, relevant ses hanches quand Louis tira sur la ceinture de son jeans. Ce fut une foutue torture, avoir Harry docile et doux sur ce lit, laissant Louis le déshabiller.  
  
« Les bras en l'air, » demanda Louis, son ton léger.  
  
Harry commença à lever ses bras mais il s'arrêta soudainement, les enroulant autour de son torse. « Je vais le garder. »  
  
« Tu dors avec des vêtements maintenant ? » demanda Louis, essayant de se distraire des images de Harry se mettant à genoux pour lui.  
  
« Ouais, parfois. » Harry ferma ses yeux, soupirant. « J'peux pas enlever le haut. »  
  
Louis fronça ses sourcils, mais Harry semblait être en train de s'endormir. Il se leva du bord du lit, déposant un léger baiser sur la tempe de Harry pour s'empêcher de les poser sur toutes les autres parties de son corps.  
  
Il était sur le point de se retourner quand Harry agrippa son poignet, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de sa peau en une prise chaude et ferme.  
  
« Ne pars pas, » murmura doucement Harry, ses yeux à peine ouverts mais fixés sur Louis. « Ne me laisse pas. »  
  
Louis resta figé pendant un moment, fixant Harry du regard. Il pouvait sentir les morceaux de peu importe ce qui s'était brisé en lui, s'enfoncer en lui et lui déchirer les entrailles. Rien que le fait de respirer était douloureux, sa peau brûlant à l'endroit où Harry le touchait.  
  
Comment était-il censé dire non ? Même si Harry le détestait le lendemain d'avoir cédé quand il n'aurait pas dû, Louis ne pouvait tout simplement pas partir à présent.  
  
Il se débarrassa de son manteau et retira son pantalon, puis il releva la couette et se glissa dans le lit à côté de Harry. Il était grand, laissant suffisamment d'espace pour une autre personne entre eux. Louis fixa le plafond, écoutant Harry respirer à côté de lui.  
  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge près du lit. Il était six heures du matin et il était toujours réveillé, ses pensées occupées avec le garçon à ses côtés, avec tout qu'il avait fait et dit ce soir. Si Louis fermait ses yeux à présent, il sentirait le souffle de Harry contre son oreille, l'entendrait chantonner « Rululu » avant de glousser. Il sentirait les mains de Harry sur sa cuisse, ses doigts la serrant doucement et il sentirait les lèvres de Harry glisser dans son cou, sèches et douces.  
  
Louis sentirait les doigts de Harry s'enrouler autour de son poignet, le verrait le fixer avec des yeux fatigués, sincère et franc pour sa demande silencieuse.  
  
Louis se souvint des mots de Zayn, se les répétant dans sa tête encore et encore.  
  
Peut-être que tous ces mots n'avaient pas été pour  _lui_ , mais pour le Louis que Harry avait perdu dans le passé.  
  
Harry se tourna dans son sommeil, marmonnant des mots qui rappelèrent à Louis le ciel bleu et les journées ensoleillées, les baisers innocents et la peau chaude sous le bout de ses doigts tremblants.  
  
« Lou, » soupira Harry, se glissant contre le corps de Louis, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule. Louis se tourna instinctivement pour se caler contre Harry, leurs corps s'alignant parfaitement malgré le fait qu'ils soient complètement différents à présent. Harry était plus grand, tout chez lui semblait différent, mais leurs corps s'emboîtaient toujours parfaitement ensemble.  
  
La main de Louis vint se poser dans le dos de Harry, ses doigts appuyant contre le tissu du tee-shirt. Il ferma ses yeux et inspira l'odeur de Harry, se laissant envahir par la sensation de la peau de Harry contre la sienne.  
  
Quand Harry soupira de soulagement, Louis put l'entendre faire écho en lui.  
  
+++  
  
Il faisait relativement sombre dans la chambre quand Harry ouvrit doucement ses yeux.  
  
Il y avait un tambourinement constant derrière ses tempes, ses yeux lui faisait mal à cause de la légère lumière qui pénétrait à travers les rideaux, sa bouche avait un goût horrible et ses muscles semblaient douloureux. Il inspira profondément, fermant à nouveau ses yeux et se collant un peu plus contre Louis pour se pelotonner dans sa chaleur. Il pressa son nez contre le torse de Louis, inspirant son odeur, la sentant l'apaiser. La main de Louis était posée légèrement sur une des hanches de Harry, son pouce appuyant sur la peau juste au dessus de son os.  
  
Harry se détendit dans l'étreinte pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'ouvrir brusquement ses yeux et faire un bond en arrière, tombant presque du lit. Louis s'agita dans son sommeil, ses lèvres bougeant légèrement et Harry le fixa en état de choc, apeuré, son cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine.  
  
Il souleva la couette, apercevant son sous-vêtement et le tee-shirt avant de la lever un peu plus pour regarder Louis, le trouvant dans la même tenue.  
  
Relâchant sa respiration, Harry laissa tomber la couette, fixant la silhouette endormie de Louis. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il avait couché avec quelqu'un – il ne pouvait pas en être certain.  
  
Pourquoi diable Louis était-il dans son lit.  
  
« Putain, » grogna Harry, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Il ne souvenait de rien, pas même de comment il était revenu à l'hôtel. Ils étaient sortis dans une boîte de nuit à Roppongi, Ils avaient commandé beaucoup de vodka et il avait évité Louis la plupart de la soirée.  
  
Pourtant Louis était couché dans le lit de Harry, respirant régulièrement et dormant paisiblement. Son bras avait été enroulé autour de Harry, son corps collé contre le sien et leurs jambes entremêlées. Harry ne pouvait simplement pas  _accepter_  ça comme ça. Il devait savoir pourquoi, il avait besoin d'une explication.  
  
Prudemment, il se déplaça pour retourner près de Louis et toucher son épaule. « Louis. »  
  
Louis soupira, un froncement se formant sur son visage.  
  
« Louis, réveille-toi, » dit Harry un peu plus fort, le secouant.  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda Louis, sa voix graveleuse et rauque.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? »   
  
Les yeux de Louis s'ouvrirent, son regard méfiant quand il trouva celui de Harry, semblant très réveillé à présent. Il se redressa doucement, ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa peau semblant chaude et douce.   
  
« Je dormais, » répondit-il.  
  
« Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, » grogna Harry, fronçant profondément ses sourcils.  
  
Il aperçut l'air dans les yeux de Louis, il sut qu'il dut se retenir de faire une blague. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment pour des foutues plaisanteries.  
  
« Louis, » ajouta-t-il sérieusement, son ton exigeant.  
  
« Je me suis juste endormi, » répondit Louis, détournant son regard.  
  
« Et t'as réussi à retirer ton pantalon avant de  _juste t'endormir_  ? » Harry haussa un sourcil. Le tambourinement derrière son front devenait de plus en plus fort.  
  
Louis soupira, passant une main sur son visage. « Je vais juste retourner dans ma chambre, d'accord ? J'dois être en bas dans une heure de toute façon. »  
  
« Ne – »  
  
« Pars pas ? » Louis finit la phrase pour Harry, un sourire amer et triste apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Il sortit du lit, attrapant son jeans et son manteau sur le sol. « J'suppose que je suis obligé de le faire, Harry. »  
  
Harry déglutit fortement, son cœur devant lourd dans sa poitrine. « Est-ce qu'on a – je veux dire. Hier soir. »  
  
« Ne sois pas stupide, » dit doucement Louis, ne regardant pas Harry. « T'étais complètement bourré. »  
  
« Tu m'as raccompagné à l'hôtel ? » demanda Harry, observant Louis enfiler son pantalon.  
  
« On est tous rentré en même temps. T'as juste un peu trop bu, alors je me suis assuré que tu ailles au lit sans te tuer en essayant de le faire. » Louis haussa ses épaules, ne semblant pas être préoccupé, mais Harry pouvait entendre la tension dans sa voix. « Est-ce que t'as des cachets pour le mal de tête ? Je peux t'en apporter, sinon. »  
  
Harry secoua sa tête et le tambourinement derrière ses tempes devint à nouveau plus important. « J'en ai. »  
  
« Prends-les et retourne te coucher, » ordonna simplement Louis, se tournant vers la porte.  
  
« Louis, » dit Harry avant de pouvoir même réfléchir à ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.  
  
Louis s'arrêta à la porte mais ne se retourna pas.  
  
« Juste, » murmura Harry, regardant son dos. « Merci, je suppose. »  
  
« Pas de quoi, » répondit Louis, puis il partit sans un autre mot.  
  
+++  
  
Il faisait froid à Sapporo.  
  
C'était le dernier arrêt de leur tournée et avec le début du mois de Décembre, la neige avait commencé à tomber dans les régions du nord du Japon.  
  
Louis resserra sa veste autour de son torse, croisant ses bras pour empêcher le froid de pénétrer à l'intérieur.   
  
« Et t'es sûr que tu veux grimper sur cette montagne ? » demanda Zayn, lançant un regard sceptique à Harry.  
  
Apparemment, Harry avait prévu ça à Tokyo quand il avait été visiter la ville. Il avait cherché les attractions à faire à Sapporo et avait découvert que les sources thermales d'une montagne à l'extérieur de la ville étaient très populaires.  
  
Ils venaient juste d'arriver et étaient assis dans un van qui les emmenait de l'aéroport à leur hôtel. Liam et Niall étaient sur les sièges à l'avant avec Marco qui était absorbé par la lecture de quelque chose sur son iPad. Louis était coincé à l'arrière entre Harry et Zayn.  
  
« Je ne viens pas, » décida Niall, se tournant pour regarder Harry. « Il fait foutrement froid. »  
  
Harry se tourna vers lui, ayant l'air scandalisé. « Quoi ? T'as dit que tu viendrais. »  
  
« Harry. » Le ton de Niall était sec et dur. « Je ne vais pas grimper une foutue montagne dans cette neige. »  
  
« Mais on prendra une voiture, » rétorqua Harry. « Il y a un guide qui nous conduit en haut et nous montre les alentours. »  
  
« Pas moyen, Haz. » Niall secoua sa tête. « Je vais me geler le cul là-haut. »  
  
Harry fit la moue, mais il ne continua pas la discussion plus loin.  
  
« Je n'irais même pas là-haut pour un million, » commenta Zayn. « Il y a une source thermale à l'hôtel où on va, tu sais. »  
  
Harry haussa ses épaules. « J'ai déjà réservé la visite et j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller. Alors. »  
  
« Il va faire super froid, » souligna Liam. « Est-ce que ça vaut le coup de mourir de froid ? »  
  
« Je ne suis pas vraiment sensible au froid, » lui dit Harry. « Bien, » ajouta-t-il. « Vous pouvez y réfléchir. Si vous voulez vous joindre à moi, vous êtes les bienvenus. »  
  
« Sans vouloir t'offenser, mais je ne vais pas me lever à quatre heures du matin pour regarder de la neige, » fit remarquer Zayn.  
  
« Tu m'as jamais rien dit sur le fait qu'on devait se lever à quatre heures du matin ! » siffla Niall, lançant un regard accusateur à Harry.  
  
Le sourire de Harry fut rapide. « J'ai peut-être oublié de le mentionner. »  
  
« Petite peste » grogna Niall, se retournant dans son siège. « Pas moyen que je vienne. »  
  
Louis jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, le voyant hausser ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient attachés au sommet de sa tête mais la plupart était déjà retombée. Il était un petit peu pâle et toujours très fatigué.  
  
Pendant qu'Escapade avait passé une autre journée à faire de la promo à Tokyo, Harry l'avait passé à se remettre de sa gueule de bois, de ce que Louis pouvait voir. Niall lui avait dit tout à l'heure que Harry avait dormi toute la journée, se levant seulement un peu avant de quitter l'hôtel.  
  
Il sentait le shampoing fruité, aucune trace de parfum ou d'après-rasage et, à cause de la façon dont ses cheveux bouclaient au dessus de ses oreilles, Louis suspectait que Harry s'est douché juste avant de partir de l'hôtel, allant à l'aéroport avec les cheveux mouillés.  
  
Louis avait désespérément envie de passer ses doigts à travers, défaire les nœuds et enrouler les boucles autour de ses doigts.  
  
Il pourrait prendre la place de Niall et accompagner Harry pour sa petite visite.  
  
Tournant sa tête avec obstination, Louis essaya de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Zayn et ferma ses yeux. Cette idée était complètement stupide. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils fassent quelque chose ensemble.  
  
Ils avaient seulement partagé un lit – avaient dormi l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs corps entremêlés et peau contre peau. Ce n'était rien de spécial. Tout ce que Louis devait se forcer à faire était de se sortir le souvenir de Harry dormant dans ses bras de sa tête.  
  
Ça ne devrait pas être très difficile.  
  
+++  
  
Harry frotta ses yeux, baillant et observant le hall de l'hôtel à la recherche d'une autre personne. Il était tout seul, la lumière était tamisée et tout était silencieux. Quelqu'un était assis derrière la réception, lisant un livre.  
  
Avec un soupir, Harry se posa sur une chaise, ajustant son bonnet sur ses cheveux et regardant à nouveau sa montre. Il restait encore quelques minutes avant qu'il soit quatre heures, alors il se pencha en arrière, fermant ses yeux pendant un moment.  
  
Ce ne fut pas la meilleure des idées, cependant, puisqu'il voyait toujours des images de Louis quand il fermait ses yeux. Sa peau frissonna au souvenir de Louis couché près de lui, Harry frissonna encore plus quand il se souvint du baiser. Tout avait semblé tellement familier et, en même temps, complètement différent.  
  
Ça faisait un moment que Harry ne s'était pas réveillé à côté de quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Perrie était une exception, évidemment. A part elle, il n'avait pas partagé un lit avec quelqu'un depuis des années. Il avait pris l'habitude de dormir seul.  
  
Cependant, se réveiller à côté d'un corps chaud le tenant fermement avait été agréable.  
  
« Harry Styles ? »  
  
Il ouvrit ses yeux, regardant le garçon se tenant devant lui. Il était petit, vraiment, et son visage était beau. Des yeux en amandes et les cheveux décolorés, un sourire éclatant qui dessinait ses pommettes.  
  
« Oui, » répondit Harry.  
  
« Je suis Yuya, » se présenta-t-il. « Prêt à y aller ? »  
  
Harry se leva, hochant de la tête. « Bien sûr. Merci d'être venu me chercher. »  
  
« Est-ce qu'il n'y a que vous ? » demanda Yuya, regardant autour de lui.  
  
« En fait, mon ami –»  
  
« Désolé, je suis en retard. »  
  
Harry ferma sa bouche, se retournant pour faire face à Louis qui s'approchait d'eux en trottinant. Il portait des bottes et un manteau épais, ses cheveux cachés sous un bonnet rouge foncé.  
  
« Pas de problème, » dit Yuya, tendant sa main. « Je suis Yuya. Ravis de vous rencontrer. »  
  
« Louis, » répondit-il, serrant sa main. « De même. »  
  
« D'accord, allons-y, » suggéra Yuya. « On devrait y être avant le lever du soleil. »  
  
Il passa en premier et Harry se retourna vers Louis, attendant quelques secondes d'être sûr que Yuya ne puisse pas les entendre.  
  
« C'est quoi ça ? »  
  
Louis haussa ses épaules, ses yeux étaient bouffis et fatigués. « J'ai décidé que je voulais voir ces sources thermales dans la montagne. »  
  
« Louis, » commença Harry.  
  
« Je ne serai pas dans tes pattes, si ça t'inquiète, Styles, » précisa Louis. « J'arrivais pas à dormir de toute façon, donc j'ai pensé que je pouvais tout aussi bien me joindre à ta petite visite. »  
  
« Ne te moque pas de moi, » l'avertit Harry.  
  
Louis roula ses yeux. « Allons-y. On n'a pas toute la matinée. »  
  
+++  
  
Le trajet fut silencieux. De la musique japonaise passait à la radio et Harry écouta les sons étrangers, fixant l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Il était assis sur le siège passager, à côté de Yuya qui conduisait. Louis était à l'arrière et Harry n'osa pas se retourner pour jeter un coup d'œil sur lui.  
  
Il s'était probablement endormi.  
  
« Est-ce que vous êtes déjà venu au Japon ? » demanda Yuya après un moment.  
  
Harry secoua sa tête. « Non, c'est la première fois pour moi. »  
  
« J'ai déjà été à Tokyo, » répondit Louis depuis l'arrière de la voiture.  
  
Pas endormi, alors, pensa Harry. Il se tourna vers Yuya à la place. « Ton anglais est très bon. »  
  
Yuya sourit, baissant sa tête. « Merci. J'ai vécu en Amérique pendant quelques années. C'est une langue très difficile. »  
  
« Tu parles bien japonais, non ? » demanda Harry en rigolant.  
  
« Ce n'est pas facile à comprendre ? » fit remarquer Yuya.  
  
« Définitivement. J'ai appris quelques mots, cependant, » lui dit Harry. « Ganbarimasu, et Otsukaresama deshita. »  
  
« Ii na ! » répondit Yuya, rigolant. « Désolé, je voulais dire que c'était très bien ! »  
  
« Ii na, » répéta Harry, testant les mots.  
  
Yuya hocha de la tête, souriant radieusement. « Je pourrais t'apprendre – »  
  
« Alors, on va voir des sources thermales quand on sera arrivé ? » demanda Louis derrière eux, sa voix basse.  
  
Yuya le regarda à travers le rétroviseur. « Eh bien, il y en a quelques unes. On passera à côté sur notre chemin. Harry voulait voir la Diamond Dust, cependant. » (ndlt : poussière/poudre de diamant)  
  
Mordant sa lèvre, Harry fut content que Louis ne puisse pas voir son visage.  
  
« Diamond Dust ? » répéta Louis, semblant curieux.  
  
Yuya hocha de la tête. « Oui, » répondit-il. « C'est une forme rare de neige qui se produit seulement les jours très froids et quand c'est de la poudreuse sèche qui est tombé. On pourrait être chanceux aujourd'hui. Ça va être ensoleillé. »  
  
« On a fait ce voyage parce qu'il y a une chance de voir de la neige scintiller au soleil ? » demanda Louis.  
  
« C'est un phénomène rare, Louis, » souligna Harry, se tournant vers lui. « Et quelque chose qui se produit seulement ici. »  
  
« Eh bien, ça va en valoir la peine, je suppose, » dit sèchement Louis.  
  
« On y sera bientôt, » lança Yuya, ne percevant apparemment pas le sarcasme de Louis. « Il suffit de marcher seulement vingt minutes après avoir laissé la voiture. »  
  
Harry lui sourit, essayant d'ignorer Louis marmonnant sur la banquette arrière.  
  
+++  
  
« Je suis venu ici pour de la neige scintiller, » se plaignit Louis pour la cinquantième fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à marcher à travers la neige.  
  
Le chemin était bordé d'arbres, recouverts par une épaisse couche de neige, le soleil étant tout juste en train de se lever à l'Est, colorant le ciel bleu pâle d'orange et de rose.  
  
« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre entend de l'eau couler ? » demanda Louis, s'arrêtant.  
  
Harry percuta immédiatement son dos, les faisant presque tous les deux tomber. Il stabilisa ses mains sur la taille de Louis, essayant de retrouver son équilibre.  
  
« Il y a une source thermale à proximité, » expliqua Yuya en se tournant vers eux.  
  
« Ça va ? » Louis tourna sa tête pour regarder Harry, ses mains venant se poser par-dessus celles de Harry. Son nez était rouge, ses lèvres presque bleues et ses joues pâles à cause du froid.  
  
« Ne t'arrête pas comme ça, » marmonna Harry, se sentant rougir. Il retira ses mains et contourna Louis, marchant devant.  
  
« On y est presque, » annonça Yuya.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent un plateau qui donnait vue sur une rangée d'énormes arbres filiformes en face d'une vue imprenable sur le ciel au dessus de la vallée.  
  
« C'est beau, » souffla Louis juste à côté de Harry.  
  
« Il y a un petit hôtel un peu plus haut, à juste cinq minutes d'ici, » dit Yuya. « Rejoignez-moi là-haut quand vous voulez rentrer. »  
  
« Merci, Yuya, » dit poliment Harry, lui faisant un signe de la main. Il se baissa en avant pour faire bonne mesure, regardant Yuya s'éloigner.  
  
Quand il se retourna, Louis frottait ses mains ensemble, soufflant dessus pour les réchauffer.  
  
« T'as froid ? » demanda Harry, tout d'un coup très conscient du fait qu'il était complètement seul avec Louis.  
  
« Il fait foutrement froid, » commenta Louis.  
  
Harry baissa ses yeux sur lui-même, le manteau qu'il portait était ouvert et son écharpe était nouée lâchement autour de son cou. « Tu veux mon écharpe ? »  
  
Louis rigola doucement. « Non, merci. »  
  
« T'étais pas obligé de venir, tu sais, » fit faiblement remarquer Harry.  
  
Louis fut silencieux pendant un moment, le soleil se levant au loin, projetant les longues ombres des arbres sur le sol blanc. « J'en avais envie, » dit-il ensuite, fixant devant lui.  
  
« Ce n'est que de la neige scintillant, » dit Harry en haussant ses épaules. « Mais j'ai  _vraiment_  envie de la voir. »  
  
Une légère brise se leva à la seconde où Louis se tourna vers lui. La neige tomba des arbres, flottant dans l'air comme de minuscules étoiles et Harry resta bouche bée, observant la neige scintiller au soleil du petit matin. La lumière l'aveugla, tous les arbres brillant en bougeant avec la brise, se balançant.  
  
La neige scintillante tomba sur eux comme de la poussière de fée, froides sur la peau de Harry et fondant doucement.  
  
Dans un état d'émerveillement, Harry se retourna quand Louis prit sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble. Il semblait radieux, ses yeux tellement bleus qu'ils pouvaient rivaliser avec la neige qui scintillait.  
  
« Sans aucun doute, » dit doucement Louis, son regard maintenant celui de Harry. « Je t'aime toujours. »  
  
Le souffle de Harry se coupa, ses pensées cessant et sa main devenant molle dans celle de Louis.  
  
« Chut, » siffla Louis, se rapprochant de lui. « Ne panique pas, » ajouta-t-il, son visage soudainement très proche. Des flocons de neige étaient collés à ses cils.  
  
« Louis, » dit doucement Harry, quelque chose se répandant dans sa poitrine, prenant le contrôle sur son cœur.  
  
« Se lever au milieu de la nuit pour regarder de la neige scintiller au lever du soleil, » murmura Louis, levant sa deuxième main pour rentrer une boucle sous le bonnet de Harry. « T'es toujours un romantique. »  
  
« Ne – »  
  
« C'est bon, » dit Louis, souriant de façon rassurante. « Il y a toujours tellement du garçon dont je suis tombé amoureux en toi. Tellement de chose qui me rappelle ce garçon et ce qu'on était. »  
  
Harry cligna doucement ses yeux, hochant de la tête.  
  
« Je serai toujours amoureux de ce garçon, Harry, » continua Louis, ses doigts se défaisant doucement de ceux de Harry. « C'est ce qu'est un premier amour, non ? Quelqu'un que tu aimes pour toujours. »  
  
Essayant de parler, Harry fut coupé par un autre coup de vent, la neige dansant autour d'eux et les enveloppant dans un nuage de poudre brillant.  
  
« Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, » murmura Louis, ses lèvres très proches de celles de Harry, ses cils battant et recouvrant ses yeux quand il baissa son regard. « Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire ça. Pour rien au monde. »  
  
La gorge de Harry se serra, ses lèvres semblant trop froides pour bouger. Il ne pouvait pas nommer le sentiment dans sa poitrine, mais il se répandit à travers son corps, le faisant frissonner.  
  
« J'apprécie la personne que tu es à présent, » lui dit Louis. Sa main tenait à peine celle de Harry, seuls leurs petits doigts étaient liés. « T'es devenu fort et encore plus beau. T'es gentil et plein d'esprit, et toujours attentif. T'as fait ton propre chemin et tu as construit une vie pour toi, tu t'es battu pour arriver là où tu veux être. »  
  
Harry n'arriva pas à respirer quand Louis leva à nouveau son regard vers lui. « Autant j'aimerai toujours qui tu étais, autant tu es quelqu'un d'autre maintenant, et j'ai eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter ça. On ne sera plus jamais qui on était avant. On peut seulement être qui on est maintenant. » Gardant ses yeux fixés dans ceux de Harry, Louis mordit sa lèvre, laissant échapper un souffle. « Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. »  
  
Fixant ses yeux bleus clairs, Harry hocha légèrement de la tête, essayant de croire que c'était vrai. Il avait passé les trois dernières années à se prouver qu'il n'avait pas besoin de Louis.  
  
« Je suppose que j'ai besoin de toi, cependant, » confessa Louis, sa voix étouffée et presque trop basse pour que Harry l'entende. « Je ne veux pas en revenir à faire semblant que tu n'existes pas, Harry. »  
  
Harry se sentit secouer sa tête, doucement, comme si c'était en train de se passer au ralenti. Derrière Louis, le ciel étincelait et il eut l'air très jeune, ses insécurités écrites partout sur son visage, de l'anxiété dans ses yeux.  
  
« On n'a jamais été amis, » dit Louis, clignant ses yeux et quelques flocons de neige tombèrent sur sa joue. Harry les retira avec son pouce. « On pourrait essayer d'être amis ? »  
  
Harry n'hésita pas un seul instant. Il leva ses bras en l'air et les enroula autour du cou de Louis, le tirant dans une étreinte ferme. Les bras de Louis vinrent se poser autour de sa taille, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le dos de Harry alors que Louis enfouissait son visage contre son épaule.  
  
« On peut essayer, » murmura Harry, les faisant doucement balancer. Louis expira de façon tremblante, son souffle chaud et humide contre le cou de Harry et ce dernier ferma ses yeux. Il inspira l'odeur du shampoing de Louis, mélangée à son parfum, puis il se focalisa sur les mains chaudes contre son dos, la petite silhouette de Louis se collant à lui.  
  
Quand Harry rouvrit ses yeux et se recula, Louis lui sourit, ses yeux se posant sur lui avec douceur, ses lèvres roses et pleines et ses joues rouges de gêne.  
  
La poudre s'était calme, seuls quelques flocons flottaient toujours dans les airs, donnant seulement l'illusion de paillette devant le ciel glacé et la lumière pâle du matin. Harry resserra sa veste autour de son corps, réprimant un frisson quand il observa un flocon de neige tomber jusque sur le sol, Louis se tenant à côté de lui, chaud et immobile.  
  
Tout à l'intérieur de Harry trembla et il eut froid, un froid glacial.  
  
\---  
  
(Selon une légende japonaise, deux personnes qui voient la Diamond Dust ensemble tomberont amoureux.)


	11. Dixième étape : La tentative.

Harry était mort de fatigue lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à Heathrow. Il n'y avait pas eu de vol direct, alors ils avaient dû changer d'avions à Francfort, ce qui avait fini par le faire basculer vers l'épuisement.  
  
Niall avait l'air tout aussi fatigué, ses yeux rouges et sa peau encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il se tenait à côté de Harry devant le tapis roulant dans la zone de récupération des bagages, baillant sans cesse.  
  
Dire au revoir à Louis à Narita avait été étrange. Ils avaient tous les deux été hésitants au début, avant que Louis ne fasse un geste, étreignant Harry et lui souhaitant un bon vol. Louis, Liam et Zayn avaient pris un vol différent, allant directement à Los Angeles où ils allaient directement retourner en studio.  
  
Par-dessus l'épaule de Louis, Harry avait aperçu Liam souriant et Zayn ayant un air sceptique. Niall avait eu l'air suspicieux mais il n'avait pas encore dit un mot à ce sujet.  
  
Harry n'aurait pas su comment l'expliquer de toute façon. Il lui était impossible d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé à Sapporo, ou ce qui avait changé entre eux. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il ne voulait plus être en colère, qu'il voulait juste que les choses se calment et que Louis cesse d'être méfiant envers lui.  
  
« C'est la tienne, » dit Niall, pointant du doigt une valise. Harry fit un pas en avant, la sortant du tapis. Seulement une minute plus tard, son étui à guitare arriva, ainsi que la valise de Niall. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa guitare et s'assura qu'il n'y avait pas de dommages avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
  
« J'ai pas envie de prendre le métro, » annonça Niall. « On va prendre un taxi. »  
  
« Aucune objection, » marmonna Harry.  
  
Ils passèrent les portes automatiques et Harry s'arrêta dans son élan quand il vit Perrie et Ed, tous les deux souriant largement. Perrie tenait un papier qui disait 'Bienvenue' avec beaucoup de cœurs en paillette dessinés dessus.  
  
Quand il voulut demander à Niall s'il les avait également vu, Harry se tourna juste au bon moment pour voir Niall laissait tomber sa valise et ouvrir ses bras pour rattraper Barbara. Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et Niall enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, ses bras fermement enroulés autour de sa taille, la soulevant du sol.  
  
Souriant, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Perrie quand elle se retrouva à côté de lui. Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille, la tenant contre son flanc et embrassant le sommet de sa tête, tandis que ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Ed, lui rendant son sourire.  
  
« T'as l'air crevé, mec, » commenta Ed.  
  
« Je pourrais m'endormir sur le champ, » dit Harry, posant sa joue contre les cheveux de Perrie.  
  
« J'ai changé tes draps, » lui dit Perrie. « Tu peux aller au lit dès qu'on rentre. »  
  
Soupirant, Harry rouvrit ses yeux, son regard se posant sur Niall et Barbara. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup bougé, de toute évidence dans leur propre bulle. Niall s'était légèrement reculé, brisant leur baiser, et Barbara continua de passer ses mains à travers ses cheveux.  
  
« Tu m'as manqué, » dit-elle doucement.  
  
« Tu m'as manqué encore plus, » répondit Niall, souriant.  
  
« Non. » Barbara secoua sa tête. « Non, Niall. Tu ne comprends pas. »  
  
Niall fronça ses sourcils, la reposant au sol. « Quoi ? Sérieusement, Babs, bien sûr que je comprends. Les lit d'hôtel ne sont vraiment pas – »  
  
« Je t'aime, » lâcha Barbara, prenant en coupe le visage de Niall pour qu'ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux.  
  
Harry put voir le visage de Niall se décomposer et il sentit les doigts de Perrie agripper fermement son pull, tirant sur le tissu. Doucement, Niall se tourna vers eux, clignant stupidement des yeux.  
  
« S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que vous venez aussi d'entendre ça, » supplia-t-il.  
  
Perrie rigola. « T'es supposé le dire en retour, espèce d'idiot ! »  
  
Une sensation de chaleur se répandit à l'intérieur de Harry quand Niall fit à nouveau face à Barbara, ses yeux doux et patients, attendant la réponse de Niall. Ce dernier l'embrassa une fois sur les lèvres avant d'enfuir son visage dans son cou. Harry put repérer la seconde où il le dit, le visage de Barbara s'illumina, un énorme sourire étendant ses traits.  
  
Pendant un moment, ils restèrent comme ça et Harry n'osa même pas bouger. Puis Niall inclina sa tête en arrière et sourire comme un fou, levant à nouveau Barbara du sol, ses bras serrés fermement autour de sa taille.  
  
« Allez, vous tous. On doit y aller, » annonça Ed. « Les frais de stationnement coûtent super chers. »  
  
Niall reposa Barbara et elle prit sa main, restant près de lui. Harry se tourna vers Perrie, voyant l'air rêveur sur son visage, et il tapota son bras. Elle roula ses yeux et attrapa l'un de ses sacs.  
  
Le trajet fut silencieux. Harry n'en capta pas grand-chose, ses yeux se fermant immédiatement, seuls les bavardages de Niall et Perrie sur la banquette arrière le gardèrent légèrement éveillé. Ed fredonnait la chanson qui passait à la radio et la pluie tambourinait le pare-brise et le toit de la voiture.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, Harry ne réussit pas à faire autre chose que se débarrasser de ses habits et tomber sur son lit, remontant la couette jusqu'à son menton.  
  
Les draps avaient bizarrement une odeur peu familière et il n'avait pas l'impression d'être dans son lit. Ça le fit rêver à un temps où il avait partagé ses draps, aux rares fois où il s'était réveillé à côté de quelqu'un d'autre, où il avait enfouit son visage dans un oreiller qui sentait un shampoing à base de plantes et un parfum doux.  
  
C'était mélangé aux images d'une chambre d'hôtel sombre et le visage endormi de Louis, sa main sur l'oreiller, ses doigts petits et fins, semblant fragile. Des images se rapportant à l'hiver, une écharpe rouge les liant ensemble, de la neige scintillante brouillant la vue de Harry.  
  
Il rêva d'un temps jadis mélangé à des souvenirs récents. Les lèvres de Louis bougeant sous les siennes, la peau de Louis contre la sienne, le froid se répandant dans la poitrine de Harry.  
  
Les rêves ne cessèrent pas.  
  
+++  
  
« Alors, » dit Liam, regardant Louis avec un sourcil haussé.  
  
Roulant ses yeux, Louis se pencha en arrière dans son siège, regardant par le hublot. Liam était assis à côté de lui. Zayn était dans le siège devant eux. Il s'était retourné à présent, son regard plein d'attente.  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda Louis.  
  
« Alors, » répéta Liam. « Toi et Harry. »  
  
Pendant une fraction de seconde, Louis se demanda s'ils avaient planifié ça ; faire en sorte que Louis s'assoit près du hublot, pour pouvoir facilement le coincer. Ça semblait être un plan parfaitement agencé, vue la façon dont ils se rapprochaient tous les deux de lui à présent.  
  
« Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, » dit simplement Louis. « Ne dites pas ça comme si on avait fait des trucs derrière votre dos ou quoi. »  
  
Zayn haussa un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait alors ? »  
  
Louis haussa ses épaules. « Regarder un phénomène météorologique, je suppose. »  
  
« Tu supposes ? » demanda Liam.  
  
« Eh bien, » dit Louis en laissant trainer le dernier mot. « De la neige qui scintille à la lumière du soleil, oui. »  
  
Zayn et Liam furent tous les deux silencieux pendant un moment.  
  
« Et t'avais envie de voir ça ? » Le ton de Zayn était sceptique.  
  
« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Louis, haussant ses épaules.  
  
« Lou, » dit simplement Liam, impatient.  
  
Soupirant, Louis ferma ses yeux. « Ouais, d'accord. J'avais envie d'y aller avec Harry. C'était joli, cependant. »  
  
Zayn fronça ses sourcils. « Alors, vous êtes juste restés là, à regarder la neige ? »  
  
Louis baissa son regard, mordant sa lèvre.  
  
« Je le savais ! » s'exclama Liam. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Louis ? »  
  
« Je lui ai demandé qu'on soit amis, » répondit Louis, doucement. « Je me suis rendu compte qu'après la tournée on ne se verrait plus, et tout redeviendrait comme avant. »  
  
« Alors t'as pensé que ce serait mieux que rien d'être amis avec lui, » fit remarquer Zayn. « Je suppose qu'il a été d'accord avec cette idée ? »  
  
Louis hocha de la tête. « Ouais. »  
  
« Je ne pourrais jamais être amis avec l'une de mes ex, » déclara Liam.  
  
« Exactement, » acquiesça Zayn. « Surtout pas avec une qui a autant de rancœur envers moi. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas comme ça, » rétorqua Louis, sentant son cœur se serrer un peu.  
  
« Tu vas me dire qu'il n'est pas rancunier ? » demanda Zayn. « Eh bien, Louis, tu ne dois pas te souvenir de comment la partie asiatique de la tournée a exactement débuté pour toi. T'étais enfermé dans une foutue coquille. »  
  
Il l'avait été, se souvint Louis. Il avait eu peur de chaque mot ou regard envers Harry, peur de faire ou dire quelque chose de mauvais qui l'énerverait encore plus.  
  
« On a parlé, » dit-il faiblement.  
  
« Et est-ce que ça a résolu quelque chose ? » voulut savoir Liam.  
  
Louis repensa à la colère dans les yeux de Harry quand il avait quitté la chambre après le baiser, à l'expression vide sur son visage quand Louis l'avait fait monter sur scène.  
  
Il pouvait encore sentir les bras de Harry autour de lui, pouvait toujours sentir le soupir frémissant venant des lèvres de Harry contre sa tempe. Ça avait été une réponse, aussi, aucun mot nécessaire, contrairement à toutes les autres confrontations au cours du dernier mois.  
  
Tout allait bien entre eux, Louis savait que les choses fonctionneraient s'il avait une chance de faire un effort.  
  
« On va mieux, » répondit vaguement Louis. « Je vais travailler sur ça. »  
  
Zayn soupira. « Sois juste prudent. »  
  
Louis sourit légèrement avant de se retourner vers le hublot. S'il se blessait en cours de route, il le supporterait ; il supporterait et endurerait tout.  
  
C'était beaucoup plus important que Harry ne soit pas à nouveau blessé.  
  
+++  
  
Être de retour à la maison signifia seulement une chose pour Harry – travailler.  
  
Pendant deux semaines d'affilée, il ne fit pas grand-chose d'autre que donner des interviews, où on lui posait sans arrêt des questions sur Escapade, enregistrer en studio, ainsi qu'avoir des réunions avec les personnes du label. Ils le conseillèrent sur les stratégies marketing, donnèrent à Niall une liste d'agences de relation publique à contacter et parlèrent des exigences pour le premier album de Harry.  
  
Autant être en tournée et jouer devant des salles à guichets fermés avaient semblé irréel, autant cette partie sembla encore plus bizarre pour Harry. Des personnes l'arrêtaient dans la rue pour demander des photos et des autographes. Des filles le suivaient et prenaient des photos de lui quand il allait à Tesco avant de rentrer chez lui.  
  
Aujourd'hui, il avait son premier jour de pause depuis des semaines, et Harry appréciait la façon dont il se déroulait jusqu'à présent. Il était couché sur le lit de Perrie, étalé sur son ventre et Perrie était assise derrière lui, se mettant du vernis sur les ongles. Un film de noël passait à la télévision et Harry n'en capta seulement quelques parties, s'assoupissant de temps en temps.  
  
« C'est sympa, » dit Perrie. « T'as à peine été à la maison depuis t'es revenu de Tokyo. »  
  
Harry bailla, tourna sa tête pour la regarder. « Ça m'a manqué. Ne rien faire est vraiment agréable. »  
  
Perrie rigola. « Oui. » Elle attrapa la main de Harry et la posa sur son genou, commençant à étaler du vernis vert sur le pouce de Harry. « T'as parlé à Louis depuis que la tournée est terminée ? »  
  
Harry l'observa pendant un moment, secouant sa tête. « Trop occupé. »  
  
« Allez, Harry, » le poussa Perrie. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est exactement passé ? »  
  
Harry n'avait pas encore dit à Perrie tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la tournée. Il lui avait parlé des villes et des choses qu'il avait acheté, des trucs locaux qu'il lui avait rapportés et lui avait expliqués leurs significations. Mais il n'avait pas parlé de Louis – seulement du fait qu'ils essayaient d'être amis à présent.  
  
« Beaucoup de chose, » répondit-il, fermant à nouveau ses yeux.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Perrie continua à vernir les ongles de Harry. « Beaucoup de discussion ? Beaucoup de cris ? Des bagarres ? »  
  
Harry rigola doucement. « Discussion. Genre, ils m'ont en quelque sorte dupé pour me faire accepter l'offre. »  
  
« Qui  _ils_  ? »  
  
« Niall et Louis, » clarifia Harry. « Niall était derrière tout ça, en fait. Il voulait que j'accepte, alors il a fait en sorte que Louis... appuie là où il fallait, » murmura-t-il, se souvenant des mots de Louis. « Et ça a fonctionné. »  
  
Perrie resta bouche bée. « Niall ? »  
  
« J'ai tout compris quelques jours après qu'on soit arrivé. Louis m'évitait complètement et n'arrêtait de me regarder comme un pauvre chiot malheureux. » Il haussa ses épaules, bougeant légèrement pour que Perrie puisse attraper sa deuxième main. « J'ai compris que Niall avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. »  
  
« Est-ce que tu lui as botté le cul ? » voulut-elle savoir, semblant énervée.  
  
« En quelque sorte, » confirma Harry, puis il soupira. « J'ai été en colère quelques jours, mais finalement, je pouvais plus supporter le voir s'excuser, alors je lui ai pardonné. »  
  
« Pas cool, cependant. Surtout que Louis est probablement le plus gros con avec qui faire équipe. »  
  
Harry réfléchit à sa réponse pendant un moment. « Il n'est pas vraiment si mauvais. »  
  
« Il a agi comme un connard à la soirée, » rétorqua Perrie. « J'peux pas vraiment l'imaginer ne pas en être un avec toi. »  
  
« Ce n'était pas lui, Pez. Il jouait juste la comédie. Il a dit que ce n'était pas grave, » murmura Harry, pensant au visage de Louis quand Harry l'avait confronté. « Je le détestais déjà, alors ce n'était pas grave. »  
  
Pendant un moment, le silence s'installa entre eux, Perrie vernissant les ongles de Harry sans dire un mot. « Est-ce qu'il s'est excusé au moins ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.  
  
« Ouais, » répondit Harry. « Il s'est excusé et il s'est expliqué. »  
  
« Hm, » soupira Perrie, et Harry ne sut pas ce que ça signifiait.  
  
« Il m'a embrassé, » dit-il par la suite. Il ne l'avait même pas dit à Niall, mais il avait l'impression que Perrie comprendrait.  
  
Sa main glissa et Harry sentit la caresse humide du pinceau sur sa peau.  
  
« Putain, » marmonna Perrie, attrapant un mouchoir. « Il t'a  _embrassé_  ? »  
  
« Sans crier gare. » Harry haussa ses épaules, ne sentant plus aussi agacé à ce sujet qu'il l'avait été sur le coup – plutôt le contraire, en fait. Quelque chose de chaud s'alluma dans sa poitrine à ce souvenir. Il ouvrit ses yeux, la regardant. « Et ça m'a  _vraiment_  beaucoup énervé. »  
  
« Bien évidemment ! » Elle passa le mouchoir sur le doigt de Harry. « Quel – »  
  
« J'ai encore envie de l'embrasser. »  
  
Perrie se figea, arrêtant son mouvement, et elle leva le regard vers lui. La surprise sur son visage se transforma en sympathie quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. « Vous allez vraiment aller dans cette direction ? »  
  
Harry haussa ses épaules. « Apparemment non. » Voyant son air confus, il ajouta. « Il est venu avec moi dans cette montagne à Sapporo. Tu sais, là où je t'ai acheté le porte-bonheur ? »  
  
Perrie hocha de la tête.  
  
« Il est venu avec moi et soudainement, il a dit toutes ces choses, qu'il aimerait toujours le garçon que j'étais quatre ans auparavant, et qu'il admirait qui j'étais maintenant. » Harry déglutit fortement. « Je pensais qu'il allait me dire qu'il m'aimait, qu'il voulait une deuxième chance. »  
  
« Tu ne peux pas lui en donner une, Harry, » lui rappela Perrie. « Il ne mérite pas de deuxième chance. »  
  
Probablement, pensa Harry, roulant sur son dos pour fixer le plafond. Harry ne devrait pas être aussi faible, mais Louis avait raison – un premier amour était quelqu'un que tu aimais pour toujours. Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle Harry se sentait toujours aussi attiré par Louis.  
  
« Il n'en veut pas, » lui dit Harry. « Je pensais qu'il allait m'embrasser et littéralement me supplier d'avoir une autre chance. A la place, il m'a dit qu'il me voulait simplement être dans sa vie, et il m'a demandé si on pouvait être amis. »  
  
Perrie fut silencieuse et Harry n'osa pas tourner son visage vers elle. « C'est assez mignon, en fait, » dit-elle ensuite. « Mais, quand même. Ça ne change pas ce qu'il t'a fait, Harry. »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête. « Mais il a changé. J'apprécie vraiment la personne qu'il est devenu. »  
  
« Tu dois être prudent avec lui, » lui rappela Perrie. « Ne vas pas trop vite, ou tu vas le regretter. »  
  
« Non, » rétorqua Harry. « Je ne ferai rien de stupide. Je veux juste oublier la douleur et la haine. »  
  
« Et ça fonctionne ? » demanda Perrie.  
  
« D'une certaine façon ? » Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté, fronçant légèrement ses sourcils. Penser à Louis était toujours douleur et, tandis que la haine avait presque entièrement disparu, Harry ressentait toujours du désespoir. Un désespoir différent. Harry n'arrivait pas à saisir ce que c'était. « Je ne sais pas comment être amis avec lui, cependant. Je ne lui ai même pas parlé depuis la fin de la tournée. »  
  
Perrie soupira. « Tout ce truc d'être amis ne fonctionne pas très bien, je suppose. »  
  
« C'est un peu bizarre, non ? » demanda Harry. « J'ai même pas son numéro. »  
  
« Ah ! » Perrie sourit. « Alors t'as pensé à le contacter. »  
  
Harry fut silencieux pendant une seconde. « Bien sûr, » dit-il ensuite, haussant ses épaules.  
  
« Hé, » murmura Perrie, passant sa main dans les cheveux de Harry. « Ça va aller, d'accord ? »  
  
« J'espère. » Harry ferma à nouveau ses yeux, laissant Perrie finir de vernir ses ongles.  
  
C'était la meilleure, en fait. Être rancunier et en colère avait été difficile pour Harry, et Perrie comprenait qu'il avait juste envie de laisser tout ça derrière lui. Elle le comprenait toujours et, pendant qu'elle s'occupait aussi de lui, tout ce sur quoi elle se concentrait était le bonheur de Harry.  
  
Perrie était vraiment la meilleure.  
  
Cependant, ses mots firent réaliser à Harry que c'était probablement à lui de chercher à joindre Louis en premier. Après tout, Louis avait été assez courageux pour faire un pas vers Harry et dire tout ce qu'il gardait en lui. Le moins que Harry puisse faire était de faire un pas vers Louis à présent et lui montrait qu'il était sincère, en ce qui concernait le fait d'être amis avec lui.  
  
« T'es idiot de ne pas avoir pris son numéro, cependant, » fit remarquer Perrie, brisant le silence confortable.  
  
Harry gloussa. « Je n'y ai même pas pensé. »  
  
« Il y a plusieurs choses à quoi tu n'as pas pensé, apparemment, » dit Perrie dans un souffle. « Espèce de chanceux, t'étais près de Zayn pendant un mois et tu n'as même pas pensé à un petit autographe pour ta femme au foyer fidèle, attentive et aimante. »  
  
« Je préfère le terme épouse, » répondit simplement Harry, gagnant une tape sur son épaule.  
  
« Connard, » marmonna Perrie avant de rouler hors du lit et attraper son manteau. « J'dois aller travailler. Tu passes au pub plus tard ? »  
  
« Bien sûr. » Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, l'observant nouer son échapper. « Je viendrai te chercher. »  
  
Souriant, Perrie lui fit un clin d'œil à travers son reflet dans le miroir. « A plus tard, chéri. »  
  
Harry leva sa main, l'agitant mollement. Quand il entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer, il laissa échapper un soupir et se redressa, attrapant son téléphone sur la table près du lit de Perrie.  
  
Il ouvrit Twitter et chercha Louis, appuyant sur le bouton pour le suivre quand il le trouva. Fronçant ses sourcils, il se rendit compte que suivre Louis ne serait pas très efficace. C'était une célébrité, évidemment que Harry ne pouvait pas simplement lui envoyer un message privé.  
  
Il tapa le nom de Louis puis fixa l'espace vide, réfléchissant à quoi écrire. Amis, se rappela Harry. Ils étaient amis à présent, alors Harry devait avoir l'air amical. Mordant sa lèvre, il tapa un tweet pour Louis.  
  
_@Louis_Tomlinson J'essaie de te joindre, mec. Ça serait plus facile si tu me suivais._  
  
Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Harry appuya sur le bouton pour l'envoyer relâchant son souffle quand le tweet fut parti. Immédiatement, ses notifications explosèrent avec des personnes le tweetant. Harry fronça ses sourcils en les lisant.  
  
_@Harry_Styles L'histoire de ma vie. Tu vas devoir attendre au moins un an pour qu'il te remarque #louisnesuitjustepersonne_  
  
Comme s'il ne le savait pas. Harry grogna, reposant son téléphone. Il y avait eu un temps où Harry avait regardé Louis pendant des mois, où il avait attendu de se faire remarquer par lui. Il l'avait, finalement, fait et Harry était sûr que ça fonctionnerait à nouveau d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
  
Il prit la couverture en laine au pied du lit de Perrie et s'enroulant dedans, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la télévision. Il lui fallut seulement quelques minutes avant de s'assoupir à nouveau, les voix douces le berçant.  
  
Quand il se réveilla, la rediffusion d'un vieil épisode de Friends passait et Harry le regarda quelques minutes avec des yeux bouffis, puis il se souvint du tweet qu'il avait envoyé plus tôt.  
  
Pendant qu'il s'était endormi, son téléphone avait reçu plusieurs notifications. Il avait presque cinq cent nouveaux abonnés, juste autant de mentions et vingt messages privés. Fronçant ses sourcils, il ouvrit à nouveau le profil de Louis et vit immédiatement le tweet tout en haut.  
  
_@Harry_Styles ça serait plus facile si t'avais mon numéro  ;) regarde tes dm._  
  
Ignorant les autres messages. Harry descendit la boîte de réception jusqu'à trouver celui de Louis, l'ouvrant et trouvant rien de plus qu'une série de chiffre. Il le copia et l'enregistra dans ses contacts, ouvrant une nouvelle conversation sur Whatsapp.  
  
_Salut ! Désolé si je te dérange._  
  
Il vit le statut de Louis changer pour indiquer qu'il était en ligne puis qu'il était en train d'écrire.  
  
_Pas de problème. J'aurais dû te donner mon numéro plus tôt je suppose._  
  
Harry sourit légèrement, son cœur battant un peu plus rapidement. C'était étrange, pas vraiment familier – même si envoyer des messages à Louis avait été une partie essentielle de ses journées trois ans auparavant.  
  
_En fait, je me demandais... tu pourrais me faire une faveur ?_  
  
Pendant un moment, il n'eut rien, puis la réponse de Louis apparut.  
  
_De quoi as-tu besoin ?_  
  
+++  
  
« J'arrive pas à croire que tu me fais ça, » se plaignit Zayn alors que Louis garait sa voiture.  
  
Le quartier semblait un peu risqué, alors Louis était inquiet de ne pas retrouver sa voiture en un seul morceau en revenant plus tard. Il n'aurait pas dû prendre la Range Rover – ça lui ferait vraiment mal si quelque chose arrivait à cette voiture.  
  
« Arrête de geindre, » dit Louis à Zayn, se tournant vers lui. « C'est juste une soirée, et tu vas avoir le droit à un repas gratuit. »  
  
« Je peux avoir des repas gratuits partout où je veux, Lou, » lui rappela Zayn.  
  
« La cuisine de Harry est quelque chose d'autre, promis. »  
  
« Tu veux juste marquer des points, » dit Liam. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi on est obligé de se prêter aussi au jeu. »  
  
Louis sortit de la voiture, fronçant ses sourcils. « Ce n'est pas ça. On essaie d'être amis, Liam. Et il peut seulement être mon ami s'il est aussi amis avec vous deux. »  
  
« Tu me vends pour pouvoir coucher avec lui, » lui rappela Zayn.  
  
« Vas te faire foutre, » grommela Louis. « C'est juste une minuscule faveur. Il a dit que vous êtes toujours les bienvenus. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas lui qui est en train de me vendre, » fit remarquer Zayn. « C'est toi. »  
  
Louis roula ses yeux. « Et ne vous avisez même pas de faire un quelconque commentaire là-haut. Vous allez l'effrayer. »  
  
Liam grogna. « On ne voudrait pas ruiner tes chances de coucher avec lui. »  
  
« Je n'essaie pas de faire ça, » rétorqua Louis, leur lançant un regard noir qui les fit taire.  
  
Il remarqua le petit terrain de football près de l'immeuble et s'arrêta pendant un seconde, fixant l'énorme publicité montrant l'affiche d'un film, des lettres dorés disant  _Right Next To You_. Louis la fixa pendant un moment avant qu'un bruit strident le fit grimacer se retourner vers la porte.  
  
Il suivit Liam et Zayn à l'intérieur, prenant les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage où Niall les attendait à l'un des portes.  
  
« Joyeux Noël ! » les salua Niall, portant un chapeau de Père Noël ridicule.  
  
Liam se laissa facilement faire quand Niall ouvrit ses bras et l'étreignit. « C'est bon de te revoir, mec. »  
  
Niall ne laissa même pas une chance à Zayn – dès qu'il lâcha Liam, il se jeta sur lui, le prenant dans ses bras. « Zayn, hé ! » roucoula-t-il et Louis observa Zayn abandonner et l'étreindre en retour, un sourire tendre sur son visage. « Comment tu vas ? »  
  
« Bien, mec, » dit Zayn. « Et toi ? »  
  
« Toujours bien, » confirma Niall puis il se tourna vers Louis, souriant largement.  
  
« Salut, Ni, » le salua Louis, optant pour la version normale.  
  
« Viens ici pour ton câlin de Noël. » Niall écarta ses bras.  
  
Sans hésiter, Louis se laissa aller dans son étreinte, serrant également Niall fermement. Il soupira un petit peu, se sentant beaucoup mieux qu'avant.  
  
« Tu m'as manqué, » dit-il doucement et Niall le serra juste un peu plus.  
  
« Entrez, entrez, » dit ensuite Niall, les invitant à l'intérieur.  
  
Pendant qu'il enlevait son manteau, Louis vit Zayn allait directement vers la table près de la fenêtre, tendant sa main vers la fille assise sur une chaise en train de plier des serviettes.  
  
« Salut, je suis Zayn ! » dit-il de sa voix la plus amicale. « Surprise ! »  
  
Louis cligna des yeux, regardant la fille faire la même chose, confuse et un peu effrayée. Puis il fut distrait par Harry qui éclata de rire. Louis tourna sa tête pour le voir devant la cuisinière, portant un tablier ridicule avec le corps d'une femme dans une robe de Père Noël dessus.  
  
« Ce n'est pas elle, Zayn, » laissa échapper Harry entre deux gloussements. Il tourna des boutons sur la cuisinière et essuya ses mains sur son tablier. « Elle arrivera plus tard. »  
  
Zayn fronça légèrement ses sourcils, mais garda sa main tendue. « Euh, eh bien, » marmonna-t-il. « Je suis quand même ravi de te rencontrer. »  
  
La fille rigola, serrant sa main. « Je suis Barbara. Et Perrie va devenir folle quand elle va te voir. Peut-être que tu pourrais être un peu moins vif, cependant ? »  
  
« Merci pour l'invitation, Harry, » dit poliment Liam, posant une main sur le bras de Zayn. Louis savait que c'était pour calmer Zayn. Les mots 'devenir folle' déclenchait toujours de la panique chez Zayn.  
  
« Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir. » Harry sourit sincèrement.  
  
« C'est un peu moins chargé avec Noël qui arrive, » lui dit Liam. Puis il tourna vers le garçon roux qui les observait silencieusement. « Salut. Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit déjà rencontré. Je suis Liam. »  
  
« Ed, » répondit le garçon, serrant la main de Liam. Il portait un serre-tête avec une fausse auréole blanche et dorée.  
  
« C'est un fête de Noël, » annonça Niall, revenant d'une des autres pièces. Il tenait plusieurs serre-têtes dans sa main. « Vous devez être correctement apprêté »  
  
« T'es pas sérieux, » se plaignit Louis. « Je ne porte pas ça. »  
  
« Si, tu vas le faire. Tu peux être un ange de Noël comme Ed. » Niall l'enfonça sur les cheveux de Louis, souriant. « Et vous deux, » il se tourna vers Liam et Zayn, « pouvez être des rennes. »  
  
A contrecœur, Liam et Zayn mirent les serre-têtes, ayant tous les deux l'air d'avoir des bois sur leurs têtes.  
  
« Super, » commenta Harry, puis il pointa la table du doigt. « Asseyez-vous. Qu'est-ce vous voulez à boire ? »  
  
Pendant que Harry servait leurs boissons et Niall bavardait joyeusement, Louis observa un peu plus attentivement l'appartement. Ce n'était pas grand, mais c'était sympa. C'était évident qu'une fille vivait avec Harry, puisqu'il y avait quelques touches féminines dans les meubles.  
  
« Perrie est encore au boulot, mais elle devrait rentrer dans quelques minutes, » dit Harry quand Louis se concentra à nouveau sur la conversation. « Elle ne sait pas que vous êtes là, cependant. »  
  
« Elle travaille où ? » demanda Liam.  
  
« Dans un pub, » répondit Harry. « Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. Ed a l'habitude de jouer là-bas les vendredis soirs. C'est sympa. »  
  
« T'es musicien aussi ? » demanda Zayn, se tournant vers Ed. Niall se joignit à leur conversation, un bras sur le dossier de la chaise de Barbara. Cette dernière se tourna vers Liam, lui demandant ce qu'il avait prévu pour Noël.  
  
Louis jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule quand Harry retourna près de la cuisinière, remuant l'une des casseroles. Louis se leva et s'approcha prudemment, se penchant contre le plan de travail.  
  
« Est-ce que t'as besoin d'aide avec quelque chose ? »  
  
Harry le regarda en souriant. « Non, merci. C'est bon. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » demanda Louis, regardant les casseroles.  
  
« De la dinde, des patates rôties et de la sauce aux cranberry. » Harry leva le couvercle d'une casserole. « Et du pudding de Noël. »  
  
« Tout seul ? »  
  
Harry haussa ses épaules. « J'aime bien cuisiner. »  
  
Louis hésita seulement pendant une seconde. « Je sais. »  
  
Harry sourit à nouveau, puis il se retourna pour regarder la table. « Je sais que je t'ai demandé d'amener Zayn pour Perrie, mais s'il est mal à l'aise avec ça – »  
  
« C'est bon, Harry, » le rassura Louis.  
  
« Je ne veux juste pas qu'il croit que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il est là. » Harry fronça légèrement ses sourcils, ses yeux braqués sur Zayn.  
  
« Il le sait, » mentit Louis, pensant à ce que Zayn avait dit plus tôt. Ce n'était pas important, cependant, parce que Zayn se rendrait compte que Harry n'était pas comme ça, que Harry voulait réellement qu'il soit présent.  
  
« Je crois que Perrie arrive, » dit soudainement Barbara, et tout le monde se tut.  
  
Il y eut des bruits de pas à l'extérieur de la porte, s'arrêtant puis suivi par un bruissement.  
  
« Ouvre-lui la porte, » murmura Niall à Zayn. « Vite. »  
  
Zayn échangea un regard avec Louis et il sut exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.  _Tu vas foutrement me le devoir, Tomlinson_. Louis retint un sourire, hochant simplement de la tête vers Zayn.  
  
Retenant son souffle, Louis observa Zayn s'approcher de la porte et quand il l'ouvrit, Perrie fut visible. Louis pouvait seulement voir le profil de Zayn, mais ce fut suffisant pour apercevoir le choc initial dans ses yeux.  
  
Le choc sur le visage de Perrie fut plus grand, cependant. Elle releva sa tête, une main enfouie dans son sac. Ses joues étaient rouges à cause du froid, ses lèvres violettes à cause de son rouge à lèvres et ses cheveux attachés dans un chignon. Elle resta bouche bée quand elle reconnut Zayn puis elle laissa tomber tout son sac.  
  
Louis se sentit gêné de les regarder alors qu'ils se mirent tous les deux à genoux pour ramasser ce qui s'était échappé du sac de Perrie. Zayn jetait continuellement des regards nerveux vers elle en lui tendant un paquet de mouchoirs et un rouge à lèvres.  
  
« Mieux que ce que à quoi je m'attendais, » commenta doucement Harry.  
  
« Il est complètement béat, » lui dit Louis.  
  
« Je pense que c'est bien. » Harry lui fit un clin d'œil puis se retourna pour regarder Zayn tenir la porte pour Perrie.  
  
« Euh, » marmonna Zayn, pointant l'intérieur de l'appartement. « Bienvenue ? »  
  
Perrie passa à côté de lui, jetant un regard vers Liam, puis vers Louis, avant de le poser sur Harry. « Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ? » siffla-t-elle.  
  
« Je t'ai dit que j'avais invité des amis pour le dîner. » Harry haussa ses épaules, souriant innocemment.  
  
Avec un regard vers Louis, Perrie devint silencieuse, lançant un long regard à Harry avant de dire, « Je dois me changer. »  
  
« Quoi ? » se fit entendre Niall. « On t'attendais pour commencer à manger. Je meurs de faim, Pez. »  
  
Elle se retourna vers Niall avec un regard noir. « Je dois me changer. »  
  
Barbara se pencha en avant pour embrasser la joue de Niall avant de se lever et suivre Perrie dans sa chambre. Niall grogna, roulant ses yeux.  
  
Harry se tourna vers Zayn, faisant un haussement d'épaules désemparé. « Elle n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais elle est très heureuse. Merci. »  
  
Zayn hocha brièvement de la tête. « Pas de problème. »  
  
Souriant, Louis s'assit à la table, échangeant un regard avec Liam qui mordait sa lèvre pour se retenir de sourire.  
  
« Buvons à ça, » s'exclama Ed, attirant soudainement l'attention sur lui et levant son verre.  
  
Louis le suivit. « Bonne idée. »  
  
« J'ai vu que t'avais été assez occupé, » commenta Liam pendant que Harry commençait à disposer la nourriture sur des plats.  
  
Harry haussa un peu ses épaules, lançant un regard vers Niall. « Je suppose. Beaucoup de promo, surtout. »  
  
Niall hocha de la tête. « On va faire plein de festivals cet été et une tournée est prévue pour l'automne. »  
  
« C'est génial, » dit Liam, souriant largement.  
  
« Et vous les gars ? » demanda Ed. « Une année chargée qui s'annonce ? »  
  
Louis haussa ses épaules, posant son verre. « On est en plein milieu d'un changement de management en ce moment. »  
  
Niall haussa un sourcil. « Vraiment ? »  
  
« L'ancien était un peu... » Louis fit un geste vague avec sa main.  
  
« Vieux jeu, » finit Zayn.  
  
« Alors, il y a quelques changements qui vont se faire pour vous ? » demanda Harry, apportant les deux premiers plats à table. Louis se leva pour l'aider à amener le reste et reçut un sourire doux et reconnaissant de la part de Harry.  
  
« En gros, » dit Liam, « on ne va plus autant partir en tournée et on va avoir plus de temps pour écrire et passer du temps avec nos familles. »  
  
« C'est sympa, » dit Ed.  
  
« Les histoires pleines de connerie vont aussi arrêter, » souligna Louis, son regard fixant celui de Harry pendant un moment. « Je veux dire, ce ne sera jamais réellement le cas. Mais au moins, ça ne sera plus notre management qui les vendra aux médias. »  
  
A ce moment-là, Perrie et Barbara revinrent dans la pièce, rigolant toutes les deux à quelque chose et échangeant des regards éloquents.  
  
« Venez ici, » ordonna Harry, s'asseyant à côté d'Ed. « Ça va être froide. »  
  
Les deux filles se dépêchèrent et Louis observa Perrie s'arrêter derrière Harry et passer ses bras autour de ses épaules, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.  
  
Harry sourit pour lui-même, caressant son bras et se laissant aller dans son étreinte.  
  
C'était beau à voir, pensa Louis. Il ne comprit pas tout à fait la pointe de jalousie qui serra son ventre, mais ce sourire sur les lèvres de Harry était réservé aux personnes les plus proches de son cœur.  
  
Il ne l'avait pas une seule fois été adressé à Louis depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus.  
  
+++  
  
« Barbara semble sympa, » dit Louis, envoyant la balle à Niall et courant en arrière pour se remettre à sa position près du but.  
  
« Sympa ? » demanda Niall, faussement offensé. « C'est la fille la plus sexy, intelligente et belle honorant cette planète, mec. Et tout ce que tu trouves à dire est  _sympa_  ? »  
  
Harry rigola, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre. Ça semblait assez familier – tous les trois, juste comme au bon vieux temps. Bien sûr, tout était différent à présent et plus rien n'était comme avant – mais ça y ressemblait assez pour rendre Harry nostalgique.  
  
Après le dîner, Perrie et Barbara s'étaient proposées pour faire la vaisselle et nettoyer la cuisine, et Niall avait insisté pour jouer au foot avec Louis. Harry avait essayé de convaincre Liam, Zayn et Ed de se joindre à eux, mais aucun n'avait eu envie de sortir dans le froid.  
  
Alors c'était seulement eux, tapant dans une balle et bavardant.  
  
« Je ne la connais pas vraiment, » se défendit Louis. « Mais de ce que j'ai pu voir, je dirais que vous faites un beau couple. »  
  
« Le meilleur, » le corrigea Niall, passant le ballon à Harry.  
  
Harry essaya de l'arrêter avec son pied mais échoua, perdant son équilibre et tombant sur le dos. Grognant, il se redressa et frotta sa tête. Louis et Niall rigolaient tous les deux comme des fous, alors il leur lança un regard noir.  
  
« Ce n'est pas drôle, » se plaignit-il.  
  
Niall secoua sa tête. « Si, ça l'est vraiment. T'es un tel idiot. »  
  
Louis courut jusqu'à lui, tendant une main et rigolant toujours. « Ça va ? »  
  
« J'ai mal au cul, » se plaignit Harry, attrapant la main de Louis.  
  
« Il n'y a rien à cet endroit pour amortir la chute, » dit Louis d'un ton chantant, haussant ses épaules.  
  
« On ne peut pas tous avoir un cul comme le tien, Tomlinson, » lui rappela Niall, souriant.  
  
« J'ai été informé qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre cul comme le mien sur Terre, » confirma Louis. Il soupira, feignant la modestie. « Il y a de longs articles sur internet dédiés aux courbes de mes fabuleuses fesses. »  
  
Harry roula ses yeux. « Et tu cherches sur Google chacun d'eux pour les enregistrer sur ton ordinateur. »  
  
« Tu sembles être le genre de personnes à se chercher sur Google tous les jours, » lança Niall.  
  
Louis sourit en coin. « Il y a trop de choses, vraiment. Ça m'occuperait toute la journée. »  
  
Harry savait que Louis n'appréciait probablement pas de lire toutes les choses qui étaient écrites sur lui quotidiennement. Il était très probable que la majorité ne soit pas vraiment gentille, après tout.  
  
Louis lança délicatement avec le ballon vers Harry, comme il le ferait peut-être pour un enfant. Harry ne savait pas s'il était attendri ou offensé.  
  
« Zayn se cherche assez souvent, » commenta Louis.  
  
« Perrie cherche assez souvent Zayn sur Google aussi, » répondit immédiatement Niall.  
  
Louis lança un regard consterné à Harry. « Il est en sécurité là-haut ? »  
  
« Perrie n'est pas une fan folle, » protesta Harry, frappant le ballon un peu plus fort que nécessaire dans la direction de Niall. « Une fan, mais pas folle. Je parie qu'elle essaie de l'éviter et est toute timide. »  
  
« Elle ne m'a pas semblé très timide, » fit remarquer Louis. Il haussa ensuite ses épaules, recevant la balle de Niall. « Zayn est assez timide aussi. J'suppose que ça ne va aller très loin, alors. »  
  
« Peut-être que s'ils se revoyaient, » suggéra Harry, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses talons.  
  
Louis sembla se requinquer à ça. Il poussa le ballon du bout du pied, frottant sa nuque. « Je me demandais, puisque c'est bientôt mon anniversaire... »  
  
« J'te laisserai pas me battre au foot, » dit Niall d'un air impassible. « Pas même pour ton anniversaire. »  
  
Louis tira dans le ballon vers Niall. « Ferme-le, p'tit con. J'étais en train de vous inviter à ma fête. »  
  
« Oh, super, » dit Niall. « Une fête, c'est toujours bien. »  
  
« Tu peux amener Barbara, si elle veut venir, » dit Louis avant de se tourner vers Harry, et la lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux lui serra réellement le cœur. « Et Perrie et Ed sont les bienvenus aussi. Ils sont sympas. »  
  
Souriant, Harry fit un petit pas en arrière. « Je serai à la maison pendant les fêtes. »  
  
« Ce sera le jour du réveillon du nouvel an. Personne n'a vraiment le temps pendant Noël, hein ? » Louis haussa ses épaules. « Il y aura plein de personnes. J'ai envoyé une invitation à Nick, » ajouta-t-il ensuite.  
  
Harry cligna des yeux. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis. »  
  
Rougissant, Louis détourna son regard, regardant le sol. « On ne l'est pas. Mais j'ai pensé que puisque vous êtes – » Il haussa à nouveau ses épaules. « J'ai pensé que ça te mettrait plus à l'aise. »  
  
Harry aperçut le regard que Niall lui lança, de l'inquiétude et de l'empathie dans ses yeux. « Dis-lui, » mina-t-il du bout des lèvres à Harry, faisant un signe de la tête.  
  
« Merci, » murmura Harry, se retournant vers Louis. « De, genre, nous inviter. »  
  
Louis hocha simplement de la tête, regardant Harry. « Ouais. Pas de problème, vraiment. »  
  
« Peut-être que tu devrais le dire toi-même à Ed, Babs et Perrie, » suggéra Harry. « Les filles vont être aux anges à la perspective d'une fête. »  
  
Louis sourit, l'étincelle n'atteignant pas vraiment ses yeux. « Super. Alors vous venez tous les deux ? »  
  
« Définitivement, » acquiesça Niall.  
  
Harry sourit. « Ouais. On n'avait encore rien de prévu. »  
  
« Cool, » répondit Louis et Harry put voir le soulagement se répandre sur son visage.  
  
Un pas à la fois, se dit-il, et ça semblerait également normal. Il devait juste travailler un peu plus dur dessus, puis tout ce truc d'être amis fonctionnerait d'une certaine manière.  
  
Lorsque toute trace d'insécurité eut disparu du visage et de la posture de Louis, Harry put se sentir respirer à nouveau, son cœur battant un peu plus rapidement alors que Louis commença à courir, poursuivant Niall et ils firent par tomber tous les deux par terre. Inclinant sa tête en arrière, Louis éclata de rire. Ses yeux se plissèrent, il tapa sa cuisse et tint son ventre, perdant sa respiration.  
  
Harry se força à détourner son regard.  
  
Le rire de Louis était toujours aussi contagieux qu'avant.  
  
+++  
  
« J'ai besoin de vos cartes d'identité, s'il vous plaît. »  
  
Fixant l'homme baraqué devant lui, Harry tendit sa carte, faisant de la place pour que les autres puissent passer également les leurs. L'homme les regarda toutes avant de lever son regard, ses yeux traînant sur le visage de Harry.   
  
Ils se trouvaient devant la porte de l'appartement de Louis, la musique résonnait fortement depuis l'intérieur, et ce qu'il pouvait voir de l'extérieur était un couloir spacieux, des murs en briques et des meubles modernes. Ça, en plus de devoir passer par un contrôle de sécurité, fit se rendre compte une fois de plus à Harry que Louis était une personne différente à présent, il vivait dans un monde complètement différent.  
  
Il tint la boîte remplie de cupcakes contre son torse tandis que le garde du corps cherchait leurs noms sur la liste. Comme ça avait été stupide de sa part de faire des cupcakes pour une fête avec un budget qui était probablement plus grand que le revenu annuel de Harry.  
  
« Ian, » dit ensuite l'homme, leur rendant leurs cartes d'identité et regardant par-dessus son épaule. « Est-ce que tu peux les emmener directement à Louis, s'il te plaît ? »  
  
Un autre homme se tourna, fronçant légèrement ses sourcils. « Tous ? »  
  
Le cœur de Harry commença à battre un peu plus rapidement et il avait peur que quelque chose se passe mal. Perrie se rapprocha un peu de lui, sa main venant se poser dans son dos.  
  
« M. Styles et tous ses invités, » répondit l'homme baraqué. Il leur fit un sourire. « Vous ne pouvez pas passé aussi facilement, cependant. »  
  
« Vous avez besoin qu'on passe un casting en premier ? » demanda Niall derrière Harry.  
  
L'homme sourit. « J'voudrais pas que tu t'embarrasses devant ta copine, » dit-il avant de regarder à nouveau Harry. « J'ai bien peur que tu doives laisser l'un de ces cupcakes. »  
  
Harry cligna ses yeux, puis il sentit le soulagement détendre ses muscles. « Ce n'est pas un problème. » Il ouvrit la boîte et laissa l'homme choisir l'un des délices sucrés.  
  
« Je suis Alberto, en fait, » se présenta-t-il. « Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, dites-le-moi. »  
  
« Une bière, » répondit promptement Niall.  
  
« Je vais laisser Louis s'occuper de ça, » répondit Alberto. « Ian va vous emmener jusqu'à lui. »  
  
« Merci, » marmonna Harry alors qu'ils entraient à l'intérieur où Ian les attendait.  
  
« Merci pour le gâteau ! » Alberto se retourna ensuite, accueillant le couple qui venait d'arriver.  
  
Perrie attacha son bras à celui de Harry et, par-dessus son épaule, Harry vérifia si Niall et Barbara étaient toujours derrière eux avant de suivre Ian.  
  
« Hé ! » cria Louis quand ils entrèrent dans le salon qui était deux fois plus grand que l'appartement de Harry et Perrie. Les fenêtres étaient énormes, il y avait un grand canapé couleur crème, une table en verre et du parquet au sol. Un mur était rouge brique, l'autre était blanc et presque complètement recouvert par un écran plat gigantesque.  
  
Louis était entouré par des hommes, principalement. Des hommes charmants et très attirants. Les doigts de Harry se resserrèrent autour de la boîte et il sentit une chaleur bizarre dans sa poitrine à la vue de tous ces hommes fixant uniquement Louis.  
  
Cependant, Louis se leva et tituba jusqu'à eux, ses yeux brillants, ses lèvres et ses joues roses et ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés. Harry se demanda si c'étaient les doigts de quelqu'un d'autre qui avait mis les mèches en désordre.  
  
« Je suis content que vous soyez venus, » dit Louis, allant vers Niall pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
  
Niall se laissa facilement faire, ses bras s'enroulant immédiatement autour de Louis. « Joyeux anniversaire en retard, mec ! »  
  
« Oh, ouais, c'est quoi mon cadeau ? » Louis sourit en coin, chancelant légèrement quand Niall le lâcha.  
  
« Je te laisserai probablement gagné un un-contre-un au foot, » promit Niall, lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
« Oh, toi, » siffla Barbara, roulant ses yeux. « On t'a pris quelque chose. J'espère que ça te plaira. »  
  
Pendant un moment, Louis la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, puis il l'étreignit brièvement. « Merci, » murmura-t-il, semblant sincèrement touché, avant de se tourner vers Perrie et Harry.  
  
« J'ai fait quelque chose pour toi, » dit Perrie, lui tendant son cadeau emballé. « Joyeux anniversaire en retard. »  
  
« Ce n'était pas nécessaire, » fit remarquer Louis, le prenant. « Merci. »  
  
Il y eut une certaine tension pendant un moment, et Harry sut que Perrie était toujours méfiante vis-à-vis de Louis. Mais finalement, elle soupira et haussa ses épaules. « Ouais, c'était absolument nécessaire, chéri. T'es cheveux sont assez longs et ces bandeaux noirs que tu portes toujours ne sont pas très tendances. »  
  
Louis hoqueta. « Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je ne suis pas toujours à la mode ? »  
  
« Absolument. »  
  
Rigolant, Louis la prit également dans ses bras. « Merci de m'aider à m'améliorer, je suppose. »  
  
Perrie tapota son dos. « Quelqu'un doit le faire,  _je_  suppose. »  
  
« Je présume que c'est également toi qui a tressé les cheveux de Harry ce soir ? » demanda Louis alors qu'il se reculait.  
  
Perrie haussa ses épaules. « J'peux pas le laisser avoir le même style tous les jours, hein ? »  
  
« Et est-ce qu'il a verni ses ongles lui-même ou t'es aussi responsable de ça ? » demanda Louis, souriant en coin.  
  
« Hé, » intervint Harry, laissant traîner le mot. « J'peux vous entendre, vous savez. »  
  
Louis se tourna vers lui et son sourire fut adorable, ouvert et espiègle. « J'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas ça, » fit-il remarquer, levant une main pour passer ses doigts sur la partie des cheveux de Harry que Perrie avait tressé.  
  
« J'ai fait des cupcakes, » dit Harry parce qu'il  _devait_  dire quelque chose avant que son cœur menace de sortir de sa poitrine.  
  
« Tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je les partage avec mes invités, hein ? » demanda Louis, regardant la boîte.  
  
La tendant, Harry secoua sa tête. « Ils sont tout à toi. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec. » Il hésita un moment, puis il se pencha en avant et embrassa la joue de Louis. « Joyeux anniversaire en retard. »  
  
Louis sembla se tendre un petit peu, tenant fermement la boîte, puis il se retourna brusquement, se dirigeant vers la table.  
  
« On a des cupcakes, » annonça-t-il fortement. « Le premier est à moi, chaud devant ! »  
  
« Hé, Louis, je t'ai pris un autre verre, » dit quelqu'un et Harry regarda un homme s'approcher de Louis, touchant le bas de son dos et lui tendant un verre rempli à ras bord d'un liquide foncé.  
  
« Super. » Louis l'accepta, souriant avant de se retourner vers eux. « Les boissons sont dans la cuisine, servez-vous. »  
  
Niall partit une fraction de seconde plus tard et Perrie serra le bras de Harry, avant de le suivre en même temps que Barbara. Harry ne s'en rendit presque pas compte, son attention focalisée sur l'homme à côté de Louis.  
  
« Aiden, tu dois rencontrer Harry, » dit Louis, le conduisant jusqu'à lui. « C'était notre première partie pour la tournée en Asie. »  
  
« Je m'en souviens, » dit Aiden, et Harry observa attentivement son visage. « Tu déchires, mec. »  
  
Quand il sourit, ça fit tilt dans sa tête et Harry laissa échapper, « Je te connais ! »  
  
Aiden cligna des yeux. « Vraiment ? »  
  
« On – » Rougissant, Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Louis, ne sachant pas comment poursuivre. « On s'est rencontré en boîte une fois. »  
  
Aiden eut l'air horrifié. « Oh, merde. »  
  
Louis s'étrangla avec sa boisson, toussant et en renversant un peu sur son tee-shirt. Quand Harry lui fit face, la couleur rose avait disparu des joues de Louis et sa bouche était entre-ouverte.  
  
« Non, » protesta vivement Harry. «  _Non_. On a juste bu un verre ensemble. »  
  
Aiden souffla de soulagement. « Tu viens de me faire un peu peur, tu sais. »  
  
« T'as essayé de coucher avec Harry ? » demanda Louis, consterné.  
  
« Eh bien, j'veux dire... » Aiden fit un geste vers Harry, comme si son argument était évident.  
  
« Vas te faire foutre, » grommela Louis, puis il se rapprocha de Harry, une main venant se poser sur sa hanche. « Ne le touche pas. »  
  
Harry se tourna vers Louis, clignant doucement ses yeux. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à de la jalousie et Harry ne savait pas si Louis avait le droit d'être jaloux. « Quoi ? »   
  
La tête de Louis se tourna brusquement vers lui et il sembla être en train de se rendre compte de ses mots. Sa main se retira comme s'il s'était brûlé. « J'veux dire, » dit-il d'un air penaud. « Tu mérites mieux que ce con là. Même pour un coup d'un soir. »  
  
« Je te le rappellerai la prochaine fois, » releva Aiden.  
  
Harry regarda à nouveau Aiden, enregistrant ces mots, parce qu'ils pouvaient seulement signifier une chose. Il sentit ses doigts devenir engourdis et il se demanda si lui-même avait le droit d'être jaloux – parce que ce qu'il ressentait était définitivement de la jalousie.  
  
« Vous – »  
  
« On devrait aller te cherche un verre, Harry, » le coupa Louis, attrapant le bras de Harry.  
  
Harry se retourna une dernière fois vers Aiden, le vit sourire en coin dans son verre tandis que Louis traînait Harry jusqu'à la cuisine. Ils passèrent à côté de Zayn et Perrie sur le chemin, et Zayn salua brièvement Harry avec un sourire et un signe de la main.  
  
La cuisine était vide, les placards ouverts et l'eau coulant du robinet mais Louis ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Il prit un verre en plastique et le remplit avec le mélange qu'il avait préparé dans un bol. Harry remarqua qu'il rajouta beaucoup de fruits avant de lui tendre le verre.  
  
Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent quand Harry le prit, leurs regards se rencontrant, et Louis fit un pas en avant.  
  
« Ecoute, Aiden est juste un ami, » dit Louis.  
  
« Et moi aussi, » répondit promptement Harry, se surprenant lui-même.  
  
Louis brisa le contact visuel, baissant ses yeux. « Oui, bien sûr. »  
  
Posant le verre, Harry tendit timidement sa main, ses doigts effleurant le bras de Louis. « C'est un peu bizarre, je suppose, » dit-il doucement. « Avec tout ce qu'on était. Avant, » ajouta-t-il dans une arrière-pensée.  
  
« J'veux juste pas rendre tout ça gênant, » admit Louis.  
  
« C'est pas le cas, » lui assura Harry. « Oublions juste tout ça. »  
  
Hochant de la tête, Louis prit un autre verre et le rempli. « D'accord. Super, » acquiesça-t-il, son ton joyeux ne semblant pas entièrement sincère.  
  
Harry leva son propre verre pour trinquer avant d'en descendre la moitié en une gorgée. Il avait le sentiment que ça serait probablement plus facile une fois qu'il serait ivre. A présent, c'était très difficile de ne pas tendre sa main vers Louis pour le rapprocher de lui, peut-être l'embrasser, juste un peu.  
  
L'envie était intense, le bout des doigts de Harry en picotait. Il résista, souriant de façon forcée quand d'autres personnes entrèrent dans la pièce et volèrent l'attention de Louis.  
  
Un autre verre semblait être une bonne idée avant que Harry quitte la cuisine pour retrouver Niall ou Perrie.  
  
+++  
  
Quand Louis sortit de la cuisine, il n'arriva pas à repérer Harry dans la foule se trouvant dans son salon. Il vit Zayn dans un coin de la pièce, appuyé contre le mur et écoutant quelque chose que Perrie lui disait. La façon dont ils se tenaient, proches, Perrie se penchant en avant pour parler dans l'oreille de Zayn tandis que ses doigts effleuraient son coude – ça ne faisait aucun doute que Zayn s'était assuré un baiser de minuit pour plus tard.  
  
Liam était dehors, fumant avec un groupe d'amis, et Louis aperçut Niall dans le lot, son bras enroulé autour de la taille de Barbara. Ils rigolaient à quelque chose, le rire de Niall étant le plus fort.  
  
« Alors, » dit Aiden, apparaissant à côté de lui. « Ce Harry est le fameux ex ? »  
  
Louis décida simplement de finir son verre en une gorgée. A cet instant, ça n'avait plus d'importance. « J'vois pas de quoi tu parles. »  
  
« Peut-être que tu devrais voir ton visage quand il est près de toi, » suggéra Aiden.  
  
« On est juste amis. » Louis haussa ses épaules.  
  
Rigolant, Aiden jeta un regard à Louis. Il secoua sa tête. « T'es raide dingue de lui. »  
  
« Ferme-la, Aiden. » Louis était sur le point de se retourner et rejoindre Liam dehors – puisqu'il ne voulait pas aller ruiner les chances de Zayn avec Perrie – quand un autre groupe de personnes entra dans la pièce. Nick Grimshaw était à l'avant, un bras autour des épaules de Harry. Ce dernier avait ses mains enfouies dans ses poches, ses fossettes creusant ses joues et il semblait être un peu pompette.  
  
« Hé, le voilà ! » cria Nick en pointant Louis du doigt.  
  
Super, pensa Louis, maintenant il allait devoir faire face à Harry et son nouveau petit-ami, et faire semblant de ne pas être dérangé par ça. Aiden posa une main dans le bas de son dos et resta près de lui.  
  
« Merci pour l'invitation, Tommo, » dit poliment Nick, et Louis l'aurait apprécié s'il n'avait pas ses mains sur Harry, mais pas de chance.  
  
« Je suis content que t'aies pu venir, » répondit Louis, évitant de regarder Harry. A la place, il regarda derrière Nick et observa le reste du groupe.  
  
« On voulait juste boire quelques verres, » dit Nick. « Vous voulez vous joindre à nous pour une tournée de shooters ? »  
  
« Toujours, » répondit Aiden. « Que diriez-vous d'un jeu à boire ? »  
  
Louis roula ses yeux. « T'as juste envie de te déshabiller. »  
  
Aiden haussa ses épaules. « Coupable. Alors, vous en dites quoi ? »  
  
« Ouais, pourquoi pas ? » répondit Louis, regardant à nouveau Nick. « Et vous ? »  
  
« Ça a l'air amusant, » acquiesça Nick et pointa le canapé du doigt. « Ramène-nous de l'alcool. »  
  
Louis fixa le dos de Nick quand il s'éloigna avec Harry, son bras toujours autour de ses épaules comme s'il lui appartenait.  
  
« S'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est l'une de tes tactiques et que ça va se terminer avec Nicholas Grimshaw disparaissant de ma fête, » demande Louis alors qu'il suivait Aiden dans la cuisine.  
  
Aiden posa des verres à shooter sur un plateau, fronçant ses sourcils vers Louis. « Non ? J'ai juste envie de finir à poil. »  
  
Soupirant, Louis attrapa la bouteille de tequila et retourna dans le salon où Harry était assis sur le canapé, coincé entre Nick et Niall.  
  
« On a trouvé un peu plus de joueurs, » annonça Nick, faisant un geste vers Barbara, Niall, Perrie et Zayn.  
  
« Où est Li ? » demanda Louis à Zayn.  
  
« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment. Tu devrais t'inquiéter à propos de ta chambre, mec. » Zayn sourit en coin.  
  
Roulant ses yeux, Louis croisa ses jambes et s'assit sur le tapis. « D'accord, quel est le jeu ? »  
  
« Un classique, » annonça Aiden, sortant une carte d'un paquet. « On va la passer les uns aux autre avec notre bouche, évidemment. La personne qui la fait tomber, a le droit un baiser. Les deux personnes doivent boire, cependant. »  
  
Nick remplit déjà les verres, acquiesçant en soupirant. « Les règles sont claires. »  
  
« On changera aussi d'ordre à chaque fois. Aucun couple ne s'assit l'un à côté de l'autre. » Aiden pointa Barbara et Niall puis Perrie et Zayn.  
  
« On est pas – » commença Perrie, mais elle fut coupée par Aiden.  
  
« Vas simplement t'assoir de l'autre côté, chérie. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « On sait tous les deux qu'il laisserait volontairement tomber la carte. »  
  
Perrie rougit, mais elle ne fut pas trop intimidée pour répliquer. « Peut-être que je l'aurais volontairement laissé tomber. »  
  
« Ça prouve juste mon argument, » répondit Aiden. Il fit un geste vers Harry et Nick. « Ça compte aussi pour vous. Séparez-vous, les tourtereaux. »  
  
Louis vit Harry jetait un regard nerveux à Nick et ce dernier se leva, changeant de place.  
  
« On doit essayer quelque chose de nouveau de temps en temps, hein ? » dit-il légèrement alors qu'il s'asseyait entre Barbara et un garçon que Louis n'avait jamais vu avant.  
  
« C'est juste des petits baisers, hein ? » demanda Barbara, fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.  
  
« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire tomber cette carte, » dit Zayn à Niall, enfonçant un doigt dans ses côtes.  
  
Niall fit simplement un clin d'œil à Barbara.  
  
« Les places doivent changer après que le carte est tombée, » continua d'expliquer Aiden. « A part ça, embrassez-vous et buvez ! »  
  
Louis regarda immédiatement Harry en face de lui, le surprenant en train de le fixer également avant que Aiden tapote l'épaule de Louis pour attirer son attention. Quand Louis se tourna vers lui, il pencha en avant pour prendre la carte avec sa bouche, inspirant pour la garder contre ses lèvres.  
  
« On dirait que je vais peut-être avoir ce baiser de Tommo ce soir, après tout, » plaisanta Niall.  
  
_Hé, t'embrasses pas d'autres garçons_ , le souvenir repassa dans la tête de Louis, la voix de Harry, beaucoup plus jeune que maintenant, semblant contrariée et offensée. Il passa la carte à Niall qui la laissa promptement tomber quand Zayn se pencha vers lui.  
  
Trois baisers et quatre verres plus tard, Louis devait à nouveau changer de place. Il avait embrassé Barbare, ce qui avait été convenable, juste un amical petit baiser, et il avait embrassé Liam qui les avait rejoint au quatrième tour. Liam avait encadré le visage de Louis avec ses mains, prolongeant le baiser, long et humide sur les lèvres de Louis. Le troisième avait été avec Nick et Louis avait décidé de prendre un shooter en plus pour ça.   
  
Louis se laissa tomber sur le canapé, sa vision un peu floue et ses membres agréablement détendus. Regarder Barbara et Niall échanger la carte fit froncer ses sourcils, mais il ne dit rien parce qu'ils ne profitèrent pas de l'opportunité pour s'embrasser. Quel couple de nuls ; ils étaient épouvantablement mignons.  
  
Quand Louis tourna sa tête, il remarqua Harry juste à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas encore changé de place, il avait toujours passé la carte sans la faire tomber une seule fois. Il fixait ses doigts à présent, bizarrement intéressé par ses ongles, apparemment.  
  
Aiden se détourna de Nick et passa la carte à Harry, faisant un clin d'œil à Louis quand Harry se pencha en avant. Il ne laissa pas tomber la carte pour voler un baiser à Harry comme Louis l'avait suspecté. A la place, Harry la reçut et se retourna.  
  
La carte tombe avant même qu'il se penche vers Louis.  
  
« Quel idiot ! » cria Nick.  
  
« Cul sec ! » ajouta Niall.  
  
Lançant un regard à Harry, Louis prit le verre et l'apporta à ses lèvres. Harry fit la même chose, buvant le liquide. Puis il se leva pour changer de place et Louis eut envie de tendre sa main vers lui et le tirer en arrière, pour recevoir le baiser qu'il méritait.  
  
A la place, quelqu'un entra à ce moment-là, annonçant, « Il reste seulement deux minutes avant minuit ! »  
  
« On ferait mieux d'aller dehors pour regard le feu d'artifice, » dit Liam d'un air songeur.  
  
Tout le monde se leva, s'entassant doucement à l'extérieur, et Louis observa Harry partir avec Nick à ses côtés et en parlant à Niall. Avec un soupir de frustration, Louis remplit un autre verre, buvant l'alcool brûlant.  
  
Il avait été tellement proche. Tellement proche d'un baiser – juste un tout petit, juste l'ombre de celui qu'ils avaient échangé en Malaisie, de tous ceux qu'ils avaient échangé quatre ans auparavant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il même pas avoir ça dans un jeu ?  
  
« Hé, » entendit-il une douce voix dire, puis il se retourna pour voir Harry s'approcher de lui. « Tu ne viens pas ? »  
  
Le fixant pendant un moment, Louis pensa à se relever et prendre ce qu'il voulait. Se mettre debout et tirer Harry en avant, déposer un baiser brusque sur sa bouche, goûter l'alcool et les cupcakes sur les lèvres de Harry et le faire gémir, même juste légèrement pendant qu'il devenait docile et doux dans les bras de Louis. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, cependant. Ça ne serait pas juste.  
  
« Dans une seconde, » répondit Louis.  
  
« Il sera peut-être un peu tard, parce que – »  
  
« Dix ! Neuf ! Huit ! » La foule commença à compter à l'extérieur. « Sept ! Six ! »  
  
Les yeux de Louis se posèrent derrière Harry, voyant Zayn se tenir près d'une des fenêtres, regardant brièvement derrière lui. Il fit un clin d'œil et hocha de la tête avant de se retourner.  
  
Tout le monde à l'extérieur commença à crier dans un éclat de voix joyeuses. Le feu d'artifice débuta avec un bruit fort, illuminant le jardin de Louis de couleurs vives.  
  
Quand Louis fit à nouveau face à Harry, il avait l'air aussi désespéré que Louis l'était.  
  
Harry se rapproche de lui, jouant avec l'ourlet de sa chemise avant de s'assoir à côté de Louis. Le cœur de ce dernier s'arrêta complètement de battre, tout son corps focalisé sur Harry. Il frissonna lorsque le regard de Harry se baissa vers ses lèvres pendant une fraction de seconde. Il inspira profondément et Louis put voir une lueur de nervosité dans ses yeux avant que Harry ne se penche vers lui et scelle leurs lèvres dans un baiser.  
  
C'était différent, complètement différent du baiser en Malaisie. Il ne semblait pas moins frénétique, mais il était définitivement plus calme. Les lèvres de Harry bougèrent doucement sur celles de Louis, ouvrant sa bouche avec de douces morsures, sa langue effleurant seulement la lèvre inférieure de Louis.  
  
Louis inclina sa tête sur le côté, ouvrant ses lèvres pour Harry et il fit ce qu'il avait eu envie de faire toute la soirée – il enfouit une main dans les boucle de Harry. Ce dernier fit un bruit délicieux, soupirant dans leur baiser et allant poser une main sur la taille de Louis.  
  
Ils se séparèrent et lorsque Louis ouvrit ses yeux, il vit les paupières de Harry battre avant de s'ouvrir, ses pupilles dilatées et ses yeux vitreux. Louis lécha ses lèvres, captant le goût de Harry dessus et appuyant son front contre celui de Harry.  
  
« Bonne année, » murmura Harry.  
  
Louis ferma ses yeux, sachant que la magie disparaîtrait dans une seconde. « Bonne année. »  
  
Avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose d'autre, les gens revinrent à l'intérieur et ramenèrent en même un bruit énorme et des discussions enthousiastes. Harry se recula, se relavant pour tomber dans les bras de Perrie tandis que Liam sauta sur le dos de Louis, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
Après ça, Louis perdit complètement Harry de vue, se demandant où il était parti et avec qui il était, s'il avait embrassé quelqu'un d'autre, s'il avait toujours son goût sur sa langue.  
  
Peut-être que ça avait juste été un rêve – ça en avait clairement l'impression.  
  
+++  
  
Harry soupira de fatigue, recroquevillé sur le canapé, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Niall. Barbara s'était déjà endormie, pelotonnée dans les coussins du canapé.  
  
Presque tout le monde était déjà parti. Il restait seulement eux, ainsi que Perrie.  
  
« Pourquoi tu ne la montes pas en haut ? » suggéra Louis. « Vous pouvez dormir ici. »  
  
« Vraiment ? » demanda Niall. « On peut appeler un taxi. »  
  
« Il est presque sept heures, Niall. Allez simplement dormir. » Louis pointa l'étage du doigt, se tournant vers Harry. « Toi et Perrie pouvez prendre la chambre d'amis, si ça ne vous dérange pas de partager un lit. »  
  
« Zayn dort déjà dedans, » l'informa Perrie. « Il se sentait fatigué tout à l'heure et m'a dit qu'il allait se coucher là-haut. »  
  
« Et il n'est jamais revenu, » commenta Louis. « Comme d'habitude. »  
  
Harry le regarda, fixant les lèvres de Louis lorsqu'il dit quelque chose d'autre. Il les sentait toujours sur les siennes, bougeant langoureusement et mollement contre.  
  
Ça avait probablement été une mauvaise idée de succomber à cette envie, mais Harry ne pouvait pas encore se résoudre à le regretter. Il avait essayé de garder ses distances après, bien conscient que s'il s'approchait à nouveau de Louis, ça finirait seulement avec Harry déposant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
C'était compliqué parce que Harry était toujours méfiant à propos de tout ça, mais en même temps, chaque foutue cellule de son corps était attirée par Louis, le voulant de toutes les façons possibles.  
  
Harry décida de garder tous ces regrets pour quand il serait à nouveau sobre.  
  
« Hé, Haz, » dit Perrie, touchant son épaule. « Tu dors ? »  
  
Harry secoua doucement sa tête. « Presque. »  
  
« On va juste rester ici, sur le canapé, » lui dit Perrie.  
  
« Je préférerais que tu dormes dans le lit. Zayn ne va pas te sauter dessus, hein ? » demanda Harry, fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.  
  
« Le lit est assez grand, » fit remarquer Louis. « Et Zayn est endormi ; bien sûr qu'il ne va sauter sur personne. »  
  
« Tu prends le lit, » ordonna Harry, ayant du mal à former des phrases à cause de la fatigue.   
  
« D'accord, » céda Perrie.  
  
« T'as besoin de quelque chose pour dormir ? » demanda Louis. « Je peux te passer un tee-shirt et un jogging. »  
  
Ce fut la dernière chose que Harry entendit avant qu'ils sortent de la pièce, Niall derrière eux avec Barbara dans ses bras. Harry retira ses bottes et ouvrit les boutons de sa chemise, libérant le haut de son corps avant de se débarrasser de son pantalon.  
  
Posant sa tête sur un coussin, il fut presque endormi lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau en sursaut, quelqu'un appelant son prénom. Clignant des yeux, il découvrit Louis devant lui, une couverture épaisse dans son sillage et portant un boxer et un tee-shirt.  
  
« Bouge, » murmura-t-il. « On doit partager. »  
  
Harry roula jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le dossier du canapé et Louis se coucha devant lui, dépliant la couverture sur eux. Une douce lumière grise pénétrait à travers les fenêtres et sans réfléchir, Harry se pelotonna contre le dos de Louis, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux.  
  
« Hé, Haz, » chuchota Louis, ses doigts venant agripper le poignet de Harry.  
  
« Hm ? » répondit Harry, essayant de se tenir éveillé quelques minutes de plus.  
  
« Ce n'était pas une illusion à cause de l'alcool, hein ? » demanda Louis, son pouce caressant doucement l'intérieur du poignet de Harry.  
  
Harry avait envie de lui dire que c'était exactement ça. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile à gérer s'ils faisaient semblant que ce n'était jamais arrivé. A la place, il secoua sa tête, son nez effleurant la nuque de Louis. Il n'osa pas dire un seul mot.  
  
Il avait peur que ce qu'il dirait à cet instant détruirait la paix fragile qu'il ressentait en étant couché ici avec Louis. Il avait juste envie de s'endormir comme ça et oublier tout le reste.  
  
Louis leva le poignet de Harry et déposa un petit baiser juste sous sa paume.  
  
« Dors, chéri, » murmura-t-il.  
  
Harry se blottit encore un peu plus contre lui et fit exactement ça.  
  
+++  
  
Il se réveilla tout seul.  
  
Quand Harry se redressa, grattant sa tête, il était complètement seul dans le spacieux salon, la lumière pâle du soleil inondant le sol. Frottant ses yeux, Harry regarda autour de lui et se retrouva entouré par un énorme bordel, des bouteilles vides, des verres en plastique et des assiettes sales.  
  
L'épaisse couverture était retombée jusqu'à sa taille et Harry pouffa de rire quand il reconnut l'imprimé Iron Man. Louis était un vrai gamin.  
  
Quand il frisson légèrement, Harry se rendit compte que son torse était complètement nu et pendant une seconde, il paniqua, ses yeux se posant sur le tatouage sur son bras. Il l'avait totalement oublié, il avait baissé sa garde.  
  
Et si Louis l'avait vu ?  
  
Avec son cœur battant à la chamade, Harry attrapa sa chemise sur le sol et l'enfila, ne se souciant pas de la boutonner. Tout ce qui importait était que la manche recouvre son bras. Habillé comme ça, il sortit de sous la couverture et tituba jusqu'à la cuisine, un rythme tapant régulièrement derrière ses tempes.  
  
Louis n'était pas là. A la place, il trouva Niall, Liam et Zayn à table, mangeant des pancakes.  
  
« Hé, Harry. Bonjour. » Liam le vit en premier, lui faisant un signe de la main.  
  
« Bonjour, » marmonna Harry, s'asseyant à côté de Niall.  
  
« Tient, » dit Zayn, poussant un verre d'eau et deux cachets vers Harry.  
  
« Mon genre de petit-déjeuner préféré, » commenta Harry avant d'avaler les cachets et de boire le verre d'eau.  
  
« Tu sais où Louis a dormi ? » demanda Liam, étalant du beurre sur ses pancakes.  
  
« Euh, » marmonna Harry, baissant son regard.  
  
« Il va émerger comme toi, Liam, » commenta Niall. Pour Harry, il ajouta. « Barbara l'a trouvé dans la baignoire ce matin. »  
  
Liam haussa ses épaules. « C'était assez confortable, en fait. »  
  
Rigolant, Zayn secoua sa tête. « T'aurais pu me rejoindre dans la chambre d'amis. »  
  
Harry releva brusquement sa tête à ça. « Où est Perrie ? »  
  
« Elle dormait toujours quand je me suis levé. » Zayn jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, roulant ses yeux. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harry. Il ne s'est rien passé. »  
  
« Très bien, » murmura Harry, hochant de la tête.  
  
« Ce qui nous laisse avec une seule question, où Louis a-t-il disparu, » fit remarquer Liam.  
  
« Il nous a montré sa chambre et a pris une couverture avec lui, » commenta Niall. « Je pensais qu'il allait rejoindre Harry sur le canapé. »  
  
Sentant ses joues rougir, Harry se leva pour remplir son verre d'eau.  
  
« Il a laissé la couverture avec Harry, » remarqua Zayn.  
  
« Il est resté, » leur dit Harry sans se retourner. « Il est resté avec moi. »  
  
« Je le savais ! » cria Niall, faisant siffler les oreilles de Harry.  
  
« On a juste partagé le canapé, » rétorqua Harry. « J'ai partagé un canapé avec toi des millions de fois. »  
  
« Cependant, je ne suis pas ton ex petit-ami que t'as désiré pendant des années. »  
  
Zayn rigola sèchement et fut sur le point de dire quelque chose quand la porte-fenêtre menant à la terrasse s'ouvrit et Louis entra.  
  
Il était emmitouflé dans un pull en laine et une grosse écharpe, ses cheveux couverts par un bonnet noir. Son nez était rouges, ses lèvres pâles et il avait l'air complètement épuisé. Harry eut envie d'aller jusqu'à lui et le prendre dans ses bras, le réchauffer en embrassant chaque centimètre carré de son corps, le remettre au lit avec des douces caresses et de doux mots.  
  
Les yeux de Louis parcoururent le torse de Harry, observant apparemment chaque détail et Harry se souvint du tatouage. Il colla un peu plus son bras contre son torse, fixant Louis intensément pour trouver un indice pour voir s'il était ou non au courant.  
  
« T'étais où ? » demanda Liam.  
  
« Taper quelques balles dans le jardin, » répondit Louis, sa voix rauque.  
  
« T'en as eu un peu marre de rester coucher à côté de Harry, ou quoi ? » plaisanta Niall.  
  
La mâchoire de Louis se serra et il détourna son regard vers le sol, éclaircissant sa gorge. « Je vais prendre une douche. »  
  
Les trois autres garçons se tournèrent vers Harry quand Louis partit. Zayn haussa un sourcil, Liam croisa ses bras sur la table et Niall avait un air compatissant dans ses yeux.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » demanda Niall.  
  
Harry tira sa chemise sur son torse, se sentant soudainement très exposé. « Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai fait quelque chose ? »  
  
« Parce qu'il est exactement comme il l'était quand tu nous as rejoins sur la tournée, » expliqua Liam.  
  
A ce moment-là, Barbara et Perrie entrèrent dans la cuisine, ayant toutes les deux l'air fraîches et bien réveillées, même si elles portaient leurs robes de la veille.  
  
« Bonjour, » gazouilla Perrie, s'asseyant à côté de Zayn. Il se leva sans un mot pour lui donner une assiette.  
  
Barbara prit la chaise que Harry avait libérée et vola un morceau des pancakes de Niall. Ce dernier ne se plaignit même pas et coupa simplement un autre morceau pour elle.  
  
Liam regardait toujours Harry, semblant attendre quelque chose et Harry déglutit fortement. Il repensa au baiser, à Louis s'alignant parfaitement contre son corps, aux lèvres de Louis effleurant son poignet.  
  
Il n'avait absolument rien  _fait_  – tout ça s'était simplement  _produit_.  
  
« Je vais appeler un taxi, » dit-il, se dirigeant vers la porte du salon.  
  
Il ferait mieux de partir avant que Louis sorte de sa douche.  
  
Harry sentit le regard des autres le suivre mais il n'osa pas se retourner. A la place, il ramassa son jeans sur le sol et le mit avant de boutonner sa chemise. Il chercha son manteau dans le couloir de l'entrée, le trouvant enfoui sous une pile d'autres manteaux, puis il hésita pendant un moment devant la porte.  
  
Levant son regard vers les escaliers, il écouta le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Il imagina Louis sous le jet, ses cheveux mouillés et collés à sa tête, l'eau dégoulinant sur son menton, parcourant la courbe de son dos, des gouttes se regroupant sur ses épaules et dans le creux de ses clavicules.  
  
Il utilisait un shampoing à base de plantes – c'était l'odeur que ses cheveux avaient, Harry l'avait mémorisé pendant la nuit.  
  
Perrie vint dans le couloir, semblant inquiète. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais Harry la coupa avec un regard.  
  
« Le taxi sera là dans cinq minutes, » dit-il, ouvrant la porte. « Je vais attendre dehors. »  
  
\---


	12. Onzième étape : La vérité.

Il pourrait parler à Liam et Zayn – Louis savait qu'il pourrait toujours parler de tout avec eux. Ils l'écouteraient, et Zayn donnerait à Louis de bons conseils tandis que Liam le prendrait dans ses bras, caressant son dos de façon rassurante.  
  
Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui comprendrait tout ça, qui saurait exactement pourquoi Louis n'arrivait pas à gérer la situation. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui connaissait assez bien Louis et Harry pour lui dire ce qu'il était supposé faire.  
  
Il était tard, presque minuit, et Louis venait de rentrer de Los Angeles. Ils étaient partis le lendemain de la nouvelle année, ce qui n'avait pas laissé l'opportunité à Louis de revoir Harry et lui parler.  
  
Par ailleurs, le fait que Harry soit parti aussi brusquement en avait beaucoup dit. Louis avait pris ça comme si Harry ne voulait pas en parler. De ça. D'eux.  
  
Louis n'aurait pas su quoi dire, de toute façon. Ils s'étaient envoyés quelques messages, Louis ayant fait le premier pas. Juste des mots sans significations, des échanges polis s'arrêtant à  _Amuse-toi bien chez tes parents_  et  _Encore merci pour l'invitation_ , ou encore  _Passe du bon temps à L.A_. Aucunes mentions du baiser, ni de la nuit passée sur le canapé blottis l'un contre l'autre.  
  
Pendant la semaine qu'ils avaient passé à Los Angeles, Louis n'avait pas été capable de penser à autre chose que le corps de Harry près du sien, ses bras fermement enroulés autour de sa taille, sa respiration régulière et chaude contre sa nuque.  
  
Louis avait passé presque une heure allongé sur le canapé, fixant simplement le soleil pâle de l'hiver pendant que Harry était toujours endormi à côté de lui. Quand Louis s'était tourné dans ses bras, prudemment pour ne pas le réveillé, il avait trouvé le visage de Harry paisible, ses cils tombant contre ses pommettes, ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes. Louis avait passé un doigt dessus, pensant à leur sensation sur les siennes.  
  
Ça avait été comme un choc lorsque Harry avait bougé et Louis avait retiré sa main, ayant peur d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Harry ne s'était pas réveillé, cependant. A la place, il s'était blotti un peu plus contre lui, une main glissant sous le tee-shirt de Louis, un genou se calant entre ses cuisses.  
  
« Lou, » avait-il doucement murmuré, ses doigts effleurant les côtes de Louis.  
  
Ça avait fait fuir Louis. Il s'était doucement détaché de Harry, glissant hors de la couverture. Son cœur battait follement dans sa gorge, fortement dans ses oreilles et de façon complètement hors de contrôle.  
  
Harry avait exactement su, même dans son sommeil, qui il tenait dans ses bras. La réalisation avait été comme une douche glacée, gelant tout à l'intérieur de Louis.  
  
Qu'était-il supposé penser, s'attendre à – ou encore  _faire_  ?  
  
« Louis ? »  
  
Il se retourna, voyant Barbara s'approcher de lui. Il se mit à sourire, la saluant avec un signe de la main amical.  
  
« Niall a dit que vous étiez à L.A. ? » fit-elle remarquer en déverrouillant la porte.  
  
« Euh, ouais. On est revenu aujourd'hui, » répondit Louis. « Il est là ? »  
  
Barbara hocha de la tête, souriant. « Bien sûr. Entre. »  
  
Louis la suivit à l'intérieur, attendant dans le petit couloir étroit. Un instant après, Niall sortit d'une des pièces, semblant confus.  
  
« Louis, » dit-il, lui faisant signe de s'approcher. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
« Hé, Ni, » dit-il, se sentant tout d'un coup fatigué. « Est-ce que t'as un moment ? »  
  
Niall regarda derrière lui. « Babs, on sera dans la cuisine, » dit-il avant de fermer la porte et passer devant lui pour le conduire dans une autre pièce.  
  
La cuisine était petite, avec seulement une minuscule fenêtre au dessus de l'évier, mais elle était exactement comme Louis aurait imaginé la cuisine de Niall. Il y avait une étagère avec une collection de bouteilles, des photos sur le frigo qui montraient Barbara et Niall dans différents endroits, souriant toujours radieusement à l'appareil photo.  
  
« Du thé ? » demanda Niall.  
  
« S'il te plaît, » répondit Louis, s'asseyant à la table au milieu de la pièce.  
  
Niall mit en marche la bouilloire avant de s'asseoir en face de lui. « Je suppose que c'est au sujet de Harry. »  
  
« Ouais, » admit Louis, hochant de la tête. « Je deviens fou, Niall. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »  
  
« Est-ce que t'as couché avec lui à nouvel an ? » demanda franchement Niall, croisant ses bras.  
  
Le cœur de Louis loupa un battement à la simple idée. « Non, » répondit-il. « Pourquoi tu croyais ça ? »  
  
« Parce que Harry n'est pas dans un meilleur état, mec. Et il ne m'en parle pas, » ajouta Niall. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
  
« On s'est embrassé, » dit doucement Louis. « Il m'a embrassé à minuit. »  
  
Niall se leva pour remplir les tasses avec l'eau chaude. « Juste comme ça, sans crier gare ? »  
  
Mordant sa lèvre, Louis déglutit fortement. « Je l'ai peut-être embrassé en Malaisie ? »  
  
« En Malaisie ? » Niall se retourna, haussant un sourcil. « Aussi tôt ? J'avais suspecté le Japon. »  
  
« J'ai essayé, Niall, je te le promets. J'ai vraiment essayé de garder mes distances. Je ne voulais pas l'embrassé, c'est juste arrivé. » Louis enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « Et puis, la tournée se terminait et je devais le faire rester – je ne pouvais pas retourner à une vie où je n'existe pas pour lui. »  
  
« Tu lui as demandé d'être ami avec toi, » remarqua Niall, s'asseyant à nouveau en face de Louis et posant une tasse devant lui. « Harry m'en a parlé. »  
  
« J'ai tout foutu en l'air, » grogna Louis. « Je pensais qu'être amis serait une bonne solution, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. »  
  
« Qui diable reste amis avec leur ex, de toute façon ? » demanda Niall. « Ce n'est pas possible, hein ? »  
  
« J'pense que ça l'est pour certaines personnes, » protesta Louis.  
  
« Pour des personnes qui ne sont pas séparer sur une dispute, oui. » Niall tapota ses doigts sur la table. « Mais les personnes qui se brisent le cœur et ont de la rancœur pendant des années ? Ces personnes ne deviennent pas amis, Louis. »  
  
« Je ne veux pas le perdre à nouveau. » Le dire sembla bizarrement libérateur, comme lâcher un poids énorme.  
  
« Je sais, Lou, » le rassura doucement Niall. « Mais être amis n'est pas la solution. Tu sais que pour vous, ça ne peut être que tout ou rien. »  
  
Louis leva ses yeux, trouvant le regard de Niall. « Je ne pense pas qu'il me donnerait une seconde chance. C'est comme s'il y avait un mur autour de lui que je ne peux pas détruire. »  
  
Niall ne répondit pas, il lança juste un regard intense à Louis.  
  
« Je veux me battre pour lui, Ni, vraiment. Mais comment suis-je supposé le faire alors qu'il n'est même pas libre ? » Louis passa une main à travers ses cheveux, haussant ses épaules de façon impuissante. « Je me sens horrible, parce que je n'encourage pas les gens à tromper. Ce n'est pas qui je suis. »  
  
« Tromper ? » demanda Niall, semblant confus.  
  
Louis entrelaça ses doigts, forçant les mots à sortir. « Il est avec Nick, non ? »  
  
« Il te fait encore croire ça ? » Niall roula ses yeux. « Le p'tit con. Je lui ai dit de mettre ça au clair. »  
  
Louis leva son regard. « Quoi ? »  
  
« Il n'est pas avec Nick, il ne l'a jamais vraiment été, en fait. Il se passait quelque chose, mais ils n'ont jamais été en couple. »  
  
Louis eut besoin d'un moment pour enregistrer tout ça, un goût amer dans sa bouche. Harry avait délibérément fait croire à Louis qu'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il n'était pas disponible et que Louis n'avait pas vraiment de chance, autre qu'être une aventure, une liaison derrière le dos de son petit-ami.  
  
« Mais il ne l'a pas nié quand on était au dîner de Noël et que je vous ai invité, » protesta Louis. « Et à ma fête – Il n'a pas dit un seul mot pour protester quand Aiden les a appelé un couple. »  
  
« Je pense qu'une partie de lui veut toujours te blesser, Louis, » murmura Niall, retirant les sachets de thé. « Ce mur dont t'as parlé ? Il a toujours du ressentiment contre toi. Une partie de lui en aura probablement toujours. »  
  
« Il doit y avoir un moyen de faire en sorte qu'il me croit, » protesta Louis.  
  
« Eh bien, Louis, tu vas devoir remonter le temps et changer la décision que t'as prise à l'époque. » Niall haussa ses épaules. « Je pense qu'il a peur que tu prennes à nouveau une décision comme ça. »  
  
« Je ne le ferais pas ! » protesta Louis avec véhémence, serrant ses mains en des poings. « J'avais dix-huit ans, putain, Niall. J'étais jeune et stupide, et je n'avais aucune idée. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait ? S'il avait été dans cette position ? Comment peut-il être aussi sûr qu'il n'aurait pas fait la même erreur ? »  
  
Le silence s'éternisa entre eux après ça et Niall but son thé avant d'inspirer profondément.  
  
« D'accord, Louis, puisque ça se tiendra toujours entre vous, je vais te le dire maintenant, » annonça Niall, semblant très sérieux. « Harry est trop fier pour te le dire, mais si tu ne le découvres pas, tu ne détruiras jamais ce mur autour de lui. »  
  
Louis fronça ses sourcils. « De quoi tu parles ? »  
  
Niall posa sa tasse, maintenant le regard de Louis. « Il a eu l'offre en premier, Louis, » dit-il ensuite, doucement, et Louis enregistra les mots, mais ne comprit pas ce qu'ils signifiaient. « Syco l'a contacté en premier, lui demandant de venir à Londres pour ce casting. Il a refusé sans y réfléchir à deux fois. »  
  
« C'est un mensonge, » chuchota Louis, sa voix semblant dure dans sa gorge.  
  
Niall secoua sa tête. « J'ai bien peur que non. »  
  
« Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas foutrement dit ? » Louis sentit quelque chose bouillir dans sa poitrine.  
  
« Parce que t'as dû à faire le même choix, Louis, » lui dit Niall, de la sympathie sur son visage. « Et tu ne l'as pas choisi. »  
  
Des larmes se formèrent derrière les yeux de Louis, il pouvait les sentir brûler, menaçant de couler, alors il se leva. Déglutissant pour faire descendre ce feu en lui, Louis essaya désespérément de se calmer, de se reprendre, mais ça ne faisait qu'augmenter, se rependant dans tout son corps.  
  
« Je dois y aller, » dit-il, sortant en trombe de la cuisine.  
  
« Lou ! » cria Niall après lui. « Tu ne peux pas – »  
  
« Si, je peux foutrement, » cracha Louis avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il regarda Niall derrière lui, voyant l'expression d'impuissance sur son visage et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.  
  
Louis savait, il  _comprenait_  pourquoi Harry ne lui avait pas dit, ne lui avait jamais étalé au visage qu'il avait été un second choix – Harry n'était pas simplement pas comme ça.  
  
Pourtant, Harry avait demandé à Louis d'être honnête, il avait voulu toute la vérité. Tandis que Louis s'était abandonné, s'était mit complètement à nu pour Harry, il n'avait même pas trouvé ça nécessaire de traiter Louis avec la même honnêteté.  
  
Harry avait  _joué_  avec lui et Louis ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement.  
  
+++  
  
Soupirant de contentement, Harry sortit de la douche, essorant ses cheveux. L'eau chaude avait un peu détendu ses muscles, l'aidant à se relaxer pendant quelques minutes sous le jet apaisant.  
  
Complètement nu, il sortit de la salle de bain et mit en route la bouilloire. Il gratta sa hanche en baillant puis il prit une tasse d'un des placards, mettant un sachet de thé dedans. Fredonnant pour lui-même, il apprécia le silence l'entourant.  
  
Être seul dans l'appartement pour une fois était assez agréable. Perrie était sortie avec des amis et elle allait passer la nuit chez Jade puisque c'était plus près de la boîte de nuit où ils allaient. Ça laissa Harry avec une soirée tranquille à la maison. Il avait écrit des chansons avec des personnes intéressantes toute la journée, alors tout ce qu'il avait prévu était de se pelotonner dans le lit de Perrie, regarder un peu la télévision et boire son thé.  
  
Un fort coup à la porte le sortit de ses pensées avec un sursaut et il fronça légèrement ses sourcils, baissant son regard vers son corps nu.  
  
Qui viendrait ici après minuit ? Si c'était à nouveau Niall venant demander du lait parce qu'il était trop paresseux pour aller jusqu'à Tesco, Harry serait obligé d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Peut-être que Perrie était rentrée plus tôt finalement ? Elle aurait sa clé, cependant, songea Harry alors qu'il se précipitait dans sa chambre pour mettre un boxer.  
  
On toqua à nouveau, rapidement, fortement, de façon impatiente et Harry se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit grandement, sa main se figeant sur la poignée quand il vit Louis devant lui, semblant légèrement à bout de souffle, ses sourcils froncés et ses poings serrés.  
  
« Toi ! » grogna-t-il puis il fit un pas en avant, se retrouvant assez proche de Harry pour pouvoir enfoncer un doigt dans son torse. « Comment oses-tu ? »  
  
Harry cligna des yeux de confusion, sa peau brûlant à l'endroit où le bout du doigt de Louis se trouvait. « Louis, » fut tout ce qu'il put dire, sa voix tremblant.  
  
« Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ? » cracha Louis, fixant intensément les yeux de Harry, maintenant son regard. « Tu t'es probablement bien moqué de moi pendant tout ce temps. »  
  
Avec un geste timide, Harry attrapa le bras de Louis et le tira à l'intérieur pour fermer la porte. Il fit un pas en arrière, mettant de l'espace entre eux. « De quoi tu parles ? »  
  
« A propos de combien de choses as-tu menti ? » demanda Louis. « Si t'arrives pas à savoir de quoi il s'agit ? »  
  
« Je n'ai pas – »  
  
« Menti ? » finit Louis pour lui. « Alors c'était quoi quand tu m'as fait croire que t'étais avec Nick Grimshaw ? Nick putain de Grimshaw, parmi toutes les personnes sur Terre ! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'était douloureux de devoir le regarder simplement te  _toucher_  ? »  
  
Le cœur de Harry tomba dans son estomac. « J'ai jamais dit qu'on était ensemble. »  
  
« Va te faire foutre, Harry, » grogna Louis, pointant Harry avec un doigt accusateur. « Tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais. »  
  
Il avait su – bien sûr qu'il avait su. Il avait agi comme un lâche, Harry en était conscient. Il avait utilisé ça pour blesser Louis, ce qui faisait de lui un être humain assez malhonnête.  
  
« Lou, » dit-il doucement, tendant une main vers lui.  
  
« Et est-ce que tu pensais vraiment – » Louis se tut brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillant, sa respiration se coupant. Il fixait le bras de Harry et son visage se décomposa complètement.  
  
Harry retira rapidement sa main et colla son bras contre sont torse. Les dommages étaient faits, cependant. Louis l'avait vu. Tel un éclair, la main de Louis s'avança et agrippa le bras de Harry, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la chair. Ils étaient froids, mais pourtant Harry sentit sa peau prendre feu, brûlant à l'endroit où Louis le touchait.  
  
« Tu plaisantes ? » siffla Louis, son pouce effleurant le Hi ! sur le biceps de Harry. Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à ceux de Harry et ils étaient comme deux feux bleus, froids et dangereux. « Me faire croire que tu t'étais pris, ne pas me dire à propos de la putain d'offre – mais ça ? Comment as-tu pu me mentir à  _ce_  sujet ? »  
  
Harry eut envie de pleurer, sa gorge se serra et son cœur également, comme si un poing essayer de l'empêcher de continuer à battre. Il ne pouvait pas supporter le regard dans les yeux de Louis, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que c'était de sa faute si Louis avait l'air aussi blessé.  
  
« Je ne voulais pas que tu saches, » bredouilla-t-il, incapable de détourner son regard de celui de Louis.  
  
« Il y a plusieurs choses que tu ne voulais pas que je sache, hein ? » claqua Louis, retirant sa main et la passant sur son visage. « J'arrive pas à y croire. Tu t'es probablement bien moqué de moi pendant tout ce temps, satisfait de ta vengeance. »   
  
Harry secoua doucement sa tête. « Louis. Non. »  
  
Louis se retourna, passant ses mains à travers ses cheveux. « Niall m'a dit que t'avais eu l'offre en premier. »  
  
« J'ai refusé, » répondit Harry. Il ne savait pas ce que Louis voulait entendre.  
  
« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit à l'époque ? »  
  
Haussant ses épaules, Harry fixa le dos de Louis, ses épaules baissées, sa taille fine. Il semblait tellement petit.  
  
« Ce n'était pas important. J'avais refusé, de toute façon. Pourquoi ça aurait eu de l'importance ? » Harry prit une profonde respiration, jouant avec ses mains. Il ne savait pas où les mettre.  
  
« Peut-être que je t'aurais encouragé à accepter, » murmura Louis, lui tournant toujours le dos. « Peut-être que t'aurais dû être celui qui – »  
  
« Non, » le coupa Harry, secouant sa tête. « Pas à l'époque. Je n'étais pas prêt et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. »  
  
Louis fut silencieux pendant un autre moment. « Tu me voulais juste moi, » dit-il ensuite, et Harry ne l'entendit presque pas.  
  
C'était vrai. Harry n'avait rien voulu d'autre que Louis. « Oui, » répondit-il. « T'étais la seule chose que je voulais. »  
  
« Tu aurais dû me le dire, » dit Louis d'une voix étouffée et lourde d'émotion. Quand il se retourna, Harry vit le bleu de ses yeux s'embrumer. Il fit instinctivement un pas vers Louis, tendant une main vers lui. Louis la repoussa vivement. « Tu aurais dû me le dire à l'époque. Tu aurais dû me le dire à ce moment-là. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas important – »  
  
« Si, ça l'est, putain, » protesta Louis. « J'étais seulement un deuxième choix, Harry, et tu le savais pendant tout ce temps. Tandis que tu me demandais d'être foutrement honnête avec toi, tu continuais à me  _mentir_  ! »  
  
Harry mordit sa lèvre, tournant son visage.  
  
Louis sanglota – il  _sanglota_  réellement et Harry n'osa même pas le regarder. « Et par-dessus tout, tu m'as dit que t'avais fait effacer ce foutu tatouage. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça m'a fait mal ? Peux-tu simplement imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti ? Dire que j'ai pleuré à cause de ça – Va te faire foutre, Harry. »   
  
Chaque mot était comme un coup de poignard et Harry savait qu'il le méritait, il savait qu'il l'avait cherché. Il avait bien été conscient que Louis serait furieux s'il découvrait que Harry avait menti. Cependant, il n'avait pas imaginé que ça ferait aussi mal.  
  
« Ça t'a fait jouir de me regarder me ridiculiser ? » Louis semblait amer, très amer. « Alors que j'étais _trop foutrement amoureux_  pour même voir correctement, tu t'es probablement bien moqué de moi, en planifiant ton prochain stratagème. »  
  
Harry fixa le sol, son corps devenant froid, sa peau gelée. La chair de poule parcourut ses bras et tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était  _amoureux_ , se répétant dans sa tête, faisant écho contre les parois de son crâne.  
  
« J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, non ? » demanda Louis, au bord du désespoir à présent. « J'ai été honnête avec toi, et je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir me faire pardonner ce que j'ai fait, de ne pas pouvoir le faire disparaître. Mais j'ai foutrement essayé, Harry. J'ai essayé de me rattraper auprès de toi. Je voulais juste une seconde chance. »   
  
Levant son regard, Harry trouva Louis devant lui, de la colère, du désespoir et quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de doux et vulnérable, mélangés dans son expression faciale.  
  
« Pourquoi tu ne pouvais tout simplement pas me dire que tu n'allais jamais m'en donner une ? » Louis continua de fixer Harry dans les yeux. « Est-ce que tu m'as embrassé pour m'humilier, également ? »  
  
C'était trop. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Harry éclata à cet instant, se brisant dans sa poitrine. Ça libéra une rage en lui qui se répandit à travers tout son corps et le réchauffa partout.  
  
« Arrête ça, » dit-il d'une voix étouffée, les mots rocailleux dans sa gorge. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. »  
  
Louis eut l'air abattu. « Tu m'as dit que t'avais fait  _effacer_  mon tatouage, Harry. »  
  
« Parce que t'as  _brisé_  mon cœur, putain, » lui rappela Harry.  
  
« Et t'as brisé le mien quand tu m'as laissé courir après un pardon que t'as, de toute évidence, jamais eu l'intention de donner, » rétorqua Louis. « Je pensais que je préférerais être ton ami que redevenir rien à tes yeux. Mais t'as jamais eu l'intention de vraiment faire fonctionner ça, hein ? »  
  
« J'ai foutrement essayé, d'accord ? »  
  
« Mais tu ne le  _voulais_  pas, » répliqua Louis, jetant ses mains en l'air. « T'as juste continué de  _jouer_ avec moi. Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu traites tes  _amis_  ? »  
  
Harry perdit la tête, ses mains venant pousser les épaules de Louis, l'acculant contre le mur. « On n'est pas amis, Louis. On n'a jamais été des foutus  _amis_. »  
  
Avant que Harry sache ce qu'il se passait, il avait les lèvres de Louis sur les siennes, leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre, le cœur de Louis battant follement contre le sien. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et Harry inclina sa tête, enroulant la sienne contre celle de Louis, la suçant dans sa bouche et avalant le gémissement silencieux de Louis.  
  
Il poussa l'un de ses genoux entre les cuisses de Louis et attrapa ses hanches, le tirant contre son entre-jambe, ses dents s'enfonçant dans sa lèvre inférieure. Harry se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à agir, que Louis avait ses paumes appuyées à plat contre le mur, un air douloureux sur son visage alors qu'il fixait Harry avec des yeux hébétés et à moitié ouverts.  
  
D'un mouvement fluide, Harry le retourna et colla l'avant du corps de Louis contre le mur, se pressant contre son dos. Il laissa son front se poser sur l'épaule de Louis, mordant doucement sa nuque pour s'empêcher de se mettre à genoux.  
  
« J'avais envie de ce baiser, » souffla-t-il, respirant fortement, sa voix étouffée contre la peau de Louis. « Et j'avais envie celui en Malaisie. J'avais envie de t'embrasser quand j'étais tellement énervé que je ne voulais même pas te voir. J'avais envie de t'embrasser quand tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus jouer. »  
  
Louis frissonna contre Harry, mais à part ça, il était complètement immobile.  
  
« J'avais envie de t'embrasser quand t'avais des flocons de neige scintillants collés à tes cils et que tu m'as demandé d'être ami avec toi, » ajouta Harry, emprisonnant Louis avec ses bras. Il secoua légèrement sa tête, inspirant l'odeur du shampoing à base de plantes et du parfum légèrement effacée de Louis.  
  
« Putain, Lou, » ajouta-t-il, relevant sa tête. « Je ne pourrais jamais être  _juste ami_  avec toi. »  
  
Louis se retourna doucement, ne touchant toujours pas Harry. Il se retourna simplement quand Harry se recula un petit peu, puis il le fixa – les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres légèrement ouvertes. Sa respiration était lourde et lorsque Harry se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et sentit la laine douce du pull de Louis contre sa peau, il se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'il ne portait presque rien.  
  
Les yeux de Louis se baissèrent rapidement vers les lèvres de Harry et, apparemment, il en était parfaitement conscient. Il leva l'une de ses mains, passant un doigt sur les abdominaux de Harry, puis il redessina son sternum avec le bout de son doigt et remonta jusqu'à son torse. Leurs regards se croisèrent lorsque le doigt de Louis s'arrêta sous la mâchoire de Harry.  
  
« S'il te plaît, » souffla Louis.  
  
Ce fut la permission dont Harry avait besoin. Il replongea en avant, clamant les lèvres de Louis dans un baiser brutal. Ses dents traînèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure et Louis posa ses doigts dans le cou de Harry, comme pour trouver son pouls à cet endroit. Puis il leva l'une de ses mains et agrippa les boucles de Harry, ce dernier inclina sa tête pour approfondir le baiser.  
  
Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il n'arrivait même plus à penser alors que la langue de Louis rencontrait la sienne. Harry poussa Louis contre le mur, ses mains s'accrochant à ses hanches, les tirant contre les siennes. Louis haleta, gémissant doucement, et Harry sut qu'il devait être capable de sentir son érection.  
  
Evidemment que ce serait le cas – Harry ne portait rien d'autre qu'un boxer. Il n'y avait rien pour cacher son état actuel. Et Harry était dans un sacré état.  
  
Il se recula un peu, tirant la lèvre de Louis avec ses dents avant de la lâcher. Ils étaient tous les deux en train d'essayer de reprendre leur respiration et Harry pouvait sentir le torse de Louis se gonfler contre le sien. La tête de Louis se pencha en arrière, ses yeux étaient fermés et ses lèvres étaient enflées, rose et elles brillaient. Harry leva une main pour les caresser avec son pouce.  
  
Tandis que Louis ouvrit sa bouche pour enrouler sa langue autour du doigt, Harry faufila son autre main entre eux et ouvrit le bouton du jeans de Louis. Ce dernier ouvrit ses yeux, observant Harry. Il se tendit au moment où Harry glissa sa main à l'intérieur, passant ses doigts sur la base de son sexe.  
  
Ce n'était pas vraiment familier – alors que Louis était la seule personne que Harry avait déjà touché de cette façon, c'était quand même un peu étrange de faire ça après presque quatre ans. Chaque nerf du système nerveux de Harry était tendu, vibrant d'excitant et de peur en même temps.  
  
Louis ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il suça plus fortement le pouce de Harry, gémissant bruyamment. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de Harry, juste au dessus de ses hanches et Harry baissa sa tête, attachant ses lèvres au cou de Louis.  
  
« Putain, oui, » marmonna Louis, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de Harry et poussant ses hanches en avant. « Harry. »  
  
Ça enflamma Harry, le poussa à aller plus loin, baissant le jeans de Louis en même temps que son sous-vêtement. Sa main était sèche, trop sèche pour branler correctement le sexe de Louis et Harry perdit patience. La main de Louis tripotait ses fesses, ses doigts glissant sous l'élastique de son boxer pour caresser sa peau nue. Harry se tortilla légèrement, impatiemment, et Louis comprit le message, baissant le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve autour des pieds de Harry.  
  
Louis portait toujours son pull, mais Harry ne pouvait pas moins s'en foutre. Il souleva Louis du sol, ses mains fermes sur ses cuisses, et il le colla contre le mur avec son propre poids. Louis croisa ses jambes autour du bas du dos de Harry, se tenant à ses épaules.  
  
Harry ferma ses yeux lorsque leurs sexes se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, du liquide pré-séminal sortant du sien. Louis continua de se balancer légèrement, maintenant le frottement, et Harry soupira plusieurs fois, ses ongles s'enfonçant profondément dans l'arrière des cuisses de Louis.  
  
« Bébé, allez, » ordonna Louis, un gémissement à bout de souffle.  
  
Harry relava sa tête, trouvant Louis déjà en train de le fixer. Il était beau, ses lèvres ouvertes et un gémissement s'en échappant à chaque fois qu'ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre de la bonne façon. Louis encadra le visage de Harry, se penchant en avant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.  
  
Se perdant dans le baiser, Harry se frotta plus fortement contre Louis, le poussant avec force contre le mur à chaque mouvement de ses hanches. Louis haleta dans sa bouche, leur baiser se transformant en respirations désespérées.  
  
Les genoux de Harry faiblirent, menaçant de céder, quand l'une des mains de Louis descendit le long de son torse et saisit fermement son sexe. Avec son pouce, Louis étala le liquide pré-séminal sur toute la longueur, le branlant fermement, une fois puis deux. Il ouvrit ensuite sa main et brisa leur baiser pour regarder entre eux.  
  
Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de leurs deux sexes, les caressant ensemble et Harry put sentir le sexe de Louis tressauter contre le sien. Louis avait du mal à continuer comme ça, sa main trop petite et ses doigts trop courts.  
  
« Lou, » gémit Harry, libérant l'une de ses mains et collant plus durement le dos de Louis contre le mur pour s'assurer de ne pas perdre sa prise. Ça devait faire mal, une brûlure désagréable, mais Louis ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Harry leva sa main, léchant sa paume, avant de l'enrouler autour de leurs sexes en dessous de celle de Louis.  
  
La bouche de Louis s'ouvrit en un gémissement silencieux et Harry le regarda alors qu'il tournait légèrement son poignet, prenant le contrôle. Louis continua de passer un doigt autour du gland du sexe de Harry, appuyant son pouce juste en dessous.  
  
« Harry, » dit Louis d'une voix étouffée, tirant sur ses cheveux. Harry se laissa facilement aller, rencontrant Louis dans un autre baiser. « Haz, » souffla-t-il dans la bouche de Harry, ses hanches tremblant.  
  
Il jouit avec un long gémissement, brisant leur baiser pour enfouir son visage contre le cou de Harry, son corps se tendant complètement. Son sperme chaud jaillit entre eux, se répandant sur le ventre de Harry et sa main. L'utilisant, Harry continua de branler leurs sexes, même quand Louis commença à devenir mou dans ses bras. Louis soupira et siffla, puis il attrapa le lobe de l'oreille de Harry entre ses dents, le mordillant doucement.  
  
« T'es toujours aussi beau comme ça, » chuchota-t-il, soufflant chaudement contre l'oreille de Harry. Avec un doigt, il étala son sperme sur les abdominaux de Harry.  
  
Harry le sentit déferler en lui comme une vague. Ce n'était pas rapide, ça ne l'heurta pas. A la place, son orgasme se déploya lentement à travers son corps, atteignant chaque cellule. Sa vision devint floue, ses doigts engourdies et une bruit blanc noya tous les autres sons.  
  
Quand Harry redescendit, il sentit Louis caresser doucement ses cheveux et déposer des baisers dans son cou. Le pull de Louis était humide et la peau de Harry était collante. La fatigue s'empara de lui, faisant trembler ses genoux.  
  
« Doucement, bébé, » murmura Louis.  
  
Harry enroula son bras autour de la taille de Louis et tomba doucement à genoux. Il soupira de soulagement, se blottissant contre Louis et le tenant contre lui. Les jambes de Louis s'était légèrement décalé pour s'enrouler autour de la taille de Harry à présent, ainsi ses fesses se posèrent sur les genoux de Harry.  
  
« Ça n'a absolument rien résolu, » fit remarquer Harry, encore un peu à bout de souffle.  
  
« Pas vraiment, » acquiesça Louis. « Mais au moins, on s'en est débarrassé ? »  
  
Harry sourit légèrement, relevant sa tête pour regarder Louis. Il posa sa paume contre la joue de Louis, cherchant son regard. Louis avait l'air complètement détendu et, pour une fois, il n'y avait rien à part ça. Pas de culpabilité, pas de regret, pas de douleur.  
  
Harry attrapa l'ourlet du pull de Louis et le tira par-dessus sa tête. Louis leva ses bras sans protester, laissant Harry le déshabiller, ainsi ils furent tous les deux complètement nus.  
  
« J'ai envie de le refaire, » confessa Harry, son regard fixé sur le visage de Louis.  
  
Louis sourit, resserrant ses jambes autour de Harry. « On est deux, alors. »  
  
Expirant doucement, Harry bougea pour essayer de se mettre plus à l'aise. « Peut-être qu'on peut faire le deuxième round dans mon lit, cependant. »  
  
« Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire une sieste d'abord ? » suggéra Louis, semblant plein d'espoir.  
  
« Ouais, d'accord. » Harry repoussa une mèche de cheveux du visage de Louis, se penchant en avant pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Louis se laissa facilement faire, ouvrant sa bouche pour la langue de Harry.  
  
« J'suis toujours en colère contre toi, » dit doucement Louis, ses doigts s'entrelaçant avec ceux de Harry. « Pense pas que tu peux me faire oublier ça en me maintenant sur un nuage grâce au sexe. »  
  
Harry posa son front contre celui de Louis, un sourire étendant les coins de sa bouche. « J'suppose qu'on doit parler de beaucoup de chose, Lou. »  
  
« Oui, » acquiesça Louis. « Et on devrait. Je veux le faire correctement cette fois-ci. »  
  
« Ouais, » souffla Harry, sa gorge se serrant.  _Cette fois-ci_  – ils allaient vraiment dans cette direction. Quelque chose de chaud parcourut ses veines, lentement et épais comme du miel doré. C'était vraiment doux.  
  
« Est-ce que t'as utilisé le gel douche de Perrie, en fait ? » demanda nonchalamment Louis. Il renifla l'épaule de Harry avant de poser un baiser sur la peau.  
  
« Elle a ce truc à la fraise, » répondit Harry. « Et genre je l'aime bien. »  
  
« Hm, » souffla Louis, posant sa joue contre l'épaule de Harry. « Moi aussi. »  
  
« Hé, ne t'endors pas ici, » l'avertit Harry, pinça la hanche de Louis. « Je ne te porterai pas jusqu'au lit. »  
  
« J'espérais que tu le fasses, » soupira Louis.  
  
Harry secoua sa tête mais ne bougea pas. A la place, il continua de les faire légèrement balancer, sentant le rythme cardiaque de Louis devenir plus régulier contre le sien. Louis fit courir ses doigts libres d'haut en bas sur le flanc de Harry, traçant ses côtes et effleurant sa peau. Finalement, Harry détacha sa main de celle de Louis et l'attrapa fermement en dessous de ses cuisses.  
  
« Tiens-toi, » ordonna-t-il et Louis enroula ses bras autour du cou de Harry.  
  
C'était nouveau, la façon dont Louis s'accrochait à lui et laissait Harry prendre soin de lui. En se relevant, Harry remarqua que Louis resserra son éteinte, se collant tout contre lui, comme s'il essayait de se fondre en lui. Il n'avait jamais connu Louis agissant de cette façon, mais c'état agréable.  
  
Harry entra en trébuchant dans sa chambre et il baissa doucement Louis sur le lit avant d'aller vers sa commande pour sortir un boxer. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il hésita.  
  
« Ou, euh – » Il haussa un peu ses épaules. « Est-ce que tu dors nu maintenant ? »  
  
Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne savait pas. L'homme devant lui était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, mais il était tellement différent de la personne que Harry avait connu. Il ne savait pas comment gérer ça.  
  
Louis sourit, secouant sa tête et tendant sa main vers le boxer. « Je n'aime toujours pas ça. »  
  
Harry lui donna et souleva la couette, se glissant en dessous. Il observa Louis mettre le sous-vêtement avant de faire la même chose. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent comme ça, assez d'espace entre eux pour une autre personne. Puis, Louis tendit sa main et prit celle de Harry, apportant son poignet à ses lèvres.  
  
Harry se rapprocha, enroulant un bras autour de Louis et fermant ses yeux. Louis soupira, poussant doucement une jambe entre celles de Harry et se blottissant contre lui, soupirant de contentement quand Harry embrassa son front.  
  
Les doigts de Louis étaient toujours enroulés autour de son poignet lorsque Harry s'endormit.  
  
+++  
  
Louis n'avait aucune idée d'où il était quand il se réveilla.  
  
La lumière du soleil heurta ses yeux, lui donnant du mal à les ouvrir alors il roula sur le côté et se redressa, inspectant la chambre. Il avait besoin de ses vêtements et de son téléphone pour appeler Alberto avant de —  
  
Une odeur douce de fraise dans les draps le ramena à la réalité et les muscles de Louis se détendirent, tous les souvenirs de la veille l'inondant. Les lèvres de Harry, le goût de Harry, les mains de Harry – s'il fermait ses yeux, Louis pourrait toujours les sentir. Il y avait, également, eu beaucoup de mots échangés et c'était probablement le plus important.  
  
_Il a eu l'offre en premier_ , continuait de répéter la voix de Niall dans sa tête.  
  
Dans la pièce à côté, il entendit un claquement et une voix claire chantant doucement. Se recouchant contre le coussin, Louis écouta pendant un moment. Il ne connaissait pas la chanson, il supposa donc que c'en était une appartenant à Harry ; peut-être une qu'il avait écrit récemment pour son album.  
  
Et si Harry avait changé d'avis ? Et si Louis n'en valait pas la peine et Harry voulait sa carrière plus qu'il ne voulait Louis ? Il en avait pleinement le droit, il avait toutes les raisons de vouloir cette carrière plus que Louis. Après tout, Louis n'avait jamais su à quel point Harry avait réellement été blessé. Alors maintenant qu'il connaissait toute l'histoire, il ne savait pas comment Harry pourrait lui pardonner un jour.  
  
Coucher avec Harry avait été satisfaisant sur le moment, mais dans le long terme, ça n'avait rien changé. Il y avait eu des mensonges et des mauvaises intentions, de la haine et de la douleur – rien de tout ça n'avait été surmonté par ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.  
  
Louis remarqua seulement que le chant s'était arrêté une seconde avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Il tira la couette jusqu'à son menton et vit Harry passait sa tête à l'intérieur. Quand son regard se posa dans celui de Louis, il sourit légèrement.  
  
« J'avais peur que tu sois mort, » commenta Harry en entrant dans la chambre.  
  
« T'aurais pu me réveiller, » lui dit Louis.  
  
Harry haussa ses épaules et s'assit au bord du lit. Il portait un pull avec un renne dessus, ainsi qu'un jogging gris. Louis eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras et voler simplement un peu de sa chaleur – et peut-être son pull.  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave, » lui assura Harry. « T'as eu une longue semaine. Je ne savais juste pas si tu devais aller quelque part ? »  
  
Louis secoua sa tête. « Non, j'ai rien de prévu aujourd'hui. »  
  
« Bien, » souffla Harry, jouant avec les cordelettes de son jogging. « J'ai fait le petit-déjeuner. »  
  
C'était tellement gênant. Louis ne voulait pas que ce le soit. Il voulait retomber directement dans cette entente facile de la veille. Pourquoi était-ce soudainement si dur d'être détendu avec Harry près de lui ?  
  
« Haz, écoute, » commença Louis, ne sachant pas où il allait. « Je peux partir sur tu veux, » proposa-t-il doucement.  
  
Harry cligna des yeux, un petit froncement se formant sur son visage. « Tu préférerais partir ? »  
  
« Non, » répondit immédiatement Louis, secouant sa tête.  
  
« Bien, parce que tu m'as promis une discussion. Et du sexe, » ajouta Harry avec un sourire en coin. Il se leva, allant vers une chaise où Louis put voir ses vêtements, parfaitement pliés. « Il fait un peu froid, alors tu devrais probablement t'habiller. »  
  
Louis roula hors du lit, passant une main à travers ses cheveux en désordre. « J'préférerais prendre une douche, si ça ne te dérange pas. »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête. « Bien sûr. Je peux – »  
  
« Après le petit-déjeuner, c'est bon, » dit Louis, prenant son pull et le mettant. Puis il attrapa la main de Harry avant qu'il puisse se retourner. Prudemment, Louis se rapprocher, regardant le visage de Harry. « Merci, » ajouta-t-il doucement, serrant sa main.  
  
Harry baissa son regard et la serra en retour avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts et tirer doucement Louis vers la cuisine.  
  
Il avait mis des assiettes et des tasses sur la table et quelque chose avait une odeur de graisse ; Louis supposa que c'était ce qui était dans la poêle se trouvant sur la cuisinière. La radio résonnait doucement, de la musique pop enjouée, et à travers la fenêtre, Louis put voir des enfants jouer sur le terrain à côté de l'immeuble.  
  
Un des garçons tira dans la balle qui passa au dessus de leurs têtes et rebondit sur l'énorme panneau publicitaire. Elle laissa une tâche de boue juste au dessus de la main de la fille qui courait après un oiseau sur la photo.  _Certaines choses sont faites pour être libres_ , était-il écrit et Louis inclina sa tête, la fixant un peu plus longtemps.  
  
« Du thé ? » demanda Harry derrière lui.  
  
Louis se retourna, observant Harry verser de l'eau dans une des tasses. Harry bougea, tenant la bouilloire au dessus de la deuxième tasse, et il lança un regard interrogateur à Louis.  
  
« Je t'aime, Harry, » laissa échapper Louis, son sang coulant un peu plus rapidement dans ses veines, et un peu comme du vin grisant.  
  
Harry posa doucement la bouilloire, mais il regardait toujours Louis. Faisant quelques pas, il s'approcha de Louis et s'arrêta devant lui. Il soupira doucement. « Alors on va parler des choses sérieuses avant le petit-déjeuner, hein ? »  
  
Louis déglutit fortement. Même s'il savait que Harry ne le dirait pas en retour, Louis était quand même nerveux et il sentit quand même son cœur s'emballer.  
  
« J'ai juste besoin que tu le saches, » lui dit Louis, haussant impuissamment ses épaules.  
  
« Tu l'as dit hier, aussi, » fit remarquer Harry, et pour une fois Louis n'arriva pas deviner ses pensées, ou même son humeur. « Que t'es amoureux de moi. »  
  
« Je le suis. » Louis releva son regard pour rencontrer celui de Harry, n'ayant également pas peur de le laisser le voir. « Ce n'est pas important ce qu'il se passe après ça, Harry. Je l'accepterai, parce que je le pense vraiment. »  
  
Harry fut silencieux pendant un moment, observant simplement le visage de Louis. « Pourquoi tu crois que je ne voudrais pas de ça ? » demanda-t-il ensuite et, à présent, Louis pouvait voir ses émotions. Il était contrarié.  
  
« Je – Je ne sais pas, » dit Louis. « Tu viens juste de débuter ta carrière et, de toute évidence, ça ne sera pas facile, et on a beaucoup de choses sur quoi travailler, et peut-être que tu ne veux pas mettre autant d'effort là-dedans ou que tu n'as pas le temps de – »  
  
« Ferme-la, » le coupa Harry. Il se retourna et attrapa à nouveau la bouilloire, versant de l'eau dans la deuxième tasse. « Tu n'as toujours pas compris. »  
  
Louis mordit sa lèvre, se sentant un peu perdu. Il voulait juste que Harry se retourne et sourit, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il était venu réveiller Louis. Comment Louis avait-il réussi à briser ce petit moment de douceur en quelques minutes ? Il aurait dû garder sa bouche fermée. Mais peut-être que ces choses avaient besoin d'être dites.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Harry soupira et se retourna vers Louis, secouant sa tête. « Tu avais tort quand tu as dit que je n'avais pas besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi, Louis. »  
  
« Je pense que tu t'es très bien débrouillé sans moi, » protesta Louis. « Regarde-toi. T'es venu à Londres et t'as réussi tout ça tout seul. T'as réussi à impressionner les bonnes personnes. Tes chansons sont géniales, Harry, et tu vas être une star, j'en suis sûr. »  
  
Harry laissa échapper un rire jaune, frottant ses yeux. « Putain, Louis. Est-ce que tu t'entends ? »  
  
Louis grinça des dents, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal. « Mais tu ne – »  
  
« Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi, » dit doucement Harry, insistant sur chaque mot. « Ça n'a jamais été pour ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour mes chansons, ou ma putain de carrière, ou pour me donner un coup de pouce et me présenter aux bonnes personnes. J'ai besoin de  _toi_ , Louis, » ajouta-t-il, faisant un grand geste. « J'ai besoin de toi pour moi-même. Ce n'est plus comme à l'époque, où je ne pouvais pas  _être_  sans toi. Je te veux à mes côtés. Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ça ? »  
  
Louis le fixa, les mots pénétrant doucement à travers son cerveau, jusque dans son cœur. « Pour toi-même ? »  
  
« Est-ce que je dois te l'épeler ? » demanda Harry, jetant ses mains en l'air. « Est-ce que c'est si dur à comprendre, Louis ? »  
  
Même s'il l'avait voulu, Louis n'aurait pas pu dire un seul mot.  
  
Harry sembla prendre ça comme une invitation à poursuivre. « Je veux me réveiller près de toi à chaque fois que ce sera possible. Et je veux rentrer à Londres après une tournée des radios et aller directement à ton appartement et te laisser prendre soin de moi. Je veux prendre l'avion pour aller Dieu seul sait où, simplement pour te voir pendant quelques jours, et je veux te parler de mes problèmes, de mes peurs, de ce qui me rend heureux, et je veux que tu me parles que tout ce qu'il te passe par la tête également. Parce que c'est ce que les couples font, putain de merde. »  
  
Harry expira bruyamment, comme de soulagement d'enfin avoir pu s'expliquer. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de Louis, leur vert intense tenant Louis sous leur charme.  
  
Avant que Louis puisse dire un mot, il sentit une vague chaude dans son sang, allant dans sa tête et lui serrant la gorge. Des larmes se formèrent derrière ses yeux, brûlant, et ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler. Il détourna rapidement son regard, parce que – non. Il ne pleurerait  _pas_  devant Harry.  
  
« Lou, » entendit-il Harry dire ensuite et, soudainement, il fut à ses côtés, sa voix basse et ses mains douces lorsqu'elles touchèrent son bras. « Putain, Lou. Non. »  
  
« Toi non, Harry, » siffla Louis, ne relevant pas sa tête. A la place, il se pencha en avant, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Harry et enfouissant son visage contre son torse.  
  
Harry mit doucement ses bras autour du cou de Louis, soupirant dans ses cheveux. « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi comme avant, Louis. »  
  
Louis se figea, se souvenant de comment il avait dit au Harry face à lui, comment il s'était senti étouffé par la façon dont il avait eu besoin de lui. Il n'avait toujours pas dit à Harry qu'il s'était  _trompé_  à ce sujet – que Louis avait tout autant étouffé Harry, même si ce dernier ne s'en était probablement pas rendu compte à l'époque.   
  
« On avait trop besoin de l'autre, Louis. Tous les deux, » dit Harry, caressant les muscles tendus de Louis. « On ne peut plus fait ça. »  
  
Secouant sa tête, Louis retint sa respiration, ses doigts se resserrant sur le pull de Harry.  _Tous les deux_ , ça fit écho contre les parois de son crâne.  
  
« Je pourrais vivre sans que tu sois à mes côtés et être quand même heureux, mener une vie épanouie. » Il s'arrêta, le bout de ses doigts caressant les épaules de Louis. « Mais j'en ai pas envie. »  
  
« Oui, » souffla Louis, se blottissant contre Harry. « Je n'ai pas envie d'être à nouveau sans toi. »  
  
« Alors ne rends pas tout ça aussi compliqué, » demanda Harry. « Si on est sur la même longueur d'onde, on peut faire en sorte que ça fonctionne. C'est un bon début. »  
  
« J'ai peur de te décevoir ou te blesser à nouveau, » chuchota Louis, resserrant ses doigts sur le pull de Harry.  
  
Harry poussa doucement Louis en arrière, levant une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux. « Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, tu ne le feras plus aussi facilement, » dit-il, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres quand Louis releva son regard vers lui. « Si tu le fais, cependant, je ne te laisserai pas t'en sortir comme ça cette fois. »  
  
« Tu ne m'as pas exactement laissé m'en sortir impunément la dernière fois, non ? » demanda Louis. Il voulait en savoir plus, voulait faire comprendre à Harry tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais c'était beaucoup trop ; Louis ne savait pas par où commencer.  
  
« Personne ne devrait s'en sortir impunément de quelque chose comme ça, » murmura Harry, haussant un peu ses épaules.  
  
« Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai besoin de savoir. » Louis enfouit son visage dans le cou de Harry, essayant de trouver les bons mots. « On ne peut pas simplement faire semblant que ce n'est pas arrivé. Je veux que ça fonctionne, Harry. »  
  
« Je n'oublierai pas, Lou. Et je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne serais pas rancunier parfois. Mais je ne vais jamais te reprocher ce qui est arrivé dans le passé. On passe à autre chose, non ? » Harry se pencha en avant, posant son front contre celui de Louis. « Je te fais confiance pour bien faire les choses cette fois-ci. »  
  
Louis leva son regard, mordant sa lèvre. Harry lui sourit gentiment et le cœur de Louis s'emballa légèrement, sa respiration se coupa. Il bougea doucement sa tête, frottant son nez contre celui de Harry et un sourire se répandit sur son visage lorsque Harry rit doucement.  
  
Juste au moment où il était sur le point de fermer l'espace entre eux, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Louis fit un bond en arrière. Perrie se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, figée et les fixant. Quand Louis essaya de se reculer, Harry resserra ses bras autour de lui, le tenant en place.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda Perrie, fermant la porte.  
  
Jusqu'à ce moment, Louis n'avait même pensé à elle – pas même quand Harry l'avait en quelque sorte baisé contre le mur de cette pièce même.  
  
Louis sentit ses joues rougir.  
  
« On était sur le point de prendre notre petit-déjeuner, » répondit légèrement Harry. « Tu veux te joindre à nous ? »  
  
« Vous étiez en train de vous embrasser. » Perrie ne tourna pas autour du pot. Elle posa son sac à main et ouvrit sa veste. « Et Louis est tout rouge. »  
  
Harry tourna son visage, souriant légèrement en coin quand il regarda Louis. « On était sur le point de s'embrasser, avant que tu nous interrompes si gentiment, » clarifia-t-il.  
  
« J'suppose que vous n'avez pas pris le thé hier soir, » dit Perrie d'un air songeur puis elle alla dans sa chambre.  
  
« Je ne pense pas que ce soient tes affaires, » se fit entendre Louis, haussant sa voix pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.  
  
Harry gloussa et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Louis. « Assis-toi. Le petit-déjeuner va être froid. »  
  
« Est-ce qu'elle est tout le temps comme ça quand tu passes la nuit avec quelqu'un ? » voulut savoir Louis en s'asseyant et en prenant son thé.  
  
« Euh, » dit Harry, semblant soudainement un peu distrait. Il prit la poêle sur la cuisinière et déposa des œufs et du bacon dans leurs assiettes. « Non ? »  
  
« Je me sens spécial, alors, » commenta Louis.  
  
« Harry ! » cria Perrie depuis sa chambre avant de revenir dans la cuisine. « Je peux t'emprunter ton pull lilas ? »  
  
Harry fit un geste vers sa chambre. « Bien sûr, vas-y. »  
  
Elle traversa la cuisine et disparut dans la chambre de Harry. Louis fronça légèrement ses sourcils. Ça semblait un peu bizarre, presque comme si Perrie s'y était attendu. Malgré l'instant où elle les avait aperçus, elle n'avait pas du tout semblé surprise.  
  
« Vous avez définitivement pas pris le thé, » fit-elle remarquer quand elle ressortit de la chambre de Harry. Elle avait l'air un peu perdu dans le pull de Harry, mais d'une façon qui était mignonne.  
  
« Doucement, » dit Harry, prenant deux tranches de pain grillé. « On a eu une matinée un peu difficile. »  
  
Louis prit sa fourchette, regroupant les œufs brouillés. Il haussa un sourcil vers Harry. « Un peu ? »  
  
« T'as lâché la bombe avant même qu'on prenne notre petit-déjeuner, » souligna Harry. Il donna un petit coup de pied dans le tibia de Louis sous la table.  
  
« J'ai seulement dit ce qui avait besoin d'être dit, » le corrigea Louis. Il enroula son pied autour de la cheville de Harry et frotta ses orteils sur son mollet. « T'as juste fait ta drama queen. »  
  
Harry haussa un sourcil. « Drama queen ? Je te rappelle qu'en fait c'est toi qui as commencé à gueuler comme – »  
  
« Drama queen, » confirma Louis, jetant un regard d'avertissement à Harry avant de tourner ses yeux vers Perrie.  
  
Elle se tenait toujours à la porte de Harry et avait ses bras croisés, une expression affectueuse sur son visage. « Je suppose que vous avez tiré les choses au clair ? »  
  
« En quelque sorte, » dit Harry, liant son autre pied avec celui de Louis. « On y travaille. »  
  
« Bon, » dit-elle, venant embrasser la joue de Harry. « J'dois aller travailler. »  
  
« Je dois partir pour une session en studio dans une heure, » dit Harry, semblant inquiet. « Donc je ne peux pas venir te chercher. »  
  
Perrie lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire de laisser tomber. « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » Puis elle se tourna vers Louis, lui lançant un long regard appuyé.  
  
« Est-ce que je vais avoir le droit à un sermon ? » demanda Louis, presque sûr de savoir ce que ce regard signifiait.  
  
« Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai à te dire, » lui dit Perrie. « Alors, tu ferais mieux de ne pas merder cette fois. »  
  
Louis baissa son regard vers la table. « Je serais stupide de le faire. »  
  
Avant de savoir ce qu'il se passait, Perrie avait déjà embrassé sa joue. Elle frotta sa joue avec son pouce, effaçant probablement la trace de rouge à lèvres.  
  
Harry fit un clin d'œil à Louis lorsqu'il releva son regard.  
  
« A demain, » dit Perrie, le ton enjoué de retour dans sa voix alors qu'elle reprenait sa veste et son sac à main. « Ne faites pas trop les fous. »  
  
Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Louis se retourna vers Harry. Il avait l'impression qu'un ouragan venait de traverser la cuisine.  
  
« Ne fais pas attention à elle, » commenta Harry, buvant calmement son thé.  
  
« Est-ce qu'elle, genre – sait ? » demanda Louis. « J'veux dire. Tout ? »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête, se concentrant sur sa nourriture. « Je lui ai presque tout raconté. »  
  
« Je suis chanceux qu'elle ne m'ait pas arraché la tête, je suppose, » marmonna Louis.  
  
« Eh bien. » Harry laissa traîner le mot. «  _Presque tout_  incluait le fait que je voulais te récupérer, alors elle sait probablement que te faire du mal ne m'aidera pas. »  
  
Le cœur de Louis loupa un battement et il arrêta d'essayer de manger. Respirer semblait beaucoup plus facile qu'avant. « Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit que Zayn l'avait embrassé à ma fête ? »  
  
Harry ouvrit sa bouche en grand. « Non ! » Il tapa son poing sur la table. « Je le savais ! »  
  
Louis rigola légèrement. « Il veut son numéro, mais il est trop timide pour le demander. »  
  
« Heureusement, ça ne me dérange pas de jouer au entremetteur, » dit Harry. « C'était un cas facile. »  
  
« Tu sais dans quoi elle se lance, ça devrait le faire, non ? » demanda Louis avec hésitation. « Ça ne sera pas facile. »  
  
Harry posa sa tasse et tira les manches de son pull par-dessus ses mains. « J'y ai pensé, oui. »  
  
Bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait, pensa Louis. Harry se lançait exactement la même chose, après tout. L'estomac de Louis se retourna à cette pensée, parce que Harry s'y lancerait seulement si Louis faisait ce certain pas.  
  
« Lou, » dit Harry, tendant une main par-dessus la table pour attraper celle de Louis. « Ne pense pas à ça pour le moment. On résoudra tout ça. »  
  
Louis hocha de la tête, entrelaçant leurs doigts.   
  
« Tu devrais prendre cette douche maintenant, » lui rappela Harry. « On va garder le reste pour plus tard, ouais ? Je dois me changer et bientôt partir. »  
  
« Tu ne vas pas te joindre à moi ? » demanda Louis, faisant la moue.  
  
« Pas maintenant, » répondit Harry avant de se lever, emmenant la vaisselle jusqu'à l'évier. « On va garder ça pour plus tard aussi. »  
  
Louis le regarda pendant un moment de plus, il observa les muscles de Harry bouger sous son pull, les boucles dans sa nuque. Silencieusement, il se leva et avança, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Harry par derrière. Sans un mot, il déposa ses lèvres sur l'épaule de Harry, le tenant fermement pendant un moment. Harry se pencha contre lui, inclinant légèrement sa tête.  
  
« Si tu veux, tu peux m'attendre ici, » lui dit Harry, lavant une assiette.  
  
« J'pense que je vais rentrer chez moi, » dit Louis, refusant la proposition. C'était tentant, mais être dans l'appartement de Harry sans lui était une idée effrayante. Louis ne se sentait pas encore à l'aise avec ça. « J'aimerais quand même te voir ce soir. »  
  
« On pourrait se voir pour le dîner, » suggéra Harry. « Ou je viendrai chez toi après. »  
  
Louis hocha de la tête, faisant courir ses doigts sur le ventre de Harry. « J'aimerais beaucoup. »  
  
Harry se retourna dans les bras de Louis, essuyant ses mains avec un torchon. Il se pencha en avant et scella leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser, sa bouche douce et sèche sur celle de Louis.  
  
Ils devaient encore travailler sur beaucoup de choses, mais Louis avait l'impression que le problème principal était résolu – ils le  _voulaient_  tous les deux. Se retrouver n'était pas facile et n'allait pas se faire sans heurts. Cependant, en fin de compte, ils y arriveraient. Louis ferait tous les efforts nécessaires pour que ça fonctionne.  
  
Il se recula et glissa une main sous le pull de Harry, souriant en coin quand Harry chercha après sa bouche. Il caressa doucement la hanche de Harry avec son pouce.  
  
« T'es toujours le bienvenu à te joindre à moi, » murmura-t-il.  
  
Harry soupira et secoua sa tête, croisant ses bras derrière son dos. « J'ai pas le temps, » dit-il, semblant réellement désolé à ce sujet. « Plus tard. »  
  
Louis hocha de la tête, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser encore une fois Harry – juste un petit bisou sur ses lèvres. Puis il retira sa main de sous le pull de Harry, se retourna et alla dans la salle de bain.  
  
Ce fut rassurant de savoir que Harry le suivit du regard, et Louis espéra que Harry le faisait avec un sourire sur son visage.  
  
+++  
  
Il pleuvait lorsque Harry sortit du taxi. Maladroitement, il essaya de protéger sa tête avec sa veste, tirant le col par-dessus ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas pensé à prendre un parapluie quand il était parti de chez lui ce matin.  
  
En fait, il n'avait pas pensé à quoi que ce soit d'autre que Louis quand il était parti. Son esprit avait été occupé par la façon dont Louis avait touché sa main, la façon dont Louis avait donné l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à dire, quelque chose dans sa tête qu'il ne savait pas comment exprimer.  
  
Harry connaissait ce sentiment.  
  
La seule chose dont il était certain était qu'il voulait être avec Louis – mais aucun d'eux ne semblait savoir comment faire fonctionner ça. Ils devaient tous les deux lutter contre ça, contre la gêne maladroite et la peau oppressante.  
  
Il sonna au portail, attendant que la porte s'ouvre doucement avant de courir le long de l'allée menant à l'immeuble. Atteignant l'entrée, il secoua ses cheveux, les repoussant en arrière avec une main.  
  
Louis l'attendait déjà à la porte de son appartement, portant toujours le pull que Harry avait porté ce matin. Louis l'avait mis après sa douche, affirmant que le sien puait la transpiration et le sexe. Il semblait être tout chaud à présent, et beaucoup plus calme que tout à l'heure.  
  
« T'es mouillé, » dit-il pour saluer Harry, se décalant pour le laisser entrer. « Je vais te chercher une serviette. »  
  
Harry attendit jusqu'à ce Louis ait fermé la porte, puis il le tira contre son torse, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Louis était effectivement tout chaud, un contraste agréable avec la peau humide et froide de Harry. Il soupira dans leur baiser et Louis se colla un peu plus contre lui.  
  
« Maintenant je suis tout autant mouillé, » commenta Louis quand il se recula, mais il ne sembla pas fâché.  
  
« On ferait mieux de te retirer ces vêtements alors, » suggéra Harry en tirant sur l'ourlet du pull.  
  
Il vit le changement sur le visage de Louis, du malaise s'y installant soudainement.  
  
« Est-ce qu'on peut – » commença Louis, laissant échapper un souffle nerveux. « Putain, Harry, j'ai envie de, » lâcha-t-il ensuite, se rapprochant, posant une main sur le torse de Harry et enfouissant l'autre dans ses cheveux. « J'ai envie de te déshabiller, de t'embrasser, de poser ma bouche sur chaque centimètre carré de ton corps. J'ai envie de te sucer et te faire jouir, encore et encore, t'entendre me supplier et gémir mon prénom. J'en ai  _vraiment_  envie. »  
  
L'excitation se forma dans le ventre de Harry et il sentit son sexe tressauter d'intérêt. Il lécha ses lèvres, fixant la bouche de Louis avant de se reprendre et le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, y voyant une lueur de désespoir. Louis semblait véritablement déchiré, ce qui amena Harry à caresser son dos de façon rassurante.  
  
« Mais ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« J'ai commandé des plats italiens, » dit Louis. « Et j'ai ouvert une bouteille de vin. »  
  
« Ça a l'air sympa, » acquiesça Harry. « Mais le sexe semblait meilleur. »  
  
Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Louis, le bleu de ses yeux devenant plus chaleureux. « J'veux mettre certaines choses au clair d'abord. Parler. »  
  
  
Harry hocha de la tête, posant sa main dans la nuque de Louis. « Je pense qu'on devrait, oui. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas par où commencer, » admit Louis, se tenant plus fermement à Harry.  
  
« Et si on allait dans la cuisine s'asseoir pour commencer ? Et prendre un verre de vin, » suggéra Harry, caressant la nuque de Louis avec son pouce pour le calmer.  
  
« J'ai mis la table sur la terrasse. » Louis haussa ses épaules. « J'pensais que dîner dans le jardin ajouterait un peu de romantisme ? »  
  
Rigolant, Harry se pencha en avant pour embrasser Louis. Juste un baiser, se promit Harry, puis il se reculerait et se concentrerait sur les sujets importants. Louis referma son poing sur le torse de Harry, tirant légèrement sur son pull.  
  
« Allez. » Harry se recula, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Louis. « Allons dîner dans le jardin. »  
  
Louis pointa la porte au fond du couloir. « Va te chercher une serviette, ouais ? Je vais prendre la nourriture dans la cuisine. »  
  
Harry le suivit du regard pendant un moment lorsque Louis se dirigea vers la cuisine, prenant une profonde respiration. Ça fonctionnerait. Il devait juste se rappeler qu'à terme, tout irait bien. C'était déjà moins gênant que ça l'avait été le matin même.  
  
Dans la salle de bain, Harry prit une serviette d'une pile se trouvant à côté de la fenêtre et frotta ses cheveux mouillés avec. Il s'arrêta devant le miroir et essaya de remettre de l'ordre dedans, mais il abandonna après quelques minutes. La pluie les avait rendu tout crépus, c'était donc impossible de les dompter.  
  
Louis était dehors, en train d'allumer trois bougies sur la table sous la marquise, quand Harry entra dans la cuisine. Il pleuvait toujours, un rythme constant résonnant au dessus de leurs têtes. Louis avait installé un chauffage d'extérieur, sa chaleur atteignant Harry près de la porte.  
  
« J'espère que t'aimes le vin rouge ? » demanda Louis. « J'étais pas vraiment sûr puisque, tu sais, on a jamais bu de vin quand – » Il s'arrêta, fronçant légèrement ses sourcils. « A l'époque. »  
  
Harry sortit et remarqua que Louis n'avait pas mit les assiettes devant les chaises l'une en face de l'autre à la table, mais devant le banc pour deux. « Rouge, c'est parfait, » lui dit Harry avant de faire un geste vers la table et le chauffage d'extérieur. « Pas mal. »  
  
« Je sais comment impressionner, » commenta Louis, remplissant les verres à vin.  
  
L'idée de Louis faisant des choses comme ça pour impressionner d'autres personnes était étrangement irritante. Harry essaya de ne pas y penser. « T'as commandé la nourriture, » rappela-t-il à Louis.  
  
« Et je l'ai mise dans des assiettes tout seul. » Louis lui lança un rapide sourire, semblant finalement beaucoup moins nerveux. Il s'assit sur le banc rembourré, tapotant la place à côté de lui.  
  
« Je me sens correctement courtisé, » dit Harry en se moquant de lui, puis il se mit à l'aise à côté de Louis. En vérité, c'était réellement le cas. Avec la pluie tombant à l'extérieur de leur bulle confortable et chaude, la nourriture sentant délicieusement bon et les bougies, ça avait tout l'air d'un rendez-vous romantique.   
  
Louis se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que sa cuisse touche celle de Harry. « Ne laisse pas la nourriture refroidir. »  
  
« C'est quoi ton plat ? » demanda Harry, pointant l'assiette de Louis après avoir pris une première bouchée du sien – des pâtes avec divers légumes et du poulet. Cependant, avant que Louis puisse répondre, Harry avait déjà planté sa fourchette dans son assiette.  
  
« C'est un peu épicé, » lui dit Louis, un peu trop tard parce que Harry avait déjà avalé.  
  
Harry toussa, attrapant son verre de vin et prenant un morceau de pain de la corbeille que Louis mit immédiatement sous son nez.  
  
« J'ai supposé que tu n'aimerais pas beaucoup ça, » souligna Louis, frottant le dos de Harry. « T'as jamais été fan de la nourriture épicée, hein ? »  
  
« Epicé, ça va, » protesta Harry. « Ce truc, cependant ? Ça me fait cracher du feu. »  
  
Louis fronça un peu ses sourcils, inclinant sa tête sur son côté. « Vraiment ? » Il semblait être en train de réfléchir. « Peut-être que j'y suis devenu moins sensible depuis que j'ai rencontré Zayn. »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il hocha simplement de la tête et se retourna pour continuer à manger.  
  
« Ils sont géniaux, tu sais, » ajouta ensuite Louis, sa main toujours posée sur le dos de Harry. « Zayn et Liam. »  
  
« Je les aime bien, » répondit Harry, prenant une bouchée de son plat.  
  
« Je sais que t'as dû avoir l'impression que je vous avais remplacé, toi et Niall, par deux autres mecs, » continua Louis, sa voix douce et basse. « Mais ils n'ont jamais été juste ça. J'en suis venu à regretter beaucoup de choses au cours de ces trois dernières années, Harry. Mais jamais eux. »  
  
Harry mordit sa lèvre, hochant à nouveau de la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi, parce qu'il l'avait vu par lui-même. Il avait été témoin d'à quel point Louis était devenu proche des deux autres garçons. Il en avait même parlé en détail avec Zayn. Pourquoi, l'entendre de Louis faisait quand même mal.  
  
« Ça sonne peut-être comme un cliché, » murmura Louis, « mais ils sont comme mes frères. Ils font partie de ma famille. »  
  
« Je le sais, » répondit Harry, posant sa fourchette et cessant de faire semblant que c'était une conversation légère autour d'un dîner. Il tourna sa tête vers Louis. « Je sais à quel point ils comptent pour toi. »  
  
« Mais non, » protesta Louis. « Tu les compares à ce que j'avais avec toi et Niall, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. »  
  
Harry attendit un moment, essayant de calmer la douleur dans sa poitrine. « C'est plus, » dit-il ensuite d'une voix étouffée. « Ils comptent beaucoup plus pour toi que nous à l'époque. »  
  
Les yeux de Louis s'écarquillèrent et sa main vint se poser sur la cuisse de Harry. « Non. Harry,  _non_. »  
  
« Tu ne les trahirais jamais, » avança Harry. « Tu ferais tout pour les protéger et jamais, tu ne – »  
  
« C'est différent, » le coupa Louis. «  _T'es_  différent. »  
  
Harry fronça ses sourcils, gardant ses yeux braqués sur le visage de Louis.  
  
« C'est comme tu l'as dit, Harry, » expliqua Louis. « On ne pourra jamais être qu'amis. T'as toujours été plus que ça.  _Toujours_. »  
  
« On n'aurait pas dit, cependant, » lui rappela Harry. Les bougies vacillèrent à cause du petit vent soudain, l'une d'elle s'éteignit. « Pas quand tu venais de partir. »  
  
Louis baissa ses yeux, hochant de la tête. « Je sais. C'est pour cette raison que tu ne peux pas simplement dire des choses comme ce matin. »  
  
Harry cligna des yeux de confusion.  
  
« Que tu me pardonnes, » murmura Louis, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la cuisse de Harry. « Tu ne peux pas me pardonner alors que je ne me suis même pas correctement excusé. Tu mérites une explication, non ? »  
  
« Tu m'as déjà tout dit, » déclara Harry. « Tu m'as dit que tu avais l'impression que je te retenais, que j'étais trop dépendant de toi. Que tu ne pouvais pas faire ça si j'étais à tes côtés. »  
  
Louis mordit sa lèvre, soupirant de façon tremblante. « Mais c'est seulement qu'une partie – il y a tellement plus que ça. Je n'avais aucune idée, Harry. »  
  
« Aucune idée de quoi ? »  
  
« Je pense que je m'en suis seulement rendu compte quand j'ai eu mon premier appartement à Londres, » chuchota Louis, et Harry fronça ses sourcils au changement soudain de sujet, ne voyant pas dans quoi Louis se lançait. « C'était un énorme appartement, deux chambres, une cuisine spacieuse, un salon, un balcon et une salle de bain avec une énorme baignoire. »   
  
Harry retourna son visage vers la table, regardant une des bougies. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à—  
  
« Juste comme on l'avait toujours imaginé, » dit Louis avant que Harry puisse réprimer cette pensée. « Et j'ai essayé de l'ignorer, de faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. »  
  
Déglutissant fortement, Harry continua de fixer la flamme vacillante.  
  
« Jusqu'à un soir, je rentrais d'une soirée avec Liam et Aiden, j'étais complètement bourré. Devine ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda Louis, laissant échapper un rire jaune.  
  
Harry secoua sa tête.  
  
« Je nous ai fait couler un bain et j'ai commencé à te parler. » Un autre rire amer. « J'ai été dans la chambre en continuant de t'appeler et te chercher, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que tu n'étais pas là, et que tu ne l'avais jamais été. »  
  
« Louis, » dit doucement Harry, bougeant sa main pour la poser par-dessus celle de Louis sur sa cuisse.  
  
« J'pense que j'ai eu un vrai breakdown, » admit Louis. « Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais eu tort, Harry. Je m'étais senti aussi piégé parce que je pensais que t'étais trop dépendant de moi, que tu me retenais. Mais en réalité, je dépendais tout autant de toi. Voire même plus. »  
  
Harry cligna des yeux, fixant Louis sans dire un mot. Il ne savait pas quoi dire – ou s'il  _pouvait_  même dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.  
  
« C'est un autre cliché, Harry, » ajouta Louis, sa voix encore plus basse. La lumière chaleureuse des bougies et du chauffage d'extérieur illuminait son visage, ses cils renvoyant de longues ombres sur ses joues alors qu'il releva son regard. « Mais même si j'ai accompli mon rêve, même si j'ai réussi à le faire devenir réalité, ça ne me rendait pas heureux. Parce que tu n'étais pas là pour le partager avec moi. »  
  
« C'est – »  
  
« Oui, » confirma Louis avant que Harry puisse le dire à haute voix. « C'est ce que tu as dit ce matin, Harry. J'ai aussi besoin de toi pour moi-même. Et je veux tout ça – tout partager avec toi. »  
  
Un sourire étira les lèvres de Harry et il serra la main de Louis sous la sienne.  
  
« Je suis désolé, Harry. » Louis se rapprocha de lui et Harry bougea un peu pour accueillir Louis contre son flanc. « Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard, et je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. Je pensais que je t'aimais, mais j'ai seulement compris plus tard à quel point c'était réellement le cas, et que ça signifiait que j'avais vraiment tout foutu en l'air. »  
  
Harry enroula un bras autour des épaules de Louis, passant ses doigts à travers ses cheveux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
  
Louis haussa légèrement ses épaules avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry. « Je disais que je t'aimais, et je crois que je le pensais vraiment, mais j'ai réellement compris ce que l'amour était après ? J'aimais être avec toi, j'aimais t'embrasser et j'aimais toutes ces expériences – le sexe, » ajouta-t-il. « J'aimais tout à ce sujet. J'aimais être amoureux. Mais je ne crois pas que je comprenais que j'étais vraiment amoureux de toi. Pas jusqu'à ce que je m'enfuis. »  
  
Embrassant la tête de Louis, Harry hocha de la tête et observa une autre bougie s'éteindre dans son verre.  
  
« Je veux que tu me pardonnes, Harry. Je ne veux rien de plus que ça parce que je veux une autre chance, » admit Louis, se blottissant plus près de lui. Il frissonna légèrement et Harry remarqua que la main qu'il tenait toujours était froide. « T'es romantique, décalé, bienveillant et honnête – ça n'a pas changé, et je ne me suis pas rendu compte à quel point j'aimais ça chez toi à l'époque. J'aime toujours ça, et tout ce que j'ai découvert sur qui tu es à présent. Je suis toujours amoureux, ou à nouveau – je n'arrive même pas à savoir. Je peux seulement dire que je  _te_  veux. Tout de toi. »  
  
Fermant ses yeux, Harry baissa sa tête, se sentant complètement en apesanteur tout d'un coup. Il parsema le visage de Louis avec de petits bisous, s'attardant au coin de sa bouche.  
  
« T'as dit quelque chose comme ça au Japon, » chuchota-t-il contre la bouche de Louis.  
  
« Je ne crois pas, non, » protesta Louis et Harry vit ses paupières papillonner. « Je t'ai pas dit à quel point j'étais profondément tombé amoureux de toi cette fois-là. »  
  
Le cœur de Harry s'emballa à cette confession et il appuya son front contre celui de Louis. « Tu ne l'as pas dit aussi directement, mais c'était sous-entendu. J'étais un trop gros lâche pour me laisser le voir, l'admettre et agir en conséquence. J'avais peur de te laisser à nouveau trop t'approcher. »  
  
Louis pinça ses lèvres. Harry les observa former une fine ligne, devenant blanche aux bords avant que Louis ne les ouvre à nouveau. « Parce que je ne mérite pas – »  
  
« Ce n'est pas de ça qu'il est question, » le coupa Harry, agrippant plus fermement les cheveux de Louis. A cause de l'humidité de l'air, ceux retombant dans sa nuque étaient bouclés, ainsi que les mèches sur ses tempes. « Celui qui est parti sans réfléchir ne le mérite, peut-être, pas. Mais, Louis, t'as dit que j'avais changé, » lui rappela Harry, « et que t'étais tombé amoureux de qui je suis maintenant. T'as également changé. Ça n'a pas été facile à accepter, mais t'es différent du garçon que je connaissais. »  
  
Louis leva son regard, la lueur de la bougie faisant scintiller ses yeux.  
  
Harry inspira profondément, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Louis. La main de ce dernier était plus chaude à présent, seul le bout de ses doigts laissait des marques froides sur la peau de Harry.  
  
« J'suppose que j'ai certaines choses à me faire pardonner, » murmura Harry.  
  
Louis secoua légèrement sa tête. « Non. Je le méritais, je suppose. Tu ne m'as jamais fait payer le fait de t'avoir brisé le cœur, après tout. »  
  
« Mais c'est n'est pas comment ça que ça fonctionne, non ? » Harry joua avec les doigts de Louis et les observa s'emboîter parfaitement entre les siens, les emmêlant puis les démêlant. « Je t'ai fait mal, et je l'ai fait délibérément. Je t'ai menti et t'avais tous les droits d'être en colère. »  
  
« C'est juste que – » Louis bougea sa main droite vers le bras de Harry, enroulant ses doigts autour de son biceps. « Je me sentais connecté à toi grâce aux tatouages. Perdre cette connexion – » Sa voix se brisa et il haussa impuissamment des épaules.  
  
« Je sais, » murmura Harry. « Je savais que ça te blesserait. »  
  
Louis déglutit fortement, hochant de la tête. Harry était conscient que Louis l'avait su, mais l'entendre le dire à haute voix ouvrait probablement à nouveau la plaie. Louis était fort, magnifiquement fort de rester où il était, de ne pas se détacher de lui.  
  
« Rien ne justifie vraiment ça, Lou, » continua Harry, caressant le dos de la main de Louis avec son pouce. « Faire mal à quelqu'un volontairement n'est pas quelque chose que je fais habituellement. Ce n'est pas qui je veux être, » ajouta-t-il. « Mais je n'arrivais même pas à réfléchir correctement quand il était question de toi. »  
  
« Ouais, » souffla Louis, hochant doucement de la tête. « Très bien. »  
  
« Non, ça ne l'est pas, » protesta Harry. « Mais ça finira par l'être. On va faire en sorte tout aille très bien. »  
  
Louis ferma ses yeux et Harry vit la dernière lueur de la bougie disparaître de son visage, la troisième bougie s'éteignant. Il ferma la distance entre eux et embrassa Harry, ses lèvres trouvant celles de Harry dans un glissement calme, une douce morsure.  
  
C'était différent. Le baiser était plus sensuel, plus facile que les autres qu'ils avaient échangé avant. Tout l'empressement avait disparu et Harry pouvait sentir la douceur, le soulagement, ainsi que la confiance dans ce baiser. Louis se laissa aller contre lui, sa main tenant celle de Harry, et ce dernier enregistra chaque détail de ce moment, mémorisa chaque seconde.  
  
Les doigts de Louis entre les siens, le pouce de Louis appuyant contre le tatouage, les lèvres sèches de Louis s'ouvrant pour lui. Il avait le goût du vin enivrant et de tomate, mais quelque chose d'autre en dessous était familier, rappelant à Harry des jours révolus depuis longtemps. La façon dont il embrassait était différente, cependant, peut-être plus douce, peut-être plus rugueuse – ça fit bouillir le sang de Harry de la même façon.  
  
Le chauffage d'extérieur était la seul source de lumière et la peau de Louis semblait dorée, une lueur chaleureuse couvrant son visage. La pluie avait cessé à un moment et le silence les entourait, confortable et seulement dérangé par les gouttes tombant occasionnellement du toit.   
  
Après un moment, Louis se recula, ses yeux plus brillants qu'avant, ses joues roses et ses lèvres humides. Il les lécha comme pour chasser le goût de Harry.  
  
« Tu n'as pas froid ? » demanda-t-il, inclinant légèrement sa tête.  
  
« Non, » répondit Harry, se repositionnant pour se rapprocher à nouveau de Louis. Comment pourrait-il un jour avoir froid avec Louis dans ses bras ? « Je n'ai jamais vraiment froid. »  
  
Louis roula ses yeux, poussant légèrement l'épaule de Harry. « Idiot. Tu ruines mon plan. »  
  
« Quel plan ? » Harry fronça ses sourcils, observant Louis se pencher par-dessus le bord du banc et sortir une couverture et –   
  
Louis enroula l'écharpe rouge autour du cou de Harry, le tirant vers lui par le bout qui retombait sur ses genoux. Harry prit l'autre bout et le mit autour du cou de Louis, levant un bras pour laisser Louis venir se pelotonner contre son flanc.  
  
« Je l'avais dans une boîte chez ma mère à Doncaster jusqu'à l'année dernière, » dit Louis, étalant la couverture en laine sur leurs jambes. « Elle a magiquement réapparu quand il a fortement neigé en janvier dernier. »  
  
Harry sourit, repensant au jour où il était arrivé à Londres, à la façon dont il avait rencontré Perrie dans le train et dont il s'était endormi sur ce petit banc de touche sur le terrain de football, devant une publicité avec le visage de Louis dessus.  
  
« T'es le vrai romantique ici, » commenta-t-il en tirant sur l'écharpe pour rapprocher la bouche de Louis de la sienne.  
  
« Peut-être, » répondit Louis, souriant dans le baiser.  
  
Harry bougea ses lèvres jusqu'à la tempe de Louis, déposant un autre doux baiser à cet endroit et laissant Louis se blottir à nouveau contre lui. Il fixa l'extérieur par la marquise, le ciel noir et vide. Louis dessina des arabesques sur le torse de Harry avec ses doigts, respirant régulièrement contre son cou.  
  
C'était un espace infini à remplir, se rendit compte Harry. Ils allaient avoir beaucoup de lumières avec lesquelles remplir leurs ciels vides, pour les illuminer avec chaque nouveau souvenir qu'ils allaient construire ensemble.  
  
« Hé, Haz, » murmura Louis, son doigt cessant de bouger et son cœur battant un peu plus fort contre le torse de Harry. « On va réessayer, hein ? »  
  
Harry secoua légèrement sa tête, ajustant l'écharpe autour du cou de Louis. « Non, » répondit-il doucement, puis il invita Louis à lever son regard vers lui.  
  
« Non, Lou, » répéta-t-il, un sourire sur ses lèvres. « On passe à autre chose. »  
  
\---


	13. Douzième étape : La sincérité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un passage de ce chapitre fait référence au petit bonus posté entre le chapitre 7 et le chapitre 8 - il est donc préférable de l'avoir lu.

Louis fit traîner son doigt le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry pour tuer le temps.  
  
Il était réveillé depuis presque une heure, couché du côté droit de son lit. Harry était de l'autre côté, allongé sur le ventre, son visage était écrasé contre l'oreiller et tourné vers Louis. La couette se trouvait autour de sa taille, la peau pâle de son dos rougeoyant à la lumière douce du matin qui pénétrait à travers la fenêtre au dessus du lit. Ses boucles en désordre s'étalaient sur les draps rouges, sa main sur le matelas comme s'il la tendait vers Louis.  
  
Ils devaient réapprendre certaines choses, apparemment.  
  
Louis s'était discrètement rapproché, entrant dans l'espace de Harry. Une sensation de chaleur s'était répandue dans sa poitrine quand Harry avait instinctivement enroulé un bras autour de sa taille.  
  
Ils étaient en train d'y parvenir.  
  
En attendant que Harry se réveille, Louis continua de s'occuper en retraçant son corps avec ses doigts. Sa peau était douce et chaude, ses muscles détendus sous son toucher. Faisant tournoyer l'un de ses doigts, Louis enroula une mèche des cheveux de Harry autour avant d'enfouir sa main dans ses boucles en désordre. Il gratta doucement le crâne de Harry, observant son visage se froncer, un petit bruit de satisfaction s'échappant de ses lèvres.  
  
Se penchant en avant, Louis déposa ses lèvres contre l'épaule de Harry. Il se redressa, planant au dessus du dos de Harry et déposant sa bouche sur sa nuque, l'embrassant doucement avant de faire un suçon sur sa peau douce. Harry bougea sous lui, se tortillant et laissant échapper un petit soupir.  
  
« Lou, » marmonna-t-il doucement, sa voix rauque et pleine de sommeil.  
  
Louis sourit, déposant un autre baiser sur la marque rouge fleurissant sur le cou de Harry avant de glisser vers le bas. Il parsema le dos de Harry avec plus de baisers, suivant sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la base de son dos.  
  
« Bonjour, bébé, » murmura Louis, formant les mots contre la peau de Harry et appuyant le bout de ses doigts dans ses poignées d'amour.  
  
Louis avait eu peur qu'elles aient disparu. Quand il avait revu Harry, son corps avait semblé tellement différent – grand et fin, des longs membres et des muscles définis. Ce corps n'appartenait pas au garçon avec les joues rebondies et dont les poignées d'amour dépassées de son pantalon tombant bas sur ses hanches.  
  
Pourtant, après avoir déshabillé Harry et suivi chaque ligne de son corps avec ses doigts, Louis avait découvert qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui avait changé. Harry bougeait toujours de la même façon et il était toujours aussi réceptif et sensible aux mêmes endroits.  
  
« Je pars à New York ce soir, » dit doucement Louis. « J'dois te laisser quelques petites choses pour que tu te souviennes de moi. »  
  
Harry siffla quand Louis mordit sa hanche. « Tu ne viens pas de revenir de L.A. ? »  
  
Louis soupira simplement d'acquiescement, Harry n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il était supposé aller directement à New York depuis Los Angeles. Venir ici pour moins de deux jours en avait valu la peine – plus que ça même. Après tout, il avait Harry dans son lit à cet instant et Louis était sur le point de le baiser comme il le fallait.  
  
Ça lui laisserait quelque chose pour se souvenir de Harry pendant la semaine qu'il allait passer à New York.  
  
« A partir de demain, je vais faire une tournée des radios pendant deux semaines, » dit Harry, semblant distrait. Il haleta légèrement quand Louis se déplaça pour aligner ses hanches avec sa cuisse. La façon dont Harry bougea contre lui fit tressauter le sexe de Louis et le fit immédiatement durcir.  
  
« On va réussir à trouver quelque chose, » répondit Louis, embrassant les côtes de Harry.  
  
Harry soupira à nouveau et Louis le vit serrer les draps dans son poing, son visage se tournant dans l'oreiller. Louis fit des suçons sur sa peau, laissant des marques partout dans son dos. La façon dont Harry se tortillait et se cambrait sous lui fit légèrement perdre la tête à Louis, tout son sang se dirigeant au sud. Il portait toujours son boxer, son sexe appuyant douloureusement contre l'avant et il atténua l'envie en se frottant contre la cuisse de Harry.  
  
« Mon cœur, » murmura Louis contre l'omoplate de Harry, passant sa langue sur la marque que ses dents venaient de laisser à cet endroit. « Ouvre le tiroir du haut pour moi, s'il te plaît ? »  
  
Harry respira fortement, se figeant sous Louis. La main de ce dernier erra plus bas, son pouce appuyant légèrement entre les fesses de Harry pour faire passer le message.  
  
Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Harry s'écarte, grimaçant et se mettant sur le dos. Son érection était bien visible sous le drap, mais Louis détourna rapidement son regard, le relevant vers son visage. Il se rapprocha, alignant leur corps, puis il posa sa tête sur le torse de Harry qui se soulevait rapidement.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Louis.  
  
Harry leva son bras, le glissant par-dessus ses yeux. « Désolé de tout ruiner, » répondit-il à la place de donner une explication.  
  
Louis fronça ses sourcils et tendit une main pour retirer le bras de Harry de son visage. « Rien n'est ruiné. Je pensais juste que tu voulais – »  
  
« C'est le cas, » le coupa Harry, secouant sa tête. « J'ai envie de toi. »  
  
Une vague de chaleur déferla dans le corps de Louis, atteignant ses orteils et laissant derrière elle un picotement dans son ventre. « Mais ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Mordant sa lèvre, Harry détourna ses yeux. « Ça fait – j'ai en quelque sorte – » Il haussa ses épaules, regardant à nouveau Louis. « Ça fait... un moment. »  
  
Les muscles de Louis se détendirent, toute la tension se relâchant. Il sourit, passant une main à travers les cheveux de Harry. « Deux jours, ce n'est pas exactement long, bébé. »  
  
Harry rigola légèrement puis ferma ses yeux. « Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »  
  
« Un moment que tu n'as pas été baisé ? » demanda Louis, voyant Harry rougir. Il était tellement adorable, Louis ne put pas s'empêcher d'embrasser sa joue. « Pourquoi ça devrait m'importer ? »  
  
« Je manque un peu de pratique, » déclara Harry, ne regardant toujours pas Louis.  
  
« Hé, » murmura Louis, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Harry. « On n'est pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui. On pourrait commencer avec des fellations, tu sais. N'importe quoi, vraiment. J'ai juste envie de te toucher, de te donner du plaisir. »  
  
« Je pourrais ne pas être capable de, tu sais, » fit remarquer Harry, faisant un geste vers le corps de Louis, « te satisfaire. »  
  
Louis grogna, roulant ses yeux. « Parce que t'as pas couché avec quelqu'un depuis, quoi ? Quelques mois ? »  
  
Harry se tourna vers lui, ses yeux ouverts et clairs à présent. Il fixa Louis dans les yeux, ses doigts serrant ceux de Louis plus fort que nécessaire. Quelque chose fit tilt et Louis se figea, sa main devenant molle dans celle de Harry.  
  
« Putain, Harry, » dit-il d'une voix étouffée, se redressant sur un coude. « Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu n'as couché avec personne depuis – depuis  _nous_  ? »  
  
Détournant son regard, les joues de Harry rougirent à nouveau et il mordit sa lèvre, haussant ses épaules.  
  
Louis le fixa simplement, pas certain de quoi faire de cette révélation. Il était toujours collé contre le flanc de Harry, mais la chaleur avait disparu, leurs corps refroidissant doucement. Harry ne s'était pas écarté, mais il se reculait doucement de Louis, son regard fixé sur le mur en face du lit.  
  
Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Louis leva une jambe et grimpa au dessus de Harry, chevauchant ses hanches. S'arrêter maintenant serait la pire chose à faire. Harry le regarda fixement, une main venant automatiquement se poser sur la cuisse de Louis, l'autre était toujours entrelacée à la sienne.  
  
« Rien ? » Louis chercha plus profondément.  
  
Harry hocha simplement de la tête, fermant ses yeux comme si c'était douloureux.  
  
Louis cligna des yeux. « Comment t'as fait pour survivre ? »  
  
« Va te faire foutre, Louis, » répliqua Harry, le regardant brièvement. « Ce n'est pas exactement vital. »  
  
« En fait, si, » le corrigea Louis.  
  
« Je préfère quand ça signifie quelque chose, d'accord ? » dit Harry, semblant un peu lassé. « Je ne veux pas coucher avec quelqu'un seulement parce qu'il est attirant. » Il regarda à nouveau Louis, son menton incliné d'une façon obstinée. « Ça s'appelle  _faire l'amour_  pour une raison, non ? »  
  
Louis ne put pas s'empêcher de rire. Il se pencha en avant et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Ils avaient tous les deux un goût amer et de sommeil, mais Louis s'en fichait à cet instant – il avait juste besoin d'un rappel physique de leur connexion.  
  
« Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, » lui dit Harry une fois qu'ils se séparèrent. « Ne prends pas la grosse tête à cause de ça. »  
  
« Quoi ? Que je suis la seule personne avec qui t'as déjà couché ? » Louis sourit en coin. « Trop tard. »  
  
« Et alors ? » demanda Harry, remontant sa main sur la cuisse de Louis. « T'as couché à gauche, à droite excessivement ? »  
  
Louis s'étouffa, se reculant dans un sursaut. « Ne dis pas ça comme ça. Ça me donne l'impression d'être facile. »  
  
« J'y ai pensé, tu sais ? » admit Harry, apparemment pas trop dérangé par le fait que Louis ne nie pas son accusation. « Tout abandonner et coucher avec des personnes au hasard. J'ai juste en quelque sorte compris que ça ne fonctionnerait pas ? Ça devait avoir une signification pour que je puisse t'oublier – la personne aurait dû signifier plus pour que je puisse t'oublier. »  
  
Louis resta silencieux, mordant sa lèvre. Harry avait raison – coucher avec d'autres personnes, des visages sans noms dans des toilettes et des appartements déglingués n'avait absolument pas aidé. Ça avait été satisfaisant pendant un court moment, mais en fin de compte, Louis les avait toujours comparés à Harry et ça n'avait jamais été suffisant. Son cœur avait toujours eu mal – ils n'avaient jamais la même odeur que Harry, leurs goûts n'avaient jamais été assez doux, ils n'avaient jamais gémi de la bonne façon ou touché Louis avec des doigts qui connaissaient chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.  
  
« Et puis, avant de m'en rendre compte, j'étais passé à autre chose sans avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. » Harry haussa ses épaules. « Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas avoir des relations sexuelles. Je n'ai simplement jamais trouvé la bonne personne qui en valait le coup. »  
  
Relevant leurs mains entrelacées jusqu'à sa bouche, Louis déposa un baiser sur le dos de celle de Harry. Son cœur semblait un peu trop gros dans sa poitrine, et il avait peur qu'il ne gonfle encore plus, brise ses côtes et le fasse suffoquer.  
  
« Je t'aime, » dit Louis, fixant Harry droit dans les yeux.  
  
Harry sourit légèrement. « C'est pour cette raison que j'ai couché avec toi. »  
  
« Ça n'a pas d'importance, d'accord ? Je m'en fous de quelle expérience tu as. » Louis ignora la tentative de Harry pour alléger l'atmosphère. Harry avait probablement brisé sa propre règle l'autre soir quand il avait perdu le contrôle lors d'une foutue branlette. « Ce n'est pas ce qui compte. Il n'y a aucun moyen que tu ne me satisfasses pas, ou que je sois déçu, ou quoi que ce soit comme ça. Sors-toi cette idée de la tête. »  
  
Harry expira de façon tremblante, hochant de la tête.  
  
« Je le pensais vraiment quand j'ai dit que je voulais juste te donner du plaisir, » ajouta Louis. « C'est juste entre nous. Toi et moi, d'accord ? »  
  
Sans donner de réponse, Harry tira à nouveau Louis en avant, enfouissant sa main dans ses cheveux et joignant leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné. La langue de Harry s'enroula autour de la sienne avant que Louis puisse même reprendre son souffle. Il gémit ensuite dans la bouche de Harry, suçant sa lèvre inférieure.  
  
La main de Harry remonta sur la cuisse de Louis jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rencontre son sous-vêtement. Il caressa l'entrejambe de Louis avant d'accrocher un doigt à l'élastique et tirer doucement dessus. Louis enroula ses bras autour du cou de Harry, ses lèvres à l'endroit où il pouvait sentir son cœur battre, puis il se recula et leva ses hanches pour que Harry puisse baisser son boxer.  
  
Se retirant de sur Harry, Louis s'en débarrassa entièrement et repoussa la couette du lit en même temps. A sa surprise, Harry aligna leurs corps en un instant, mettant une jambe entre celles de Louis, sa cuisse appuyant contre son sexe. Il attacha ses lèvres à la clavicule de Louis et commença à y laisser une marque. Louis fit traîner ses doigts sur le dos de Harry, appuyant sur les bleus qu'il y avait laissé.  
  
Pendant un moment, Harry regarda le visage de Louis, léchant ses propres lèvres avant de se détacher de lui et descendre le long de son corps, ses lèvres traçant un chemin jusqu'à son nombril. Louis laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, essayant de se reprendre et se calmer – sinon il serait celui qui ruinerait tout.  
  
Harry lécha prudemment le gland du sexe de Louis, timidement, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de la base. Louis grogna, agrippant fermement les draps. Quand la bouche de Harry l'enveloppa, la chaleur humide l'entourant, Louis se cambra juste un petit peu, s'autorisant à bouger ses hanches en rythme avec le mouvement de la tête de Harry.  
  
C'était bizarrement familier. Harry semblait un peu incertain, mais avide en même temps. Il prit en bouche autant du sexe de Louis qu'il pouvait, suçant doucement et prêtant une attention particulière au gland – il n'avait apparemment pas oublié comment Louis aimait se faire sucer. Sa langue appuyait contre le sexe de Louis, juste un soupçon de dents grattant contre la peau sensible, lui faisant perdre son contrôle.  
  
Harry se débrouilla pendant quelques minutes avant de se retirer, respirant fortement, de la salive et du liquide pré-séminal luisant sur ses lèvres et son menton. Il les essuya avec une main et regarda Louis avec ses yeux à moitié fermés. Juste au moment où il voulut le reprendre en bouche, Louis l'arrêta avec une main et lui fit signe de s'approcher.  
  
« Viens ici, bébé, » dit doucement Louis, tirant sur le bras de Harry.  
  
Harry obéit sans protester, glissant sur le corps de Louis, puis il ferma ses yeux quand il plongea dans un autre baiser. Louis sentit son propre goût sur la langue de Harry et l'idée était étrangement intime. Il tenait toujours le bras de Harry et il l'utilisa pour se stabiliser quand il se redressa et s'appuya contre la tête de lit.  
  
Pendant un moment, ils restèrent comme ça, Harry couché sur Louis, leurs jambes emmêlées et leurs mains caressant le corps de l'autre. Le seul bruit qui emplissait la pièce était les bruits humides de leurs baisers et les occasionnels gémissements.  
  
« Lève-toi, » ordonna Louis, tirant à nouveau sur le bras de Harry. Son regard tomba sur le tatouage et Louis se pencha brièvement en avant pour déposer un baiser dessus, s'attardant pendant un seconde. Son regard rencontra celui de Harry et il sourit doucement, posant son autre main sur sa hanche. « Chevauche mon torse. »   
  
Harry fit ce qu'il lui dit, ses yeux devenant noir quand il réalisa ce que Louis avait en tête. Il positionna ses genoux de chaque côté du torse de Louis et attendit qu'il se mette lui-même à l'aise, une main jouant avec les cheveux de Louis.  
  
Harry inclina sa tête en arrière, ses hanches se ruant vers l'avant quand Louis branla quelques fois son sexe. Dans un mouvement fluide, Louis lécha tout sa longueur, faisant sortir un gémissement à Harry. Il immobilisa ses lèvres au bout du sexe de Harry.  
  
« A ton rythme, mon amour, » murmura-t-il, embrassa le bout, du liquide pré-séminal s'étalant sur ses lèvres. « Utilise-moi. »  
  
Harry n'eut pas besoin qu'il lui dise deux fois. Sa main se referma dans les cheveux de Louis, ses doigts agrippant fermement les mèches, puis il tira la tête de Louis vers ses hanches, son sexe pénétrant entre ses lèvres. Louis ferma ses yeux, se laissant faire. Il apprécia la sensation du sexe de Harry se gonflant sur sa langue, autant que le fait que Harry se laissa aller, se perdant dans les va-et-vient qu'il faisait dans la bouche de Louis.  
  
Pour se stabiliser, Louis leva ses mains et attrapa les cuisses de Harry, le tenant fermement tandis qu'il détendait sa mâchoire et réfrénait son réflexe nauséeux alors que le sexe de Harry tapait le fond de sa gorge. Il respira par son nez, passant sa langue le long du sexe de Harry et il fut récompensé par un profond gémissement et des ongles s'enfonçant dans sa nuque.   
  
« Louis, » soupira Harry, sa tête tombant en avant alors que son menton rencontra son torse, ses boucles tombant devant ses yeux. Il mordit sa lèvre et prit en coupe la mâchoire de Louis avec une main, son pouce caressant le coin de sa bouche. Il semblait réellement être en admiration. « J'dois arrêter. »  
  
Avec un bruit qui sonna obscène à ses propres oreilles, Louis déglutit et essaya de reprendre sa respiration. « T'es sûr ? »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête, clignant doucement des yeux. « J'veux pas devoir attendre une semaine ou plus, » dit-il, toujours légèrement à bout de souffle.  
  
Louis lécha ses lèvres et se redressa complètement, ainsi Harry chevauchait ses hanches, son érection s'enfonçant dans le ventre de Louis. Se déplaçant et tortillant ses hanches, Louis s'ajusta jusqu'à ce que son propre sexe se frotte contre le fesses de Harry, les faisant tous les deux frissonner.  
  
« Tu pourrais me prendre, » proposa Louis. « Si tu veux. »  
  
Harry hocha brièvement de la tête avant de se pencher en avant et d'embrasser à nouveau Louis. Il encercla ses hanches, essayant d'obtenir un peu de friction et il tendit une main derrière lui pour toucher le sexe de Louis.  
  
« J'en ai envie, » acquiesça-t-il. « J'ai définitivement de te baiser, Lou. »  
  
Louis ne sut pas comment il se retint, comment il fit pour ne pas jouir en attendant de ces mots. Il ferma ses yeux et lécha la lèvre inférieure de Harry.  
  
« J'ai envie de te sentir, cependant, » ajouta Harry après un autre baiser, ses hanches bougeant en de lents cercles. « Et quand tu seras parti demain, je veux me réveiller et être toujours capable de te sentir. »  
  
Louis grogna et posa son front contre l'épaule de Harry, essayant de ne pas exploser. « Putain, Haz, tu peux pas dire des trucs comme ça. »  
  
Harry soupira simplement, apparemment trop pris dans ses frottements contre Louis. Il embrassa le sommet de la tête de Louis, cependant, faisant savoir qu'il avait entendu son commentaire.  
  
Dans un mouvement fluide, Louis renversa leurs rôles, collant Harry contre le matelas. Ce dernier lécha ses lèvres, observant patiemment Louis et se cambrant immédiatement contre lui. Louis fit rouler ses hanches, obtenant une friction merveilleuse, puis il vit les yeux de Harry devenir vitreux et ses lèvres s'ouvrir pour laisser échapper de petits soupirs. Avec une main, il atteignit sa table de nuit et ouvrit le premier tiroir, fouillant à l'aveugle à l'intérieur pour trouver le lubrifiant et les préservatifs.  
  
Il recouvrit ses doigts de lubrifiant et se mit entre les jambes de Harry, l'invitant à les écarter, il les inclina avant de mettre un oreiller sous les hanches de Harry. Timidement, il frotta un doigt contre son anus, observant la réaction de Harry, qui mordit ses lèvres et poussa son bassin vers lui.  
  
Gémissant, Harry leva ses hanches, appuyant contre le doigt de Louis. « Lou, s'il te plaît – juste, s'il te plaît. »  
  
Louis fit pénétrer le bout de son doigt à l'intérieur, retenant son envie d'aller trop vite sans réfléchir – il voulait sentir Harry baiser lui-même ses doigts. Fermant ses yeux, Louis tourna sa tête, ses lèvres se posant sur le genou de Harry.  
  
« On est un peu désespéré ? » demanda-t-il, poussant son doigt à l'intérieur jusqu'à la jointure. « On en meurt d'envie ? »  
  
Harry poussa un soupir, se tortillant, puis il tendit sa main, attrapant rien d'autre que du vide. Louis leva sa main pour entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de Harry, pour lui donner quelque chose à quoi se tenir. Se détendant sur le matelas, Harry bougea ses hanches en rythme avec le doigt de Louis, ses propres doigts appuyant fermement la main de Louis.  
  
Louis prit son temps, courbant son doigt profondément l'intérieur de Harry. Il attacha ses lèvres à la cuisse de Harry, laissant des suçons sur sa peau pâle et douce – ça permit à Harry d'être assez distrait pour que seul un petit soupir s'échappe de lui quand Louis ajouta un second doigt.  
  
Harry commença à se toucher quand Louis écarta ses doigts, ouvrant Harry. Il sembla perdre le contrôle, ses hanches tressautant frénétiquement, et un rougissement adorable recouvrit son visage et son torse. Louis continua à bouger doucement ses doigts, s'assurant de taper dans la prostate de Harry, l'effleurant à chaque va-et-vient pour obtenir un gémissement de sa part.  
  
Louis caressa les testicules de Harry avec son pouce, retirant ses doigts, seulement pour en faire pénétrer directement trois. Harry devint complètement mou et Louis se redressa pour voir son visage. Il garda ses doigts enfouis profondément à l'intérieur de Harry lorsqu'il embrassa leurs mains liées, observant son visage.  
  
« Allez, bébé, » murmura-t-il. « Jouis. »  
  
Harry secoua sa tête, sa respiration peu profonde et laborieuse. Il laissa tomber la main se trouvant sur son sexe et du liquide pré-séminal coula sur son ventre. « J'veux ta queue, » dit-il d'une voix étouffée, il tendit sa main tâchée et la passa dans les cheveux de Louis, tenant fermement les mèches.  
  
Louis hocha de la tête avant de se pencher en avant et embrasser une fois de plus Harry. Il laissa une petite flaque de liquide pré-séminal sur la hanche de Harry, son sexe douloureusement négligé, dur et palpitant. Il libéra un peu de tension en se frottant contre Harry, haletant dans la bouche de ce dernier.  
  
« Capote, » murmura Louis, tendant sa main derrière Harry pour en prendre un sur la table de nuit.  
  
Harry fronça ses sourcils, semblant légèrement confus.  
  
Louis percuta à ce moment-là que, évidemment, ils n'avaient jamais utilisé de préservatifs – ils avaient été la première fois l'un de l'autre, alors il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu besoin de protection. Ça n'avait pas changé pour Harry.  
  
« Je vais devoir aller faire un test, » dit Louis, essayant d'ouvrir l'emballage.  
  
Harry sembla y réfléchir pendant un moment avant de prendre le préservatif des mains glissantes de Louis et l'ouvrir pour lui. Laissant tomber l'emballage, Harry fixa le visage de Louis lorsqu'il attrapa son sexe avec des doigts fermes. Louis ferma ses yeux quand il roula le préservatif dessus – la simple sensation des doigts de Harry sur lui était comme être au paradis.  
  
Ça serait même encore meilleur, dans un instant, quand il pénétrait dans la chaleur de Harry.  
  
Louis attrapa le lubrifiant et en fit tomber un peu sur le bout de son sexe. Il laissa Harry l'étaler avec ses doigts, le recouvrant complètement.  
  
« Tu me veux maintenant ? » demanda Louis, faisant de petits va-et-vient dans le poing de Harry.  
  
Harry hocha de la tête, son regard fixé sur le sexe de Louis. Il déglutit fortement alors qu'il se couchait et se cambrait légèrement, ses doigts collant se posant sur les cuisses de Louis.  
  
Doucement, Louis s'aligna avec le trou de Harry, le frôlant avec le bout de son sexe pour lui donner le temps de s'y habituer avant de pénétrer prudemment à l'intérieur. Les muscles du ventre de Harry se contractèrent et il geignit doucement.  
  
« Chéri, on peut – »  
  
« Ne va pas si foutrement doucement, » claqua Harry, poussant ses hanches contre Louis.  
  
Haletant, Louis enfonça ses doigts dans la peau de Harry, gardant ses hanches immobiles. Il lécha ses lèvres et attendit que Harry rencontre son regard, puis il claqua ses hanches vers l'avant, pénétrant profondément en Harry. Ce dernier sur cambra sur le lit et leva ses mains, passant ses doigts dans ses propres cheveux tout en laissant échapper de petits gémissements.  
  
Louis releva une des jambes de Harry, la posant sur sa propre épaule pour avoir un meilleur angle et pénétrer dans Harry aussi profondément que possible. Il observa les yeux de Harry rouler, ses cils battant. Il se resserra autour de Louis, mais il n'était pas aussi étroit que ce à quoi Louis s'était attendu.  
  
« Lou, » geignit Harry, tendu. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il tendit à nouveau une main vers son sexe. « Plus fort, » demanda-t-il. « J'veux te sentir demain. »  
  
Louis repoussa la main de Harry, enroulant ses doigts autour de son sexe. Il branla Harry en rythme avec ses va-et-vient, rapides et forts jusqu'à ce que Harry se répande partout sur son propre torse. Avec un gémissement bruyant, proche du cri, Harry frissonna à travers son orgasme, ses hanches perdant leur rythme.  
  
Louis continua d'aller-et-venir en lui, sans merci même, lorsque Harry devint mou et docile sous lui. Il continua de le pénétrer profondément, gagnant des pleurnichements et sifflements de la part de Harry en caressant son sexe hypersensible. Il lui suffit d'un regard vers le visage de Harry, de voir son air bien-baissé, pour pousser Louis au bord. Il mordit sa lèvre fortement pour retenir un gémissement et pénétra profondément à l'intérieur de Harry, s'immobilisant complètement lorsqu'il jouit.  
  
Louis eut besoin d'un moment avant d'être capable de tout assimiler. Il ouvrit ses yeux et vit Harry sous lui, ses lèvres humides et roses, respirant toujours avec difficulté. Prudemment, Louis retira la jambe de Harry de son épaule, mais il resta agenouillé entre ses jambes. Il enleva le préservatif, le noua et le laissa tomber à côté du lit sans réfléchir avant de se pencher en avant et déposa un baiser sous le ventre de Harry. Les muscles sous les lèvres de Louis tressautèrent, mais Harry ne bougea pas d'un seul centimètre.  
  
Doucement, Louis remonta, embrassant Harry le long de ses abdominaux. Il leva son regard pour vérifier si Harry le regarder. Quand Louis vit ses yeux suivre chacun de ses mouvements, il lécha le sperme sur le sternum et le torse de Harry, rassemblant le goût amer sur sa langue.  
  
Les yeux de Harry étaient fixés sur les lèvres de Louis alors que ce dernier atteignait son visage, et il loucha un petit peu. Louis sourit et se pencha en avant, scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser. Il sourit d'un air satisfait contre la bouche de Harry quand celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise, découvrant que Louis n'avait pas avalé une seule goutte. Harry l'embrassa juste plus passionnément, sa langue poussant vivement dans la bouche de Louis.  
  
« Dégoûtant, » commenta Harry après le baiser. Cependant, ses yeux étaient brillants et il avait l'air grandement satisfait.  
  
« Genre. » Louis se laissa tomber à côté de lui, soupirant de contentement. « T'es totalement dans ce genre de truc. »  
  
« Peut-être, » répondit malicieusement Harry, se tournant vers Louis.  
  
Redescendant, Louis caressa distraitement le dos de Harry d'haut en bas, le laissant se blottir contre lui et enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il ferma ses yeux et lécha ses lèvres, sentant un léger goût de sang.  
  
« C'est ça qui m'a le plus manqué, » annonça doucement Harry, embrassant le cou de Louis.  
  
« Je ne vais pas faire de commentaire sur comment tu insinues que le sexe était la meilleure partie de ce qu'on avait, » répondit Louis, souriant en coin pour lui-même. « Mais seulement parce que tu n'as pas couché avec quelqu'un depuis plus de trois ans. »  
  
Harry pinça la hanche de Louis et le fit grimacer. « Va t'faire. Je ne parlais pas du sexe. »  
  
« De quoi tu parlais alors ? » demanda Louis, fronçant ses sourcils.  
  
« Ça, » répondit Harry, passant son pouce sur la peau qu'il venait de pincer. « Les câlins après le sexe. »  
  
« Tu pourrais peut-être ne pas dire ça après qu'on ait passé – » Il tourna sa tête pour regarder son réveil sur la table de nuit. « – plus d'une heure à coucher ensemble ? »  
  
Harry gloussa, glissant à nouveau au dessus de Louis. « Si ça signifie autant pour toi – ça m'avait également manqué. »  
  
Louis donna une petite claque amicale sur ses fesses. « Quoi exactement ? »  
  
« Faire l'amour, » répondit Harry avec un sourit qui s'adoucit quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.  
  
« T'es un éternel romantique, » répondit Louis, sa voix était lourde et il dut déglutir la boule dans sa gorge. C'était le plus proche dont Harry s'était aventuré pour le moment. « Plus personne n'appelle ça comme ça. »  
  
« Hm, » soupira Harry avant de baisser sa tête sur le torse de Louis. « C'est ce que c'est avec toi, cependant. »  
  
Louis savait que Harry dut être capable d'entendre son cœur louper un battement puis reprendre à une vitesse plus rapide.  
  
« Comment tu pourrais le savoir ? » demanda Louis, essayant de continuer leur plaisanterie légère. « Tu ne peux pas exactement comparer, hein ? »  
  
Harry leva sa tête, fronçant ses sourcils vers Louis. « Je n'ai pas besoin de comparer pour savoir que c'est spécial pour moi. »  
  
Louis leva une main pour caresser les boucles en désordre de Harry. « Je ne veux pas que tu dises ça alors que t'en es peut-être pas complètement certain. »  
  
« Je ne l'ai pas encore dit, cependant, » répondit Harry, posant son menton sur le torse de Louis et gardant ses yeux posés sur le visage de Louis.  
  
« C'était en quelque sorte sous-entendu, » avança Louis.  
  
« Quand ? » voulut savoir Harry, souriant d'un air légèrement malicieux. « Quand on a couché ensemble ? Ou quand j'ai appelé ça faire l'amour ? »  
  
« Les deux, » souffla Louis, prenant en coupe la joue de Harry et caressant sa mâchoire avec son pouce.  
  
Harry fut silencieux pendant un moment, regardant simplement Louis. Puis il demanda soudainement. « Tu dois partir quand ? »  
  
Confus, Louis lança un regard vers le réveil sur sa table de nuit. Il était presque deux heures de l'après-midi. Le temps passait tellement rapidement, et ils en avaient passé beaucoup trop à dormir. Louis aurait pu l'utiliser pour parler un peu plus à Harry, pour lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait entendre, à la place de l'avoir simplement laissé sous-entendre et laisser Louis au bord du gouffre.  
  
Alors Harry ne le dirait pas. Ce n'était pas grave – Louis ne s'était pas entendu à l'entendre si tôt. Il s'ajusterait au rythme de Harry.  
  
« Le vol est à dix-neuf heures, » répondit-il.  
  
Soupirant, Harry roula de sur Louis et s'étira tranquillement. Louis laissa traîner son regard sur les fesses de Harry, sur l'humidité entre ses cuisses. Il se demanda comment ce serait de glisser à nouveau à l'intérieur plus tard – si ça se passerait en douceur, si Harry serait toujours détendu et ouvert pour lui.  
  
Et c'était mal – Louis avait envie de trop et trop rapidement.  
  
« On devrait prendre une douche, » dit Harry, se tournant vers Louis. « J'ai définitivement besoin d'une douche. »  
  
Louis soupira et se redressa, grattant son ventre. Il observa Harry se retourner confusément, regardant une porte puis l'autre. Louis avait une salle de bain juste à côté de sa chambre et une en bas, mais évidemment, Harry ne le savait pas.  
  
« Est-ce que c'est une salle de bain derrière cette porte ? » demanda-t-il, regardant Louis par-dessus son épaule. « Ou est-ce que je vais me ridiculiser en entrant dans ton dressing ou quoi ? »  
  
Louis sourit et se leva, touchant la taille de Harry. « C'est une pièce d'espion secret, en fait. »  
  
Roulant ses yeux, Harry avança, s'approchant de la porte. « Une pièce comme ça aurait évidemment une porte cachée. »  
  
Souriant, Louis le suivit, ses yeux errèrent sur le dos de Harry où des bleus commençaient à être visibles. Il tendit une main pour appuyer un doigt sur l'un d'entre eux et il sentit Harry se figer, gémissant sous le contact de Louis.  
  
« Cet appartement est assez luxueux, » commenta Harry, se tenant au milieu de la salle de bain de Louis. « J'crois que cette baignoire est aussi grande que ma salle de bain. »  
  
« Ouais, j'pense aussi, » acquiesça Louis, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Harry et déposant un baiser sur son épaule. « On peut prendre une bain si tu veux. »  
  
Harry secoua sa tête, ses mains agrippant celles de Louis. « J'suis pas vraiment partant pour un bain. Une douche, ça me va. »  
  
Louis fit un pas en avant, tournant quelques boutons et de la vapeur emplie instantanément la pièce. « J'pourrais te laver les cheveux. »  
  
« T'es un peu trop petit pour ça, » souligna Harry, se rapprochant.  
  
Comme si c'était le signal, Louis sentit un sourit narquois s'étirer sur son visage. « Pas si tu te mets à genoux. »  
  
+++  
  
Harry se sentait complètement détendu lorsque Louis s'arrêta devant son appartement.  
  
Ils avaient réchauffé les plats italiens, mangeant dans le canapé de Louis et regardant la télévision. Louis s'était blotti contre Harry, tout son corps niché sous son bras. Ça avait été silencieux et paisible après qu'ils aient soulagé la plupart de la tension sexuelle qui les avait maintenus au bord du gouffre pendant aussi longtemps.  
  
A la fin de leur déjeuner tardif, le programme télévisé avait été ignoré après qu'ils se soient tournés l'un vers l'autre, s'embrassant paresseusement. Harry avait collé Louis aux cousins du canapé, le couvrant avec son corps, l'embrassant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux à vif et que Louis se frotte contre lui.  
  
Cependant, le temps avait été trop court, ils n'avaient donc pas été plus loin que des baisers.  
  
Louis avait insisté pour déposer Harry en allant à l'aéroport à la place de lui appeler un taxi. Il avait dit qu'il voulait passer autant de temps possible avec lui avant d'être séparés pendant au moins une semaine.  
  
« Envoie-moi un message pour me dire où tu seras lundi prochain, hein ? » demanda Louis après qu'ils furent silencieux pendant une minute.  
  
« Je te l'ai dit, » lui rappela Harry. « Je serai à Glasgow. »  
  
« Je vais oublier, » dit Louis. « J'arrive à peine à me souvenir de mon propre emploi du temps. Comment je pourrais me rappeler du tien en plus de ça ? »  
  
Harry roula ses yeux, retenant un sourire. « Ouais, d'accord. Je t'enverrai un message. »  
  
« D'accord. » Louis continua de tapoter ses doigts contre le volant. « Bien. »  
  
« Donc, » dit Harry, laissant un peu traîner le mot. Il observa Louis le regarder nerveusement. « Je pense que je devrais y aller. T'as un avion à prendre. »  
  
« Je préférerais rester, » lui dit Louis, haussant un peu ses épaules.  
  
Harry se pencha en avant, approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille de Louis. « C'est juste une semaine, » rappela-t-il à Louis, attendant que ce dernier se tourne pour lui faire face. « Mais tu vas me manquer aussi. »  
  
Louis sourit amèrement avant de fermer la distance entre leurs lèvres et d'embrasser doucement Harry.  
  
« Envoie-moi un message à propos de n'importe quoi d'autre aussi, » demanda Louis, laissant tomber son front sur l'épaule de Harry. « J'veux savoir chaque détail. »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête puis il se recula. Il prit la main de Louis et mit sa propre montre dans sa paume, lui souriant. « Pense à moi. »  
  
Louis referma ses doigts autour du cuir doux et retourna le sourire. « Merci, bébé. »  
  
Harry se pencha en avant pour un autre baiser, juste un petit bisou, et quand il ouvrit la portière passager pour sortir de la voiture, il hésita, parce que – il avait encore autre chose à dire. Il se retourna vers Louis, ouvrant sa bouche.  
  
« Non, » dit calmement Louis. Il secoua sa tête, levant une main. « Ne le dis pas maintenant. »  
  
« Mais – »  
  
« Non, » protesta Louis. « Je veux te coucher sur un lit, te cajoler pour que tu le dises encore et encore et te faire sentir rien d'autre que moi, quand tu le diras pour la première fois. »  
  
Harry déglutit fortement.  
  
« Dis-le plus tard, » suggéra Louis. « Dis-le quand on aura un peu plus de temps. »  
  
« Tu le sais de toute façon, hein ? » demanda doucement Harry.  
  
Louis hocha de la tête, souriant légèrement. « Ça fera quand même une grande différence de t'entendre le dire. »  
  
« Je le dirai plus tard, » promit Harry. « Je le dirai encore et encore quand on aura un peu plus de temps. »  
  
Le regard de Louis devint légèrement flou et il lécha ses lèvres, hocha brusquement de la tête.  
  
« Bon voyage, Lou, » dit Harry en s'éloignant.  
  
Louis leva sa main, ses doigts toujours repliés autour de la montre. « Je penserai à toi. »  
  
Harry ferma la portière et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, regardant Louis s'éloigner. La voiture devint de plus en plus petite au loin, et Harry prit une profonde respiration.  
  
Louis lui manquerait ; bien sûr que oui. C'était difficile d'être à nouveau séparé alors qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver après un aussi long moment. Pourtant Harry serait occupé, voyagerait dans différentes villes, verrait de nouveaux endroits et visages tous les jours.  
  
Même si Louis lui manquait, c'était la vie de Harry, tout ce pour quoi il avait toujours travaillé. Il arriverait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à combiner les deux. Il était déterminé à travailler dur pour garder les deux aspects de sa vie. Ça ne serait pas facile, avec chacun d'eux se concentrant sur leurs carrières. A partir de maintenant, il passerait probablement beaucoup de jours comme celui-ci – profitant autant que possible de Louis, l'avoir pendant quelques jours au maximum avant qu'au moins l'un d'eux doivent partir indéfiniment.  
  
Une chose était certaine – il avait une longue semaine devant lui.  
  
+++  
  
Louis n'alluma pas son téléphone avant d'être assis à l'arrière de la voiture noire qui l'avait attendu à l'aéroport de New York. Il savait qu'il devait au moins vérifier Twitter pour voir si quelqu'un avait découvert où il avait été les deux derniers jours. Leurs fans trouvaient toujours leurs itinéraires de vol, alors ils avaient définitivement su que Louis était allé à Hearthrow à la place de New York.   
  
Cependant, il avait un message de la part de Niall qu'il décida d'ouvrir et lire en premier.  
  
_Je prendrai contact avec ton management demain. Fais-moi savoir ce que la presse a le droit de savoir – beaucoup de spéculations._  
  
Louis fronça ses sourcils et ferma WhatsApp, ouvrant Twitter et recherchant son propre nom. Ce qui apparut fut une série de tweets sur lui et Harry, et des photos qui expliquèrent le message de Niall. Elles montraient Harry sortant d'un taxi, la pluie rendant la photo légèrement floue. Les autres furent prises lorsque Harry passait la sécurité devant l'immeuble où Louis vivait sans être arrêté. Il y avait une autre série d'eux entrant dans la voiture de Louis ensemble datant de plus tôt dans la journée. Louis n'avait même pas remarqué le paparazzo.  
  
Les tweets parlaient de Harry arrivant tard chez Louis, tout seul, et du fait qu'il n'était pas ressorti de l'immeuble jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent ensemble.   
  
Avec Harry ayant affiché son homosexualité, ces photos alimentaient définitivement les spéculations. Evidemment, Louis pourrait toujours nier en disant qu'ils étaient juste amis. C'était un mensonge et il ne voulait pas en dire, cependant. Pas avec Harry, pas à nouveau.  
  
_Pas de commentaire pour le moment. Ils vont arrêter de spéculer dans quelques jours_ , répondit-il à Niall.  _Merci de m'avoir prévenu, cependant. x_  
  
Quand il arriva à l'hôtel, il remit son téléphone dans sa poche et sortit de la voiture. Alberto porta son sac, guidant Louis jusqu'à la réception pour qu'il récupère la clé de sa chambre. Seulement quand ils furent dans l'ascenseur, il reprit son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Liam et Zayn, leur disant qu'il était arrivé.  
  
Ils vinrent dans sa chambre à peine dix minutes plus tard, souriant tous les deux comme des fous.  
  
« Regarde-toi, » roucoula Liam, appuyant un doigt contre la joue de Louis lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre. « T'as l'air bien heureux. »  
  
Louis fronça ses sourcils, jetant un regard à Zayn qui lui répondit avec un hochement de la tête.  
  
« Je suppose qu'un certain Harry Styles est responsable de cet air sur ton visage, » commenta Zayn en s'asseyant sur le lit de Louis. « On a vu les photos. »  
  
Prenant une profonde respiration, Louis laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, s'appuyant contre le grand fauteuil à côté de lui. Il regarda Zayn bouger sur le lit, croisant ses jambes, et Liam se tenir à côté de lui, regardant Louis en semblant attendre quelque chose.  
  
« Je l'ai récupéré, » dit doucement Louis.  
  
« On l'avait deviné, » souligna Liam.  
  
Louis sourit légèrement. « C'est toujours un peu précaire. Mais on veut travailler sur ça. »   
  
« Je suis content, » lui dit Liam, s'asseyant à côté de Zayn et attrapant la télécommande de la télévision. « Honnêtement, je n'aurais pas pu supporter te voir te morfondre à propos de Harry un jour de plus. »  
  
« Je ne morfondais pas, » protesta Louis.  
  
« Si, » acquiesça Zayn avant de se laisser tomber contre les coussins se trouvant contre la tête de lit.   
  
A ce moment-là, le téléphone de Louis sonna à cause d'un nouveau message et il l'attrapa, déverrouillant l'écran pour découvrir qu'il était de Harry.  
  
_J'viens de me lever. Il est beaucoup trop tôt... T'as mon pull et ma montre, mais j'ai rien qui t'appartient à prendre avec moi. Ce n'est pas très juste, hein ? xx_  
  
Louis sourit, tapant immédiatement une réponse.  
  
_Ne dis pas que j'ai fait un mauvais boulot en te baisant._  
  
Il ajouta un émoticône avec un regard coquin pour faire bonne mesure.  
  
_Ça ne compte pas. Je veux quelque chose qui a ton odeur aussi._  
  
Un autre message de la part de Harry arriva juste après, composé de deux émoticônes, un hérisson et un visage triste. Louis ne comprit pas le rapport.   
  
_C'était bien assez à ce moment-là..._ , tapa Louis. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre autour de son poignet et ajouta,  _seulement une semaine. Je te donnerai quelque chose que tu pourras garder alors._  
  
  
La réponse de Harry vint moins d'une minute après.  
  
_Je te donnerai aussi quelque chose à garder. xx_  
  
Peut-être que Louis étranglerait Harry à la place. Il y avait une seule chose que Harry pouvait vouloir dire – les mots qu'il n'avait pas encore été autorisé à dire. Supporter l'affection sincère de Harry, cette attitude quelque peu innocente envers l'expression de ses sentiments n'était pas exactement facile pour Louis. Il ne pouvait pas dire ces choses aussi facilement, ne pouvait pas sauter sur Harry comme ça.  
  
Harry était quelque chose d'autre, une énigme et en même temps un livre ouvert, charmeur et dragueur et en même temps timide et loyal – qui ne voudrait pas passer rien qu'une minute en présence de ce charmant garçon ?  
  
Louis déglutit fortement, laissant tomber son téléphone sur le fauteuil. Les mots que Niall avait dit si calmement retissaient fortement dans la tête de Louis et passaient en boucle.  
  
C'était exactement ce dont il était question – qui ne voudrait pas de  _Harry_  ?  
  
« Harry a eu l'offre en premier, » dit Louis à haute voix, fixant Liam et Zayn.  
  
Zayn tourna doucement son visage vers Louis, le regardant avec un froncement de sourcils. « Est-ce qu'il vient de t'envoyer ça ? »  
  
Louis rigola un peu, passant une main sur son visage.  
  
Il avait été tellement préoccupé par le fait de résoudre les choses avec Harry qu'il avait repoussé ce problème au fond de sa tête. Faire face à Liam et Zayn, à présent, déracina tout ça, lui faisant réaliser que ce n'était pas sa place légitime. Dès le début, ça avait toujours été celle de Harry.  
  
« Non, » répondit-il. « C'est Niall qui me l'a dit, en fait. »  
  
« Niall ? » demanda Liam, coupant le son de la télévision. « Quand est-ce que tu l'as vu ? »  
  
Louis haussa ses épaules. « J'ai été chez lui en premier, parce que ... genre – je ne savais pas quoi penser de Nouvel An, et je croyais que Harry était avec ce putain de Nick Grimshaw en plus. Je pensais que Niall saurait quoi faire. Il connait mieux Harry, après tout. »  
  
« Et à la place de t'aider, il a lâché une bombe comme ça ? » Zayn se redressa.  
  
« Harry ne l'aurait jamais fait, » murmura Louis. « Si Niall ne me l'avait pas dit, je ne l'aurais jamais su. »  
  
« Je suppose que Harry l'a refusé, » dit doucement Liam.  
  
Louis hocha de la tête. Un silence s'installa entre eux pendant un long moment.  
  
« Eh bien, c'est de la merde, » souligna Zayn. « Ils étaient conscients que t'allais questionner toute ta vie après l'avoir découvert, hein ? »  
  
Levant son regard, Louis vit Zayn et Liam assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit. Liam semblait inquiet et Zayn avait l'air contrarié.  
  
« J'étais seulement leur deuxième choix, » fut tout ce que Louis put dire.  
  
« On a probablement tous été leur septième ou huitième choix, Lou, » fit remarquer Liam. « Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient choisi les trois premiers gars qui ont accepté de saisir cette chance. Tu sais pas combien de personnes sont venues passer les auditions. »  
  
Louis haussa ses épaules.  
  
« D'accord, ils ont demandé à Harry en premier, » ajouta Zayn. « Et s'il avait accepté ? Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait eu sa place avec nous. C'est un artiste solo, Louis – et de ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il l'a toujours été. »  
  
« Il est tellement meilleur que – »  
  
« Il n'aurait pas été assez bon pour nous, » le coupa durement Liam. Il sembla réaliser, ajoutant rapidement d'une voix plus douce, « Ne me méprends pas. Il est adorable. Tu sais que je l'apprécie, et il a un immense talent. Mais ça, Lou ? C'est quelque chose que seuls nous trois pouvions faire. »  
  
Louis cligna des yeux, quelque chose en lui était lourd et terne, lui donnant du mal à bouger.  
  
« Escapade n'aurait pas fonctionné avec quelqu'un d'autre que nous trois, Louis. » Zayn se décala sur le lit, tapotant les draps à côté de lui. « T'es parfaitement à l'endroit où tu dois être. »  
  
S'approchant d'un pas nonchalant, Louis hésita pendant un moment avant de se recroqueviller sur le lit près de Zayn. Liam remit le son de la télévision, mais Louis ne capta pas vraiment ce qui y passait.  
  
« Merci, » marmonna Louis, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Zayn.  
  
Ce dernier serra simplement sa cuisse et Liam dit, « Pas besoin de nous remercier. » Puis il tendit une main et tapota le poignet gauche de Louis avec un doigt. « Belle montre, en fait. »  
  
Souriant, Louis cacha son bras contre son torse, haussant des épaules. « C'est celle de Harry. »  
  
« On avait deviné, » déclara Zayn et il laissa Liam se blottir contre son autre flanc. « T'as toujours été un éternel romantique. »  
  
Louis pensa à comment ça avait été de réveiller à côté de Harry. Il pensa aux lèvres de Harry sur les siennes, à ses yeux devenant brillants et au doux sourire ornant ses lèvres. Il pensa à l'écharpe rouge et à la neige, à la pluie et au passage à autre chose.  
  
« Peut-être, » répondit-il doucement.  
  
Des images de Harry sur scène, le rougissement sur ses joues et son sourire aveuglant, ainsi que son immense prestance sur scène inondèrent sa tête. Pendant un moment, Louis essaya de s'imaginer juste à côté de lui, mais l'idée semblait mauvaise. Harry était fait pour monter sur scène tout seul, il était destiné à le faire tout seul.   
  
Quand la joue de Zayn se posa fortement sur le sommet de la tête de Louis et qu'il échangea un petit sourire avec Liam, il sut que Zayn avait raison. Ces deux garçons étaient faits pour être à ses côtés – aucun d'eux aurait été aussi loin sans les deux autres.  
  
Ils étaient, tous les trois, exactement là où ils devaient être.  
  
+++  
  
« Harry, dépêche-toi un peu, » dit Niall, se précipitant vers la grande porte au bout du couloir. « Une voiture est garée devant. Entre à l'intérieur le plus vite possible. »  
  
Harry ajusta sa veste, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches. « On a terminé ici pour aujourd'hui, non ? Quelle est l'urgence ? »  
  
Ils étaient dans une station de radio à Édimbourg, et ils venaient juste de finir une interview pour l'émission du soir. Rien en particulier n'était différent des autres jours que Harry avait passé à promouvoir son premier single sur les radios locales.  
  
Dans deux heures, Harry donnerait un petit concert dans un petit club du centre de la ville. Il devait encore faire son soundcheck – Niall lui avait rappelé au moins dix fois à présent.  
  
« Ils ont dit qu'il y avait plus d'une centaine de fans qui attendent déjà dehors, » l'informa Niall, regardant par-dessus son épaule. « Personne n'était vraiment préparé pour quelque chose comme ça. Je ne pensais pas qu'autant de fans viendraient. »  
  
Harry s'arrêta, clignant des yeux. « Une centaine ? »  
  
« Aucune idée où ils viennent, » commenta Niall. « Mais ils sont là, et on n'a aucune sécurité. »  
  
« Ils ne sont pas venus me tuer, Niall, » lui rappela Harry.  
  
« Ils sont venus pour avoir un bout de toi. » Niall mit une main sur la poignée et la tourna. « D'accord. Ne t'arrête pas pour prendre des photos. Va directement à la voiture et entre dedans. Compris ? »  
  
Harry hocha brièvement de la tête puis il passa à côté de Niall en sortant. Un bruit soudain – des cris assourdissants – l'heurta et Harry remarqua la foule de filles des deux côtés. Le personnel de sécurité de la station de radio avait installé des barrières. Harry s'arrêta dans son élan, Niall fonçant dans son dos. Il tourna vers la gauche et prit la main d'une fille qui la tendait vers lui.  
  
« Harry, » dit Niall d'une voix vive.  
  
L'ignorant, Harry inclina sa tête et sourit pour l'appareil de la fille. Il finit rapidement par prendre des photos avec les autres, signer des photos de lui-même et donner des câlins. Il parla avec des filles, également, et les remercia d'être venues.  
  
« Harry, on doit vraiment partir maintenant, » dit Niall derrière lui, attrapant son bras.  
  
« D'accord, » répondit Harry. Il se retourna et fit un geste de la main aux filles, se dirigeant vers la voiture avec Niall dans son sillage.  
  
« T'es irresponsable, » se plaignit Niall une fois qu'ils furent dans la voiture. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'arrêter. »  
  
« Elles sont venues et ont attendu dans le froid juste pour moi, Niall, » protesta Harry. « Le moins que je puisse faire est de m'arrêter et les remercier. »  
  
« Je ne dis pas que c'est mal. » Niall sortit son téléphone quand il commença à sonner. « Mais on n'était pas préparé, et ça aurait pu être dangereux.  
  
Niall répondit à son téléphone, parlant à quelqu'un à propos du concert à venir, apparemment, donc Harry se retourna et sortit son propre téléphone.  
  
Il avait un nouveau message de Perrie, l'informant que son dernier défilé de mode s'était bien passé. Il tapa une réponse rapide avant d'ouvrir sa conversation avec Louis. Leur dernière interaction remontait à presque deux jours – Louis lui souhaitant bonne nuit.  
  
_Je joue à Édimbourg ce soir, j'suis un peu nerveux. Tu sais quand tu arrives à Glasgow demain ?_  
  
Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche, se sentant léger à l'idée de voir Louis le lendemain, puis il retourna vers Niall.  
  
« Tout est installé au club, » l'informa Niall. « On fera un soundcheck pendant une heure, peut-être. T'auras une autre heure pour – » il s'arrêta, fronçant un peu ses sourcils. « Te détendre, je suppose. »  
  
« Bien, » répondit Harry, haussant ses épaules. « Est-ce qu'on va à Glasgow directement après ou demain matin ? »  
  
« Demain matin, » dit Niall, se penchant en arrière et croisant ses bras. « J'ai réservé un hôtel pour la nuit. »  
  
Harry soupira, hochant de la tête. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant le reste du trajet, Niall se pencha temporairement contre Harry, sa tête se posant sur son épaule.  
  
« T'as parlé à Babs à propos de Manchester ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« Ouais, elle vient ce weekend, » dit Niall. « J'ai rien prévu pour ton anniversaire. J'pensais qu'on pourrait aller rendre visite à nos familles ce jour-là. »  
  
« Ma mère sera ravie. » Harry tapota la cuisse de Niall.  
  
« T'auras une grosse fête d'anniversaire quand on rentrera à Londres. » La voix de Niall était calme, comme lorsqu'il était sur le point de s'endormir. « Louis a déjà réservé une boîte de nuit. »  
  
Fronçant ses sourcils, Harry se redressa en regardant Niall. « Quoi ? »  
  
Niall haussa ses épaules. « Il a dit qu'il veut fêter correctement ton anniversaire et il m'a demandé quand t'étais libre. Comme ça, on a prévu une date pour une fête. »  
  
« Pourquoi je découvre ça seulement maintenant ? »  
  
« Je pensais que Louis te l'aurait dit, » se défendit Niall, relevant sa tête et semblant surpris. « Merde, peut-être que c'était une surprise. »  
  
« Il ne va pas m'organiser une fête d'anniversaire hors de prix, » déclara Harry, sortant à nouveau son téléphone. Il vit qu'il avait déjà une réponse de Louis à son précédant message.  
  
_Est-ce qu'un baiser te rendrait moins nerveux ? xx_  
  
Harry fronça ses sourcils, décidant de ne pas répondre tout de suite. Il pourrait parler de la fête avec Louis quand ils se verraient le lendemain.  
  
La voiture s'arrêta et Niall posa une main sur le bras de Harry, regardant à travers la fenêtre en premier.  
  
« Niall, honnêtement... » Harry roula ses yeux.  
  
« Oui, d'accord. Quelqu'un doit s'inquiéter pour toi, si tu ne le fais pas toi-même. » Niall enfonça un doigt dans les côtes de Harry. « C'est moi qui devrai expliquer à Louis pourquoi tu ne lui es pas revenu en un seul morceau. »  
  
« Et tu ne voudrais pas que Louis soit en colère contre toi, » souligna Harry.  
  
« Vraiment pas. » Niall ouvrit la porte et attendit que Harry suive.  
  
Ils étaient à l'entrée à l'arrière du club, mais Harry pouvait entendre les conversations bruyantes venant de l'autre côté. A l'intérieur, ils furent conduits vers la scène et un technicien tendit sa guitare à Harry, prêt à commencer directement le soundcheck.  
  
« Vous êtes un peu en retard, non ? »  
  
Harry s'arrêta, se figeant avant de se retourner et apercevoir Louis à l'une des tables dans le fond, une tasse de thé devant lui.  
  
« Niall a dit que vous serez là à cinq heures. Il est presque six heures et demie. » Louis secoua sa tête, puis il fit un clin d'œil à Harry.  
  
« Je – » Harry cligna des yeux, redonnant la guitare à l'homme près de lui. « Je pensais que t'arrivais demain ? »  
  
Louis haussa ses épaules, se levant. « J'ai pris un vol plus tôt et je suis directement venu ici à la place. Ça ne te va pas ? »  
  
« Ça me va plus que bien, » le corrigea Harry avant de traverser la pièce et s'arrêter juste devant Louis.  
  
Louis leva son regard vers lui, ses mains derrière son dos, ses yeux brillants et plein d'espoir. Il y avait des poches en dessous, mais elles ne le rendaient pas moins beau. Harry regarda autour d'eux, pinçant ses lèvres. Il voulait embrasser Louis, voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer fermement et sentir son odeur.  
  
Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ça, cependant. Louis n'était pas sorti du placard, après tout.  
  
« Je peux, genre – » Harry regarda à nouveau derrière lui. « T'embrasser ici ? »  
  
Le sourire de Louis fut rapide. « En fait, je suis offensé que tu ne l'aies pas encore fait. »  
  
Harry soupira, expirant rapidement avant de rependre une autre inspiration et déposer ses lèvres contre celles de Louis. Ses mains encadrèrent le cou de Louis, leurs langues se rencontrant dans un lent baiser paresseux. Louis enroula ses bras autour du torse de Harry, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui.   
  
« Très bien, les mecs, » dit Niall derrière eux, semblant amusé. « Prenez une chambre. »  
  
Harry décida de l'ignorer et laissa traîner ses lèvres sur la joue de Louis à la place, permettant à Louis d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, se tenant fermement l'un à l'autre.  
  
« J'vais me dépêcher avec le soundcheck, » marmonna Harry dans les cheveux de Louis.  
  
Louis hocha de la tête, se reculant. Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Je regarderai depuis les coulisses. »  
  
« Tu vas rester pour le concert ? » Harry garda sa main sur la mâchoire de Louis.  
  
« Bien sûr. Je resterai avec vous jusqu'à ce que tu partes pour Manchester. »  
  
Souriant largement, Harry se pencha à nouveau en avant, embrassant encore une fois lèvres de Louis. « Ça veut dire trois jours. »  
  
« Exactement, » confirma Louis. Il se rassit, faisant un geste vers la scène. « Vas-y. Plus vite t'as fini, plus vite je t'aurai pour moi tout seul. »  
  
Harry se retourna et se précipita vers la scène, prenant sa guitare. Quand il fut devant le micro et que Niall lui fit signe de commencer, il regarda vers Louis avec un sourire immense.  
  
Louis roula ses yeux – et Harry sut qu'il s'y attendait probablement, qu'il avait déjà percé Harry à jour. Cependant, il ne put pas se retenir.  
  
« Rululu, » chatonna-t-il dans le micro, regardant Louis éclater de rire.  
  
+++  
  
Faisant attention de ne pas être vu, Louis était resté en coulisse, regardant Harry derrière un rideau noir quand le concert eut finalement commencé. Le club était bondé – principalement des filles, mais Louis avait également pu voir un certain nombre de garçons dans la foule.  
  
Harry n'avait pas été très nerveux avant le concert. Pourtant, Louis l'avait quand même doucement embrassé, caressant sa joue et maintenant son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il respire calmement et de façon régulière. Avec un clin d'œil, Louis avait envoyé Harry sur scène.  
  
Ça avait été super ; Harry avait parfaitement semblé dans son élément sur scène, chantant d'une voix claire, plaisantant et remerciant poliment le public avant de sortir de scène. Louis l'avait attendu, ouvrant immédiatement ses bras pour attraper Harry et le serrer fermement.  
  
Ils étaient assis dans une petite loge à présent, Niall distribuait la nourriture qui avait été livré quelques minutes auparavant. Harry s'était couché sur le canapé en face de Louis, ses jambes étendues sur les coussins, sa chemise déboutonnée jusqu'à son nombril et son pantalon ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination de  _quiconque_.  
  
Louis se sentait déchiré entre l'envie de retirer ces vêtements du corps de Harry et l'envie de l'envelopper dans une couverture, peut-être, couvrant complètement son corps.  
  
« Comment vont Zayn et Liam ? » demanda Niall, s'asseyant à côté de Louis.  
  
« Très bien, » répondit Louis. « New York était d'enfer. On a bossé avec des auteurs incroyables. »  
  
Niall soupira d'acquiescement. « Babs m'a dit que Perrie finissait son service tard ce soir, en fait. Au cas où tu veux poursuivre – tu sais. Le plan. »  
  
Du coin de l'œil, Louis vit Harry se redresser. « Quel plan ? »  
  
« Rien, » dit rapidement Louis.  
  
Harry fronça ses sourcils, posant son assiette. « Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ? »  
  
« Zayn veut aller chercher Perrie au boulot, » répondit Niall, mâchant un morceau de pain. « Ça ne te concerne pas, Harry. »  
  
« J'espère que ce n'est pas parce que tu – »  
  
« Non, » le coupa Louis, secouant sa tête. « Je ne lui ai pas demandé de le faire, si c'est ce que tu crois. »  
  
« Donc, » fit remarquer Harry, clignant ses yeux. « Il l'apprécie vraiment ? »  
  
Louis haussa ses épaules. « Elle lui plait, ouais. Il dit qu'elle est vraiment adorable et, tu sais, une belle fille. »  
  
« Il est plus sympa que Colin, » commenta Niall.  
  
« C'est qui Colin ? » demanda Louis.  
  
« L'ex de Perrie, » expliqua Harry, sa voix calme. « Il l'a trompé et lui a brisé le cœur. »  
  
Louis fixa Harry dans les yeux pendant un moment. « Ça semble mauvais. »  
  
« Elle mérite quelqu'un qui est honnête avec elle, » continua Harry. « Quelqu'un qui est gentil et la traite bien. »  
  
« Tu ne penses pas que Zayn, genre – » Louis fit une grimace, faisant un geste avec une main. « Joue avec elle. »  
  
Harry haussa ses épaules. « Je dis juste que si c'est le cas, je lui ferai regretter. »  
  
Louis se tourna vers Niall, fronçant ses sourcils. « Il se passe quoi exactement entre ces deux-là ? »  
  
« J'sais pas, mec, » répondit Niall. « Harry est raide dingue de Perrie depuis le premier jour. »  
  
« Je veille juste sur elle, » le corrigea Harry.  
  
« T'es pas amoureux d'elle ? » voulut savoir Louis, regardant Harry sceptiquement. Il avait vu que Perrie et Harry étaient particulièrement proches, et Harry avait dit à Louis certaines choses. Ils partageaient le même lit parfois, elle l'embrassait sur la bouche et portait ses vêtements, ayant l'air mignonne et comme si c'étaient les habits de son petit-ami.  
  
_Louis_  voulait porter les vêtements de Harry.  
  
« Je pense qu'on sait tous les deux que t'es la seule personne dont je suis amoureux. » Harry le dit calmement, son ton indifférent.  
  
Niall se tourna vers Louis, clignant des yeux, et Louis resta bouche bée.  
  
Levant son regard, Harry fit un clin d'œil, retenant de toute évidence un sourire satisfait de s'étirer sur son visage.  
  
« Espèce de petit con ! » siffla Louis. « Ce n'est pas comment ça que tu confesses ton amour à quelqu'un, Harold. »  
  
« Est-ce que tu voulais que j'attende qu'il neige ? » demanda Harry malicieusement, souriant pleinement en coin à présent.  
  
« De la pluie et un dîner aux chandelles aurait été suffisant, » l'informa sèchement Louis.  
  
« Vous êtes les pires, » fit remarquer Niall avant de se tourner vers Louis. « Tu n'as pas fait ça, hein ? »  
  
Les joues de Louis devinrent rouges, les sentant chauffer.  
  
Harry regarda Niall avant que son sourire devienne encore plus grand. « Peut-être. »  
  
Louis se leva et poussa les jambes de Harry du canapé pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. « T'es le pire. »  
  
« Tu m'aimes, » rétorqua immédiatement Harry.  
  
« Peut-être, » répondit cette fois-ci Louis.  
  
« Peut-être, » déclara Harry, se penchant vers lui.  
  
« Stop, » intervint bruyamment Niall, jetant un bout de pain qui heurta Louis à la tête. « Reprenez-vous, bande d'animaux ! La voiture sera là dans quelques minutes. Réservez ça pour la chambre. »  
  
Harry gloussa, baissant sa tête et serrant la cuisse de Louis. Ce dernier eut envie de se rapprocher de lui et le chevaucher, le coinçant contre le canapé et l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Malheureusement, Niall les regardait toujours suspicieusement, ses yeux plissés.  
  
C'était probablement mieux comme ça, de toute façon. Louis voulait avoir le temps d'être proprement submergé par le sentiment et faire en sorte que Harry le répète infiniment.  
  
Ce ne fut pas facile quand Niall détourna ses yeux et se tourna vers l'un des techniciens qui l'informa que tout le matériel était rangé pour le trajet jusqu'à Glasgow. Harry s'agrippa au cou de Louis dans la seconde qui suivit, sa main remontant sur sa cuisse.  
  
Il le lâcha seulement quand quelqu'un vint leur dire qu'une voiture était arrivée pour les ramener à l'hôtel.  
  
Louis se retrouva exactement dans la même position quelques minutes plus tard, dès qu'ils furent sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Il put voir Niall rouler ses yeux, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe depuis le siège passager. Cependant, c'était difficile de s'en soucier alors que la bouche de Harry était dans son cou, ses doigts caressant son entrejambe.  
  
Tout ce qui comptait était Harry chuchotant doucement « Je t'aime » dans son oreille.  
  
+++  
  
Harry avait mis son réveil en avance.  
  
Ils partaient à Glasgow à huit heures, et il voulait passer un peu de temps seul avec Louis – du temps pour réellement parler. La veille, ils avaient laissé les actions le faire, et Harry aimait comment il pouvait toujours le sentir partout dans son corps, pouvait toujours distinctement sentir le goût de Louis sur sa langue. Sa peau était collante et pleine de marques, ses cheveux étaient en désordres et tous ses membres étaient détendus.  
  
Louis grogna quand le réveil de Harry sonna à nouveau. « Non, » geignit-il.  
  
Harry rigola doucement et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, frottant son nez contre son épaule. Il attrapa son téléphone et éteignit le réveil. Puis il tapa un rapide message pour Niall, l'informant qu'ils ne descendraient pas pour le petit-déjeuner.  
  
« Louis, » murmura doucement Harry, laissant traîner ses doigts sur le flanc de Louis. « Ne te rendors pas. »  
  
Louis grogna et releva la couette, la tirant au dessus de la tête de Harry.  
  
Gloussant, Harry s'enroula autour de Louis, entremêlant leurs jambes et enfouissant son visage contre son cou. Sa peau était douce et chaude, ayant le goût salé de la sueur. Harry s'autorisa à se noyer dans la chaleur de Louis, le silence de la chambre et ses respirations calmes pendant une minute.  
  
« J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies réveillé avant six heures, » marmonna Louis, encore endormi.  
  
« Je vais devoir te partager pendant le reste de la journée, » souligna Harry.  
  
« Mauvaise direction, » l'avertit Louis. « Ça semble un peu possessif, chéri. »  
  
Harry pinça la taille de Louis, le sentant se tendre légèrement. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Il tira sur la couette jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe sous ses épaules et qu'il puisse respirer de l'air frais. « Je ne sais juste pas comme agir avec toi en public. »  
  
Louis roula pour se mettre sur le dos, grognant à nouveau. « Il est trop tôt pour ça. »  
  
« Est-ce que les gens sont autorisés à savoir que t'es là ? » demanda Harry, ignorant la plainte de Louis.  
  
« Ils le découvriront de toute façon. C'est même probablement déjà le cas, » ajouta Louis, passant une main à travers ses cheveux.  
  
Harry soupira doucement. « Je ne refais pas ça, Lou. »  
  
Il sentit Louis se figer, ses muscles se tendant sous sa peau toujours chaude de sommeil.  
  
« Je ne vais pas recommencer à me cacher, » continua Harry. « Ça n'a pas bien fonctionné pour nous la dernière fois. »  
  
« Je ne dis pas que je veux me cacher, » souligna doucement Louis.  
  
« T'agis comme si c'est le cas, cependant. » Harry se rapprocha. « On va devoir trouver quelque chose. »  
  
Louis se retourna, se collant contre le flanc de Harry, ses doigts s'emmêlant à ses cheveux. « Je veux bien faire les choses, » murmura-t-il. « Je ne veux pas tout foutre à nouveau en l'air. »  
  
Harry sourit doucement. « Je sais. »  
  
« Laisse-moi un peu de temps, d'accord ? » demanda Louis, un air suppliant dans ses yeux.  
  
« Bien sûr, » répondit immédiatement Harry, agrippant le poignet de Louis de façon rassurante.  
  
« Je vais en parler à Zayn et Liam et voir ce qu'on peut faire. » Louis haussa légèrement ses épaules.  
  
« Donc, on est juste ami en public jusque là. » Ce n'était pas une question – il n'y avait pas d'autre option.  
  
Louis détourna son regard, mordant sa lèvre.  
  
Harry savait qu'il devrait protester. Ils devaient faire attention à ne pas se retrouver au même point où ils avaient été auparavant – ça pourrait se dégrader très rapidement à partir de là. Louis semblait tellement déchiré et sérieux à ce sujet, cependant, et Harry savait que ce problème ne serait pas résolu en une conversation au petit jour.  
  
Tant qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde à ce propos, ils trouveraient un moyen pour que ça fonctionne.  
  
« On y arrivera, » murmura Harry, embrassant le front de Louis.  
  
Pendant un moment, ils restèrent silencieux, s'étreignant simplement, leurs mains caressant doucement la peau nue de l'autre. Harry referma ses yeux et soupira doucement, inspirant l'odeur de Louis et absorbant sa chaleur.  
  
« Je pensais qu'on pourrait probablement commander au room service, » dit ensuite Harry, conscient qu'ils se rendormiraient sinon.  
  
« Petit-déjeuner au lit ? » demanda Louis.  
  
« Peut-être une douche avant ça. »  
  
Louis soupira. « Est-ce qu'on peut, genre – » il s'arrêta, enfouissant son nez contre le torse de Harry. « Juste rester comme ça pendant peut-être dix minutes de plus ? Juste comme ça ? »  
  
Harry posa sa main dans la nuque de Louis. « Bien sûr. »  
  
Louis ne se rendormit pas. A la place, ses doigts continuèrent de parcourir la colonne vertébrale de Harry – d'haut en bas, dans un rythme constant. Il respirait de façon régulière, ses lèvres formant des mots inaudibles contre la peau de Harry, et ce dernier saisit chacun d'eux.  
  
_Je t'aime_ ,  _Heureux_  et  _Pour toujours_.  
  
« Peut-être, » chuchota Harry dans leur silence confortable.  
  
Les lèvres de Louis cessèrent de bouger et il releva légèrement sa tête, ses yeux fixant ceux de Harry quand il secoua doucement sa tête.  
  
« C'est obligé. »  
  
\---


	14. Treizième étape : La confiance.

« Baby Blue ? »  
  
Harry grogna, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. Sa chambre était encore plongée dans le noir et la voix de Louis sonnait comme un son métallique à travers le téléphone.  
  
Pendant un moment, Harry avait considéré le fait de ne pas répondre, mais quand il avait forcé l'un de ses yeux à s'ouvrir et avait vu le prénom de Louis apparaître sur l'écran, il avait accepté l'appel. Ça aurait pu être quelque chose de vraiment important, après tout.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regretter – Louis avait réellement juste appelé pour bavarder, apparemment.  
  
« Il est cinq heures du matin, Lou. »  
  
« Le matin, cependant, » souligna Louis, semblant beaucoup trop réveil au goût de Harry. « Pas la nuit. »  
  
« Trop tôt, » protesta Harry.  
  
« J'ai reçu ton mail, » déclara Louis. « Il y a quelques jours, en fait, mais j'ai pu ouvrir le ficher que t'as envoyé qu'aujourd'hui. »  
  
« J'avais deviné. » Roulant sur son dos, Harry força ses yeux à s'ouvrir. « T'étais pas obligé d'appeler tout de suite, tu sais. Un message aurait été suffisant. »  
  
« T'as écrit une chanson sur moi et tu l'as appelé  _Baby Blue_ , Harry. » Louis prononça le titre comme si ça ferait passer son message plus clairement.  
  
Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était le message.  
  
« Et ? »  
  
« Baby Blue ?! » répéta Louis, son ton incrédule.  
  
« T'as les yeux bleus, » lui dit Harry, se redressant et s'appuyant contre la tête de lit. « Et t'es mon bébé. »  
  
« Va t'faire. Je ne le suis pas. T'es  _mon_  bébé, » siffla Louis.  
  
« Je pense que ma chanson déclare le contraire. » Harry sourit en coin pour lui-même, s'étirant paresseusement.  
  
Louis fut silencieux pendant un moment et Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il trouve un autre argument. A la place, la voix de Louis sembla un peu douteuse quand il parla à nouveau.  
  
« Je pensais que tu n'écrivais pas de chansons sur moi ? »  
  
Harry prit une profonde respiration. « Je n'écris pas sur toi étant un connard, » répondit-il, jouant avec la couette de sa main libre. « J'écris sur ce qui me rend heureux – et il se trouve que c'est exactement ce que tu fais. »  
  
« T'es trop, » grogna Louis, et Harry put entendre dans sa voix qu'il rougissait. « T'es insupportable. »  
  
Rigolant, Harry inclina sa tête en arrière, fermant ses yeux. « T'es pas obligé de me supporter. T'es mon bébé, tu te souviens ? »  
  
Louis grogna. « T'es dingue. »  
  
« Tu sais ce qui rime avec Baby Blue ? »  
  
« Non, » répondit Louis, semblant confus. Puis il haleta avant que Harry puisse répondre. «  _Non_ , Harry ! »  
  
« Baby Blue. Rululu, » chantonna joyeusement Harry, le répétant encore et encore.  
  
« Arrête ! » Louis rigola, hurlant un peu à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Tu n'enregistreras pas une chanson comme ça. »  
  
« Je vais absolument le faire, » l'informa Harry. « Mes producteurs l'adorent. Une chanson avec un grand potentiel d'être reprise en chœur. »  
  
« Je n'autorise pas ça, » protesta Louis. « C'est gênant. »  
  
« Autant que l'est 'the sun turns your tears into pure gold', Louis, » avança Harry. « Et t'étais pas trop gêné pour écrire  _ça_. » (le soleil transforme tes larmes en or pur)  
  
« Je n'ai – »  
  
« Je l'ai lu dans ton petit carnet. » Harry regarda le livre en cuir au format de poche sur la table de nuit. « Tu l'as oublié. »  
  
« Je ne t'ai  _pas_  autorisé à lire ce qu'il y avait dedans ! » grogna réellement Louis.  
  
Harry soupira. « Tu ne m'as pas dit de ne pas regarder dedans, non plus. Elles sont toutes tristes, » ajouta-t-il ensuite, baissant sa voix. « Elles m'ont rendu triste. »  
  
« Je ne – je ne voulais pas – » Louis s'arrêta et Harry l'entendit prendre une inspiration. « Elles sont assez vieilles. »  
  
« Hm, » soupira Harry. « Je suis content que t'es décidé d'en enregistrer aucune. »  
  
« Personne n'a déjà vu celles-ci, » expliqua Louis. « Elles étaient censée n'être que pour moi. »  
  
Harry hésita, réfléchissant sur l'implication derrière les mots de Louis. « Je suis désolé. »  
  
« C'est pas grave, » répondit Louis, semblant indifférent. « Tu n'es pas n'importe qui. »  
  
Le cœur de Harry s'emballa à cette déclaration, juste un petit peu. « Bien. Je suis ton bébé, à ce que j'ai entendu. »  
  
« Exactement. » Un sourire se fit entendre dans le ton de Louis, une douce cadence dedans.  
  
Pendant un moment, un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Harry referma ses yeux, léchant ses lèvres. Il imagina Louis à côté de lui, son corps chaud et couvert par l'un de ses tee-shirts. Harry ne l'enlèverait pas, il passerait juste sa main en dessous pour toucher la peau de Louis.  
  
« Hé, Lou, » murmura-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? »  
  
« Oh mon Dieu, Harry, » haleta Louis. « Ça commence comme ça seulement dans les pornos. »  
  
« T'as compris le message, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« Je ne vais pas avoir du sexe par téléphone avec toi. »  
  
Harry glissa sa main sous la couette. « C'est déjà le cas. »  
  
Sifflant, Louis sembla bouger, un bruit sourd en fond. « Arrête de te toucher. »  
  
« Tu m'as réveillé d'un rêve vraiment agréable, » protesta Harry, soupirant un peu au soulagement causé par sa propre main. « Le moins que tu puisses faire est de te faire pardonner. »  
  
« Quel genre de rêve ? » voulut savoir Louis.  
  
« Une île tropicale, du sable blanc et une mer turquoise, le soleil brillant dans un ciel bleu, » décrit Harry, fermant ses yeux. « J'étais nu et un mec très beau m'embrassait, me couchait sur le sable chaud, sa peau avait le goût du sel et du soleil. Et en fait, j'étais juste en train de le sucer au bord de l'eau, les vagues roulant sur nos corps quand j'ai été sorti de ce rêve assez agréable. »  
  
Louis ne répondit pas.  
  
« T'étais là, aussi, » ajouta Harry pour faire bonne mesure, souriant un peu malicieusement.  
  
Quand Louis ne dit toujours rien, Harry fut sur le point de faire machine-arrière, s'excuser d'avoir rendu les choses gênantes et trouver un moyen de mettre fin à l'appeler sans avoir l'air d'un idiot. Mais Louis parla une seconde avant que Harry puisse le faire.  
  
« Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune utilité à te demander ce que tu portes, » souligna louis. « Puisque t'es au lit. »  
  
« J'suis toujours nu au lit, » répondit promptement Harry.  
  
Louis soupira de contentement. « J'apprécie ce genre d'efficacité. »  
  
« Je ne dors pas nu juste pour être à ton service à tout moment, tu sais, » le corrigea Harry.  
  
« Eh bien, Harry, » dit calmement Louis, sa voix baissant d'un ton. « Tu n'étais pas en train de parler d'une fellation. »  
  
Harry rigola légèrement, roulant ses yeux. « Evidemment c'est la seule chose dont tu te souviens. »  
  
« Tu veux bien la décrire avec un peu plus de détail ? » demanda Louis.  
  
Harry referma ses yeux, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de son sexe et son esprit errant à nouveau vers un endroit où Louis était juste à côté de lui.  
  
Il fut heureux d'obéir.  
  
+++  
  
« Je n'aime pas ça, » dit Louis, fronçant ses sourcils à ce qu'il se passait devant lui.  
  
Liam se détourna du bar, regardant par-dessus son épaule. « Quoi ? »  
  
« Ça, » répéta Louis, faisant un geste vers la piste de danse.  
  
« Lou, » dit calmement Liam, lui tendant une autre bière. « C'est son anniversaire. »  
  
« C'était son anniversaire, il y a presque deux mois, » protesta Louis.  
  
« T'as insisté pour lui faire quand même une fête. »  
  
« Et il est supposé être en train de me remercier avec des bisous, et en restant près de moi toute la soirée. »  
  
Liam rigola légèrement. « Il est supposé en profiter et s'amuser. »  
  
Louis fronça ses sourcils, gardant ses yeux posés sur Harry en train de danser. Il y avait trois –  _trois_  – garçons l'entourant. Ils ne le touchaient pas vraiment, mais Louis n'aimait pas la façon dont ils regardaient Harry. Il aima encore moins ça quand l'un d'eux se pencha en avant et parla dans l'oreille de Harry. L'expression légèrement surprise sur le visage de Harry, la façon dont ses joues rougirent et son regard troublé furent une indication suffisante pour que Louis sache que Harry venait juste de recevoir une proposition sexuelle.  
  
« Regarde ce connard en train d'essayer de le draguer, » grogna Louis. « Est-ce qu'il croit vraiment avoir une chance ? »  
  
« Tu sais que c'est ta propre faute si t'es obligé de le regarder être approché par d'autres mecs ? » demanda Liam.  
  
« J'peux pas simplement aller là-haut et leur dire d'aller se faire foutre, hein ? » Louis roula ses yeux.  
  
« En fait, tu pourrais, » le corrigea Liam. « Il n'est pas dans le placard, Lou.   
  
Décidant de ne pas répondre, Louis prit une gorgée de sa bière. Il n'était pas assez ivre pour ça, définitivement pas assez ivre. Se retournant, il vit Zayn et Perrie dansés l'un près de l'autre dans un coin, la main de Zayn fermement sur sa hanche. Louis détourna son regard quand ils commencèrent à s'embrasser. Il essaya de ne pas regarder à nouveau Harry et chercha Niall dans la pièce. Il était toujours à l'endroit où Louis l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, assis à une table en train de parler à Ed.  
  
Son attention fut attirée vers la porte quand un groupe entra. Il repéra Aiden et lui un signe de la main.  
  
« Hé, » les salua Aiden, prenant brièvement Liam dans ses bras. « Désolé, on est tellement en retard. »  
  
« Pas de problème, mec, » lui assura Louis et il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'étreindre également. « Je suis content que t'aies pu venir. »  
  
Aiden le tint pendant un moment, ses doigts se posèrent sur le dos de Louis. « C'est bon de te voir. »  
  
Avant que Louis puisse répondre, il sentit un bras venir s'enrouler autour de sa taille, le tirant doucement en arrière. Il sut que c'était Harry avant même que son dos glisse contre le corps derrière lui.  
  
« Aiden, » dit Harry, sa voix un peu trop froide. Il tira Louis à côté de lui, se tenant tout près de lui. Louis sentit chaque muscle de son corps se tendre, ses yeux scannant immédiatement leurs alentours pour de potentiels yeux curieux.  
  
« Ravi de te voir, » ajouta Harry, sa main glissant sur la taille de Louis.  
  
Aiden sembla amusé. « Vraiment ? »  
  
Harry garda sa main sur la hanche de Louis et ce dernier le vit rougir en réponse aux mots d'Aiden. Avec un mouvement fluide, Louis mit de la distance entre eux, enlevant doucement la main de Harry. Il aperçut le regard de Liam et essaya d'ignorer l'accusation qu'il put y voir.  
  
« Je vois que vous avez fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, » fit remarquer Aiden, faisant un geste au barman.  
  
« Pas tant que ça, cependant, » commenta Liam.  
  
Louis lui lança un regard d'avertissement avant de se tourner vers Harry. L'air blessé sur son visage serra le cœur de Louis. « Haz ? »  
  
« Est-ce que tu viens de me repousser ? » demanda Harry, un creux se formant entre ses sourcils.  
  
Se sentant coupable, Louis mordit sa lèvre, tendant une main pour toucher la taille de Harry. Ce dernier fit un bond en arrière, puis il se retourna sans même un regard pour Louis et il disparut dans la foule.  
  
Louis le suivit du regard, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
« Lou, » dit Liam de façon appuyée, sa main venant se poser sur son bras. « Vas-y. »  
  
« Quoi ? » Louis se tourna vers lui, voyant son visage plein d'inquiétude.  
  
« T'es un tel idiot, » commenta Aiden.  
  
Avant que Louis puisse dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet – il avait beaucoup à dire – Liam reprit la parole.  
  
« C'est Aiden, Louis, » souligna-t-il. « Bien sûr que Harry ne serait pas exactement cool à ce sujet. »  
  
« Je ne suis pas une maladie, tu sais, » l'interrompit Aiden.  
  
Liam le regarda avec un sourire d'excuse, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Louis. « C'est assez difficile comme ça, en cachant votre relation, » continua Liam. « Mais devoir te regarder avec l'un de tes ex ? Tu peux pas exactement le blâmer de vouloir marquer son territoire. »  
  
« Aiden n'est pas mon ex, » protesta Louis.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire à Harry ? » demanda Aiden, prenant son verre sur le comptoir. « On a couché ensemble, Louis, et il le sait. Le repousser devant moi enverrait définitivement le mauvais message. »  
  
« Il sait que – »  
  
« Vraiment ? » le coupa Liam, haussant un sourcil. « Ne reste pas ici, Lou. Fais quelque chose. »  
  
Louis passa une main sur son visage avant de boire le reste de sa boisson en une gorgée. « J'peux pas faire ça devant toutes ces personnes, Li, » protesta-t-il.  
  
« Si tu ne fais  _rien_ , tu vas le perdre plus tôt que tu ne le crois, » lança Aiden.  
  
Déglutissant fortement, Louis releva sa tête et observa la pièce à la recherche de Harry. Il le repéra de l'autre côté, se trouvant avec un groupe d'amis, un verre de shooter entre son pouce et son index. Nick Grimshaw, de toutes les personnes au monde, se tenait à côté de lui, son visage près de celui de Harry et une bouteille de vodka dans sa main.  
  
Louis fut là-bas en quelques secondes. Il s'en rendit seulement compte quand il leva sa main pour prendre le verre des doigts de Harry.  
  
« Je pense que t'as assez bu, » fit-il remarquer.  
  
Harry fronça ses sourcils vers lui, prenant la bouteille de la main de Nick et l'apportant à ses lèvres. « C'est ma fête. »  
  
Nick haussa ses sourcils, regardant Louis avec un air interrogateur.  
  
« Haz, » dit Louis, le regardant prendre une gorgée de la bouteille. « Viens, allons parler. »  
  
« J'pense que t'as déjà tout dit. »  
  
Harry se retourna et avant que Louis puisse dire quelque chose de plus, un groupe de personnes les rejoignit – toutes des personnes que Louis n'avait jamais vu avant.  
  
« Hé, Harry, » dit l'un des garçons, et Louis le reconnut comme étant celui qui avait dragué Harry tout à l'heure sur la piste de danse. « Tu veux faire des body shots ? »  
  
L'estomac de Louis se retourna à cette idée, et il vit les yeux de Harry s'écarquiller pendant un moment. Son regard se posa sur Louis, et ce dernier sut que Harry était sur le point de faire quelque chose de stupide quand il serra sa mâchoire et releva obstinément son menton.  
  
« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Harry, posant la bouteille.  
  
« Très bien, popstar, » intervint Nick, enroulant un bras autour des épaules de Harry et l'éloignant du garçon. « Ne va pas trop vite. »  
  
« Ne fais pas le rabat-joie, Grimmy, » se plaignit le garçon. « Juste parce que t'en as déjà eu un bout. C'est mon tour maintenant. »  
  
Louis se sentit mal – son ventre se retourna et quelque chose de dégoûtant remonta dans sa gorge. Il vit le choc sur le visage de Harry, l'horreur pure, et tout ce que Louis voulait était de mettre son poing dans la gueule de ce mec et dire à Harry qu'il était plus que ça, tellement plus qu'une baise sympa pour la nuit.  
  
« Ça suffit, » cracha-t-il, puis il attrapa le poignet de Harry pour le tirer hors de leur cercle. « Tu viens avec moi maintenant. »  
  
Ça alluma une petite étincelle de réconfort dans la poitrine de Louis que Harry n'ait pas protesté. Il laissa Louis le traîner de l'autre côté de la piste de danse et à travers une porte qui disait 'Staff Only'. Louis parcourut un couloir étroit et, comme il l'avait espéré, la porte au bout menait à une petite cours à l'extérieur.  
  
« C'est quoi ce bordel, Harry ? » demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent seuls, puis il lâcha le poignet de Harry, se tournant vers lui.  
  
« Tu poses vraiment la question ? » rétorqua Harry.  
  
« Ce mec parlait de toi comme si t'étais un morceau de viande, » lui rappela Louis. « C'est dégueulasse, putain. Et tu ne devrais pas encourager son illusion d'avoir une chance avec toi. »  
  
« Il n'en a pas ? » Harry haussa ses épaules, croisant ses bras. « Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire, Louis ? Désolé, je ne suis pas exactement disponible ? Mais non, je n'ai pas de copain ? »  
  
« Ça n'a pas été un problème pour toi ces quatre dernières années, non ? »  
  
Le regard de Harry s'assombrit. « Va te faire foutre. Le fait que je n'ai couché avec personne, ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas flirté avec des mecs, ou que je ne les ai pas embrassé ou – »  
  
« J'veux pas savoir, » le coupa Louis, levant une main. « J'ai eu ma dose en devant le regarder ce soir. »  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, se rapprochant. « T'as le droit d'être jaloux, mais pas moi ? »  
  
« Aiden est un foutu ami, Harry ! »  
  
«  _Foutu_  ami, en effet, » releva immédiatement Harry, déformant les mots de Louis. « Tu baisais avec lui. »  
  
« Plus maintenant, » souligna Louis.  
  
Harry laissa échapper un rire jaune, secouant sa tête. « Il ne le savais pas, cependant, hein ? Tu ne lui as même pas dit pour nous. »  
  
« J'aurais dû lui envoyé un message ? » Louis donna un coup de pied dans une canette vide, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches. « Au fait, Aiden, au cas où tu te demandais si on allait finir dans un lit la prochaine fois qu'on se verrait pour écrire. J'ai un copain maintenant, donc ça n'arrivera pas. »  
  
« Eh bien, si c'est la seule façon pour lui faire comprendre que tu n'es plus disponible, » avança Harry, haussant ses épaules. « A la place, tu lui as fait croire que tu l'étais toujours. »  
  
« Je ne lui ai même pas parlé depuis ma foutue fête d'anniversaire ! » Louis jeta ses mains en l'air d'agacement. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Harry ? »  
  
« Je veux dire aux mecs qui me draguent que je ne peux pas rentrer avec eux parce que j'ai un petit-ami, » répondit Harry, sa voix sonnant soudainement beaucoup plus fluette. « Je veux danser avec toi, et pas seulement te regarder de loin. Je veux t'embrasser après que tout le monde m'ait chanté Joyeux Anniversaire autour de cet énorme gâteau, parce que je sais que c'est toi qui as tout organisé. »  
  
Louis fixa Harry pendant une seconde, le regardant droit dans les yeux et sachant que tout ceci était ce que lui-même voulait. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de ça. Il ne voulait juste pas tous les tracas avant de pouvoir arriver à ce stade.  
  
Louis avait peur, il était foutrement effrayé par ce qui se trouvait devant lui.  
  
« Tu m'as dit qu'on ne referait pas ça, putain, » dit Harry d'une voix étouffée, faisant un geste vers Louis. « Mais tu ne fais rien à ce sujet. »  
  
« Tu veux que j'aille à l'intérieur et annonce à tout le monde que je suis gay, ou quoi ? » demanda Louis, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.  
  
« En fait, oui, » répondit Harry, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. « C'est ce que je veux. »  
  
« Eh bien, ça n'arrivera foutrement pas. »  
  
Louis vit le visage de Harry se décomposer, il savait qu'il avait l'air d'être un connard et qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi impulsif. Harry se recula, ses épaules se baissant et ses yeux semblant blessés.  
  
Putain, c'était sorti de la mauvaise façon. Louis voulait revenir en arrière, s'excuser d'avoir donné l'impression de ne pas vouloir faire fonctionner leur relation, et faire comprendre à Harry ce qu'il ne pouvait exactement pas faire.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'intérieur et le  _dire_  à tout le monde – Louis était foutrement effrayé par ça.  
  
Avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose pour se rattraper, Harry le devança.  
  
« J'ai une offre pour des body shots à accepter à l'intérieur, » dit-il froidement, mais ses yeux le trahirent.  
  
« Comme si t'allais faire ça, » déclara Louis, tendant une main pour toucher le poignet de Harry. Il pensait que sa voix tremblante l'avait trahi. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer Harry retourner là-bas et laisser ce mec dégoûtant le toucher.  
  
« Regarde-moi bien, » menaça Harry, s'éloignant. « Et n'ose pas me manipuler avec ton stupide truc sur mon poignet. »  
  
_Parce que j'adore ça_ , fut ce que Harry ne dit pas, Louis le savait très bien. Il referma sa main en un poing, se retenant de la tendre à nouveau vers Harry.  
  
« Je ne peux vraiment pas – »  
  
« J'suppose que t'as donné ton avis assez clairement, Louis, » le coupa Harry. Il secoua sa tête, détournant son regard du visage de Louis. « Je ne pense pas que je veux en entendre plus. »  
  
Sur ce, il se retourna et alla à l'intérieur, laissant Louis derrière lui.  
  
Louis se sentit trop faible pour le suivre.  
  
+++  
  
Harry se réveilla à cause de son téléphone qui sonnait à côté de sa tête. Sa tête était lourde et douloureuse, sa gorge était à vif et la sonnerie était beaucoup trop forte pour ses oreilles. Attrapant le téléphone, il ouvrit à peine un œil, juste pour voir le prénom de Louis s'afficher sur l'écran. Harry appuya sur  _Refuser_  et laissa à nouveau tomber l'appareil sur l'oreiller.  
  
Se tournant, il prit la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait posée près de son lit avant de se coucher. L'appartement avait été vide lorsqu'il était rentré, sa chambre rangée et son lit soigneusement fait. Harry s'était attendu à passer la nuit chez Louis après la fête, pour rester avec lui pendant quelques jours avant que Louis parte en Australie pour la première partie de la tournée mondiale d'Escapade.  
  
Soupirant, Harry écouta son téléphone bipper pour annoncer des nouveaux messages toutes les secondes. Il ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux et attrapa le mobile, déverrouillant l'écran.  
  
_Bébé, allez réponds._  
  
_S'il te plaît parle-moi._  
  
_Je suis désolé. Ne m'ignore pas !_  
  
Il sonna à nouveau et, avec un froncement de sourcils, Harry refusa à nouveau l'appel. Son cœur battit follement quand il recommença à sonner quelques secondes plus tard. Un nouveau message arriva après que Harry ait également refusé celui-ci.  
  
_Harry, ne fais pas ça._  
  
Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Harry éteignit son téléphone, reprenant sa respiration une fois que le silence revint autour de lui.  
  
Il leva son regard quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Perrie entra, ses cheveux un peu en désordre et ses yeux semblant fatigués. Elle resta à la porte, semblant un peu confuse.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » voulut-elle savoir. « J'pensais que tu restais chez Louis ? »  
  
Harry posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit et haussa ses épaules. « Et toi ? » demanda-t-il à la place de répondre à sa question. « J'étais persuadé que tu finirais chez Zayn ? »  
  
Perrie croisa ses jambes et baissa son regard.  
  
« Hé, » murmura Harry, se décalant et tapotant son matelas, faisant signe à Perrie de le rejoindre. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »  
  
Elle hésita pendant seulement un moment avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, mettant ses pieds sous elle. « Je ne veux pas être un coup d'un soir, je suppose, » répondit-elle.  
  
Harry l'observa, des traces d'eyeliner autour de ses yeux qui n'avait pas été complètement effacé, ses cheveux en désordre, un caleçon et un tee-shirt trop grand tombant sur ses épaules. Il était devenu tellement habitué à être avec elle, il connaissait tellement de choses sur elle – sa façon de penser, ses habitudes, son for intérieur.  
  
« C'est ce qu'il veut ? » demanda Harry.  
  
Perrie haussa ses épaules, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. « Je ne sais pas. Je pense que le problème, c'est que je suis une fan. »  
  
Harry fronça ses sourcils. « Vraiment ? »  
  
« Avec combien de groupies tu crois qu'il a déjà couché ? » Sa voix était très basse. « J'en suis probablement qu'une autre dans la queue de fans qui se jettent sur eux. »  
  
« Tu ne te jettes pas exactement sur lui, » protesta Harry. « Louis m'a dit que tu plais vraiment à Zayn. »   
  
Elle haussa ses épaules, passant une main à travers ses cheveux. « Pendant combien de temps, cependant ? Il a plein de choix. »  
  
« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit comme ça, Pez, » souligna Harry. « J'avais le sentiment qu'il était assez sérieux à propos de toi. »  
  
« Eh bien, ce n'est certainement plus le cas, » répondit Perrie. « Pas après que je ne sois pas rentrée avec lui hier soir. »  
  
Harry tendit une main pour toucher son genou. « Si c'est le cas, alors il n'en vaut pas vraiment la peine. »  
  
Perrie hocha de la tête avec raideur et appuya son épaule contre la tête de lit. Elle semblait épuisée, comme si elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, alors Harry releva sa couette et l'étala sur ses jambes. Elle sourit légèrement en réponse.  
  
« Alors, pourquoi ton téléphone sonnait aussi tôt ce matin ? » voulut-elle savoir après un moment passé dans un silence confortable.  
  
« Louis, » répondit Harry.  
  
« J'pensais que vous étiez parti tôt ? »  
  
«  _Je_  suis parti tôt, » la corrigea Harry. « Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête. »  
  
Elle fronça ses sourcils, jouant avec la couette. « Pourquoi ? C'était une bonne fête, non ? »  
  
« Je me suis disputé avec Louis. » Le dire à haute voix rendit soudainement la situation très réelle. Harry n'avait aucune idée d'où ils en étaient après ça. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où  _il_  en était après la veille.   
  
« Vous vous êtes disputé par rapport à quoi ? »  
  
Harry roula pour se mettre sur le dos, fixant le plafond. « Il a dit qu'on ne se cacherait pas cette fois. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il fait c'est se cacher. »  
  
Perrie toucha ses cheveux, jouant doucement avec les mèches. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
  
« Quand son ex est arrivé et l'a pris dans ses bras plus longtemps que nécessaire – » Harry s'étouffa au souvenir, ses doigts mourant toujours d'envie de pousser Louis loin d'Aiden. « Personne ne peut exactement me blâmer d'avoir été un peu jaloux, hein ? »  
  
« Ça me semble totalement naturel, » acquiesça Perrie.  
  
« Il m'a repoussé, Pez, » murmura Harry. « J'ai juste mis mon bras autour de lui pour m'assurer qu'Aiden reçoive bien le message, et Louis a commencé à être mal à l'aise et nerveux. »  
  
« Eh bien, vous étiez dans une pièce remplie de personnes, et il n'est pas sorti du placard, hein ? » demanda Perrie, calmant les nerfs de Harry en grattant son crâne.  
  
« C'est le problème, » déclara Harry. « Il a dit qu'il n'en sortirait pas. »  
  
La main de Perrie s'arrêta. « Quoi ? »  
  
« J'ai dit qu'il devrait faire son coming-out si on voulait que ça fonctionne, et il a dit que ça n'arriverait pas. » Le répéter était aussi douloureux qu'entendre les mots venir de Louis dans une cours sale et sombre à l'arrière d'une boîte de nuit.  
  
« Il n'a pas retenu la leçon, alors ? »  
  
Harry secoua sa tête. « Je ne sais pas de quoi il a peur. Il n'est pas seul là-dedans. »  
  
« Zayn et Liam semblent également le soutenir, » ajouta Perrie. « Et il sait à quel point la presse people est dégueulasse. Ça ne devrait plus importer. »  
  
Soupirant, Harry ferma ses yeux. « Regarde-nous être des petites adolescentes en train de pleurer sur des garçons. »  
  
Perrie rigola doucement et bougea pour se coucher à côté de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à ce sujet ? »  
  
Harry y réfléchit pendant un moment, à la façon dont Louis l'avait regardé la veille et à comment il avait chuchoté des choses mignonnes dans son oreille le soir avant ça. Il n'abandonnerait pas, pas encore.  
  
« Je suppose que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour me décider. »  
  
Perrie soupira et attrapa sa main, entremêlant leurs doigts.  
  
+++  
  
Louis raccrocha après avoir été redirigé vers le répondeur pour la dixième fois. Harry ne décrochait pas, il ne répondait pas à ses messages et continuait d'ignorer toutes les tentatives de Louis pour le joindre.  
  
Il soupira avant de lever sa main et toquer à la porte.  
  
Perrie ouvrit, portant un jogging et un pull, ses cheveux attachés dans un chignon et une tablette de chocolat dans sa main.  
  
« Louis, » le salua-t-elle froidement.  
  
« On peut passer cette partie ? » demanda Louis. « J'ai juste besoin de lui parler. »  
  
« Eh bien, » dit Perrie, s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte et mangeant calmement sa friandise. « Je peux te poser une question ? »  
  
Louis soupira. « Ouais, vas-y. »  
  
« Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit de ne pas tout foutre à nouveau en l'air ? » Elle croisa ses bras, lui lançant un regard sévère. « Et tu m'as dit que tu serais stupide de le faire ? »  
  
« Ecoute, ce n'est pas ce que ça semble être. J'étais bourré et en colère, » expliqua Louis. « Certaines choses sont sorties de la mauvaise façon. »  
  
« Il m'a dit de ne pas te laisser entrer, » l'informa Perrie.  
  
« Allez, Perrie. » Louis décida qu'à ce point, il pouvait bien supplier.  
  
Perrie secoua sa tête. « Désolé, Louis, mais ce n'est pas ma décision. » Elle tourna sa tête, regardant derrière elle. « Nope. Il dit non. »  
  
Louis fronça ses sourcils, ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Savoir que Harry était juste là, mais pourtant hors d'atteinte pour Louis n'aidait pas du tout. Ses doigts picotaient avec l'envie de repousser Perrie et entrer en trombe à l'intérieur pour voir Harry et faire en sorte qu'il l'écoute.  
  
Harry n'apprécierait pas une telle chose, n'apprécierait pas que Louis perde son sang-froid. C'était lui qui canalisait Louis, il était la raison pour laquelle Louis luttait pour garder son sang-froid et ses idées claires. Harry l'ancrait, le maintenant constamment en place et avec les pieds sur Terre.  
  
« J'attendrai dehors, » annonça fortement Louis, par-dessus la tête de Perrie. « Je ne pars pas, Haz. »  
  
Perrie lui lança un long regard appuyé, avant de se reculer et fermer la porte. Louis continua de fixer le bois, espérant y voir un signe, peut-être que Harry allait changer d'avis et ouvrir la porte. Rien ne se passa, cependant, alors Louis tourna ses talons et descendit les escaliers, quittant l'immeuble.  
  
Il alla sur le terrain de football à côté et leva son regard vers la fenêtre de Harry, voyant que les rideaux étaient tirés. Apparemment, Harry utilisait toutes les méthodes possibles pour garder Louis éloigné.  
  
Louis ramassa un ballon abandonné, que des enfants avaient très certainement oublié la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus jouer ici. Il tapa doucement dedans, faisant quelques dribbles en courant avant de viser le but et envoyer le ballon directement dans le filet entre les deux poteaux.  
  
Elle rebondit contre le mur et revint jusqu'à Louis. Il leva son regard vers la publicité derrière le but, une photo pleine de couleur montrant des morceaux de photos, de peintures, de graphismes et de graffitis. _Soyez fort. Soyez vous-même_ , était-il écrit en lettres dorées, et quelque chose à l'intérieur de Louis se serra.  
  
Il tourna sa tête et continua à jouer, améliorant sa technique et son habilité, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se soit couché depuis longtemps derrière les grands immeubles, le ciel noir et vide au dessus de lui.  
  
« Rentre chez toi, Louis, » entendit-il Harry dire ensuite et il se retourna.  
  
Harry se tenait à sa fenêtre, penché contre le cadre avec ses bras croisés et un froncement sur son visage.  
  
« Je suis désolé, » dit Louis, décidant qu'il ferait mieux de casser tout ce qu'il pouvait avant que Harry l'ignore à nouveau. « J'ai été un vrai connard. Et je ne le pensais pas. »  
  
« Si, » protesta Harry.  
  
Il avait raison. Il n'avait pas voulu que ça sorte de cette façon, cependant. Louis avait seulement besoin que Harry comprenne également ça. « Tu l'as mal interprété, cependant, Harry. Je ne voulais pas dire – »  
  
« Je ne vois juste pas tout ça allait quelque part, » le coupa Harry, sa voix presque trop basse pour porter jusqu'à Louis. « Je ne nous vois pas aller quelque part comme ça, Louis. »  
  
Le cœur de Louis cessa de battre, il pouvait entendre le bruit sourd dans sa poitrine, l'écho dans ses oreilles. Son pied glissa de sur le ballon, il le remarqua s'éloigner en roulant et ses genoux semblaient un peu faibles.  
  
« Rentre chez toi, Lou, » répéta Harry, puis il se retourna en fermant la fenêtre. Louis garda ses yeux fixé sur la vitre, il vit Harry derrière, s'éloignant doucement.  
  
Il avait à nouveau tout foutu en l'air – il était à nouveau en train de  _perdre_  Harry. Comment ça avait pu se produire ? Comment ça avait pu se produire alors que Louis avait juré de faire les choses correctement cette fois ?  
  
Doucement, Louis fit bouger ses pieds, se traînant hors du terrain. Il regarda encore une fois vers la fenêtre de Harry, mais il ne put rien voir d'autre que l'obscurité derrière le verre.  
  
Les réponses ne vinrent pas.  
  
+++  
  
« J'ai appelé Jade et Jesy, aussi, » dit Perrie, regardant un papier froissé dans ses mains. « Et Niall m'a donné le numéro de Cara. Apparemment, c'est une amie de la fac. »  
  
Harry soupira d'acquiescement, regardant par-dessus son épaule. « Je devrais l'appeler ? »  
  
« Si tu veux bien. » Perrie lui tendit le papier et mit sa veste. Elle se retourna et vérifia à nouveau le bar, elle bougea légèrement un cendrier vers la droite avant d'hocher de la tête et se diriger vers la porte.  
  
« Niall va vraiment la surprendre, hein ? » dit Harry d'un air songeur, suivant Perrie. « Babs n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il prépare, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
« Pas du tout. Elle croit qu'ils vont passer une soirée tranquille, ou qu'il va l'emmener au restaurant. »  
  
« Avoir un diplôme de droit n'arrive pas tous les jours, » souligna Harry. « Il est tellement fier d'elle. »   
  
Perrie sortit, tenant la porte à Harry. « Il n'arrête pas d'en parler. C'est vraiment mignon. »  
  
Harry acquiesça, passant en revue la liste des personnes qu'ils devaient appeler, pour les inviter à la fête que Niall avait prévu pour Barbara. Perrie verrouilla la porte et, quand elle se retourna, elle agrippa soudainement le bras de Harry.  
  
Levant son regard, Harry tourna son regard de Perrie vers l'endroit qu'elle fixait.  
  
Zayn se tenait à quelques mètres. Ses mains étaient enfouies dans les poches de sa veste et une cigarette se trouvait entre ses lèvres. Harry imagina que son propre air surpris était identique à celui visible sur le visage de Zayn.   
  
« Je – euh, » marmonna Zayn, retirant la cigarette et la laissant tomber par terre. « Je ne savais pas que tu venais chercher Perrie aujourd'hui. »  
  
Ça n'avait pas été prévu – Harry était initialement supposé être chez Louis, après tout. « Je suis venu boire un verre, » dit-il à la place, essayant d'avoir l'air nonchalant.  
  
« Eh bien, c'est probablement bien que je te vois ici, » déclara Zayn après un moment. « J'pensais parler à Perrie en premier, mais je suppose que ça fonctionne tout aussi bien. »  
  
« Si t'es venu – »  
  
« Louis ne le supporte pas vraiment bien, Harry, » continua simplement Zayn. « Il est dans un sale état depuis que t'as rompu avec lui. »  
  
Harry se figea, tout à l'intérieur de lui cessa de bouger. Perrie agrippa son bras plus fermement.  
  
« Rompu ? » répétèrent-il à l'unisson.  
  
Zayn haussa des épaules. « Il n'en a pas vraiment parlé. Il a juste dit que t'avais rompu avec lui, et puis il a en quelque sorte – »  
  
« Quel idiot, » siffla Harry, se mettant en route.  
  
« Haz, attends ! » cria Perrie. « Tu vas où ? »  
  
Harry se retourna pendant un moment. « J'suppose que vous avez besoin d'un peu de temps seuls, de toute façon, » souligna-t-il, leur faisant un signe. « Je vais essayer de raisonner la tête de mule qu'est Louis. »  
  
Zayn sembla confus et Perrie commença à sourire largement, levant son pouce vers lui.  
  
Harry se tourna et se précipita vers la station de métro la plus proche.  
  
+++  
  
Louis avait étrangement l'impression d'être revenu au jour où il avait avoué son homosexualité à sa mère.  
  
Comme deux ans auparavant, ils étaient assis dans sa cuisine, la lumière basse et le thé ayant un meilleur goût que n'importe quel thé au monde. Louis avait testé beaucoup de thés, et il était sûr que sa mère avait des ingrédients spéciaux pour le sien.  
  
Ça l'avait aidé à faire son coming-out à l'époque et ça l'aida à lui parler de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire à cet instant. Il ne pouvait pas faire cette étape sans que sa mère soit au courant.   
  
« Alors, Harry, hein ? » demanda-t-elle après que Louis lui ait dit qu'il avait prévu de révéler son homosexualité au public.  
  
Louis se sentit rougir, ses joues devenant chaudes. « Pourquoi tu penses que – »  
  
« Je lis la presse, Lou, » souligna Jay. « Tout d'un coup, il est de retour dans ta vie, il vient avec vous en tournée, il est vu avec toi chaque semaine. » Elle haussa ses épaules. « Il a toujours été très spécial pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Levant ses yeux, Louis chercha le regard de sa mère. Il voulait la regarder dans les yeux en lui disant. « Il – » Il prit une respiration profonde. « On était en couple. C'était mon premier copain. »  
  
Jay sourit, bougeant sa tasse entre ses mains. « Je suppose que vous ne faisiez pas que lire des bandes dessinées dans cette cabane. »  
  
Un autre vague de chaleur se répandit sur les joues de Louis. « Maman ! »  
  
Gloussant, elle tendit sa main pour toucher la sienne. « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas emmené avec toi ? J'aimerais beaucoup le revoir. »  
  
Louis haussa ses épaules, baissant son regard. « On s'est disputé. »  
  
Jay resta silencieuse et Louis décida de prendre une gorgée de son thé avant de continuer.  
  
« J'ai peut-être donné l'impression de ne pas vouloir faire mon coming-out. » Il murmura les mots, se sentant honteux de devoir le dire à haute voix. Il avait blessé Harry. « Même si je lui ai promis de ne plus me cacher. »  
  
« Hm, » soupira Jay. Sa main était toujours posée de façon rassurant sur celle de Louis. « Et tu penses que tu dois un coming-out à Harry ? »  
  
Louis leva brusquement son regard, clignant des yeux. « Non, pas Harry. »  
  
« Ça y ressemble beaucoup, bébé, » commenta Jay. « Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi-même, tu ne devrais pas le faire du tout. »  
  
« Mais Harry – »  
  
« S'il ne peut pas être patient avec toi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, » le coupa Jay. « Je te fais confiance pour le faire pour toi-même, Louis. Prends ta propre décision. Et si tu n'es pas prêt pour un grand coming-out, alors ne le fais pas. Pas pour quelqu'un d'autre. »  
  
Expirant de façon tremblante, Louis continua de la fixer du regard.  
  
Elle avait raison. Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison – sa mère avait toujours raison.  
  
« Je ne veux pas ça, » répondit Louis, sa voix sonnant sourdes à ses propres oreilles.  
  
Serrant sa main, Jay hocha de la tête. « Ce n'est pas grave. »  
  
« Si. » Louis secoua sa tête. « Je veux tenir la main de Harry, maman. Je veux être vu avec lui, et je veux que les gens sachent qu'il est à moi. »  
  
Jay fronça légèrement ses sourcils. « Eh bien, mon cœur, dans ce cas tu vas devoir changer quelque chose, j'en ai bien peur. »  
  
« Ça n'est pas obligé d'être un grand coming-out, hein ? Je dois juste être honnête avec moi-même, » réalisa Louis. « Ce n'est pas pour qui que ce soit d'autre. C'est pour moi. » Se levant, Louis posa sa tasse avant de faire le tour de la table et prendre sa mère dans ses bras. « Je vais lui parler. Il ne sait absolument pas que c'est ce que je veux. »  
  
Jay le tint fermement contre elle, ses doigts caressant le dos de Louis. « Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra une fois que tu lui auras expliqué. »  
  
« Merci, maman, » marmonna Louis, embrassant sa joue.  
  
Jay se recula, repoussant les cheveux de son visage. « Emmène-le avec toi la prochaine fois, d'accord ? »  
  
Louis hocha de la tête. « Promis. »  
  
+++  
  
En arrivant devant l'immeuble de Louis, Harry trouva toutes les fenêtres sombres, aucun signe que Louis soit encore réveillé. Pendant un moment, Harry se demanda s'il devait l'appeler, mais ensuite il appuya quand même sur la sonnette. Quand Louis ne répondit pas à la porte, Harry essaya à nouveau.  
  
Il était seulement minuit, Louis ne pouvait sûrement pas être endormi depuis longtemps – s'il était endormi. Harry sortit son téléphone, appelant Louis. Après plusieurs sonneries, il fut redirigé vers la boîte vocale, et Harry fronça ses sourcils.  
  
Il sortit le trousseau de clé de sa poche, regarda celle que Louis lui avait donné quelques jours auparavant. Elle était froide dans la paume de Harry, ne semblant pas familière sur sa peau.  
  
L'utiliser maintenant ne serait pas bien. Louis l'avait donné à Harry pour qu'il l'utilise quand il restait chez lui. Mais Harry ne séjournait pas avec Louis en ce moment. Il ne l'avait jamais utilisé avant et l'utiliser maintenant, pour la première, alors qu'ils s'étaient disputait ne convenait pas à Harry.  
  
A la place, il appuya à nouveau sur la sonnette mais ne reçut toujours pas de réponse.  
  
Peut-être que Louis n'était pas encore chez lui. Il semblait n'y avoir personne à l'intérieur, après tout.  
  
Avec le trousseau dans sa main, Harry s'assit près de la porte, jouant avec les clés.  
  
Il pouvait attendre.  
  
+++  
  
Louis était complètement épuisé lorsqu'il sortit de sa voiture. Ses membres semblaient tout raides et son cerveau embrumé, il était surpris de ne pas avoir causé un accident.  
  
Attrapant son sac sur le siège passager, il bailla puis verrouilla la voiture. L'allée menant à l'immeuble était illuminée par de petites lampes, donc Louis les suivit à l'aveugle. Il prit ses clés – et se figea en voyant Harry assis sur le sol.  
  
Sa tête était penchée en arrière et ses yeux étaient fermés. Il respirait de façon constante, ses bras enroulé autour de son ventre et ses genoux dans un drôle d'angle. Il portait un bonnet et un manteau léger. Sa peau pâle brillait sous la lumière artificielle du couloir, ses cils foncés créant un contraste saisissant.  
  
C'était Harry devant sa porte – Louis n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux.  
  
Ses doigts devinrent engourdis et les clés tombèrent sur le sol, un bruit sourd faisant écho contre les murs – les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent et sa tête se tourna brusquement. Pendant un moment, ils se fixèrent simplement, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, et aucun d'eux n'osa même respirer.  
  
« Ton voisin pense probablement que je suis un fan complètement fou, » dit ensuite Harry, sa voix rauque.  
  
Louis ramassa ses clés et s'avança, s'appuyant contre le mur juste à côté de Harry. « J'suis presque sûr qu'ils savent qui tu es. »  
  
Harry leva son regard, ses yeux écarquillés et vitreux. Il avait l'air aussi fatigué que Louis avait l'impression de l'être. « T'étais où ? »  
  
Soupirant, Louis glissa sur le sol, son dos contre le mur, jusqu'à être assis à côté de Harry. « Chez ma mère. »  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment et Louis laissa toute la chaleur possible pénétrer en lui. Même s'ils étaient habitués à être beaucoup séparés, ça avait été différent. Quand ils étaient séparés, ils ne l'étaient jamais  _réellement_  – cette fois, cependant, ils avaient été séparés de toutes les façons possibles.  
  
« T'es un tel idiot, » murmura Harry après un moment et il leva son bras pour l'enrouler autour des épaules de Louis et le tirer vers lui. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser contre la tempe de Louis, son corps tellement chaud et ferme, et il avait tellement  _manqué_  à Louis. Avec un soupir, ce dernier se blottit contre Harry, sa main se posant sur son ventre et ses lèvres dans son cou. « Je te le dirais si je rompais avec toi, tu sais. »  
  
Louis laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, fermant ses yeux. « Ça semblait assez définitif. »  
  
« Eh bien, Lou, on va devoir travailler sur ça, » marmonna Harry dans l'oreille de Louis. « Ça ne peut vraiment pas continuer comme ça. »  
  
« Je ne disais pas que ça le devait, » protesta Louis, le tenant plus fermement. Le pull de Harry était doux, semblant soyeux sous les doigts de Louis.  
  
« Rien ne va changer si tu ne – »  
  
« C'est facile pour toi, Harry. » Louis essaya de faire en sorte que sa voix soit plus forte – il se sentait suffoquer par ses propres sentiments. « T'as jamais dû faire un tel coming-out. »  
  
Louis put entendre la désapprobation dans la voix de Harry quand il parla. « J'ai dû le faire, Lou. Ma famille ne l'a pas magiquement su un beau matin. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. » Louis secoua légèrement sa tête, sa joue se frottant contre le pull de Harry. Il pensa à sa mère et à la façon dont elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui faisait confiance pour prendre la bonne décision, que Harry comprendrait.  
  
Louis avait pris cette décision pour lui-même.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Harry après un moment, et Louis se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
« L'annoncer à ta famille, » murmura Louis. « Je l'ai dit à ma mère et c'était différent. C'est toujours quelque chose de privé, Harry. Devoir l'annoncer au monde entier, c'est différent. Je fais mon coming-out sur une scène, avec le monde entier me regardant et me jugeant. Et ça n'affectera jamais que ma vie. C'est aussi par rapport à toi, et Liam et Zayn – je ne veux pas faire quelque chose de mauvais pour le groupe. »  
  
« Mais Liam et Zayn sont d'accord avec ça, non ? »  
  
« Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont vraiment préparé à l'impact. » Louis soupira, haussant légèrement ses épaules. « J'ai beaucoup de décisions à prendre et beaucoup de facteur à considérer – toi, ma famille, le groupe, mes amis, mes contacts, la presse... »  
  
Dire tout ceci à haute-voix suscita un sentiment de peur chez Louis, une réalisation de ce qui l'attendait et à quel point il était vraiment peu préparé.  
  
« Je sais, » acquiesça Harry, resserrant son bras autour de la taille de Louis. « Mais tu ne le fais pas tout seul. »  
  
Louis fut silencieux pendant un instant. « Je ne doute pas du fait que tu seras à mes côtés pour traverser tout ça. »  
  
« Mais ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« J'ai besoin de le faire pour moi-même. » Louis expira fortement. « Je ne peux pas le faire pour toi. »  
  
« Je pensais que tu en avais envie, Lou, » protesta Harry. « T'as dit que tu ne voulais pas te cacher cette fois. »  
  
« Je ne voulais pas dire que je ne veux pas faire mon coming-out, Harry, » le coupa Louis avant que ça ne dégénère à nouveau.  
  
« Si, » protesta Harry. « Et, j'veux dire, je ne veux pas de te presser ou quoi, mais – » il se tut, sa respiration chaude contre la peau de Louis lorsqu'il soupira.  
  
« Mais tu le fais, » murmura Louis. « Tu me presses. »  
  
« Louis... » Harry se blottit encore plus contre lui, ses doigts s'enroulant sur les épaules de Louis.  
  
« Tu t'attends à un grand geste, Harry, et je ne peux pas, » dit Louis d'une voix étouffée, essayant de le faire comprendre à Harry. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne veux pas faire ça. »  
  
Harry se recula et Louis le tint plus fermement, ayant peur de le perdre à nouveau. Il leva son regard et vit Harry froncer ses sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
  
« J'ai parlé à Liam et Zayn, et à notre management, » expliqua Louis, gardant son regard fixé sur le torse de Harry. « Genre – Liam plaisantait à propos d'articles dans OK Magazine et mon management mettant en place des interviews avec des questions toutes prêtes qui conduirait à un grand coming-out. »  
  
Harry resta silencieux, son pouce caressant de façon régulière la nuque de Louis.  
  
« Je ne veux pas faire ça, » réussit finalement à dire Louis. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, qui je veux être. »  
  
« Mais, Lou, » murmura Harry. « Comment est-ce que ça va fonctionner si tu ne révèle pas ton homosexualité ? »  
  
« Tu ne comprends pas, Harry. » Louis releva sa tête, cherchant le regard de Harry. « Je ne dis pas que je ne veux pas le faire. Je ne veux juste pas que ce soit un gros truc. Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas juste agir de façon désinvolte à ce sujet ? Faire nos trucs sans avoir à l'expliquer à quiconque ? »  
  
Harry cligna des yeux de confusion.  
  
« Je ne veux pas aller sur scène et annoncer que je suis amoureux d'un garçon et te dédier une chanson niaise devant des milliers de personnes, » lui dit Louis, désespéré que Harry comprenne son point de vue. « Je ne veux pas donner une longue interview dans un magazine sur comment je me suis trouvé, et je ne veux pas m'asseoir sur un plateau télé pour une interview qui se focalisera plus sur ma sexualité que sur notre musique. »   
  
Harry expira doucement, encadrant le visage de Louis avec ses mains. « Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, Louis. »  
  
« Peut-on simplement être nous-mêmes et les laisser deviner ? » demanda Louis, cherchant le visage de Harry. « Ils spéculent déjà sur ma vie privée. Je m'en fous s'ils le font un peu plus. »  
  
« Je suppose qu'ils le devineront bien assez tôt, » acquiesça Harry.  
  
« Je préférerais le faire de cette façon plutôt que d'en faire une affaire d'Etat, » murmura Louis, appuyant ses doigts dans la taille de Harry. « Je ne veux pas avoir à mentir à ce sujet, et je te promets que je ne le ferai pas. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai réussi à esquiver toutes les questions sur ma vie amoureuse. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer. »  
  
Harry sourit légèrement. « Ça n'est pas obligé. On peut simplement le faire à notre rythme. »  
  
« Ouais ? » souffla Louis.  
  
Harry baissa son front contre celui de Louis, ses bras s'enroulant autour de ses épaules. « Bien sûr. »  
  
Louis ferma la distance entre leurs lèvres, attrapant le soupir de soulagement de Harry quand il ouvrit sa bouche pour approfondir leur baiser. La sensation l'entraîna vers le fond, elle se répandit dans tout son corps et dans chaque cellule, tous ses sens se focalisant sur Harry.  
  
« Merci, » murmura Louis après, ses lèvres bougeant toujours contre celles de Harry.  
  
Harry secoua légèrement sa tête, puis il repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux du visage de Louis. « Tu m'as manqué, bébé. »  
  
« Tu m'as aussi manqué, » répondit Louis, puis il se blottit dans la chaleur de Harry. Ce dernier le tira contre son torse, bougeant une jambe pour que Louis puisse se positionner entre ses jambes.  
  
« On devrait aller à l'intérieur, » suggéra Harry, une main caressant le dos de Louis de façon distraite.  
  
Louis ferma ses yeux. « Dans une minute. »  
  
+++  
  
« Oui, Harry, j'ai compris, » grogna Aiden après que Harry ait embrassé Louis pour la troisième fois.  
  
Ils étaient à la fête surprise de Barbara, cette fois dans une salle louée. C'était le sous-sol d'un énorme hôtel mais à part ça, Niall avait insisté pour organiser tout le reste tout seul. Il avait demandé à un ami de jouer de la musique, tout le monde avait apporté de la nourriture et des boissons, et Perrie et certaines de ses amies l'avaient aidé pour décorer joliment la salle.  
  
La meilleure chose à propos de tout ça, cependant, était que lui et Louis étaient arrivés en tant que couple. Main dans la main, Louis avait porté la salade que Harry avait faite tandis que ce dernier avait tenu un énorme bouquet de tournesols. Ils avaient fini par se séparer après un moment, mais tout s'était bien passé – Harry avait toujours su où Louis était, et parfois leurs regards s'étaient croisés et ils s'étaient fait des clins d'œil à travers la salle.  
  
Quand Aiden était arrivé, Louis l'avait quand même étreint aussi fermement que la dernière fois, mais après, il s'était blotti contre le flanc de Harry. Aiden avait semblé amusé et Harry avait embrassé Louis, juste pour faire bonne mesure.  
  
« Il est un peu bête, » commenta Louis, pinçant sournoisement la fesse de Harry.  
  
« Vraiment ? » demanda Zayn, haussa un sourcil. « Tu deviens un vrai homme des cavernes quand le nom de Nick Grimshaw est mentionné. »  
  
Niall rigola, tapant plusieurs fois son poing contre le comptoir. « Il le déteste tellement. »  
  
« Nick est un bon ami, » protesta Harry, fronçant ses sourcils vers Louis.  
  
« C'est ton ex, » souligna Louis.  
  
« Pas vraiment, » dit Harry, haussa ses épaules. « On a juste en quelque sorte – »  
  
« Eu la même relation que Louis et moi avions, » finit Aiden.  
  
Harry lui lança un regard noir.  
  
« Très bien, pourquoi on ne laisse pas tomber le sujet ? » demanda Liam, revenant vers eux avec un plateau plein de verres à shooter. « Buvons à la santé de Babs à la place. »  
  
« Super idée ! » Niall tendit un bras pour la tirer du groupe de personnes se trouvant à côté d'eux et la coller contre son flanc. « Buvons à la santé de ma merveilleuse petite-amie. »  
  
Elle rigola et prit le verre de ses mains, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.  
  
« Où est Perrie ? » demanda Harry, tenant deux verres.  
  
« Elle voulait reprendre de la soupe, » lui dit Zayn, la cherchant du regard.  
  
Louis la repéra une seconde plus tard, Ed à ses côtés alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'eux. Ils rigolaient à propos de quelque chose, tous les deux un bol dans une main et une cuillère dans l'autre.  
  
« Hé, » cria Louis. « Dépêchez-vous, bande de feignasses ! »  
  
Ed lui fit un doigt d'honneur et, quand ils arrivèrent près d'eux, il donna un coup de hanche à Louis, le faisant heurter Harry qui renversa immédiatement les deux verres qu'il tenait. Ils coulèrent sur son torse, plus précisément sur le tee-shirt qu'il portait sous la chemise bleu qu'il avait laissé déboutonnée.  
  
« Oops, » dit Harry, regardant son torse.  
  
Louis tendit une main pour toucher son bras et doucement, sans que personne ne remarque, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et amena ses lèvres à l'oreille de Harry. « Hi. »  
  
Harry ricana, inclinant un peu sa tête pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Louis.  
  
« Je m'excuserais bien, » souligna Ed, posant son bol vide sur le comptoir. « Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est vous, les niaiseux, qui  _me_  devez une excuse. »  
  
Liam soupira simplement et remplit à nouveau les verres, tandis que Louis aidait Harry à tamponner des serviettes en papier sur son torse pour sécher son tee-shirt. « Tu l'as dit, mec. »  
  
« Comme si on le savait pas ? » demanda Aiden, tendant un verre à Ed et Zayn.  
  
Harry décida de les ignorer et prit son verre à nouveau plein, à la place. Perrie en tenait déjà un à présent, lui souriant en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
« A Babs ! » cria Niall.  
  
Ils le suivirent tous, levant leurs verres pour trinquer avant de boire le liquide brûlant. Harry frissonna, pinçant ses lèvres.  
  
Quand il leva ses yeux, il vit Perrie sourire à Zayn avant qu'il l'embrasse sur le front. Liam les observa avec un sourire affectueux sur les lèvres, Aiden et Ed remplissaient déjà à nouveau leurs verres et Barbara disait quelque chose à Niall, qui fit briller un petit peu plus ses yeux.  
  
Louis serra la taille de Harry, attendant que ce dernier tourne sa tête pour le regarder. « Tout va bien ? »  
  
Harry tira Louis un peu plus contre lui, détournant à nouveau son regard vers leurs amis. « Tout est parfait. »  
  
+++  
  
Louis se réveilla au son apaisant des vagues s'agitant doucement sous lui. Les draps étaient froids sous sa peau, l'air dans la chambre humide et collant. Il y avait un autre bruit que Louis n'arrivait pas à identifier, quelque chose d'autre que les vagues calmes et la respiration constante de Harry.  
  
Gardant ses yeux fermés, Louis pensa aux jours précédents, à comment chaque jour lui avait donné l'impression d'être une journée passée au paradis.  
  
On était au mois d'octobre, et Escapade venait de terminer la partie américaine de leur tournée mondiale. Harry avait fait une petite tournée des clubs au Royaume-Uni, et la sortie de son premier album était prévue pour le mois de décembre. Avant que sa tournée ne commence, Harry avait rejoint Escapade pendant quelques semaines, amenant Perrie avec lui. Les tabloïds avaient littéralement explosés.  
  
Zayn et Perrie avaient été une bonne distraction, mais les médias avaient fait le tour du mystère entourant Harry et Louis depuis avril. Il y avait eu des articles sur Harry déclarant qu'il était en couple, mais ne disant pas avec qui. Puis, les médias avaient relevé que Harry passer tout son temps libre avec Louis, et beaucoup de conneries avaient été publiées au sujet de Harry négligent son petit-ami pour passer du temps avec Louis, à la place.  
  
Harry ne l'avait pas très pris, alors la prochaine fois qu'ils étaient sortis au restaurant, Louis avait gardé leurs doigts entrelacés après avoir aidé Harry à sortir de la voiture.  
  
La réaction avait été immense.  
  
Une semaine plus tard, Louis avait donné le feu vert pour que la question « Qui est célibataire » soit posée lorsqu'ils étaient chez Ellen. Louis n'avait pas levé sa main.  
  
Avec ça, les spéculations étaient devenues folles, et tout Internet avait explosé avec des théories et des évidences postées par leurs fans. Niall avait appelé Louis aux aurores une fois, lui criant dessus. Quand Louis lui avait rappelé qu'il avait été absolument d'accord avec le plan en premier lieu, qu'il avait même été ému que Louis fasse ce pas en avant. Niall s'était calmé.  
  
« Mais, putain, » s'était plaint Niall. « C'est un putain de boulot de gérer les médias. »  
  
Avec Harry rejoignant Escapade en tournée, ils l'avaient plus ou moins confirmé sans dire quoi que ce soit. Louis savait que bientôt, il serait obligé de faire cette dernière étape et de faire une annonce publique officielle. En l'état actuelle des choses, ça n'auraient plus un aussi gros un impact, cependant, et avec Harry à ses côtés, il se sentait prêt à le faire.  
  
Avant ça, cependant, tous les médias allaient se focaliser sur la mystérieuse blonde qui était arrivée avec Harry et avait été vue en train de monter dans l'avion avec Zayn. La distraction avait donné à Louis et Harry un peu de temps hors de leurs radars, donc Louis avait surpris Harry avec de billets pour Bora Bora lorsque ce dernier était revenu de sa tournée. Ils étaient partis le soir même – trois jours auparavant.  
  
Louis sourit légèrement quand le corps de Harry glissa contre le sien, sa peau chaude recouvrant la sienne. Harry embrassa son épaule, sa main traînant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
  
« Il pleut, » murmura-t-il, sa voix étouffée contre la peau de Louis.  
  
Fronçant ses sourcils, Louis ouvrit ses yeux et vit des gouttes d'eau heurter le bois du petit patio à l'extérieur de leur cabane. Elle était bâtie sur des poteaux près du rivage, dans la mer, alors ils étaient complètement isolés. Ils avaient un petit bateau à rames pour rejoindre la plage depuis leur cabane, mais ils l'utilisaient rarement.  
  
« Je pensais qu'il ne pleuvait jamais à Bora Bora, » commenta doucement Harry, une intonation taquine dans sa voix qui ramena Louis dans le passé pendant un moment – à une après-midi dans la chambre de son enfance pendant une journée d'automne pluvieuse et aux lèvres de Harry ayant le goût de  _Louis_.  
  
Pendant un moment, ils restèrent comme ça, écoutant les vagues et la pluie dans un silence confortable.  
  
« Tu veux aller nager ? » demanda Louis après un moment.  
  
« Il pleut, » répéta Harry.  
  
« Qui s'en soucie ? » Louis tourna sa tête, regardant Harry. « Est-ce vraiment important ? »  
  
Harry sourit, ses boucles en désordre, ses yeux brillants et d'un vert intense. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Louis, les serrant fermement et le regard de Louis tomba sur l'ancre tatouée sur le poignet de Harry. Elle s'alignant parfaitement avec la corde qui était tatouée sur le sien.  
  
Louis leva leurs mains pour déposer un baiser juste sous la paume de Harry et sentir le battement de son cœur, puis il tira Harry hors du lit. Ils trébuchèrent tous les deux, rigolant et se tenant l'un à l'autre pour éviter de tomber dans leur précipitation.   
  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent dehors, Louis remarqua que, malgré l'averse, le ciel était quand même bleu, la pluie tombant depuis d'un espace vide, comme si elle venait de nulle part. Les gouttes étaient froides sur sa peau et quand ils sautèrent en même temps, Louis eut l'impression de flotter dans ce ciel, léger et libre.  
  
Il tint fermement la main de Harry et il le sentit serrer la sienne en retour avant qu'ils furent immergé par l'eau, du bleu et du vert les entourant. Pendant un moment, c'était comme si la mer de le ciel faisaient un, et Louis oublia lequel l'enveloppait.  
  
Quand ils refirent surface, cependant, émergeant en prenant une grande inspiration, la pluie tombant sur leurs têtes mouillées, et leurs regards se trouvant immédiatement, Louis sut exactement où il était.  
  
La main de Harry était toujours dans la sienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous pouvez écouter Baby Blue, écrit spécialement pour la fiction par tommosloueh, [ici](http://tommosloueh.tumblr.com/post/87758408592/baby-blue-rululu-harry-sang-happily-repeating).  
> ([paroles](http://tommosloueh.tumblr.com/babyblue) \+ [téléchargement](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2z7fp7zwo0w1e6r/Baby+Blue.mp3))


	15. Épilogue

« Faire venir en douce vos copines ou copains est toujours tellement casse-pied, » se plaignit Paul, attendant que Louis sorte du van.

Liam et Zayn se tenaient à côté de lui, retirant tous les deux leurs vestes. Le changement de temps était toujours un choc parfois, mais de façon générale, ils s'y étaient habitués. Il avait fait froid à New York, nuageux et pluvieux ; à Los Angeles, il faisait chaud et humide.

Un sentiment d'excitation se répandit dans la poitrine de Louis, ses doigts picotant, le démangeant. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ce que j'ai dit, » répondit Paul, les conduisant hors du parking vers un ascenseur qui les emmènerait très certainement à la réception de l'hôtel. Il se tourna vers Louis quand ils furent tous à l'intérieur. « Et ton mec, c'est le pire. Il n'écoute jamais ce que je dis. »

« Et ses fans traquent chacun de ses mouvements, » ajouta Liam à la droite de Louis, parlant évidemment par expérience. « Donc, il n'y a pas juste de nos fans que tu dois le cacher. »

Paul hocha de la tête avec un soupir puis il appuya sur un bouton.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda Zayn, semblant avoir tout autant d'espoir que Louis.

« Je ne veux pas ruiner la surprise, » dit Paul avec un clin d'œil.

Est-ce que ça signifiait que Harry était là ? Louis balança son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, le besoin de bouger démangeant chacun de ses nerfs. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Sa première tournée solo s'était terminée hier – aujourd'hui ? Louis était embrouillé avec les fuseaux horaires. Dans tous les cas, Harry était supposé retourner directement en studio après sa tournée.

Peut-être que Harry avait réussit à avoir un ou deux jours de pause ? Ça lui ressemblait beaucoup de surprendre Louis à la place de l'avertir au préalable.

Comme cette fois où Louis était rentré d'un tour promotionnel en Asie et que Harry était supposé être en Espagne. A la place, un repas fait maison avait attendu Louis, ainsi qu'un Harry très déshabillé, seulement couvert par un tablier autour de ses hanches.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Paul passa devant, vérifiant que tout était clair, puis il leur fit signe de le suivre.

Louis sut que ce n'était pas Harry au moment où Zayn se figea à côté de lui – juste pendant une seconde, mais il s'arrêta, ses pieds cessant d'avancer. Puis il passa précipitamment à côté de Louis dans le hall.

Perrie se retourna juste au bon moment pour les remarquer avant d'être tirer en avant par Zayn, ses bras s'enroulant autour de ses épaules et la tenant fermement. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, ses mains venant attraper ses épaules.

Liam et Louis restèrent en retrait pendant une minute, leur laissant un peu de temps seuls pendant que Paul récupéraient les clés de leurs charmes. Louis détourna son regard, se concentrant plutôt sur ça et regardant le réceptionniste tendre des papiers à signer à Paul.

« Hé, Perrie, » dit ensuite Liam et Louis tourna à nouveau son attention sur eux. Liam était en train de l'étreindre. « Quelle surprise de te voir ici. »

« C'était vraiment dur de le dire à personne, » gloussa Perrie, serrant Liam en retour. Puis elle se tourna vers Louis. « Lou, hé, viens ici. »

Louis lui sourit et se prépara à la prendre, également, dans ses bras mais Perrie encadra son visage et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi il a un baiser avant moi ? » se plaignit Zayn.

« C'est de la part de Harry, » expliqua Perrie, ne lâchant pas Louis. Elle sourit doucement. « Il t'envoie tout son amour. »

« Vous êtes des idiots, » commenta Louis avant de la prendre quand même dans ses bras. Il tourna son visage dans ses cheveux, marmonnant doucement « merci. »

« D'accord, les garçons, j'ai vos clés, » annonça Paul derrière eux. « Allons-y. »

« Comment s'est passé ton défilé, Perrie ? » demanda Liam, quand ils retournèrent à l'ascenseur.

Zayn prit la main de Perrie et ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, même si l'attention de Perrie était sur Liam. « Oh, super ! J'ai eu une offre, en fait, d'un magasin à Londres. Ils vendent que des exclusivités et ils veulent l'une de mes lignes. »

« Félicitations, » dirent en même temps Liam et Louis.

Zayn sourit fièrement, et Louis soupçonna que ce n'était pas vraiment une nouvelle information pour lui. Ils parlèrent un peu plus, se tenant dans le couloir, puis ils récupérèrent leurs clés auprès de Paul. Louis souhaita bonne nuit aux autres avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Ses sacs avaient déjà été amenés à l'intérieur, parfaitement posés devant l'énorme lit.

Il avait cessé de compter les jours depuis la dernière fois où il avait vu Harry. C'était déjà beaucoup trop long, de toute façon. En maintenant tous les deux une carrière dans l'industrie musicale, ce n'était pas exactement facile. Ils réussissaient à peine à prévoir du temps libre ensemble. Bien sûr, Louis allait n'importe où dans le monde où Harry était quand il avait quelques jours ou semaines de libre, et la réciproque était vraie, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Louis avait besoin de ses jours de repos pour voir sa famille, également, pour prendre des nouvelles de ses amis et se reposer de ces voyages constants. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps chez eux, dans leurs appartements à Londres, de dormir dans son propre lit et y rester toute la journée, pour regarder des programmes télévisés débiles et dormir toute l'après-midi.

Et bien sûr, ce n'était pas différent pour Harry lorsqu'il avait du temps libre.

Louis et Harry étaient ensemble depuis plus de deux ans à présent, ils avaient emménagé ensemble un an auparavant, mais Louis pouvait seulement à se souvenir de deux fois où ils avaient réellement été chez eux ensemble. Une fois l'année dernière, entre Noël et nouvel an, et la seconde fois avait été juste avant ce voyage. Trois jours entiers partagés ensemble dans leur appartement.

Ils avaient passé la plupart de ce temps sous les draps.

En pensant à ces journées, à la peau de Harry, à son sourire le matin et à l'odeur de ses cheveux après que Louis ait joué avec pendant plusieurs heures, il entra dans la douche. Il prit son temps, lavant ses cheveux et frottant sa peau avec du savon, le jet chaud apaisant un peu sa peau.

Quand il se coucha plus tard, les draps et la couette l'enveloppant, il appela Harry – le numéro un dans ses numéros rapides – et il passa une main à travers ses cheveux humides.

« Lou, » le salua Harry après la troisième sonnerie. « Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir ? »

« Je n'y arrive pas, » répondit Louis, fermant ses yeux, le battement persistant derrière ses tempes se calmant un peu. « Parle-moi de ta tournée ? »

Harry fut silencieux pendant une seconde, et Louis pensa qu'il savait probablement pourquoi Louis l'appelait, il connaissait la raison pour laquelle Louis n'arrivait pas à dormir.

« J'ai donné le dernier concert hier, » dit ensuite Harry. Il y eut des bruits en fond, donc Louis supposa que Harry était dans une voiture. « C'était merveilleux, Lou. J'ai joué l'O2 tout seul ! »

Louis sourit, enfouissant sa joue dans l'oreiller. « Je ne suis pas surpris, bébé. » Il ne dit pas à quel point il était déçu de ne pas avoir pu être là.

« Ed est venu, et on a joué  _Another Story_  ensemble, » continua de raconter Harry. Louis pensa à la chanson que Harry et Ed avaient écrit et enregistré ensemble, devenant immensément populaire chez les fans de Harry. « Et Perrie est venu, évidemment. Babs n'a pas pu, mais elle était à la fête après. Nick – »

« Je t'ai appelé pour que tu me dises des choses agréables, Haz, » se plaignit Louis à la mention de ce prénom.

Harry rit, ne le prenant apparemment pas au sérieux. « Nick a amené des amis et l'équipe de son émission. Il y avait tellement de personnes, et tout le monde voulait une photo. Aussi, Aiden te dit salut. »

« Aiden était là ? » demanda Louis, ouvrant ses yeux. « A  _ton_  concert ? »

« Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de la meilleure révélation de l'année, » expliqua Harry. « En fait, il a dit beaucoup de gentilles choses. »

Roulant ses yeux, Louis mordit sa langue pour retenir un commentaire sarcastique. « T'as l'air de t'être bien amusé. »

« Beaucoup, » acquiesça Harry, son ton joyeux. « Et toi ? Comment ça va à – New York ? »

« J'viens juste d'arriver à L.A., » le corrigea Louis. « Tout va bien. Il fait un peu chaud. Perrie est venue faire une surprise Zayn. »

Un autre moment de silence, puis Harry murmura, « Je sais. »

« Hé, » dit immédiatement Louis, se sentant mal. « Non, pas de ça, bébé. Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. »

« J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir être là avec toi, tu sais ? » admit doucement Harry. « Tu me manques. »

« Tu me manques aussi, » répondit Louis, passant une main sur son visage. Bon Dieu, ça devenait plus dur à chaque seconde. « Beaucoup même. »

« T'es au lit ? » demanda soudainement Harry.

« Je n'aurais pas à nouveau du sexe par téléphone avec toi. »

Harry rigola doucement. « Je suis dans une voiture, Louis. Je demande parce que t'as dit que tu n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Louis soupira, sachant ce à quoi Harry faisait référence. Il décida d'être honnête. « J'viens juste de me rendre compte que j'aimerais vraiment t'avoir à côté de moi. Ça fait des mois depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai embrassé. »

« Quarante-et-un jours, » souligna immédiatement Harry.

« Trop long, » murmura Louis. « Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps. »

Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Louis savait que Harry pensait la même chose. Dès le moment où ils avaient décidé de se remettre ensemble – de construire une relation, une vraie cette fois-ci – ça avait été comme ça.

Louis en avait de plus en plus marre.

« Est-ce que tu rentres à la maison là ? » demanda Louis, coupant le silence qui suivit.

Harry hésita pendant un moment, mais quand il répondit, Louis put entendre un sourire dans sa voix. « Oui. »

« Bien. » Louis ferma à nouveau ses yeux.

« Va dormir, mon cœur, » murmura Harry. « Repose-toi un peu. Je t'enverrai un message demain matin, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, » répondit Louis. « Je t'aime, Haz. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » répondit Harry. « Fais de beaux rêves. »

Louis raccrocha, posant son téléphone. Il s'imagina pouvoir sentir Harry l'étreindre, comme la caresse d'un fantôme effleurant son dos. Il s'imagina sentir le cœur de Harry battre en rythme avec le sien.

Quelque part dans le monde, c'était certainement le cas.

+++

Louis regarda par la vitre, voyant les lumières de la ville passer devant ses yeux en des couleurs brillantes et vives. Il tenait toujours son téléphone dans une main, la conversation avec Louis repassant dans sa tête.

C'était différent, tellement différent de la façon dont ils avaient été lors de leur adolescence. Ils avaient été attachés par la hanche à cette époque, ne passant jamais un seul jour séparés. Cette co-dépendance avait disparu, ils avaient tous les deux été très prudents pour ne pas retomber dans ce genre de relation.

Cependant, ne pas dépendre autant l'un de l'autre ne signifiait pas que les moments où ils étaient séparés étaient plus faciles. Louis manquait terriblement à Harry.

Il tourna le téléphone dans sa main et appuya sur un bouton. L'écran s'illumina avec une photo de lui et Louis, prise à la période de Noël à Doncaster. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air surpris, une des mains de Louis dans les cheveux de Harry, un peu de pâte à gâteau se trouvait sur son nez. Harry avait convaincu Louis de l'aider à pâtisser, et ça s'était terminé sur une bataille de nourriture, couronné par une séance de bécotage passionnée.

Jay avait pris la photo après les avoir surpris pendant cette dernière partie.

La voiture s'arrêta et Harry releva son regard, découvrant que les lumières avaient changé. Il ouvrit la porte, remerciant le chauffer, puis il quitta la voiture. Le parking était illuminé par une lumière tamisée, l'air humide.

Paul était déjà en train de sortir le sac de Harry du coffre de la voiture.

« Salut, » lui dit Harry et il fut accueillit par une étreinte.

« Je t'avais dit que ça fonctionnerait beaucoup mieux, » dit Paul, libérant Harry. « Tout s'est bien passé ? »

Harry hocha de la tête. « Pas un seul fan. »

« Ils savent que Perrie voyage souvent avec toi, » commenta Paul. « Alors ils ne s'attendraient pas à ce que vous arriviez séparément. »

« C'est beaucoup plus amusant avec elle, cependant, » protesta Harry, faisant un peu la moue. « Et j'aurais été là deux heures plus tôt. »

Paul roula ses yeux. « J'arrive pas à croire que je me suis levé au milieu de la nuit pour un bougre comme toi. »

Harry se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, se sentant tout d'un coup excité. Voir Paul l'avait soudainement fait réaliser qu'il allait vraiment,  _vraiment_  voir Louis dans quelques minutes.

« Je dois m'enregistrer d'abord, » dit Harry une fois que l'ascenseur fut en mouvement.

Paul fronça ses sourcils. « Tu séjournes dans la chambre de Louis. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Harry, dansant d'un pied à l'autre et observant les numéros changés sur l'écran au dessus de la porte. « Mais ça serait illégal de simplement séjourner dans sa chambre, hein ? J'en ai réservé une. »

« Super, Harry, » fit remarquer sèchement Paul. « Les fans vont savoir que t'es là en quelques secondes. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent. Harry prit son sac et se dirigea vers la réception. « Je ne suis pas stupide, » commenta-t-il avec un regard par-dessus son épaule. Paul resta près de lui, une main sur le comptoir et son corps protégeant celui de Harry de l'énorme porte d'entrée.

« Harry Tomlinson, » dit Harry au réceptionniste qui alla immédiatement taper sur son ordinateur, enregistrant Harry.

« T'es pas sérieux, » grogna Paul.

« Les fans n'iront pas vérifier ce nom, hein ? »

« Ils ne penseront pas que t'es assez stupide pour utiliser ce nom, non, » acquiesça Paul.

« J'admets que j'ai été tenté d'utiliser un nom venant d'un Disney, » dit Harry d'un air songeur, signant un papier. « Mais le risque d'être trouvé était plus fort qu'avec celui-ci. »

Paul grogna, prenant la clé que le réceptionniste posa sur le comptoir. Harry souhaita une bonne nuit à l'homme et se précipita vers l'ascenseur.

« Un peu pressé ? » demanda Paul et sa voix était tinté d'amusement. Il sortit la clé de la poche de sa chemise. « Tiens. »

Harry la prit, la regardant pendant un moment. « Merci de m'avoir aidé à organiser ça, Paul, » dit-il ensuite, souriant à l'homme.

« Pas de problème, gamin, » répondit Paul, marchant en tête quand ils atteignirent le bon étage. « Louis était un peu déprimé dernièrement. Je suppose que ta compagnie pourra lui faire du bien. »

« Un peu déprimé ? » répéta Harry.

Paul se tourna face à une porte, rigolant un peu. « De temps en temps. Ne t'en fais pas. Je pense juste que tu lui manques. »

« Il m'a aussi manqué, » répondit immédiatement Harry, regardant la porte.

« Bien alors. » Paul lui fit un clin d'œil. « On part à neuf heures, donc assure-toi qu'il soit levé et prêt à partir. »

« Trop tôt, » se plaignit Harry, mais il roula ses yeux à l'expression sur le visage de Paul. « Je ne le retiendrai pas. »

« Bon garçon, » dit Paul sous forme de louange. « Bonne nuit, » ajouta-t-il avant de se tourner et ouvrir la porte en face de celle de Louis.

Harry joua avec la clé dans sa main et déverrouilla prudemment la porte, se faufilant dans la chambre aussi silencieusement que possible. Il faisait sombre, les rideaux fermés, et Harry eut besoin d'un moment pour ajuster ses yeux à l'obscurité. Il laissa tomber son sac près de la porte, retirant ses chaussures.

Après un moment, il put distinguer la silhouette de Louis sur le lit. Il était couché du côté gauche, enroulé dans la couette, son visage non visible pour Harry.

Doucement et prudemment, Harry retira ses vêtements, les pliant et les posant sur une chaise. Nu, il alla jusqu'au lit sur la pointe des pieds et souleva un peu la couette, glissant en dessous. Il se rapprocha du corps de Louis, le tirant vers lui.

C'était comme rentrer à la maison.

Le corps de Louis était chaud, sa peau douce et, même s'il sentait un savon différent, il avait toujours cette odeur propre à lui. Harry ferma ses yeux et relâcha doucement son souffle, appuyant son nez contre la nuque de Louis.

Louis s'agita légèrement dans son sommeil et quand il se retourna, Harry s'attendit à ce qu'il ouvre doucement ses yeux. A la place, Louis laissa échapper un petit soupir et enfouit son visage contre le torse de Harry, un bras glissant autour de sa taille. Souriant, Harry écarta un peu ses jambes, se décalant, ainsi la jambe de Louis tomba entre les siennes, leurs membres s'emmêlant confortablement.

Avec une main sur le dos de Louis et ses lèvres pressées dans ses cheveux, Harry murmura doucement « Rululu. » Le nez de Louis se frotta contre la clavicule de Harry quand il secoua légèrement sa tête dans son sommeil.

Harry sourit, sentant le cœur de Louis battre en rythme avec le sien avant de s'endormir.

+++

Le réveil de Louis sonna bruyamment, le tirant d'un doux rêve.

Dans ce rêve, il était à la maison et Harry était à côté de lui, dans ses bras. Ils étaient simplement couchés sur leur lit, Harry caressant doucement son dos et murmurant des choses mignonnes dans ses cheveux. Ça avait été chaleureux et paisible, Louis avait envie de parsemer le torse de Harry avec des baisers et des caresses.

Son réveil continua de sonner de façon agaçante, donc Louis tendit une main pour attraper son téléphone et l'éteindre. Son corps était collé à celui de Harry, ce qui –

Louis ouvrit brusquement ses yeux et fixa Harry devant lui, ses yeux fermés et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes – il ne s'était pas encore réveillé.

Prudemment, Louis tendit son bras par-dessus le corps de Harry pour attraper son téléphone. Harry sembla prendre ça comme une invitation pour se blottir un peu plus contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Louis, la sensation tellement familière mais tellement inattendue, ça lui coupa légèrement la respiration.

Harry était dans son lit.

Comme par enchantement, Harry était apparu à côté de Louis et, si c'était encore un rêve, il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il éteignit son réveil et resta là où il était ; à moitié sur Harry, leurs torses collés l'un à l'autre, le visage de Harry niché dans son cou.

Louis inclina un peu sa tête, déposant de longs baisers sur les cheveux de Harry, ses mains caressant doucement ses flancs. Le léger soupir, chaud et humide contre le cou de Louis, fut assez pour qu'il ferme ses yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

« Bébé, » murmura doucement Louis, se déplaçant pour encadrer le visage de Harry avec ses mains. « Harry. »

Ce dernier grogna et enroula un bras autour de la taille de Louis.

« Es-tu un rêve ? » murmura Louis, passant un pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Harry.

« Appelle-moi l'homme de tes rêves, » répondit Harry, sa voix rauque. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert ses yeux.

Louis sourit, se penchant en avant pour mordiller la lèvre de Harry puis y déposer un doux baiser. Harry leva son autre bras, tirant Louis complètement au dessus de lui dans une étreinte.

« Comment t'es venu ici ? » demanda Louis, frottant le menton de Harry avec son nez. Un soupçon de barbe le gratta, mais Louis ne pouvait pas moins s'en soucier.

« Avion, voiture, Paul. » Harry passa une main dans les cheveux de Louis.

« J'pensais que tu ne pouvais pas venir ? »

Harry haussa ses épaules. « J'ai rendez-vous avec quelques personnes pour enregistrer des chansons aujourd'hui. Je serai de retour avec vous dimanche. »

« J'arrive pas à croire que t'as fait tout ça dans mon dos, » marmonna Louis, pinçant le flanc de Harry.

« Ne fais pas comme si t'es pas heureux de me voir, » souligna Harry, roulant légèrement ses hanches.

Louis haleta et baissa sa tête, ses lèvres trouvant la clavicule de Harry. « Très heureux, » répondit-il, suçant doucement sa peau.

Harry soupira de contentement, ses mains errant dans le dos de Louis. « Happy days ? »

Louis releva sa tête, souriant. « Happy days, » acquiesça-t-il.

+++

Harry ouvrit ses yeux, faisant semblant de ne pas s'être rendormi quand Louis sortit de la salle de bain. Il cligna paresseusement des yeux, couché nu sans aucune gêne et étalé en plein milieu du lit.

Louis avait une serviette autour de sa taille et une autre dans ses mains. Avec un sourire, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se pencha en avant pour embrasser l'épaule de Harry. Il passa la serviette humide sur le ventre de Harry, nettoyant les traces de leurs petites affaires.

« Hm, » soupira Harry, passant une main dans les cheveux de Louis. « Combien de fois je t'ai dit de sécher tes cheveux avant d'aller au lit ? »

Louis sourit. « J'pensais pas que t'allais le voir. »

Harry siffla un peu quand Louis passa la serviette sur ses cuisses, tamponnant doucement la peau. « Tu ressembles à un chien errant. »

« Je n'ai pas erré, » répondit Louis, déposant un autre baiser sur les lèvres de Harry avant de se lever. 

« J'espère bien que non, » répliqua Harry, se recroquevillant sur les draps. Il observa Louis laisser tomber sa serviette et mettre un sous-vêtement et un jeans. « Bref, » ajouta-t-il après un moment, « t'es quand même beau. »

Louis prit le tee-shirt de Harry sur la chaise, l'enfilant. Il était un peu large au niveau de ses épaules et de sa taille, mais il lui donnait l'air juste un peu plus attirant.

« J'fais de mon mieux, » commenta Louis, ramassant les serviettes.

« Il a l'air un peu grand sur toi, » fit remarquer Harry quand Louis disparut à nouveau dans la salle de bain.

« C'est à la mode, Harold. » Louis revint, un sourire en coin sur le visage. « Ça s'appelle le look boyfriend. »

Rigolant, Harry roula sur son dos, tendant une main vers Louis. Juste au moment où Louis eut entrelacé leurs doigts se penchant pour rencontrer les lèvres pincées de Harry dans un baiser, un coup à la porte l'arrêta.

« Non, » se plaignit Harry, tirant la main de Louis.

Louis sourit, se baissant pour un rapide bisou puis il s'éloigna, lâchant Harry. « Tu ferais mieux de te couvrir un peu, bébé. »

Harry obéit à contrecœur, tirant la couette jusqu'à ses hanches.

« Bonjour, Lou, » le salua Liam quand Louis eut ouvert la porte. « Prêt à partir ? »

« Quasiment, » répondit Louis, retournant dans la chambre.

« On va – » Liam se figea, fixant le lit de Louis, bouche bée. « Louis, Harry est dans ton lit. »

Louis serra son poing contre son torse, feintant un air consterné. « Oh mon Dieu, d'où vient-il ? »

Harry gloussa et Liam pouffa.

« C'était un peu inattendu, » commenta Liam, frottant sa nuque. « Euh, salut, Harry. »

« Salut, Liam, » répondit Harry. « Content de te voir. »

« Content de  _te_  voir, » répondit Liam. « Louis était une petite merde ces derniers temps. »

« Pas vrai, » lança immédiatement Louis, attrapant son porte-monnaie et son téléphone.

« Si, tu l'étais. » Liam fit un signe de la main à Harry. « A tout à l'heure, Harry. »

« A plus. » Harry le regarda sortir, laissant la porte ouverte. Puis il tourna à nouveau son attention sur Louis, se redressant.

« Il exagère, » dit Louis, haussant ses épaules. « Je n'ai pas vraiment été – »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, » le coupa Harry, souriant légèrement. « Ce n'est pas grave. »

Louis laissa échapper un soupir et ferma l'espace entre eux, ses mains encadrant le visage de Harry. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, doucement, sans aucune intention derrière à part se rassurer. Harry soupira dans le baiser, se reculant avec hésitation.

« A ce soir, hein ? » demanda Louis contre les lèvres de Harry.

« J'ai réservé une table, » lui dit Harry, n'ouvrant pas encore ses yeux. « Je t'emmène dîner. »

« J'suis impatient, » répondit Louis et Harry le sentit sourire.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Louis enroula ses doigts autour du poignet de Harry, caressant doucement l'ancre tatouée dessus, avant de déposer un baiser à l'endroit où il pouvait sentir son pouls. Harry ouvrit ses yeux et sourit, levant son autre main pour caresser la joue de Louis.

« Louis, » cria Liam de l'extérieur. « On doit vraiment partir. »

Avec un clin d'œil, Louis s'éloigna, lâchant Harry. Il mit ses chaussures et se retourna vers la porte, envoyant un baiser à Harry, puis il partit.

Harry soupira et retomba contre les draps, rattrapant un peu de sommeil avant de devoir également partir.

+++

« Regarde ça, » gloussa Perrie, se rapprochant pour pousser son téléphone sous le nez de Harry.

Harry laissa tomber son toast sur son assiette, se penchant en avant pour lire l'article ouvert sur le site de Sugarscape.

Il était tôt mais ils avaient pris du temps pour prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble – tous les cinq – avant qu'ils doivent respectivement commencer à travailler. Perrie allait rencontrer des créateurs, Escapade avait des interviews prévues pendant toute la journée, et Harry avait une autre journée en studio qui l'attendait.

« Secrètement mariés ? Harry Tomlinson s'enregistre dans un hôtel à L.A., » lit-il à haute voix.

« Quoi ? » demanda Louis à sa droite, arrachant le téléphone de la main de Perrie. « Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? »

Harry mordit sa lèvre. « J'ai aucune idée de comment ils l'ont découvert. »

« C'est vrai ?! » Louis le regarda bouche bée, clignant des yeux de confusion.

« Laisse-moi lire, » demanda Perrie, reprenant son téléphone. Elle éclaircit sa voix puis lit l'article. « Toute notre rédaction a fondu en larme aujourd'hui. La moitié parce qu'il semble que Harry aux Boucles d'Ange Styles est officiellement hors du marché pour toujours, l'autre moitié parce qu'ils ont perdu tout leur argent dans le pari Tomlinson-Styles. Depuis deux ans, ce pari est lancé : Qui serait celui qui changerait son nom quand ils se marieraient ? Ça semble être officiel dès aujourd'hui : Harry Styles s'est enregistré au Grand Giant Hotel de L.A. sous le nom Harry Tomlinson. » Elle fit une pause, levant son regard avec un sourire en coin. « Le nom en lettres capitales. »

Harry rougit, regardant Louis.

« Quelle coïncidence, puisqu'il se trouve que c'est l'hôtel dans lequel son petit-ami – petit mari – Louis Tomlinson d'Escapade s'était enregistré quelques heures plus tôt, » continua de lire Perrie. « Se sont-ils fiancés ? Mariés ? Nous aimerions savoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Qui a posé la question et pourquoi Harry ne pouvait pas juste le faire sur scène pendant son dernier concert quelques jours auparavant ? Nous aurions apprécié être impliqué dans une demande en mariage énorme, des banderoles dans le ciel, Harry montant sur scène sur un cheval blanc et distribuant des cupcakes en forme de cœur à tout le monde. Um, oui... Ce qu'ils s' _est passé_ , avec certitude, c'est que Luigi a emmené Hario dîner dans un restaurant chic et intime hier soir. Ils n'étaient pas trop timides pour se tenir la main et échanger des baisers quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour acheter des glaces pour le dessert sur le chemin du retour. Alors que les autres couples semblent être attachés par la hanche, Loubear semble être attaché au poignet de son petit-ami. Nous avons un album photo de 500 pages au bureau de Louis embrassant le poignet de Harry, nous enthousiasmant sur ce geste mignon dès que nous arrivons le matin, avant même d'avoir pris un café. Nous ajoutons celles de hier avec un soupir de contentement, espérant que nous trouverons un amour comme le leur un jour. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ces deux là se sont-ils passés la corde au cou ? Jetez un coup d'œil aux photos de leur rendez-vous trop mignon en dessous et faites-nous savoir ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires. »

Harry sentit tous les regards sur lui quand Perrie baissa son téléphone. Il garda le sien posé sur son assiette. «  _Je_  t'ai emmené dîner, en fait, » commenta-t-il, n'ayant rien de mieux à dire.

Louis éclata de rire, tapotant la cuisse de Harry avec sa main. « Ils pensent qu'on est marié, Haz. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Zay, tenant un verre de jus de fruit. « J'veux dire... Harry Tomlinson ? »

« Je pensais qu'ils découvriraient tout de suite que j'étais là si je m'enregistrais sous mon nom, » expliqua Harry, haussant ses épaules. Il vit le sourire amusé sur le visage de Liam, l'expression tendre de Perrie, tandis que Zayn semblait assez indifférent. « Peut-être que j'aurais dû choisir un nom plus commun. »

Louis se pencha vers lui, posant son bras sur le dossier de la chaise de Harry. « Au moins, c'est établi que tu prendras mon nom. »

« Excuse-moi ? » Harry fronça ses sourcils, se tournant vers Louis. « Ce n'est pas établi du tout. »

« Tu t'es enregistré sous le nom Harry Tomlinson ? » demanda Louis, haussant un sourcil. « Ou pas ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas m'enregistrer sous le nom Louis Styles, hein ? » protesta Harry.

« Il aurait probablement tout autant aimé ça, » commenta Zayn de l'autre côté de la table.

Harry et Louis se sourirent et Louis inclina sa tête, faisant un doux baiser à Harry, ayant le goût de la confiture et du thé.

« Est-ce que je peux organiser une fête de fiançailles pour vous ? » demanda Perrie, semblant pleine d'espoir. « J'ai toujours eu envie d'en organiser une. »

« Mais on n'est pas fiancé, » avança Harry.

« Vous êtes fiancés depuis que tu nous as rejoint sur la tournée comme première partie, » lança Liam. Il leva son regard de son assiette où il mélangeait ses œufs brouillés avec des haricots. « Ce pour quoi, il n'y a pas de quoi. »

« Quand exactement ? » voulut savoir Zayn en fronçant ses sourcils. « Je ne crois pas me souvenir qu'ils aient été heureux ensemble pendant même une minute à cette époque. »

Liam haussa ses épaules. « C'est l'une de ses relations amour-haine entre eux. »

« Ça ne l'est vraiment pas, » renchérit Perrie. « Ils sont horriblement mignons ensemble, même à cette époque. »

« J'exige d'être correctement demandé en mariage, » plaisanta Louis, sa voix basse, ainsi seul Harry put l'entendre. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Harry. « Je n'accepte pas le fait que tu t'enregistres sous mon nom dans un hôtel comme une demande. »

Harry tourna sa tête, embrassant la tempe de Louis. « Ce n'était pas censé en être une. »

Louis leva ses yeux, regardant Harry dans ses yeux. « T'en es sûr ? »

Un sourire étira les coins de la bouche de Harry et il n'essaya même pas de le cacher. « Peut-être un peu. »

« Peut-être, » dit Louis avec un clin d'œil.

Harry secoua sa tête, le sourire lui faisant mal aux joues à présent. « Très certainement. »

+++

Ils rentrèrent à Londres juste à temps pour les Brit Awards. Louis avait encore un peu de mal avec le décalage horaire, mais il était surtout de bonne humeur quand ils partirent pour le tapis rouge.

Harry allait arriver avec Niall, et Louis n'était pas sûr qu'ils se retrouvent dans les coulisses, mais Paul lui avait assuré à Louis qu'ils allaient partager une table.

« Louis, » demanda quelqu'un après qu'ils se soient tenus devant un mur pour être photographier pendant au moins cinq minutes. « Quelles sont tes prédictions pour ce soir ? »

« On est très honorés d'être nominés pour trois Brits, » répondit Louis, ajustant son blazer. « C'est incroyable d'être nominé dans la catégorie du Groupe de l'Année pour la quatrième fois. Les autres groupes sont géniaux, cependant. Je pense que The 1975 va l'avoir. »

Elle remit le micro à sa propre bouche. « On a entendu parler de rumeurs de mariage ? Un commentaire sur ça ? »

« Il ne devrait pas y avoir des fiançailles d'abord ? » voulut savoir Louis en retour.

« A vous de me le dire, » le taquina la journaliste. « Est-ce que Harry  _a_  fait sa demande ? »

Louis leva ses mains. « Vous voyez une bague ? »

« Harry porte beaucoup de bagues, cependant, » protesta-t-elle.

Louis rigola. « Effectivement. Foutrement ennuyantes, ces bagues. Mais aucune d'elles n'est une bague de fiançailles, j'en ai bien peur. »

« Donc aucun de vous n'a déjà posé la question ? »

« Pas encore. » Louis sourit gentiment et se tourna vers Zayn qui était en train de répondre à des questions sur sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Il attendit patiemment, remerciant les journalistes, puis ils avancèrent pour trouver Liam.

« Je pense qu'ils sont tous les deux géniaux, pour être honnête, » était en train de dire Liam quand ils le rejoignirent, la caméra bougeant, probablement pour tous les avoir dans le cadre. Liam les regarda. « Alors, peu importe ce qui se passe, je les soutiendrai. »

« Louis, Liam vient de nous dire qu'il pense que toi et Harry allait définitivement vous passer la corde au cou. Y-a-t-il quelque chose de prévu ? »

Louis sourit à Liam, jetant un bras autour de ses épaules. « Vraiment ? Il est assez attaché à Harry, oui. » Il secoua légèrement sa tête. « Rien de prévu. On est tous les deux occupés en ce moment, et les choses sont très bien comme elles sont. » 

« Quelle est la meilleure chose chez Harry, alors ? » demanda l'homme.

« Ses poignets d'amour, » répondit immédiatement Louis, ne perdant pas de temps pour réfléchir.

Liam rigola et Zayn gloussa.

Le journaliste sembla trouver ça assez drôle, aussi. « Ce n'est clairement pas ce que Zayn et Liam apprécient chez lui. »

« Oh, vous vouliez dire quelle est la chose qui fait que ces deux-là l'aiment bien ? » Louis pointa Zayn et Liam du doigt, se sentant en sécurité sous leurs expressions pleines de tendresse. « Je suppose qu'ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que l'apprécier. Tant qu'ils sont amis avec moi, ils sont également coincés avec lui. »

« On est devenu amis, » dit Zayn. « Harry m'a présenté ma copine, et ce sont toujours des amis très proches. Je pense qu'on s'entend tous très bien. »

Liam hocha de la tête.

Ils finirent aussi cette interview, puis ils se dirigèrent à l'intérieur de la salle pour trouver leur table.

« Tout le monde parle de la possibilité que toi et Harry vous mariez bientôt, » dit Liam. « C'est fou. »

« J'veux pas penser à ce que ce sera une fois qu'on sera vraiment fiancés, » souligna Louis.

Zayn sourit en coin. « Pourquoi vous ne l'êtes pas encore, si vous êtes aussi sûrs ? »

Louis considéra la question pendant une seconde. « Bonne question. »

« Perrie serait plus que ravie d'organiser cette fête de fiançailles et le mariage après ça. »

« Pour le mariage, elle va devoir trouver un arrangement avec nos mères et nos sœurs. Ça ne pas être du joli, » l'avertit Louis.

Liam rigola et était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand quelqu'un l'encercla par derrière, lui sautant presque dessus.

« Hé les mecs ! » les salua Niall, les tirant chacun d'entre eux dans une étreinte ferme. « C'est bon de vous voir. »

« C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, Niall, » répondit Liam.

« On est déjà à la table. Venez. » Il pointa derrière lui et Louis put voir Harry assis tout seul à l'une des tables rondes, parlant à une femme.

Ils suivirent Niall et Harry n'arrêta pas sa conversation, il se rapprocha seulement un peu vers lui quand Louis toucha son épaule. Louis garda ses mains pour lui-même après ça et ils prirent des nouvelles de Niall, l'écoutant parler de Barbara, de son nouvel appartement, du chien qu'ils avaient acheté quelques semaines auparavant et de ses plans pour un voyage en Espagne dans quelques mois.

« Hé, » dit doucement Harry après un moment et Louis se tourna vers lui. Il était beau, ses cheveux retenus en arrière par un foulard gris qui était assorti à sa chemise. « Content de te voir. »

« Tu m'as vu ce matin, Harold, » lui rappela Louis.

« Tu n'avais pas l'air aussi chic à ce moment-là, » souligna Harry, faisant un geste vers la tenue de Louis.

« Ferme-la. » Louis poussa du coude la taille de Harry. « Je ne suis pas si chic. »

Ils se turent quand les lumières se baissèrent, de la musique sortant des enceintes. Louis chercha la main de Harry sous la table, entrelaça leurs doigts quand James Corden entra sur scène.

Harry la serra en retour, la tenant fermement.

+++

La main de Harry était devenue moite quand la première catégorie dans laquelle il était nominé fut annoncée. Louis pouvait se souvenir de ce sentiment, il savait ce que c'était. Ils avaient gagné leur premier Brits quatre ans auparavant, et Louis avait été une vraie boule de nerfs.

Harry s'était bien tenu jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant il se cramponnait à la main de Louis, son visage un peu pâle. Louis glissa un peu plus vers lui, leurs épaules collées l'une à l'autre. Tandis que les nominés dans la catégorie Meilleure Chanson de l'année étaient présentés dans une courte vidéo, Louis caressa le dos de la main de Harry avec son pouce.

« Bébé, ça va aller, » lui assura Louis. « Peu importe ce qui va se passer dans une seconde, tout ira bien. Je suis là, d'accord ? On va se réveiller demain matin, probablement avec une horrible gueule de bois, et je vais te force à me faire le petit-déjeuner. » Il vit Harry sourit à ça. « Ça ne change rien. »

Harry le fixa, ses yeux un peu vitreux et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

« Harry Styles ! » annonça Rita Ora sur scène. « Baby Blue ! »

Un énorme sourire se répandit sur le visage de Louis, puis il leva leurs mains pour déposer un baiser sur les jointures de Harry. Ce dernier était toujours en train de le fixer, comme s'il ne l'avait même pas entendu.

« Tu dois aller sur scène, mon cœur, » lui rappela Louis.

Harry tourna sa tête, regardant la scène puis il se retourna, ses yeux écarquillés et animés à présent. Il se pencha en avant et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Louis. Un bruyant « Aww » traversa le public et quand Harry se leva pour aller sur scène, Louis sourit à Zayn et Liam avant de taper dans la main de Niall.

« Wow, » dit Harry dans le micro, semblant dépassé. Etant dépassé, pensa Louis alors qu'il se retournait pour le voir sur l'écran géant.

« Merci, » ajouta Harry, à court de mots. « C'est vraiment très gentil. Cette chanson signifie très beaucoup pour moi. » Il fronça un peu ses sourcils, apparemment déstabilisé par son choix de mot. « Je veux remercier mes fans pour avoir rendu ça possible. Vous êtes tellement géniaux et je vous aime. Et bien sûr, mon meilleur ami et manager, Niall, qui est ici avec moi ce soir. Niall, merci pour tout. Je n'aurais pas pu faire tout ça sans toi. » Il regarda la statue dans ses mains. Niall sanglota un peu de l'autre côté de la table et Liam mit un bras autour de lui. « Aussi, merci à ma famille de m'avoir toujours soutenu, ainsi que ma carrière. Ça signifie tellement de savoir que vous êtes toujours de mon côté. »

Louis sourit à ça, sachant ce que c'était également adressé à lui. Il était devenu la famille de Harry, autant que sa mère, son beau-père et sa sœur. Il applaudit avec le reste de l'audience, gardant ses yeux fixés sur Harry.

« Cette chanson a été écrite pour quelqu'un de spécial, alors je veux lui dédier cet award. » Harry leva son regard, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de Louis et il sourit, de façon tellement effrontée mais pourtant tellement, tellement adorable. « Merci d'être mien, Rululu. Je t'aime. »

Harry descendit de scène en courant et retourna à la table, ses joues rouges et ses yeux brillants. Louis se leva avant même que Harry ait atteint la table, et il savait que les caméras étaient braquées sur eux, mais il ne pouvait pas moins s'en soucier. Avec un mouvement fluide, il tira Harry en avant et l'embrassa, pas trop passionnément, juste un baiser ferme.

« Je t'aime, aussi, » chuchota-t-il.

Harry sourit, hochant doucement de la table, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la taille de Louis.

« Eh bien, si ce n'était pas le moment fort de la soirée, » commenta James depuis l'autre côté de la salle. « Notre cher Louis ne l'oubliera probablement jamais, maintenant que le monde entier sait que Harry l'appelle Rululu. »

Le public rigola et Louis essaya de faire en sorte de s'en soucier, mais pour le moment il ne pouvait pas.

Il aurait le temps d'être agacé par ça plus tard.

+++

Harry était fatigué lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, laissant tomber ses bagages près de la porte et traversant le hall d'entrée pour aller directement dans la cuisine. Il était épuisé, étant éveillé depuis vingt heures. Il aurait pu rester une autre nuit à Los Angeles, mais ça aurait signifié une autre nuit sans Louis, alors il avait prit un vol directement après sa dernière interview.

Désormais, ils avaient une maison à Los Angeles et prévoyaient d'en acheter une à New York, également. Cependant, celle à Londres était toujours son chez lui pour Harry, les autres étaient seulement des investissements, autant qu'un changement agréable au fait de dormir constamment dans des hôtels.

La maison était calme et, pendant un moment, Harry eut peur que Louis ne soit peut-être même pas là. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, cependant, les lumières étaient toutes allumées, une pile de vaisselles dans l'évier et l'odeur de toast brûlé dans les airs.

Louis était assis à la table, un doigt bougeant sur sa tablette. Il leva son regard quand Harry fut seulement à un mètre de lui, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

« Harry ? »

Harry se laissa juste tomber sur lui, ses bras autour du cou de Louis quand il glissa sur ses genoux. La main de Louis vint automatiquement agripper sa taille.

« Bébé, je pensais que tu ne rentrais pas avant demain matin, » murmura-t-il, déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de Harry.

« J'voulais passer la nuit ici, » marmonna Harry, fermant ses yeux. « Niall est toujours en lune de miel, alors je me sentais seul. »

« Hm, » murmura Louis. « J'viens juste de faire partir le gigolo, heureusement. »

Harry gloussa, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Louis. « J'pensais te prendre sur le fait. »

« Peut-être la prochaine fois. » Louis poussa Harry, juste assez pour voir son visage. Il traça les poches sous les yeux de Harry avec un doigt. « Tu veux prendre un bain ? »

« Tu laveras mes cheveux ? » demanda Harry, souriant et espérant que ça effacerait l'inquiétude du visage de Louis.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Louis sans réfléchir, embrassant le nez de Harry.

« Tu me porteras aussi ? »

Louis rigola et glissa ses mains sous les cuisses de Harry, le soulevant. Harry eut l'impression d'être un koala géant, s'agrippant à Louis, ses jambes entourant fermement la taille de Louis, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou. Les muscles des bras de Louis se tendirent, Harry put le voir. Il aimait les voir travailler.

Dans la salle de bain, Louis posa prudemment Harry sur le siège des toilettes avant d'ouvrir les robinets et l'eau commença à remplir l'énorme baignoire. Harry l'avait choisi quand il avait acheté la maison, un an auparavant, exigeant qu'ils avaient besoin d'une grande baignoire pour prendre des bains plein de bulles ensemble. Louis n'avait pas protesté.

« Niall a envoyé des photos de Bali tout à l'heure, » dit Louis alors qu'il retirait ses vêtements. « On dirait qu'ils passent un très bon moment. »

« Le mariage était beau. » Harry repensa à la réception qui avait eu lieu quelques semaines auparavant. Il avait été le témoin de Niall, en charge des bagues et tout. « Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux. »

« Ils le sont, » commenta Louis. « C'est seulement une question de temps avant que t'aies un bébé avec toi en tournée. »

« J'adorerais ça, » souffla Harry. « Tu crois que Babs l'autoriserait ? »

« Eh bien, Niall ne voudra jamais être loin de son enfant pendant plusieurs mois, alors il va devoir le faire, » dit Louis avec un sourire amusé.

« Comment on va faire nous ? » dit Harry d'un air songeur. « Genre, qui prendra les enfants en tournée ? »

Louis était en train de verser des huiles dans l'eau, leurs odeurs emplissant la pièce, alors Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage. « On pourra en parler au moment venu. »

Quand Harry eut retiré tous ses vêtements et eut fini de les plier correctement, il commença à enlever ses accessoires. Il avait coupé ses cheveux quelques temps auparavant, mais ils étaient toujours assez longs pour qu'ils doivent les attacher la plupart du temps.

« Laisse-la, » dit Louis, posant une main sur celle de Harry alors qu'il allait enlever la dernière bague.

Harry sourit, tourna sa main pour que leurs paumes se touchent. « T'aimes pas quand j'enlève celle-ci ? »

« J'aime quand c'est la seule chose que tu portes. » Louis releva Harry, le tirant dans un baiser. Il passa son pouce sur le métal froid sur l'annuaire de Harry, soupirant dans leur baiser.

Louis était celui qui avait demandé Harry en mariage. Ce dernier avait accompagné Escapade au Japon quand il avait eu quelques semaines de pause en janvier, et ça avait réveillé quelques souvenirs. Louis avait réservé un voyage à Sapporo après leur dernier concert, comme surprise pour Harry.

Evidemment, ils étaient retournés sur la montagne à quatre heures du matin pour voir le soleil se lever. Cependant, ça avait été nuageux ce jour-là, un ciel sombre les accueillant avec une énorme tempête de neige, et ils s'étaient perdus pendant la descente. Harry avait été tellement énervé, recouvert de neige, ayant froid et étant fatigué. Il s'était plaint en demandant pourquoi ils avaient été obligés de faire tout ce trajet, alors qu'ils avaient su qu'il neigerait fortement de toute façon.

Alors Louis lui avait demandé de l'épouser à cet endroit, au milieu de nulle part, dans une foutue tempête de neige, leurs doigts trop froids pour y glisser une bague. Harry aimait chaque seconde de ce souvenir.

Louis entra dans la baignoire en premier et Harry le suivit, s'appuyant contre son torse. Louis déposa un baiser derrière l'oreille de Harry, ses jambes encerclant solidement Harry. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un moment, le seul bruit dans la pièce était l'eau clapotant doucement avec leurs mouvements.

Louis lava les cheveux de Harry, ses mains douces et ses doigts massant le crâne de Harry de la bonne façon. Harry soupira de contentement et se pencha à nouveau en arrière quand Louis eut rincé tout le shampoing. Il enroula les bras de Louis autour de son torse et tint ses mains, entrelaça leurs doigts.

A ce jour, tenir la main de Louis était toujours le contact le plus intime dans l'esprit de Harry. Rien ne battait la sensation de la main de Louis dans la sienne.

« Hé, bébé ? » dit doucement Louis, ses lèvres bougeant contre la tempe de Harry.

Harry était proche de s'endormir, l'eau n'était pas encore froide, le corps de Louis confortable et chaud contre le sien. « Hm ? »

« On va se séparer. »

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement et il se redressa pour se tourner vers Louis. « Est-ce que t'es en train de rompre avec moi dans une baignoire ? »

Louis sourit légèrement, mais il n'atteignit pas ses yeux. « J'parlais pas de nous, idiot. Je voulais dire le groupe. »

« Oh, » dit Harry, cherchant une meilleure façon de répondre à cette déclaration. « Pourquoi ? »

Louis haussa ses épaules, mettant un bras autour des épaules de Harry pour le tirer dans sa position précédente. « On en a parlé et on a décidé de ne pas signer un autre contrat à la fin de l'année. »

Harry fut silencieux pendant un moment, jouant avec la bague que Louis portait. Celle que Harry lui avait achetée après les fiançailles. Elle avait deux hirondelles gravées à l'intérieur, représentant le fait qu'ils revenaient toujours vers l'autre.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? »

« Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'on allait faire, » expliqua Louis. « Je voulais m'assurer de ce que les garçons voulaient en premier, être sûr d'être au clair avec eux. »

Harry soupira et hocha de la tête. « Je comprends. »

« Aucun de nous veut faire ça pendant trois autres années, » continua Louis, un doigt caressant le ventre de Harry, dessinant des cercles. « J'ai jamais pensé que je ferais ça pendant le reste de ma vie. »

« C'est pour ça que t'as créé le label, » acquiesça Harry.

« J'aime l'idée de donner à d'autres personnes la chance que j'ai eu. J'aimerais rendre ça plus facile d'accomplir ses rêves. » Louis soupira et Harry sentit ses cils effleurer sa tempe quand il ferma ses yeux. « Mais c'est un peu effrayant. »

Harry leva la main de Louis, embrassant le bout de chaque doigt. « Qu'est-ce qui est effrayant ? »

« Ma vie va complètement changer. Je ne montrerai plus sur scène et je n'aurai plus affaire aux fans, » dit Louis d'un air songeur. « Je ne verrai plus Zayn et Liam aussi souvent. » 

Restant silencieux pendant un moment, Harry continua de jouer avec les doigts de Louis, puis il tourna son visage, assez pour pouvoir regarder Louis. « Ça changera, mais ce n'est rien de mauvais. Tu pourras toujours monter sur scène occasionnellement, et il y aura des fans. Il y aura toujours des fans. Peut-être plus autant, et ils seront moins passionnés, mais ils seront là. »

Hm, » répondit Louis.

« Et ne pense pas pendant une seconde que ça brisera ton amitié avec Liam et Zayn. Rien ne pourra jamais la briser. Je comprends que les voir moins sera dur pour toi, mais je suis aussi convaincu que tu peux les voir quand tu veux. Qu'ils voudront te voir autant que possible, » ajouta Harry. Il attendit que Louis rencontre son regard. « N'en doute pas, Lou. »

Louis sourit légèrement, se penchant en avant pour embrasser brièvement Harry. « Tu sais de quoi d'autre je me suis rendu compte ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Quand on sera marié et qu'on aura des enfants, je ne veux plus être sur les routes, » murmura Louis. « Ça ne fonctionnerait pas, hein ? L'un de nous doit être là, faire de cette maison un foyer pour nos enfants. »

« Louis, » dit sévèrement Harry, fronçant ses sourcils. Il se redressa et se retourna complètement. « Non. Ne pense pas comme ça. N'abandonne pas ta carrière à cause de ça. Je ne le supporterais pas. »

« C'est bon, Harry. » Louis sourit de façon rassurant. « J'en ai envie. »

« Mais – »

« Il y a quelque chose qui est beaucoup plus important que ma carrière. Il fut un temps où j'en avais tellement, tellement envie, où tout ce que je voulais était être sur scène et chanter. » Louis retira les cheveux de Harry de son visage, passant ses doigts à travers les mèches mouillées. « Ce n'est plus le cas. Je veux ça, tous les jours. Je veux commencer un foyer, un endroit où rentrer tous les soirs. Je veux un  _chez moi_ , Harry. »

« On a un chez nous, non ? » demanda Harry. « Tu es mon chez moi. »

« Et tu es le mien, bébé, » acquiesça Louis. « Mais j'ai compris que j'ai besoin d'un endroit fixe maintenant. Un endroit qui est toi et moi, et où je peux rester. Je voyagerai toujours beaucoup, je n'aurai pas le choix si je prends la position de PDG de mon label, mais je veux que cet endroit soit notre chez nous. L'endroit où on revient tous les deux. »

Harry irait partout où Louis était, pourtant il comprenait le désir de Louis de s'installer, d'avoir quelque chose de stable. « D'accord, » souffla Harry, hochant de la tête. « C'est d'accord. »

Louis sourit, et Harry le tira dans un baiser. L'eau s'était un peu refroidie, la peau de Harry frissonnant au contact de Louis.

« Tu sais que je ne vais pas, non plus, vouloir être loin de mes enfants pendant plusieurs mois quand je serai en tournée, hein ? » demanda ensuite Harry, se reculant et fronçant ses sourcils, faisant référence à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt.

Louis rigola, aidant Harry à retomber dans les bras de Louis, se blottissant confortablement contre lui. « Je sais. Tu ne seras pas obligé de l'être. »

« Ça va être tellement génial, Lou, » souffla Harry, fermant à nouveau ses yeux et imaginant leur futur. « On va tellement s'amuser en étant mariés et parents. »

Louis passa son pouce sur le poignet de Harry avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts, les emmêlant doucement. Ses lèvres tracèrent la mâchoire de Harry, y laissant de doux baisers, son souffle effleurant et chatouillant la peau de Harry lorsqu'il parla.

« Je suis impatient. »

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette traduction, j'espère que l'histoire vous a plu autant qu'à moi (Empty Skies fait clairement partie du top 3 de mes fictions préférées). J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la traduire, en tout cas.
> 
> (Vous pouvez retrouver la traduction de Baby Blue : [ici](http://emptyskies.skyrock.com/3258481454-Baby-Blue-Traduction.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Hashtag : #ESficFR - si genre vous voulez en parler sur twitter.
> 
> Pour la prévention :  
> \- si vous avez un compte AO3, vous pouvez "subscribe",  
> \- je posterai le lien des nouveaux chapitres sur twitter ([@acupoflouis_](https://twitter.com/acupoflouis_)),  
> \- ou si vous préférez être prévenu par mail, laissez-moi un commentaire avec une adresse.


End file.
